Making A Memory
by HemeraNyx
Summary: Jason M. and Elizabeth W. enter into a marriage of convenience for the sake of their son. When danger is thrown into the mix, will they live to find out if it could be more? Mostly Liason later chapters will include SkySon,GeoSpin,Carly ...
1. Chapter 1

**Note ---**

Some things are different in this story than on TV.

Jason and Elizabeth told the truth about Jake's paternity when they were released after the MC Hostage Crisis

Connie/Kate and Amelia never come to town

Jake was never kidnapped

Jason was never on trial for killing Alcazar

ILY episode never happened

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe you're actually marrying Elizabeth Webber." Carly Corinthos Jacks had repeated the statement for about the third time that day.

She watched as her best friend tried to knot his tie in front of the mirror. Jason Morgan had been her friend for, what felt like forever. He was her rock and the one true constant in her life. She couldn't even count how many times he had saved her life, or saved her from herself. Yet now, when it really counted, it seemed he wouldn't let her return the favor.

"Would you stop saying that? It's getting really old." Jason looked at her reflection in the mirror before him.

He loved Carly like family, but sometimes she could grate on his nerves. He knew she always meant well, but she had a bad habit of thinking that she was the only person who knew what was best for him.

Carly had been pacing back and forth for the last few minutes. Her mind worked feverishly to think of a way to keep her friend from making this huge mistake. The last time she'd looked, the grandfather clock in the corner of the room had read 4:15 pm. The ceremony was supposed to begin at 4:30. Time was running out.

She'd stopped in her tracks when she heard the impatience in his voice. He was staring at her through the mirror, and he didn't look amused. Immediately, she became contrite.

"Don't be mad at me," she implored. She shifted her focus to the floor in an attempt to look repentant, and wheedle some sympathy from him. When she slowly returned her gaze to his, it didn't appear to have worked. If anything, he looked more annoyed than before.

"Ugh!" Carly rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm not trying to tick you off."

Jason looked at her incredulously. "Well you're doing it anyway." He dropped both ends of his tie and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve the pressure that was building there.

He was getting married today. It should be a happy occasion, but the mood of the day had been solemn so far. He didn't know how Elizabeth was feeling at the moment. The last time he'd seen her was at the restaurant the day before. His sister Emily had invited her, along with an assortment of friends and family, out for a pre-wedding lunch. He drove her there with an overnight bag and her wedding dress in a garment bag. Emily had asserted that it was bad luck for them to see one another before the ceremony. She suggested that Elizabeth stay at Windemere for the night so that she could help her get ready the next day. Jason didn't really get all of the things women thought about when it came to weddings, and he didn't believe that where you slept or who you saw could make any difference when it came to having a successful marriage. Only the people who were promising to be there for one another had any control over that. But he wasn't about to argue with a room full of excited women, so he'd simply agreed to drop Elizabeth off, and left it at that.

---

Jason stopped the SUV in front of the restaurant. He shut off the engine and turned to look at Elizabeth. She had on a sundress with pink and yellow flowers scattered over it, and her hair was pulled back in a French twist. As always, she looked lovely, but her face held an expression that didn't tone with a party atmosphere. There was no smile or even a look of amusement at all of Emily's fussing over the wedding preparations. Instead she seemed, resigned. As if she was doing something she had to do, while her head, or heart, was telling her something different.

"Are you okay?" He took in her expression and became concerned.

Elizabeth continued to stare out the windshield ahead of her. A young woman pushing a stroller had caught her eye. The woman sat down at an outdoor table at the bistro next door to the restaurant where Emily had arranged for the pre-wedding lunch to be held. After ordering something from the waitress, she pulled a box of animal crackers out of her bag and placed a few on the tray of the stroller. A small chubby hand grabbed one and began to gnaw on it happily. The woman smiled and looked up as the waitress brought her a beverage. After a few moments, a man came up behind her and took her by the shoulders. She turned to look at him and gave him a beautiful beaming smile. He gazed lovingly at her upturned face and gently kissed her on the lips. The toddler in the stroller suddenly banged his hands on the tray, rattling the cookies that remained there. Apparently he wanted in on the action. The man laughed and picked the child up, tossing him lightly in the air. The baby giggled and grabbed at his father's nose. They seemed to be a very happy family. But the entire scene just made Elizabeth want to cry.

Elizabeth knew Jason had said something to her, but she had been too distracted by the unfolding picture to know exactly what it was.

"Did you say something?" she asked, while keeping her eyes on the family.

"Yeah, I asked if you're okay."

"Of course," she shrugged in an attempt to appear nonchalant. "Why wouldn't I be?" She didn't dare turn to him; for fear that she might not be able to control the tears that threatened to fall. Blinking a couple of times, she managed to regain her composure.

Jason watched her profile and tried to get a read on her. It made him suspicious that she hadn't returned his gaze. He turned her chin toward him with a crooked finger. "Why don't you look at me when you say that? I might be more inclined to believe you."

No longer able to avoid it, Elizabeth looked into the eyes of the man she was about to marry. Those blue eyes. They had given her comfort, reassurance, and kindness over the years she had known this wonderful man. She saw them in her dreams, and wanted to look into them whenever she was awake. But at the moment, they were breaking her heart.

He looked worried, about her, and all she wanted to do was convince him that he needn't be. His whole life was filled with people that he worried about and stressed over. She didn't want to be just one more on his list of concerns. It was her hope that this marriage would relieve some of them. She knew he worried about her safety, along with that of their son Jake, and her son from a previous relationship, Cam. Though she was never made aware of their presence, she knew that there were always two guards watching out for her and her children. Jason made certain that they were protected, but was careful that it wasn't in an intrusive way. He never wanted her to feel trapped or closed in by the extensive security that his business required. It was his hope to make her feel more free and able to be herself than she had ever been. It was one of the many things that she loved about him.

Yes, she loved her fiancée. That shouldn't be such a strange thing. It should be completely natural and normal. It had been her greatest desire for a long time to be his wife. Yet, now that her fondest wish was about to come true, she had never been more miserable. Because, although she loved the man sitting before her with all of her heart and soul, he didn't love her.

An impediment like that would normally put a halt to any impending nuptials. However, Elizabeth was well aware of the fact before she said yes. The marriage that she was about to enter into wasn't a love match, at least not on the groom's part. Certainly Jason cared about her; that was obvious in the way he treated her, spoke to her, and looked after her. But she was under no illusions that it went any further than that. To go down that road of built up hopes and wishes would lead to nothing but disaster. Long ago she had accepted the reality that she and Jason were never meant to be more than friends. Time, along with a million other obstacles, had proven that to be so. Although she wanted more, and more than anything she wanted more, his friendship was vital to her. If it was to be that it was all he could give, she would treasure it, and secretly piece together her shattered heart.

She knew Jason's intention in proposing had been noble.

---

Elizabeth just recently received the divorce decree that officially ended her marriage to Lucky Spencer. They hadn't been married a year, when he developed an addiction to prescription drugs. It was the result of an injury he received in his work as a police officer. He became so dependant on them, that he began an affair with a young woman, who had always had feelings for him, and therefore happily supplied his drug of choice. Elizabeth became aware of this after awhile, but she loved her husband and wanted to give him a chance to turn his life around before giving up on their relationship. Lucky swore to her that he would give up the pills and the affair. As his wife she wanted to trust his word, but made keeping his word a condition of their reconciliation. If he broke it again, they would be over. Though they were trying, she didn't want to expose her son Cam to the uncertainty of the situation, and so she temporarily sent him to stay with her grandmother. Things seemed to go well, for a short time. Then, one day, she walked in on Lucky and his mistress having sex, in her home.

Elizabeth felt angry, hurt, and confused. The city of Port Charles was in the midst of a blackout, but that didn't keep her from venturing out to walk off her frustration. Her mind was so full of conflicting thoughts, that she couldn't focus enough to figure out where she was headed. Many options wafted briefly through her mind. But every name she thought of was someone who had previously convinced her to give Lucky a second chance. The idea of hearing that sentiment at that moment made her cringe. After a time she was feeling tired, and she stopped next to a mailbox to catch her breath. The darkness of the street seemed to envelop her. It occurred to her that she should probably be afraid, but she was so full of emotions, that conjuring up one more was impossible. But in an attempt to be smart about it, she looked around to see exactly where she was. Surprisingly, she recognized that she was a half a block from Jason Morgan's building. Just thinking about him seemed to calm her rattled nerves.

It was almost like she had ended up there on automatic pilot. Her longtime friend would listen to her, he wouldn't judge her, or tell her what to do or feel. He would just understand. Elizabeth walked towards his building; hope renewing itself in her wounded heart. When she arrived at the front entrance, she realized that the elevator wouldn't be working because of the blackout. The thought of turning around and walking back out into the lonely blackness was just too depressing to bear. She glanced at the door to the stairwell. Jason's penthouse was on the 15th floor; it would be quite a trek. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head against the wall. His image suddenly came into her mind. She saw his smile, and his kind blue eyes, and her mind was made up. She opened the door and began the climb. Each step she took didn't make her tired, but instead gave her more energy. It was as if she was going toward something. Almost as if she would find her breath again on the 15th floor. As soon as she looked into those blue eyes, her world would make sense once more.

When she arrived at his doorstep, she hesitated before knocking. It was crazy, considering how determined she'd been on the way up. But now that she was there, she wondered if it was fair to dump her marital woes in his lap. He had broken up with his girlfriend not long ago. Maybe he wasn't in the mood to hear about someone else's relationship troubles.

Then she remembered who this was.

Jason would think she was ridiculous for over thinking a knock. He would want to help her if he could. So, Elizabeth reached up and rapped on the door. After a moment, he answered. Their eyes locked. A sense of relief washed over her. The clenching pain that had built up in her chest released. He stepped back to allow her entrance. He didn't ask why she was there, or what she wanted, but just accepted her presence. That was who he'd always been. Jason was her anchor. She took a breath and walked inside. It was the beginning of a night that would change her life forever.

Elizabeth and Jason made love for the first time that night. Though they both had no regrets, it set in motion the chain of events that led to this marriage that she'd always wanted, but now dreaded.

Jason, it turned out, had witnessed his ex-girlfriend having sex with a married man that same night. He was distraught like Elizabeth. They saved one another from drowning in the pain. Out of that restoration of faith in life and how good it can be, came a miracle. That night, their son Jake was conceived.

The word surprise, when referring to her reaction upon learning she was pregnant, would be an understatement. There was a moment when the paternity of her child was in question. A test was done, and Elizabeth discovered that Jason, not her husband, was the father of her child. The news had the potential to hurt a lot of people, but she could not be anything but happy about the baby she was expecting.

Jason had reconciled with his girlfriend Sam, and Elizabeth had decided to give Lucky another chance. She had seen him desperately trying to change, for a baby that wasn't even his, and couldn't bring herself to take away his lifeline. Those weren't the only reasons, however, that she decided to keep her child's paternity a secret.

Jason Morgan's job was not your typical 9 to 5. He was a mob enforcer. His boss was Sonny Corinthos, the crime lord of Port Charles. Though Jason's job was in direct contrast to everything Elizabeth knew about him, it made him a dangerous person to know. She had seen people in Sonny and Jason's lives be hurt, and didn't want that to happen to her children.

Something happened a few months into her pregnancy that changed the course of all of their lives. A hostage situation erupted in the hotel of Jason's friend Carly Jacks. Elizabeth had been there having dinner, along with many other people she knew. The hostage takers wired the hotel to explode, should their demands not be met. Once the police arrived, with Lucky among them, things escalated and the bombs were detonated.

A few seconds before the explosion, one of the masked men grabbed Elizabeth from the floor and sheltered her from the blast in an elevator. At first she was afraid, but when he removed his mask, she found herself face to face with Jason. It turned out he had snuck into the hotel, with the help of a computer hacker named Spinelli, and managed to blend in with the masked gunmen. He had found a way to get Sam, who worked in the hotel, outside to warn the police about the bombs.

Inside the elevator Jason tried to keep her calm. It was what he always did, take care of people. There was a possibility that the hotel was on fire, and Elizabeth knew it. The idea that she and Jason would die, without him knowing about their child, made her confess her secret.

He was understandably shocked at first. Not only about the baby being his, but that Elizabeth kept that fact from him. She explained her reasoning, and prayed he would forgive her.

Jason returned the shock, by asking her to marry him.

He told her that he could see why she would be afraid of his lifestyle, and that any loving mother would be. His acceptance of her apology brought tears to her eyes. The proposal simply left her stunned. Jason gave many reasons that a marriage between them could work, but he never mentioned love.

Her first instinct was to say no. A marriage of convenience seemed unfair to everyone involved. Though she felt conflicted about his offer, he did convince her to tell everyone the truth about the baby's paternity. Elizabeth was afraid of what it meant for Lucky's sobriety. But Jason made her realize that keeping him in the dark was causing him to build his recovery on a lie. That was a formula that would prevent him from ever fully recovering. So the two of them agreed to be honest about their child with the people they loved.

Eventually they were rescued from the hotel. While in the hospital being checked out, Elizabeth told Lucky that he wasn't the father of her child. The look on his face was enough to make her regret her decision for a moment. But in the end she knew it was best for Lucky, for her, and most importantly, her child. A life built around a lie would bring nothing but unhappiness to them all.

Jason also told the truth to Sam. It was especially painful for her; considering she had recently found out she couldn't have children of her own. They fought about the baby quite a bit for the next couple of months. Sam wanted to raise the baby with Jason, but he wasn't willing to take the baby away from its mother. The tension and animosity caused a rift that never healed. Three weeks before the baby was due, they ended their relationship. It wasn't amicable.

Lucky was angry for a long time after he learned the truth. Many times he came close to going back to pills. His brother Nikolas and sister Lulu convinced him to get professional help, before he reached a point of no return. He agreed that it was a good idea, but felt it would be best to get away from Port Charles so that he could stay focused on himself. Nikolas helped him find an inpatient drug rehab facility in California. Once he was finished with his intensive therapy, he decided to stay there and start over.

---

Elizabeth soon gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that she and Jason named Jacob Martin Morgan. Jason was with Elizabeth when she gave birth. It was the most perfect moment she could have imagined, as she and the man she loved welcomed their child to the world. Jason was more emotional than she had ever seen him. He held his son with such care and awe.

There was one moment for Elizabeth that stood out from the others. Jake was sleeping in his bassinet. Jason came over to where she sat in her hospital bed and picked up her hands from her lap. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them reverently.

"Thank you for our son. I'll remember this moment for as long as I live." The tears glistening in his eyes would have brought her to her knees if she hadn't already been sitting. The sentiment touched her so, that she couldn't find words to respond. She merely nodded her head and smiled.

Elizabeth had been living with her grandmother since she split from Lucky, and so that was where she brought her new baby when they were released from the hospital.

Because of Jason's job, Elizabeth and Cam had been assigned guards ever since it was known who Jake's real father was. Francis and Joel both seemed nice, the one time she'd met them. After that initial meeting Jason had promised that she wouldn't be overwhelmed by their presence, and that they would stay as invisible as possible. They were there at her Grams' house that day, however, to meet their newest charge.

Her grandmother fussed over the baby for a while, and then gave the new parents some time to bond with their son. Cam was taking a nap, and so Jason took the opportunity to bring up something he'd been thinking about.

"Do you know how you want to handle visitation?"

Elizabeth looked at him questioningly.

"Jason, I would never keep you from our son. You can see him whenever you want." She looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms and smiled.

"We've known each other a long time. I'm sure this new aspect of our relationship is going to take some getting used to. But, we trust each other. Right?" She looked up into his eyes from her place on the couch. He returned her eye contact.

"Of course we do. I know Jake couldn't have a better mother. "

Elizabeth couldn't stop the blush that warmed her cheeks at the compliment. Jason came to her and picked the baby up from her arms. He took him over to the carrier that Jake had been brought home in, and gently placed him inside. When he was certain that the baby was comfortable, he returned and took a place next to her on the sofa.

"Thank you. Well, then, we can just feel our way through this."

Jason had wanted to speak to her about something else, but wondered how to approach the subject.

"Have you thought about where you and the boys want to live? Or do you plan to stay here with your Grandmother?"

Elizabeth gave a light laugh and leaned back into a more comfortable position. "Gram has been wonderful about us staying here. And I'm sure given the choice she would have us indefinitely. But, it's time for us to settle someplace else. I want to find a place where the boys will have room to grow and play. There has been so much upheaval in Cam's life. I don't want that for Jake too. I want to give them a real home. One that's permanent and safe."

Jason looked away for a second and then looked back.

"I can have the realtor who found Sonny's place come by. You could tell her what you're looking for, and she could show you some places."

"That would be great. I definitely need something that's not too far from the hospital. Getting the boys to day care on my own will be difficult enough without having to drive miles out of the way."

Jason rubbed his jaw, and decided to just dive into the topic that he'd been circumventing. "Um, you know that wherever you choose to live will have to be fitted for security, don't you?"

Elizabeth sat up again, the change in topic leaving her slightly jarred.

"Yes. I realize that everyone knowing that you're Jake's father makes it necessary to take precautions to keep him safe."

"Not just Jake, but you and Cam too."

She closed her eyes for a second and attempted to absorb the fact that her life would never completely be her own again. Guards, security systems, and guns were now a part of her everyday life. She imagined she was strong enough to handle it. But she didn't want it to adversely affect her kids, or take away all of the freedoms of childhood.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but this is how my world works. The most important thing to me is that you and the boys are safe and happy. I know all of the precautions that come along with my job are scary, but they're important. I have to make sure none of it can touch you."

She looked at him and saw the regret in his eyes. It killed her to think that he was feeling like he'd cast a shadow over her world that she could never escape. She tried to reassure him.

"Jason, I trust you completely. I know that you would do anything to make sure that nothing happens to us. So, whatever you think is necessary, I'm not going to question it."

She was trying so hard to be tough and make him feel better about the fact that he would forever be turning her life upside down. Looking into her eyes, the same thought that occurred to him when he'd first learned she was pregnant, popped into his head again. He didn't want to scare her off, but he had nothing to lose by giving it another try.

"Actually, the safest possible thing for you, would be to move in with me."

Jason watched her face to gauge her reaction. If there was one thing he knew about Elizabeth, it was that she wasn't very good at hiding what she was feeling. Every emotion played across her face as clear as day. It occurred to him she would be a terrible poker player. She seemed surprised, but not disturbingly so. Instead she appeared to consider what he was saying.

"You mean, for me and the boys to move into the penthouse?" She shook her head at herself. "Well, of course that's what you mean. I'm sorry, I'm just … surprised."

Jason smiled to himself that at least he could still tell what she was thinking.

"I'm sure that it would be much easier for you to protect us if you could control the environment. It's just that … I really wanted the kids to have a house where they could run around and have space to …. well ... run around. I know you like the penthouse, or at least don't mind it because you don't care about that sort of thing."

He raised his eyebrows at her comment.

"You know what I'm saying. To you, it's just the place you sleep. I mean, Brenda turned one of your bedrooms into a pink palace. Most men would have stripped it and thrown everything in the trash the second she was out the door. But you left it the way it was because it didn't bother you. That's fine, but, I want Cam and Jake to have a real home. Somewhere they feel they belong, where they can be themselves. A place where they see their personalities expressed. An atmosphere that makes them feel … free."

She noticed that Jason was staring at her after her little speech.

"Did I mention I wanted world peace and to eradicate hunger?" She flashed him her best Miss America smile.

Jason ducked his head, and she could hear his soft laughter.

"Okay, I'm a big sap. So sue me!"

"Look, there's nothing wrong with wanting to give your kids the best life you can. I understand what you're saying."

Jason looked her in the eye again, and then turned so that he could fully face her on the couch. He'd suddenly gotten very serious, and it was making Elizabeth nervous.

"I can already see the wheels turning in your head, and you don't even know what I'm about to say."

"But you are about to say something."

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Hopefully he would be able to get out what he wanted to without messing it up too badly.

"I do want to say something …"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her before more than air could come out.

"But, I want you to hear me out before you answer. Can you do that?"

She was about to say yes, but thought better of it, and nodded instead.

"When we were trapped in the elevator, after the Metro Court explosion, you told me that you were carrying my child. Up until the day Jake was born, that was the best thing that ever happened to me. It changed everything I thought about life and what was important."

Elizabeth watched him struggle for words. Whatever he was trying to say, it was obviously important to him.

"That day, I asked you to marry me. You turned me down then, because of all of the complications and other people in our lives. But things are different now. I'm not with Sam anymore. You and Lucky are getting divorced. Most of all, our son is here now."

Jason looked over at the sleeping baby. The smile that she adored was just beneath the surface. But his declaration was obviously too serious for him to let it come out.

When he looked back at her, she had that look he'd seen before. "I see the wheels turning again."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must have motorcycles on the brain or something. No wheels here."

She smiled at him to ease his apprehension, and make whatever he was getting at easier. "Why don't you just say what you really want to?"

"Okay. I want you to reconsider my proposal. I want you to marry me."

---

It hadn't been a difficult decision as far as her heart was concerned. Her poor foolish heart. It screamed at her in surround sound, YES! Her head was more aware of the damage her heart could sustain; being married to a man she loved who didn't feel the same.

Her practicality and love for her children had ended up making the decision for her. She accepted Jason's proposal that day. Elizabeth understood that Jason was right about how much safer they would be with him, and it would be wonderful for her boys to have such a loving and devoted father.

They decided that they would find a house that she liked and move there instead of into the penthouse. Jason wanted her to be happy, and like she'd said, it didn't really matter to him where he lived as long as they were all together.

After a couple weeks of looking, Elizabeth found a beautiful old stone cottage outside of town. It was larger than a cottage actually, but it was built to appear like it had been transported from an English countryside. The house sat on a 50 acre plot of land, and was surrounded by gardens and trees. One of the things Jason liked about it was the large, stone, walled in backyard. For safety reasons, it was perfect. The boys had a lot of room to run free, but it was in an enclosed area that was easy to secure.

It was a bit further from town than Elizabeth had wanted to be, but she fell so in love with the house that she didn't care. Jason could see she had her heart set on it and told her that she could have a driver to take her to work. At first she was reluctant, being unused to such things. But he convinced her that it would make it easier for her to get around with the boys if she only had to concentrate on them. She caved immediately, because the house was exactly what she had imagined for her boys.

"We'll take it," Jason had said. With such authority that the realtor simply pulled out the papers and began filling them out for the bid.

"Hold on a minute. Don't you even want to know what it costs?" Elizabeth looked at him in stunned disbelief.

"Is this the house you imagined yourself raising the boys in?"

Elizabeth looked at the cottage with a dreamy expression. He knew without her saying it, that it was exactly what she wanted, and nothing else would make her half as happy. She had spent so much of her life thinking about other people first and putting their needs before her own, that he was determined that this time she would have her hearts desire. He had plenty of money, more than anyone could spend in two lifetimes. And for once he was going to put it to good use. He was going to give his new family a real home.

"Yes. But we should know what it costs. Jason, I know you have money, more money than I care to imagine at the moment, but we're about to be married. We have to learn to start making decisions together. I really think we should know."

Jason glanced at the realtor and nodded his head. She pulled out a listing sheet and handed it to him. He looked at the number in the top corner, and nodded again.

"Okay, now I know what it costs. We'll take it."

Elizabeth stared at him indulgently. Then she put out her hand for him to hand her the listing sheet. Since it was obvious she wasn't going to budge on the issue, he handed it over.

She glanced down at the paper, and turned white as a sheet. Her eyes got big and her mouth started to work up and down, but no sound came out.

"Are you okay?" Jason put his arm around her shoulder, in case she might feel faint.

"Uh huh." Her voice came out so soft that he almost didn't hear her.

Elizabeth continued to stare down at the paper she was holding, and the seven figure number in the top corner. She had never seen that many commas and zeros in her life.

"Elizabeth, breathe!" Jason ordered her.

Unaware that she hadn't been, she took in a gulp of oxygen. Immediately she felt better. The rhythm of it came back to her, and she began to calm. She looked over at the realtor, who looked a little worried. Elizabeth figured she was imagining her commission disappearing before her eyes.

"Would you excuse us for a second?" Before the woman could answer her, Elizabeth was pulling Jason aside by the sleeve of his leather jacket. Once she was sure they were out of earshot, she faced him again.

He looked like he was about to start laughing.

"Stop it. This isn't funny. Jason you could feed a third world country with that much money. Are you sure about this?"

It was obvious that amount had shaken her. Jason knew about how much money he had, because his accountant insisted on telling him every time they met. It didn't occupy his mind that much. It just was what it was. He spent some when he needed to, and otherwise forgot about it. He considered that to a woman who had been a single mother it was a lot to take in, so he tried to ease her mind.

"You know that I have money. How much doesn't matter right now. But it is definitely enough to buy this house a few times and still have some left over. So if that's what your worrying about, don't. The money has always just been there and I never thought much about it. For the first time, I'm glad I have it. Because it gives me a chance to do something that will make you and our children happy. I know it's kind of overwhelming for you, but will you please just let me? If it makes you feel better, you can consider it a favor to me."

Elizabeth stared at him intently. She hadn't heard a word after "our children". It was clear he didn't realize what he'd said. It came so naturally that no thought was required. They were really a family. And this incredible man wanted to give her and their children a home. Who was she to refuse it?

She turned away from him and started back towards the realtor. Jason followed in her wake, slightly confused about what had just happened. When they were all together again, Elizabeth looked back at Jason. He seemed so adorably lost that she had to laugh.

"You heard the man," she said to the other woman, "we'll take it."

---

Elizabeth held Jason's gaze, and tried to sound more reassuring than she felt. "There is nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Now, I'd better get inside, before Em sends out a search party." She went to open the car door and felt a tug on her other wrist. Turning to face him again, she noticed the concern still on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She came towards him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek; lingering a second longer than necessary. Just being close to him gave her strength, and made her believe that anything was possible. Even surviving the uncertain future that she was starting the next day.

No, that wasn't right. Her future wasn't uncertain. The man before her was one that she knew she could count on, and trust with the welfare of her children. She knew he would always be there when she needed him, and do everything he could think of to make her happy.

And if he couldn't love her the way she wanted, well, that wasn't really his fault. Elizabeth would just have to accept the gifts she'd been given, and not be so greedy as to ask for the moon and stars too.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in the monkey suit down front."

She laughed, and he relaxed a little at the sound.

"I'll be the one in the fancy dress at the back." She smiled at how easily he could soothe her nerves.

"I'll keep an eye out for you then."

Elizabeth nodded and exited the car before she said anything to betray what she was feeling. She saw her guard out of the corner of her eye as he took her two bags from the back seat, but continued to watch as Jason started the engine and eventually pulled back into traffic.

"You always do," she said quietly, as he took off down the street. When she could no longer see his SUV, she turned and entered the restaurant.

---

"Here, just let me do it."

Carly reached up and began to knot Jason's tie. He looked ridiculously good. Too good for the likes of Little Miss Holier than Thou, as far as she was concerned. She was absolutely certain that this marriage was going to turn out to be a disaster. No matter what she said though, Jason wouldn't listen. He was so stubborn sometimes. If he would only do what she said, his life would go much more smoothly.

It wasn't necessary to marry Elizabeth to raise his son. But somehow that witch had convinced him otherwise. Jason was too soft hearted, and was constantly trying to save everyone. Carly included herself in that long list. If only she could do the same for him today.

"There, now you're perfect." That had to be the understatement of the century. His dark blue suit fit like one from Sonny's tailor should. The pale blue shirt and dark gray tie brought out the extraordinary blue in his eyes, like she always told him it did. The only good thing that managed to come out of this fiasco was that it had gotten Jason to finally get a haircut. Not that it looked bad the other way. He could have it to the floor like Lady Godiva and still look unbelievable. But this was the Jason she had always known.

And he was about to marry Elizabeth Webber.

"I can't believe your actu …"

"Carly, I swear, if you say it one more time."

"Alright, alright! I'll stop." She moved away from him so he could check her handiwork in the mirror.

"And why do you keep calling her Webber. The last I heard her name was still Spencer. Unless she changed back to her maiden name and didn't tell me?"

Carly snickered softly at the use of the word maiden in reference to Elizabeth. But she kept the thought to herself, for the sake of self-preservation.

"No she didn't change it back, I did. After what that wit …" Carly caught herself when she saw Jason give her that look again. The one that said she was skating on thin ice and better get off, quick.

"After what that **woman**," she looked at him for approval of her change of moniker. When he didn't look like he was about to yell at her, she went on.

"… did to my cousin, I figured, why should she get to keep our good name? "

Jason looked exasperatingly at his friend. She was smirking at her little dig at Elizabeth, certain she had gotten the last word in. He decided two could play that game.

"You're right. There's no reason she should keep Lucky's name now that they're divorced." He checked his appearance for the last time before he headed out to start the ceremony. Carly's reflection was in his line of vision as he walked toward the door.

She looked satisfied with herself, like she had won her point.

"Well, at least her sharing your family's name won't be a problem for you anymore." She appeared confused by his comment, and he knew it was time to go in for the kill.

"Because after today, she'll have mine."

The expression on her face was priceless. He had definitely made **his **point. And if she could have seen his expression as he walked out of the room, she would have noticed that he was sporting her smirk. 

**To be continued ….**


	2. Chapter 2

Note ---

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.****

Making A Memory

Chapter 2

Elizabeth stood before the full length mirror and admired Emily's efforts. Her hair was up in an elaborate looking cascade of curls, with a few tendrils left down to frame her face. She didn't have on much makeup, just some pink lip gloss and a little mascara. Certain she would be blushing all day long, she didn't imagine she would need help there. There was a small four leaf clover pin, that her Gram had since nursing school, attached to the inside of her slip for good luck. Monica had lent her a diamond bracelet that had been a gift from her late husband Alan. A delicate blue and ivory lace garter rested at her thigh. Old, borrowed, and blue were covered.

The new, was her dress. Elizabeth was absolutely enamored of it. The dress was 40's inspired and almost touched the floor, with her strappy sandals on. It was made of silk crepe satin, which felt like liquid to the touch. The front had a slight cowl neck and was off one shoulder, with fabric draped over the other. The back was more dramatic, ending in a deep V. It fitted her to perfection, thanks to Monica and Emily's attention to detail, along with the excellent seamstress from the boutique it came from. Everything about it was more than she could have dreamed of, but her favorite part was the color. To call it gray or silver would do it an injustice. Elizabeth thought it was the color of moonlight shining on water. Everything that was happening seemed so surreal, that it was a fitting description.

The entire wedding had come together in a matter of weeks, and would not have been possible if not for Emily and Monica. Emily had been Elizabeth's best friend for so long, that she sometimes forgot she was a member of one of the most powerful families in New York. The Quartermaines had pretty much run Port Charles for decades. The amount of time in which the arrangements were made just reinforced that fact for Elizabeth.

She and Jason had been prepared to have a ceremony with just them and a minister. That was until Emily found out about their plans.

"You two can't just act like this is no big deal," she'd said. "There are people who love you who want to celebrate this with you. Let us be happy for you."

Once she'd told Monica her idea, there was no turning back.

----

The Quartermaines had been thrilled when they first learned that Jake was Jason's son. The family had just suffered a loss when the secret came out. Jason's father Alan had died of a heart attack as a result of the Metro Court hostage crisis. The grief was palpable throughout the entire town at the loss of such a prominent and beloved citizen. But the family was gutted by it. Edward, after losing his wife not that long ago, was stunned by the death of his only son. Alan's sister Tracy was uncharacteristically empathetic to her family's pain. Monica was simply inconsolable. She and Alan had almost thirty years together, and the void his absence left in her life was like a raw open wound. Emily, always caring for others, did everything she could to make sure they were all right, though her sorrow was just as deep.

The revelation that Jake was a member of the family, worked like a balm on their souls. It brought joy where before there was only pain. Edward was almost beside himself with the idea that there was a new "Quartermaine heir". Jason quickly, but gently, relieved him of any such notion. Of course, that hadn't stopped Edward from making plans for the baby's future anyway. Monica was renewed by being a grandmother again. She hadn't had any significant part in her grandson Michael's life, and was happy that Jason and Elizabeth wanted to change that with Jake.

Besides laying down the law with Edward, repeatedly, things had gone well with the blended Quartermaine/Morgan family. When Monica heard of the engagement, it made her even happier. Emily told her mother that they planned to have what amounted to a civil ceremony, and Monica wouldn't hear of it. Since she knew how stubborn her son could be about such things, Monica approached Elizabeth with her alternate plan. She offered to throw them a wedding at the Quartermaine Mansion.

Elizabeth was unsure in the beginning if everyone would be okay with the idea. The planning for what Monica had in mind also seemed impossible to pull of in a short amount of time.

"First of all, it's my house, so no one's say matters but mine." Monica had laughed at the idea of anyone objecting anyway.

The whole family was in favor of the marriage, for Jason's sake as well as Jake's. Edward had some crazy idea that being a family man would put Jason back on the straight and narrow, and on the road the rejoining the family fold. Everyone else tried to tell him how ridiculous the notion was, but he refused to give up hope.

Monica told Elizabeth that the arrangements would not be a problem. Knowing how busy she was with work, a small child, and a new baby, Monica insisted that Elizabeth let her and Emily handle all of the details.

Elizabeth told Jason about his mother's offer. "I know you aren't very close to your family," she'd said.

"Monica and I have been a little closer since Alan died. I know how much that hurt her. It seems to make her happy when she sees me. Since she found about Jake, I've seen her smile more. I don't have a problem with having the wedding there, as long as it's what you want. I'm glad that she has things to look forward to now, but I don't want you to do something you don't want to, just because it will make someone else happy. You've done that enough."

Elizabeth was lifted by what he said. It made her believe that she was making the right decision by marrying him. She knew he would always put their family first.

"I don't really have a preference one way or the other. We'll end up married either way. Having our families and friends there would be kind of nice though. As long as it doesn't get too out of control." Elizabeth laughed as she imagined what the Quartermaines might consider a "low key" wedding.

When she went to Monica and told her Jason had agreed, the woman looked like she was on Cloud 9. Emily came over, and the three women began making plans.

"Are you sure this won't be too much trouble for you?"

"Of course not," Monica insisted. "I've planned charity events and balls more complicated than this. And I wasn't looking forward to them half as much. Being a Quartermaine does have it's perks, so don't worry about everything being ready in time." She grabbed a pad and pen from the desk to make some notes. "Now, is there anything in particular you would like?"

Elizabeth thought for a second. "Well, considering that I hadn't planned on getting married, let alone organizing a wedding, I can't think of a thing." She took a breath and tried to imagine the scene. All she could see was Jason waiting for her at the end of an aisle. Nothing else would register in her mind, and so she was back to having no ideas.

"Considering how unconventional this entire thing is, I would like it to be sort of informal. Jason hates tuxes anyway." The other two women nodded in agreement with that, and Monica took notes.

"The only thing I would necessarily want any say in is my dress. As for the rest, I trust both of your judgment."

"I can certainly work with free reign." Emily looked at her mother a little worriedly. "Don't worry sweetheart, I can do informal and small. I may be excited, but I know the most important thing is that Elizabeth and Jason are happy with it, not me." Emily smiled in relief at the reassurance.

"Since you only want a say about the dress, why don't we start with the wedding party's clothes. Then Mom and I will take it from there."

Elizabeth felt relieved at their enthusiasm for this undertaking. With taking care of the boys and preparing the new house to move in, her plate was already full. And if all of the hectic activity kept her mind too occupied to think of the ramifications of what she was about to do, so much the better.

----

Things ended up coming together smoothly, and before she new it, the day had arrived. Elizabeth had spent the night at Windemere with Emily. She lived there with her boyfriend Nikolas Cassadine and his son Spencer. Nikolas was the half-brother of Elizabeth's ex-husband Lucky. She worried at first that it might be awkward for him if she stayed there. But he assured her that he understood what happened between her and his brother, and that he wanted to remain friends like they always had.

Elizabeth and Emily got to the Q Mansion around 1:30 the next day to make sure everything was ready. It was the first time Elizabeth had really been able to get the full effect of what Monica and Emily put together.

The entryway and living room, where the ceremony was to be held, were beautifully decorated with flowers and silver and blue fabric. The colors were decided based on what the bride and groom had chosen to wear. The chandelier in the hall gleamed in the light from the windows. On the grounds behind the house, a large tent was assembled to hold the reception. Groups of round tables were elegantly set with white china and silver chargers. Cut glass vases filled with different varieties of white flowers and one large blue hydrangea centered the tables. A dance floor was in the middle of everything, with a DJ table at it's edge.

"No chamber music?" Emily looked at Elizabeth in wonder at her question, and the two began to laugh.

"Are you kidding? Not on my watch." Emily took her arm and they headed back toward the house. "Don't worry, except for the song you picked for the first dance, I chose everything. So there won't be any elevator music today."

Elizabeth was pleased with all of the preparations. It was beautiful, yet not overdone, just like Monica promised. Only about thirty people were invited, some of them Elizabeth's friends from the hospital that weren't on duty. The rest had sent her their best wishes as well as gifts in their absence.

"We should get upstairs and start on your hair. Bobbie went to help Audrey get the boys ready when they get up from their naps, so they should be here in a couple hours." Emily started up the staircase giving a list of facts. When she glanced behind her, Elizabeth stood at the bottom staring at the place she would stand and say her vows in a few hours.

"Jitters?" Emily took her friend's hand and held it.

"I just want this to be right. I want this to be the best thing for all of us. Not just the boys, but for Jason too." Elizabeth turned back to Emily and received a compassionate look.

"What about you Elizabeth? Is it right for you?"

"So right it hurts."

"What did you say?" Elizabeth's response was so soft that Emily hadn't heard it.

"I said yes. This is absolutely the right thing. So we better go get ready."

----

All of the guests had arrived, and were being seated in preparation for the ceremony to start. Michael and Morgan sped past their father with a quick greeting. Carly came into the foyer behind them, and found Sonny waiting for Jason. He wore one of his perfectly tailored suits in a dark grey, with a black shirt and tie. Jason had asked Sonny to be his best man. It still irked her that he never thought to ask her to be his best person, like she had him at her wedding to Jax. But she imagined he wanted to avoid conflict for little Lizzie. The whole thing just made her head hurt.

"Are you really supporting this insanity? Your best friend is about to make a huge mistake, and you're not going to do anything to stop him?"

Sonny let out a breath and prepared for an argument. Carly looked as good as ever in her black cocktail dress. She was also as bossy as ever. He knew he'd better do damage control before she did something very Carly like, and ended up ruining things for Jason.

"Why bother, I'm sure you've already given him every possible reason you could think of."

She crossed her arms and looked indignant at his comment. He laughed at her standing there probably thinking of the injustice of it all, to her that is.

"Look Carly, I have no problem with Jason marrying Elizabeth. I happen to like her." She cringed very noticeably. "Alright now, stop that. Jason doesn't look like he's doing anything he doesn't want to do. He actually looks happy about it."

"That's because he's good and decent, and he loves those kids. You know how much Jason has always wanted a family since he gave up Michael to us. She is using that to trap him in this ridiculous marriage."

"Come on! First of all, he asked her. Second, it wasn't a necessity because Elizabeth was prepared to be a single mother. Both of them want this. They are both my friends, and I'm going to support their decision. I suggest you do the same."

Carly closed her eyes for a second. She then continued her point as if explaining something to a child who didn't understand. "But he doesn't love her. Jason deserves a real marriage with a woman who accepts him for who he is, and won't try to change him into what she wants him to be. Miss Perfect will never be that for him."

"The fact is, you don't know what they are to each other. No one does but them." Sonny heard the people in the living room begin to prepare for the ceremony to start.

"Okay, I'm going to give you some advice." Carly rolled her eyes at his nerve. "Ah, I think you'll want to take it. You have bulldozed your way through Jason's life," she hit him on the arm for that comment, "with the best of intentions, I know."

She relaxed a little at the acknowledgement.

"Up to this point, he's let you do it. Maybe because it didn't bother him that much or because you hadn't caused any permanent damage, yet." Sonny was certain that if looks could kill, he'd drop where he stood from the one she gave him then. He continued what he was saying anyway. Knowing how much she loved Jason and valued his friendship, he knew she needed to hear this, or risk losing it.

"Here's the thing, Jason has a family now. You don't get to be his top priority. He's your friend, and will always be there for you, you know that. But you can't just tell him how to run his life Carly. More importantly, you're going to have to learn to get along with Elizabeth."

She was flabbergasted at that statement. "But I …. "

He stopped her before she could finish. "Hold on, this is the deal breaker. Now, you don't have to like her."

"Well thank goodness for small favors."

"But, you can't go around bad mouthing her anymore, especially to Jason. She is going to be his wife." She stared at him darkly. "That's right, his wife. You better get used to it. From now on, she will be first in his life. So I'm telling you, do not back him into a corner and try to make him choose. Because, you won't like the choice he makes."

She seemed to get his point. But for the first time, in a long time, Sonny actually saw Carly look scared.

----

"You look pretty Mommy."

"Thank you baby. You look very handsome yourself." Elizabeth straightened Cam's jacket and kissed him on the cheek. Bobbie was holding him on her hip while Audrey held Jake. Both boys were brought to their Mom for a look at them in their outfits. Everyone commented on how adorable they were in the small gray suits. Jake wore only the shirt and pants, because a jacket was too restricting for a baby.

"Thank you both for brining them up. I think if I'd seen them for the first time downstairs, I might have started crying." They all laughed.

"Bobbie, I'm so glad you could be here. I appreciate you helping Gram with the boys."

Bobbie gave Elizabeth a one armed hug. "It's my pleasure honey. I love you and Jason, and I want you both to be happy."

Audrey came over, and Elizabeth rubbed the sleeping baby's cheek with her finger.

"Are you happy darling?"

She looked up at her grandmother's question. The concern was apparent in her eyes. Though she knew her grandmother loved and supported her, no matter what decision she made, Elizabeth was also aware of how apprehensive she was about Jason's lifestyle.

"Yes Gram, I am happy. This is what I want, for myself and the boys." She did her best to hide the speck of doubt that wouldn't let her have complete peace with her decision. Her feelings were her problem, and she didn't want her grandmother to have anything else to worry about.

"Then I'm happy for you. You look just beautiful." Audrey kissed her lightly on the cheek. "We're going to go downstairs now and take our seats. Good luck."

"Thank you Gram."

The two women left with the children and greeted the Quartermaine contingent as they passed in the hallway. Monica, Emily, and Edward came into the room with Elizabeth.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear," Edward remarked. "Just like a young Rita Hayworth. But you're probably too young to know who that is."

"Oh no. I've seen some of her movies on the classic film channel. She was very beautiful, so I thank you for the lovely compliment."

Edward came toward her and handed her a bouquet of flowers. It was a gorgeous cluster of roses with the stems wrapped in silver ribbon. The flower was a blend of various shades of pink, and had a wonderful light fragrance.

"These roses were some of Lila's favorites. They're called Silver Lining. She told me it was a wonderful name for something so beautiful, because it sounded, hopeful. I'm sure she'd be amazed to know that I was listening when she talked about her beloved roses." Everyone laughed at his, most likely correct, assumption. "These roses represent what you and those little boys have been for this family, since we lost Alan. You've brought hope back into this house. For that we are very grateful. I'm sure Lila would be pleased if you would carry these down the aisle."

Elizabeth tried her best to hold the tears that wanted to fall. "It would be an honor. Thank you so much." She gave him a hug, and he surprised her by hugging her back.

Most people thought Edward Quartermaine was a mean, ruthless old man, and he could be. But there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he loved his wife dearly. Elizabeth imagined that at times like this, when the family was gathered together, he must miss her terribly. If this wedding gave any of them even a little happiness after such great losses, then it made it that much more worthwhile.

"Alright, no crying, this is supposed to be a happy occasion." Monica contradictorily dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. She came over to Elizabeth and gave her a hug as well. "You do look stunning. I am so glad that you are going to be my daughter-in-law. I know that you and my son will be very happy together."

"Thank you."

"I hope you won't listen to anyone who tries to tell you otherwise." Monica raised an eyebrow.

For a moment Elizabeth wondered what she meant. Then it dawned on her. "Can I assume you're talking about Carly?"

Monica gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course. Everyone else has the decency to wish you both well. I just passed her in the foyer on the way up here, wearing black no less, and scowling all the while. I just wanted to give you a heads up. One never knows what that woman is capable of. If you'd like, when we get to the "speak now or forever hold your peace" part of the ceremony, I could have Alice put her in one of those Reverse Chicken Wing thingies she's always talking about."

"Mom!" Emily attempted a look of shock, but couldn't keep herself from laughing. It was contagious, and they all joined in. After a minute composure returned to the group.

"As interesting as that might be, I don't think it'll be necessary," Elizabeth replied.

"She's right Mom. Carly may not be …. enthusiastic, about this wedding," Emily paused when everyone looked at her strangely. "Alright, she hates it. But she's smart enough to not do anything to stop it. She knows Jason would never forgive her." No one could argue with that logic.

The music that signaled they were ready downstairs started to play. Emily grabbed her bouquet that she had placed on a side table, and turned to her best friend. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Edward offered Elizabeth his arm; he had been touched when she asked him weeks ago to walk her down the aisle. "Shall we?"

"We shall." They followed Monica and Emily out the door and to the top of the staircase, to await their cue.

----

The wedding processional music began to play, and Jason took his place next to the minister. Beside him, Sonny checked his pocket for the ring. Both men then turned to the foyer as the wedding party began to enter.

Ned escorted Monica down the aisle, and they sat to the right side. Next Emily appeared and made her way to the front. She was wearing a strapless blue dress and silver heels. After a smile and wink at her brother, she took her place on the other side of the minister. The preamble sounded, and the guests stood for the bride's entrance. Edward and Elizabeth came through the doors and headed slowly toward the altar.

Jason's breath hitched at the sight of her. Never had he seen anything as beautiful as the woman walking his way. Elizabeth seemed to be radiating light from within, and he couldn't pull his eyes away from hers.

Elizabeth thought her knees might buckle when she saw Jason, and was grateful that Edward was there to keep her steady. He looked like a dream that she was having, but while awake. His eyes had locked with hers and wouldn't release their hold. Then he smiled, and her heart stuttered a beat. Her lips answered it automatically. It was impossible not to smile when he smiled at her.

They reached him and Edward placed her hand in Jason's. Elizabeth was able to take her eyes from his long enough to hand her bouquet to Emily. When she turned again he leaned toward her and whispered, "You look beautiful."

In her flustered state, she whispered back, "So do you." They looked at each other and laughed softly. The moment calmed her a little. She was able to remember that, although she was head over heels in love with the man, he was still her good friend Jason.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

The minister began the ceremony, but most of what he said went by Elizabeth in a rush. She registered for a moment when he asked if anyone objected. Though she had turned Jason down before, and even considered at one point not marrying him now, she didn't really know what she would do if someone stopped them. There was a tense moment when a few people stared at Carly, which Elizabeth saw from the corner of her vision, but the minister continued uninterrupted.

The vows were next, and Jason went first.

"I, Jason Morgan, take you Elizabeth Webber Spencer, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love, honor, and protect you, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow." Jason held Elizabeth's hands firmly in his, as a way of letting her know that he meant every word he said. He wanted her to feel safe and secure with him, always.

"I, Elizabeth Webber Spencer, take you Jason Morgan, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward. For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love, honor, and protect you, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow." When the word love passed her lips, she blinked for a long second, afraid that her eyes would betray her feelings. She knew how good at reading people Jason was, and that he would feel guilty for not returning them.

"May I have the rings please?" Sonny and Emily handed their small charges to the minister. "May the Lord bless these rings and those that wear them. And may the union they symbolize, last a lifetime." He handed the smaller ring to Jason. "Jason, place this ring on the third finger of Elizabeth's left hand."

Jason gently put the ring on her finger. He once again looked deeply into her eyes, and recited the words the minister spoke. "With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." He lifted her hand to his lips, without dropping her gaze, and kissed her hand where he'd placed the ring.

A collective sigh rippled through the female guests. Elizabeth knew exactly where they were coming from. How she hadn't fainted on the spot, she wasn't really sure.

"Elizabeth, place this ring on the third finger of Jason's left hand." When she had the ring, she put it on his finger, and repeated the words recited to her. "With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow."

"Now, you have recited your vows, one to the other, and sealed your pledge with the giving and receiving of rings. By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss your bride."

Jason touched her cheek, then slid his fingers to the nape of her neck. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her lightly. The feeling behind it changed after a second. Her soft mouth tempted him to more. The kiss became insistent on both of their parts, and lasted a few moments longer than either intended. The sound of applause broke the spell, and made them release each other. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. They held each others' gaze, and attempted to figure out what had just happened. She unknowingly licked her lips, and the action left him wanting to pull her back to him.

"It is my pleasure to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

The minister's voice brought Elizabeth out of her fog. She turned to the standing guests and smiled, praying the whole time that her wobbly legs would carry her out of the room. Emily handed her the bouquet, and Jason hooked her other arm in his. She looked straight ahead, so that she could focus on her steps.

Within a matter of minutes, her life was forever changed. Her children had a father that they could depend on, that was what mattered most to her. As for the husband part, as Scarlett once said, she'd think about that tomorrow.

To be continued ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Note ---**

The words to the song mentioned in the story were retrieved from a website.

I did not write the lyrics nor do I own the song.

The other song titles and singers are also real.

I don't own them either.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 3**

"Everyone, I give you, the newlyweds. Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan."

The DJ announced them, and Elizabeth and Jason entered the reception tent. They were greeted by applause, and a few whistles. Once they reached their table, everyone sat down and prepared to be served dinner.

Most people already had drinks, but their champagne glasses were refilled. The wedding party had taken a few minutes following the ceremony to take pictures in Lila's rose garden. Elizabeth loved the one with Jason, herself, the boys, her Gram, and the Quartermaines. It made her feel like they were all a real family. Monica told her she would have all of the pictures the photographer took that day put into an album for her, and she could choose which ones she wanted matted and framed. She definitely wanted the one of her, Jason, and the boys to go on the wall in the new house.

Jason wasn't much for these kinds of formal functions, but he was being a trooper, and even seemed to be enjoying himself at times. Monica obviously knew her son's low tolerance for formality, and did everything she could to keep the pomp to a minimum. The pictures had been done fairly quickly, as much for the children's sake as Jason's. And the reception schedule she'd shown Elizabeth the previous week was simple and to the point.

When everyone was settled, Sonny stood with his champagne glass. "I'm not that great at speeches, but I would like to congratulate my best friend and his new wife. Elizabeth, I've known you for a long time. I've seen you grow from a teenager into a beautiful, confident woman. I know what a good and loyal friend you are, and that's why I'm sure that Jason is in good hands. He trusts and has faith in you, and when a marriage has those two things, it's already a success. Jason, what can I say? I love you like a brother, and wish only happiness for you and your bride. You have a beautiful family, and I can't think of anyone in the world who deserves it more. Love and protect them with everything you have, and never take them for granted."

He looked out into the crowd then, and met Carly's eyes. It was a regret he'd always have that their family wasn't together anymore, he hoped his friend would avoid making the same mistakes.

"God Bless you both. To Jason and Elizabeth." Everyone raised their glasses and repeated the sentiment. Sonny hugged them both and took his seat.

Emily stood next to make her toast. "You know how much I love the two of you. Jason, I know what family means to you. Jake and Cam are the luckiest kids in the world to have you as their Dad. I know that you will love and nurture them, and help them to become amazing people. You've also managed to turn my best friend into my sister, which gives you extra points in my book ."

That statement earned a chuckle from the crowd.

"Elizabeth, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know, and I trust you completely with my brother's. He has this tendency to always put himself last. But I'm sure you'll put a stop to it, and for that I will always be grateful. Take care of each other, love each other, and never forget how fortunate you are to have one another. To Jason and Elizabeth."

Again the people raised their glasses in tribute to the couple.

Emily hoped that they both were listening when she told them to love each other. Her brother and her friend may not realize it yet, but she was certain they were already there. One day, in their own time, they would see it too.

After the toasts, dinner was served. They dined on Filet Mignon in a delicious sauce, with small garlic roasted potatoes and grilled asparagus spears. The guests were also given the option of spinach ravioli in a creamy white sauce, in case anyone was a vegetarian or allergic to the other entrée. Monica even arranged to have Jason's favorite beer on hand, in glasses, of course.

When the meal was over, people began to mingle. Elizabeth had been called over to a group of her friends from work. The four women each worked in different nursing fields.

"Can we see your ring?", Amanda from Obstetrics asked.

"Sure." She held out her hand, and the women gathered around to get a closer look.

Elizabeth realized then that she had never really gotten much of a look at it either. So many things were going on that it missed her attention. Jason had actually been the one to pick out the rings, so she hadn't seen them until today. She did get a look at Jason's ring when she put it on his finger. It was a platinum band with a square edged shape that had a matte finish. A very practical choice, she thought, very Jason. It had looked to her like a band of steel wrapped around his finger, like it would always be there, like Jason. Her ring was a similar shape, but more delicate looking. It was polished to a mirror shine instead of matte. Going all the way around the center was an etched pattern; a twisting vine with diamond cut leaves attached.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" The rest of the group murmured their agreement with Amanda's remark.

Though she didn't say so, Elizabeth agreed as well. "Thank you. I can't take credit for it though, Jason picked it out."

"Are you for real? He looks like that, and has great taste in jewelry? You are a lucky girl." They all laughed and nodded at the same time.

Elizabeth looked back down at her ring thoughtfully. "I am," she said quietly.

----

Across the room, Jason was talking to Sonny when Carly walked up.

"Come to congratulate me?" Jason gave her on of his half smiles, like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Congratulate you for what?"

"Carly," Sonny put a warning in his voice.

"Oh, calm down," she scolded. "You two always assume the worst about me."

"You usually give us good reason to." Jason stifled a laugh at Sonny's spot on observation.

"Fine, make fun of me if you want. But I'm going to be good today."

Sonny and Jason looked at each other skeptically.

"Yes, I'm capable of it. Besides, the damage is done now."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. "You couldn't even last ten seconds without making some back-handed comment."

"Look, nobody's under the illusion that Elizabeth and I are going to be BFF's all of a sudden, so there's no need in me pretending." Carly took Jason's hands in hers. "You know I only act the way I do because I love you. I just want you to be happy. What's done is done, and I will ….try …to deal with it. Can that be enough for right now?"

Jason shook his head in disbelief. She tried his patience most of the time, but he knew she was just looking out for him, in her Carly way. "Yes, that can be enough …**for now**." She thanked him and gave him a big hug.

At that moment, Emily came over to them. "Could I borrow my brother for a minute?"

Jason and Emily walked to a corner with no people. "Everything is ready, just like you wanted."

"Thanks for helping me with this Em. I wanted to take Elizabeth away for a few days, but Sonny and I have some stuff going on that makes it impossible to leave Port Charles right now. I hope she likes what I have planned."

"Jase, I can safely guarantee you that any woman would love to be in Elizabeth's shoes when she sees what you did for her. It's unbelievably thoughtful, and shows exactly how much you care about her." Emily looked at him carefully. "Have I told you how happy I am for you?"

"Only about ten times." Jason smiled at his little sister.

"Well, one more won't hurt. I'm so happy for you!" She hugged him, and laughed at her own sappiness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." The DJ's announcement brought everyone to the edges of the dance floor.

Jason walked toward where Elizabeth stood with her friends. When he'd almost reached her, he held out his hand, asking her without words to come to him. His eyes pulled at her like a magnet, and she put her hand in his. The DJ began to play the song that Elizabeth chose, Bring It On Home by Little Big Town.

Jason pulled her to him with one hand, and held her hand in the other. They began to move to the music. The rest of the people seemed to disappear from around them, and they were alone in the middle of the floor.

_You've got someone here  
Wants to make it all right  
Someone that loves you more  
Than life right here  
You've got willing arms that'll hold you tight  
A hand to lead you on through the night right here  
I know your heart can get  
All tangled up inside  
But don't you keep it to yourself_

_When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me_

Elizabeth felt heat at her back where his hand rested. The low back of her dress left her skin exposed to his touch. Her breath quickened at the sensation. His eyes stayed on her face as they danced. When she could no longer stand how vulnerable it made her feel, she put her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed and she listened to the words of the song. She had chosen it because it described how she felt about Jason perfectly. What she wanted more than anything was to love and care for him the rest of her life, and to make him feel safe, the way he did her.

_You know I know you  
Like the back of my hand  
You know I'm gonna do  
All that I can right here  
Gonna lie with you  
Till you fall asleep  
When the morning comes  
I'm still gonna be right here  
Yes, I am  
(Ooooooooooooo)  
Take your worries and  
Just drop them at the door  
Baby, leave it all behind_

_When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me_

Jason held his wife close to him. His wife. It still felt strange to even think it, but right at the same time. He took a deep breath, and the fragrance of roses surrounded him. He instinctively knew it wasn't perfume, but the lingering smell of the flowers from outside. Elizabeth didn't drench herself in the stuff like some women he'd known. There was no need for extra, anything, to make her desirable. She was a natural beauty, and not at all conscious of it. Her face captivated him, and her lips made him want to kiss her until they both couldn't breathe. He tried to take his mind off that particular train of thought by listening to the song that played. He thought Emily had made a good choice; the words described exactly how he felt about Elizabeth. All he wanted was to protect her and make her feel loved. He would prove to her that she has someone who will put her first and give her what she needs.

_Baby, let me be your safe harbor  
Don't let the water come  
And carry you away_

_When your long day is over  
And you can barely drag your feet  
The weight of the world  
Is on your shoulders  
I know what you need  
Bring it on home to me_

The song ended, and the crowd applauded them. Jason and Elizabeth slowly parted from one another and turned to the guests.

"Alright everybody, it's time to get this party started! Grab a partner and get on the floor. We're going back in time to an era when power ballads and pop ruled the world. Welcome to the Eiightieees!" Everyone looked in shock at the DJ after his announcement. Unaware of his surprised audience, the man began to play Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Want To Have Fun.

"What did he just say?"

Elizabeth looked at Jason to answer his question, and found him as confused as she was. "I think he said, welcome to the eighties."

The guests all continued to look at each other, as if wondering if there was a mistake, or if they should start dancing.

Elizabeth scanned the edge of the dance floor until her eyes found Emily. Her friend was grinning like crazy and looked on the verge of exploding with laughter. Elizabeth gestured for her to come over. Once Emily was standing in front of her, still grinning, she simply looked at her questioningly.

Emily decided to have mercy on the stunned bride. "Think about it for a minute. One of us just got married, and there is eighties music playing."

Elizabeth stared at her for a second, still in the dark. Then her eyes grew large, and Emily knew she got it.

"Oh my goodness, Em you didn't!"

Emily nodded her head in affirmation. The two of them looked at each other, then they started laughing uncontrollably. At the sight of them, people became even more confused.

Jason decided that someone needed to get to the bottom of this. "Okay, do you two want to fill someone else in on the joke?"

Elizabeth and Emily tried to bring themselves under control long enough to answer him. After taking a bracing breath, Elizabeth made an attempt. "When Em and I were teenagers, we loved eighties music." Another chuckle escaped her before she could help it. "We used to sit in our rooms together and listen to it, while planning our weddings."

"Yeah. We said we were going to have, the cheesiest, most fun receptions ever. Jason, you're about as laid back as it gets. So I figured this would be the right wedding to bring the dream to life." They started laughing all over again.

"What do you say Elizabeth? May I have this dance?" Emily bent at the waist and offered her hand.

"Yes you may." Elizabeth took her hand, and they went to the center of the floor.

They started dancing to the music and having a great time. When the other guests saw that it was okay, they began to trickle out onto the floor as well.

Edward came in from taking a call at the house. "Who on earth picked that God awful racket?! What happened to playing classical music when in the company of civilized adults?" No one was paying heed to his complaints. "My house has been taken over by a bunch of hooligans!"

Monica came over to him then. "My house."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the floor. "Edward, you're going to have a good time today, and like it." They began to dance, not quite like everyone else, but dance just the same. He even smiled despite himself.

Before they knew it, the party was in full swing.

----

Emily walked over to Jason, who had just finished talking to their mother.

"This has made her very happy you know?" She linked her arm in his as they watched Monica join some of her hospital colleagues.

"She was just saying the same thing. I'm glad she's had something to take her mind off Alan, even if it's just for a little while." He turned his attention to the people on the dance floor. "This party would pick anyone up."

He saw Elizabeth dancing with Cam to Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves. "Thank you Em."

Surprised at the more serious tone in his voice, she looked at him. "What for?"

"Putting that smile on Elizabeth's face. She's been stressed lately. She tries to hide it, but I can tell. When you two were laughing about the music, it was the first time in a while that she was totally uninhibited. That's what I want her to feel like from now on. Free."

Emily studied the expression on her brother's face as he watched his wife. She had never seen a man so in love with a woman. Her happiness was the whole world to him. There was a light in his eyes that she'd not seen before, and it made her want to weep with gratitude. Jason was the most selfless person she'd ever known. She hoped that eventually he and Elizabeth would realize what they had in each other, and be able to enjoy it to the fullest.

He suddenly began to smile, and without following his eyes, she knew that Elizabeth was coming towards them. When she heard her voice next, it was no surprise.

"Em, I've got to hand it to you. You really know how to throw a party. If the doctor thing doesn't work out, you'd make an excellent wedding planner." She turned to Jason then and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for the cutting of the cake." Hearing the announcement, the three of them headed towards the round table where the beautiful cake sat prominently.

It was a four tiered, square shaped cake with an iridescent silver frosting. There were edible blue and white flowers cascading along the side that looked like they had grown there.

"It looks too pretty to eat." Elizabeth whispered to Jason, once they were standing before it. He laughed lightly at her thought.

Jason picked up the cake knife, and Elizabeth placed her hand over his as they cut the first piece of cake. Flashes went off in the background as the photographer caught the moment. Once the cake was on the plate, Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other cautiously.

"Be nice," Elizabeth stated, as Jason held up a piece for her to taste. She carefully took a bite. The onlookers applauded Jason's good manners.

Next, Elizabeth picked up a piece to offer Jason. He leaned forward to take a bite, and Elizabeth smushed it in his face. The guests laughed uproariously. Jason tried not to laugh, but couldn't stop himself. Elizabeth giggled while helping him wipe the cake off his face.

"What happened to, be nice?" He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to look disapproving.

She wasn't falling for it though. "That only applied to you. See, I'm the one in the fancy dress."

They looked at one another seriously, for about a second, and then started laughing again.

The crowd began asking for a kiss from the couple. Jason took Elizabeth's face in his hands and kissed her sweetly. In his opinion, she tasted better than the cake.

----

"This is a lovely party." Bobbie had come over to Elizabeth once she'd finished her cake.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself. And I'm very glad you came, after everything with Lucky."

Bobbie gave her a quick hug and eased her mind. "Oh honey, I know life is complicated. A lot of things happen that we don't expect, and sometimes they work out the way they're meant to when were not looking. Lucky is doing well in California, I think that's where he needs to be right now. I think you and Jason are exactly where you need to be too."

That assurance did more for her than Bobbie realized.

Elizabeth took her hands and smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't be afraid to let yourself be happy. You deserve it." Bobbie kissed her on the cheek.

Just then the DJ started playing a new song. "Oh, I love that song. Rick Springfield is my favorite. Excuse me, I have to find my date for this one." Bobbie scanned the room and spotted him sitting at a table. "Noah, let's dance." She headed off to join him on the floor.

Elizabeth watched the dancers; suddenly there was a presence behind her.

"Not as fancy as the usual Quartermaine shindig, but those aren't Jason's style anyway."

The voice made her want to dig her nails into her palms, but she was determined to be civil, if it killed them both.

"Carly." She placed a smile on her face and turned around. "I hope you're having a good time." The mocking expression that greeted her made Elizabeth want to scream.

"Yeah, I'm having loads of fun. Lets cut to the chase, shall we?" Carly raised her brow in question.

Knowing it was inevitable, Elizabeth nodded for her to go on.

"Jason is my best friend. That's not going to change, ever. You are his …," she paused on the word as if it were poison, "wife, for the immediate future, and it appears that we are going to have to tolerate each other."

Carly's idea of a truce left much to be desired.

"I am willing to try and put up with you, for Jason's sake, and Jake's. But hear this." She stepped closer to Elizabeth to let her know she was serious. "If you ever, and I mean ever, do anything to hurt Jason, you will be in for a world of trouble that you couldn't even imagine. Do we understand each other?"

Elizabeth looked back at her, and replied calmly. "Perfectly."

Carly gave another little smile and started to walk away.

"Oh, Carly?"

Reluctantly, she turned back.

Elizabeth closed the gap between them. "I just wanted to make sure you knew that your ….warning, works both ways."

Carly crossed her arms, and waited for what came next.

"As you so respectfully put it. I am Jason's …wife, for the immediate future. I happen to take that seriously. In my definition, a wife takes care of her husband, and protects him from all comers. That includes people who take advantage of his kindness, and those who have no respect for boundaries. So you see, from now on, I will make sure that Jason doesn't spend so much time solving everyone else's problems that he forgets about himself." Carly looked at her incredulously.

"Do we understand each other?" They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Perfectly." With that Carly walked away, and Elizabeth felt relieved that the showdown was out of the way.

----

Jason saw Carly and Elizabeth together on the other side of the room and headed that way to prevent World War III. By the time he was halfway there, Carly was already walking away.

"Is everything alright?" He touched Elizabeth on the arm, as if checking for injuries.

"Yes. All's quiet on the western front, no shots fired."

It amazed him sometimes how well they could read each other.

He looked at her for a moment longer, and something seemed different. "Are you shorter?" She seemed stunned by what he said. Hopefully he hadn't said one of those guy things that made women mad for reasons he didn't understand.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth pulled him a little closer and gestured with her eyes for him to look down.

She pulled the hem of her dress up just enough for him to see her pink painted toes peeking out from underneath. "What happened to your shoes?"

"Shhhh!"

He grinned at her adamant reprimand, but lowered his voice to appease her. "Sorry. What happened to them?"

She glanced around briefly to make sure no one was listening. "They were very nice to look at, but they were killing my feet. When the dancing started up again, I just couldn't take it anymore." She averted her eyes for the rest of her confession. "So I took them off and hid them under the cake table."

Jason tried desperately not to laugh, but she looked so adorable in her embarrassment, that one escaped anyway.

"Don't laugh. I'd be mortified if anyone found out. Up to now, no one noticed. How did you?" It appeared she couldn't follow her own edict, because she had bitten her lip to keep from laughing too.

He watched her mouth for a moment and then looked in her eyes. "I notice everything about you." They stood there, no longer laughing, but feeling a more powerful emotion.

Suddenly they were joined by Jason's friend Spinelli and his date Georgie. "Greetings. The Jackal wishes to offer Stone Cold and … Mrs. Stone Cold, his most humble felicitations on their newly wedded bliss. It is a certainty that the Morgan family unit will thrive in domestic harmony."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned slightly toward Jason. "That was a compliment, right?"

He looked about as unsure. "I think so."

Fortunately, Georgie was able to translate. "What he's trying to say is, congratulations. We're both sure that you'll be very happy together."

"Thank you Georgie," Elizabeth replied.

"You're welcome. This has been a lot of fun. I never new the Quartermaines were such party animals." She turned and nodded toward the dance floor where Alice was dancing with Michael and Morgan to Duran Duran's Hungry Like the Wolf. The group looked at one another again and chuckled.

They talked for a minute, then Elizabeth excused herself. She knew she'd better get her shoes before she forgot them.

When the song ended the DJ made another announcement. " Everyone, please make your way to the dance floor for the bouquet and garter toss."

Elizabeth sought out Emily in the crowd. "I didn't think about it before, but I don't want to give away my beautiful bouquet. I'd like to save it, because of Lila."

Emily quickly eased her worry. "It's already taken care of. Mom is going to have it preserved for you. When Grandfather told us what he was going to do, I had the florist make a small one for you to throw." In her hand was a small cluster of pink roses wrapped with a blue ribbon.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

Emily pretended to think seriously about it. "No."

Elizabeth shook her head and went to the middle of the floor with her replacement bouquet.

"All of the single Ladies, stand behind the bride." The women followed the DJ's instruction, and prepared for battle. Elizabeth looked behind her to make sure that Emily was in her line of fire.

"Okay, here we go. One, two, three!"

Elizabeth tossed the flowers over her head. There was an initial scramble, but they ended up in Em's hands. She held her prize aloft and gave Nikolas a wink. The guests applauded her victory.

"Now for the garter. We need the groom for this one!" A sexy saxophone piece came over the sound system.

A chair was brought to the center of the floor for Elizabeth to sit on. Jason knelt before her once she was seated. He lifted the very edge of her dress, and looked at her feet. The silver heels she'd worn earlier were back in place. He'd wanted to make sure, lest he embarrass her in front of everyone. He raised an eyebrow at her, and they both grinned at their private joke.

Jason rubbed his hands together to make sure they weren't chilled. He placed his hand beneath the hem of her dress. Starting at the ankle, he slowly slid his hand along the back of her left leg. She wasn't wearing stockings, so there was no barrier between him and her soft skin. As he worked his way up, his gaze traveled over her body. He noticed her hands were wrapped around the edge of the chair. When he reached her thigh, her fingers clenched slightly. His mouth quirked upward at the thought that she wasn't unaffected by what he was doing. Finally, his eyes collided with hers. The heat of the connection almost burned him on the inside. Her breathing matched his, and she licked her lips. It was when her eyes widened, that he realized he had passed the garter. He slid his hand back and hooked it with his fingers. Making quick work of it, he pulled it off of her leg. Otherwise, the crowd would be getting more of a show than they bargained for.

There were a few catcalls when he emerged with the fruit of his labor. Elizabeth stayed seated out of self preservation. One more second of that, and she would have spontaneously combusted.

"All the single Gentlemen, join the groom on the floor. Don't be shy, it won't hurt, much!" Everyone laughed at the quip.

Jason stood in front of Elizabeth waiting for the count.

"Ready? One, two, three!"

The garter went flying. A couple of guys moved aside, but some were brave enough to make an attempt on it. Nikolas was the victor in that round.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other in amazement. She stood up as Emily and Nikolas made their way over to them amidst the clapping.

"Okay, how ironic is that? You two caught the bouquet and garter at our wedding, and now we duplicate the feat at yours." Nikolas looked at the harmless looking piece of lace in his hand. "Maybe there's something to this superstition."

They all agreed with his assessment.

----

"You know something, don't you?"

Elizabeth had just finished brushing out her hair, and was putting on her shoes in preparation to leave. She knew there would be no honeymoon trip. Jason had explained to her that some business matters were up in the air, and that he wouldn't be able to leave Port Charles at the moment. She didn't bother to tell him that she hadn't been expecting some romantic getaway. Those were for couples who were madly in love. There was no denying that she and Jason shared an electric attraction, they had a son to prove it. But love was something altogether different.

"I don't know what you mean." Emily's smug look belied what she claimed.

Obviously Jason was taking her somewhere, but Emily was like Fort Knox when it came to a secret. All she had to go on was the clothes her friend had chosen for her to change into. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, a short sleeve pink blouse, and her black lace-up hikers.

"Would you stop trying to guess and just go with it?" Emily shook her head and made her way downstairs.

Elizabeth hurried to catch up with her and found Jason at the end of the stairs.

Lord help her. He had on jeans and his blue suit shirt with the top two buttons undone. It didn't seem possible, but he looked even better than he had earlier. She made her way down, with him smiling at her all the way. Was the man trying to make her take a header? Who could concentrate on walking when he was doing that?

"So, you've been trying to get Em to talk, hmm?" He crossed his arms and did his best impression of a scolding stare.

She crossed her arms and looked back at him. "Maybe."

He opened the door and held it for her. He held out his hand and she linked her fingers with his. They walked outside to cheers, and confetti being thrown at them.

Jason hugged his sister and his mother. "Thank you for doing all of this for us."

Monica took his face in her hands. "Thank you for letting me." She kissed him on the cheek.

Elizabeth hugged her Gram. "Have fun sweetheart, and be careful."

She knew that sentiment meant more than crossing the street at the light. Her life was in more danger now that she was Mrs. Jason Morgan. It was a fact that they would all have to learn to deal with. But she didn't want her Grandmother to constantly be afraid for her. "I'll be fine, I promise." She and Jason swapped sides for more hugs.

"Take care of my girl."

Jason knew what Audrey meant. "I'll always keep her safe. You have my word."

"You've all been so amazing to me. I can't thank you enough. And it was wonderful of you to have Gram and the boys stay the night so Cam could stay at the party longer. My poor little guy was out before he hit the pillow."

Monica took her hand. "There is no need to thank me. You have made my decade today. I was able to see my son get married to a beautiful young woman. I danced until my feet are ready to fall off. I got to spend time with Michael today. And the icing on the proverbial wedding cake is that I get to wake up tomorrow and play with my two adorable new grandsons. Life just doesn't get better than that."

Elizabeth was touched that she already saw Cam as her grandson. Both of her children had a loving extended family to count on now.

"Tracy, are you talking to someone?" Jason wondered at her murmuring to herself so often lately. Even his mother was beginning to worry about her.

"No of course I'm not. I was just … remembering what I was going to say to you." She looked to the side for a moment, and then back at him. "If your father were here, I know he'd be very proud of you today. And he'd want you to know that he loves you. All he ever wanted was for you to be happy, even though he didn't always go about saying it in the right way."

She shocked him by hugging him. He was too stunned to move and just stood there. "Uh … thanks. I appreciate that."

She released him and straightened her clothes. "No problem." As she walked toward the house, he could have sworn he heard her say under her breath, "Are you happy now?" He shook his head in confusion, and headed around the side of the house for Elizabeth's surprise.

"Hey Em, where's the car?" Emily looked unsure of what she meant. "You know. One of those things with four wheels that takes you from one place to another." Suddenly she looked like it dawned on her what Elizabeth was talking about.

"Oh, the car. There isn't one."

Now it was her turn to look lost. "Then how are we supposed to get wherever we're going?" She looked around to ask Jason, but didn't see him anywhere. "Right. No car, and now no husband. I'm really on a roll." It gave her a bit of a tingle every time she referred to Jason as her husband. If she didn't watch it, she'd never call him by name again.

All of a sudden there was a rumble and a tremor in the ground. The remaining well wishers turned in he direction of the sound. Around the corner of the house came a motorcycle with the engine revving. It was Jason.

He pulled up in front of Elizabeth and turned off the ignition as the people moved closer. She looked at him in puzzlement. "Want to go for a ride?" He had on his leather jacket, and was heart-stopping sexy on that bike. No woman in her right mind would refuse him anything.

"Am I dressed for it?"

He gave her a thorough perusal, as if carefully appraising her attire. "Not quite." He looked past her toward the house. "Em? Can we do anything about that?"

Emily came up beside her with a rectangular box. Elizabeth stared at them both for a second and then opened the box. Inside was a beautiful black leather jacket. It felt as smooth as silk against her hand. She put it on, and it fit her perfectly.

"Do I pass inspection now?"

Jason narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Turn around." She patiently obliged him. "You'll do."

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing. She noticed a basket on the side of the bike. "What's in there?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You'll have to wait and see."

He pulled a helmet off the back of the bike and held it out to her. "Hop on." She smiled a slow smile and he knew he was in trouble, the good kind.

After her helmet was in place, Jason held her hand while she climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on.

"You ready?" She nodded her head in answer.

He turned the ignition and the bike roared to life. The ring on his finger glowed as he revved the engine. Elizabeth felt like it was signaling to her. Something was coming, but she didn't know what, yet. As long as Jason was with her, she knew she could handle anything.

She waved to the people, and they took off down the driveway. Everyone waved and shouted goodbye. As the brake lights glowed, they could see a small sign just above it. Emily giggled at her creation. The sign said, "Just Hitched".

**To be continued ….**

Thank you to all the posters for the great comments! They're better than caffeine to keep me going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes ---**

The place mentioned in the story is real.

The description is based on internet info, not personal experience, so accuracy is not guaranteed.

I don't own GH or any of the characters, just my story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 4**

Elizabeth held on tight to Jason as they flew down the highway. That was definitely what it felt like, flying. Everything in her field of vision was nothing but a blur of color. Sound was just a loud roar in her ears. All of her senses were on overload.

She had missed it desperately.

It wasn't just the rush of the ride itself that pulled at her, it was being with him. Jason was her thrill as much as the feel of the world racing by. He had a way of making life better, simply by being there when she experienced it.

They rounded a sharp curve, and Elizabeth tightened her grasp. Jason smiled to himself as he remembered how much she loved the turns when they used to take rides years ago. The Cliff Road had been her favorite, because there were so many twists in it. He'd taken a lot of rides on his own since then; to think or just to let off steam. However, he never enjoyed it as much as he had when she was with him.

When they first became friends, she'd been grieving the death of her first love, Lucky. He'd been presumed dead in a building fire. Elizabeth had been so overwhelmed by the pain that she didn't care what happened to her. One night she'd dressed to kill, and went looking for trouble, at a bar called Jake's. It was a dive, but Jason had often gone there looking for trouble himself, so he understood the urge.

After the accident that erased his memory of being Jason Quartermaine, he'd been frustrated and angry about almost everything. Sometimes he'd go to Jake's and find some unlucky jerk who'd harassed a waitress, or generally just needed to be taught a lesson, and get in a fight. It wasn't that he necessarily enjoyed fighting, but it was easier to beat up a random idiot, than to fight the demons he had from a life he couldn't remember.

Back then, he'd met a girl who helped him see what he was doing to himself by living inside all of that anger. Her name was Robin, and she was Jason Morgan's first love. He'd listened to her when she needed to talk, and she did the same for him. It turned out to be as good of a release as fighting, and almost as good as riding. Robin had shown him how much pain he was in and helped him deal with it. That was why he was able to recognize it in someone else.

When he'd seen Elizabeth in that bar, he new he was seeing a disaster in the making. A guy started talking to her, and became aggressive when she turned him down. Jason wasn't about to let her get hurt, any more than she apparently was already, so he stepped in and neutralized the threat. When they were alone, she let him have it for getting involved when it hadn't been his place, according to her. He knew his little sister's friend was feeling more than she let on, so he bought her a soda and got her to talk. It turned out to be exactly as he suspected.

They ended up talking about their previous relationships, and how hard it was to let go. That day, he learned she had a tendency to hide her emotions to protect other people. No one had looked beyond the surface to find the truth. Not that they didn't care, they just wanted to believe that she was alright. Jason was the first person to see her, really see her, since she lost Lucky.

It struck him as unfair to see this beautiful young girl so, defeated. At that moment, he decided to offer her the one thing he could think of that might help; a ride to nowhere. Whether he felt hurt, confused, or just needed to escape, his bike gave him distance from all of it. He wanted to do that for her.

They rode until he could feel some of the tension leave her. They rode long enough to take her breath away; so that she could breathe again. When he finally took her home, she was different from the girl who'd sat before him at Jake's.

She smiled at him, and it changed his life. That smile became his mission. He took her on rides, joked with her, and listened to her talk about how much she loved painting; anything that would produce that incredible sight.

Jason hadn't been fully aware of it then, but he knew now, that he had begun to fall for her. At the time she was so young, neither were ready for anything to happen between them. Nonetheless, she'd taken hold of his heart, and has never let go.

Lucky was eventually found to be alive. His reappearance caused a rift in Jason's friendship with Elizabeth, but as long as she was happy, nothing else mattered to him. There were times, when her relationship was rocky, that he thought there might be a chance for him and Elizabeth.

At one point they had broken up, and Elizabeth found Lucky in bed with her sister. Jason found her at Kelly's, upset, and took her back to her art studio to vent. She felt foolish for always being so understanding and good to everyone, and so easily lied to. He asked her what she wanted, and she kissed him. It quickly got intense. Jason wanted her like a man in the desert wants water. He ached with the need to make her his. They were about to make love, when she pulled back. Though it almost killed him, he let her go. Elizabeth told him that she didn't want them being together to be about her anger at Lucky. It should be about their feelings for each other, or she wouldn't be able to face him again. Losing her completely was not a risk he would willingly take. He told her he'd rather have her as a friend than not at all, but made it clear that she could change her mind anytime.

They stayed on the periphery of each others' lives, always there should the other be in need. New relationships and different life choices kept them from ever taking a chance on one another, until the night of the blackout.

Jason was wrecked when he saw his ex-girlfriend Sam having sex with her step-father. He felt hurt, and yet responsible for it, because he had pushed her away to keep her safe from his business. He'd gone home and attempted to drink himself numb, when someone knocked at the door. Elizabeth was there when he opened it. She had been through a similar heartache, and had come to talk to her friend.

The two of them expressed the pain they were feeling until there was nothing left. The conversation turned to the past, and how they'd been able to count on each other over the years. They spoke about the feelings they had that were never acted on. The atmosphere became charged between them. Elizabeth was about to leave, to run away from what was happening, when Jason pulled her back. He flashed back to that moment long ago in her studio. It haunted him at times that he might have let her go too easily, but he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

He kissed her then, with all of the passion he had in him. When they made love that night, it was an explosion of built up emotion that had been crying for release. It felt like they had always been together. Though they ended up going back to their respective partners, nothing was ever the same.

Once Elizabeth told him that she was having his child, there was no denying where his heart was. He'd felt guilty that his girlfriend would be hurt, especially knowing that he was to blame for her inability to have children of her own. Jason tried to make it work with her, but they had different ideas about how his child should be raised. He knew that he would never take the baby from Elizabeth. Sam fought him over it, and it became apparent soon enough where his loyalties were. With nothing left to salvage, they ended the relationship. Sam was very angry and blamed him for ruining her life. Unable to honestly deny it, he took it while she raked him over the coals. She was hurt when she left, and that was his one regret.

Jake's birth felt like the beginning of a new life for Jason. Holding his son in his arms was a dream made into reality. He looked into Elizabeth's eyes and realized this was where he had always belonged, with this woman, and the family they created together. He already loved her son Cameron as his own. The only obstacle would be convincing her that it was the best thing for them all.

Jason recognized that his life was dangerous. It had caused him to give up those he loved more than once. Somehow, the birth of his son made him more determined than ever to have the life he wanted with the woman he loved. If he had to die to keep his family safe, he would, without hesitation.

He'd been nervous about her reaction to his proposal, since she'd turned him down when he asked the first time. Her apprehension was understandable on many levels. He also imagined that she wasn't completely over Lucky, since they had just gotten divorced.

When he explained his thoughts, Elizabeth surprised him by saying yes. It wasn't exactly a romantic arrangement, but to be with her was more than he had a right to expect, whatever the reason. Everything seemed to happen in fast forward after that. The house, the wedding, it was all a haze of activity that would take a little time to recover from.

One thing that hadn't escaped his notice was how stressed Elizabeth had been. A new baby, new house, new husband, and new life, all at once, would stress anyone out. Jason was relieved when Emily had managed to get her to laugh at the reception. He wasn't much for parties, but that had made it worth it.

Now he was back where it began, on the road; the girl with the broken smile holding on to him, and trusting him. This time though, she was a woman, and his wife. Both, differences he was deeply aware of. Once again, he had no intention of letting her down.

They came to a dirt road off the highway, and he turned. After about a mile he stopped next to a grove of trees. Elizabeth climbed off the back and stood next to him. She removed her helmet and gave him what he lived for. The smile that he got was exactly as he remembered it from when she was a teenager. There was a contagious excitement about her that made him grateful to be the one who put it there.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "That was just as amazing as ever!"

She closed her eyes for a second. "You wouldn't believe how much I've missed our rides." Jason was watching her face when she opened them.

"Bet I would." He smiled at her giddy state and got off the bike.

"So, where are we?" She looked around and tried to figure it out by her surroundings. The ride had been so fantastic that she hadn't really concentrated on where they were headed, like she'd intended to. All she saw was a long stretch of dirt road with a seemingly infinite amount of trees on both sides.

Jason took the basket from the bike and held out his hand to her. "Nowhere."

She smiled even wider and put her hand in his. With that, they walked into the tree line.

----

Sonny opened his front door and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd just come from dropping Carly and the boys off at her house. Jax was in Prague on business, so they had all gone to Jason's wedding together.

After the boys were in bed, he'd attempted to talk Carly down from her agitated state about Jason's marriage. That was where he'd made his mistake. Trying to talk her out of anything was like trying to move a mountain with your mind. In the end it won't do any good and all you get for your trouble is a headache.

She was convinced that Elizabeth would somehow hurt Jason. No one else believed that for a minute, but in Carly's world, no one's opinion mattered but her own. He left her slightly calmer than she had been, and immovable in her assessment of Elizabeth.

Yeah, definitely a mountain.

If he still drank, Sonny was certain that a scotch would be in order. As it was, he decided to have a cup of the new Chai tea that was being introduced in his coffee shop. He thought it was strange that people who don't drink coffee would come to a coffee house, but his manager told him that adding special teas would expand the customer base. Business was business, so he gave the go ahead. The man had sent him a box of samples to try before he made any changes. So far they hadn't been bad. The strong flavor they produced seemed like a good alternative for the strong flavor in his coffee beans.

He opened the door to the living room and found one of his guards standing next to a woman who was seated facing away from him.

Max came over to him and started explaining. "Sorry boss. She showed up about ten minutes ago saying she needed to talk to you. I told her you were out and wouldn't be back for a while, but she insisted on waiting." He awaited further instruction.

"It's alright, I'll see what this is about." Sonny nodded for him to leave the room and was soon alone with his visitor. He only knew one person with that distinctive red hair. When he stood before her, his suspicion was confirmed. He discovered it was Skye Chandler Quartermaine. What she could possibly want to talk to him about, he had no idea.

"Skye, what can I do for you?" He proceeded to take off his jacket and tie to relax from his conversation with Carly. The last thing he needed was to deal with another unreasonable woman. Hopefully whatever she wanted wouldn't take long.

"I didn't mean to barge in. Considering our …history, I think you know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

He knew that she was talking about her involvement in the death of Lorenzo Alcazar.

Lorenzo Alcazar had been a rival of Sonny's for a long time, as well as a thorn in his side. He'd tried to kill Sonny not that long ago, and was also responsible for the take over of the Metro Court hotel, where he and many of the people he loved almost died. That kind of threat was too big for Sonny to ignore, and so he had Jason remove it. It would have been a more difficult, and dangerous task, if not for Skye's help.

Skye was the mother of Lorenzo Alcazar's only living child, a baby girl named Lila Rae. Alcazar had been going through some business troubles, and Skye and his daughter were becoming entangled in the middle of it. He was beginning to believe he couldn't trust her not to leave him and take their child. So he decided to take preventative measures by sending the baby out of the country with a nanny, to keep her mother in line, as well as test her loyalty. This was an unforgivable sin to Skye. She had been told for many years that it was impossible for her to conceive a child. Lila Rae was a surprise, and a miracle, for her mother. The fact that Alcazar would use her child against her was more than she could forgive, or forget. She pretended to be the docile creature he required of her until she could find a way to get her daughter back.

Unfortunately for her, she found out that Sonny was planning to eliminate Alcazar. This fact didn't necessarily disturb her at that point, considering all she had lost because of the man, but she couldn't have anything happen to him before she had her child back. If he'd died then, Lila could be lost to her forever. Skye decided to make a deal with Sonny. If he would hold off on killing Alcazar long enough for her to discover where he was hiding Lila, she would make the task easier, when the time came. Sonny had no desire to see a child hurt in all of this, and so the deal was done.

Eventually Skye managed to convince Alcazar to bring Lila back. He had made plans for the three of them to leave together, once he had taken care of some things. Skye informed Sonny of his plans. She was contacted and given instructions, which she followed to the letter. Skye was to allow Jason Morgan access to Alcazar's home, and claim ignorance when the father of her child suddenly disappeared.

Sonny knew that he owed Skye for her cooperation, but wondered what it might be that would bring her to him, when all of the trouble had finally died down.

"I don't suppose you would. Can I get you anything?" He poured himself a glass of water from the bar.

"No thank you. All I really need is your help."

Sonny looked at her and noticed fear in her eyes. Whatever it was must be serious. He sat down opposite her and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, as you know, with Lorenzo gone, Lila has inherited his estate. As her mother, I'm in control of all of Lorenzo's assets and holdings until she's of age." She paused, as if taking in the enormity of the responsibility she held. "I have recently been contacted by someone who is interested in purchasing Lorenzo's business interests here in Port Charles. I'm sure that my presence here makes it clear which business interests were referred to?" She looked at him questioningly, and he nodded in understanding.

Obviously whomever she'd spoken to wanted to take over Alcazar's foothold in Port Charles, possibly in preparation to oust Sonny from his position.

"The call itself wasn't threatening, per se. It was what it implied that sca ….made me cautious."

He knew she'd almost admitted that she was scared, but thought better of it. Sonny was well aware how important it was to appear strong when you were doing business with people you weren't sure you could trust. The smallest sign of weakness might leave an opening for an enemy to take advantage.

"I know what it's like in the business world. I can handle myself quite well. But I must admit that, when it comes to the kind you're in, I'm a bit out of my element."

He admired the guts it took for her to come to him, and admit she needed help. It was something he was sure Carly would never do. She would hide the fact that there was a problem and try to handle it herself, then come to him or Jason when everything went wrong. At least Skye seemed to have enough sense to know when she was in over her head. Maybe he would only have to deal with one unreasonable woman today after all.

"Who contacted you?"

"Well, it was a woman," she responded. "At least I think it was."

Sonny looked at her in amusement. "You're not sure?"

Skye rolled her eyes at his condescending tone. "Of course I would know whether or not I'm speaking to a woman. What I mean, is that I believe the person who wants to purchase Lorenzo's Port Charles holdings is a woman. I was contacted on the phone by a lawyer who informed me of his client's interest. He said her name is Zora Naccanthy."

She watched his expression to see if the name struck him as familiar in any way. The man didn't ever seem to give a bit of information that he hadn't calculated the pros and cons of divulging first. Sonny had this air of confidence and certainty about himself that she imagined was comforting, if he was on your side. At the moment it just made her wary, because his help was not yet guaranteed.

"Have you had any other offers lately, or any business contacts that seemed suspicious?"

Skye shook her head in answer to his question.

He rubbed his chin, and considered possible scenarios for the intent behind the proposal. "I'll have my people look into it and let you know what I find out. It may be exactly what it seems, but it's better to know for sure."

She surreptitiously let go of the breath she'd been holding, relieved at his agreement to help. It was certain he had his own reasons for doing so, but the end result was all that mattered to her.

"I know you probably think it's strange that I would ask you of all people for help. Even though we've ….joined forces before, so to speak, I'm not proud of the fact. Actually, it still disturbs me a great deal." She put her hand to her forehead, remembering the nightmares she'd had after Lorenzo's so called, disappearance. It was impossible for her to call it what it really was. What it said to her about herself was a confusing jumble in her mind, a mixed bag of contradictions.

To hide how off her game she was, she pretended to smooth her hair back into shape. Now was not the time to be unsure and vulnerable to her own feelings. This man was not her friend. At the moment he was an ally who was necessary to achieve her goal. "That doesn't mean that I wouldn't do it again. My first and only concern is my daughter. I will do whatever I have to in order to keep her safe, and make sure that her inheritance is secure."

Sonny thought he saw a hint of something in her face, but whatever it was, she quickly hid. He didn't quite know what to make of her, only that he should make good on the tentative alliance they just formed. Whether Skye knew it or not, she was a very powerful woman now. It was definitely in his best interest to stay on her good side, at least until he could figure out how the situation could benefit him.

"I understand what it's like to want to protect what's yours," he admitted. "It's a good instinct to follow."

They stared at each other for a second. An unspoken understanding was reached between them, and Skye decided to make her exit while she was ahead.

She stood and reached out her hand. "I'll wait to hear from you then."

Sonny had stood at the same time she did, and walked over to shake her hand. He gave a half smile at the small formality. Apparently she did know how to handle herself, and wanted him to know that she was his equal.

"Then I will make sure I don't keep you waiting long."

The man was no slouch in the charm department, that was obvious, but she had no intention of letting him work his wiles on her. She pulled her hand away from his hold, in silent affirmation of that fact.

"Thank you for your time. I hope I didn't disturb you."

Sonny put his hands in his pockets at the loss of contact. "No. I was just going to relax. It's been a long day." He thought of Carly again, and his headache from earlier began to resurface.

"That's right, I forgot. Jason and Elizabeth's wedding was today. Wasn't it?" The lie rolled easily off her tongue. Everything the Quartermaines did was on her radar, whether she wanted it to be or not.

"How was it?" Hopefully the question had come out as casually as she'd meant it to. She turned to pick up her purse from the arm of her chair, and so that he couldn't see how eager she was for his answer.

"It went well. They're married, that's all that really counts. They seem happy." He followed her as she began to head towards the door, and opened it for her. Seeing the two of them, Max opened the front door.

"It's nice to know that's still possible. Good night."

He noticed the wistfulness in her voice. "Good night."

She'd lost a lot because of her relationship with Alcazar. Many people in town placed part of the blame for the Metro Court hostage crisis at her feet, including her family. The Quartermaines were angry because a transaction of Alcazar's was the cause of the takeover in the first place. He had put a briefcase containing something valuable in the vault at the hotel. The hostage takers became aware of it somehow and attempted to get their hands on it. Things went wrong quickly, and many innocent people were hurt. One of the casualties of the ordeal was Alan Quartermaine, Skye's adoptive father. Though Skye hadn't been aware of the danger, the fact that she'd known about the briefcase's existence at all was enough for the Q's to cut all ties with her. Now she was raising her child alone, on the edge of a world that could be lethal if you didn't know how to maneuver in it. He could understand why she would be so determined to protect the one family member she had left.

Sonny went back into the living room and picked up the phone to make a call. When a voice answered, he got right to the point. "Spinelli, I've got a job for you."

----

Jason and Elizabeth had been walking for a few minutes, when they saw a break in the trees ahead.

"Close your eyes." It gave him a great amount of satisfaction when she immediately did as he asked. She didn't ask why, or what was going on, but simply had complete trust in him and the fact that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. That unshakable faith scared him, but was also the greatest gift he'd ever received.

"Now, just stand here for a second, and keep them closed."

Elizabeth thought he might as well have asked her to sprout wings and fly away, it would have been equally as hard. She was full of curiosity by now.

This was foreign territory for the two of them. They had been in each others lives for a long time. Over the years they'd been friends, confidants, and saviors to one another. They'd opposed each other on some issues, and been the object of the others' affection. But strangely enough, it appeared that she and her husband were officially on their first date. At that thought, a nervous giggle escaped before she could stop it.

"You okay?"

Obviously he'd heard her involuntary outburst, and she hoped he didn't think she was losing it.

"I'm fine," she asserted. That wasn't completely true.

Once the idea took root in her mind, she stopped wondering about the surprise to focus on it. Elizabeth searched her memory for a time when she and Jason had done anything that normal couples do. They'd never officially dated, but mostly circled around their growing feelings. The short time they were together was quickly derailed when Sonny faked his death, and Jason hid it from her. It broke her heart at the time, because she'd believed they had a real chance. Walking out of his penthouse was the hardest thing she'd ever done. She did put on a brave front, to show how strongly she objected to the lie and his lack of trust in her, but he didn't know that the tears almost choked her once she was alone.

Determined that he not see how hurt she was, an emotional barrier was erected between them. She was stand offish and defensive when he came around, but inside all she really wanted was for him to miss her and ask her to try again. When he started guarding Sonny's sister Courtney, it stung like nothing else. They were always around each other, and though they denied it, she knew something was beginning to happen. She was well aware that it was nearly impossible to be around Jason and not fall for him. He had a vibrancy and energy like no other man she'd met. He was kind, protective, and loyal to a fault. All qualities that he seemed oblivious of, but that radiated from him to anyone in close proximity. There was absolutely no pretense to Jason. When he wanted you, you felt truly wanted. Seeing them together, Elizabeth coveted those feelings that had made her feel so alive.

That was a difficult time for her. More than anything, she missed her friend. The one she could talk to about anything, and who trusted her with the thoughts he couldn't share with anyone else. Being privy to the workings of his heart and mind felt like being given the key to a world that only you could see. It was a precious secret that you were flattered to be let in on. He kept such high walls around himself, which some people viewed as coldness, but it was his way of defending himself from being out of control. Emotions could sometimes take hold of you and make you lose yourself. Jason never wanted that to happen, because too many loved ones counted on his ability to remain in control at all times. Their lives literally depended on it. That was a trust he would never betray, even at the risk of his own life, and heart.

They were able to resume their friendship eventually, unfortunately Emily's illness was the catalyst for it. As it always occurred with them, she and Jason leaned on each other, while trying to help Em fight for her life. Elizabeth recalled them talking in the chapel one day. He was able to let her in and admit his fear of losing his sister.

That bond was the reason she was here today. It carried them through many uncertain times, and would hopefully help make their marriage last. She spun the ring on her finger. A first date was as good of a way to start a marriage as any, she thought comically.

Suddenly she sensed Jason's presence near her again. He took her hands and led her forward a little. When they stopped, she felt him move to her side.

"Okay, you can open them."

Elizabeth did as he said, and her breath caught at what she saw.

In the middle of a clearing was a white gazebo, with ornately carved railings and columns. It was covered in tiny white lights, they resembled a canopy of stars that had fallen from the sky. On the floor of the beautiful structure was a large round tasseled carpet partially surrounded by pillows. In the center of the carpet was an assortment of food and a bottle of wine with two glasses; soft music played in the background.

"Jason ….it's ….beautiful." Words to adequately describe how she felt evaded her.

"Since I wasn't able to take you to Italy right now, I thought I'd bring Italy to you."

He took her hand and led her up the steps. His jacket was on the carpet and he helped her off with hers. She was handed a glass of wine, and he offered a toast.

"To you Mrs. Morgan. I will do my best to make you happier tomorrow than you are today."

They clinked glasses and took a sip. A combination of flavors hit her tongue, it was almost as intoxicating as the atmosphere.

"I can't believe you did all of this for me." She was so touched that a tear escaped down her cheek.

"Why not? You deserve this, and more." He noticed the tears and wiped them away with his thumb. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay, they're happy tears."

They looked at each other, and she felt the world stop beneath her feet. It was frightening that this one man had the power to make her dreams come true. He could say three little words, and give her all she'd ever want.

"Dance with me."

Those weren't exactly the ones she had in mind, but Rome wasn't built in a day. Considering where she was, the thought made her laugh a little. She attempted to cover for her confusing reaction. "I thought you didn't like to dance."

"I danced with you today."

Her head bowed in agreement. "True, but that was the only time you did."

Jason smiled at how well she knew him. "I guess I'm just not fast enough, because every time I turned around someone else had you. That includes men, women, and children."

She laughed at the injured look he put on. Oddly enough though, what he said was true. "Well, you know, the bride is very much in demand at weddings. There were other women around, and I know for a fact that more than one asked you to dance, including Carly. Why didn't you?"

"Maybe, I only like to dance with you." He took her glass from her and placed it along with his on the floor. "Since you neglected me all night, you owe me." They went back onto the grass where there was more room. The light was muted away from the gazebo, and the feeling more intimate. He pulled her into his arms and they began to dance.

The moonlight shined in her eyes. He was lost in the feel of her close to him. Dancing hadn't ever particularly appealed to him, but she was an argument in its favor. There were moments tonight when he'd wanted to pull her off the floor and away from whatever guy she was dancing with, but he was patient, if he was anything. She'd been having fun, and he didn't have the heart to put a stop to it. He also knew that he'd have her to himself soon enough. She put her head on his shoulder then, and he rested his cheek on her hair. It was one of the best times he'd had all day.

After a while they moved back to the gazebo. They ate some of the food that Cook had prepared for them. There was bruschetta with chopped tomato, fruit, and a variety of cheeses. While eating, they talked about the wedding and some of the funny things that happened.

Elizabeth sat with her knees up and her chin rested on her arms. A light breeze came through and lifted her hair from her cheek. Jason sat opposite her, with his back against on of the pillars. She seemed to be taking in her surroundings.

"Come sit with me."

She stared at him for a second, but got up and came to sit beside him.

"No, here in front of me." He patted the floor between his legs, and she complied. "Lean back."

The solid support of his chest was comforting, yet disturbed her equilibrium at the same time. Their relationship had always been a study in contrasts. Hopefully, one day, she'd find the balance.

Jason gently pushed her hair behind her ear. "I never told you much about the time I spent in Italy, did I?"

Elizabeth turned her head slightly to look at him. "No, not really." Now that she thought about it, she realized he'd told her nothing specific besides the fact that he went.

"That time's been kind of personal to me, I guess. I don't think I've told anyone what happened. Not that it was anything bad. It was just, mine." He looked into her eyes to see if she knew what he was trying to say.

"I think I understand. You split yourself into so many pieces, trying to be what everyone needs you to be. It's only fair that you should have something that's your own." They both considered her statement, and the many meanings it took on.

"Close your eyes."

Elizabeth closed them and relaxed into her position. When he felt she was ready, he began to talk.

"While I was having breakfast one day, I heard a woman talking about this little town she'd just been to. I asked her about it, and she told me how to get there. The name of the town was Civita." Jason's voice was almost hypnotic as he told her the story.

Civita was like something out of a medieval fairytale. It looked as if it had been carved out of the hilltop it sat on. Only one road led in and out. To enter, you passed through a 12th century Romanesque arch that led into the piazza. Quaint cobblestone streets along with stone and brick buildings gave visitors the sense of walking into the past. At the center of the village was a church where the people honored their history, and celebrated the future by displaying paintings by the students of famous artists. A new discovery was at the end of each winding path. One led to a garden with a beautiful view of the valley below. Another went downhill past a group of Etruscan caves. The third cave was a chapel that was cut deep into the rock, with a barred door. It's called the Cappella del Carcere, it was where the few remaining residents came to honor the Madonna of the Incarcerated. In Etruscan times, it was believed to have originally been a tomb, and in medieval times, it was used as a jail. The road from there eventually wound around and led back to the piazza. It was a place that was frozen in time, but the modern world continued try and stake its claim.

As he spoke, Elizabeth imagined herself walking beside him down those streets, seeing the people and the history. When she opened her eyes, it was as if she just returned from a distant place.

"It sounds wonderful." She sat up and turned to face him.

The connection between them felt stronger than it had before.

Jason stroked her check with the back of his fingers. "One day you'll see it for yourself."

The promise in his words was binding, and she had no doubt he'd keep it. She was aware of what he just shared with her. It was more than simple vacation memories. Her husband entrusted her with a piece of himself that no one else had known. Unable to contain the love that filled her heart, she kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

She gave him a smile that lit all the dark corners of his heart. Jason knew he would never regret opening it up to her. "You ready to go?"

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. They replaced the things that came from the basket, and put their jackets back on. As they started back towards the bike hand in hand, she stopped and caused him to turn back.

"That was the best trip I've ever been on," she said. "Italy has a lot to live up to."

The smiles they gave each other rivaled the stars in their brightness. Jason put his free arm around her, and they headed home.

**To be continued ….**

Thank you to all of the posters for your encouragement. And thanks to my friends at the GH Message Board for the support.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes ----**

I don't own GH or any of the characters, just my story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 5**

"I will complete the assigned task post haste Godfather …I mean, Mr. Corinthos, sir." Spinelli cringed at his slip of the tongue. "Yes …yes, the Jackal is aware of your dislike of the moniker and will cease and desist in its use. Sir." When the dial tone sounded on the other end of the phone, Spinelli exhaled in relief and hung up. Once again he had managed to escape the wrath of Sonny Corinthos, but just barely. He dropped into the chair behind him and opened his laptop on the desk. The sooner he got to work on the research Mr. Corinthos asked for, the better. A happy Godfather, was a calm Godfather, hopefully. He'd never actually seen Mr. Corinthos happy about anything, so he couldn't be sure.

"Here you go." Georgie came out of the kitchen and handed him an orange soda. She popped the top on her cola and sat on the couch.

"The Insightful One has perfect timing. The Jackal is in need of fortification after his … lovely chat with Mr. Corinthos, sir." He took a long chug, then held the chilled bottle up to his forehead. "Ahh. The Nectar of the Gods has most awesome healing qualities."

Georgie laughed at the embattled look on his face. "I'm sure that whatever it is Sonny asked you to do will be carried out without you breaking a sweat. You are the Assassin of the Internet, after all." She had a sip of soda while watching him in her peripheral vision.

He suddenly straightened up and put the bottle down on the desk. "This is true. I'll simply use my considerable cyber skills to bend the web to my will in accord with the Godfather's wishes. The Loyal One's wisdom knows no bounds." He turned to his computer and got to work.

Men, she thought, stroke their egos a little and they could conquer the world. Or in Spinelli's case, the World Wide Web.

Since it was apparent she would be left to her own devices for a while, Georgie picked up one of the books they'd been looking at before Spinelli got the phone call. He'd been helping her plan the itinerary for her semester abroad. They finally narrowed the options down to Spain, India, or Greece. All of the programs and courses of study seemed so fascinating, that it would be difficult to make a choice. It was probably the most exciting venture she'd ever attempted, and it was definitely something she'd been looking forward to.

So why did she now want to stay in Port Charles?

The answer to that question was currently sitting across the room, clacking away on his laptop. Georgie rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of her thoughts. The idea of getting away from home and experiencing new things had an almost indescribable attraction for her lately. The divorce from Dillon was still a sore spot, and during the Metro Court crisis she'd been terrified that her sister Maxie might die. After such drama, it might appear that a rest was in order. Somehow she felt the opposite. Her everyday life had become mind numbingly boring and ordinary. It consisted of nothing but work, school, and her family. Not that anything was wrong with that, she just wanted more.

Sometimes she liked to believe it was her parents' wanderlust bubbling in her DNA. Frisco and Felicia Jones were known for their adventurous personalities, as well as their inability to stay in one place for any significant amount of time. Most of her life, Georgie resented that about them. It caused them to miss a large part of her childhood. Thankfully her stepfather Mac was there to take care of her and Maxie, she didn't know what their lives would have been like if not for him. As wonderful as he'd been though, there were times when she wondered about her biological father, and her mother who seemed to make everything else a priority. She saw a lot of them in her sister. Maxie was fearless, often dangerously so, and always wanted to find the next big thing that was going to happen in her life. If that meant that Georgie sometimes had to be her sister's keeper and conscience, to keep her out of trouble, it was a job she accepted as her lot. But it didn't mean she never wished for the same passion and intrepid spirit that at times caused the rest of her family such heartache. Every once in a while she found herself wanting to be the wild one. The one who's behavior no one could predict.

In an attempt to step out of her comfort zone, she decided to try the semester abroad program. Her hope was that a change of scenery might bring about a more profound change in her. Instead, it brought a different kind of change in her life, Spinelli.

It was really just a complete accident of proximity that had them even talking to each other. Georgie worked as a waitress at a diner called Kelly's. It became a usual hangout of Spinelli's when Lulu Spencer began to work there.

The two of them got to know each other after surviving a traumatic ordeal together. They were kidnapped by Lorenzo Alcazar, because of some information that Spinelli had about him. Fortunately, Jason Morgan was able to save them from being killed. When the dust finally settled from the whole situation, Spinelli and Lulu ended up becoming good friends. He started to come to Kelly's a lot, as a result of her job there.

Whenever Georgie saw him, she would say hello or make small talk. After a while the small talk became whole conversations, and they discovered they had quite a bit in common. Both liked science and researching things, and both often felt like the odd man out. He asked what she was reading when he noticed her studying for an exam one day and offered to help with any research she needed. It was the beginning of them hanging out together outside of Kelly's, and separate of Lulu.

Spinelli's friendship was important to Georgie, but recently her feelings toward him had started to change. Spending time with him showed her sides to him other than his uncanny mastery of the computer. He was so sweet, and completely devoted to helping his friends. There was just one flaw he had that was driving her crazy. Spinelli had a crush on Lulu.

It seemed to be becoming a habit with Georgie, that all the guys she liked had a thing for Lulu. Dillon had been fascinated by her before he left town. Not to mention the fact that "The Fair Blonde One" had an entourage of beaus following her around, practically ready to joust for her favor at any given moment. But who would be bitter about that? Certainly not Georgie, the Loyal Little Sister.

Just the thought of the title Spinelli had dubbed her with made her want to break something. Thankfully she managed to nip his use of it in the bud. The sentiment was nice, but she believed it made her sound like a golden retriever. Naturally she was glad to be thought well of. She tried to live up to everyone's expectations of her and be a good friend to anyone in need. For the most part she kept her head down and her nose to the grindstone. But none of those things meant that she didn't want to be loved too. Georgie already felt overlooked by most people. No woman wanted to be seen by everyone as a dull, but loyal golden retriever. Especially not by the guy she liked.

When Spinelli asked her to go with him to Jason and Elizabeth's wedding, she hoped it meant he might be starting to see her differently. They danced and laughed, and generally had a great time. Since it wasn't particularly late, he'd asked if she wanted to come back to the penthouse with him and research some more options for her trip. On a high from the evening, as well as full of romantic notions because of the wedding, she agreed. It was immediately clear when they got there that she should have left well enough alone and gone home. She stood very calm and controlled, as he thanked her for being such a good friend and keeping him from looking like a loser by going with him. The awful thought that he wouldn't have asked her if Lulu had been available, wouldn't leave her mind.

"Okay, that's ….weird."

Georgie looked up from the book she hadn't really been reading. "What's wrong? You couldn't find what you were looking for?"

Spinelli turned to her with a confused look. "Nooo. I found exactly what I was looking for."

Apparently the confusion was catching. "I don't understand. How is that weird? That's usually the goal when you're looking for something."

"An astute observation, and yes, normally that is the goal. However, in this case … Well let's put it this way, Mr. Corinthos sir wouldn't really be in need of my expertise to look up an old school chum. Even if that were the case, it wouldn't be this quick or …comprehensive." He swiped the hair out of his eyes and turned back to the screen. "You see, the internet is amassed with hundreds of facts on any given person. To compile all of that data should take some time. This particular individual's entire life was too readily available, and easily accessed in one area. As talented as the Jackal may be, that doesn't really happen, ever. It's like someone planted a biography on the net, because they knew someone would be looking for it."

"Aha. So it's the way you found it that worries you, not necessarily what you found."

Spinelli ran his fingers over the keys, like it was a Ouija board that would magically give him the answers he was missing. "Sort of. The tidiness of the bundle of facts is also disconcerting. I sense foul play afoot."

"So, what are you going to do Sherlock." Georgie giggled when his eyebrow raised at her literary reference.

He pretended to hold a pipe in one hand and spoke with a terrible British accent. "I shall call upon deductive reasoning to solve this case Miss Adler."

She was pleasantly surprised at the name he used. Another thing she and Spinelli found they had in common was a secret passion for the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; his stories about the famous detective Sherlock Holmes being particular favorites. The character Irene Adler was mentioned in a few of the stories. She was known to be the one woman Holmes ever held in high esteem. That Spinelli would connect that character to her brought back some of the hope she'd lost earlier. At least he hadn't called her Watson. She would've hated to have to hit him.

----

Home. The word itself brought to mind feelings of comfort and belonging. It's the place where you can go to escape the rest of the world. Elizabeth's new home invoked all of these things for her, but also came with a healthy dose of nerves.

As Jason's bike came up the driveway, she took in the beauty of the house. It was made mostly of stone and slab rock. It reminded her of a miniature castle, without the drawbridge and moat. There was even a turret. Some of the upstairs windows were arched, which gave character to the design. The flower beds on either side of the walkway were a little neglected, but she could easily fix that.

They pulled up to the front walk and got off. Elizabeth replaced the helmet on back. Once the door was open, Jason set down the basket he held and turned to her. Before she had a chance to realize what was happening, he swept her up into his arms.

Though certain that his hold was secure, she instinctively put her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" She gave a quick laugh in surprise.

"I'm carrying my wife over the threshold. Today's been pretty traditional so far. We don't want to mess it up now by skipping the important stuff." He could tell by the smirk on her face that she wasn't buying it.

"Emily told you to, didn't she?"

"Under threat of torture by classical music, in the form of a trip to the ballet. You wouldn't want something that horrible to happen to me, would you?" Her head fell back then in a full out laugh. He felt no need to tell her that Emily had simply reminded him of the tradition and in no way coerced him. Any excuse to hold her, he would gladly take.

"Since we just got married, I guess it would be in my best interest to protect you from such a cruel fate. Carry on."

He grinned at her pun, and proceeded to go inside.

The entryway had a high ceiling, giving a light, airy feeling to those who entered. The connecting great room had hardwood floors and exposed wood beams above. A large stacked stone fireplace dominated one wall. Since Jason had left furniture choices up to her, she'd decided to go with earth tones to make sure he would feel comfortable in the space. There was a dark brown leather couch flanked by two fabric loveseats that faced the fireplace. A low hinged wood coffee table sat in the middle of the three. On the side wall were two club chairs with matching ottomans, each with a round side table. Some area rugs and throw pillows in lighter tones gave a lived in look.

Elizabeth felt exactly as she had when she first saw the house. Only it was more perfect now. It reflected the people who lived there, the Morgan's. She couldn't help but smile at her new name, even if she only thought it.

Realizing that he was still holding her, Jason placed Elizabeth's feet on the floor. He avoided letting her go completely by keeping his hand on her back.

"If it's possible, I'm more in love with this house than ever." She moved forward and continued to look around as if seeing everything with new eyes.

The enchantment on her face made him happier than he could properly express.

"I can't believe you were able to get all the work done so quickly," she commented.

Jason had men working overtime since they bought the house, to make sure it was ready to move into after the wedding. The owners hadn't lived in it for awhile, and it needed a few repairs. You wouldn't know it by the way it was now though.

While he took care of repairs and security, Elizabeth had been in charge of filling the house with furniture and necessities. Performing that task on a five bedroom, four bath house was draining to say the least. Thankfully she'd had help from friends and her Gram was an angel to watch the boys while she went back and forth.

"You're the one that did all the work." He came back into the room after putting the picnic basket in the kitchen. "We actually have somewhere to sit because of you." Jason went over to the couch and dropped down on it. He took off his jacket and patted the spot next to him.

She took hers off as well, and sat facing his side. "We'll see how happy you are about it when you get the bill."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she started to laugh. A small smile appeared on his face in response. "If you promise to keep smiling like that, I'll happily stay in eternal debt to Pottery Barn."

She was impressed that he'd been paying close enough attention when she went on about fabric samples and lampshades to notice which store she mentioned. Truthfully, she was just impressed by him, period.

It was still weird for her to spend his money, but he was right when he told her that marriage meant sharing what they had with each other. She knew she would gladly give him all she had if he asked. That he felt the same about her, suffused her heart with warmth. It was too difficult to respond to his comment, so she switched gears a little.

"Since we're on the subject of furniture, do you like your bedroom?"

Jason decided not to bring anything with him that had been at the penthouse. Spinelli was staying on there, so he left the furniture for him to use. Since he was beginning a new life, he figured he might as well go the whole nine yards. When Elizabeth started buying things for the rest of the house, he'd asked her to get something for his room.

"Yeah, actually I do. You did a great job." It didn't really matter what she bought since he was just going to sleep on it, but surprisingly he had liked it.

She picked a dark mahogany wood set with a modern design. It was simple and functional, like he would choose, yet classic and elegant, like Elizabeth. It was the perfect blend of both of their tastes, which was ironic since he would be sleeping there alone. He rubbed the back of his neck to disguise the direction of his thoughts.

The two of them mutually decided before the wedding that, for the time being, they would have separate bedrooms. His motivation for the arrangement had been consideration of her feelings. She just got out of a relationship, that he wasn't completely sure she was over, and he didn't want her to feel pressured to sleep with him just because they were married. They had plenty of time to build a real relationship and be comfortable with each other, before bringing sex into it. To say that he wanted to make love to his wife would be an understatement of epic proportions. It was just important to him that she feel the same way; want him with the same hunger and longing that he had for her. Until she did, he would wait.

Elizabeth noticed a pained expression on Jason's face, and wondered what caused it. She figured it was probably boring him to death talking about shopping. So she decided to perk him up with a happier topic. "Did you see boys' rooms?"

The change of subject seemed to do the trick. His face metamorphosed when he was in Daddy mode, it was one of the best sights in the world.

"I've seen Cam's," Jason replied. "It looks like Chuggin' Charlie exploded in there. He's going to love it."

Elizabeth knew how crazy her son was about that train. Since he was having to adjust to a lot of changes lately, she wanted to make sure he was surrounded by what made him comfortable and happy.

"I haven't been in Jake's room yet. You said you wanted to show it to me when you were done."

She had been busy painting a mural in the baby's room the last few weeks, whenever she had a spare moment. It turned out just like she hoped. Jason didn't know exactly what she painted because she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Let's go have a look." She took his hand and pulled him off the couch. They made their way up the curved staircase and down the hall. Elizabeth stopped him at the door. "Close your eyes."

He grinned at the repeat of his line earlier, but did as she said. The door opened and he was pulled inside.

She put him in position and stood back so he could get the full effect. "Okay, open them."

Jason was amazed by the detailed work he saw on the wall. Elizabeth had created a map of the world on the wall opposite the crib. It looked like a globe that had been flattened and spread out. The rest of the room had a world geography theme. On the furniture there were oversized passport stamps from different countries. Stuffed animals were grouped together by what region of the world they could be found in. The floor was covered with a large rug that depicted children from all over the world in their native dress. There were shelves of travel books about different countries, next to them was a heavy wooden rocking chair. He walked over to it and sat down, confirming his assumption that it was a perfect size for him.

"I thought you could sit here and rock Jake while you read to him about all the places he can visit someday."

Beside him he noticed a low round table with nothing on it. Somehow he knew exactly what it was for. "A globe?"

Elizabeth nodded at his question. "I thought you'd want to get him one." She didn't buy it herself, because she knew it would be more special to Jake coming from his Dad.

"Thank you." He was at a loss for words at how much she thought put into including him in Jake's world. His son was a miracle that he still hadn't quite wrapped his mind around. Not just the fact that he existed, but that such a small human being was responsible for bringing about the family Jason had always wanted. It was more emotion than he was used to handling at once. He got up and went over to the mural, running his hand across it lightly. The love that went into it was palpable. After a moment, he crossed over to the crib and looked down into it. Feelings he hadn't acknowledged yet began to come to the surface, it happened so suddenly that he didn't have a chance to sensor them when they came tumbling out.

"This is new to me. It's hard to believe that …my son… is going to be right here." He smoothed his hands along the crib rails, possibly to make sure it was real.

"He'll be here everyday, and sleep here every night. Whenever I want to see him, all I have to do is walk down the hall." He exhaled heavily, and a half smile emerged on his face. It was almost as if he was talking to himself.

"I'll get to see him smile for the first time, and walk, and talk. I'll get to hear him call me Dad." His eyes traveled over the little bed and he saw a mobile hanging where the baby's head would be. Little children from different parts of the world, floated over the crib facing downward. He turned the crank and soft slow music started to play. The earth shaped decal next to the crank said, "It's A Small World After All." He picked up the blue baby blanket below it.

"He'll be here …and no one's going to take him back."

The last was said softly, almost surprisingly, and Elizabeth could tell what he was thinking about. He was reliving the pain he went through when Sonny and Carly took Michael back so they could raise him. Of course it was Carly's right, since she was his mother, but it had been painful for Jason. Now Elizabeth knew that it was more painful than he ever let anyone see. He was just beginning to absorb the fact that he has a son that no one is going to take away from him. She was determined that he would be sure.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. They brought him out of the memories he'd unintentionally revisited. Some of the things he said, he'd never admitted before, not even to himself. Elizabeth did that to him. She gave him a safe place to be vulnerable. He could give himself permission to let go in front of her, and know that she would accept him and whatever he let out. It was a trust that he didn't have with anyone else. They both had earned it, fought and bled for it, and it was the most precious thing he had.

"Yes, Jake will be here …every day." She released him and turned him around so she could look in his eyes. "No one …will ever …take him from you." He had to know that she would not use their son to hurt him. No matter what happened between them, Jake was his son, and that would never change.

Jason pushed the hair behind her ears, and took her face in his hands. "No one will ever take him from **us**." He wanted to assure her that he felt the same way. Neither of them would hurt each other with their kids, he knew that like he knew how to breathe.

"We should get some sleep, it's been a long day." They looked intently into one another's eyes. The air around them seemed to be waiting for something more to be said. But the invisible moment passed unheeded. Jason kissed her forehead, lingering for an extra second. Her fingers held his shirt of their own will, not wanting to let him go yet. She did though, and so did he. Both said goodnight at the same time, and smiled at how in sync they could be, sometimes. Jason headed out toward his room. Elizabeth hit the light switch in the nursery and headed toward hers.

Faintly, the mobile continued to play in the darkness.

----

After getting out of her clothes, Elizabeth tried to find something to sleep in. On the bench in front of her bed were two stacks of boxes. Emily told her that she'd sent Alice over with the presents from her pre-wedding lunch. She picked up the pink box from the top of the pile. It was from a fellow nurse named Rita who worked in Pediatrics. Rita had just gotten married a few months ago, and was obviously still on her honeymoon. Elizabeth imagined the happily married woman thought her to be equally as happy, considering the gift she gave. Inside the box was a pale blue silk nightgown. The bodice was made of a beautiful ivory lace and had small blue straps that crisscrossed in back. A sexy slit up one leg added a finishing touch.

In other words, it was far too depressing to wear if you were spending your wedding night alone. With a last longing look, she folded the garment and put it back in the box. Instead she put on a camisole and shorts pajama set and got into bed.

After a half hour of failed attempts to get to sleep, she ended up staring at the pillow next to her. Her hand slid across the empty space. The wedding ring she wore caught her eye. What exactly did it mean? At the moment it was just a talisman of security against forces she had no control over, Jason's enemies. Besides that, it hadn't changed her emotional circumstances. If she wanted it to, she would have to do something about it.

With a decision made, she got out of bed and headed down the hall to Jason's room.

----

Jason punched his pillow for what had to be the fifth time, and it was as helpful as it had been the first. He stared at the ceiling wondering what was wrong with him. It wasn't like him to not be able to sleep. He prided himself on his ability to fall sleep whenever he needed to, in a line of work as unpredictable as his, it was an asset. Now he'd been married for less than twenty-four hours, and his wife was already giving him insomnia. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

There was a faint knock on his door. Aware that there was only one other person in the house, he knew who it was. "Come in." Jason sat up against the headboard as the door opened. The faint moonlight through the window was just enough illumination for him to see the pale glow of her bare arms and legs. She came towards him, but stopped short of the bed. It was dark, but for some reason he didn't reach over to turn on the light. He supposed the attraction of being alone with her in the dark was reason enough.

Elizabeth meant to speak, but the sight of him half naked was wreaking havoc with her vocabulary. To improve her chances of saying something coherent, she averted her eyes slightly. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not really." It was more like not at all.

"Well I was wide awake, because I couldn't seem to turn my brain off." She raked her hair back to give herself a second to think about what she wanted to say. It was obvious to her that it would have helped if she'd tried that before she came in. She decided to try the truth, since it was Jason she was talking too, and it was easier to remember anyway.

"I was thinking about the wedding today, and the promises we made to each other. They were important and life changing. Yet we ended the day right where we started, alone. You can correct me if I'm wrong …but …wasn't the point of getting married so that we wouldn't have to do things alone anymore?"

He stared at her in the darkness, and though it sounded strange, it was like she could feel the blue of his eyes on her. It was probably that she associated the intensity of his eyes with the striking color. Having his complete focus was addictive, but daunting at the same time.

He nodded at her statement, requiring her to continue her thought. "Then I think we should start by sleeping together."

Even without the aid of light to see his reaction, she could imagine what he was thinking.

Once again, as he always seemed to do, he understood her completely. Without a word, Jason pulled back the covers so she could get in. After she got comfortable he covered her. He leaned close, and kissed her hair.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Elizabeth turned on her side facing away from him, unsure if she could handle him looking at her another second. She shut her eyes, and surprisingly fell asleep within minutes.

Jason kept his eyes on the ceiling until he heard her breathing change, indicating that she slept. He turned on his side facing her back. The moonlight shone on her hair, and he couldn't help but touch it. His fingers sifted through the silky strands, gently so as not to disturb her. What she said played in his mind. He knew that when she suggested they sleep together, it embarrassed her. Though it would have benefited him to purposefully misunderstand her, he would never take advantage of her that way. This woman was precious to him. Just having her in the same room made him happy. She calmed the chaos in his mind and lit the dark places in his soul.

He fell asleep a few minutes later, his fingers still twisted in her hair.

**To Be Continued ….**

Thanks for the feedback everyone, I enjoy hearing what you think. Again, I want to thank my pals at the Soaps GH Message Board for the support and encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes ----**

Any medical references were found online.

I am not a doctor, so don't take medical advice from me.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 6**

Sunlight filtered into the room through the curtains, flashing orange on Jason's closed eyelids. He turned over to dim the effect. Before he was fully conscious of what he was doing, his hand reached across to the other side of the bed. When he only came in contact with air, his eyes slowly opened.

It was a little strange to wake up in a completely new environment. Stranger still to wake up a married father of two; with no wife in sight.

Jason sat up in bed and rubbed his hands down his face, in an attempt to focus. He listened for any sounds that might indicate where Elizabeth was.

It surprised him that he was so aware of her presence, or lack thereof, when he'd lived without her for so long. Maybe it was just dawning on him what he'd been missing. Her smile, her laugh, the easy way they talked to each other, and could just _**be**_, together. Those things had only been his to enjoy for less than a day, but already he wondered how he'd functioned without them.

Perhaps that was the answer. Until Elizabeth, he had just functioned, existed, done what needed to be done. He hadn't really lived. She made him want more than just what he could have. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted to take this amazing life she'd given him and hold on with both hands.

That said, he knew it wasn't who he is. His family's well being would always come before what he wanted. Hopefully he'd be able to keep them safe and never have to choose between the two.

He got up and went into the bathroom, to brush his teeth and splash water on his face. When he was done, he headed toward the stairs. Halfway down, the sound of music playing reached him. It lead him to the kitchen, where he found Elizabeth moving to the beat while she cooked. He didn't make any noise to alert her to his presence, but was content to watch her without her knowledge.

This was a part of her that he'd never had the privilege of witnessing. He was seeing the uncensored version of her that no one else saw. She seemed carefree and happy. No one was around for her to pretend with or put on a smile for. It was the real Elizabeth, the woman he fell in love with, and he wanted her this way forever.

The pan she held was sizzling as she shifted its contents. Each movement went with a beat of music. Her feet shuffled back and forth and she repeated a few of the words to the song, as if she didn't quite know all the lyrics but wanted to participate anyway. Her hair was up in a ponytail that swayed every time she moved. Every part of her was completely involved in what she was doing. That was one of the things he'd always liked about her, she never did anything half way.

Jason crossed his arms and leaned back against the doorjamb, getting comfortable so he could enjoy the show. But it wasn't long before the object of his undivided attention busted him in the act.

Elizabeth enjoyed the upbeat music while she cooked. She was glad the saleswoman at the Home Depot recommended installing a satellite radio under the cabinet. Apparently it was a popular thing in newer kitchens. People could have music and up to date news in the morning. At the moment, she was happy for the distraction, because it kept her from being too nervous about facing Jason.

It was their first morning together as man and wife, and she wasn't quite sure how to act. She'd been married before, and she'd known Jason for a long time, but the combination of the two things was giving her trouble. For the most part she was comfortable around him, that's what made them such good friends. But the part of her that loved him as a man and not a friend was trying to adjust to the reality of being around him all the time. Usually she could talk to him and be around him until her real feelings began to surface, at which time she would make up some excuse to retreat to safer ground. Now that they were married, that option wasn't open to her anymore. He would always be there, and she had to deal with those feelings in front of him, whether she liked it or not.

She looked in the pan, and determined that what she was making had cooked thoroughly. Getting the plates from the counter, she divided the contents between them. Just then, James Brown gave one of his shouts, which made her smile and get back into the song.

"I feel good, duh na na na na na na. I knew that I would, duh na na na na na na. I feeeel good, duh na na na na na na. I knew that I would, duh na na na na na na. So good, dun dun. So good, dun. Cause I got you." Deciding to give the last part a little flair, she did a small spin on the kitchen tiles. "Hey, hey, hey, Aaaggggghhhhh!!"

Startled, Elizabeth put her hand up to her heart, in an attempt to keep it from leaping out of her chest. Her last shout hadn't been an imitation of the Godfather of Soul, but one of surprise. The little spin she'd executed had put her face to face with her husband.

Jason stood against the doorway with his arms crossed and a very self satisfied grin on his face. He was wearing exactly what he'd had on last night, practically nothing. His chest was bare and he wore a pair of navy shorts that came almost to his knees. It was extremely annoying. Did the man have to look so damn sexy first thing in the morning, before he'd even had his first cup of coffee? Meanwhile, she looked like a total frump in her requisite Mommy ponytail and everyday pajamas. The slipper socks with pom poms on them completed the lovely picture.

She closed her eyes, pretending to get her breath back, when she was actually just trying to take her eyes off his chest long enough to concentrate.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Happy to have her first sentence come out successfully, Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked at Jason accusatorily. He walked towards her slowly and deliberately, almost putting her off balance again, but she was determined to stay cool.

"Long enough to gain a new appreciation for cooking." He leaned an arm against the counter in front of her and glanced from the plates she'd just prepared back to her. "I think I'm going to have to start hanging out in the kitchen more often."

Elizabeth tried to stay mad at him for catching her off guard. He looked like a little boy that knew he'd done something wrong, and also that he was adorable enough to get away with it. Unable to help herself, she smiled back at him.

She surrendered to his affable charm and admitted defeat. "Okay, you caught me."

"What exactly did I catch you doing?"

"Have a seat and I'll show you." As he went to the kitchen table, she grabbed the two plates and followed.

Jason took a big whiff of the food she placed in front of him and noticed it smelled familiar. "Is this what I think it is?"

Elizabeth returned to the table with a pot of coffee and two mugs. She smiled at his surprised look.

"If you think it's Juevos Rancheros, then yes it is."

He took a bite of it to further confirm his suspicion. "It tastes just like Mike's."

His statement ended up being more of a question. She could tell he was a little confused, and explained.

"Well, first I should confess something. I'm not the best cook in the world. We've never lived together, so fortunately for you, you haven't experienced that fact first hand." She poured them both some coffee and continued. "I know that Juevos Rancheros is your favorite, especially the way Mike makes it. So I asked him to show me how. After all, what kind of wife doesn't know how to make her husband's favorite food?" She took a bite of her own and waited for his reaction.

"It's really good, better than the original. Mike would be proud."

He continued to eat and think at the same time. It amazed him that she would go to so much trouble for him. But in a way it didn't. That was Elizabeth. She did everything possible to make the people around her happy. He wondered what he'd done to deserve to someone like her.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried I'd overcook it or something. That would be a fine Good Morning to your new spouse. Nothing says 'I'm happy you married me' like burnt eggs."

He stared at her for a second as she kept eating. She was happy he married her. The single statement made him feel warm inside. He felt the same about her. As a matter of fact, he was certain it would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him.

Jason looked across the table and saw Cam's booster seat in one of the chairs. It reminded him of the other part of what he'd gained in his sudden wealth of riches, his children.

Looking back at her, he noticed she'd seen it too. They looked at each other and had the same thought, which they both expressed.

"I miss the kids."

"I miss the kids."

They laughed at the simultaneous declaration.

"This place won't really be home until they're here too."

Jason agreed whole heartedly with Elizabeth's statement, and it made him love her even more. The devotion she had to her children was something he'd always admired about her. It made him feel fortunate that she was the mother of his.

"What do you say we go and pick them up at the Quartermaines? I'm sure Audrey hasn't left with them yet. Not if Edward and Monica have anything to say about it."

She couldn't argue with that logic. "You're right. Edward's probably trying to negotiate with Gram to leave them there."

"Then I'll bet she could use a save. Why don't you call over there and tell them we're coming in a couple hours."

Elizabeth looked at him quizzically. "A couple hours? It doesn't take me **that** long to get dressed."

He grinned at her insulted expression, but quickly sobered at the idea of what they needed to discuss. It saddened him to have to put a damper on the easy rapport they'd developed during breakfast. But he knew there was a conversation that was necessary before the children were brought home. Nothing he looked forward to, but one he'd known was coming.

"That's not what'll take so much time. We have to talk about something first, something important."

The serious expression he wore when he said that made her worry.

"You make it sound so ominous. What do you have to tell me?"

Not wanting her to be afraid, but wanting to be honest as well, he plainly stated his purpose.

"You need to know exactly what it means, to be Mrs. Jason Morgan."

- - - -

"The Jackal, to see the Formidable One."

Spinelli had come to the home of the extremely intimidating Mr. Corinthos to report on what he'd discovered about the mystery woman in his assignment. After taking Georgie home, he'd stayed up most of the night trying to find out all he could. The results of his research had been unexpected and unpleasant. He definitely wasn't looking forward to relaying the bad tidings.

"Is Mr. C expecting you?" Milo was certain that the boss hadn't mentioned having company, and knew exactly how fond he was of being surprised.

"I have business to discuss with Mr. Corinthos, sir, of a most grievous nature. So it would be in your best interest to remove your muscle bound self from the Jackal's path, or face the ire of the Godfather when he discovers that you are the one who prevented him from receiving this news in an expeditious fashion."

Spinelli gave a shooing motion to get the bodyguard moving. Annoyed, but unwilling to test the theory, Milo went to open the living room door.

"You'd better not call him Godfather again. Or his **ire** will be all over your **face**, literally." After issuing the warning, he announced Spinelli's presence to his boss. Receiving a nod of approval, he let the hacker in and closed the door behind him.

"Salutations Mr. Corinthos, sir. I hope you are having a fine day?"

Spinelli held his laptop securely before him, like a force field of protection from whatever mood the man of the house might be in. He was sitting calmly on the couch looking at a stack of what looked like invoices, with a cup of coffee in one hand. So far so good.

Mr. Corinthos addressed him without looking up from his paperwork.

"I take it you found something important. Because, as smart as everyone claims you are, you couldn't be stupid enough to come here and interrupt my peaceful morning without some information I can use."

He took a sip of his coffee and continued what he was doing. Spinelli supposed he was waiting for an answer, but the man was so hard to read he couldn't tell. He decided to start in with what he found out and hope for the best.

"Well, yes, the Jackal has come across some … interesting facts about the woman known as Zora Naccanthy. Actually, more disturbing than interesting."

The snappily dressed mob boss gave his full attention then, placing the cup and papers on the table.

"Sit," he ordered.

Spinelli rushed to obey the command. Luckily there was a chair right next to him, or he might have dropped to the floor where he stood in his hurry. He put his laptop on the coffee table and booted it up, then proceeded to explain his cryptic statement.

"There is a substantial amount of information on the woman in question, as you can see." He turned the laptop so that his semi-employer could see.

Sonny leaned forward with his arms resting on his knees and scanned the words on the screen.

"It all looks legit."

"Yes sir, a little too …legit." Spinelli scrolled through the open pages to prove his point. "Everything about the elusive Miss Naccanthy was overly neat and tidy. That's why I decided to look up basic information, such as birth records, marriage licenses, medical history, to see if there is an actual **life** to go along with all of these facts."

"And?"

"Let us say that whomever was charged with this task is not as proficient in his computer skills as the Jackal." He grinned at the superior nature of his abilities.

"When you're done tootin' your own horn, you want to get to the point?"

Sonny grew irritated with the young man's habit of babbling around the issue at hand. Obviously the kid was brilliant at what he did, but the rest of his personality traits were almost too grating to make the work he accomplished worthwhile. He took a breath in an effort to stay calm.

Spinelli dropped the smile as if it had been yanked off his face.

"Of course, on to the point! I came to the conclusion that Nora A. Naccanthy, which was the full name given, does not exist. It appears that she is a …front." He was proud of his recent tentative grasp on the underworld lingo, but still wasn't always clear on the context. "Can a person be a front? The Jackal is aware that for the most part businesses are fronts, but could a person be considered a front for another person? For example, when …"

Sonny put his hand up to stop the verbal assault on his nerves.

"Stop. Okay, you need to learn when to keep your mind focused on what you're doing. I realize that you're Jason's friend, and that's why I put up with you. But if you continue to try my patience … Let's just say, I think you'll find it difficult to navigate the internet without your fingers."

Spinelli looked at his precious digits and sat on them to remove them from view.

"Now that we understand each other, what exactly did you find?"

After swallowing the lump in his throat, the Jackal continued, and endeavored to be as succinct as possible. He had no desire to join Darth Alcazar in his final resting place, wherever that might be.

"Hahaha … To conclude this dissertation, the Jackal imparts that he thinks he has discovered the man behind the wo …**man**."

He carefully brought his fingers back into view, so as not to startle the easily vexed Kingpin. When it appeared to be safe, he quickly pulled up the program he'd been working with.

"I deduced that anyone who would be of interest to you would be one of the known figures of the mob world. And so the Jackal cross referenced all of those possible interlopers with the information gathered on Miss Naccanthy. Nothing significant came up."

He noticed Nr. Corinthos began to look annoyed again, and hurried on to the bad news.

"However, being a connoisseur of puzzles, I found something worthy of note." Spinelli put a graphic of the name Zora A. Naccanthy on the screen. "There is a similarity in the letter formation of this name and one of the others I referenced. It turns out that it's an anagram."

With a few more key strokes, he caused the letters to rearrange.

Sonny looked at the name on the screen. It was the one name he didn't want to see.

"Anthony Zaccara."

- - - -

Time for a reality check.

Elizabeth had hoped to have at least one more day in blissful ignorance of the other side of her husband's life.

One more day to pretend they were just a normal, newly married couple.

One more day to ignore the mistress that could so easily snatch him away from her someday, when she least expected it.

The Mob.

Just the thought of his profession sent chills down her spine. It occurred to her that she should be concerned that it wasn't necessarily the job itself that disturbed her. Being married to a hitman isn't exactly what little girls dream of. But what truly terrified her was the idea that one night he would leave, and never come back.

That shouldn't be anything new to her. Her ex-husband Lucky was a cop; also a dangerous profession with a risk of injury. The difference was that people weren't going around actively trying to kill Lucky when he went to work. There was a possibility he could be hurt catching a perp, but it was low, and he had a partner backing him up.

Jason was a loner. He was most comfortable working alone, because then, he was the only one at risk. Elizabeth didn't particularly like to think about what he did when he left at odd times and couldn't talk about it when he got back. When they were just friends, she could simply remove herself from it. She could separate the man she confided in and trusted, from the enforcer who worked for Sonny and killed people on orders.

Not anymore.

She was Mrs. Jason Morgan now; literally married to the mob. For a long time she had avoided facing it, and consequently, avoided taking the leap of giving her heart to him. But there was no turning back. Her love for Jason was now a concrete fact. She took vows that she meant to keep, with a man that she trusted with every fiber of her being. For better or for worse.

It was time to go face the worse.

Elizabeth headed down the steps after getting dressed and found Jason waiting for her. The look on his face made her want to cry. He was dreading this more than she was.

"Ready?"

Nodding in response to his question, she straightened her posture in an effort to let him know that she could handle whatever he threw at her.

"Okay, let's start outside."

She followed him out to the front yard where they had a good view of the grounds.

"First, you know that there will be guards around at all times?" Receiving her affirmation, he continued. "Francis and Joel are the permanent guards for you and the boys when you're outside the house. Unless you have a problem with them?"

"No they seemed nice enough, you know, for bodyguards." Elizabeth smiled to try to lighten him up, but she could see he was in protective mode, and would not be deterred from his purpose.

"Good. When you're here there will be four guards on the grounds at all times. They'll rotate shifts, eventually I'll introduce them to you so you'll know who's supposed to be around."

Jason could see her tense slightly at the thought that there might be someone around who shouldn't be. He desperately wanted to hold her and reassure her that nothing bad would ever happen. To tell her that she didn't need to know any of this. But he couldn't. He had to get through all of it while he had his composure. If he treated her like his wife right now, he'd never make it.

"The front gate has a new intercom and surveillance camera, so we can monitor who comes and goes."

They walked around to the side of the house where they could see the park like setting of the land.

"There is a laser field around the perimeter of the house. It will only be on at night. The guards know where the lasers are, so they won't trip them when they do their area sweeps. You following me so far?"

"I think so." It was a lot for her to take in, but Elizabeth was determined to be well informed, for her children's sake if nothing else.

Back in the house Jason showed her the security system he had installed. It was controlled by a box next to the front door with a keypad and a lot of flashing lights.

"This is how you turn the system on and off."

He demonstrated how to punch in the code and tell when the system was armed. It seemed simple enough. Luckily he let her choose the numbers they would use, so it would be easier for her to remember.

Once that tutorial was over he took her to one of the downstairs windows.

"All the windows in the house have been replaced with bullet-proof glass."

Jason knocked on the window, and she noticed it made a different sound from regular glass. Thankfully there wasn't any difference in the amount of light they let through. She didn't want the kids to feel shut in, or herself for that matter.

When she looked back at him, he wore a more serious expression than before. She girded herself for whatever was coming.

"There are two more things I need to show you. One of them might bring up some bad memories."

Now she was nervous. Bad memories could mean a number of things. Unfortunately, quite a few bad things had happened to her. Knowing she was safe with Jason, she followed him as he lead her upstairs to the master bedroom where they'd slept last night. They went into the walk-in closet, and she got a bit confused.

"This is in case of an emergency," he said.

At the back of the closet, he showed her a hidden compartment, inside was a red button and a safe with a keypad lock. He hit the button, and a large steel door slid out of the jamb of the closet door, locking into place with a loud click.

"It's a panic room."

Elizabeth understood then what he meant by bad memories.

Her ex-husband Ric had trapped Carly Corinthos in a panic room while she was pregnant, in an attempt to steal her baby and give it to Elizabeth. It had also been a pathetic form of payback aimed at his hated brother Sonny, whom Carly was married to at the time. Ric blamed Sonny for an accident that caused Elizabeth to miscarry their child, and thought to replace it with Sonny's. It turned out that a disturbed enemy of Sonny's named Faith Roscoe, who'd become obsessed with Ric, was actually responsible for the miscarriage. In the end, the long standing animosity between the brothers turned out to be too all consuming for it to matter. Ric became determined to hurt his brother in any way possible. Even to the point of allowing Elizabeth to drink lemonade that Faith had poisoned, in order to keep his twisted secret. The entire ordeal had been traumatic for all involved, and Elizabeth had almost died because of it.

"You really think this is necessary?"

Jason noticed that her question hadn't been critical, as she would have a right to be, but a genuine effort to see his reasoning.

"Believe me, I wouldn't have you go through any of this if I didn't think it was the best way to keep you and the kids safe."

His eyes begged her to understand why he'd done all of this. At the same time, he cursed himself that it was required at all.

"I told you before we got married Jason, I trust you completely. If you think this is important to make sure nothing happens to us, I'm not going to question it."

He nodded at her acceptance of the situation. The faith she had in him felt undeserved. That was a demon he'd have to face later. He continued with his explanation.

"If ever anyone should get into the house …"

He paused when he saw her look down. It was obvious that such a scenario was going through her mind. He lifted her chin so that she could see the confidence that he purposely put into his eyes.

"It's just in case," he assured her.

The certainty in his voice helped calm her a bit, and she nodded.

"All you have to do is come in here with the kids, and push this button. This will become the safest place in the house. The button is connected to the security system and will alert the guards that something's wrong. It's not on right now, so that I could show it to you, but an alarm will go off. The button is also connected to 911 and my cell phone. I'll automatically get a call if it's activated. Don't open the door until I come get you."

Elizabeth agreed to his plan, and prayed that it would never be put in action.

Next he showed her the safe. When he entered the combination and opened it, she saw some papers, a cell phone with a charger, two handguns, and a couple boxes of ammunition. He pulled a folded set of blue backed papers out and handed it to her. What she read at the top made her blood run cold.

The Last Will and Testament of Jason Morgan.

Elizabeth looked at him then, and he could see the fear in her eyes, fear for him. It killed him that she was afraid and he was the reason. But he knew that she needed to face this. He needed to face this. It was the reality of her life, now that she'd married him. They both had to be sure that if the worst happened, she would be prepared. Even if, for any reason, he wasn't there.

That thought shook Jason to his core.

His job was dangerous. There was always the chance that, on any given day, he might not make it home alive. It wasn't anything he hadn't already known. He'd resigned himself to the fact long ago, and it had never really bothered him. Until now. Now there were children to consider, and the woman that he loved with all his heart. If anything should happen to him, they'd be left vulnerable.

That bothered him more than the thought of his own death.

"I had this drawn up before Jake was born. It says that in the event of my death, everything I have goes to you and the boys. Sonny will make sure you're all protected."

She wanted to scream that she wanted him and not Sonny.

Elizabeth turned away from him to bring herself under control. Now was not the time to cry. She was absolutely certain that this was harder on him than it was on her. Jason was an innate protector. The idea of not being there for his family would strike at the heart of who he is. She needed to show him that she could be strong for him, that he could count on her to be brave and protect the kids when he wasn't around.

"Okay," she said, turning back to him.

The guns in the safe caught her eye. "Could you show me how to use those?"

Jason looked at them and back at her. "Are you sure?"

"All of the precautions you've taken are in case something happens. So, in case I need to use one of those, wouldn't it be better if I know what I'm doing?"

Unable to argue her point, he took one of the weapons out. He removed the clip to make sure it wasn't loaded and cocked it to check that the chamber was empty.

"You've handled a gun before. How much do you know?"

"Well, I've pointed a gun before, but never intending to fire it. I've pointed one at you actually."

Unfortunately it had been in defense of Ric, before she knew what a bastard he was. Jason tried to tell her what he was capable of but she didn't listen. That was one mistake she hadn't made again.

"Yes, I remember. It's good to know that you weren't going to shoot."

He smiled to lighten the impact of the memory on her. She apologized to him for it many times, and he forgave her long ago, but he had the feeling she hadn't quite forgiven herself.

"Let's try pointing it somewhere else this time. Come here." He beckoned her over to where he stood.

Jason placed Elizabeth in front of him and handed her the gun. She wrapped her hands around the handle to get a feel for it. Somehow she didn't think she would ever get used to it. He put her fingers in the proper position, and stood behind her with his hands over hers.

"First, you have to make sure the safety's off."

He clicked the little mechanism to demonstrate.

"Next, you cock it …," he pulled the barrel back and snapped it back into place, "to make sure there's a bullet in the chamber."

Because his hands were on top of hers, they shared every action. He helped her raise the gun up at chest level, and pointed it towards the opposite wall.

The feel of the weapon in her hands was foreign and a bit frightening. Her heart raced at the thought of the danger it alluded to.

Jason was totally calm and in control behind her. The solid wall of his chest was pressed closely against her back. She felt the steady rhythm of his heart, in sharp contrast to her own.

"If someone attacks you, aim at the largest part of their body. That way you're more likely to hit them and have a chance to get away. The torso is your best option. Understand?"

Elizabeth nodded her response, trying desperately to concentrate on what he was saying. Each time he spoke, it disturbed the hair at her temple. She felt the warmth of his breath on her face. His mouth was next to her ear, and the cadence of his voice was low and rhythmic. It was almost as if he was trying to hypnotize her into a relaxed state.

"Don't let fear dictate your action. You're in control. Just aim and fire. Once you see you've hit the intruder, run. The only goal, is for you to get away safe."

He prayed that she would never need what he showed her today.

The feel of her body close to his made him more aware of what he had to lose. He pressed his cheek to her neck, reveling in the softness of her skin. His lips touched her, and he could feel her pulse beat at a quick pace.

"Promise me you'll stay safe," he pleaded; to her or whatever force in the universe was listening.

Her eyes closed in reaction to his words. The request reverberated against her skin, and sank into her body. She felt it all the way to her heart.

Quick to assure him she would, she nodded her answer.

"Say it. I have to hear it."

The concern she heard in his words forced her voice to work.

"I promise." All of the conviction she could muster was behind the simple affirmation.

He kissed her neck in gratitude, and again in need. Her head fell back onto his shoulder as she savored the contact. The gun lowered in their hands until it fell to the floor from relaxed fingers.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips skimmed up to her cheek. Elizabeth cradled his arms to her, holding him in place. But there was no need. There was no where else he'd rather be than with her.

Slowly she began to turn her face to him. Their lips were breaths away from meeting.

The abrupt bleat of Jason's cell phone interrupted them.

Elizabeth looked to the ceiling, as if silently asking the universe, why? Jason dropped his forehead to her shoulder, silently cursing whoever was on the other end of his ringing phone.

Reluctantly, they released their hold on one another. He took the offensive object from his pocket. Taking a deep breath to regain his wits, he answered. Perhaps more forcefully than he might have under different circumstances.

"Morgan," immediately he regretted his curt tone. "Oh, hi Audrey."

Elizabeth honed in on the conversation when she heard her Gram's name.

"I'm sorry about that, I guess we lost track of the time."

The two of them exchanged a quick glance, recalling what had occupied their attention a moment ago.

Jason suddenly looked worried. "Is he alright?"

That question sent her Mommy radar on full alert. Just then he let out a breath of relief, which caused her to do the same.

"Good … Thanks for the warning. We'll be there shortly … Bye."

"What happened?"

He turned to her when he hung up the phone.

"It's nothing serious. Once they told Cam we were coming, he started asking for us and hasn't stopped. Poor kid. I think the Quartermaines are getting to him."

He laughed at the idea. "I can relate."

She chuckled at his commiserating with a three year old.

"Audrey also said she thinks Jake might have an ear infection, but it doesn't seem serious." He didn't doubt Audrey's expertise on the subject, being a nurse, but he couldn't help but be concerned.

"Aww, my poor baby. Gram's probably right though. Cam had them when he was a baby too. We can take Jake to the emergency room if he does have one and get a prescription for Amoxicillin. That should clear it up."

She continued to amaze him with her ability to assess a situation and know what to do. Their boys were definitely lucky to have her.

"Audrey tried to call a couple times at the number here. When no one answered, she figured we were on our way and called my cell."

Elizabeth gave him a puzzled look. "I didn't hear the phone ring. Did you?"

"No, and we wouldn't in here. Once that door closes, no sound comes in or out because of the steel. The cell phone in the safe is in case the power goes out, or the main phone doesn't work."

They'd finally gotten back on an even keel, so he didn't mention that the phone was in case someone cut the phone lines.

He picked the gun up off the floor and put it, along with the will, back in the safe. When it was locked, he pressed the panic button to open the door and replaced the hidden panel.

"Do you think you understood everything?"

"Yeah, I got it." Elizabeth hurried to leave the confined space and the emotions it had invoked in both of them.

"I'm going to the guest room to get my jacket and I'll meet you downstairs." She took off before he had a chance to respond.

In the privacy of the bedroom, she sat on the bed and took in all that had happened. She'd just been inducted into the life of a mob wife. Complete with laser fields and gun lessons. That and the fact that she'd almost begged her mobster husband to take her on the floor of her brand spankin' new walk-in closet/panic room.

It was almost too much for her brain to accommodate.

She knew she had to though. Her family was depending on her to be strong. No more hiding her head in the sand where Jason's business was concerned.

Grabbing her jacket off of the bench, she remembered something she'd said to Jason once. It was the night of the blackout, when they made love for the first, and so far only, time.

He'd talked about how his life was not what she wanted for herself. She admitted that he and his life had always been an attraction for her. It was true. There was an allure about the danger that she'd never quite been able to shake, no matter how hard she tried. Those few minutes in the panic room, just before the phone rang, proved how alluring it really was.

However, with the sexy draw, came the actual danger. That was what she had to come to grips with.

Well, that ought to teach her. Be careful what you wish for.

**To be continued ….**

Please let me know what you think. Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board pals for keeping me going!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes ---**

In this story Trevor Lansing is not in town, and is not Zacarra's lawyer

Zacarra is not crazy and runs his own business

I don't own GH or the characters, just my story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 7**

As he walked up to the door of the Quartermaine Mansion, Jason steeled himself for battle. He was never sure what he would find when he entered the Lion's Den they called a living room, just that it usually involved yelling.

It wasn't a place he frequented by any stretch of the imagination, but it seemed that Elizabeth wanted the kids to be close to their family. So here he stood, on the doorstep of the people he had done his best to avoid ever since the accident that stripped them from his mind, willing to give them a chance for his family's sake. For her he would try to be civil and calm, and generous in sharing the life he had waited forever for.

He actually had been getting along with them better lately. Ever since Alan died, there was a shift in the atmosphere of the house. Monica was more willing to accept him for who he was, and not hold so tight to the memory of the son she lost years ago. Edward was still … Edward, but he also had a sense of life changing around him, whether he wanted it to or not. Jason supposed that losing two of the most important people in your life would cause you to take stock, and see the value in what you have left. Even in things that you previously found, disappointing.

One thing that hadn't changed, however, was his obsession with having a Quartermaine heir to carry on the family legacy at his company, ELQ. The man apparently was on some kind of immortality trip. He saw the members of his family as an extension of himself, that would live on and fulfill all of his dreams.

He used to have that fantasy about Jason.

Jason Quartermaine had been the golden boy of the clan. They pinned their hopes for the future on him and his brilliance and talent. When the accident occurred that erased his memory, it shattered those dreams. All of them tried to get the young man with the face of their favored son to remember, and make things the way they were again. But the pressure to be something he no longer was, only served to push him farther away.

That's when Jason Morgan was born.

Jason Morgan was a sullen, angry, confused shell of the man they used to know. Every time one of them would try to reach out and bring him closer to the family, he would push harder to remove himself from their midst. Eventually, he just cut them out of his life altogether. The expectations in their eyes were just too much for him to stand. He created a new reality, and identity, that was as far away from that world as he could get. The only people who managed to maintain a presence in his life were his little sister Emily and his grandmother Lila, whose maiden name, Morgan, he had taken for his own.

Though he didn't have the ability to recognize it then, he realized now how lonely he'd been. In essence, he was an orphan. The person they loved and wanted to help, had died. In his place they'd gotten a stranger. No matter how hard they tried or prayed, he couldn't be what they wanted. It wasn't their fault, any more than it was his. The situation was just impossible all the way round.

It manifested itself as anger, but he'd really felt like a failure. In a strange sort of way, that might have been the one time that he and his brother AJ ever had anything in common. They were both poor substitutes for a perfect person who no longer existed.

He was able to let go of the family and not let their expectations control him or the choices he made. Unfortunately, AJ had never managed to do the same. His entire existence centered around the desire to be good enough for his own family. It was a terrible, and sad way to live. Jason hadn't understood his brother when he was alive, and the awful things he'd done in the pursuit of the impossible Jason Quartermaine standard only served to make him hate AJ. It was a shame that he hadn't been able to shake that shadow and follow his own path, and such a waste.

Jason imagined that his being a father was what made him so introspective and willing to see a lot of things in a different light. He wanted the best possible life for his kids. It was his job to make sure that they always felt loved and secure. They would never feel like he wished they were something or someone else; that they're not enough just as they are.

That was one reason he was wary of the Q influence on them. He'd watched his brother destroy himself over the pressure to live up to an unattainable idea of perfection, which he was sure that, realistically, even Jason Quartermaine couldn't measure up to.

No one is perfect. Even the beloved golden boy would have done something unacceptable at some point, and fallen from grace. Maybe he would have chosen the wrong career path or picked the wrong woman to marry. Being placed so high on a pedestal is the way to ensure a long, hard fall. It was simply the benevolence of time that allowed him to stay frozen in a state of flawlessness. Forever remembered as the one thing that an extremely flawed group of people had done right. That was a heavy burden to put on a memory, never mind an actual person.

There'd been many times when Jason thought that the accident was the best thing that could have happened to him. The fact of who he wasn't when he woke up meant he'd already disappointed the family, if unintentionally and unknowingly. So nothing else he did would make any difference, since he wasn't the "real" Jason anyway. It freed him from turning into someone he knew he wouldn't have liked. He was able to make his own choices, even bad ones, and live with the consequences of them without having to answer to anyone.

As liberating as that was, he knew if it hadn't been for having Sonny and Carly in his life, the isolation would have driven him crazy. They became his de facto family.

Carly started out being his unknown bed partner when they first met. He was a frustrated and reckless piece of work back then. They didn't care what each other's name was, only what mutual satisfaction they could find together, in the short term. If anyone had told him at the time that Carly would turn out to be one of the best friends he'd ever have, he would have asked them what kind of brain injury they were suffering from, and been glad his wasn't as severe. Since then the two of them had gone through a lot of ups and downs. The most life changing of which was the birth of her first child, Michael.

When Carly had Michael, she'd been suffering from Post Partum Depression. It caused her to leave him in Jason's care, as she was unable to face the responsibility. Taking care of another human being made Jason more aware of others needs. For the longest time he'd been concerned with how things affected him and made him feel. He couldn't do that with a baby, it's needs came first. The love that he developed for that child touched all that he did to this day, and definitely contributed to his desire to be a father.

It was hard to describe how painful it had been for him to give Michael up once Carly returned, but he'd known that it was best for them both and stepped aside. After Carly and Sonny became a family, he really felt Michael would be alright. Though Jason would always be there if the boy needed him, he trusted Sonny, and knew that he would be a good father.

Sonny had given him a job when everyone around him thought he was too damaged to even ride the bus by himself. He trusted Jason to take care of himself, which might have been the greatest thing he'd ever done for him. That confidence coming from someone else, gave Jason confidence in himself. He'd used that new found belief in his own competence to Sonny's benefit, as his enforcer in the organization.

He was almost certain that in the beginning it had been out of a sense of loyalty for all of the support Sonny had given him. After a while though, he realized he had an aptitude for it. Probably not the most flattering light to see yourself in, as a professional killer, but he wasn't concerned about what it said about him. He knew who he was, and so did the people that he loved, nothing else mattered. Somehow it was possible for him to disconnect the man from the job. For the most part, his duty was simply to protect Sonny and his family from any threat. So far he'd done it without remorse, not only because it was his job, but because he loved them all. Taking care of them never felt like a hardship.

However, now that he had a family of his own, every decision he'd ever made was up for debate in his mind. Danger lurked around every corner, and it was of his making. The choices that lead him to this point in time, also lead him to the happiness he now had. All he could do was make sure that one didn't destroy the other.

It was impossible to just leave the mob. That lesson was clearly learned when he'd tried before. Even if you were done with it, it was never done with you. The element of men that resided in that world had long memories and a substantial amount of paranoia to match. Consequently, they believed their enemies were always out to get them.

The law of the jungle is, kill or be killed. Since the two worlds were similarly treacherous, the same rules applied.

Because of the uncertainty of his profession, there was no guarantee that he'd always be around. Jason was still determined that his wife and children have the best life he could provide. Not only that they be safe, but happy too. It was a delicate balance he'd do his best to maintain.

Part of that included making sure they had people, besides him, they could count on. Sonny and Carly were a given. They both loved his kids unconditionally, as he loved theirs, and he knew Sonny would make sure Elizabeth was taken care of. There was also Audrey, who would do anything for them.

Then there were the Quartermaines.

They were affectionately combative, on a good day, and in the middle of a messy free for all on the other 364. For the longest time he'd kept his distance from them, except for the occasional confrontation over Michael and what was in his best interest. He of course had sided with Carly, while the rest of the family backed up AJ, for their own varied reasons.

AJ was never going to be father of the year, but having his own children gave Jason a new perspective on what he'd helped Carly keep from him. That wasn't to say that he wouldn't do it again. Michael's welfare was his only concern. He only wished that a different solution could've been found.

All of the trouble with the Quartermaines concerning Michael, made Jason wary of trusting his children with them. It was a different circumstance than before though. With Alan gone, he could see how much Monica needed a connection with her grandchildren. He didn't want to be so cruel as to deny her that joy. Tracy wasn't really a concern, she was never particularly interested in anything that didn't involve ELQ.

As for Edward, Jason could definitely handle him.

Seconds after knocking on the door, Alice answered. Two steps into the foyer, and Jason knew they were in for it. Raised voices came to them from the living room.

"They're at it again," the maid stated, a look of warning on her face.

"Thanks Alice. Where are the kids?" Elizabeth glanced worriedly at the door leading into the battle zone. "Not in there I hope?"

"Oh no. Miss Audrey took them upstairs when she noticed the storm clouds brewing." Alice shook her head in annoyance. "You can go on in, at your own peril." She walked off towards the kitchen to continue her duties and left them to plan a course of action.

"You sure you want to get involved in … that?" Jason gestured in the direction of the door, and the headache he knew awaited him on the other side.

Elizabeth smiled and took him by the arm. "I think we can take 'em."

He grinned back at her; convinced that if she said it, it was so. Arm in arm they entered the room.

- - -

"Father, I'm not going to let you ruin our family business on a sentimental whim." Tracy was standing at the bar, arms crossed, facing off with Edward. The look on her face said she would not be moved in her opinion.

Edward seemed likewise firm in his. "Don't you condescend to me Tracy! I've been making sound business decisions since before you learned to talk back to me. There is nothing sentimental about wanting to leave the company I built from the ground up to the next generation of this family."

Tracy gave an inelegant snort of derision. "Ha! If you're so smart, get your numbers straight. **I** happen to be the next generation of this family. Why on earth would you entrust the Quartermaine legacy to the illegitimate child of the family black sheep? Obviously you're getting into your dotage!"

"Dotage my eye! I'm as clear and sharp as ever. Sharp enough to see right through you. Jealousy is not becoming on a woman of your age Tracy. It gives you wrinkles." Edward gave a half smile when his comment found its mark.

"Why you old …"

"Stop it both of you!" Monica interceded from her place on the couch. "I am so tired of listening to this constant bickering, and over something that's not going to happen anyway."

The two combatants in question turned to her.

"What do you mean 'not going to happen'?" Edward narrowed his eyes at his daughter-in-law. The thought of his wishes not being carried out was ridiculous in the extreme.

"I mean … that you leaving ELQ to Jake is never going to happen, because Jason won't allow it. He's spent most of his life avoiding the madness that comes along with this family. Do you actually think he's going to allow his son to be dragged into the same mess?"

"Mess indeed. We are talking about a respected and established corporation with a very large profit margin. The man isn't a complete idiot, of course he'll accept!" Edward gave a dismissive gesture of his hand in response to Monica's assessment of Jason's reaction.

"Well that's debatable." Tracy murmured her comment on Jason's competence into her water glass as she took a sip.

"Whether he accepts or not is a moot point. The offer won't be made, because at the moment, I happen to be in charge of ELQ." She smiled smugly at her father when he winced at the reminder.

"If you want to talk about madness Monica, that's a prime example. What my son could possibly have been thinking to leave his company shares to Tracy, I'll never know." He crossed the room to get some breathing space away from his daughter.

"I'm still not convinced that he did." Monica stared at Tracy suspiciously.

"What is so strange about my brother having faith in me?" Despite her show of bravado, Tracy looked on edge at the accusation. She suddenly turned to the empty chair near the bar and widened her eyes at it.

Monica watched her actions. Tracy's behavior had gotten increasingly bizarre since Alan died, and though they were almost always at odds, Monica was beginning to worry about her state of mind. Maybe her brother's death was having a more profound impact on her than they knew.

"No one doubts that Alan loved you Tracy," Monica said, in an attempt to lessen the sting of her previous remark. "Warts and all." She couldn't help the little dig. A saint she was not.

"I know my brother loved me. That's why he saw fit to be so generous in his will. He knew that I would be the best choice to vote his shares." She became agitated with every lie that passed her lips. A certain uninvited guest would not keep his opinions to himself, and was beginning to drive her crazy.

Tracy knew that her brother's ghostly presence was likely just a manifestation of her guilty conscience. It just didn't make any sense. She didn't feel guilty about what she'd done.

Alan had foolishly left the majority of his estate to Jason's first born child. At the time the will was written, Jake Morgan didn't even exist. Tracy found it totally insane to leave so much money and power to a hypothetical child, that might never come to be. So she and her currently AWOL, mooching husband Luke Spencer, had decided to forge a new will that made Tracy the beneficiary. Ever since, she'd found herself being haunted by Alan, the-not-so-friendly ghost.

When the family was told of Jake's existence, it still didn't make Tracy change her mind about the wisdom of what she'd done. The very idea of the bastard child of a nurse and a mobster running her family's Fortune 500 company made her head pound. She had nothing against the child, but his inheriting ELQ was simply out of the question. Tracy felt she was born to take the company successfully into the future. Now was her chance to finally prove, to her father and everyone else, what she was capable of.

And no cut rate Casper was going to alter her plans.

"Would you Shut Up!"

The room froze at Tracy's sudden outburst.

"Tracy," Monica ventured warily, "who are you talking to?"

Her mind scrambled to explain it away. "Well … both of you. I'm tired of being … second guessed in my own family." A little lame as cover ups went, but good enough as far she was concerned.

"You see this Monica?" Edward pointed in his daughter's direction. "She's losing it already. This is the future of ELQ … talking to the furniture." He shook his head in disbelief. "I know now that I'm right about leaving the company to little Jacob Martin. That child is going fulfill the promise his father had, before that dreadful accident that scrambled his brain. The first thing we need to do is change the boy's last name, to reflect his birthright."

"Not happening Edward."

Everyone turned to find Jason and Elizabeth standing in the doorway. They'd been so busy debating the future of the couple's child, that they didn't notice them standing there.

"See here young man, we are offering your son the world on a silver platter, and you have the nerve to object?"

Jason walked up to Edward, but was careful not to intimidate him, too much.

"Our son doesn't need your silver platter. We're more than capable of giving him everything he needs."

"No one's saying that you can't afford to care for the child. I'm sure that criminal you work for keeps you comfortably set with all the brass knuckles and beer you could ever want."

"Edward! That's more than enough!" Monica admonished him for his utter lack of tact in dealing with people who didn't fall in line with what he wanted. She got up and went to stand next to Jason in front of him.

"My husband is dead. I have no relationship to speak of with my first born grandchild. Jason and Elizabeth have been gracious enough to want to change that, by welcoming us into their sons' lives. Even after all of the animosity and bickering over the years, my son is here, opening his life up to us. It is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I'll be damned if I'll let you ruin it with your ranting about the legacy of this family!" She swept her arm around the room to make a point. "In case you haven't noticed, there isn't much of your **family** left to browbeat into doing what you want. So, if you have any hope of holding onto the precious few that are left, I suggest you …. put a sock in it!"

Everyone looked at Monica in shock.

She took a breath after her, rather freeing, discourse and turned to Jason. "I hope you both will ignore this old blowhard and all of his posturing." She gave Edward an irritated look. "It takes time for an old dog to learn new tricks. He will though … unless he wants to start looking for another place to live."

Edward could tell she was serious, he'd never seen her be so forceful about anything. He decided it wasn't prudent to push the issue at that moment. But Edward Quartermaine was never one to completely give up when he wanted something. His years of experience in the business world had simply taught him to recognize when a strategic retreat was in order.

"Now, now, Monica. There's no need to get yourself worked up into such a state, my dear. I'm sure Jason and Elizabeth are not threatened by an old man's dreams. Are you my boy?"

Jason smiled at him, it was almost feral in nature. "You don't fool me … **old man**. I know you too well by now; sly as a fox and twice as crafty. That's okay though." He backed up and rubbed his jaw in thought. "I'm also aware that you're smart enough to know not to mess with me, especially where my kids are concerned. You saw what I was willing to do to keep Sonny and Carly's son from getting sucked into the mire you've surrounded yourself with. Quadruple that, and you'll know what I'm capable of when it comes to my own." He turned around and headed toward the door where Elizabeth had remained during the confrontation.

"Let's get our kids and go home." He looked at her and saw her approval of the way he'd handled the situation.

She smiled and took his outstretched hand. They went upstairs and found Audrey who had already gathered their things and had them ready to go.

"Mommy!" Cam saw Elizabeth and ran into her legs, hugging them.

"Hi baby!" She bent down to hug him back and kissed the top of his dark curls. "Did you have fun with Great Gram and your Grandma Monica?"

"Uh huh. We had pancakes for breakfast, with faces!"

"You did! That does sound like fun." She was happy to see the excited look on his face. Apparently the Brady Bunch downstairs had managed to behave themselves in front of the children.

"Jake can't eat pancakes, cause he's got no teeth."

The adults laughed at his astute observation of his little brother. Jason went over to Audrey and kissed the sleeping baby she held. He then walked over to Cam and bent down to his level.

"I think it's going to be a while before Jake can tackle real food like us men." Jason held up his hand for a high five. "Right buddy?"

"Yeah!" Cam slapped him a good one in agreement.

"What do you say, want a ride downstairs?"

"Yay!" The little boy jumped at the chance.

Jason crouched low on the ground so he was accessible to Cam's limited reach. He helped his son jump up on his back and shifted him into a secure position.

"Okay, hold on tight." He felt small arms grip around his neck. "Here we go!"

They took off into the hallway, the little boy laughing delightedly. Jason spun around twice and turned back to the door.

Cam called out to Elizabeth. "Come on Mommy!"

"Yeah, come on Mommy! You've got to move faster than that to keep up with us." Jason backed up the child's sentiment, but with a grin that gave it a different connotation.

"Alright men! You go on ahead, and slow poke Mommy will bring up the rear." She giggled as they left again.

It made her heart do flips when she saw them together. Jason was so great with Cam, and her little boy obviously adored him. They were so natural with each other; anyone who saw them for the first time would assume they'd always been father and son.

"How'd it go downstairs? I know they were on the verge of a brawl when I brought the children up here earlier."

Elizabeth faced her Gram when she heard her speak. She exhaled a heavy sigh to give an idea of what she and Jason walked into. "Nothing out of the ordinary … around here, that is. Don't worry though, Jason handled it perfectly."

Audrey handed the baby into her arms, and Elizabeth nuzzled his cheek.

"Thank you for watching them Gram. Can Jason and I give you a ride home?"

"It was my pleasure darling. Anytime, you know that. And don't worry about me, I have my car. Bobbie and I came separately the other day."

Elizabeth carefully made her way down the steps, with Audrey right behind her carrying the diaper bag. In the foyer they found Jason, Cam still on his back, talking to Monica. She walked up to Elizabeth and placed her hand on Jake's head.

"I'm so sorry about Edward. He can be absolutely impossible. I hope his behavior hasn't made you reconsider bringing the boys around."

Elizabeth hated seeing the concern on Monica's face. She knew that being with Cam and Jake had done wonders for her.

"Please don't worry about that. We all know that what we see is what we get with Edward, by now. Jason and I wouldn't put conditions on you're seeing the boys. We certainly wouldn't base it on **his** behavior. It's obvious how much you love them. That's all that matters."

Monica looked from one of her grandson's faces to the other. "What's not to love? Thank you for giving me the opportunity to watch them grow up. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Children can never have too many people to love them. I'll call you soon, you can come see the house and spend time with them."

"I'd like that very much." Monica gave her a one armed hug, being careful of the baby. She kissed both children on the forehead and bid them all goodbye.

The butler had brought the bags from their rooms and put them in the two cars. Jason put Cam down and put the car seats from Audrey's car into his. Once they were removed, the older woman went on her way.

Jason placed the boys securely in their seats and got into the driver's side. He looked at the boys in the rear view mirror, then at Elizabeth. Though they'd gotten married the day before, and in a way had been joined together by Jake when he was born, somehow this moment made it official.

The Morgan family was finally a reality.

- - -

Sonny was escorted into the living room of the late Lorenzo Alcazar and saw Skye standing by the window.

She was wearing a red wrap dress and red heels. He'd heard that red was a power color, but she was a walking testament to it. It was almost as if she were consumed head to toe in a swirl of fire. The effect was intoxicating, a feeling he hadn't expected.

Sonny Corinthos did not like the unexpected.

He'd always been very self contained when it came to business. Holding his cards close to the vest, while sitting across from an adversary who'd just as soon blow your head off as negotiate. That he could handle.

When it came to women, he didn't consider it conceited to admit that he had a certain magnetic charm that they were drawn to. He was able to wine and dine them, generally sweep them off their feet, without them even noticing their feet had left the ground. That he could handle.

A confusing middle ground he wasn't certain he should tackle, that he was having trouble with.

He was there for business, serious business at that. But he found himself wanting to forget all about it, and that definitely didn't bode well.

Skye noticed his presence then and came towards him.

"Sonny, thank you for getting back to me so quickly." She held out her hand to him. He was reluctant to take it, which wasn't like him. Hesitation was one of the things that could get you killed in his world, so he didn't make a habit of it. He took her hand and hoped she hadn't noticed the slight delay.

"I'd like to tell you it was out of courtesy, but necessity dictated this visit," he admitted.

She gestured for him to sit and he did. Far away enough to concentrate on the matter at hand, but close enough to notice the subtle scent of sandalwood that told him she wasn't one of his usual business contacts.

"I had someone research the person who supposedly had you approached about Alcazar's business interests in Port Charles. I can tell you that the person you're really dealing with is bad news. Have you ever heard the name Anthony Zaccara?"

The subtle flinch gave him his answer.

"I've tried for the most part to stay out of Lorenzo's business as much as possible … but the name was mentioned before, and not in a pleasant context. Actually, the man sounded downright evil."

Skye recalled the conversation she'd overheard, Lorenzo was discussing a potential deal concerning the man. A fact she found it in her best interest not to mention at the moment. He'd seemed concerned about the risks of, "dancing with the devil", as he put it. In the end, he put the deal on hold, that wasn't too long before he disappeared. It occurred to her now that perhaps the man she'd heard being talked about, was trying to do an end run around her to complete the deal he'd had in mind for Lorenzo. She imagined he thought she'd be more receptive to dealing with a woman, in a deal she found less threatening. It was certainly clever, she had to give him that.

"As scary as he sounded, I'd probably multiply that by a hundred to give you an idea of how dangerous he is. I'm not trying to worry you, but you need to know what you're in for."

She looked at him with a hint of arrogance. "What makes you think I'm worried? I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

He chose not to mention the fact that she was about to rip a hole in her couch with her fingernails. This was obviously new ground for her, there was no need to make her self conscious. Besides, he needed her to focus for what he had planned.

"Never mind. I think I've come up with a way to get you out of the middle of what might be brewing. You need to call this lawyer, and tell him that you thank Miss Naccanthy for her offer, but you're not selling for the moment. You don't want to sound easily moved, or like you're blowing them off with no hope of changing your mind. You just need to get them off your back long enough to figure out what to do next."

Skye gave a sarcastic laugh. "So … you want me to be firm, but flexible? No problem!' She got up and walked to the desk to find the phone number of the lawyer she'd spoken to. Hoping to get it over with. Damn Lorenzo for putting her in this position, and damn her for falling for the man and putting herself there.

The sarcasm hadn't been lost on Sonny. She just needed to be done with her part in this quickly, so she could get back to raising her daughter. He'd discuss how to accomplish that after the call was done.

He stood and went over to join her at the phone. She found the number in a drawer and went to pick up the receiver. He placed a hand over hers to stop her.

"You should talk to him on speaker, so I can help if you get stuck."

She picked up the receiver and pushed the button to activate the speakerphone before she dialed. It actually was a relief not to have to deal with this on her own. Not that she would admit it to Sonny. The man was already far too full of himself for his own good.

The phone rang three times and was answered.

"Hello, Mr. Hastings?"

"Yes?" The phone was luckily of good enough quality that it didn't have the typical echo that could sometimes tip someone off to being on speaker.

"This is Skye Chandler Quartermaine returning your call. I've carefully considered your client's offer, and generous as it is, I've decided to hold off on selling at the moment."

Sonny nodded his head in approval at her use of words.

There was a slight pause before the man responded. "Well, that is unfortunate Miss Quartermaine. Are you sure that there's nothing I could do to persuade you to change your mind? I'm sure my client would be willing to negotiate if you're looking for a higher offer."

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm just not interested in selling at the moment, to anyone. Lorenzo's death has been harder on me than I realized, and I just need more time to … heal, before I make any important business decisions. I'm sure you understand." Skye shrugged at Sonny, hoping her attempt at sounding distraught worked.

Sonny gave a little smirk at her playing the grief card. It was a smart move, but he knew she was about as torn up over poor Lorenzo's untimely demise as he was.

"Miss Quartermaine, I am terribly sorry for your loss. I'm sure it must be difficult for a woman in your position, alone, with a child to raise."

There was nothing particularly wrong with what he'd said, but the last part, where he'd mentioned her daughter, still managed to raise her hackles a bit.

"Yes, it is," she said cautiously. "I just want to be careful what decisions I make that will affect her future. I don't want to rush into anything while I'm still in mourning."

She saw Sonny give her an iffy hand gesture. Maybe she was laying it on a little thick. At this point, she just wanted the call to end.

"I completely understand your position."

Skye gave a mild sigh of relief, it looked like the end was in sight.

"However, you also have to understand mine. My client's heart is set on the late Mr. Alcazar's Harbor front property. Some precarious business plans are up in the air until the matter is settled. It would be in your best interest to make a deal."

Sonny and Skye's eyes met at the man's strange turn of phrase.

"I'm certain you didn't mean it to sound that way, but that seemed like a threat Mr. Hastings."

"I wouldn't call it a threat Miss Quartermaine, it's such an ugly term. More like an incentive to do what will most benefit all involved, including yourself and your daughter. I highly recommend you accept the offer my client has made. I have permission to raise the amount another two million. You appear to be a very level headed woman Miss Quartermaine, so why don't I do that, and we can consider the deal done?"

Skye's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened at the blatant scare tactics the man was willing to use on a woman and child. Sonny silently caught her attention, getting her to focus on what she was doing. Luckily, he was able to make her think about how crucial her next words were.

She cleared her throat to give herself an extra second. "I do consider myself to be quite level headed Mr. Hastings, that's why I know you'll understand when I tell you that I couldn't just make a deal like this over the phone without consulting my attorney first."

Waiting for an answer, Skye felt her palms begin to sweat a little. She thought it was a good thing they were on speaker, or the receiver might have slipped right out of her hands. Rubbing them together dispelled the moisture.

"Of course, a very wise move on your part. I'll look forward to hearing from you … **soon**. We can discuss the details of the property transfer then. My client will be very pleased that we were able to reach a mutually propitious agreement so quickly. Good day Miss Quartermaine."

When the dial tone sounded, signaling he'd hung up, Skye hit the button to end the call. Sonny was prepared for her to be upset. He was sure it was disturbing to have a stranger threaten you and your child, with no way to truly protect yourself.

She walked a couple steps away from the desk, facing away from him. He thought she might be trying to absorb what happened, and was prepared to possibly see tears in her eyes when she turned around.

He soon realized how far off he was.

Skye spun on her heels with molten fury in her eyes.

"Why, that arrogant **son-of-a-bitch**!" She expelled a heavy breath of frustration, and started to pace.

"I can't believe the nerve of that **bastard**, to threaten me and my daughter, in my own home, and on the **phone** no less! There is no way in **hell** I'm going to let some overpaid, ten-dollar-word using, ambulance chaser think he can scare me! Doesn't he know who I am? I am a member of two of the wealthiest families in this country! I have influence all over the world, never mind the fact that I now have the money and power of one of the most feared mob bosses in South America!"

Sonny was amazed at the vehemence in her tirade. She was not scared or intimidated, but mad as hell. It was about as shocked as he'd ever been.

"Oh … there is **no way** this is going to stand." She turned and looked right into Sonny's eyes, her own full of fire and purpose. "So what are we going to do?"

"We?"

"That's right, **we**. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm the one who was just threatened." She stood in front of him prepared to do whatever was necessary to keep her child safe.

"Skye, trust me, this is not a fight you want to get in the middle of." The tone of his voice expressed exactly how bad of an idea he thought it was.

She threw her hands up in the air in aggravation for her lack of a solution. "Well, what do you suggest I do? It's not like I invited myself into a potential mob war because I'm bored. This … Zaccara person approached me."

Sonny knew exactly what she should do, he just hoped she had enough sense to listen. He put a hand on one hip, and scratched his temple with the other, as if he was trying to come up with an answer to her problem. He knew from experience that women didn't respond well to being told what to do. If he wanted to get anywhere, he had to make it seem like he'd come up with something on the fly, and that it was all up to her whether she wanted to try it or not.

"I think I have an idea that could remove you from the line of fire, and at the same time keep Zaccara from taking over Port Charles."

Skye looked interested in what he had to say. Definitely a step in the right direction. She nodded for him to go on.

"It wouldn't do him any good to hurt you or your daughter. All he really wants is the Waterfront property. If you take that out of the equation, he has no reason to concern himself with you at all. So, you should sell it to someone else."

She was beginning to see where this was going, but decided to give him enough rope to hang himself. "Who should I sell it to?" Her most innocent clueless female voice was employed, to give the exact amount of helplessness he was looking for.

"You should sell to me. I'll give you fair market value for the property, enough for you to make a profit. I'll also put you under my protection, to make sure there are no repercussions for you or your daughter."

"Mmm hmm." Skye dipped her head and crossed her arms, as if she were seriously considering his offer. After a second, she couldn't help laughing a little. Sonny looked at her oddly.

"Wow, you must think I'm totally incompetent."

He seemed surprised at her comment. Apparently it wasn't the submission and eternal gratitude for his generosity he'd been expecting.

"I don't think you're incompetent, not at all. As a matter of fact …"

"Oh please," she interrupted his sentence, and put her hand up to stop any further attempt to placate her. "Let's not do this dance, shall we? I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a little more credit than that."

He was lost as to what she was talking about, but women seldom made much sense as far as he was concerned. "Exactly what **dance **are you referring to?"

She walked closer to him and brushed off the shoulders of his suit with her hands. "Come now Sonny. You know, **the dance**. I was under the impression you invented it, considering your considerable expertise." Moving away slightly, she began to sway side to side, with her hands behind her back. "You want something, that's how it starts. Call it … the invitation. Then, the poor unsuspecting woman, that is in possession of said thing, is thoroughly charmed to within an inch of her life. You wine her, and dine her, and flash those lethal dimples of yours. All of this continues until she eventually winds up in your bed, or you get whatever else your after … or both. The end result is always the same though. You end up satisfied, and she ends up alone on the floor." She stopped in her movements to find him staring intently at her.

Sonny couldn't help but be intrigued by her little demonstration. Unfortunately what she said hit a little close to home, but he admired that she had no qualms about saying what she thought. She'd handed him his head, and he actually didn't mind the breeze across his empty neck.

"I know it's a bit disconcerting to have your game picked apart before you even take your first shot. Don't worry though." She came close again as she passed by. "I won't tell anyone your streak's been broken."

Skye continued past him to the double doors that lead into the hall and opened them. She stood to the side to give him room to pass.

"If you think that I would give up my one, very important, piece of leverage that is keeping me and my daughter safe, to you or anyone else on a moments notice … you're out of your mind. If you want to do business with me, and **my **Waterfront property, I suggest you come up with a better plan. I'll be expecting your call."

Seeing he'd been dismissed, and not being at all familiar with the sensation, he walked toward the door. He did stop in front of her though.

"I **will **be back."

She looked him straight in the eye. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

He continued on into the hall and heard the doors shut firmly behind him. This was an interesting turn of events for him. He wasn't used to leaving without what he'd come for, she was right about that. The situation was too unpredictable to just leave it as it was, and despite her surprising show of strength, Skye really had no idea what she was up against.

A smile crept onto his face, even in light of what was at stake, when he thought of how she'd confronted him.

A swirl of fire.

He'd definitely be back.

- - -

Elizabeth came out of the kitchen after finishing the dinner dishes. She found Jason on the couch with Cam in his lap. They were flipping through a travel book about China, and Cam seemed fascinated by the pandas in the picture.

Watching them interact with each other did her heart good. Jason exuded love for her son with every action and word. His capacity for it was endless.

When they'd gotten home from the Quartermaines earlier in the day, Jason took Cam all around the house to show him where everything was. The best part was when the little boy saw his room for the first time. You'd have thought he'd died and gone to Chuggin' Charlie heaven. He touched and exclaimed over every stick of furniture and toy in sight.

Jason sat down with him and played a new game of his for a while. The image of the large man and the small child sitting cross legged on the floor of the brightly decorated room, intensely focused on the game, was one that would forever remain in her mind.

He never treated Cam like he was second best, because of biology. Cam was as much Jason's son as Jake, and he proved it all the time, without any effort.

"Okay little man, it's time for bed." Elizabeth came over to them, sorry to interrupt the moment. They'd let him stay up late since it was their first night in the new house.

"I'm not sleepy Mommy." The fact that the words came in the middle of a yawn proved them untrue.

"Well, why don't we go upstairs and put your pj's on, then we'll see if you still want to stay up."

"Okay." He climbed down with Jason's help and headed for the stairs. Before he reached them he turned around. " You coming Jason?"

"I'm right behind you buddy."

Cam continued on up the stairs at the guarantee. Even he knew that Jason was a man of his word, and did what he said he would.

It made Jason smile that Cam would ask for him. He was a fairly new addition to the little boy's life, but already he'd been accepted as a permanent fixture. It wasn't unusual that he would call him Jason, since that was the only way he'd known him up to now. For a long time, Lucky had been his only father. But it was Jason's fervent hope that one day he would feel comfortable enough to call him Dad.

"You go on and help Cam, and I'll bring this sleepy head." Elizabeth nodded toward the bouncy seat where Jake had fallen asleep.

Jason went ahead, and she took the baby out of the seat. He was such a sweetheart, and hardly cried at all. Babies, she thought, must have an internal sense when all is right in their world. She snuggled him up against her neck and followed the rest of her family upstairs.

When she reached Cam's room, he was dressed for bed and halfway asleep. So much for not being tired. Jason put him into his train bed and covered him up.

"Sweet dreams."

He kissed the child gently on the forehead, and Elizabeth thought she might cry. She shook her head instead to stop herself and followed with a kiss of her own for Cam. His little eyes were firmly shut and she could tell he was already out. Jason turned on the night light by the door and shut off the overhead before they quietly exited.

"Now it's this one's turn." Elizabeth took Jake into his room and put him on the changing table. A fresh diaper and onesie with feet made him ready for bed.

Jason watched her carefully maneuver with the baby. Every action held him spellbound. It was something he hadn't let himself truly hope for. He was watching his wife put their child to bed.

A miracle if it was anything.

Once she placed him in the crib, he went over to kiss him goodnight. He put the blue baby blanket on him and saw his little hands move until he found a comfortable position. Elizabeth grabbed the baby monitor from the dresser and turned on the receiver unit. When he seemed settled they left the room.

Elizabeth headed to the guest room, where she'd been half of her first night in the house, and got a few things to move into the master bedroom. Figuring Jason would be in the other bathroom, she'd decided to get ready in this one.

Right outside the door to the master, she paused. She'd managed to sleep with him the night before, with practice, surely she'd get used to it. Surely she'd get used to sleeping next to her insanely sexy, half naked, unrequited love of her life without it making her crazy.

Yeah, right.

Silently berating herself for being a coward she marched into the room like she owned the place, which she did. She put the things she brought with her on the dresser and brought the baby monitor to sit on the night table. Feeling eyes on her back, she turned to find Jason standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

He was wearing shorts again, with bare chest and feet. His hair glistened slightly and was spiked on the ends, as if he'd washed his face and run his wet fingers through his hair. Lucky fingers, she thought. She decided to fill the quiet, before she flung herself at him in desperation.

"I brought a few things with me, but I'll move the rest of my stuff in here tomorrow."

"Good," he replied. His eyes stayed steady on her. "You were right, we belong here, together."

There were so many ways to take that statement that her mind ran with all of them. After a second, she caught herself, before her hopes lifted her so high that she got a concussion from the fall.

Of course they belonged here together. It was ridiculous for a husband and wife to sleep apart. Something about actually "sleeping" in the same bed created a sense of unity, and a comfort level that was essential in a marriage. It meant you trusted the person next to you with your body and safety, enough to be completely vulnerable in their presence. She definitely had that kind of trust in Jason, even if she didn't quite trust herself around him yet.

Jason watched her climb into his bed, their bed, and felt a rightness he'd never known in his life. His children were sleeping, soundly and safe, down the hall. And he was about to rest next to the woman of his dreams.

Rest might not be the right word.

As he got in the other side, he smelled cinnamon and sugar. It must have come from the cinnamon rolls she'd made for breakfast the next day. Her hair was in a ponytail that slipped over her shoulder when she moved. The shorts and thin strapped top she slept in were sweetly sexy on her. Then again, no matter what she wore, or didn't wear, she looked amazing to him.

The room was dark and still, and the bed felt huge with her near the edge on the other side. He wanted to be close to her, even if that was all it was.

"Elizabeth," he called to her softly.

She turned to look at him.

"You know, you don't have to sleep all the way over there. I don't have the plague, I don't kick in my sleep, and I promise not to steal all the covers." He put up a boy scout sign and made her laugh.

"I think we both know you're no boy scout."

She couldn't seem to stop herself from smiling. He had the strangest effect on her. Somehow he could tie her up in knots and make her heart fill to exploding, and yet calm her down and make her laugh with ease. He was a hazard to her nervous system with all the shifts, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come on, I won't bite," he managed to say with an innocent look on his face.

That look turned wicked before he could help it.

"Unless you want me to."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, and got a surprise when he was suddenly over her. He was raised up on his arms, looking down with a grin on his face. A growl came from his throat and he attacked her neck like a ravenous animal. It would have been quite a serious matter to her, if he hadn't started tickling her.

She started laughing out loud and squirming beneath the onslaught of his hands on her sides.

"You smell good enough to eat young lady. Sugar, and spice, and everything nice. Isn't that what you're supposed to be made of?" Jason used his best Big Bad Wolf voice that had scared Morgan when he'd last read to him.

The sound of her laughter was incredible to him. Her happiness made him happy, more than anything else in the world.

"I surrender, I surrender! You win Mr. Wolf." She knew the story well, she'd read it to Cam many times. Her sides were still shaking from laughing so hard.

Jason flopped over onto his back and laughed too. She managed to get her breath back under control and leaned close to his side.

"How do you do that?"

He asked what she meant with his eyes.

"How do you make everyone around you feel on top of the world, without even trying?"

He brushed the tendrils of hair from her face that had escaped during his attack, and pushed them behind her ears with one hand.

"I don't do anything special. Maybe what you're seeing, is just a reflection of what you do for me."

He held out his arms in invitation and she sank into the warmth and protection they offered. With her head against his chest, she was lulled by the sound of his heartbeat. The physical exertion, though not quite the kind she'd prefer, had been enough to exhaust her. As her eyes drifted shut, she thought about how right it felt where she was.

"This is where I belong."

Jason barely caught the soft words she'd spoken. When he looked at her face, she was already asleep.

He stroked her hair as her breathing evened out. The repetitive motion relaxed him until he followed his family into the world of dreams. A place where he not only had her with him, but he also had her heart.

**To be continued . . . .**

Please let me know what you think. Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board pals for keeping me going!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes ---**

All medical references were retrieved online

If anything is wrong, don't blame me

If anything is right, I take full credit

I don't own GH or the characters, just my story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 8**

"How are you feeling Mr. Carmichael?"

Elizabeth checked her patient's IV bag to make sure the medication was flowing properly. He'd had hip replacement surgery and was just being brought back to his hospital room from recovery. His vitals were steady and he seemed to be doing well.

"Oh, I feel better than I thought I would," the gray haired gentleman replied. His voice was still a bit groggy from the anesthesia. "I'm still kicking, so to speak, so I guess I can't complain too much."

She laughed at his cheerful state of mind, after having major surgery. Many of her patients were understandably upset coming out of anesthesia. Either they were in great pain, or slightly dejected at the prospect of a long recovery process.

John Carmichael had been a joy from the moment he was admitted. He was a pleasant man in his seventies who was suffering from an arthritic right hip that needed replacing. Never once was he rude to the nurses or bellowing about some hotel amenity he was lacking, like a few others that she would be checking on later. Some people seemed to forget that they were in a hospital to get better, and not at the Four Seasons for a spa weekend.

"That's a good attitude to have, it'll help when you begin your physical therapy." She made some notes in his chart as she spoke. "It won't be easy, but I have a feeling you'll do great."

"I'm actually looking forward to it. The sooner I get started, the sooner I can get back to my life. This darn hip has been giving me an awful lot of trouble." He winced a bit as he shifted his upper body in the bed.

"Here, let me help you," Elizabeth offered. She lifted him a little, and adjusted the pillows behind his back so he'd be more comfortable. Lifting his covers, she also made sure that the foam wedge between his legs, that kept his joints in the correct alignment, was in the proper place. "Is that better?"

"Much, thank you." He took a deep breath and she could tell it had helped.

"What I'm really looking forward to, is when I can dance again. My wife loves to dance, but ever since this arthritis got out of hand, I haven't been able to take her. Disappointing her is the one thing in this life I can't stand."

Looking at him sympathetically, she thought how sweet he was.

His wife Barbara had been by his side whenever she was allowed. If they'd told her she could come into the surgical suite, Elizabeth was sure she would have scrubbed up immediately. At the moment, she was on her way up to the room, after she finished talking to their daughter on the phone. The young woman had apparently offered to come from her home in Philadelphia to be with her parents, but her father had insisted she not put herself to the trouble. Her mother eased her mind by promising to update her as soon as her father got out of surgery.

"Well, speak of the devil." Mr. Carmichael chuckled and smiled at the person entering the room behind Elizabeth. "Your ears must be burning dear, we were just talking about you."

"I hope you've been behaving yourself, and not giving this nice young lady any trouble?" Mrs. Carmichael came up to the opposite side of the bed from her, and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Who me? Why, I'm a model patient, ask anyone." The boyish grin he gave his wife made Elizabeth smile.

The two of them were so adorable together. But she could also see the worry in the older woman's eyes. Though it was a fairly common operation at General Hospital, she knew that any time a person was under anesthesia, there was a possibility of something going wrong. She decided to set her mind at ease.

"It's true. He's been absolute perfection, and came out of surgery with flying colors. As a matter of fact, all of the nurses have gotten together and voted him Patient of the Month." She winked at him and he smiled.

"See Barb, I'm a popular guy." He waved Elizabeth closer to him and spoke behind his hand in a normal tone he didn't try to hide. "How much do I owe ya for that one?"

She spoke to him in the same way. "It's on the house."

"You two." Mrs. Carmichael laughed at their antics.

Elizabeth was glad to see that she looked relieved at the reassurance.

"I'll be back later to help you try to sit up for a while," she informed her patient. "The doctor should be in shortly though, to discuss how the operation went and what you can expect for the next few months."

"Thank you," he replied.

"My pleasure." Walking toward the door, she flipped his metal chart closed and replaced it in its holder at the foot of the bed, for the doctor to look at when he arrived. She turned around to speak once more before she was out of the room, and pointed sternly in his direction. "Now, I don't want to hear that you've been dancing around while I'm gone. Behave."

He smiled for a second and then adopted a serious expression, accompanied by a quick salute. "Yes ma'am."

"I'll make sure he follows orders," his wife assured her.

As she walked into the hall, Elizabeth backed up a step to get out of the path of an oncoming food cart that was carrying lunch trays to the patients. She heard a laugh come from the room she'd just left and turned around.

Mrs. Carmichael laid her hand against her husband's face and smiled adoringly at him. He took it and pressed it to his lips in a kiss. They looked happy, and totally in love with one another.

Feeling like a voyeur, Elizabeth began walking down the hall. The food cart ahead of her made her look at her watch. It was time for her lunch break. She headed for the nurses desk and found the Head Nurse entering some information into a chart.

"Epiphany, I'm taking my lunch break now," she informed her supervisor.

"Alright. Just make sure you check on Mrs. Kilner when you get back. She's been asking for you specifically."

A worried expression appeared on Elizabeth's face. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, Dr. Scorpio gave her something to help her rest. Before that though, she said something about a favor you offered to do. Is that true, or was she still loopy from the meds?" She got a quirked eyebrow from the older woman that almost made her laugh, but she caught herself.

Epiphany Johnson was well respected at General Hospital, among doctors and nurses. As the first African-American woman to be named Head Nurse, it was an honor she took seriously. Her work was always efficient and her ethics were above reproach. She also had a way of striking fear into the heart of student nurses and interns that left even the highest ranking hospital official in awe. Though Elizabeth had not been a student for quite a while, Epiphany still gave her pause at times.

"There was something she mentioned. I'll take care of it." She began to walk to the elevators, when she was spoken to.

"Remember, you're a nurse, not a personal assistant. Don't let these patients talk you into doing anything that isn't related to their medical care … Nurse Morgan." Epiphany showed a hint of a smile at the end of her words that made Elizabeth relax.

"I'll remember," she replied, as one of the elevators arrived on her floor. She hurried to catch it as the last person exited. As the doors closed, she smiled back at her boss.

After punching the button for the floor which held the cafeteria, Elizabeth looked at her wedding ring and laughed. Everyone had found a chance to tease her about her marital status. Now, even the ever professional Nurse Johnson was getting in on the act.

Since she'd arrived at work that day, people had been careful to call her by her new name whenever they addressed her. It started when she'd gone to pick up her new hospital ID badge from the administration office. Emily was the first person she ran into afterward. From then on it had been … Mrs. Morgan this and Nurse Morgan that. No one even bothered to use her first name when they usually would. It wasn't an issue during emergency situations, since everyone knew their jobs so well that names were barely used at all. But any available opportunity that wasn't professionally relevant, they'd taken.

Of course she'd done her duty and looked properly annoyed when they did it, just as her friend Rita had when she'd gotten married and they'd done it to her. Also like her friend, she'd relished each time the name was uttered. It wasn't as if she was likely to forget that she was married to the man of her dreams, but being reminded periodically throughout the day hadn't exactly been unpleasant. At this point, she was so used to her new name, that she wasn't sure she'd answer to Spencer if someone had called her that by accident.

It wasn't that she hadn't loved Lucky, because she had. She just knew that things turned out the way they were supposed to. Jake deserved to have both of his parents together, and Cam needed a home full of love and trust instead of instability.

The ding signaling she'd arrived on her floor sounded, bringing her out of her thoughts, and the doors opened. Making her way to the cafeteria doors, she was glad to notice that there wasn't a long line. She took a tray and perused the selection, ending up with a chicken ceasar salad and an iced tea. As the girl at the register swiped her ID card, she scanned the room for her usual lunch group. When she noticed Rita waving her over, she got her card back and made her way to the table.

The usual suspects were all accounted for, except for Emily who'd been called into surgery. Elizabeth took a seat between Rita and Sarah, who worked together in Pediatrics. Pediatric nurses could always be spotted by their brightly colored scrubs, usually with cute pictures on them to cheer up the sick children. Rita's were pale blue with different colored balloons all over and Sarah's were coral with cats of different breeds.

Across from them were Amanda from Obstetrics, and Jordan who worked in Oncology. Amanda's scrubs were yellow, and Jordan's were green. Elizabeth's pink ones completed the rainbow.

"Welcome **Mrs. Morgan**, how's your day been so far?" Rita attempted to look innocent, batting her brown eyes.

"Just fine **Mrs. Casey**, how about yours?" Elizabeth gave her some of her own medicine back. After a second of staring each other down, they started giggling.

Sarah glared at them in annoyance. "Would you married women quit flaunting your happiness? There are pitifully single people present here, show a little courtesy."

"Speak for yourself sweetie. I've got a date tonight." Amanda replied to her. She flipped her blonde ponytail off her shoulder, looking quite satisfied with herself.

"Traitor, with who?" Sarah gaped at her friend and leaned closer in curiosity.

"That cute new guy in accounting. You know, the one with the snake tattoo on his forearm?"

"Accountants with tattoos? What's the world coming to?" Jordan shook her head in amusement.

"This is just great," Sarah said to Amanda. "Soon, you're going to join the blissed out trio of marrieds over here, and I'm going to be the old maid."

Rita pointed at Sarah's shirt. "At least you'll have your cats to keep you company."

They all started laughing hysterically.

"Ha ha ha," Sarah retorted sarcastically, though a real chuckle managed to escape unintentionally.

"Really Sarah, you know you could have any guy you wanted."

Rita's statement received nods from the rest of the table. Sarah was a beautiful woman. Her long red hair and fair skin told of her Irish heritage, and her striking green eyes stood out in contrast.

"I must be cursed. I've been on blind dates, double dates, even speed dates, and all I get are grabby jerks or complete morons who wouldn't recognize a book if it smacked them in the head."

"Awww. Don't get discouraged, hon." Rita patted the red head on the back. Her Brooklyn upbringing apparent in her accent. "If I can find a fantastic guy, and convince him to marry into my crazy family, there's definitely hope for you."

"Who needs men? I want you all to meet my new boyfriend, Mr. Goodbar." Sarah held up the peanut filled chocolate bar that was sitting on her tray, and proceeded to open the wrapper.

"Don't do it girl!" Jordan warned her. "That man will end up all over your thighs, and not in the good way." She went on to eat her green salad and fruit cup, which were proof of the diet she was currently on.

"He'll have good company then, cause Ben & Jerry already beat him to it." Sarah took huge bite of her candy and chewed contentedly.

"That child is lost." Jordan looked sympathetically at her and then turned her attention to Elizabeth. "Speaking of delicious men … What in the world are you doing back at work? If I had a husband who looked like yours, I wouldn't let him out of bed for a month."

Amanda turned to stare at her. "But, you do have a husband."

"Yeah, but he doesn't look like hers."

Another round of laughter hit the group of friends. Jordan's husband was a sweet man in his late fifties, balding and a little on the round side, but they all knew how she doted on him. The African-American woman was in her late forties and a mother of three, which meant she was always giving the younger women advice, that they cleverly took.

"Since Jason and I can't really get away right now, I thought I'd save my vacation time for when we can." Elizabeth knew that when he'd told her they would go somewhere, he meant it. She only hoped the real Italy was as amazing as the one he'd created for her.

"That makes sense," Rita commented. "You want to make sure you and your new husband have plenty of time to … get to know each other." She hiked her eyebrows to emphasize her words. It was obvious she was speaking from experience.

"Okay, that's it! You guys are making me nauseous. I need to get back to work. Then I'm going home to have a ménage à trois with Ben & Jerry." Sarah grabbed her tray and stood to leave. "See ya later." She gave a smile as she walked off.

"I should go too. I promised to pick up a knitting magazine for one of my patients." Elizabeth picked up her tray of food, that she'd only half eaten, and headed to the trash cans by the door.

A chorus of goodbyes followed the two women as they left.

Elizabeth made her way back to her floor, after stopping at the gift shop to get a copy of "Knitting Today" for Mrs. Kilner .

She thought about how lonely the older woman had seemed. A widow in her eighties, she mentioned how much she'd enjoyed knitting while her husband watched television at night. Now that he was gone, it made her feel closer to him when she worked with her needles. Elizabeth offered to get her favorite magazine, so she could find a new pattern.

Her mind went back to the Carmichaels earlier. It was encouraging to see that marriages could flourish and last for as long as theirs had. In contrast, loving so much could also bring pain when you lost that person, like Mrs. Kilner. She supposed it was the time you had that really counted, not how much you didn't.

As she arrived at the nurses desk, a flurry of activity erupted.

"What's going on?" She tapped one of the other nurses on the arm as she passed.

"There was a pile up on the interstate, multiple casualties. We're about to be swamped. They're calling all the surgical nurses back on rotation." The woman kept going to help prepare for the injured.

Elizabeth knew she'd be staying longer than she planned, which meant she had a call to make.

- - - -

Jason stood in Sonny's living room after coming back from a fact finding mission about Anthony Zacarra. Sonny had filled him in on what had gone on since the wedding, and the fact that Zacarra seemed to be on the verge of making a move on their territory.

"What did you find out?" Sonny sat on the couch and waited for the bomb to drop. He knew by the expression on his friend's face, that the news wasn't good.

"Besides what we already know, which is that he's a ruthless bastard who'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants? Well, he's definitely got an angle working. There's been a shift in his shipment schedule and they're coming into different areas than they usually do. All subtle things, but when you're talking about someone as meticulous, almost to the point of paranoia, as Zacarra … a little change is a big deal."

The man was known to be power hungry. Jason was used to that, most mob bosses wanted more money, more respect. Zacarra just seemed more willing to go the personal route to get the job done.

Even the mob had a code. Do what you have to do, but women and children are off limits. Zacarra lived by his own rules. He'd been known to take out an entire family to get a point across. Now his point was aimed at Sonny, which made him Jason's newest problem.

"All of his operations seem to be making moves gradually up the coast. Looks like he needs a new port of call, since the Feds are onto his business in Florida. I guess we won the honor." Jason crossed his arms and showed exactly how thrilled he was at being so lucky.

"I'm flattered, but this is one party I don't want to be invited to. The last thing we need is this idiot bringing his dirt up here and sweeping it under our rug. I won't **ever** have scum like that moving drugs and guns through my docks."

Sonny knew exactly how convenient Port Charles was as an access point to international shipping lanes and through Canada. Many had tried to make a deal with him before, when that didn't work, they tried to force their way through. Zacarra was simply the most powerful one so far, and apparently he'd decided to bypass the negotiation, and go directly for the strong arm tactics. Skye and her ownership of Alcazar's Waterfront property just happened to be the easiest, least messy way of getting his foot in the door without Sonny being aware of it, or so he thought.

Obviously, Zacarra hadn't counted on he and Skye being on amicable enough terms that she would come to him for help. Unknowingly, she'd given Sonny, and herself a tactical advantage; the element of surprise. In order to keep the upper hand, however, he had to make sure she stayed safe and on his side. Considering Zacarra had made the huge mistake of threatening her daughter, he didn't see ensuring her cooperation as much of a problem. He just had to take care of the safety part.

"The thing to do now, is make sure he can't get to Skye. She's his whole plan at the moment, he just doesn't know that plan's blown up before it began." Sonny got up and went to the window to look out, thinking about where things stood.

She already had guards, he'd made sure of that once the threat was established, but he didn't know if it was enough. Zacarra could be relentless in going after something, trying every path until he found the one of least resistance, and leaving a trail of bodies behind him.

The thought of anything happening to Skye affected him more than he felt comfortable with. Of course, the idea of any woman or child being hurt disturbed him; he wasn't a monster. This, for some reason, just felt more personal than it should. When he'd left her house the other day, the flame haired woman with a temper to match, had stuck in his mind.

There was a spirit to her that reached out to a similar place in himself. He understood what drove her.

When he'd brought up the possibility of her selling to him, she'd been strong in her decision, and unafraid of telling him so. It was exactly what he would do in the same situation. You always keep your leverage and maintain control of the playing field. That strategy also came with a measure of risk, especially if the person you were bargaining with had no reservations about taking what they wanted, whether you liked it or not.

Zacarra was that type of risk.

If Sonny was going to keep her out of the middle of this mess, he needed a way to watch her. Since she wouldn't sell him the property, he had to convince her to become a partner. Those two things would be essential in holding Zacarra off.

"I have an idea, but I know she won't like it." Sonny turned around and faced Jason; already cycling through good arguments, to persuade Skye, in his mind.

"That's never stopped you before," Jason retorted.

"True." He couldn't argue with that. Carly had given him years of experience for dealing with a woman who was too stubborn for her own good. He hoped that Skye would be able to see the big picture, and that a little inconvenience was worth it to make it happen.

Jason wasn't worried about whatever he had in mind. Sonny knew what he was doing, and would fill him in if the idea panned out. He made big plans, while Jason was more detail oriented. Their opposing mindsets made them good partners.

That thought made him look at the clock.

"I've got to go. Elizabeth's working late, and she asked me to pick up the kids from daycare." Jason headed toward the door, but stopped when Sonny spoke.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of the Dad thing," he observed.

Jason turned to him for a second. "I've been waiting for it a long time. I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." With that, he left to get his boys.

- - - -

Elizabeth massaged the back of her neck, trying to release the kink that had found its way there. Her seemingly endless day was finally over, and she was in the back of the car on her way home.

She didn't know what she'd been missing, having to drive herself home before. The driver idea looked like it might work out better than she thought. It had definitely made it easier to get to work that morning, and being able to relax to the vibration of the wheels on the road when you were exhausted was a good bonus.

When they pulled up to the front door, she breathed a sigh of relief. Her driver, Mark, came around to her door to open it, but she was already out in her haste to get inside. She guessed that probably wasn't proper driver/drivee etiquette, but was too tired to care.

Mark had been very solicitous of her for the couple of weeks he'd been her driver. It was strange for her to be so … looked after. But she tried to be as easygoing as possible, and not make it hard for him to do his job. Tonight though, it couldn't be helped. Waiting to be handed out of her car like some spoiled princess was not appealing. All she wanted to do was kick off her shoes and relax.

"Have a good evening Elizabeth," he stated, as she hunted in her purse for the house keys.

"Thank you Mark, you do the same." She smiled at him and went up the walk to the door. It made her feel better about the whole thing that he'd taken her suggestion to call her by her first name. Since they would be seeing each other practically every day, and they were about the same age, she thought it would feel odd having him call her Mrs. Morgan all the time. Or worse yet, Ma'am.

Once the door was open, she heard the car drive off.

After closing it behind her, she set the security system by punching in the code. A series of lights flashed, followed by a small beep, letting her know it was armed.

She took off her jacket and the top to her scrubs, leaving her in a tank top and pink pants, and tossed them on the chair next to her purse. Her ears searched for sounds to indicate where Jason was. When nothing came to her, she flopped onto the couch and leaned her head back. Within minutes she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Hi." Jason spoke low, so as not to alarm her.

Her eyes were half open, but she managed to take him in with her peripheral vision. "Hi yourself."

He went around and sat on the other end of the couch. "Hard day, huh?"

"I look that bad?" She put her hands up over her face, praying he wouldn't answer the question.

"You couldn't look bad if you wanted to," he assured her, pulling her hands down. "It just looks like you collapsed as soon as you got inside."

Elizabeth grinned at his compliment. "That's pretty much what happened. My feet are killing me and I don't even have the energy to take off my shoes."

"Give 'em here." Jason gestured his hands in a come hither motion, causing Elizabeth's eyes to open all the way.

"What?"

He grabbed her ankles and swung her body around to face him, with her feet resting in his lap. Her shoes and socks were removed, and the pant legs of her scrubs pushed up slightly.

She watched in awe as he began to massage her aching feet.

His hands were strong and purposeful in their movements, his fingers rolling against the arches. Suddenly he found a spot that had begged for relief.

"Ohhh … God you're good at that!" Elizabeth fell backwards on the couch, her head on the cushioned arm. His ministrations were working magic on her frayed nerves. "Pleeease don't stop."

Jason looked over and found her eyes closed, a content expression on her face. Obviously he was doing something right.

He pressed his knuckles along the middle of her foot, and a small moan escaped her mouth. Her back arched slightly and she bit her bottom lip.

"Is it helping?"

"Mmm hmmmm." Coherent thought was too much for him to ask of her right then.

As he continued his actions, he recalled another time when she'd looked similar. He could see her in his mind, on his penthouse floor, the night of the blackout. The entire night had played in his dreams many times since then. They could not compare to the real sight before him.

Her body had relaxed now. His eyes followed the steady rise and fall of her chest. The ribbed tank top she was wearing molded to her form. He noticed an area of her skin was exposed where the shirt had ridden up.

When his hands began to slow down, due to his lack of concentration, she gave him a mewl of displeasure. Not prepared for her scrutiny yet, he increased the pressure of his fingers. Sure she was happy with that, he looked in front of him and let his mind go back to that night.

Neither of them had planned for it to happen. But he'd known years ago that it was inevitable. There'd always been an electricity between them that was waiting to spark.

When he thought she was leaving, something inside made him pull her back. It was almost as if his body reacted instinctively to the possibility of her absence.

It couldn't happen, wouldn't happen.

Not again.

Once he kissed her, there was no turning back. The feel of her hair, the taste of her lips, everything about that night was burned into his memory. Even when he'd tried to push it out of his mind, so he could move on with Sam, his heart wouldn't let him forget.

He could feel the rasp of her nails on his back, her softness under his hands. His fingers remembered the shape of her legs as he'd wrapped them around his waist …

A sound entered his consciousness, and he turned to see Elizabeth staring at him from her place on the couch.

"Did you say something?"

"Yes," she replied, a curious look on her face. "I asked why you were smiling."

"Was I?" He looked down to find his hands had moved up her calf and were massaging it firmly. Immediately he stopped.

"You didn't have to stop. I liked it." She closed her eyes again. "I just wondered what you were thinking of that caused that devilish grin to come out."

Without warning, her feet hit the floor as Jason jumped up from the couch. It startled her back to an awake state.

"Are you okay?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, fine. I just remembered we haven't eaten yet." Jason rubbed his fingers over his brow to get his bearings back. "I had one of the guys get a pizza for dinner. Cam loved it. I thought I'd wait for you though."

Elizabeth was impressed that he'd managed to get into Daddy mode so easily. He'd picked up the kids, fed them, and put them to bed. Somehow he still had all his marbles, and wasn't weeping in a corner when she got home. Some men had been fathers many times over, and still didn't have the hang of it. He was really something else.

"That was sweet of you to wait. I'm definitely hungry. What about you?"

He looked at her, propped up on her elbows, smiling at him, and knew he needed to get out of there.

"Yeah," he said, as he went to the kitchen. "Starving."

He stood with his hands braced on the refrigerator, his forehead pressed to the cool stainless steel. Thankfully she hadn't noticed his uncomfortable condition. His jeans still felt tight from his trip down memory lane.

Jason Morgan, mob enforcer. He'd been in gunfights where he'd killed men, he'd been shot many times himself, and almost died. There wasn't much he was wary of, or anything that particularly scared him.

Yet, somehow, a slight, brunette nurse with huge deep blue eyes, who wore socks with fuzzy things on them around the house, and sang while she cooked the two or three meals she didn't burn, had brought him to his knees. He thought about how harmless she sounded.

Then his mind snapped back to the woman on his penthouse floor.

There was a cold, cold shower in his future.

**To be continued …**

Please let me know what you think. I appreciate all of the feedback. Thank You! Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board pals for keeping me going!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes ---**

Beginning with Chapter 10, this story will be rated M.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 9**

"Hi there."

Elizabeth looked up from the chart she was writing in to find her mother-in-law standing before her. She was in her blue surgical scrubs, and had obviously just come from a surgery.

"Hi Monica," she replied with a smile.

"Looks like it's been busy down here today." Monica noticed a janitor mopping a spot on the floor where it seemed blood had spilled. The ammonia he was using assaulted her nose with it's strong smell.

"Yeah, a man came in with a stab wound. When the doctor took off the kitchen towel that was used to staunch the blood flow, he started to bleed out. The knife had nicked an artery. They were able to slow it down long enough to get him to the operating room though. It looks like he'll make it."

"That's good," Monica returned. "When we save even one, it's a good day."

The respected doctor had seen many patients in her years at General Hospital. Every one she was able to save made her glad she'd entered the medical profession. But the ones she lost, always gave her pause.

When her husband Alan died of complications from a heart attack he suffered during the Metro Court hostage taking, she questioned her abilities and her choice of specialty. It seemed cruel of the fates to make her such a skilled heart surgeon, and yet unable to save the man she loved.

His death shook the foundation of her world, in ways she felt certain hadn't even hit her yet.

She'd been at loose ends until Jason and Elizabeth told her about her grandson, Jake. The baby gave her new life, and happiness when she thought there was none to be found. When the couple married, it was no effort to further open her heart to Cam. He was such a sweet little boy, and no one could help but love him.

The fact that her son wanted her to be involved in his children's lives was a miracle the likes of which she'd stopped believing in. For such a long time, he fought tooth and nail against the love she tried to give him. In a way she'd understood why. He felt none of the Quartermaines really wanted him, but the memory of who he used to be. At one point, she knew that was how she felt, even if unintentionally.

When AJ died, the pain of Jason's absence became profound. He wasn't purposely cruel to her, but the coldness of their interactions still stung. Being away from AJ's son Michael was another blow to her heart. He was all she had left to remind her of the best qualities of her eldest son. Jason helping Carly keep him from them mostly because of Edward and all his machinations, didn't make it hurt any less.

She knew that being a parent changed a person in extraordinary ways. That had obviously happened to Jason. He seemed much more willing to compromise, and not as angry as he used to be. The softening of his personality was a welcome change from the detached man she'd come to expect when she saw him. She realized that they would probably never be as close as they'd been before his accident, but even being his friend was something to be grateful for.

Another thing she was sure had altered his perspective was his marriage to Elizabeth. The young woman had an amazing affect on his demeanor. Something in the way they looked at each other reminded her of herself and Alan when they were younger. She hoped they had all of the happiness and few of the trials that she and her husband had experienced together.

Things were definitely looking up for her family. Jason had his new family, and Emily was very happy with Nikolas and his son Spencer. Tracy was a bit off, but happily busy with ELQ. Even Edward was disturbingly chipper lately. Unfortunately, she was certain that had to do with his excitement over having the heir he'd been waiting impatiently for. Jake was an answered prayer for Edward. She only hoped his penchant for trying to control the lives of everyone in his family, didn't chase Jason away again.

Life had proven that it could be unfairly short. So, she planned to enjoy her blessings for as long as she could. Which brought her to the reason she'd come to see Elizabeth.

"I just had a surgery cancelled for this afternoon, which left me with some free time. I was wondering if it would be alright if I spent some time with the boys. I thought maybe I could take them back with me to the house for a while, and you could pick them up there after work?"

Elizabeth saw the undiluted hope on Monica's face. It was apparent how much the request meant to her, and Elizabeth saw no reason to deny her.

"Of course, that would be fine. I'll call the daycare and tell them you have my permission to pick them up. Both of their car seats are there, we leave them in case I have a schedule change and Jason has to get them instead. They each have a bag with them. Cam has a change of clothes in his and some books and toys. Jake's diaper bag has diapers and clothes, and they have some formula for him in the fridge down there. He's just getting over an ear infection, so you might want to watch out for that." She caught herself rambling, and rolled her eyes at the needlessness of it. "But then, you have managed to raise three children of your own, so I'm sure you know what to do." Her overprotective instincts made her laugh.

"Don't worry," Monica reassured her. "All mothers do it. I did when mine were younger. We always want to make sure they're taken care of, especially when we aren't around to do it the right way."

They both laughed at the accuracy of her statement.

"I'll take good care of them, I promise. And I'll lock Edward in the wine cellar for good measure." She winked at the young nurse and headed off to change clothes.

Before she went back to work, Elizabeth called the director of the daycare and informed her that her children would be going home with their grandmother.

Unknowingly, her instincts were being proven valid as she spoke. In the stairwell, a man watched her movements carefully. He'd heard some of her conversation with the woman doctor, and filed it away to report to his boss. Every piece of information he could gather on the nurse was useful. It would let his employer know when the time was right to make a move.

- - - -

Skye paced the floor of her living room. Her daughter's bassinet was less than a foot away, but she found herself looking at it every few seconds. There was an irrational fear that one of those times, she would look and find it empty.

Her senses were on overload after what happened earlier. Every sound and shadow registered in her mind. What could happen to her wasn't much of a concern, but her baby was another matter. Lila was her whole world, and she'd do whatever was necessary to keep her safe. That was what lead to her calling Sonny. Apparently he wanted to talk to her too, and had already planned to come over.

She knew it had been a tad foolish to push his buttons the last time she'd seen him. He was just so smug and entitled, that it rubbed her the wrong way. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was men trying to manipulate her.

It had become a pattern early in life, with her desperate need to find the love that the man she thought was her father, Adam Chandler, had denied her. She'd sought approval from everyone she got involved with, and was willing to twist herself in knots to be what they wanted her to be. Instead of loved, it had gotten her used and hurt. Though she believed herself to be more evolved when she'd arrived in Port Charles, she ended up falling into the same patterns.

Fortunately, this time, she'd managed to keep her sobriety intact.

Her alcoholism was a cross she would bear for the rest of her life, but she somehow reached a steady ground, and intended to maintain the balance she'd worked to create. A large part of that promise to herself was her daughter. She was determined that her precious girl have a better life than she had. That determination had already pushed her to extremes she hadn't known herself capable of.

Lorenzo was dead, and she was partially responsible.

The fact that he had stolen her daughter and used her as a bargaining chip, did not lessen the ruthless nature of her actions. His blood was still on her hands. But her regret in having to take them, did not change the fact that it had to be done.

Since his death, all of his legal businesses and assets had fallen to her care in Lila's name. It took a lot of effort and savvy to keep all the balls in the air, but it was worth it, for her child's future. The only thing she feared was the other aspect of his world, the dangerous part she had yet to be confronted with.

It seemed her reprieve was over.

A sound behind her startled her out of her thoughts. She turned to find the butler at the door showing Sonny in.

As he entered the room, a strange calmness washed over her. The arrogance that had annoyed her before, felt more like reassurance. She could only hope he knew what to do next.

Sonny walked up to Skye, and immediately noticed something was off. The fire he'd seen the last time he was there, had been replaced with fear. It was not the kind that could be downplayed or masked. This was the raw, naked kind, that left you bare and vulnerable. He didn't try to figure out just then why he was suddenly attuned to the emotions of this woman. His only thought was what he could do to drive the fear away.

"What happened?" Not thinking of strategy or what moves he'd planned on making, he took her hand and led her to the couch.

When they were seated she attempted to explain.

"I went into Lila's room this morning and picked her up. In the corner of the crib, I found a small toy boat. Lila doesn't have a toy boat. She has every doll imaginable, and I'm almost certain I've bought every frilly dress that will fit a child from six months to two years old. I endeavored that she would be the most girly girl on the planet. So I know that she doesn't have even one remotely boyish toy."

Sonny understood what she was implying and hoped there was a simple explanation, rather than the one they were both thinking of.

"Are you sure it wasn't a gift?"

"I personally saw and wrote a thank you card for every gift she received when she was born. I asked each member of the staff if they put it there, and practically frightened the poor maid to death when she didn't answer me fast enough. There is no logical reason for that toy to be in my baby's bed. Which means that someone came into my home and put it there to send me a message."

Skye looked over at the bassinet again and took a breath. The thought of a stranger being so close to her daughter made her ill. If she thought about what else could have happened, it would unravel her completely, and she had to keep it together right now.

"Can I see it?"

She went over to the desk and brought back a small boat in a plastic bag at his request. He didn't take it out of the bag, in case there were finger prints to be lifted from it. Though he doubted that someone smart enough to get in and out of the house unseen, would be that careless. The type of boat it was caught his attention.

"It's a freighter," he informed her. "Like the kind that go through the harbor all the time."

Skye closed her eyes as he confirmed her worst imaginings. She gave herself but a second to worry at what had occurred. Then she readied for action. What action wasn't quite clear yet, and her pride wasn't going to stop her from asking for help this time.

"What do you think I should do about this?"

When she opened her eyes, Sonny saw some of the fire come back, though not entirely. He knew she was thinking practically now. If he had a good solution to offer, she would be receptive.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. Even though I didn't know what happened, I do know how these situations can escalate if you don't take preventative measures." He went on in hopes she would see the sense in what he proposed. "You've made it clear that you don't want sell your property. So I suggest we become partners. Totally legit business partners, who happen to jointly control all shipping traffic through Port Charles. I could have all of the shipments concerning my coffee business come through your docks, and any others come through mine. That way, your hands stay clean, and Zacarra loses his entryway into town."

Skye thought about what he said, and in theory could see how it might work. She just wondered if it was really feasible to be in business with Sonny and stay out of trouble, legal and otherwise. For some reason, she could see giant strings attached to any dealings with him. Whether they were of his making or hers, she wasn't sure, yet.

"I can see the merits of your argument," she acknowledged.

"But, there is one other thing that's vital if any of this is going to work."

Here it was, she thought. The other shoe was about to drop.

"None of it will matter if Zacarra's able to get to you. Which he's already proven he can. Once he sees we're working together, you'll officially be an obstacle for him to remove. The only way to ensure your safety and your daughter's, is for you to move in with me." He saw the doubts on her face before she could speak them, and put his hands up to stop any outright refusal.

"Hold on. Before you say no, think about what just happened here. Some guy was in your house, in your daughter's room. You don't know how he got in, or if one of your employees let him in. All these people were loyal to Alcazar, not you. They could have been paid off, or threatened. My people are trustworthy, and I can guarantee you'll be safer than you are here."

She put her face in her hands. This was a lot for him to ask. Even though what he offered was for her safety, it was a huge leap of faith to put her daughter's life in his hands. There was no one she'd ever really trusted that much.

"It's a lot to consider, I know. But when you don't sell Zacarra your Waterfront property, you will be an enemy. One he knows is vulnerable." Sonny looked compellingly at her, and spoke with sincerity. "I can **promise** you … that I will do everything in my power to keep you and your daughter safe."

Something in his eyes made her believe him. Words could be easily manipulated into what you wanted to hear, but eyes always told the truth.

Skye knew there was danger in her house. The time for indecision and questioning her instincts was long past. She needed to be strong.

"Alright, I accept. I'll become partners in the dock operations, and I'll move in with you. Until you can neutralize Zacarra."

Sonny was shocked by her quick agreement, but also relieved. He felt a strange protective instinct when it came to this woman. She pulled at him in ways he didn't like and yet couldn't prevent. He had to make sure he kept himself from blurring the lines he'd drawn for her. Partners and housemates, nothing else.

"Good. We can work out the business details later. For right now, we need to get you and Lila to my house."

"I'll go pack some things," she replied.

On her way to the stairs, she picked her sleeping baby up from the bassinet. That was a trust he hadn't earned.

- - - -

The smell of rosewater wafted around Elizabeth as she closed her eyes. She'd been longing to try out the huge beautiful tub in the master bathroom, and finally had her chance.

A cloud of bubbles surrounded her, and the hot water relaxed all of her muscles. It was heaven after the sights and smells of the hospital. She enjoyed the challenge and fulfillment of saving lives, but there were times when it got to her. Having a little down time was definitely welcome.

She was alone in the house. When she'd called Monica earlier, to see if she could watch the boys a bit longer while Elizabeth ran errands, the older woman was more than happy to. Monica insisted she take some Mommy time, and offered to keep them overnight. Since she sounded so enthusiastic, Elizabeth didn't see the harm. She'd been able to get a few things done, and had just finished a load of laundry earlier. When she'd put the clothes away, her fluffy white robe made her think of the bubble bath, and so she decided to indulge.

In her tranquil state, she didn't notice that someone had come in the house and made their way upstairs. She only realized it when he was already at the bathroom door.

Jason had just come back from a meeting at the docks. A source had information for him about Zacarra's latest moves. It was cut short when Jason got a feeling they were being watched. He'd pretended to ask the man for the time and moved on, knowing he could find him later if he needed to.

When he came in, the house was quiet. He almost thought Elizabeth wasn't back yet, until he saw her bag on the chair. There was no sign of the kids, which made him more curious.

He found his way to the bedroom and noticed the warm soft scent of roses. It surprised him when he saw Elizabeth soaking in the tub. Her shocked expression met his for a split second. It was just enough time for him to absorb the sight.

Her hair was wet and slicked back from her face. A sheen of moisture had formed on her skin from the heat, which also resulted in a lovely flush of color just beneath the surface. Except for her neck and arms, the bubbles hid her body from his view.

When he realized he was staring, he turned around to give her privacy.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you were in here. I'll wait downstairs."

"Jason, wait," she called out, halting him in his tracks.

Seeing him standing in the doorway had sent a ripple of reaction through her body. Something she was beginning to expect when he was near. It hadn't escaped her attention, during that initial meeting of the eyes, that there'd been a hunger in his to match her own. She'd known they had an attraction, but was just reminded of the fact with a lightning bolt of awareness.

Up to now, she'd been running from it. Considering that they weren't going to get any less married as time went on, she saw how silly that was. Eventually she would have to face her feelings by adjusting to his presence, so she might as well get started.

"You don't have to leave."

Jason turned around at her words. Keeping his hormones in check took some effort, but he managed it somehow. Hopefully, she didn't want to have a long conversation like this. His concentration wouldn't hold out.

"We're going to have to get used to each other being around. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." She was glad for the heat from the bathwater, she hoped he would assume it was the reason for the blush she knew warmed her cheeks.

"Right." He definitely could not go down that road right now, when all he could think of was grabbing her out of the water and having a long second look. So he decided to change the subject.

"Where are the boys?"

"Oh, Monica had a cancelled surgery this afternoon and asked if she could spend some time with them. I needed to run some errands anyway, so I said okay. She thought maybe I could use some me time, and offered to keep them for the night. I didn't see a problem with it. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, that's fine. I'm sure she's having a great time with them." His focus stayed steady on her eyes. Elizabeth was always willing to do something to make someone else happy. He thought her kindness was one of the most beautiful things about her.

His cell phone rang from his pocket. He took it out and looked at the name displayed. After an expelled breath, he answered, and prepared for the headache to come.

"Hi Carly." He looked at Elizabeth and pointed downstairs before leaving the room.

The expression on his face had almost made her laugh. He obviously knew what he was in for. Carly had a way of exhausting Jason like no one else. Her problems had problems, and Elizabeth couldn't figure out why he constantly rescued her from the messes she caused. She was his friend though, and Elizabeth had no intention of getting in between them. She also wouldn't let Carly take advantage of him the way she usually did.

Jason found a way to take care of everyone in his life. His own needs were always at the bottom of his list of priorities. In her way of thinking, that meant he should be at the top of her list.

Her love for him made that easy to do, but it had also hindered her from doing it. She'd been holding herself back from him, in an attempt to protect her heart. If she wanted to give him all that he deserved from a wife, she had to accept things as they were, and make herself available to him. No matter the cost.

- - - -

After getting ready for bed, Elizabeth went downstairs. She could see Jason on the couch. His free hand was rubbing the bridge of his nose as he spoke to Carly. She knew he did that when he was tense, and it made her angry that Carly was frustrating him, again.

She'd have to do something about that.

"Carly … yes … I know it annoys you but …," Jason took a deep breath during her rant. He didn't understand why she called him sometimes, when she barely let him get a word in edgewise.

Sonny told him over the phone earlier about the threat against Skye and her daughter. He also informed Jason of the decision to move them into his house. The situation had also given him cause to worry about Carly and his sons. If Zacarra was willing to go after children, his would be the next target.

He mentioned the possibility of the three of them moving into the house also, which sent Carly off the deep end. She was adamant that her life would not be turned upside down, again, because of Sonny. It also occurred to her that her husband wouldn't like it.

She and Sonny went a couple rounds over it. At the moment they were at an impasse. Jason, of course, was expected to mediate. Each of them wanted him to fall on their side and convince the other how unreasonable they were being.

It was enough to drive him over the edge sometimes.

The constant fighting and yelling between the two of them was supposed to stop once they were divorced. All that did was to give them more distance from each other after each battle.

He'd tried to find a compromise, where Carly and the kids would be safe, but she wouldn't be at Sonny's house. His recommendation that they spend some time on Sonny's island was on top of the maybe pile.

In his opinion, Carly mostly just liked to be right. If he could find a way to agree with her about the situation and still get her to leave, he might be able to extricate himself from their fight.

"He just wants you and the boys to be safe Carly, he's not trying to run your life."

Jason noticed something in the corner of his vision. Elizabeth had apparently come down after her bath. He looked up to acknowledge her presence, and almost stopped breathing.

Standing before him was the most beautiful sight any man had laid eyes on.

She was weaing a pale blue gown, that looked like silk by the way it flowed across her body. The top was a light colored lace that was slightly transparent. Her hair was down and tumbled carelessly around her shoulders. A high slit in the side of the gown gave him a tempting view of one long gorgeous leg.

He suddenly knew what Spinelli was talking about when he referred to a Goddess.

Her hands were on her hips and she looked, amused. He tried to imagine what was funny, when he was blasted in the ear by a shout.

"What?" Jason had forgotten he was on the phone, and Carly was determined to regain his attention.

Elizabeth smiled at his reaction to her change of bedroom attire. When he'd first seen her, his gaze blazed a path over her body. Every place his eyes landed, she'd felt like a physical touch.

When Carly realized she was being ignored, she'd made her presence known, loudly. Elizabeth had heard it from where she stood. It was time for her to reciprocate, in a more subtle way.

She walked over to him and stood between his legs. He was looking up at her, and she could see curiosity, as well as desire in his eyes. She ran the fingers of one hand through the top of his hair in a loving gesture.

"You look tired," she said softly. "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

He was mesmerized by her touch and couldn't move his eyes from hers.

"Tired of what?"

She looked at the cell phone in answer to his question, which was still emanating Carly's voice. As if recalling she was there again, he gave a non comittal "yeah" to keep her satisfied that he was listening.

"Being pulled in different directions, and never getting back half of what you give," she elaborated.

Elizabeth stopped stroking his hair and sat next to him on the arm of the couch. Her legs came up to rest across his lap. The sides of her gown slid aside, exposing them to his view. She picked up his hand in hers and slid it along her leg.

"Don't you ever want anything for yourself?" She claimed his full attention with her words.

Jason rubbed his thumb against her skin. Her warmth and scent arousing him in ways he hadn't been in a long time. The desire to kiss her was overwhelming, and quickly becoming impossible to resist.

"I want you," he admitted, to her and himself.

It had been so long since he'd thought about what he needed, the sensation was foreign. Not many people bothered to ask either, so it was new to have someone assert his right to happiness.

"I want you too," she said.

If he'd ever wanted a woman, it was always him that made the first move. That included Elizabeth. She was different though. He loved her like no other woman he'd known.

To have her come to him, want him, need him, felt like a gift.

She caressed the sides of his face and lowered her lips to his. The touch like the brush of a feather.

As they came apart their eyes stayed connected, communicating more than words could ever manage.

"**JASON**!"

The shout brought their attention to the phone that currently rested in Jason's other hand on the couch. He groaned in annoyance at the interruption. Elizabeth simply smiled at the object and removed herself from his grasp. He tried to pull her back but she put her hand up to stop him.

It was possibly the first time he wanted to kill Carly.

Once she got up and smoothed her gown back into place, she stood in front of him again. He waited with frustration for her to walk away, so he could yell back at Carly.

Elizabeth held her hand out to him and gestured for him to give her the phone.

"May I?"

Jason was confused as to what she was up to, but curious to see the outcome. He handed her the phone and sat back on the couch.

She put one hand on her hip and used the other to put the phone to her ear. An easy smile came to her lips.

"Hello Carly."

"Elizabeth? Oh great, this is just what I need today!"

Jason could hear the low indecipherable echo of Carly's response on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, it's me. Good to talk to you too Carly."

He smiled at her answer to whatever had been said, sure it didn't quite match up.

"Put Jason back on the phone. No wonder he wasn't answering me, you were probably nagging in his other ear about something like diaper rash or dish detergent."

"Not exactly, no. But we were in the middle of something."

She licked her lips in remembrance of the kiss they shared, and drew Jason's gaze there. He smiled at the reminder.

"I'm sure that whatever you were talking to Jason about is very important Carly, but you're going to have to call him back tomorrow. It's been a long day, and he needs to go to bed."

A sarcastic laugh reached her across the line. "Wow! You've got him on a short leash already. It's too early to go to sleep Miss Goody Two Shoes. I suppose you're going to get up at the crack of dawn and go to Kelly's for the Early Bird Special with all the other senior citizens?"

Elizabeth laughed as well. "Of course not. You're right, it's much to early to go to sleep. But I said Jason was going to bed … I didn't say anything about sleeping."

She saw Jason raise his eyebrow at her from the couch. He'd crossed his arms and seemed to be enjoying her conversation with Carly. That statement, however, replaced the amusement in his eyes with the heat they had earlier.

"I have a feeling he's going to be tired tomorrow. So don't call too early, okay?" The silence on the line was telling, and Elizabeth knew she'd gotten the message.

"Nice to talk to you as always Carly. Have a good night."

Once she recovered from the turn of the conversation and realized she was being put off, Carly regained her voice. "Wait a minute, you can't …"

"Goodbye." Elizabeth took the phone from her ear while the other woman was still talking, and flipped the phone shut. For extra assurance, she turned the ringer off before she tossed it on the couch beside Jason.

He looked at it and then back at her. The expression on her face was easily readable. She was not trying to hide what she wanted. The slight tilt of her full lips said it all.

Elizabeth had never been so forward in all her life, but it felt liberating. For once she was going after what she wanted, for both of their sakes. The way he was looking at her gave her courage when she'd talked to Carly. Now it made her feel … just feel.

She reached her hand out to him. Asking and giving at the same time.

"Let's go to bed."

Jason took his wife's hand and followed her to their bedroom.

**To be continued ….**

The next chapter will be rated M for content. Just a warning so that you will be able to find the story.

Thanks to all the reviewers, your words are inspirational. Thanks also to my Soaps GH Message Board peeps!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes ---**

This chapter has sexual content and is rated M.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story. (But if I did own the characters, this chapter shows how much fun they'd be having.)

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 10**

Elizabeth reached the top of the stairs and headed toward the master bedroom; Jason right behind her. She'd had such confidence in what she'd done downstairs, but it had slowly begun to fade on the short trip up.

It wasn't that she didn't want to make love to him. In fact, the exact opposite was true. She wanted him so badly that it had become a physical ache. The problem was that she wanted all of him, not just his body, but his heart as well.

The decision she'd made earlier, to put him first, was the reason she found the courage to go to him. Wanting him, and saying so, was no hardship. It was just the truth. Being in his arms, and worshiping his body, wasn't difficult. It was a dream come true. The only thing that made her nervous was how she really felt.

It was becoming easier to hide it from him as they got more comfortable with one another, but sex was a different story. Not that she was a total prude. Elizabeth was well aware that sex and love were not mutually exclusive. She just naively wished they were, and hoped that she could find a way to separate them in her mind when she was with Jason.

As she faced the bed with her back to him, she took a moment to collect herself. The uncertainty was carefully removed from her countenance, and replaced with a self assured smile before she turned around.

Jason had watched her on the way up, fascinated by every movement. The way she approached him before was a welcome surprise.

It was getting difficult for him to be so close to her at night, and not be able to touch her. He'd wanted her to be ready, and was willing to wait. Now that she'd opened that door, he would hold nothing back. If he couldn't say he loved her with words, he would show her.

He didn't want her to feel obligated to him, or guilty that she couldn't return his feelings. He just wanted to be able to give her all of himself, without conditions or expectations; to show her how special she was.

As she turned to him, his eyes devoured her.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that they were together. In many ways it had been. So many things had changed since then. They were married and had a son.

For the first time, no one else was standing between them. He hoped.

He refused to let the thought cloud his mind and take him away from what was happening in the present. She was brave enough to make the first move. The next was his.

Jason came close enough to touch her. Elizabeth thought she'd pulled herself together, but once she looked at him again, all of her composure fell away along with her false expression. Instead, she stared at his mouth. It was tempting enough to distract her from the emotional rollercoaster she was currently on.

He dipped his head and kissed her softly. She felt him brush the hair from her face as he descended again. The pressure was firmer this time, more insistent. Elizabeth parted from him and backed up until she felt the bed against her legs. She lowered herself onto it and slid to the middle. Carefully raising her gaze to his, she lay back on the mattress.

Jason took a slow perusal of her body before joining her. He knelt on the bed and slid up alongside her. Propped on one elbow, he stroked her cheek with his other hand.

Elizabeth made the mistake of looking directly into his eyes then. She saw everything she'd desperately been trying to ignore. Their history, his passion, his soul; all the things that made her love him. It was too much to be faced with so intimately. She tried to take back control from her emotions by grabbing his face and kissing him.

Though she had caught him off guard, Jason responded passionately to her kiss. His tongue glided across the seam of her lips and was granted entrance. The kiss deepened as he grazed his hand up her side, the silky fabric of her gown cool to the touch. After a second, he felt moisture against his cheek. He pulled back to find tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" His eyes worriedly scanned her face.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She tried lamely to convince him, but he knew better.

"Tears don't come from nothing," he asserted. Wiping them away with his fingers, he attempted to soothe her. "Talk to me, please. If this is too soon for you, we can wait. I don't ever want to do anything to hurt you."

His words only caused more tears to fall. The caring and selfless nature of what he said made her heart ache. Continuing to deny the all encompassing emotion he filled it with, was simply too much to ask. She cried out as if in pain and pushed herself out of his hold.

"I can't do this," she declared, raising off the bed and putting some distance between them. Her hands covered her face a moment, then swiped frustratingly at the tears.

"I'm sorry Jason."

He heard the slight hitch in her voice, though she faced away from him, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed,

"Don't be sorry. You never have to apologize to me for how you feel. I just wish you would let me in; let me help."

She turned back to face the inevitable. It wasn't possible to continue like this anymore. They both deserved honesty from each other, after all they'd been through together. She needed to continue to trust him, even if it hurt.

"This marriage is based on a lie." She saw the confusion written on his face at her statement.

"I can't lie **here**," she said, gesturing towards the bed. "Not about this. You've always been the only one who could see through me. You always know when I'm faking my feelings. I wouldn't be able to hide them here. I'm not that good of a liar."

Her words worried him. It sounded as if she wanted to end things. Maybe it was too difficult to be there when she didn't really love him, and she couldn't bring herself to pretend. The thought of losing her ripped a hole in his gut, but he couldn't keep her from leaving if it would make her happy. He reached out his hands to her to let her know it was okay.

"You don't have to hide from me. I understand if you don't want this."

Elizabeth took a step back; closing her arms around herself for protection.

"No … please … don't touch me. I need to say this, and I won't be able to get through it if you touch me."

Jason dropped his hands. Pain began building up inside him. His heart beat a little faster, in rebellion to what it was about to hear. To be so close to complete happiness and have it snatched away was a trauma he wasn't certain of coming back from. He had to watch her walk away from him before, he'd do it again, but not without permanent scars this time. He was still determined to make this as easy as possible for her. He could see in her eyes how much it was killing her to say it.

"Go on," he encouraged her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and prepared to hand over her heart to be broken. She looked into his eyes, so he would know she meant every word. Even though she would be able to see his unintentional rejection just as clearly.

"Jason … I love you. Not just as a friend, or as the father of my children. I love you as my soul mate."

She watched the shock register on his face. It was obvious that wasn't what he'd expected her to say. He started to say something, but she wouldn't have it. It had taken too much for her to get the nerve to say it out loud, she couldn't stop now.

"Wait .. don't interrupt .. please," she pleaded. "Let me finish?"

Though he was itching to respond to what she said, he stayed silent. He'd waited this long, so a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. There was also the fact that he wanted to hear the rest. He nodded in compliance with her request.

"I have loved you for so long, it's impossible to recall when I didn't. It didn't happen all at once though, it came in stages. At first, I loved you as my friend. My friend who saved me from pain so deep, I just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide from it." She closed her eyes and remembered the anguish she'd felt that first night at Jake's.

"I couldn't feel my heart anymore. It was buried under anger and sadness, and I hid that with fake smiles and platitudes." She opened her eyes, tears welling in them again, and met his. "Everyone bought it, except you. You looked inside me and saw the truth. When no else wanted to face it, including me, you took it head on. You let me cry, listened to me complain … then you made me smile."

His mouth turned up at the corners as he thought about how she would laugh when they rode his bike. Her laugh was still his favorite sound.

"I thought I'd forgotten how. So many of the good things had started to fade away."

When he looked at her curiously, she tried to think of a way to describe what she meant.

"Do you remember when I painted the wind for you?"

He nodded yes, keeping his promise to let her finish.

"That was the first time, in a long time, that I had used all my colors. It was the first time that anything looked right. Back then, the world was all black and white, and shades of gray. But you … you brought the color back. Do you know what that means to an artist? You gave me back my passion for living. You made me believe there were wonderful things out in the world, just waiting for me to discover them." She smiled at him and wiped the remaining tears from her face. Her head tilted as she studied his expression, a mix of wonder and rapt attention.

"The most wonderful thing I found was you, and you were right in front of me the whole time."

Jason had sat there absorbing every word. He was in utter disbelief. She was in love with him.

It was everything he'd wanted to hear, and he was barely able to keep from jumping out of his skin with happiness. But she looked miserable. The only explanation he could imagine was that his feelings were as well hidden from her as hers had been from him. A fact he intended to rectify.

"Can I talk now?"

Elizabeth wanted to say no, and run from the room, but she refused to be such a coward. He'd sat quietly and listened, like he said he would. She owed him the same opportunity.

She nodded in assent to his question.

He looked up at her from his place on the bed and gave a slight smile, a hint of awe in his eyes.

"Elizabeth … you're the only dream I've ever had."

She was surprised by his statement, and a bit confused. He saw the reaction and elaborated.

"After my accident, they said that I wouldn't be able to deal with unreality. That meant I couldn't imagine things that hadn't happened, or picture something that wasn't in front of me. It's why I couldn't understand your painting until you explained it to me. I couldn't see in the abstract." His mind went back to the moment everything changed. "Until the night of the Face of Deception party. You came to my room at Jake's. Looking so beautiful …. I could hardly breathe." He looked up and they locked eyes. Hers still held surprise, and if he wasn't mistaken, a little relief.

Jason got up and went to her, unable to hold himself from her any longer. He lovingly caressed her cheek with one hand.

"You were talking about how you couldn't stand Gia, and you hated modeling. I helped you take off your make up." He grazed her full lower lip with his thumb. "All I wanted to do was kiss you."

Elizabeth held his hand against her face and closed her eyes. Filled with happiness at what he was saying, and regretful of the time they'd lost together. The past came at her in a mocking flash.

"Then I pushed you away, again. You came to my studio, and I told you I couldn't see you anymore. Even then, you were so good to me. You told me I could always come to you; that you would never turn me away."

"Hey," he said to get her to look at him again. He could see the blame she was trying to heap on herself. "I'm no saint. I hated walking away from you. It was sort of selfish on my part. I wanted to leave that door open between us, so I wouldn't lose you completely."

He brushed the hair behind her ears; just to touch her.

"I went back to my room and I saw your gloves. When I looked up, you were standing in the doorway. I wanted you so much, that my mind just conjured you up. You were so real, it felt like I could reach out and touch you. That never happened before, and it hasn't happened with anyone else."

He cupped her face in his hands and gazed right into her heart as he spoke.

"With you, I can see the future. When I look at you, I see all I'll ever want or need. I love you Elizabeth. Not just as my friend, or the mother of my children … as my everything."

She let out a breath that it seemed she'd been holding for years. Finally, she could breathe.

Elizabeth took his face in her hands as well.

"I love you too," her voice trembled with emotion, "with all my heart."

Jason lowered his mouth to hers in a kiss. It wasn't gentle, or sweet like before. This was a kiss born of need.

He slid his fingers into her hair to hold her in place. His tongue explored her mouth as she moved her hands down his chest and to his sides. Her fingers lifted the hem of his shirt and grazed his skin.

The sensation was more than he could stand, and not nearly enough. He tore his mouth from hers to remove his shirt.

She looked at his chest and ran her fingernails down it lightly. Her gaze traveled back up to his and held.

"Make love to me."

The softly spoken words snapped Jason's famous control. He'd waited so long for her, and now she was truly his.

He grabbed the sides of her nightgown in both hands and pulled her to him. She licked her lips, and he accepted the invitation they offered. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and kissed her breathless.

When they came up for air, Elizabeth took the chance to move to the bed. She slid to middle and watched him approach. He unzipped his jeans slowly, aware of her staring.

"You better move faster than that," she teased. A grin on her face.

Jason returned her grin with a wicked smile of his own. "You won't be saying that in a minute."

Elizabeth lay back on the bed, unable to argue his point, and enjoyed the view. He slid his pants and underwear off, and stood before her gloriously naked.

The man had the body of a Greek God. He was chiseled to perfection. Any artist would gladly claim him as their finest work. There was a barely restrained power about him that made her sigh with anticipation.

His manhood jutted out at her, the only prideful part of him, but a well earned pride. She knew from experience.

He came towards her and slid up over her. The heat of his body seeped into her own, infusing her with new life. It was amazing to be with him like this. But the most amazing part, was that this beautiful, strong, potent man, loved her.

Jason kissed her throat and ran a hand over her breasts. He slid the straps of her gown off her arms to bare them to his sight. He took one in his hand and worshiped it with his mouth. The nipple peaking against his tongue. He gave the other it's fair share of attention.

His hand moved to her leg and slid beneath the silky fabric that covered it. As it traveled upward and met with no barrier, he realized how close to heaven he'd been all night. He bunched the gown in his fist and pushed it up to her stomach.

He kissed her thoroughly as his hand slipped between her thighs. She opened them eagerly for his exploration. He discovered how wet and ready she was for him. His fingers parted her soft flesh, and she sighed into his mouth at the sensation. He dipped one inside her and then another, causing her to writhe beneath him. As he continued his actions, her breathing quickened, and she pulled her mouth from his to get air.

Elizabeth caught a look at him and the satisfied expression on his face. Her hand crept down and wrapped around his shaft, applying soft pressure. He hissed out a breath in reaction. She began to stroke him until she felt moisture at the tip. He grabbed her hand to stop what she was doing.

"Oh no," he said raising up over her. He ran his tongue along her lips and she kissed him again. "When I come, I'll be inside you. Where I belong." The words were spoken low and rough in her ear, and sent a jolt of heat through her. She felt his hands on her hips as he pulled her closer. His hard member sought entry to her moist heat.

He entered her with quick thrust. The air in her lungs came out in a sharp exhale. He buried his face in her neck and savored the feel of her surrounding him.

She slid her legs up along his hips, inviting him to move. He began a slow rhythmic motion, grasping her hands in his above her head. The friction of their bodies and the feel of him gliding in and out caused her to moan in the back of her throat. It was the most exquisite sensation, and when he began to move faster, even more so.

Their breaths came faster as they came closer to the peak. Then he evilly slowed down and started the climb again. He knelt before her and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, angling himself more deeply. Filling her completely. He knotted his hands in the gown that was still around her waist and used it to move her against him.

Elizabeth dug her hands in to the bedding as her body bowed in response to the tension coiling inside.

Jason lifted her hips off the bed and watched her breasts thrust upward. He sped up his movements after a while and felt an answering tightness in his groin.

They moved together until their bodies could stand no more, and exploded in a burst of heat and light. Elizabeth screamed his name as she came, tremors racking her body. A long low groan escaped Jason.

Sweat filmed their bodies as he rolled her to his side, their bodies still joined together. Their breathing was broken and heavy.

"Oh .. My .. God," Elizabeth said in awe. "That was …"

"Yeah … it was," Jason replied, his arms wrapped securely around her.

They both tried to catch their breath as their racing heartbeats fought to be the dominant sound.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay." She looked up at him and giggled. " I didn't think … it got better than the first time."

He smiled down at her. "Well .. now you have something to look forward to."

Elizabeth laughed at his boast.

"I do. A lifetime with you." She reached up and kissed himsoftly. Their eyes met and held.

"Is this real? Did you really say you love me, or was I dreaming?"

Jason brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. "If so, I had the same one, but you said you loved me."

"I say we stay asleep forever then. I don't want to wake up." She snuggled against his chest.

He tipped her chin up to look at him again. "It's real. We're real. I do love you, more than anything."

The serious look on his face convinced her.

"I love you Jason, and I always will."

They kissed to seal the promise in their words.

Pulling the covers up over the both of them, Jason wore the biggest smile he'd ever had. As he fell asleep, with the woman he loved in his arms, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

- - - -

"Good evening sweetheart."

Anthony Zacarra greeted his new wife as she came down to dinner. She was truly a lovely creature. He couldn't believe his good fortune in finding such a beautiful young woman, who was so soft of heart and spirit.

She reminded him in many ways of his late first wife, Maria, but not as fickle or deceitful. It was a shame he'd had to be rid of her. But she'd needed to learn, like everyone else, that no one crossed him and got away with it.

It was weakness that lead to her affair with the gardener. Damn her for making him have to punish her, and for costing him the best member of his landscaping staff. That man had a way with roses. They were both gone now though, so there was no use dwelling on what was past.

He had a new wife to provide him with love and children. Children that would carry on his name and continue his successes.

All he had to do was make sure his legacy was secure. To accomplish that, he had to move along this business in Port Charles.

Things were currently progressing to slowly to suit him. The deal with Lorenzo Alcazar's whore had fallen through. Which put him in a foul temper the other day. His office had suffered greatly for it. It had just that morning been put to rights again.

Corinthos was becoming a nuisance. He had interfered in Anthony Zacarra's affairs, which was known to be bad for your health.

I seemed he'd have to send a message that the Corinthos Organization would understand. It was inconvenient and often messy to get so personal, but what had to be done, had to be done.

He walked with his wife to the dining room and pulled out her chair.

"Everything looks wonderful Anthony, the cook has outdone herself."

'I agree darling," he replied to her. He took his seat and she gave thanks to the Lord for their meal.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the garden after dinner?" He looked over at her as he took a bite of roast pork. "I hear the roses are in bloom."

**To be continued ….**

I hope you all liked this chapter. This was my equivalent to the I Love You Episode on GH. Please let me know what you think. Thank you to all the reviewers for the great posts and comments. As always, Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the encouragement!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes ---**

The beginning of this chapter is M (for Mmm Mmm Good!)

I don't own GH or the characters (but don't you wish I did?), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 11**

It was funny how life could change in a day, Elizabeth thought. She was certain that getting married would be the dramatic event that forever altered her world. In actuality, it had simply been the uttering of three beautiful words that did so.

I love you.

She'd heard the words before, but never had they meant so much as when Jason said them to her last night.

It seemed strange to her that things were so ordinary in the light of day. Surely the sun should have exploded or the stars should have all fallen into the ocean; something appropriately astounding to match how she felt. Instead, she was making breakfast and getting ready for work. Just like every other day. Only, no day from here on out would be the same.

Jason loved her.

Just the knowing of that fact made her life better. It made the day brighter and the sky bluer. It would fortify her against anything the world threw her way, and make all of the blessings she had that much more precious.

Her fanciful notions almost caused her to burn her pancakes on one side, so she quickly flipped them over. What might normally have annoyed her, especially considering that she had to get ready for work soon, just made her laugh today. She couldn't be in a bad mood if she tried.

The radio played low in the background as she cooked. On this day, she didn't want to be distracted from her thoughts. She reveled in them.

Jason tread silently down the stairs and rounded the corner to find what he'd been looking for. His beautiful wife stood at the stove, oblivious to his presence, with a smile on her face.

Her chestnut hair fell in soft waves down her back. She was barefoot and wore nothing but his navy t-shirt. His eyes traveled leisurely from head to toe, with a few key detours in between. Everywhere he looked brought on a heated memory from last night.

After a short while he'd woken up and wanted her again. They'd made love, slowly, with him taking the time to explore every inch of her body. He now knew that there was a spot he could put his tongue that would drive her insane, and make her beg him not to stop. It made him want to do it again as soon as possible.

Elizabeth felt a warmth surround her all of a sudden. She'd been so consumed by her thoughts that she hadn't noticed she wasn't alone.

Jason put his arm around her waist and brushed her hair aside so he could kiss the nape of her neck. The feel of his lips on her again almost made her melt into a puddle on the floor. If he hadn't been holding her, she was sure she would have.

"Good Morning," she managed, while trying to keep breathing.

"Morning." The low timbre of his voice in her ear was not helping her in the breathing department.

She turned the heat off the pancakes, aware that his presence would guarantee their scorching. Turning in his arms, she came face to face with her idea of heaven. His pale blue eyes glowed with the same fire she'd witnessed last night, along with a lightness that was born of the love they confessed to one another.

It amazed her now that she'd never seen it. Her insecurity and low expectations for herself totally blinded her to the feelings they shared. She'd become accustomed to coming last in her own life and not getting all she truly wanted. But that was over now. Everything she could ever want had suddenly fallen into her lap. She had two beautiful children, a career that she enjoyed and was good at, and the man of her dreams loved her.

What more could anyone ask for?

Only that it would last.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her. A sigh of contentment escaped her.

"You are real," she said. "I wasn't completely sure until right now that it wasn't a dream."

He pulled back slightly to look at her. "Maybe it was. But they do come true sometimes. So I've heard."

His hands slid down her sides to her waist and he gave her a scolding glare. "It wasn't very dream-like of you to get out of bed before I woke up. I had plans."

Elizabeth ran her hands along his muscular biceps, feeling them bunch as he gripped her waist.

"Plans? What kind of plans?" She looked at him innocently.

"I was going to have my way with you," he said seductively. He moved his hands down past her hips to the hem of the t-shirt she wore. Slowly, they began to slide underneath and around her bare bottom to pull her against him. His eyes captured her with a knowing look.

Oh, the things he knew.

"That shirt definitely looks better on you than on me, but I prefer what you were wearing when you woke up."

"But I wasn't wearing anything," she replied.

His only answer was a wicked grin.

She ran her hands across his naked chest. "This look is working for me too."

Jason leaned into her and kissed her with intent. He lifted her by the backs of her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Holding her steady with one arm, he sifted the other into her hair, holding her in place while he ravaged her mouth.

Elizabeth sank her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck. His lips moved down the column of her throat and then back to hers. They were like two starving people, desperate to fill the hunger that plagued them for so long.

He set her down on the kitchen table. Their mouths stayed fused together until they couldn't breath. When they released each other, she lay back on the flat surface.

Both stared at one another with desire and anticipation. Elizabeth slid her feet along his sides, using them to push down the shorts he had on. The action gave him a tantalizing view of the paradise he was about to experience.

As he stepped out of the discarded garment, he grazed his hands along the outside of her thighs and beneath her shirt. He pushed it up and off her body, tossing it to the floor. He pulled her to the edge of the table, giving himself full access to her body.

Jason used his fingertips to feel all of her. He ran them lightly over her closed eyelids and her moist lips, which were swollen from his kisses, down her throat and over the points of her nipples, across her stomach and thighs.

The feather-like touch of his strong powerful hands, drove her to the edge of control. Every nerve ending was attuned to his movements. Just when Elizabeth thought she could bear no more, he grasped her hips and entered her.

Her mind went spinning into space at the incomparable feeling of him inside her. She grabbed the edges of the table in her hands; nails digging in the wood. A small whimper of surrender escaped her lips as she let herself be swept away by the sensations he was causing.

Jason moved within her tight walls. The exquisite pressure making him growl low in his throat. When he felt her heels pressing his buttocks, pulling him in further, he drew out his movements. His strokes became long and measured. It had the desired affect, as Elizabeth glared at him beneath her lashes. The passion in her eyes no less intense for the silent reproof.

He hooked her thighs in his arms and sped up the pace, which made her eyes roll back and close. The tension between them built to a fever pitch. Elizabeth cried out as she felt herself coming apart. Tiny pinpricks of light exploded on the backs of her eyelids as her body shivered with release.

She felt Jason's arms beneath her and opened her eyes as much as she could. He lifted her from the table and kissed her thoroughly. Their bodies still intimately connected, he carried her out of the kitchen. She wrapped her legs tightly around him for support. The sensation of him walking while still inside her, began to stoke her arousal once more.

"Where are we going?" Her question came out breathless and soft.

"The living room," he replied gruffly. Unquenched lust was reflected in his voice. "I'm not done with you yet. And I need room to move." His fingers flexed against her back as he suckled a sensitive spot on her neck.

Oh God, she thought, the man's going to kill me. A naughty little voice inside whispered, '_Yeah, but what a way to go!' _

Apparently, she was going to be very late for work.

----

Skye sat in Sonny's living room with her daughter in her lap. Lila had been a bit fussy last night and had trouble going to sleep. Though it was a bit early for it, she seemed ready for her nap. The missed sleep was obviously catching up with her.

Skye imagined that the new atmosphere and people were part of it. It also occurred to her that children were sensitive to the emotions of the adults around them, and made a promise to herself to be as calm as possible with Lila.

The future seemed such an uncertain thing, that it began to scare Skye. For the moment, she and her child were safe, but they couldn't stay with Sonny indefinitely.

A strange feeling bubbled up in her chest at the thought. It made her extremely uncomfortable, and so she tried to ignore it. There was no way she should start feeling at home in this house. It was only a temporary haven of safety. Just like every other home she'd had. Like before, she would stay detached.

And if the small pangs of longing for more than she could have began to gnaw at her again?

Well, right now, that was the least of her worries. The first of which was, staying alive.

Sonny came into the room with a tray, on it was a basket of assorted muffins and pastries and two mugs of coffee.

"Thank you," she said, reaching for the restorative brew he handed her.

"No problem. I figured you could use the pick me up, after this little one kept you up so late." He ran a hand lightly over the sleeping child's hair.

The gesture touched Skye, but she would not show it. "I'm sorry. Did we disturb you?"

"No, no, no." He gave a dismissive gesture to reassure her. "I was up myself, walking around a little. I seem to do my best thinking at night." Sonny gave a light laugh to play it off. The truth was that he didn't sleep as well as he should. A combination of business pressures and a disturbingly empty house contributed to the phenomenon.

"Actually, it was nice to hear a baby in the house." He surprised himself with the admission, but it was true.

"Surely your children stay here often." At his silence, she amended her comment. "Don't they?"

"Not really. Primarily, they live with their mothers. I don't want them to feel in a constant state of disruption. They have one main household, and they come stay with me from time to time."

She heard the sadness he attempted to keep from his voice. His head was partially bowed, an inadvertent sign of how it affected him. It made her want to reach out to him, but she resisted.

"It's wonderful that you can put them first like that. Lorenzo would've rather I'd never seen her again than give me any leeway with Lila's upbringing."

Putting her mug down, she got up from the couch and went to put her daughter in the bassinet one of the guards had brought downstairs for her. Skye was still uncomfortable letting her too far out of sight.

Returning to her seat, she picked up a blueberry muffin and began breaking off pieces to eat.

"At least you get along with Alexis and Carly, and respect their judgment as parents" she commented.

He finished the sip of coffee he'd taken. "Even though they don't always reciprocate. I tried to convince them both to move in here with the kids until I could figure this Zacarra situation out. They wouldn't even hear it. I'm telling you, it's like trying to pull teeth sometimes getting those two to give an inch."

"Well, they're independent women Sonny. Independent women don't like to be told what to do." She gave him a sly smile and popped a piece of muffin in her mouth.

"You're independent too," he acknowledged. "But you also have common sense that tells you when to compromise for the greater good." He placed his mug on the table and faced her more fully. "I must admit … I've been impressed with the way you've handled yourself. It's a difficult and scary position you're in. Not many people could have stayed as calm and grounded as you have."

Her eyes met his and a sense of mutual respect passed between them.

"That's kind of you to say," she responded. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Sonny swept a lock of red hair from her face, and behind her shoulder. His hand lingered for a second at the back of her neck, as he stared at her mouth. A spark of electricity charged the air and he was tempted to lean in to her. To taste that fire she possessed.

Fortunately, a knock at the door saw to it that common sense prevailed. He should have felt ashamed, even his kids knew not to play with fire. But he'd always been the type to get burned a couple times before he learned a lesson.

"Yeah, come in."

Skye felt a little shell shocked at what almost happened just then. Whoever was at the door had saved her from disaster. The chemistry she'd experienced was undeniable, but that didn't mean she wouldn't give it the old college try and deny it anyway.

Max peered around the doorway. "Mr. C? There's been a … development. I think you should hear this."

Sonny looked to Skye, his hand still lingering on her shoulder. "Would you excuse me for a minute?"

"Of course," she replied, thankful for the momentary reprieve.

Sonny followed Max into the entryway and closed the door behind him for privacy. "What's going on?"

"One of the guys on the payroll at the PCPD sent a message. The informant that Jason met on the docks last night … was found floating in the harbor early this morning. They're saying it was an accident. That he fell in and drowned." The guard rolled his eyes at the idiocy of that theory.

"He probably tripped over his tongue," Sonny replied sarcastically. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Jason's okay, right?"

"Yeah boss. He reported in last night. He said he sensed someone close by and they pulled a two ships passing. Pretended not to know each other and moved on, thinking they'd meet another time. Guess not."

"Zacarra's getting bold. He's coming out of hiding, letting me know he's here to play." Sonny considered what that meant. "That dock worker must've had something good to tell. I want you to put out feelers with the other guys. Just keep your ears to the ground for anything on Zacarra. I'll put Spinelli on the tech trail, and Jason will do what he does best. Extract."

Max grinned at his boss's choice of term. Jason was hands down the best at getting info that no one else could find. If he didn't charm it out of someone, he beat it out of them. Either way, they never knew what hit them.

"We've got to find out what makes him tick, what his weakness is."

"I'm on it boss," Max stated. "I'll put Milo on the door while I'm gone."

The bodyguard went outside to inform his brother he was taking his post. Sonny went back in to Skye.

"Is everything alright?"

He watched a look of concern pass over her face and wanted to remove it. He sat down next to her and casually picked up his coffee. "Yeah, everything's fine."

No matter what he had to do, he'd make sure that was the truth.

----

Elizabeth came downstairs, while attempting to put her hair in a ponytail. She had finally managed to force herself out of Jason's arms and get dressed for work. There was a reprimand from Epiphany in the offing, but it was well worth it. Hopefully she wouldn't be grinning through the whole thing.

Jason offered to write a note to her boss, explaining that he'd been in need of specialized care that only Elizabeth could provide, and that she should get a raise for her excellent bedside manner. After she'd stopped laughing, she told him it might do more harm than good, but she appreciated the offer.

She found him in the kitchen; dressed for the day as well. He was standing next to the radio with an odd look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

Jason turned to find his wife looking worriedly at him. He knew he must look surprised. They'd just announced on the news that a floater had been found at the docks. When he heard the description, he knew he was back at square one with his hunt for info on Zacarra.

The morning had started out great, and he didn't want to ruin it with talk about business. He also didn't want to keep more secrets from her than he had to. Certain things he would have to withhold, for her protection. But they'd begun a new life last night, he didn't want to start it off with a lie.

"Last night I had a meeting with an informant. I thought we were being watched, so we split up. I just heard on the radio that they found a body by the docks that matched his description."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sympathetically. "Did you know him very well?"

"No. He would just give me information he came across once in a while and I'd pay him. I didn't even know his last name."

Elizabeth came up to him and placed her hands on either side of his face. "I'm just grateful that whoever did it, didn't hurt you too." She put her arms around him and hugged him tight.

He held her and put his face into her neck. The fact that she never assumed he was guilty of the murder, as most people would, said how much she trusted him. It was humbling, and gave him hope like he'd never had. They could make it. Maybe the two of them could really have the life they wanted together.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, pulling away from her enough to look in her eyes. "Since you don't have to take the boys with you this morning, what do you say I give you a ride to work?"

Elizabeth squealed with excitement, then quickly composed her expression. "Well .. you know … if you **have** too …"

She took off to get her jacket and bag.

He laughed at her enthusiasm. Putting his leather jacket on, he went outside to get his bike from the separate three car garage next to the house. On the way he stopped at the car where Elizabeth's driver was waiting, reading the newspaper.

"Mark."

The young man turned when he heard his name. "Hey Jason. Just catching up on sports while I'm waiting for Elizabeth."

"Enjoy your paper then," Jason said. "I'm going to be taking Elizabeth to work this morning."

"Oh, okay. I'll just pick her and the boys up this evening then."

"Actually, why don't you just take the day off. I'll pick them up tonight. We all want to spend some time together as a family." Jason turned to head towards the garage.

"Sure," he called to his employers back. "Thanks boss."

Just then, Elizabeth came out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"Getting a late start today?"

Elizabeth looked up and blushed at the observation.

"Hi Mark. Yeah … just .. couldn't seem to drag myself out of the house today." She smiled brightly at him.

"I've had days like that too," he responded.

Suddenly the roar of an engine came from around the house. Jason turned the corner and pulled up in front of the other car. He grinned at Elizabeth, and tilted his head at her to come on.

"I hope so," she told Mark, as she walked to the bike and the devastatingly handsome man sitting on it. "I hope you have many."

----

"The plan's in motion Mr. Zacarra. All arrangements have been made. We're just waiting for the go ahead."

"Excellent. I love it when my orders are followed competently. I wish it would happen more often!" Anthony said that last part loudly, for the benefit of his lawyer who was standing next to the door.

The man had not managed to outwit a woman, who was little more than a bed warmer, to get the property he wanted. Why, Anthony wondered, did he have to be surrounded by morons.

"I should be ready soon. Expect my call."

The black suited man he'd hired for a specific job he needed done, nodded at his statement, and walked past the lawyer out of the room.

"Carl? Carl, Carl, Carl. Come in." He gestured for him to enter the room.

The attorney warily entered the domain one of the most feared men in the country. People avoided him whenever possible. When it wasn't possible, they did their damnedest to make sure they didn't piss him off.

"Mr. Zacarra. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I want you to draw up a document for the transfer of property. I believe I will be coming into some good fortune soon, and I want to be prepared. Do you think you could handle that? Is that fancy diploma of yours actually good for something other than origami?"

Carl, with his Ivy League education, was certainly smart enough not to answer that remark. "Anything you need Sir. I'm at your disposal."

"You sure are. That ridiculously expensive retainer I pay you ensures that. You're just hoping that I'm not at your disposal, or should I say, that I don't **order **your disposal." He began to laugh at his own jest. "You see Carl, I have a sense of humor. I'm really quite genial when things are going smoothly." His eyes darkened suddenly. "But when they don't … Boy, Oh, Boy! I can be a terror. We don't want that, do we Carl?"

"No Sir, we most definitely do not." He was quite sure no lawyer had ever been as sincere as he was being right now.

Anthony's demeanor brightened again, just like that. Carl would recall later that the entire conversation reminded him of watching an eclipse up close. Normalcy, jarringly shadowed by an abrupt but telling darkness, only to return to normal a short time later. All he wanted was to finish the pending business and leave immediately.

"Good. That's good. Now if you can manage to pull your head out of your ass long enough to draw up my contracts, I'd appreciate it."

The two men sat down on the opposite sides of Anthony's desk and got to work.

Unknown to them, an audience of one had heard the entire conversation, from well before the lawyer had arrived, and had started making some plans of their own.

**To be continued ….**

Thank you to all of the people who have reviewed the story. I am grateful for the compliments. As always, I give a shout out to my Soaps GH Message board peeps … for keeping it real! **;o)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes ---**

There is a song reference in the story. I did not write it.

True Liasonites will know it.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 12**

The clacking of computer keys was the only sound in the penthouse, as Spinelli searched for information on the notorious Anthony Zacarra. Mr. Corinthos wanted anything the hacker could find, yesterday. Apparently something had occurred to turn up the heat on the whole situation, which translated into work for Spinelli.

So far the things he'd found out were disturbing, scary, and downright girl-like shriek inducing. The Denizen of Darkness had no qualms about 'rubbing out' those who crossed him. There were many stories of enemies, and associates, who'd met untimely ends for the crime of getting on Zacarra's bad side, or front, or back. Including, it seemed, his first wife.

Of course there was never a way to link the crimes to him. The man was twisted, not stupid. His involvement was simply obvious to those well-versed in the ways of the underworld.

The only point of vulnerability Spinelli had managed to find at this point was that the mobster had recently become lawfully joined to wife number two. He couldn't help but wonder if the unfortunate young lady had any idea what she'd gotten into.

One strange thing was that Spinelli hadn't been able to find out much about her. It was beyond a mystery that there would be more readily available facts about the secretive head of a criminal organization than there were about his presumably normal bride. He hadn't found any pictures of her or anything more personal than the actual fact of her existence, such as a birth certificate and other such confirmatory items.

He wondered if it was reflective of her having something to hide, or merely her husband trying to hide her from his enemies.

In the midst of his gallingly halted search, someone knocked at the door. His shouted inquiry as to the visitor's identity informed him of the presence of his good friend Georgie. He opened the door and found himself, as was growing to be the norm, exceedingly pleased at the sight of her.

Hanging out with her had become his favorite pastime. She seemed to have a firm grasp on the workings of his complicated mind, and somehow wasn't scared off by it. He was aware some people found him, quirky, if they were being generous, and annoying if they weren't.

Spinelli simply marched to the beat of his own drummer. If others couldn't quite make out the rhythm, it didn't bother him. Or, he tried to pretend it didn't. Georgie heard his beat, and marched along with him. He thought it was most kind and intrepid of her, and amounted to him holding her in the highest regard.

"As always, the Jackal is most contented by the arrival of the Faithful Friend." He stepped aside to allow her entrance into his domicile.

"Thank you, it's good to see you too." Georgie came in and removed her jacket before taking a seat on the sofa. She noticed his open laptop on the desk.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," she apologized. "If you're busy I can come another time."

"Oh, no. A distraction is more than welcome. Especially if it's you."

She blushed slightly at his compliment and dipped her head to hide it.

"That's sweet of you to say."

"It is merely truth," he responded. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well, I got the new course catalog from PCU. I thought we could start looking through it to see if anything struck your interest."

Georgie had recently convinced Spinelli to consider getting a college degree. He'd been extremely helpful to her with her classes, and she was sure he would do well.

Though he was satisfied with working from time to time for Mr. Corinthos and Stone Cold, she made him see other possibilities. She'd cleverly pointed out that there wasn't much of a future in working for the mob. Not only in that he could be killed, but his employers could, which would also put him out of work and leave him vulnerable.

He'd been a slacker of the first order when he met Jason Morgan; corrupted by the influence, and monetary incentives, of the evil Darth Alcazar. Nothing mattered but the next game, the next buck. In his Sensei, he'd found a friend, mentor, and family, that had sorely been lacking from his meager existence. It was scary to imagine where he might have ended up, if not Port Charles. He would forever be grateful.

However, the Loyal One had a point. There were other things in the world that he hadn't seen or tried. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a little direction for a while.

It also made him happy that his well being meant so much to her. She told him it was a shame to waste such talent, and leave it unexplored and untrained. The potential he had was inspiring, she'd said. She wanted him to have a bright future.

No one had really cared about what he did before, only that he stayed out of their way, unless he made himself useful to them. Otherwise, he could fall off the planet for all they cared. Georgie was the first person to ask what he needed or wanted, and to want better things for him.

With someone like her in his corner cheering him on, he felt like he could do about anything. He felt as powerful as the Goth God Zune, and strived to be all that she thought him capable of.

"The Jackal is humbled by your confidence in his mental abilities. It would bring him great joy to peruse the offerings of the local Alma Mater with you. The happenings of the search I'm currently doing for Mr. Corinthos Sir are going as slowly as a dial-up connection. A break might refresh my synapses for a later attempt."

"Okay, good." She looked at him suspiciously. "Have you eaten?"

"Not exactly," he replied sheepishly. "You see, the cupboard is bare. Even all life sustaining essentials are missing from its depths."

"In other words, you don't even have any barbeque chips and orange soda."

"Correct."

"Spinelli! How do you survive on the insubstantial amount of food you eat?" She was almost certain he would forget to eat altogether if she didn't call him on it once in a while.

"The grocery store scares me. All those vegetables in one place is … unnatural. Double coupon days are just, brutal. I never knew little old ladies were so strong."

Georgie laughed despite herself. "Awww. Don't worry. After we eat something that has at least two of the food groups covered, I'll take you to the store. I will protect you from wayward vegetables, and all old ladies wielding coupons."

"The Faithful Friend is most thoughtful, and brave, to navigate such treacherous territory for my well being."

She looked at him with sincere concern. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You've come to … mean a lot to me."

"You have become important to the Jackal's state of wellness also. Your wisdom and friendship are cherished above all else."

A silence passed between them. Spinelli wondered if he'd said too much, while Georgie tried to decipher exactly **what** he was saying. She decided to stop being such a girl, and break it.

"Let's go, shall we?" Rising from her seat, she put her jacket back on and grabbed the catalog on the way to the door.

The sudden change of atmosphere was strange to Spinelli, but he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he got a jacket from the closet, and followed her out.

----

Elizabeth sang a tune she'd heard on the radio under her breath, as she organized some revised patient files at the nurses desk.

"So let's love like it's ours to keep

Love like we've always dreamed

And maybe this time the fates will …"

Suddenly, she felt eyes on her, and looked up to find Emily staring, with a huge smile on her face.

"What's that song you were singing?"

Elizabeth looked slightly embarrassed. "I thought I was being quiet. It's just a song I heard on the radio. For some reason, it makes me happy."

"Somehow, I don't think that's all that's making you happy." If possible, her smile got bigger.

"Okay, why are you wearing that Cheshire Cat grin?"

Emily walked around the desk to stand next to her, and gave a thorough perusal of her face. "Either you've taken to swallowing flashlights, or things are going very well with you and my brother."

The observation shocked Elizabeth. "What do you mean?"

The young intern gave a slight chuckle. "Honey, you're glowing. If you were any more radiant, you'd be radioactive."

She put her hands up to her cheeks, wondering if she was blushing, or something equally ridiculous. "How could you tell that just by looking at me?"

"Happiness is something you can't hide. It pours out of us even when we don't realize it. Not to mention, the singing and smiling also gave you away."

The two friends laughed at the obvious behavior.

"I can't seem to help it," Elizabeth admitted. "That must be why people have been looking at me strangely all day. I must be acting like a gibbering idiot."

"No you're not. You're just acting like a woman in love, like you should be." Emily gave her a narrowed glance. "Can I take this to mean that you and your husband have finally come to your senses and admitted how much you love each other?"

She received another shocked expression for her accuracy.

"Come on Elizabeth. A blind man could see that you two are in love. It just took you both a little longer to catch on."

"Thank you Dr. Quartermaine, for tolerating we feeble minded folk long enough to let us figure it out."

"It **was** very magnanimous of me, wasn't it? But I knew you'd get it eventually." Emily became serious for a moment. "I'm really happy for you. Both of you. I can't think of two people more deserving of such happiness."

Elizabeth gave her a quick hug. "Thank you Em. I never thought things would turn out like this." She looked her friend in the eye. "I'd resigned myself to being the only one in my marriage who was in love. But, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to tell him, even if he didn't feel the same."

"But you found out that he does."

She nodded in answer. "Never have I been so glad to be so wrong. We just laid everything out for each other. I feel like I'm finally complete."

"You're going to make me cry," Emily stated with a sigh.

"Oh no you don't! Then you'll get me started."

"Alright, no tears. Only smiles and singing sappy love songs from now on."

Elizabeth laughed again. "You've got a deal."

She turned back to the files she'd been working on. "You know, I've got to get him out of my mind so I can focus on my job."

The elevator bell sounded, signaling its arrival on the floor.

"I think that just got more difficult to do," Emily commented.

Elizabeth looked at her questioningly.

The Cheshire Cat grin was back in place. "Speak of the devil." She nodded toward the elevator to direct her friend's attention there.

When Elizabeth looked over, she saw Jason standing by the doors. Everything she'd said about concentrating on work flew right out of her head. All she could see was the beautiful man before her.

He came towards her, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if she would still feel them when they were old and gray, and both tottering around on walkers.

Looking in his eyes, she knew she would.

Jason leaned on the desk in front of her. "Hi."

"Hi," she replied.

Their eyes never left each other. They might as well have been alone.

Emily watched the exchange with awe, and delight. Two of her favorite people were finally where they belonged, and she couldn't be more thrilled. She walked around the desk to approach her brother.

"Don't tell me you've been swallowing flashlights too?"

"What?" The odd question garnered enough of his attention for a response, but he still didn't take his eyes from his wife.

Emily giggled at the strange look on his face. "Never mind. I'll leave you to get reacquainted. See you both later." She walked off down the hall.

"Bye," they both responded to her retreating form.

Elizabeth unlocked herself from his gaze first. She closed the files and put them away. "What are you doing here?" She looked at him again and smiled.

He held out his hand for her. When she took it, he led her around the desk to him. "I came to take my wife to lunch. Are you free?"

"For you? Always."

He took her over to the waiting area, where they would be out of the foot traffic. He held both her hands in his and kissed them. It took tremendous effort for her to not melt into a puddle at his feet.

"What was that Emily was saying about flashlights?"

She laughed at his confusion. "Nothing. Your sister was simply asserting her superior intelligence to those of us who are a bit slower on the uptake. I told her we were in love, and she pretty much said, 'Duh'."

"I get it," he responded.

Jason wrapped their joined hands behind her back and pulled her to him.

"It may have taken a while, but we figured it out. All that matters now is that **we **know."

"As well as the people who are looking at us," she mentioned. Having noticed them a moment ago in her peripheral vision.

"What people?"

She smiled at his words. "The ones who are staring because you look like you're going to eat me alive."

He slowly lowered his face to hers. "We'd better give them a good show then."

When his lips touched hers, all thought escaped her. All she could do was feel. It was a simple kiss, but full of emotion and promise.

He managed to keep himself in check, but just barely. Every time he touched her, it was like grabbing fire. Dangerous and hot. He kept the pressure of the kiss light, to ensure it didn't get out of hand.

Elizabeth came up for air first. "Okay, we better get out of here before I lose my job, or worse, Epiphany sees us."

"I'll wait here while you get your stuff."

When she returned with her jacket and purse, they went down on the elevator to the street. His motorcycle was at the curb. She put on the helmet and got on back, holding on tight as he pulled off.

As long as she lived, she would never tire of the sensation of being on the back of that bike. The wind rushing past, taking her breath, the world going by in a blur of colors. But like everything, even it was different now. Every feeling, every experience felt like … more.

All because of him.

They stopped at a hot dog stand and got two with mustard and relish, and a couple of sodas. Then they rode on to the Overlook.

While they ate, they looked out over the harbor, content with the easy silence between them. When they were done, they sat on the ground against the wall. Elizabeth sat in front of him, with his arms around her waist. Her head rested back on his shoulder.

"You can tell me what you want to tell me now."

She felt the movement of his chest as he laughed a little.

"You know me too well," he said, admitting she was right about his intention. "It's nothing bad. I just have to go to Florida for a couple of days. I have to find some information on a rival of Sonny's. The best place to start is where **he** started."

Elizabeth sighed, not wanting him to go, but determined not to be a clingy wife. "When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"That soon?"

Jason leaned into her neck and kissed her delicate skin. "I know, it's that awful timing again. But I won't be gone long. You'll miss me while I'm away, and when I get back, you can show me how much." His hand crept underneath her shirt, and worked its way upward.

"Who says I'll miss you?" She tried desperately to keep her composure, when his hand stopped on its travels, and his lips stopped roaming her neck. Somehow she managed to hold a straight face when he turned her to face him.

"You won't miss me?" He didn't look convinced of the fact.

She got up from his arms and dusted off the back of her pants. "Maybe. But I'll have plenty to keep me occupied while you're gone, so I probably won't even notice." Heading away from him towards the bike, she allowed a small smile to escape. That would teach him to be so arrogant. He hadn't even said he'd miss her.

He followed her to the bike and got on. Once he was settled she sat behind him. Her helmet in place, he took off. She felt a tense power in him. There was a sense that she'd unleashed something. Perhaps she'd waved a red flag before the bull. A challenge.

When they got back to the hospital, she dismounted and replaced the helmet on the back of the bike. As she went to walk away, he grabbed her hand and tugged her back.

"Won't notice huh?"

She shrugged noncommittally, knowing she was baiting him into action.

"Talk like that can get you in trouble Mrs. Morgan."

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at her husband. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly, before backing away.

"Promises, promises." With that she turned and walked to the building.

Behind her, she heard a laugh, followed by an engine revving and him pulling off.

Once inside, she couldn't hold the laugh anymore. After she caught her breath, she went back to work, all the while wondering exactly what **kind **of trouble she was in.

She was eager to find out.

----

Spinelli and Georgie sat on the docks going over the course catalog. They'd just had lunch, where she'd managed to get him to eat a sub. The lettuce and tomato as far as she could coax him to go into the vegetable category.

"The Jackal's head spins with the varied choices. Only the Nectar of the Gods will make sense of the chaos. I saw a traveling vendor hence, can I get you anything?"

"A ginger ale would be good," she replied. "Thanks."

"Your wish is my mission." He walked up the stairs to the street level.

Georgie kept thumbing through the large book she held. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a couple talking. They were further down on the boarded walkway.

A woman faced away from her, wearing a black, duster length sweater coat, and a scarf covered her head. The man was broad in the shoulders and had a rather intimidating aura. Something about him disturbed Georgie, but she couldn't quite say what it was.

The discussion began to get heated. The woman seemed agitated and shook her head vehemently. Her companion moved slightly closer, almost towering over her.

Georgie couldn't make out what they were saying because of their distance from her. But she sensed some sort of danger. She rose carefully from the bench she sat on, and tried to get a little closer. If the woman seemed to be in danger, she wanted to be able to call for help.

She reached a stack of empty crating that hid her from view. The voices were more audible now. Words like 'plan', 'timing', and 'her' floated to Georgie's ears on the wind from the water. As she strained to hear more, the precariously placed crates started to shift. She knew what would happen as they tumbled forward.

Looking up in shock, she met the eyes of the man. Hoping to smooth things over, she straightened and prepared to give an explanation of her presence. As soon as she thought of one.

Before she could begin fast talking her way out of it, the situation changed. What was uncomfortable, became ominous. She backed up slightly in reaction. The look he gave her was frightening, and sent a message that her feet couldn't ignore.

Run.

Georgie dropped the book in her hands and took off in the opposite direction down the docks. Her breathing became faster as she tried to stay ahead of him. Though afraid of what she would see if she turned around, she had to know if she was making progress.

Her head turned for a moment, her momentum slowing just enough to prevent her accidentally falling in the water. She unfortunately found him to be gaining on her.

Great, she thought contemptuously, he **would** be a runner.

The air in her lungs burned as she kept up the punishing pace. The walkway narrowed in spots, where pilings and railings rose from the planking, and she had to alter her speed to go around them.

She could hear his steps strike the wood behind her. Fear crawled into her throat and stuck there, further restricting the flow of oxygen.

Suddenly a force propelled her to the ground. The impact jarring her entire body. Luckily she'd been able to break the fall with her hands, or she might have gone head first into the hard wood. They rolled together, with her landing on top, facing upward.

Her first instinct was to fight. She screamed as much as her empty lungs would allow, which wasn't much. Only a small raw sound escaped before she needed to draw another breath. She used her arms and legs as weapons, attempting to hit any part of him she could.

From what she saw, the area they had reached was isolated. There was no one to help her.

A hand came up over her mouth, stopping all sound. He turned her over and pinned her to the dock, so that he had the upper hand. His weight was oppressive to her already oxygen starved lungs. All attempts to move were weak and futile.

He got close to her ear and spoke. "That wasn't very smart little lady. You should learn to mind your own business, then you wouldn't be in this mess." His breath was hot against her face and smelled of cigarettes.

Tears welled in her eyes as the gravity of her circumstances kicked in. She could very well die here on this deserted dock, never able to see her family again, or to tell Spinelli how she felt.

They fell in earnest now, temporarily blinding her.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so quick to be rid of you though," he said slowly. His hand pulled the hair from her tear stained face. "You're a cute one. Nothing says we can't have some fun first."

Georgie screamed again beneath his other hand. His weight on her still making it impossible to move. His free hand slid up her leg to her thigh. The touch made her nauseous, but she was helpless to prevent it. She tried to wiggle away to no avail.

Her head fell to the wood planking. She closed her eyes and prayed it would be over quickly.

She heard a thud and felt something hit her head. The full weight of her attacker pressed her into the ground. Her eyes opened, and she tried to look around. The rush of air hit her when his body moved off of her. With her remaining presence of mind, she rolled over and back-crawled away.

When she looked up, she saw Spinelli standing over the man holding a wooden board. The man was unconscious and bleeding some from the back of the head.

The sight of him overwhelmed her senses and she couldn't find the strength to get up. Her tears flowed again, more strongly than ever.

Spinelli dropped the board and rushed to her side.

Georgie flinched at first from the contact, but when she realized who it was, allowed herself to be held.

"It's okay now. You're safe."

She wanted desperately to believe his words, but her mind couldn't process it yet.

"I have to make a call, but I won't leave you."

He went to stand up, but Georgie grabbed his arms.

"Okay I'll do it here."

Spinelli reached into his pocket with one hand, the other still wrapped securely around her, and grabbed his cell phone. Instinctively, he pushed the speed dial for Mr. Corinthos, explaining quickly what had just happened. The mob boss's anger was held by a thin tether. He'd told him to get Georgie out of there, and that he would send men there to take care of the situation.

He put the phone back in his pocket and held his friends trembling body tightly.

When he'd come back from the vendor and seen her things strewn on the dock, he'd looked around. He glimpsed the man chasing Georgie down the docks and went in pursuit without thought. Once he caught up with them, he scanned the area around him for a weapon and found the broken pieces of a discarded crate. Stealthily sneaking up behind the evildoer, he'd taken him by surprise with a hard swing to the head.

The sight of him pawing her with his disgusting hands made Spinelli sick. He didn't know how he managed to keep focus and do what needed to be done. But was grateful to whatever forces had allowed it. For once he hadn't been afraid or hesitant, but simply acted. Thankfully, it was when it counted most.

"Georgie," he said softly.

She looked up into his face, and broke his heart. The tears were almost dry on her face and some of her hair stuck to the tracks. He gently moved it so he could see her clearly. His gaze roamed over her to check if she was hurt anywhere else.

"We need to leave this dark place. Let me take you somewhere safe. Can you trust me to do that?"

Unable to speak, due to the rawness of her throat, as well as a lack of desire, she nodded.

Spinelli carefully helped her to her feet. She looked over at the man lying still on the ground, as if expecting him to pop up and come at her again.

"Not to worry Fair One, the villain is no longer a danger to you." He tilted her face away from the sight and at him. His eyes held hers, and he hoped, conveyed the confidence he wanted her to feel. "I promise … he will not harm you."

Spinelli was fairly certain the blow had been fatal, if one went by the amount of blood. If not, he was not long for this world. And he could not find it in himself to be sorry.

He led her away from the grizzly scene. Walking at the pace she set. Unfortunately, leaving the incident itself behind would not be as easy.

**To be continued …**

Thank you for the reviews everyone. You guys rock! Shout out to my Soaps Message Board pals. The coolest Liasonites EVER!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes ---**

I don't own GH or the characters (but I adore them both), just my story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 13**

"Honey, we're home."

Elizabeth laughed at her clichéd expression as she entered her home. Cam jumped down off the steps that led into the living room and practically into Jason's arms as he came in from the kitchen.

"Jason," the little boy called excitedly.

"Hey buddy." He picked the child up and placed a kiss on his head of chocolate curls.

"I made you a picture. See?" Cam held up the piece of paper he held in his hand.

There were two large stick shaped people, a small stick shaped person, and what looked like a potato with arms growing out of the side of the large stick person with the longer hair. They were standing in front of a house with a blue sky and sun in the background. Jason was pretty sure it was the only piece of art he'd ever really understood. He also thought it was the most beautiful.

"That's you and Mommy, and Jake and me."

Cam pointed out each person as Jason held the picture in his free hand. Apparently Jake was the potato growing out of his Mom's side. He'd obviously drawn her holding Jake on her hip, like he saw her do everyday. The young artist had even managed to add the turret on the house and small circles on the front of the building to represent the stone faced front. He was a very observant kid.

"Wow! You did a great job. We're going to have to hang this up so everyone can see it." He looked into his son's face, which was beaming with pride. He then looked over at Elizabeth who had come down to join them, with their drooling little potato on her hip. "You're as talented as your Mom."

Elizabeth smiled at him with love in her eyes. There was much to love about this man she'd married, but the most wonderful thing was how he was with their children. His affection and concern for them made her want to cry. He was the best father they could possibly have.

"Why don't you go and wash your hands so we can eat," he said to Cam. "I got burgers and fries from Kelly's."

"Yeah!" The little boy took off when Jason put him down.

"Don't forget your backpack," his mother reminded him. He'd dropped it at the door in his hurry to show off his masterpiece. With a quick u-turn, he scooped it up and headed up to his room.

"Hi," Elizabeth said, as she faced her husband again.

"Hi." He put an arm around her waist and kissed her, holding her for a second before letting go.

"Hey you."

Jason turned his attention to the baby in her arms, receiving a gummy grin in return. He took Jake from Elizabeth and hugged him softly, resting his cheek against the downy head.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth noticed his expression was a little off. He seemed bothered by something.

Jason looked at her over their son's head. "I'll tell you when we're alone."

She nodded, understanding that whatever it was wasn't meant for little ears. Her hand came up and touched his face in a loving gesture. He turned his head and kissed her palm, smiling at the way she knew him. It hadn't taken a single word for her to pick up that something had happened. Even though she didn't know what it was, her first instinct was to comfort him.

God, he loved this woman.

Cam came down the stairs and headed past them to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," he said as he raced by.

"I'll second that," Jason responded. "Let's eat."

They enjoyed a relaxed family meal together. Cam chattered about the wonders of daycare while his parents listened intently, occasionally injecting a question or comment. Jake, not wanting to be left out, made sounds from the comfort of his bouncy seat. The toys attached to the front would rattle when he kicked, momentarily drawing his attention to them. He'd play with them for a second, notice his brother talking, and the whole process would start again. Jason laughed at the baby's antics.

This was what he'd wanted for so long. Just the normalcy of this evening was like heaven to him. He watched his wife wipe ketchup off of Cam's face, and smiled at her. She was responsible for all of it. Elizabeth gave him the precious gifts he now couldn't live without; their children and her love.

Things were beginning to happen around them that made him worry. Georgie's attack was one of them.

Sonny called earlier and told him what happened. He'd offered to go over, but there was really nothing he could do. He'd been surprised to hear that Spinelli had killed the attacker. Though it was accidental, he was sure that the gentle natured hacker must be disturbed by it. Jason promised himself to check on his friend when he got back from Florida.

It was decided that postponing the trip was unnecessary, since they didn't know exactly what the attack meant. There was the possibility it was random, but considering where it happened and that Spinelli was connected to him and Sonny, it could mean something else. Just what, he wasn't sure yet.

All he knew was that he'd do anything to make sure it didn't touch his family.

After they finished eating, Cam wanted to play with his new train in his room. Elizabeth fed Jake, and he was now asleep in his playpen. The two adults settled on the couch to talk.

Jason sat against the back of the couch, with Elizabeth curled up at his side. He wanted to be careful with her, knowing what history the story would bring up for her.

"Spinelli and Georgie were out together on the docks today. He left for a minute to get some sodas. While he was gone, she was attacked by a man and almost raped."

He felt the slight tremor of reaction in her body, and wanted to kill the man who'd caused it.

Elizabeth turned slightly to face him. "Oh my God! Is she alright?"

"According to Sonny, she's shaken up but not physically injured, except for a few cuts and bruises. He hasn't seen her himself, that's just from what Spinelli told him on the phone. She's with Spinelli at the penthouse now."

"They haven't gone to the police?" She saw the sorrowed expression on his face and regretted asking the question. Of course the police wouldn't be called if it was related somehow to Sonny and Jason. "Does that mean it was about business?"

"I don't know. It could be, but there's no way to tell." He paused for a second, wondering how much to tell her. Too much information could put her at risk, not only physically, but legally.

Elizabeth saw the conflict play over his face. "Tell me," she said softly.

He decided to trust that she knew what she could handle.

"Spinelli came up on the guy while he had Georgie pinned down, and hit him in the head with a board he found on the docks. The blow was hard enough to kill him. Spin panicked and called Sonny, and Sonny … handled it."

Elizabeth nodded, aware that the attacker would not be seen again. It was a bit frightening that she was beginning to understand and anticipate the workings of Jason's world. Perhaps more disturbing was the fact that she couldn't exactly be sorry that the scum was gone.

"Since we can't interrogate him, we don't know where he came from or what his motives were. Sonny doesn't want to scare Georgie anymore by asking her a bunch of questions right now, but we do need to eventually. She's the only one who knows what happened."

The unknown was a dangerous entity in their world, that she knew. She had an idea of how to help everyone involved.

"I'm going to go over there."

Jason looked at her in surprise. "Where? Spinelli's?"

"Yes. I know what Georgie's going through. She needs someone to talk to, whether she knows it or not. I could also check her out, make sure she's not badly hurt. If she feels like opening up, maybe I can find out something to help you figure out what's going on. I think she'd be more comfortable talking to me than to you or Sonny anyway."

He could see the logic in what she said, but was just selfish enough to not want her out of his sight.

"I want to do this," she said. Effectively blocking his argument before he could make one.

"Okay, but Francis is going with you. Don't leave his sight while you're outside."

Elizabeth took his face in her hands. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"You might as well tell me to stop breathing."

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "I wouldn't want that. I'd miss you too much."

"**Now **she'll miss me." He looked skyward and shook his head.

She swatted him on the arm and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to get the First Aid kit to take with me."

Jason watched her head upstairs. He went to tell Francis he'd be taking her out.

He only hoped she could help Georgie, without hurting herself.

----

Spinelli looked over at Georgie for the hundredth time since he'd brought her back to his house. Each time he seemed to be looking for some change. It felt like she hadn't moved from her position since she sat down.

When they'd gotten there, all she wanted to do was take a shower. Wanting to do whatever it took to get that haunted look out of her eyes, he retrieved a wash cloth and towel and directed her to his bathroom.

She'd stayed in there for a long time. Long enough that he knocked on the door to see if she was alright. The water stopped seconds later, so he waited in the living room. She came out in the t-shirt and sweat pants he'd given her. The clothes she wore on the docks were dirty and torn, as well as unwanted reminders of what happened.

As she walked by him, he could feel heat radiating off her, as if the hot water had been on full blast. She sat on one end of the couch, her knees tucked under her chin with her arms wrapped around them. There she remained up to now.

It was the first time in his life he'd been at a loss for words. The silence was starting to get to him, but he would go completely mad before he'd break it. Any words must come from her, in what way or what time she chose.

The doorbell rang, mercifully interrupting his thoughts. He did notice that it startled her, which he regretted. Now, she watched the door with trepidation.

"Who goes there?"

"Spinelli? It's Elizabeth."

He opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. A female of the species would be better equipped to handle such matters.

"Maternal One, the Jackal is enraptured at your presence. Dire happenings have occurred this day, leaving …" Spinelli looked back at Georgie, who had resumed her previous posture. "Sadness and destruction in their wake."

Elizabeth adopted his soft speaking voice, so as not to disturb Georgie.

"I know Spinelli. Jason told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"The Jackal is resilient. My well being is … insignificant, in comparison to that of Fair Georgie."

Elizabeth turned her attention to the lost looking young woman.

"I'll see what I can do to help." She patted Spinelli on the shoulder and went to sit near Georgie on the sofa. Close enough to comfort, but leaving enough room so she didn't feel smothered.

"Hi Georgie. It's Elizabeth Morgan." She stated who she was in case the girl was in shock. The only response was a slight shifting of the eyes to acknowledge she saw her.

"Spinelli, would you excuse us for a while? I want to make sure Georgie wasn't injured." She also felt it would be easier for Georgie to talk if she wanted, if they were alone.

"Oh, of course," he replied quickly. "I shall be in my regrettably pink room should you have need of me." The statement was made generally, but he looked at Georgie when he said it.

Her back was to him, so she didn't see. Elizabeth noticed though. She also saw him reach out to touch her on the shoulder, only to pull back at the last second. He turned and went upstairs.

Elizabeth recognized the gesture. People weren't sure whether or not to touch you when you'd been attacked. They didn't look forward to the ever present flinch that accompanied such demonstrative behavior.

The flinch. She knew it well. It was a delayed reaction to the trauma. Your body was still waiting for more abuse, and prepared for flight at all times.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Elizabeth started with something simple, letting her take the lead.

Georgie lifted her head and looked at her for a second. She took her hands from her legs and showed the palms to Elizabeth. The skin was scratched and red.

"I think we can fix that." She went into nurse mode and efficiently cleaned and wrapped both hands using her First Aid kit. Georgie surprised her by speaking.

"I fell on them when he pushed me."

Elizabeth took it for an opening.

"That must have been scary."

Georgie nodded slowly. To distract herself, she rolled up the legs of the sweat pants she wore, to show Elizabeth the cuts on her knees. In short order they were also tended to.

"I know what it's like to be scared like that."

The young woman looked at her quizzically.

"When I was 15, I was raped."

Large eyes met Elizabeth's at her admission.

"I know what it feels like to have someone take your power away. Everything seems darker and more dangerous. Walking alone isn't simple like it used to be." She carefully tucked the girls hair behind her ears. "But it won't always be that way. You'll start to feel safe again, little by little. Most importantly, you'll realize that what happened was **not **your fault."

When the tears began to gather in Georgie's eyes, Elizabeth knew what she said hit home. It was common for victims of violent crime to blame themselves for what happened to them. She had done it after her rape. You second guessed every move and decision that led up to the attack, wondering what you could have done differently; where it all went wrong.

"I saw him talking to a woman on the docks. He looked, intimidating. I thought she might be in trouble. So I tried to get closer, to see if she needed me to call for help." The tears fell down her face, and Elizabeth handed her a tissue. "He saw me and freaked out. He just started chasing me down the docks. I ran until I couldn't breathe, but he caught up with me." She took a stuttering breath and closed her eyes, trying to compose herself.

"He knocked me down and pinned me to the ground. I tried to fight him off … but he was too strong." She used the tissue to wipe her nose and continued. "His weight was pressing on me, and I couldn't move. He got close to my ear and said that if I'd minded my own business I wouldn't have been in trouble. An when he started touching me … " A pleading glance met Elizabeth's eyes. "Maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved, then it wouldn't have happened."

Elizabeth held her chin in her hand. "Sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to help someone you thought was in trouble. That's because you have a good and generous heart. Don't let that coward make you regret that. He had no right to touch you, no matter what the circumstances."

Georgie's last bit of reserve crumbled. She couldn't stop the body shaking sobs from coming. She put her head in Elizabeth's lap and let herself cry. Elizabeth held onto her, as tightly as she was allowed, and felt tears warm her own cheeks. Tears for the young woman she held, and tears for the scared girl she'd once been.

----

Elizabeth came upstairs after she got home, and found Jason in the nursery next to Jake's crib. He turned a bit when he heard her enter.

"Hey. He woke up for a minute, so I rubbed his back until he fell asleep again."

The contrast of his large hand gently rubbing the small form made her mind wander. It didn't make sense that some people so easily used their strength to hurt those who were weaker. Jason would never do that. He would do whatever he could to protect their family, that she knew more than anything. Just that made her feel safe, and the sense of coldness that had descended on her when she left Spinelli's began to subside.

She'd made sure to tell him to stay with Georgie. She would feel vulnerable, and need someone there so she'd know she wasn't alone. It was obvious that he cared very much for her, and was ready to do anything that would ease her pain. Elizabeth had never considered Spinelli to be the dragon slaying type, but she guessed you couldn't tell something like that until the person was tested.

He had certainly passed the test.

She stood in the doorway and waited for Jason to come out. He turned out the light and they went to their room.

"How'd it go?" Jason began taking off his clothes and put them on a nearby chair.

Elizabeth took off her shirt and looked at him. "It was rough. She's shaken up, but I think she'll be okay. She's not ready to talk to her Dad, and I don't know what she'll say if she does. But I told her that if she needs to talk, she can call me anytime."

He finished undressing and got into bed. "Did she say anything about what happened?"

"It sounded like a possible domestic dispute gone wrong. I can't be sure that it had anything to do with you or Sonny, but I can't guarantee it didn't. The woman involved might file a missing person's report if it was her husband. But if he was as much of a bastard to her as he was to Georgie, she may thank her lucky stars he's gone and hope he never comes back."

"I'll have to look into it when I get back, I guess. How did Spin seem?"

"Resolute. He has dubbed himself Georgie's Protector of the Night and vowed to guard her with his life." She smiled at how sweet he'd been with her. "You might want to talk to him about it later though. He's pretty comfortable in his righteous might at the moment, but soon it'll sink in that he killed someone. Justifiably or not, I don't imagine it's an easy thing to deal with." Elizabeth looked carefully at Jason, not wanting him to think she was judging him.

"You're right. It's not."

Though she was a little surprised by his answer, she didn't show it. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. When he changed the subject, she decided to leave it for another day.

"Are you okay? I know this had to bring up a lot of your past for you."

She joined him in bed and got as close as possible. Jason gathered her in his arms and held her tight, kissing her temple.

"It wasn't pleasant delving back into those bad memories. But if it helped Georgie, and I think it did, I can handle it." She reached up and stroked his face with her fingers. "Besides, being with you makes all the bad things go away."

He turned so that he was halfway over her. Looking down at her, he took her beautiful face in his hands. He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, and then her lips.

"Then let's make a new memory."

Jason kissed her with such love that all thoughts and memories of anything before that moment fell away. All she knew was the feel of his hands in her hair and on her body. The only sight was of his electric blue gaze searing into her very soul.

No one had ever looked at her, or touched her, or loved her, until now.

They made love until their limbs were weak and their hunger for each other temporarily sated. Their bodies entwined around one another, they slept contentedly.

The sleep of lovers.

The sleep of peace.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They are very much appreciated.

Thanks to my GH Message board friends for their amazing support!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes ---**

I don't own GH or the characters (but if they go on sale, I get first dibs!), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 14**

Carly pulled up in front of the large stone house where her best friend now lived. It was her first time venturing out in the middle of nowhere to visit since he moved.

She had to admit, there was a certain charm about it. Her brief time as an interior decorator gave her a sense for the unique, and the English inspired construction was definitely that. It reminded her, in a way, of a small castle.

_How perfect for the little Princess, _she thought, more than a tad irritated. There was no way Jason had chosen to live here. It was too domestic for him. He was more suited to the penthouse and his bike, than this. It had Princess Lizzie written all over it.

Of course, that was Jason's way. Anything he could do to make life easier for someone else, he'd do in a second. If perfect Elizabeth wanted a fairytale castle, he'd dig the mote himself. She probably kept a dragon in the garage, so she could play victim any time she wanted and whine for Jason to save her. It even had a turret for crying out loud.

With great effort, she resisted the urge to gag. She was changing him already, and it made Carly want to rip every hair out of her _precious_ head.

Carly couldn't fault Jason though. He finally had the child he always wanted. Now, he was going overboard to give Jake the family he deserved. She'd tried to convince him that it wasn't necessary to marry the baby's mother to do that, but he'd always been impossibly stubborn.

He thought children should ideally be raised with both parents, and actually tried to get her and Sonny back together a couple of times. But once he realized they were better parents to the boys when they were apart, he'd let it drop.

If only Jason could have worked out a similar situation with Elizabeth, things would be better all around. But Carly was sure there was nothing that could have prevented her from taking advantage of the situation. Once she got pregnant with Jason's child, she had him on the hook, and wasn't letting go.

As a result, Jason lived far away, which meant Carly couldn't see him as often. She needed him to talk her down when things were going wrong. They'd been best friends for a long time and were always there for each other. She had lasted through all of his relationships, and wasn't about to let his _wife _come between them.

Carly was there for him before Elizabeth, and would be long after she was gone.

That thought put a smile on her face, until she recalled the conversation she had with Jason on the phone. The one Elizabeth interrupted.

_"I didn't say anything about sleeping" . . . blech_, she thought. Just the insinuation of them having sex made her shiver with revulsion. It was bad enough when she'd found out about the night Jake was conceived. She'd feared the picture would never leave her mind.

There had been an overwhelming desire at the time to strangle Jason for being so careless, and kill Elizabeth for just existing, let alone going to his house that night and getting knocked up. She remembered being relieved when she thought, it turned out mistakenly, that the paternity test had turned out negative, and Lucky was the father.

It hadn't escaped her attention though that Jason seemed disappointed when she told him. It was understandable, however. No matter how dangerous he kept insisting his life was, any idiot could see how much he wanted to have kids. He was amazing with Michael and Morgan, and a natural parent.

After the truth came out about Elizabeth's baby, Carly was angry. First at Miss Priss for lying to everyone, and also at the situation it left Jason in. She knew exactly what he would do, eventually. He did try to make a go of it with Sam, but that went nowhere fast.

Not that Carly was complaining.

She couldn't stand the manipulative wench. It had been a case of the lesser of two evils as far as Carly was concerned. Lizzie had her innocent waif act down to a science, and somehow managed to trick Jason into doing whatever she wanted. Sam was an amateur in comparison, and simply had no chance of ever being first in Jason's heart.

On Carly's scorecard that meant : Sam - 1 / Lizzie - 0.

When he started being more attentive to Elizabeth during her pregnancy, Sam could see the endgame. They'd fought about it a lot. Carly was well aware it was a battle she wouldn't win. If it came down to a choice between Sam and his son, it was no contest. It might have been reluctantly, at least because it would hurt her, but he still would have made the same choice. Luckily, the little gold digger saved him the trouble by walking out in a huff.

Unfortunately Elizabeth was still around, and snowed Jason into the marriage hell in which he was currently roasting.

The only good that came from their one night stand was Jake. From the moment she saw that little boy, Carly was a goner. He was a part of Jason, so she couldn't help but love him.

Besides, it wasn't his fault who his mother is. Thankfully there was enough of his father in him to offset that disadvantage of birth. He definitely had his eyes, and the little bit of fuzz on his head indicated he'd be a blonde.

A Grade **A** heartbreaker in the making, for sure. Just like his Daddy.

How Elizabeth would have hidden it, she'd never know.

It amazed her that after all the lies and cheating, the twit had ended up with everything she wanted. Carly had to give her credit, but very grudgingly. None of her plans seemed to work out this well.

But she'd throw herself off a cliff before she'd ever admit it out loud.

Walking up to the front door, she prepared herself for battle. She and Elizabeth hardly ever left each others presence unscathed.

Out of habit she grabbed the doorknob and turned, but met with resistance. She was so used to just walking into Jason's whenever she wanted to talk, that meeting with a locked door would take getting used to. It was a physical manifestation of the barrier that now existed between her and Jason's world, and yet another reminder that her friendship with him had been hijacked by the Muffin.

Number seven thousand, five hundred, and two on the list of reasons to hate her.

Clenching her teeth, she used the lion's head knocker on the heavy wooden door. In a moment it opened and Jason was standing before her. He was obviously surprised to see her.

"Hi Jase," she said, before walking past him into the house.

"Hi Carly. Come on in Carly." He stayed there with an incredulous look on his face, talking to the empty spot where she'd been. When he turned back after closing the door, she was looking around the living room.

"Not bad. Did the Missus hire a decorator?"

He shook his head. _Not in the house ten seconds and off she goes_, he thought.

"Elizabeth did everything herself, with a little help from Emily."

"Well that explains it," she replied.

Jason went over to the playpen and picked up Jake. He'd put him down when he heard the knock, expecting a delivery from Spinelli and getting Carly instead. He patted the baby on the back as he went to sit on the couch.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice welcome. I **am** your best friend. Don't I get to come over and see your new house?" He sat there looking at her, silently conveying he didn't buy it. She sighed and decided to get to the point. "Why do I have to hear from Sonny that you're going out of town? I wanted to talk to you."

"Since when do I tell you about business? And I didn't develop any psychic abilities after my accident, so how am I supposed to anticipate when you want to talk to me?"

She put a hand on her hip in defiance of his being right. "Fine, point taken. But Sonny's driving me crazy … **again**. I need you to listen to me and take my side."

Jason put his cheek against Jake's head and spoke softly to him.

"Women. This is what you have to look forward to son."

His response was an undignified burp, a result of the bottle he'd given him a little while ago. Jason smiled at him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Jason! I really need your help."

He knew she meant business when she broke out the pout. "Okay. What's wrong?"

"Well, first I called Sonny and ended up talking to Skye. I still don't get why she has to stay at his house. Probably looking for a new warm body now that Lorenzo's gone." She was getting irritated again just thinking about it.

"Could you stay on the point? I thought this was about Sonny?"

"It is. That was just part of what made me mad."

Jason let out a heavy breath. This sounded like a long story. Exactly what he didn't need.

He heard feet padding down the stairs and looked in that direction. Cam ran to him on bare feet. He was dressed for the day and had his shoes in one arm.

"What you got there? Want me to help with your shoes?"

The little boy bobbed his head yes.

"Just let me put your brother down first." Jason was about to get up when Carly stopped him.

"I'll hold him while you do that," she offered. She ducked her head to look at the child on the other side of him and smiled. "Hi Cam."

"Hi," he replied shyly, leaning his head against Jason's arm.

Carly took the baby from his father's arms and held him up to her shoulder. He had that glorious baby smell. It was a combination of powder, milk, and yummy that made every woman of child bearing age want to procreate immediately.

She and Jax would have to talk when he got home.

Jason pulled Cam onto his lap and put on his socks and sneakers. He went on to demonstrate how he tied the laces. Elizabeth had shown him how to do it so that Cam could follow.

"First we make two bunny ears. Then one of them chases the other into the rabbit hole, and we pull them tight. That right?"

His audience of one nodded in approval after both shoes were tied. He was rewarded with a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome bud." Jason grinned at the show of affection. It made him happy that the little boy was becoming so comfortable with him.

Carly watched the exchange in fascination. She could see how much Jason loved his son. For that was truly what Cam was to him now. No matter what happened between him and Elizabeth, he would always be that child's father.

Something about the moment made her pensive.

For a long time, she'd imagined this would be **her** life. She thought they would discover each other as more than friends and get married and have kids. It was a dream from a past life in a way. So many things had changed in both their lives, and between them, that such a turn around would almost be impossible. She was very much in love with her husband, but in the privacy of her heart, there was a special place where only this man lived. That small piece of her had held on to the possibility of her and Jason together, and that small piece reveled in this moment and the chance to pretend, for just a second.

Just then, another set of feet came quickly down the stairs.

"You're lucky I did laundry the other day. Or none of your five t-shirts and two pairs of jeans would be ready to pack."

Elizabeth was zipping Jason's leather duffle bag closed when she looked up and saw Carly. The surprise brought her up short.

"Hello Carly. I didn't know you were here." She looked over at Jason who held Cam in his lap. His shrug wasn't helpful.

"Elizabeth. Packing for hubby I see. How Susie Homemaker of you." Carly continued rubbing circles on Jake's back, walking slightly back and forth.

Giving a light, fairly sarcastic laugh, Elizabeth walked past her to the couch. She put the duffel on the floor and looked at her husband. Because she was behind her, Carly missed it when she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue to show how thrilled she was about the visit. Jason rubbed a hand over his face in an attempt to hide his smile.

Unfortunately Cam wasn't in on the secret.

"That was a funny face Mommy," he said with a laugh.

Jason couldn't stop the snicker that came out of him. He kissed his son on the head for inadvertently ratting out his Mom. He looked at Carly and saw the annoyed expression on her face. It was all he could do to keep from laughing full out.

"Why don't we get you some breakfast?" Elizabeth quickly corralled her little informer toward the kitchen, smacking Jason on the arm as she passed.

She lifted Cam into his booster seat at the table.

"What'll it be sweetie? Cheerios or Frosted Flakes?"

"Tony the Tiger! Rowrrrr" He gave his best growl to make his choice known.

"Frosted Flakes it is." Elizabeth pulled out a bowl and spoon and began pouring the cereal.

Jason entered the kitchen, obviously still trying to recover from the living room incident. She smacked him on the arm again, to make herself feel better.

"Ow!" He rubbed his fake injury for effect, and spoke so his voice wouldn't carry. "Why are you hitting me? I didn't tell on you." His gaze landed on the guilty party, who sat obliviously in his booster seat awaiting his breakfast. It just made Jason laugh again.

"It's not funny," Elizabeth said.

"Yes it is," he replied.

She overruled herself by joining in his laughter. When she managed to control it, she went to get milk and finished making the cereal. Cam went at it as soon as she placed it in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" She turned back to him after she put the milk back, the laughter now subsided.

"I didn't know she was coming over. I opened the door and there she was."

"You mean … Carly dropped by ….**unannounced**?!" She put her hand over her heart dramatically. "What a shocker!"

"Okay, you're not happy. But Carly is always going to come at bad times and say the wrong thing. That's just Carly. I've learned to live with it I guess."

Jason pointed her so that she was looking at Cam and stood behind her, with his arms around her waist. He leaned his head against hers.

"Don't let her get to you. We have everything in the world to be happy about. So be happy." He dropped a kiss on her hair. "Besides, it's the best way to tick her off."

She couldn't help but laugh at that.

He went over to Cam and knelt down beside him.

"Hey little man. I'm about to leave, but I'll be back soon. Look out for your brother okay?" He ran a hand over the boy's curly head, while he ate his sugary cereal.

"Okay. Bye Jason."

"Bye," he said with a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be out in a sec," Elizabeth told him as he headed for the living room.

Carly still held Jake, and he seemed to be falling asleep.

"He's such a good baby. Must get his temperament from you."

"Carly don't start," he warned. "If you want to be invited back to visit me and my good baby, you better behave yourself. No more cracks about my wife. If you stopped insulting her for a minute and actually **talked to her**, you might find you have more things in common than you do differences."

"Riiight. I heard the moon is made of Swiss cheese too."

"Just give me my son." He took the baby from her gently, so he wouldn't disturb him too much.

"I'll see you soon, okay."

The gentle whisper to his son made Carly's heart turn over. They were absolute perfection together.

He put the sleeping child in his playpen just as a knock came at the door. Carly answered, since she was closer.

"I have a delivery for Mr. Morgan." One of Sonny's guards stood at the door with a file folder.

Jason went and took the package from him. "Thanks."

The man nodded and left quickly. Likely on his way to perform other business. Carly closed the door behind him.

"I know you wanted to talk, but I've got to get to the airport. Maybe we can meet when I get back."

"Why don't I drive you to the airport? We can talk a bit on the way."

As tempting as that offer **wasn't**, he knew when Carly was determined, and decided to just give in. He nodded yes and picked up his bag, stuffing the folder from Spinelli inside. Once he got in the air, he could take a look at what was in it.

They went outside and he put his bag in her car.

"Jason."

He turned to find Elizabeth standing in the doorway.

She had a cute lost puppy expression on her face. "I'll miss you."

He laughed at her sentiment. "It's about time," he responded.

Carly rolled her eyes at the two of them, obviously not getting the joke.

Jason and Elizabeth walked to each other, meeting halfway. Their expressions became more wistful and soft as they looked at one another. He reached out and grabbed her in his arms, resting his head against hers. She brought her hands up and sifted her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'll miss you too," he said.

They looked in each others eyes, then kissed as if they were the only two people in the world.

He held her face in his hands, memorizing every curve and freckle. Both knew there was always the chance he wouldn't come back when he went away, but neither said it out loud. Instead, choosing to hold onto the moment they had right now.

"I love you," he told her, with all the conviction he had in him.

"I love you too." Elizabeth put her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as possible, her fingers bunching his shirt. "Please be careful," she whispered in his ear.

"I will."

His words were strong and let her know that he would do whatever it took to get back to her. She let go of him slowly and watched him walk to the passenger side of the car. When she noticed Carly again, the woman was standing with her mouth open, staring at her.

Jason called out from the car, after she continued to stand there for a moment. "Carly, I've got to go!"

She managed to snap out of her stupor and walk to the car.

"Bye Carly. Drive carefully."

She turned back and scowled at Elizabeth's comment as she got in the driver's side. Once she buckled her seat belt and started the engine, she saw them wave at each other across her. It prompted her to pull off quickly.

After they got on the road, whatever Carly wanted to talk to Jason about flew out of her head. The exchange she witnessed was foremost in her mind. The way they stared at each other and touched each other felt like it was seared into her brain.

_Did he actually say I love you to her_, she wondered, hoping her mind was simply playing tricks on her. A million thoughts tumbled through her head, fighting to be the first out of her mouth.

Jason looked at Carly as she drove. She hadn't spoken since they got in the car. It was a bad sign. The only thing worse than a talkative Carly, was a silent one. He knew that whatever she said after the endless pause would be … memorable.

She took a breath in preparation and he braced himself for the explosion.

"**What the hell was that?!**"

It was a little louder than he'd expected, but less explicit. He decided to go on the offensive.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I …What .. huhh … **THAT**!" She pointed back in the direction they'd come from, and took the time to look at him, even though her eyes were supposed to be on the road.

"You and **her** .. with the touching and the eyes and the …**Ugghhh**!" She blanched at the words, and couldn't bring herself to repeat them.

Jason became calm, knowing she would eventually blow herself out of steam. He relaxed in his seat and crossed his arms. The look in her eyes told how aggravated she was by his comfort.

"What's wrong?", he asked coolly. "Haven't you ever seen two people in love before?"

- - - -

Georgie woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. It had startled her at first, but she realized where she was. She'd stayed at Spinelli's last night.

Now she looked down to find her knight errant, asleep on the floor at her feet. She'd been so tired that she conked out on the sofa. The memories of the night before, unfortunately, playing in her head. Now she awoke to find herself hand in hand with the person who had saved her life.

He looked so unassuming, with his hair sticking up in odd directions, and a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. But when she'd needed him, he was fierce warrior who'd protected her from harm.

If she recalled correctly, he'd called her Fair Georgie. How depressing that it took getting attacked for her to reach Fair status. He probably only did it because he felt sorry for her, which was not what she wanted him to feel when he thought of her. Though, thinking of her at all was already a step in the right direction.

Her train of thought at the moment was confusing, but anything was better than thinking about what happened to her.

She felt a tug on her hand as her friend shifted, and watched his eyes slowly open.

"Oh! Good morning Fair One. I hope you had a peaceful slumber."

"Not exactly," she replied. "But I did get a little rest."

He began to stretch, and took note of their linked hands. Unsure of how to suavely explain the connection, he executed a fake yawn and retrieved his hand to cover it.

"That is regretful. It would behoove the Faithful Friend to play hookey from her place of employ and catch up on her rest. The previous evenings events were trying and exhausting to your gentle spirit."

"I'd have to agree. I just don't really feel like talking to anyone right now." She noticed his sad expression and expanded the thought. "Except you! Of course."

He smiled, and improved her day exponentially.

"The Jackal would be happy to call the Senior Sir and explain your plight."

"No! I mean … I'd rather no one knew about it, at least for now." She sat up and pulled the blanket he'd covered her with around her shoulders.

"I would never betray the Faithful Friend's confidence, but will merely impart that she has a hacking of the lungs that prevents such tasks as food service and clearing of utensils."

That made her laugh, for which they both were thankful.

"Maybe you should keep it simple and just tell Mike I have a cold."

He looked at her strangely. "That's what I said."

"Right, sorry," she apologized.

He shook his head to show it was unnecessary.

"I think I'll go take a shower, if that's alright?"

"Please! The Jackal's lair es su … lair. Help yourself to all amenities and accoutrements pertaining thereto." He gave a sweeping gesture of the penthouse to make his point.

"Thanks," she said, the word feeling woefully inadequate in light of all he'd done for her. "I am in your debt … Valliant Knight." Georgie smiled sweetly at him as he blushed.

He stuttered a bit at the complimentary title, and bowed, almost gracefully before her.

"It is an honor to be at your service Fair Lady."

Spinelli wondered at it for a moment, but decided to be a bit bold. He reached slowly and carefully for her hand, letting her see what he was about. Holding it gently in his own, he placed a kiss on top of her bandage.

Her heart skipped a beat at his action, and she might have stopped breathing for a second. At a loss for words, she quietly made her way upstairs.

Spinelli put his hands up to his mouth and pondered his hasty move. He hoped he hadn't frightened her, or been too forward. He smacked himself on the head in penance, just in case. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable.

He was dismayed that his Sensei was a that moment on assignment for the Godfather. If ever there was a time for Stone Cold wisdom, this was it. Jason Morgan was a tenth level Goth God when it came to the fairer sex. Spinelli would simply have to wait in not-so-blissful ignorance for his Master's return to find out what to do.

He'd already taken a chance by holding her hand last night.

She'd been sleeping fitfully, as he sat guard in a nearby chair. He despaired at seeing her so ill at ease. He felt compelled to be closer to her. Grabbing a throw pillow, he'd taken up residence on the floor in front of the couch. His discomfort a pittance in the quest to restore Georgie's sense of security.

She was lying on her stomach with her knees slightly curled beneath her, and one of her delicate bandaged hands hung over the edge. It was too much temptation, and so he'd reached up and held it.

His back ached and he had a crick in his neck, but it was worth it when she had stopped moving fearfully in her sleep, as if she sensed a friendly presence, even in her dark dreams. They'd stayed that way all night. Hand in hand against the monsters that lurked all around.

Shaking himself out of his musings, he dialed Kelly's to make excuses to the most reasonable Master of the Milkshake.

- - - -

Mike picked up the phone on the third ring, trying not to let the onion rings he had in the fryer burn.

"Kelly's."

A familiar, yet unique vernacular greeted him on the other end.

"Oh, hi there Spinelli. How are you?"

He listened as the young man explained Georgie's illness and her inability to make it in for her shift. Though, if he was to be believed, her Plague-like symptoms would probably keep her from work for more than one day. But Mike knew Georgie. She was a good and responsible employee, and not the type to flake off of work to have fun. If Spinelli was calling on her behalf, he was sure something must be wrong. He only hoped it wasn't as serious as it sounded.

He was, however, talking to Spinelli. So everything needed to be taken with a grain of salt. The kid had a tendency to exaggerate, and that was on a normal day.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well you tell Georgie I said to take care of herself and get better. I can handle things around here."

_Maybe I could get Lulu to come in for a while_, he thought.

"Do you two have anything to eat there. What am I saying? It's **your** house, so there's nothing of any nutritional value. I'm sending someone over with some Chicken soup for Georgie and a sub for you."

Spinelli started to speak again but Mike interrupted.

"I know, I know. Don't forget the barbeque chips and orange soda. I got you covered kid."

Mike laughed at being called the Merciful One.

"No problem. You just take care of our girl … Alright ..Bye."

That kid cracked him up on a regular basis.

Mike called one of the girls back to the kitchen as he removed the onion rings from the fryer. He gave her the order for Spinelli and Georgie and asked her to take it over when it was ready. The rings were plated up and the bell rung to get them to their table.

Since there was a lull, he decided to take out the trash before it started to pile up again.

He tied the two bags and took them out into the back alley. After putting them in the dumpster he turned to go back inside, just missing the door as it slammed shut.

"Damn."

Mike knocked, but no one answered. They were all most likely up front. Which meant he'd have to walk down to the end of the alley to the street and go in the front.

Luckily it wasn't dark out. He began his trek to the end, but stopped when he felt like he wasn't alone. Turning, he didn't notice anyone else. Figuring he was just getting paranoid in his old age, he kept going.

The shot came quickly. He didn't even hear it, only felt the sharp pain as it struck him in the back. His cry echoed in the empty alley as he fell forward to his knees. Attempting to get away, he tried to get to his feet, but to no avail. The pain was too severe. Not one to give up, Mike began crawling to escape his assailant.

Eventually he collapsed on the ground. His breaths coming in short gasps. A person came around to his head, only the black booted feet visible from his position.

"Help me," he pleaded, his vision growing dim.

All he heard was the crunch of the boots on the gravel walking away, as everything went black.

**To be continued . . . .**

Thank you all for the reviews! I so appreciate you taking the time to read my story and respond. As always, I thank my friends at the Soaps GH Message Board for their awesome support!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes ---**

Any medical references are not certain, but based on internet research and guesses (like the rest of my life).

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 15**

Skye came downstairs after putting Lila down for her nap. It hadn't been an easy task. Both mother and child were getting a bit stir crazy from being indoors. Skye felt guilty about it, but simply wasn't willing to take the risk with Zacarra still being an active threat.

She went over to the double doors that lead to the terrace in the backyard and looked out. The day seemed normal. She just didn't know what the word meant anymore.

Her life lately felt more and more out of her control. Now she was living in the home of a virtual stranger, hiding out from a man who would kill her and her daughter in a heartbeat, if it got him what he wanted.

That idea continued to buzz around in her head. What exactly was she holding on to? The Waterfront property was nothing to her. It only mattered as it was part of Lila's inheritance. If selling it would take them out of danger, she would take a dollar for it and say good riddance.

Once the panic eventually subsided and she was able to think clearly, she saw the foolhardiness of that prospect. Perhaps she and her daughter would be safe, perhaps not. When dealing with someone so ruthless, you could never be certain they would keep their word. Zacarra's lawyer implied they would be left alone if she cooperated, but considering the source, she couldn't take that at face value. It had been difficult enough to trust Sonny, and at least she knew him, to an extent.

In this situation, that familiar saying came into play. The devil you know, and all that.

Really, she couldn't be so unfair to Sonny. He'd been surprisingly kind and attentive since they'd moved in. Anything she or Lila needed was brought immediately. He also went out of his way to reassure Skye of their safety.

So far, he'd kept his word. But from experience, she'd learned not to put too much stock in what men said to her. Whether it was 'I'll keep you safe' or 'I love you'; talk had turned out to be very cheap. Naturally, her guard was up; fortified and earthquake proof.

Behind her someone came down the stairs. She looked around to find Sonny coming towards her. He smiled when he saw her and she silently damned him for it. His dimples had a weakening effect on her carefully constructed guard.

She only hoped he couldn't see the cracks.

"Lila sleeping?"

"Yes," she replied turning back to the window, and facing away from him. She needed her wits about her when he was around. "I just got her down a few minutes ago."

"She's a very sweet baby. That smile of hers can melt a heart at fifty paces."

_Look who's talking_, she thought.

"Thank you. I don't know where I'd be right now if not for her. Just that my life would be empty."

He crossed his arms and looked at her intently; studying her while she couldn't see him.

There was no doubt Skye was an attractive woman. Any man would fall at her feet if she so much as looked in his general direction. It troubled him that she seemed so resigned to the way her life was. At times it seemed as though someone had drained the joy out of her, and only her daughter's existence replenished it enough for her to go on.

"I don't know about that," he said to encourage her. "Children are certainly a blessing. I couldn't imagine my life without Kristina and my boys. But we're more than just parents; there are other things in life to fulfill us."

"I've had more than enough of the 'other things' to last me a lifetime. I'm perfectly content to give my focus to my child."

If the look on her face was content, he'd hate to see what miserable looked like. Maybe the circumstances she was in were contributing to her low mood. He decided to dig a bit to see where her head was.

"Content is okay. But … don't you want to be happy?"

"Happy? What's that? Never heard of it."

The fact that her mouth turned up in a semblance of a smile after her clever remark, encouraged him to go on.

"Well … I hear it's like content on steroids, but without the side effects."

He was rewarded with a laugh. The sound made his heart jump. It was a crime for the world to be deprived of it. He determined to be a good citizen, for once, and try to make it happen more often.

"Sounds … interesting," she replied. Her head shifted sideways, but she still didn't look at him. "Are you happy?"

Since he had her engaged in the conversation, he took a chance and got closer. Coming up to her side, he looked out at the trees and flowers on his well tended property.

"Sometimes, I guess. At least, I try to be. It's not an easy thing to obtain and can too easily slip through your fingers if you're not paying attention."

She imagined he was talking about his marriage to Carly. It was common knowledge that he hadn't wanted it to end, but she'd been intent on marrying Jasper Jacks. Sonny ended up backing away so she could be happy.

Skye wondered what it felt like to have someone love you that much.

"I wouldn't know much about it. I've thought I was happy before, and it turned out to be nothing but a lie."

He watched her eyes fall downward. It hurt him that she'd had so much turmoil in her life. In the short time he'd known her, he'd found her to be a complex but caring woman. She could be passionate when she set her mind to something; which intrigued him no end. The love she showed her daughter was moving to behold.

He wished she could want as much for herself as he wanted for her.

"I'm sorry that you've been hurt, but that doesn't mean you should stop trying. Something good can always happen." He looked at her then, to convey the meaning in his next words. "You deserve that."

Skye saw him in her peripheral vision, but wouldn't return his gaze. The tenderness in his eyes was too dangerous to her heart. She tried to hold on to the thoughts that had helped her survive since her daughter was born.

"I gave up on being happy a long time ago. The only happiness I want now is my daughter's."

That had to be the saddest statement Sonny had ever heard. She sounded so broken, like she had no right to good feelings of any kind. He had to disabuse her of that notion, or at least try. The best course of action would be to use the one thing she valued most to convince her.

"What makes you think Lila can be happy, if her mother isn't?"

She looked right at him, and he knew he had her attention.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Curiosity showed on her face.

He ran a hand through his hair. Caught on the spot, Sonny searched quickly for something to help make his point.

"Kids learn everything they know from us. Not just practical things, like reading or cooking, but how to **be **in the world. How to feel and react. They look at us to see what's possible, even when we don't realize they're watching." He could see her thinking about what he was saying and went on. "I'll give you an example. Carly and I tried many, maaanny times to make our marriage work. We thought the best thing for the kids was to have their parents together. The problem was we couldn't stop fighting. We didn't realize that the way we were with each other was negatively affecting them more than a divorce would. They were picking up on the animosity between us, even when we tried to hide it from them. Michael became more angry and defiant, and Morgan was more quiet and withdrawn. Once we saw what our behavior was doing to them, we knew it was time to put a stop to it. It was an adjustment, but the boys are doing much better since the divorce. Carly and I almost get along now, and they see that. Our relationship with each other improved and so did the boys' behavior."

It was something to consider. Skye wondered if he still thought he'd made the best decision or if he regretted it sometimes. Although, one thing didn't necessarily preclude the other. There was just no way she would ask him.

"Lila will learn what to expect from life by watching you. If she sees you being unhappy, she'll think that's all she can look forward to for herself; that the world holds nothing good in store for her. You don't want her to feel that way, do you?"

"No, of course not. I want her to have everything wonderful in her life."

Sonny wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek with his thumb.

"Because you love her, right?"

She nodded against his hand, that still touched her face.

"She loves you just as much. Don't you think she'd want the same for you?"

Skye gave a half smile at his persuasive argument.

"You're very sneaky, you know that? Using my own child against me."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at her observation. "Who? Me? Nah. I'm a perfect angel." Those dimples of his winked at her again.

She shook her head at his attempt to sound innocent. "In a parallel universe, maybe."

He stroked her face with the backs of his fingers. "There's nothing wrong with being bad once in a while."

Skye's lips parted at the look in his eyes. She knew he was going to kiss her; could feel it in her very bones. Her head told her to pull away, to stop the catastrophe before it started. But her body defied the command and moved closer to the danger.

That's most definitely what he was, a danger, to her peace of mind, her independence, her sanity. Most importantly, he was a danger to her fragile, easily damaged heart.

Somehow, it didn't matter then. The pull was too strong to resist. She licked her bottom lip as he shifted ever closer.

An explosion of sensation went off inside her when their lips met. His hand slid into her hair and held her steady as his tongue swept into her mouth. The intensity of the kiss shook her. She turned so that she was fully facing him. His other arm snaked around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. He began to move her backwards until her legs felt the arm of the couch.

When he would have lowered her onto it, the phone rang on the desk. The sound barely penetrated the haze of desire they were in. Sonny seemed ready to ignore it, but Skye saw it as an opportunity to gain her equilibrium again.

She pulled her mouth from his and placed a hand on his chest. "Shouldn't you get that?"

The breathless note in her voice only made him want her more, but he could see her uncertainty about what they were doing and didn't want to push. He rested his forehead against hers for a second and then stepped back.

"Yeah, I should." He walked over to the desk and answered the call. "Corinthos."

Skye took the opportunity to collect herself and sat on the arm of the couch. She put her hand to her lips and attempted to catch her breath.

"What?! How is he?"

The sudden outburst brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at Sonny and saw the worried look on his face.

"Thank you for calling me. I'm on my way."

He hung up the phone, stunned at what he'd just heard.

"What happened?" Skye came up to him as he leaned on the desk and rubbed a hand over his face.

"That was Elizabeth at the hospital. They just brought Mike in. He's been shot."

She put a hand to her chest in shock. "Oh my God! Is he going to be alright?"

"They don't know yet. He's about to go into emergency surgery."

"I'll get my coat and come with you." She turned to head up the stairs.

"No!" He saw his shout startled her, but he couldn't allow her to take the risk. One person close to him was already hurt. He wouldn't let her be next.

Sonny put his hands up to frame her face, but hesitated letting them rest instead on her shoulders. "I appreciate you wanting to go with me, but I don't know what happened. I can't take the chance of you getting hurt too. I need you to stay here, where I know you're safe."

Hearing the slight tremor in his voice convinced her to agree. He was obviously under enough strain. She didn't want to add to it.

"Okay."

"Thank you." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out of the room; hoping he wouldn't be too late.

- - - -

Sonny walked into the hospital room where they'd brought Mike after his surgery. The still form lying in the bed was pale and breathing with a respirator. He looked nothing like the fast talking jokester he'd come to know.

Beside him, Bobbie checked the machine that steadily pumped oxygen into his lungs and made sure his IV flowed properly. When she turned and saw Sonny in the doorway, her face softened in sympathy. She knew he was one for facts, so she tried to give him as many as she could.

"They were able to remove the bullet in surgery, but he had a collapsed lung which hindered his breathing. That affected the brain and caused him to go into a coma. Right now, we just have to wait and see."

She looked at her friend in the bed and took his hand.

"You just rest and heal. We're all pulling for you." Before leaving, she gave Sonny a quick hug.

When he was alone, he walked to the bed and sat in the plastic chair next to it. He was almost afraid to touch anything. The sound of the respirator resounded in his ears, reminding him of the fragile thread keeping Mike alive. He leaned closer, resting his arms on his knees.

"You sure know how to find trouble," he said jokingly, yet unable to laugh.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. But I promise you, I'm gong to find out who did this and make them pay."

He watched the older man's chest rise and fall. They'd been getting closer in the last couple of years, and he hoped that it would continue. He recalled his childhood, when he wished for a father to come rescue him and his mother from the bastard she'd married. He'd hated and prayed for the same man he now sat with. The hate had faded away over time, but the prayer was stronger than it had ever been.

"You've got to fight. It took a long time for us to get along and even longer for me to forgive you for leaving me and Mom. I remember when I was a kid, I used to look out my window and pretend you were on your way to pick me up. Every car that came up the street was you. I waited, and you took longer than you should've, but you came back. I made you suffer first though, before I let you into my life. You kept coming back for more. Determined that I'd forgive you. We finally got there; to that place where we understood each other."

He felt tears sting the backs of his eyes and blinked them away. The words came out of their own volition. Perhaps somewhere inside he realized he might not have another chance to say them.

"You owe me old man! I lived most of my life without a father. Then you showed up and forced your way in. Now you owe me more time. You owe my kids, who love you. So you better not give up. Do you hear me?"

He didn't expect a response, but that didn't make the lack of one any easier to take. The stillness of the room was disturbing. He decided to fill it in a way he hoped would be helpful.

Sonny took his father's hand and recited the Lord's Prayer. He didn't know if he'd be heard, or if God even knew him anymore, but he said it with due reverence and faith.

- - - -

Jason walked to his meeting with a healthy amount of caution. Since he'd arrived in Miami he hadn't stopped moving. The information Spinelli gave him helped to point him in the right direction, as far as who had the connections to find out all there was to know about Anthony Zacarra's organization.

Unfortunately, nothing had proven useful when it came to taking him down. The man was irritatingly clean on the business end. He obviously knew how to cover his tracks.

His phone rang and he answered it quickly, anxious to get on with what he came to do.

"Morgan."

The voice that greeted him was the only one he wanted to hear.

"Mrs. Morgan here."

"Hey Mrs. Morgan. I've only been gone a little while; missing me already?"

"Of course I miss you," she replied. "I wish that was the only reason I had to call."

He heard the sadness in her voice and got worried.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Jason … it's Mike. He was shot in the alley behind Kelly's. They brought him in with the bullet still in him and a punctured lung. He's in a coma."

He stopped walking when she said 'shot'. The rest ran past him in a blur. He did catch coma at the end.

"Is he going to make it?"

"There no way to tell right now. It's a waiting game. I'm the one who called Sonny to let him know what happened. I thought it would be better coming from a friend than the police."

"I'm sure it was. How's he doing?"

"You know Sonny. He's trying to be strong, but it's obvious this is tearing him up inside."

Jason rubbed his temple. He was sure Sonny was ripping himself apart, taking full blame for Mike's condition. When he got back, the first order he'd get would be to find out who'd done this. The PCPD certainly wouldn't be trusted to handle it. They couldn't find their own asses with a compass and a map.

He would need to leave Florida with some solid leads on how to get to Zacarra, or else they might never get a jump on him.

"Yeah, I know Sonny. I'm going to do my best to finish up here as soon as possible and get home. I want you to call me if Mike gets worse, or … you know."

"I'm praying it doesn't come to that," she said softly. "You coming home sounds great though. I can't wait to see you and put my arms around you. When things like this happen, it makes you appreciate what you have that much more."

"Can't argue with that." He knew how she tended to take other people's troubles on herself and wanted to make sure she took care of herself. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be even better when you're home safe."

He gripped his phone tightly, as if he could touch her through it. "You know I love you."

"I do. I love you so much. Be careful."

"I will," he assured her. "Kiss the boys for me. I'll see you soon."

"Okay." She was reluctant to break the connection but knew he had to go. "Bye."

"Bye."

Jason flipped his phone closed and held onto it for a moment. He stuffed it in his pocket and headed off to see what dirt he could dig up.

- - - -

Sonny walked into his living room after returning from the hospital. He found Skye sitting on the couch, almost as if she hadn't moved since he left.

"How's your father doing?" She was worried while he'd been gone. The look on his face when he took off for the hospital stayed in her mind. He still wore it, only now he was tired as well.

"He's in a coma." Sonny massaged the spot between his eyes. He felt like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer.

"You look exhausted. Come sit down." She patted the seat next to her.

He joined her on the couch and leaned all the way back.

"Is it possible he'll come out of it?" she asked.

"Anything's possible … I guess."

His hopeless expression broke her heart and made her want to help him somehow. She reached up and brushed a hand over his hair and down the side of his face. He turned toward her and they locked eyes. He came forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

The sudden movement surprised her, but she found herself kissing him back. She responded when he deepened it. But there was something different from when he kissed her earlier. The heat was still there, it was just accompanied by a desperation that saddened her.

Skye put her hands on either side of his face and pulled away. The moisture she saw glistening in his eyes confirmed what she was feeling.

"We could make love right now. But I don't think that's what you really need." She kicked her shoes off and curled her legs beneath her on the couch. Turning to face him she took his hand in hers. "Talk to me. I want to listen … if you'll let me."

Sonny stared compellingly into her eyes. Her compassion releasing something he'd been holding onto.

A tear slid unchecked down his cheek. The relief of it like a deep breath after being underwater. He hadn't felt comfortable enough with anyone to let go in a long time.

He leaned back against the back of the sofa again and started to talk. Skye listened to every word as if her life depended on it.

Maybe it did. Maybe his did too.

**To be continued …**

Thanks to all the reviewers for the kind words and thoughts!

Thanks to My Soaps GH Message Board friends for their support.

Happy Holidays & Happy New Year to one and all!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes ---**

Some of the history in here is a bit iffy. So if it's not completely accurate, don't yell at me. This is fiction after all.

I don't own GH or the characters (still love 'em though), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 16**

Sonny Corinthos hated feeling helpless. It was the one emotion he could not tolerate in himself. But that seemed to be all he could muster at the moment.

He'd awoken on the couch after a restless night's sleep, covered by a blanket. The last thing he remembered was talking to Skye until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

It stunned him that he had been so open and uninhibited with her. They'd spoken about things he hadn't told anyone else. She even reciprocated with tales of her lonely, abnormal childhood as Adam Chandler's daughter.

They were surprised by how much their childhood, unfortunately, had in common. Though Chandler hadn't been physically abusive to her, his indifference and obvious bias against her wounded her spirit as much as any blow Sonny ever received from his stepfather Deke.

His heart ached for the little girl who'd so desperately wanted to be loved by her father. Being raised by a mentally ill woman she'd believed was her mother, Skye had craved the love and attention of her one stable parent. The need for that bond haunted her through the rest of her life, and led her into some bad relationships. For a while she found the acceptance she longed for with her adoptive father Alan, but his death left her alone again.

He was impressed at how strong she was to have overcome so many obstacles and disappointments. Like him, she was determined to prevent any child of hers from feeling abandoned or unwanted. They both were desperate to make up for the pain in their youth by being the best parents they could.

Something about releasing all those demons with her freed him somehow. He'd felt a bit lighter, but the sight of his father in the hospital wouldn't let him rest. The image of Mike being shot and his blood pouring out of his body had taken up residence in his head and wouldn't leave.

There was nothing he could really do to help him right now. What he could do was make sure that the other people he loved were safe. At the hospital he'd arranged for the security for his kids and their mothers to be increased. For once, neither Alexis nor Carly argued with him. Thankfully Skye and Lila were safe too, and he intended to keep it that way.

He didn't know yet who'd shot his father, but when he found out, they'd wish they were never born. Though the trigger man was in question, one thing was not, and that was who'd ordered the hit. There was no doubt in Sonny's mind that Anthony Zacarra had sent him a message yesterday, written in his father's blood. He'd gotten it loud and clear, but Zacarra wasn't going to like the answer.

Skye came out of the kitchen and interrupted the dark direction of his thoughts. She'd proven to have a calming effect on him since she moved in. The two of them were as his mother would say 'espíritus del mismo tipo'; kindred spirits.

She handed him one of the mugs she held. "I thought you could use some of the strong stuff."

"So that's what woke me up. That blend is potent enough that just the smell of it could pull you out of a deep sleep."

He took a swallow, wishing it would work as well on Mike.

"Did you get much sleep?" She looked at him worriedly.

Once he finally fell asleep, she'd hoped his mind would stop churning long enough for him to rest. She understood the guilt he was feeling over Mike. It was difficult to find any peace when a loved one was hurt because of you. Alan's death still haunted her, even though she wasn't directly involved. She constantly lived in the realm of what ifs.

"Some. I learned a long time ago to live on fumes … and coffee," he said tipping his mug toward her.

She set her cup down and placed a hand on his knee. "I know how difficult it is to see your father hurt and not be able to fix it. You can't control what others do, Sonny. You have to forgive yourself for being human and move forward."

He stared at her, struck by how perceptive and forthright she was. Everyone he knew always made excuses for him; all of the women who'd passed through his life, especially. He couldn't recall how many times they'd insisted whatever catastrophe had struck wasn't his fault, or that he couldn't have known what would happen. But they were just that, excuses. Sonny was well aware that all of the repercussions his family faced were a direct result of his choices. He'd made a decision years ago that money and power were all that he needed to make up for his miserable past. His need to prove that he wasn't a victim anymore led him into this life.

His family was always going to pay for it.

It was something that he carried on his conscience, even knowing he couldn't escape from the path he'd chosen. Skye seemed to understand that. She acknowledged his part in his father's condition, but urged him to put it down and go on. It was refreshing to have someone see his need to take responsibility for what he did, and not patronize him by brushing it aside.

"I'll try to take your advice … if you'll do the same?"

She gave a slight smile and put out her hand. "Deal."

They shook on their agreement and a feeling of acceptance passed between them. It was like nothing either had ever experienced. Suddenly there was someone who saw their flaws, but didn't turn away. There was someone who knew their pain and empathized without analyzing. A friendship had begun last night, in the truest sense of the word. Whether it might be more wasn't clear, but just that was a treasure in itself.

Sonny heard voices in the foyer, and turned in time to see Carly walk into the room as Milo attempted to announce her.

"Boss … well … you know," the young guard said as Carly walked past him. He then retreated to his post on the other side of the door.

"Sonny I …" She began to speak and stopped when she saw his and Skye's clasped hands. One perfectly plucked eyebrow went up as she took in the cozy looking scene.

"I'm sure I'm not interrupting anything," she stated confidently. Crossing her arms, she looked Skye over dismissively. "I need to talk to Sonny. So could you … go somewhere?"

"Carly. Skye is a guest in my home. You don't get to come in here and order her around."

"It's alright, really." Skye gently removed her hand from his. "I should check on Lila anyway." Mug in hand she walked around the back of the couch, putting as much distance between her and Carly as possible, and headed upstairs.

Sonny took a deep breath and rubbed his hands down his stubbly face. "What can I do for you?"

Carly came over and sat on the arm of the couch next to him. "What can I do for **you**? Mom told me about Mike. I'm so sorry Sonny." She put a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said with a shrug, attempting to be nonchalant. "Mike is the one in the hospital fighting for his life, and once again … I'm just fine." He was unable to keep his disgust with himself out of his voice.

"Sonny, don't do that. I knew you would be over here tearing yourself up with guilt. This is not your fault."

He vaulted to his feet in a surge of anger at the situation. "Then whose fault **is **it … Carly! This all starts and ends with **me**! It always has." He began to walk across the room; needing to get away from the absolution she was trying to give him.

"Why the hell don't they just come after me?"

His quiet statement did a number on Carly's heart. She watched him lean on the bar, his shoulders slumped in agony. She wanted to comfort him, but sensed he wouldn't accept it.

"Because this hurts you more Sonny. You have a heart as big as the whole world, and no matter how many times they shoot you or almost kill you, it never hurts you as much as when someone you love is in pain. **That **you feel to the bone."

His silence spoke volumes. She knew he agreed with her and hated that it was true. There was nothing he could do to change it. Getting out of the business was impossible and could be even more dangerous. Keeping the power that came with his position was the only way he could maintain a measure of protection for those around him.

She filled in the silence with the reason she came.

"I thought we should tell the boys together. I left them at home with Leticia and told her no TV or radio or internet until I say. I know Michael will want to visit Mike too, so we'll have to decide on if that's a good idea."

Sonny nodded slowly at what she said. He knew his older son would be upset, which just made him angrier. Morgan was too young to really understand.

"I'll get dressed and meet you at your house so we can tell them. I just need to take care of something first."

Carly knew better than to ask what that might be, but in the back of her mind could probably guess.

"Okay. I'll see you soon then."

Unable to squelch the impulse, she went over and hugged him. He didn't hug her back, but didn't resist either. She turned to leave and stopped before she reached the door.

"Don't try so hard to punish yourself Sonny. Mike wouldn't want that."

After she left, he ran a hand through his hair and went to the phone. Someone was definitely going to be punished. He dialed Jason's cell and waited for an answer.

"Morgan."

"It's Sonny. How are things going down there?"

"Slow." Jason looked at the ceiling from the bed where he'd only gotten three hours sleep. He'd stayed up in hopes of finding something useful in taking down Zacarra. The lower element he needed information from didn't keep regular hours, so he kept theirs.

"This guy is like Teflon; nothing sticks. I can see why the Feds are having so much trouble catching him. He's managed to hide all of his illegal earnings off shore somewhere, and there are no paper trails connecting him to any suspicious activities. It's obvious he's got quite an operation going here, but there's no way to tie him to it."

Sonny banged his fist on the desk in frustration. "**Damn it! **I need to get this bastard Jason. He will not get away with what he's done!"

"I heard about Mike. I'm sorry man. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just find a way to nail the son-of-a-bitch." Sonny barely kept himself in check when he thought about his father fighting for every breath.

Jason could hear the impotent rage in his deceptively calm edict. "I don't think there's much of a chance of getting him on the business end, at least not now. We may have to get personal. I haven't been able to find out much about him except that he recently got married. No one's really seen much of her. So I'm assuming he's keeping her under wraps for her protection."

"Personal is fine with me," Sonny said slowly. "I want to take everything he's worked for and destroy it piece by piece. When he has nothing left … I want him in a body bag."

- - - -

Elizabeth walked by Jake in his bouncy seat as she continued to clean her bedroom. He'd fallen asleep minutes before after fussing in earnest over his nap. Cam went down fairly easily, but the baby had decided to revolt. She tried rocking him and patting him, but he wouldn't be coaxed.

_Stubborn like his Daddy_, she'd thought laughingly.

Eventually she put him in his bouncy seat and brought him with her so she could get some chores done. She had a split shift that day and wanted to get some things accomplished around the house.

The little stinker fell asleep within minutes.

Not willing to risk his waking up, she opted to let him finish his nap in the chair. It was made of a soft stretchy cotton and he seemed comfortable in it, so she left well enough alone.

The peace and quiet was nice, but she found herself wishing a certain blue eyed husband of hers was there to help her pass the time instead of dirty bottles and soap scum. She began cleaning the mirror on her dresser when she heard a sound. It was faint, so she stopped to listen. Nothing came to her and she continued.

When it happened again, she figured Cam had woken up and come looking for her. She put down her supplies and went into the hall. Just as she stepped outside her bedroom door a shadow caught her eye on the stairs. It was too big for a three year old. Something kept her from calling out to see who it was. Jason wasn't supposed to be back for another day, and he would have called if he'd changed his plans. None of the guards would come into the house without knocking first.

Elizabeth quietly began backing towards the bedroom again as the figure came closer. When the person was about to round the corner on the landing she just barely made it back in the room, softly closing the door behind her. She didn't shut it so that she could see who it was.

Through the opening she saw a man in all black. His features were obscured by a ski mask. Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping in shock. She couldn't alert him to her knowledge of his presence. The moment she saw him had given her a small advantage in this suddenly dangerous situation; since she was sure he hadn't come to sell Avon.

Panic raced into her mind for a second and attempted to take hold. Her heart raced faster and she tried to pace her breathing to sow it down. One thought managed to make her get a hold of herself.

_The children_.

She couldn't lose it now. Her kids needed her to be calm and think.

_Oh God … Cam_, she thought. He was out there and vulnerable. She had to find a way to get to him.

She looked out the door again and saw the man move stealthily down the hall. He was still three doors from Cam's bedroom. Hopefully he didn't know that.

A plan began to form in her mind and she rushed to put it into action. The first step was to get Jake into the panic room. She went over to the baby and carefully picked up his bouncy seat. If he woke up and started to cry, it would be over for all of them.

Elizabeth carried him into her closet and set him on the floor in the back. She quickly opened the safe and retrieved one of the guns that rested there. Her mind thankfully cooperated; reminding her of what Jason showed her. She took a jacket and covered it as she slid one of the clips into place and took the safety off, which successfully covered the sound they made.

Leaving the closet, she went to the bedroom door and peeked out. The man was coming out of the second bedroom from the stairway. One more and he'd be at Cam's door.

_Please don't wake up yet baby_, she silently pleaded with him. If the intruder were to get to him first …

She had to move fast once he entered the next bedroom. When he left her sight, she opened the door and made her way to Cam's room as quickly and quietly as possible. Keeping the gun at her side so she wouldn't scare him, she shook him awake.

"Wake up honey," she whispered urgently.

Cam opened his eyes and rubbed them with one hand. "Mom …"

"Shhh." Elizabeth put her hand to his mouth so he wouldn't speak. "We're going to play a game. You have to be very quiet and hide with Mommy so no one can find us. Okay?"

The little boy's eyes perked up at the mention of a game and the confusion left his face. He nodded and got out of bed. She picked him up so that they could move faster and went into the hall. With a cursory glance she headed to her bedroom. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the man come out of the room he'd been in.

She almost tried to make a run for it, but he was too close, and would have caught up with her in no time. Instead she took the upper hand. Her heart was ready to beat out of her chest, yet she managed to remain outwardly steady.

The two of them faced each other. Elizabeth wasn't about to turn her back on him, there was no telling if he had a weapon or not, and she couldn't take the chance with Cam there. She could see his eyes through the opening in the mask. Sinister was about the only word that came to mind. They were dark, almost black, and communicated his evil intent.

Wanting to get her son out of harm's way first, she slid him down her side; never taking her eyes off the intruder. The gun was at her other side, slightly behind her and out of view.

"Cam … I want you to go to Mommy's closet and sit with Jake. Don't come out unless I say you can. Okay?"

The man in black inched forward. "Stop! Don't come any closer. He's a child. He has nothing to do with this. Just let him leave." Elizabeth slid the gun from behind her back to her hip. Cam still couldn't see it, but she could see from his eyes that the intruder had.

"Mommy?" The fear in her child's voice cracked her heart in two. "It's alright honey. Don't be scared. It's just a game, remember? Just a game."

She kept her eyes locked with the man across from her. Something in her words seemed to amuse him because she saw his mouth quirk up briefly.

"Go. Run!"

She watched in her peripheral vision as Cam scampered off toward her bedroom at her instruction. Now that he was out of harm's way, she could focus on how to get herself out of danger.

Raising the gun in front of her, she aimed at the man's chest.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, and I really don't care." Elizabeth prayed her false bravado was working on him and he wouldn't notice the tremor in her hand. "My husband will be here any minute. If you know what's good for you, you'll turn around and leave."

He looked at her and smirked, slowly shaking his head; obviously disbelieving of her claim. Her blood ran in an icy river through her veins. He seemed unmoved by the fact that she held a gun on him, which only made him more dangerous to her.

Two more steps were made toward her, and she took two back; another promenade in their dance.

"I said don't … come … closer! I **will **shoot you."

She had the feeling that's where his overconfidence came from, the belief that she wouldn't have the nerve to do it. She certainly didn't want to be responsible for the death of another human being; but when it came to keeping her kids safe, she'd do anything.

When he took another step, she knew she had no choice. Elizabeth pulled the trigger.

The expected report of the gun firing didn't happen. There was only the too quiet click of the mechanism. Her mind raced to think of what she'd missed, before he pounced in her moment of uncertainty.

Then it occurred to her. There was no bullet in the chamber. She hadn't cocked it. She attempted to then, but the gun jammed in her haste. Her eyes widened in fear and met with those of the man in black.

He clucked his tongue at her and shook his head in mock pity. His eyes then turned dark again, and she could tell he was about to attack.

She took the opportunity to act and threw the gun at his head. When he ducked she turned and fled toward her bedroom. Without looking back, she grabbed a side table and tossed it behind her as an obstacle. Once inside, she saw the open closet door and sprinted forward.

There was a thud behind her as her attacker tripped. Steps away from the safety of the panic room she felt hands grab her ankles. The sudden halt to her momentum caused her to fall forward onto her knees. The softness of the carpet kept her from being injured badly. She tried to crawl but couldn't. Turning over onto her back, she kicked her legs to free them from his hold.

He came up at her on his knees and she had a flash of her rape. Instead of paralyzing her with fear, it empowered her to fight. She wouldn't let anything like that ever happen to her again.

"**NOOOOO!!!**" she screamed at him.

Her legs began moving more frantically, making it difficult for him to keep his grip. She managed to get one leg free. Raising it off the ground, she brought it back down in the center of his face. Pain radiated up her leg from the heel as she heard the crunch of bone and cartilage.

A cry escaped from her attacker. He released her other leg and put his hands to his face. She could see blood seeping between his fingers from his nose.

Taking her only chance, she rolled and pushed quickly to her feet. In three steps she was in the closet. Her mind momentarily registered Cam huddled on the floor next to Jake amidst some jackets.

An animalistic growl came from behind her as she slammed her hand on the red button.

- - - -

Jason walked toward the harbor from the bar he'd just come from. The guy he met there wasn't any more help than the last one he'd talked to. He kept hitting dead end after dead end and it was frustrating as hell.

He hoped the meeting he had next might give him some insight into Zacarra's personal life. The man he was seeing had worked in Zacarra's home for a while as part of the landscaping crew. He'd quit after the disappearance of his crew chief and the lady of the house; Anthony's first wife.

They were meeting at the docks because it was discrete. The man had no desire to be on Zacarra's radar. He was prepared to help Jason because he knew his crazy ex-employer was responsible for the death, for everyone was sure that's what happened, of his friend. He didn't know if he could be of any help, but he was willing to try.

The waterfront came into view. He could see boats moored in the shallow water and shipping freighters passing further out.

His phone rang as he reached the wooden walkway. He took it out of his pocket to look at the display and stopped cold. It was the one number he'd prayed to never see. The one that meant he'd failed his wife and children in his promise to protect them.

It was the number for the panic room.

**To be continued . . . **

Thanks for all the reviews. They are awesome and make my day!

Thanks to the Soaps GH message Board peeps for the support.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes ---**

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 17**

The steel door closed before her in the nick of time.

Elizabeth slid down the wall of her closet, relieved at having escaped near tragedy. It wasn't herself she'd been most afraid for, but her children. She was their first line of defense. Had she been hurt or killed, there was no telling what might have happened to them.

A wave of nausea came over her at the thought. She pressed her hands to her stomach to stop the roiling sensation.

Though not quite steady enough to risk standing yet, she needed to make sure they were alright. She crawled to the spot where they sat.

Thankfully, Jake seemed oblivious to what was happening. He had woken up at some point, but at least he wasn't crying. She ran a hand across his stomach just to assure herself he was fine. Cam seemed a bit more uncertain. He looked at her with confusion and a trace of fear.

"Hi sweetie," she said gently, "are you okay?"

He hesitated for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah? Good." She stroked a hand against his cheek. "That was kinda scary, huh?"

He nodded again, a slight frown on his little face.

"I know. Come here baby." She sat down and opened her arms to him. Without hesitation, he crawled into her lap. Wrapping him in a hug, she closed her eyes and rested her chin against his hair. "You don't have to worry. You, and Jake, and I are just fine."

Though she knew there were calls she needed to make, her first priority was making sure her boys were alright. She held Cam cradled in her arms until she noticed his breathing change. When she looked at his face, she saw he had fallen asleep. The drain of what just happened, along with the fact that he hadn't finished his nap, must have worn him out. It was a relief that he was calm enough to relax so quickly. She took a couple of the jackets that had fallen on the floor and made a pallet. Placing him on it, she covered him up with another.

After a quick check on Jake, she carefully tried to stand. Her knee creaked from the fall she'd taken when the attacker grabbed her. She flexed them both to test for an injury. When they moved without any sign of damage, she turned to the safe.

She found the cell phone inside and turned it on. The bars on the display showed it was fully charged. A breath of relief escaped for that small mercy.

The silence in the room was stark, especially since there were two small children inside. She listened carefully, but heard nothing. Hopefully the alarm had been sounded like it was supposed to and help was on the way. Right now the only link between her and the outside world was the phone she held.

Her fingers rushed to dial the number of the only person she wanted to talk to. When she heard the familiar voice answer after the first ring, her heart nearly stopped from happiness.

"Elizabeth?! Are you alright?"

Hearing the frantic tone of her husband's voice, she hurried to reassure him. "Yes, I'm fine. The boys are too. I'm just so glad to hear your voice."

She couldn't keep the tremor out of her last words and leaned her forehead against the wall to regain her composure. The last thing she wanted to do was worry him more when he was too far away to do anything.

"Thank God! What happened? I got the call that the panic room alarm was activated and …" He couldn't bring himself to mention the million awful scenarios that washed over his mind like a tsunami. "I tried to call, but the phone couldn't ring until you turned it on."

She could imagine how that must have concerned him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure the boys were okay before I took care of anything else. Jake didn't even know anything was wrong, but Cam was a little scared. I held him for a while until he fell asleep."

Jason winced at the thought of his son being scared.

"Tell me what happened."

"I was cleaning when I heard a noise. I thought Cam had woken up and come looking for me. When I went into the hall, I saw a man in a ski mask coming up the stairs."

Jason listened in horror as she described what she and their children had been through. All the while a boiling rage began to build in his belly. The person who'd done this wouldn't live to regret it.

Somewhere mixed in with the anger was admiration. He was beyond grateful that his wife was so resourceful and clear thinking. If she had panicked and not gotten them to safety, he'd be having a different conversation with someone else.

When she finished talking, he took a deep breath and ran a hand down his face to calm down. Elizabeth needed him to be steady and tell her the next step.

"I'm sorry … I'm just … so sorry. I promise you … I'll fix it."

She always took Jason at his word, and knew he would do whatever he had to in order to catch the man. Unfortunately, she also knew that along with that promise, there would be a self inflicted punishment. It was apparent in his voice that he had already heaped all the blame on his back and would carry it around no matter what she or anyone said.

"I know you will," she said in an attempt to show her faith in him. "What should I do now?"

"Nothing. I don't know what's going on outside that door yet, so I want you to stay put until I tell you it's safe. I'm going to make a few calls, when I have something set up, I'll call right back. If I don't trust what's happening though, you may have to wait until I can get you myself."

"Okay, but how long will that be? I don't have any water or supplies in here for the boys."

"I'm already in the air. When I saw the number on my phone I practically carjacked some guy and made him move over while I drove like a bat-outta-hell to the airport. Fortunately I came here in Sonny's jet, so it was fueled and ready when I arrived. It shouldn't take too long to get there."

"Aren't you supposed to shut off your phone when you're flying?" she said with a bit of levity, glad for something to take her mind off of her current situation.

He was relieved when he heard her small laugh. It killed him when she was afraid. "This is Sonny's plane. I doubt anyone's going to come back here and take it from me. Besides, there's no way I was turning this phone off when I hadn't heard from you yet."

"Well, I'm fine. We're fine. I'll wait for you to call back." She gripped the phone tight, drawing strength just from his being on the other end. "Jason … I love you."

He closed his eyes and absorbed her words. "I love you, too. I'll call in a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye."

The line stayed connected for another minute and they listened to each other breathe. Both were reluctant to end the connection. Elizabeth knew he had things to take care of, so she made the sacrifice and hung up first.

The sudden whine of the dial tone caused a momentary pause to Jason's heart. He pushed the END button and immediately dialed the next number he thought of.

"Sonny, it's Jason. We've got a problem."

- - - -

Sonny arrived at Jason and Elizabeth's house to find it in chaos.

The place was overrun with cops. They reminded him of vermin scuttling about the property and in and out of the house. Black and whites were all over the lawn with lights flashing.

He and the guards he'd brought with him walked up to the door and were stopped by one of the PCPD's finest.

"You can't enter," he said authoritatively. "This is a crime scene."

Sonny gave him an impertinent look and was about to tell him where to stick his yellow tape when a figure came up behind the officer.

"It's alright Collins. Let him in."

Sonny tore the crime scene tape away from the door and walked past the cop with his men. He found himself face to face with his least favorite person.

"What are you doing here, Ric? Not enough corruption to keep you busy in the D.A.'s office?"

Ric Lansing smiled mockingly at his half-brother. "That's real cute Sonny, not to mention completely hypocritical coming from a criminal like you." He turned to a couple of uniformed officers to his right. "Check them for weapons."

"Come on now. Is this any way to treat family?"

"Funny how I'm only your brother when it's convenient," he replied.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's never really been convenient," Sonny retorted. "In fact, it's a constant pain in the ass."

The officers removed the firearms from the guards and one moved to frisk Sonny. He pushed the man's hand away from him.

"Hey … you don't get to second base unless you buy me dinner first." He opened his jacket to show the gun he had there, and waited patiently as the man removed it.

"I'm sure we'll be getting those back, right? They are legally registered weapons. You wouldn't want to trounce on our constitutional right to bear arms, would you Ric?" He flashed a dimpled grin at his hated brother and enjoyed the annoyed look on his face.

"Give them back when they leave," Ric instructed to the officers, "which will be soon."

"You never answered my question Mr. D.A. What are you doing here? Isn't this a little outside of your field?"

"You've been arrested enough times to know that I ask the questions," Ric taunted. "But if you must know, I was at the PCPD when the call came in from the security company. When I realized it was Elizabeth's house, I decided to come along and make sure she's alright."

"Elizabeth stopped being your concern a long time ago," Sonny responded. "The fact that you're divorced seems to keep slipping your mind."

"I'll always care about Elizabeth," Ric said defensively. "And someone had to come and look out for her, since that brain damaged thug she married doesn't seem to be able to protect her." He relished the tick he caused in Sonny's jaw. "Where is the happy groom anyway?"

"That would go under the category of none of your damn business."

"Everything's my business, Sonny. Especially since his wife was attacked in her home. Who's to say he didn't arrange for it to happen while he's out of town? Maybe she saw something she shouldn't have and he wanted to make sure she'd never tell. I wouldn't put it past him."

Sonny barely resisted the urge to wipe the smug smile off his brother's face. "Jason would never do anything to hurt his family. Besides, harming women and children is more your style Ric."

He remembered the pain the man before him caused Carly while she was pregnant with Morgan. Calling him a man was really giving him too much credit. He was more on the level of pond scum, emphasis on the scum.

"I do so enjoy our little trips down memory lane, but I have work to do. First thing being to make sure Elizabeth is safe."

A uniformed officer came up to Ric's side and whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean you can't open it?!" Ric bellowed. "Isn't there a mechanism on the outside to release the door?"

Sonny grinned at the ineptitude of the department. He put one hand on his hip and stroked his chin in speculation.

"Wow, this is really sad," he said to his men. "Not only is the PCPD unable to solve crimes, now they're having trouble just opening doors."

The guards grinned and snickered at their boss's joke.

"Lucky for you, I'm here to help Ric."

"Well, I'm never surprised to find you at the scene of a crime Sonny."

Sonny walked past him and the other cops scattered about to head up the stairs, his men not far behind.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ric asked. Seeing his question didn't halt him, he followed to see what he was up to.

Once the traveling caravan reached the master bedroom, yet another officer attempted to stop Sonny from entering.

"Let him through." Ric gave the order out of curiosity, wondering what Sonny would do.

They all noticed the large blood stain on the carpet that one of the CSI's was examining. Sonny walked over to the steel door at the entrance to the closet. He sent up a prayer that it wasn't Elizabeth's blood. Jason hadn't mentioned that she'd been hurt, but Sonny knew it was possible she'd downplayed her injuries to keep her husband calm.

"What now Ali Baba?" Ric asked him. "Are you going to say 'Open Sesame'?"

Sonny clenched his jaw and ignored the jab. He reached into his suit jacket to retrieve his phone and suddenly found three guns trained on him.

"Freeze Corinthos!" one of the cops yelled. "Take your hands out of your pockets and put them where we can see them!"

"Hey … Hey … just calm down." Sonny put one hand in the air and very carefully pulled his phone out with two fingers of his other hand, showing he was unarmed.

When they saw it wasn't a gun the officers slowly lowered their weapons.

"You know Ric … your men are very high strung," he said as he pushed a number on his speed dial. "That's probably why the crime solving rate is so low in Port Charles. These poor guys need a vacation."

He looked over at the D.A. who had his arms crossed, basking in his authority.

"Communication is another problem," Sonny continued as he listened for an answer. "You might have informed these fine officers we were already searched. But I guess then you wouldn't have had the pleasure of watching me get shot."

He saw Ric drop his arms and knew he hit a nerve. The idea made him smile as he heard his friend's voice answer on the phone.

"Yeah," he told Jason. "I'm right outside …. Alright." he ended the call after the short conversation and waited.

"Exactly what are we waiting for now?" Ric asked impatiently.

His question was answered a moment later when the door to the panic room slid open. The officers raised their guns again in surprise and Sonny stepped in front of the opening with his hands raised.

"Hey! There's a woman and children in here! Put those away!"

The weapons were reluctantly lowered again. Sonny rolled his eyes at them. _Man, these idiots are trigger happy_, he thought.

"Elizabeth," he called into the room. "You can come out now. It's safe."

She carefully ducked her head out to see who was there. When she saw familiar faces, she came fully into view.

"Am I glad to see you," she told Sonny, giving him a hug in relief.

Her cell phone was still in her hand with Jason on the line. He'd called to confirm that Sonny was outside waiting for her and it was safe to open the door. He stayed on the phone to make sure she was transferred safely into the care of someone he trusted until he arrived.

Ric stared at the exchange between his ex-wife and his brother. It stung that he was not really part of her life anymore and that she trusted criminals more than him.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" he asked.

She looked up, just noticing that he was there, and let go of Sonny. "Yes, I'm much better **now**."

"Elizabeth?" Jason's voice called out from her phone.

"I'm here," she answered quickly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Sonny is here with some of his guards and the police are here." She looked uncertainly at her ex. "Ric is here too."

"Ric?!" Jason ran a hand through his hair and silently urged the plane to pick up speed. He calmed himself and concentrated on what was important.

"Whatever. That doesn't matter. All I care about is that you're safe, that the boys are safe."

She walked back into the closet and looked at her sleeping children. "We're all fine. We'll be even better when we see you."

"I'm coming as fast as this bucket of bolts will let me," he said with a grin. "You just stay with Sonny until I get there. Don't leave his sight."

At this point he didn't know what happened, or why his men had been unable, or unwilling, to stop the intruder. He wasn't sure who he could trust, besides Sonny.

"I'll stick by him like glue," she assured him, "I promise." She rolled her wedding ring around her finger as a way of touching him. "I love you."

He turned the platinum band on his finger, unknowing of what she'd done, but somehow connected to her. "I love you too. I'll be there soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Elizabeth hung up and took a deep breath. Just knowing he was on his way kept her from falling apart. She went to the door and found Sonny talking to Max.

"Could you both help me with the boys? They are both out like lights, and I don't really trust my legs enough to pick them up yet."

"Sure thing Mrs. M," Max replied. He stepped into the room and gently scooped up Cam along with his makeshift bed of jackets, managing not to wake him.

Sonny followed and picked up Jake's bouncy seat. He looked down at his friend's son and imagined how worried he must be about his family. He knew it would drive him crazy if they needed him and he was miles away.

"Where would you like us to go?" Max asked.

"Um … let's take them to Cam's room. They can stay there together for right now." She passed by them to lead the way, halting mid-stride when she saw the blood stain on her carpet. Closing her eyes a second, she continued past toward her son's bedroom.

Once there, she pulled back the covers on the train bed for Max to put him in. She removed the jackets from around him and covered him with the spread. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she then moved over to Sonny.

"You can put him here on the floor," she said pointing out a spot. "I'll be getting them up soon anyway."

When he placed the seat on the floor next to Cam's bed, she got on her knees and kissed her baby's head. She smoothed the soft blond hairs and looked at him. She accepted Sonny's hand to help her off the floor and felt her knees protest. He watched as she bent over to rub them.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked in concern.

Rising up, she raked her fingers over her now messy ponytail. "Yeah, just tired."

She stared at her boys and closed her eyes to thank God that they were safe. She turned in time to see Ric move from the doorway to let her pass.

He'd watched her in awe. She was an amazing mother, and he always knew she would be. He just thought the children she had would be his. When she came out of the room, he stepped forward again.

"There are some questions I'll need to ask you Elizabeth," he stated.

"Geez Ric, give her a break," Sonny insisted. "Let her take a breath before you start your interrogation."

"No. It's okay Sonny," she imparted. "I'd rather get this over with before the boys wake up." She looked again at the sleeping children.

"Will you leave someone here to watch them?" she asked Sonny.

Ric bristled at the idea that she trusted Sonny and his goons more than him and the police.

Max took up position in front of the doorway with his arms crossed. "Don't worry Mrs. M. No one gets past me."

"Thanks Max." She smiled at the man she'd known for years. Certain her kids would be in good hands.

"Okay Ric. I'm all yours."

He tried to hide how much her words bothered him; choosing instead to get down to business.

"Let's talk in here," Ric replied, gesturing toward the guest room across the hall. "That way you can stay close to your kids."

They walked into the room with Sonny in their wake.

"Your services are no longer required Sonny," he spat at his nemesis. He stood before the doorway to block his entrance. "I can take care of Elizabeth from here."

Sonny got in his face to show what he though of that. "If you think I'm leaving her alone with **you** … you're crazier than I gave you credit for."

Ric gave a sarcastic laugh. "**You **calling **me **crazy … Wow. Talk about the pot calling the kettle."

Elizabeth sat on the bed to give her legs a needed rest. "Would you both stop, please? I really would like to get this done so I can concentrate on my children. Ric, I don't mind if Sonny stays."

Ric looked at Sonny with disdain as a smile crossed his face. He moved to the side and let him enter. It felt like he was always making way for Sonny, which only made him more determined to take him down someday.

As unfortunate as it had been that Elizabeth and her boys were attacked, it had given him a perfect opportunity to have Morgan's house searched. Hopefully he would find something to help him put the two people he hated most behind bars once and for all.

- - - -

Elizabeth rubbed the muscles in her neck, exhausted from the day's events. She felt like she'd been asked every question known to man, including some she was certain had nothing to do with her attack and more to do with getting dirt on her husband.

Ric thought he was clever, but he was as transparent as glass. He wore his contempt for Jason and Sonny like a cheap suit.

It was wearing mightily on her nerves.

Since the inquisition had begun, her boys had woken up and been fed. Sonny helped her by making a bottle for Jake and dinner for Cam while she changed the baby's diaper. Now Jake was lying on his play mat, staring at the shapes and animals dangling above him from a soft bar. Cam was playing with the toy motorcycles Jason gave him as a big brother present when Jake was born.

He hadn't wanted the little boy to feel left out when Jake was getting so many presents.

Max still watched over them as the adults went on with their conversation.

Ric was 'gracious' enough to give her the time to tend to them before they continued, though she wasn't sure exactly what there was left to say. She'd told him everything that happened from the time she got home to the moment she exited the panic room, at least three times. Her story stayed the same each time, because it was the truth.

At times she felt like he was trying to trip her up; as if she were hiding something. Little did he know that she'd discussed this on the phone with Jason. He'd insisted that she be totally honest and not leave anything out; so that's what she'd done.

"No matter how many times or in how many ways you ask me the same questions, my answers won't change," she informed her ex.

"This is ridiculous Ric!" Sonny exclaimed, finally reaching the end of his rope. "It also stinks of desperation on your part. You're willing to badger a woman who was attacked in her own home and treat her like a criminal instead of the victim, just so you can find a way to stick it to me and Jason." He shook his head in shame. "That's low, even for you."

"I'm really tired Ric. If you have any **different **questions, maybe we could talk tomorrow?" Elizabeth hoped there was still enough decency in him to make him realize that she needed to spend time with her boys.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to overtax you after what you've been through."

"That's real human of ya, Ricky." Sonny smirked at the glare he received from his remark.

"That's because I actually care what happens to Elizabeth, Mikey." Ric gave his own smirk to Sonny. "Unlike you and that thug she married, who can't seem to keep her safe."

Elizabeth turned on the bed to look at Ric head on. "I won't have you talking about **my **husband like that in **my **house. Do you understand me?"

Sonny looked at her in surprise. He'd never heard her sound so forceful and full of conviction. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the look in her eyes either. It was almost like a mix of defense and defiance.

Ric better watch his step.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," he said, not quite sincerely. "I just don't understand why you've chosen to put yourself and your children in this position." Ric threw up his hands in frustration. "I mean … a closet for a panic room?! You shouldn't need that."

She began to get fed up with his holier than thou attitude.

"Well … gee Ric … you and I had one when **we **were married; although I wasn't aware of it for most of the time." She averted her eyes in false embarrassment. "I know the one here isn't exactly as well appointed as yours was. But Jason and I are much more laid back. We decided to go for the basic model instead of the deluxe … complete with a bed and shackles to hold pregnant women hostage."

Sonny started to laugh and covered his mouth with a fist, covering it as a cough.

The situation she was referring to definitely wasn't funny. Sonny remembered how this bastard had terrorized his then wife Carly in an attempt to steal their child.

However, it amused him to see how spunky Elizabeth was, as well as how fiercely she defended his friend Jason. The look on Ric's face was so priceless it belonged in a MasterCard commercial.

Suddenly, there was a commotion downstairs. The three of them looked toward the door.

- - - -

Jason jumped out of the car he was riding in before the driver could bring it to a complete stop.

The ride from the airport was torture. He'd never been antsy in his life, until today. He found himself tapping his fingers on the car door impatiently. It was all he could do to keep from getting out and running the rest of the way.

The few times he'd spoken to Elizabeth were all that kept him from losing it. Hearing her voice and knowing she was okay was his only consolation for not being home.

His worry for her and their boys was equal only to his anger at whoever broke into his house and terrorized them. The thought of what he'd do when he found the bastard made him clench his fists. He was known for not letting emotions affect his work, but this was different. This was personal.

The sight of the police swarming around his place hardly fazed him. He was sure they were more interested in nailing him than finding the attacker, which left the door open for Jason to find him.

He wasn't concerned that the cops would find anything on him, because there was nothing to find. His house was totally clean.

He and Elizabeth discussed it before they moved in. He made a promise to his wife that he wouldn't bring his business into their home, and he'd kept it. If only he'd been able to keep the one where he'd said he wouldn't involve her. That had been a foolish promise that was impossible to keep.

Just being married to him involved her.

He rushed into the house, practically bowling over the cop at the door. A couple more came up to try and stop him.

"Get off me!" he yelled. "This is **my **house you idiots!" He managed to shake them off and looked around.

"Where's my wife?!" When no one answered him fast enough he called out to her.

"**ELIZABETH!**"

Elizabeth heard yelling downstairs and wondered what was going on, until she heard her husband call her name.

"Jason," she said quietly.

_Great_, Ric thought, _we won't get anything else with him here_.

"**I'm up here!**" she yelled back.

Adrenaline gave her renewed energy as she vaulted off the bed. Her aching knees were forgotten in her rush.

Jason heard her response and took the stairs three at a time. As he reached the landing he saw her coming out of the guest room.

They paused where they were, drinking in the sight of each other. Unable to hold herself for long, Elizabeth ran into his arms.

Jason picked her up off the ground, one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her close to him. She ran her hands over his back, making sure he was real.

"Are you okay?" he whispered gruffly against her neck.

"I've never been better," she replied honestly. Being in his arms was all she needed to restore balance to her world.

After a minute, he set her on her feet gently. Without breaking his hold, he pulled back slightly to look at her. He put one hand against her cheek and stared into her eyes.

Elizabeth leaned into his hand, loving the warmth of it on her face.

He brought his lips to hers in a kiss. It was full of all the love and tenderness he had in his heart. She circled his waist with her arms to get as close as possible to him.

Sonny and Ric, along with everyone else in the hall, took in the display with surprise.

Sonny was shocked to realize the depth of the couple's feelings for one another. He thought they'd gotten married for the sake of their son, but what he was seeing proved that to be wrong. He was happy for his best friend. He couldn't think of anyone who deserved to find real love more than Jason.

Ric's shock was more of the disgusted variety. He was appalled at the way Elizabeth was letting that killer touch her. The way she kissed him just made his stomach turn. He didn't understand why she couldn't see that she deserved better.

Uncaring of the eyes on them, they were lost in each other. When the kiss ended Jason rested his forehead against hers.

He looked at her and asked the next question that came to mind.

"How are the boys?"

"There okay," she replied, "come see."

Elizabeth took his hand and led him to Cam's room. Max moved aside so they could go in.

Cam looked up from his toys to see who'd come in. "Jason!" He popped up and ran to him.

"Hey buddy!" Jason picked up his son and hugged him.

"Me and Mommy and Jake played a game and we was hiding and then the police man came."

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy."

"Uh huh," Cam responded, bobbing his head. "Want to play with my bikes?"

"Sure. Just let me talk to the police men for a few minutes and then we can play. Okay?"

"Okay," the little boy wiggled down and returned to his toys.

Jason knelt on the floor next to Jake, who was fascinated by the animals floating above him.

"Hi Jake."

He rubbed his big hand over the baby's stomach, momentarily gaining his attention. A gummy smile greeted him and made his heart catch in his throat.

Knowing his family would have no peace until he got Ric and his team out of the house, he moved away from the kids into the hallway. Not wanting her too far away, he pulled Elizabeth to him and stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"What do you have so far?" he asked.

Ric tried to maintain his professionalism, though he wanted nothing more than to punch the smug bastard just for breathing. It seemed unfair that this brain damaged killer had an amazing family he didn't deserve. To keep Elizabeth and her kids safe, he shared what he'd learned.

"No signs of forced entry. No evidence left behind except the blood in the bedroom. We'll have it tested to see if there's a match in the national database."

"What about my guards?" Jason queried. "What happened to them?"

"Someone apparently shot each of them with a tranquilizer gun. Each dart contained just enough drugs to knock them out without killing them. The paramedics checked them out, but they refused to go to the hospital. They were questioned individually and requested to return to their posts."

Jason absorbed that information. He didn't like what it indicated. He hugged Elizabeth a bit tighter, grateful that she was alive.

"What about my gun?"

"We haven't found any guns besides the ones your guards had," Ric stated.

Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes in regret. She'd been afraid when Ric told her that earlier. The attacker must have taken it with him. It was possible he could use it to frame Jason for a crime he didn't commit. That hadn't occurred to her when she'd thrown it.

"I don't think there's anything else you could possibly need to ask or anywhere you haven't searched; so would you mind gathering up your men and your equipment and giving me and my family some time alone?"

Ric held himself in check as he watched the mask fall over Morgan's face. He was going into enforcer mode; cold and deadly. He wouldn't let him get away with that.

"I just need to talk to you about one more thing and then we'll go."

Jason raised an eyebrow to make him get on with it.

"Alone?" Ric gestured toward the master bedroom so they could have privacy.

Releasing an exasperated breath, Jason nodded once in acquiescence. He turned Elizabeth's face toward him with one finger and kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly.

She smiled in acknowledgement as he pulled away to follow Ric. He gave Sonny a quick glance and received a tip of the head. He understood not to leave Elizabeth alone.

The two men went into the room where the CSI's recently finished. Ric partially closed the door behind them.

"What do you want, Ric?" Jason was done with all of his stalling and grandstanding. He just wanted the prick out of his house.

Ric walked over to the dresser and ran his finger through the residue of white powder used to gather fingerprints.

"You really dodged a bullet today Morgan; literally. You could have come home to find three body bags being removed from your house."

Ric witnessed the tick in his enemy's jaw, and knew he'd hit him where he lives. He kept going with his point.

"It is by some miracle that Elizabeth and the kids aren't dead. It's certainly no thanks to you. You were probably too busy off killing someone for Sonny to bother protecting your family. You left them here … vulnerable … while you took care of **business**."

He shook his head in disgust and walked over to the blood stain on the floor, kneeling on one knee beside it.

"This could easily have been your wife's blood. But it wouldn't have made nearly as deep of a stain as the one that would be on your hands."

Jason hated him more than ever at that moment; mostly because he was right. He couldn't bring himself to offer up a defense, so he stood silently as Sonny's brother continued with his diatribe.

"You know, I am constantly stunned by your and Sonny's selfishness. The two of you continue to involve innocent women in your lives, knowing the risk they're taking, and show no regard for their welfare. When the bullets start flying, you always manage to make it through unscathed, while the people around you pay the ultimate price for loving you."

Ric stood again and moved to stand in front of Jason. He was close enough to flaunt his air of superiority, but left enough space to avoid provoking him into action.

Jason's chest rose and fell rapidly to match his breathing. His ice blue eyes burned like lasers into the other man's skull.

Seeing he'd gotten to him, Ric moved past him to leave. With his hand on the door, he turned to address him once more.

"I care about Elizabeth. I always will. For some unfathomable reason … she seems to love you." That statement burned like acid in his mouth, but he kept going. "Why don't you be the man she thinks you are … and love her enough to not let her die for you." He opened the door and went into the hall.

"Alright guys! Let's pack it up!"

Jason stayed in place as the cops rushed to follow Ric's orders. He listened to the sounds recede down the staircase and found himself in silence.

His gaze reluctantly drifted to the blood on the carpet and he closed his eyes.

It was too close, much too close.

If they hadn't made it …

He opened his eyes and felt the burning behind them. A tear escaped and he brushed it quickly away, replacing it with the stone cold demeanor he was familiar with. He'd never been one to back down when something needed to be done. Now wasn't the time to start.

Jason knew what he had to do, but damned if he had to like it.

**To be continued …**

All of your reviews have me floating to the ceiling with happiness! I can't Thank You enough! It makes me giddy that you're enjoying the story.

As always I give much props to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for their support and encouragement!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes ---**

This chapter is rated M for content.

This one's pretty intense (if I say so myself). It is about how open I'd like to see Jason and Liz be with each other. I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 18**

Elizabeth heard Ric come out of her bedroom and instruct the police to pack up. She came back into the hall from Cam's room and waited for Jason. When she didn't see him after a minute, she walked toward the door.

He appeared in the doorway with a grim look on his face.

"What did Ric say to you?" she asked, certain of the reason for his sudden shift in mood.

"Nothing I didn't already know," he replied. "Sonny, we need to talk."

Sonny nodded and followed him as he headed downstairs.

Elizabeth watched them go and felt a chill. Jason barely made eye contact with her once he came out of the bedroom. Something about it worried her. She was sure Ric had said something to antagonize him, but couldn't understand it having such an effect on him.

Jason walked to the kitchen with Sonny behind him and stopped at the refrigerator to get a beer. He pulled a bottle out and looked at Sonny in question. When he shook his head, Jason shut the door and popped the top, taking a long pull from the frothing brew.

"Want to tell me what that jackass I'm unfortunately related to really said that pissed you off?"

"I don't give a damn about Ric right now. All I care about is keeping what happened today from happening again. Want to tell me how I can do that?"

Sonny studied the man across from him. He knew that look. Jason was in enforcer mode. He wanted facts and plans to help him get a job done. The fact that it was his family he was protecting this time instead of Sonny's, didn't outwardly seem to affect how he operated. But Sonny knew that wasn't possible. When the people you loved were in the line of fire, you couldn't help but be affected by it. He only hoped his friend would let his wife in on it.

He decided to do his part by just doing what Jason asked.

"Tell me what you need and you've got it."

Jason took a breath and started sifting through ideas in his mind. It kept him from concentrating too hard on the thing he knew was most necessary.

"I hate to say it, but you know this looks like an inside job? No one could have gotten on this property and incapacitated all the guards without help from someone who knew their way around at least a little. It had to be someone who knows the grounds, but not necessarily the house. Otherwise, the attacker would have known exactly where to go. But they obviously didn't know about the panic room, or he would have cut it off as a means of escape."

Everything he was saying was true and well thought out, but the idea of things having gone differently made Jason want to explode.

"I'll leave Max and Milo here to watch the house until you can figure out the leak. Anyone you can eliminate off the bat?"

The thought of such a betrayal by one of his men made Sonny sick. He wouldn't want to be that bastard when Jason got a hold of him.

"I can eliminate Francis and Joel. They both know about the panic room, since they guard Elizabeth and the kids. Mark was gone for the night after he dropped them off from the hospital earlier. The others I'll have to feel out, but until I can be sure, they'll work at the warehouse. I won't take any chances when I don't know who I can trust."

"Alright. I'll tell them and take them with me when I go." Sonny was worried about the way he was acting, but thought it best to let him be for the night. "Anything else I can do?"

"Not tonight, but thanks. The rest is on me."

Sonny wasn't exactly sure what he meant, but he sensed some sort of inner turmoil. He decided to leave so Jason could sort it out.

"Call me if you change your mind."

"I will. The same goes for you." Jason thought about what the older man was going through. "I'm sorry about Mike. How's he doing?"

"He's still in a coma. I want to believe he'll come out of it, but …"

Jason knew what it was like to hope for something impossible. He couldn't come up with words that would help. Sometimes there was nothing to do but let go when it's best for the person you love, but he couldn't tell his friend that. Just because he'd lost hope, didn't mean he had to take it away from someone else.

Sonny saved him from having to comment by going back upstairs.

Jason stayed behind to contemplate the decision he'd made. It would be the hardest thing he'd ever done, but the alternative was unthinkable. He thought about Mike lying in a hospital bed on the verge of death. Elizabeth and the boys would not meet the same fate if he could prevent it.

He drained the rest of his beer; his mouth suddenly dry in preparation for what he had to say.

Heading for the stairs, he passed Jake's playpen and one of Cam's coloring books that sat on the coffee table. Elizabeth's shoes were by the entrance to the living room, where she'd gotten into the habit of taking them off when she got home from work. All were evidence of a life being lived in this house. They were things that would disappear, along with his happiness, once he talked to his wife.

His wife.

It was strange that one word could come to mean so much. He didn't know how he'd ever think of her any other way. He couldn't think of her any other way. She was forever ensconced in his heart, and even if he never saw her again, there she'd stay.

His feet dragged as he climbed the steps, not eager to carry him toward a future without his family. He rounded the corner to find Cam running to him. A smile appeared of its own volition. How could it not, when faced with such pure joy.

"Jason! Can we play now?"

He picked up his son and kissed his brow. At least he could keep one promise. "Sure we can."

He carried Cam to his room, where everyone else was. His eyes purposely passed over Elizabeth, knowing what he was about to do. He sat on the floor with his little boy and played.

"I'd better go," Sonny said to Elizabeth. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Thank you Sonny, for everything."

He nodded and motioned for Max to come with him.

"I'll be outside with Milo all night," Max said to Jason. "You can count on us."

"I know I can Max," Jason replied. "Thanks."

The two men went downstairs; eventually the door closed signaling their exit.

Elizabeth watched Jason with Cam, unable to rid herself of the uneasy feeling she had before. Hoping it was just the stress of the situation, she left them alone for a while.

She made a few phone calls to ease the minds of family and friends, and then arranged to take the next day off work. When she'd explained what happened, Epiphany had been very understanding; after mumbling something about why couldn't her son Stanford have been a doctor.

Afterward she went into her bedroom and proceeded to remove the blood from the carpet. It was not something she wanted to have to look at.

The noise of the carpet cleaner helped calm her nerves. The action of running it back and forth over the carpet was blessedly normal; in opposition to what it was she was cleaning.

Once she was satisfied the stain was gone, she left the wet area to dry. She returned the cleaner to the utility closet and went to check on her men.

Jason held Cam who was asleep in his arms. He put him in bed and kissed his forehead. As he stood up he stroked the child's hair reverently, a look of pain on his face.

Elizabeth became wary as her chill from earlier returned. Something was definitely wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"I'll get Jake," she said as she walked to the baby sleeping peacefully on his play mat.

"No, let me," he said, almost pleadingly.

He gently picked up Jake and carried him into the nursery. She watched Jason change his diaper without disturbing him much, and loved how comfortable he was with their children. He seemed to enjoy the most ordinary activity when they were together. Even dirty diapers were like a miracle to him.

He rocked the baby in his arms when he was done, easily getting him back to sleep. After placing him in the crib, he stood watching him sleep.

Elizabeth came up behind Jason and put her arms around him, resting her head on his back. She took in his presence and sighed, thankful just to be together after everything that happened that day.

He felt her arms embrace him and closed his eyes in an attempt to gather his courage. It was time to give up all that mattered to him in the world. He would find the strength to do it, so she would live.

Elizabeth stepped back in surprise as Jason removed her arms from his waist. The sudden emptiness she felt was frightening. The look on his face when he turned around was even more so.

She'd seen that look before, that blank stare, the cold eyes. He was shutting down on her. He was about to do something she wouldn't like, and had armored himself in practiced indifference for the task.

"I need to talk to you, downstairs." He walked away after his statement, expecting her to follow.

She didn't want to move. Her feet froze in place to protest whatever was coming. He looked back at her from the doorway, and she knew there was no avoiding it. He meant to have his say and there was no stopping him.

Reluctantly, she let him lead the way downstairs. Each step sounded as thunder in the silence. They announced the pain that hovered like storm clouds about to burst. Her fragile world was going to be torn apart. She could feel it in her bones.

Jason walked into the family room on the other side of the kitchen. Mostly it was a place for him to relax, though Elizabeth had added a few feminine touches here and there. The centerpiece of the room was the new pool table he'd bought when they moved. He'd considered bringing his old one from the penthouse, but decided a new start called for new things. Everything in the penthouse was a reminder of the past; he'd wanted to make new memories with his family.

Now they were over before they began.

He leaned forward with his hands balanced on the dark polished wood, the green felt surface giving him something solid to focus on. He didn't want to look at her face. He didn't want to see what was in her eyes when he spoke, but he wasn't that much of a coward. Whatever pain he found in them he deserved to see, because he put it there.

Elizabeth stood behind him practically holding her breath. He turned to face her and she didn't want to let him speak.

"I called Gram, and Emily, and Monica while you were playing with Cam. I didn't want them to hear about what happened on the news and freak out. Of course Gram did freak out anyway, but I managed to calm her down by promising to come and see her tomorrow. That way she could see for herself that I'm okay."

She twisted her fingers together nervously. When she saw him start to speak she interrupted again, determined to keep his words at bay with a barrage of her own.

"Emily was concerned, but you know her. She's nothing if not calm in a crisis. Monica was just relieved. I hated worrying her after what happened to Alan, but better she hear it from me than live at 11 on the news."

"Elizabeth."

The one word put a halt to her rambling. It was useless to put it off.

"You could have died today. We can't pretend it didn't happen and just go on."

She looked down at her feet. "I'm not pretending. I know what happened, I was there. But we can't just let it take over either. The best way to get through it is to go forward."

"The best way to get through it … is to make sure it doesn't happen again. There's only one way to do that."

His voice was strong, but he seemed calm and reasonable. For some reason, that made her want to hit him. How could he be so okay, when she was coming apart from the inside out?

He hadn't even said anything yet, but she could see it coming.

"What do you want to do?"

Jason took a shallow breath, even though he was jumping in the deep end. It didn't matter though; he didn't see how he could survive this.

"I want you to take the kids and leave."

Elizabeth eyes snapped up to meet his. She'd had a bad feeling, but somehow thought he'd never really say it. If he was determined to do this, it would have to be full out.

"What do you mean leave?" she asked. "Why?"

It seemed like such a crazy question that it momentarily brought him out of himself.

"Because you're in danger … **again** … and it's because of me."

Unable to contain the pent up emotion anymore, he stalked round the room like a tiger in a cage. Anger oozed from his every pore; not at her, but at himself.

"You seem to forget, the kids and I are **safe** … because of you."

He stopped his prowling and stared at her in disbelief.

"I wasn't even **here,** Elizabeth! When you needed me most!"

"But you were. You were here in my head, keeping us safe with all the things you told me to do. You were here in the panic room you had built to make sure we had a safe place to be. You were here in my heart, believing in me enough to trust that I'd know how to keep us alive, using all the tools you put at my disposal, until you **could **be here."

She could see that her words had barely passed through the haze of blame he was drifting in.

"You wouldn't need any of those things if you weren't married to me."

"Maybe not," she replied honestly, "but I wouldn't be as happy either."

"You weren't happy this afternoon, when you were fighting some sick bastard for your life and the boys'!"

He ran his hands down his face in disgust, thinking of what she'd suffered. How she could continue to defend him, he didn't understand.

"I almost fooled myself into believing this could work. I just wanted it so bad …" He removed his hands from his face and gave a snort of derision at his own words. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore. I get it now. You have almost **died **enough times for it to finally sink in! This can't work. You need to take the boys and leave me … for good."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock at what she was hearing. He couldn't really be telling her they were over, not after all they'd been through.

_He must be afraid for us and just making a rash decision_, she thought.

So many times he'd had to make choices that affected other people's lives for the better or worse, but this time she would have to take the lead. She decided to state the facts in the calm, rational way he understood.

"No."

Jason met her eyes, thinking he couldn't have heard her right.

"What did you say?"

Elizabeth knew he'd heard hr perfectly well, but repeated herself so he'd be clear.

"I said nooo," she said slowly. "N-O. As in the opposite of yes. If you think we're in danger, fine. I'll do whatever you think is necessary to protect the boys, but I'm not leaving you. I'm not running away, and I sure as **hell** am not giving you a divorce!"

She wasn't quite sure where any of that had come from. Most people would bet that sweet nurse Elizabeth Webber did not curse. But Elizabeth Morgan was not averse to throwing a hell or a damn around if it meant holding on to her marriage.

"I don't need you to **give** me a divorce. I can get one on my own. Carly did with Sonny."

It took all her will not to tell him what she thought of him bringing Carly into this discussion.

Who was she kidding, it was an argument.

"Go ahead," she dared him. "Just like Sonny, I'll fight it every step of the way. It'll be public and ugly, and possibly put us in even more danger." She crossed her arms and faced him defiantly. "But you go right ahead and do what you have to do. Even if it is totally selfish on your part!"

Jason looked at her incredulously. "**Selfish**?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about you wanting to divorce me so that you can free yourself of the responsibility of keeping your family safe! You **promised **us that you would always protect us. Now the going gets tough, and you want to bail! This way, if something goes wrong, you won't have to be there to **see** it, suffer through it. If it doesn't though, the boys and I will suffer for it … because we won't have you. But … as long you don't have to watch …"

She walked away from him a little, knowing she'd struck a nerve. Of course none of what she'd said was true. He would die before he'd shirk his responsibility or abandon them, and it had nothing to do with what was in his best interest. But she had to shock him into listening to reason.

"You actually think I'm doing this so I won't be **inconvenienced** by you **dying**?! Do you hear what you're saying?!"

"My hearing is just fine," she threw back at him. "Apparently you're the one with the hearing problem, because I already told you … **I'm not leaving you**! Therefore, this argument is pointless."

Jason took a deep loud breath, like a dragon about to breathe fire. He gave her a look she was sure had intimidated many an enemy of Sonny's. A look that said, '_Jason Morgan means business_.'

"You're right," he agreed.

The low tone of his voice, however, wasn't reassuring.

"This argument **is** pointless. Because I'm taking you and the kids out of this house tomorrow … whether you like it or not."

Jason Morgan didn't realize he'd met his match. She'd be damned if she'd just let him have his way.

"You know … that's really not necessary. I'll go. I'll leave this house, and you, of my own free will. I'll even give you the divorce you say you want."

He looked a bit relieved and resigned at the same time. She walked over and stood in front of him.

"All you have to do … is look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." Her arms uncrossed and dropped to the side to get her that much closer. "And make me believe it."

His blue eyes sparked with fire, the barely checked anger in him was palpable. He moved away from her to spare himself from her closeness and the things it did to his body. It made the situation all the more frustrating.

"**Damn it!**" he yelled, banging his fist on a credenza that sat against the wall.

He picked up a glass vase and threw it across the room.

Elizabeth flinched at the crash. She liked that vase, but decided to be understanding and not hold it against him. She was sure it wasn't easy for him to deal with the fact that she wouldn't do what she was told, like a good little mob wife. But if that's what he was looking for, he'd definitely married the wrong woman.

It really wasn't like him to get so frustrated, or physical, which only proved how important this was to him. How important **she **was to him. That only made her more determined to continue with this. She stood her ground when he turned back to her.

"I hope that made you feel better, because it won't help you get your way." She crossed her arms again, to show his display didn't make her give in. "And it doesn't change the fact that you couldn't say the words."

Jason had reached his boiling point. The world had royally pissed him off by being so goddamned unfair. His family would always be in danger, no matter what he did. Some psycho would always be lurking in the shadows waiting for the opportunity to hurt them. All because of one decision he made years ago to work for Sonny.

He couldn't blame Sonny, completely. He made his bed, now he had to lie in it … alone. He didn't like it though; hated it in fact.

Now he would use the part of himself that caused this mess to begin with to make sure his children and the woman he loved were safe. He needed to show her all of himself, for the first and last time. And pray it was enough to push her away once and for all.

He walked up to her with a threat in his eyes.

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

Something in him changed a little. She had a feeling she was for the first time being allowed to see the other part of him; the part that worked for Sonny with efficiency and cold calculation. He was, almost literally, bringing out the big guns, determined that she would leave.

Elizabeth finally saw what she was up against, and was afraid. Not of him, never of him, but of what this meant.

This was final.

He was drawing a line in the sand. This conversation would decide their future. There'd be no more of the back and forth between them. One way or the other, it would end tonight.

"You never really wanted to see all of me," he said with a smirk. "You've had an idea of what I do. It was implied or insinuated, but we always conveniently skirted around it. Well now you've got it."

He got in her face to show her the truth.

"I'm a killer Elizabeth," his voice was steady and matter of fact, "a cold blooded, methodical, assassin. And I'm good at it. I couldn't tell you off hand exactly how many people I've killed, but you can guess that it's a pretty high number. I'm no better than the bastard who shot Mike in the back and left him to bleed to death alone in an alley. If Sonny ordered me to do that to someone, I would, without hesitation."

Jason reached into himself for the strength to do what needed to be done.

He grabbed her by the arms, tight. Her breath hitched in surprise, and he hated himself for it. Now he would see what he always dreaded when he looked in her eyes, fear. Fear of who he was inside.

"I let you see what I wanted you to. Just the edges, never the whole picture. You cooperated by accepting those pieces, and no more. Never questioning the rest, because you were afraid of what you'd find. And you were right to be. I'm capable of more than you can imagine. See … you don't know me as well as you think."

She surprised him with a half smile. Even the tight grip of his hands on her wouldn't deter her from her purpose.

"I know you … better than I know myself," she adopted his same tone of voice to make a point. His tactics wouldn't make her back down. "I know exactly what you're capable of … and what you're not. I know that you would never pump your body full of pills and cheat on me in our bed. I know that you would never raise your hand to our children in anger. I know that you love me with all your heart, the same way I love you. And I know you would **never **… do anything … to purposely … hurt me.

They stared at each other for a long moment. She looked away for a second, not able to push away the shame of what she would say next.

"But since this is the time for true confessions, I have to admit … that you are right about one thing. I allowed you to hide parts of yourself from me, because I was afraid. I was afraid of what I might see. Afraid … that there was a part of you I couldn't touch. It was as selfish as it was cowardly."

He hated hearing her talk about herself that way, but he couldn't show weakness. This was when he needed every ounce of will power he possessed.

"We both kept up barriers to protect ourselves. But I'm tearing them down, right now. What's happening is too important. I won't be scared, or shy away from the truth anymore.

She met his eyes with renewed faith, in them and in him.

"You kill people for a living. There … I said it. Out loud, with full knowledge and acceptance of what that means, and I didn't shatter into a million pieces like that vase over there." She tipped her chin in the direction of the pile of broken glass. "Do I like it? No. Would I rather you were something safer like a … school crossing guard? Sure. But I've **never** asked you to change for me! I have loved you for exactly who you are, and **finally** … I overcame the fear of what might happen and joined my life with yours. I realized that people search their whole lives for what we have, and some never find it. But we did! We're the lucky ones.

Her face became determined and strong.

"I'm not giving it up without a fight. Even if the one I have to fight … is **you**."

He backed her into the wall with a force that jarred her slightly. Hovering over her the way he was would have been frightening under different circumstances. If they were other people maybe, or if she were involved in a business matter. This, however, was more than personal. It was life threatening.

He was a threat to her being able to have a life with the man she loved; so there was no way she would lose this battle.

"You could fight me," he said, "but you'd lose. Unless I let you win."

They faced off with each other, both intent on getting their way. Only, she saw the chinks in his armor. His love for her had caused them, and it could never be made the way it was again.

He had her, physically. She was pinned to the wall, and he had all the power. But, she still had the upper hand, and smiled cockily at the knowledge.

"I've already won. I have something … that even your worst enemies can't claim."

She managed to move her arms just enough to grab the front of his shirt, and pulled him closer to her. They were face to face, their breaths mingling with one another.

"I'm. Not. Afraid. Of. You."

Each word was spoken softly, but made powerful by the conviction behind them. He was taken aback by the way she'd stood up to him. The passion with which she'd fought for him. He'd always wanted her to want him enough to fight for what they had. Tonight she did, but he never thought it would be against him.

How could he let her go now? She had taken his heart back when he tried to keep it from her.

He loved her more than he ever had in that moment.

"No?"

She shook her head slowly in answer, rolling it against the wall behind her.

Heat sparked between them. Their eyes consumed each other in anticipation of what was to come. Both knowing nothing would stop it, could stop it.

He slid his hands down her arms and grabbed her wrists, pinning them up above her head. He pressed his body fully against hers, bringing his face next to her cheek.

"Maybe you should be."

Elizabeth shivered at his voice in her ear. He grabbed her lobe with his teeth and nibbled lightly. His lips grazed along her jaw line to her mouth. His mouth hovered above hers for agonizing seconds as he breathed her in.

When she tired of his torture, she captured his mouth with hers.

She felt the kiss throughout her body as it infused her with heat. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, demanding a response she willingly gave.

Elizabeth lifted her body as far away from the wall she could and pressed it intimately against his; letting him know what she wanted.

Jason pulled his mouth from hers and they both gasped for air. She tried to kiss him again, but he pulled back slightly. He gave a sexy half smile at her eagerness.

"I thought you were in control," he said huskily.

"I am," she replied confidently. "Remember how this started. You wanted a divorce, now you want **me**. I'd say I'm winning."

While he was distracted by her words, she kissed him again. This time she made sure he wouldn't want to talk afterward.

She tugged at her arms, causing him to release them. Her hands moved beneath his shirt, skimming his toned stomach. She lifted the shirt up and he broke their kiss long enough to remove and toss it.

When their mouths were fused back together, he tugged at her shirt. The buttons went flying from the cotton blouse and clicked against the wooden floor. He peeled it from her body and released it to puddle at her feet. His hands returned to caress her breasts through the lace confines of her bra.

The friction of his touch and the rubbing of the lace on her nipples made Elizabeth moan in his mouth. The sounds she made drove Jason crazy. He wanted more.

He unfastened her jeans and slipped his hand inside. His fingers sought out the tight, wet place that fit him like a second skin. He dipped a finger between her moist folds and slid the moisture to her clit, barely grazing it before moving away.

She gasped at the sensation of his rough fingers on her most sensitive spot. He used the moment to move his mouth to her throat, nipping at the pulse point that fluttered wildly.

Impatient with the slow momentum, she grabbed his belt and began to loosen it. When it was free of the buckle, she slid it out of the loops with a quick snap and dropped it. Next her hands went to his fly, unbuttoning and unzipping until she had access to what she needed.

Her small hand wrapped around his shaft; the soft skin hiding steel beneath it. At her touch, Jason reached the end of his control and had to have her.

He pulled back and pushed her pants and underwear down and off her legs, leaving her in only her black lace bra. She pushed at his jeans until they fell to his ankles.

Jason grabbed her legs as she braced her hands on his shoulders and straddled him, wrapping them around his waist. No longer able to wait, he thrust home.

Elizabeth lost her breath as she felt him swollen and full inside her. She began to move, sliding over him in a slow rhythm. She bit her lip and groaned at how right they were together; perfectly fitted to one another.

He took control and pumped into her with powerful strokes, driving her towards her peak. The feelings he invoked were too much for her to absorb. She raked her nails forcefully across his back.

The sting on his flesh was an erotic companion to the softness of her inner walls milking him.

The anger, love, and passion collided in a potent combination. It intoxicated them with its intensity.

They loved each other until their bodies shook with the force of their release. Elizabeth called out his name as he growled into her neck.

Their breaths were labored and sporadic as they held onto each other; the solidity of the wall the only thing keeping them upright.

Jason lifted his head and looked at the woman who owned his heart. Words wouldn't come to him that expressed what he felt.

They shared a kiss that said everything.

**To be continued …**

Thank you all for your fantastic reviews! You're AWESOME!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the support!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes ---**

**Be warned: **Lovey dovey stuff here. **;o)**

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 19**

Jason stroked his hand softly across his wife's back. His eyes roamed over her sleeping form, cherishing every slight movement caused by her breathing. Her hair was splayed wildly across the pillow; shimmering brown and gold in the sliver of sunlight that passed through the closed curtains.

She was truly the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his life.

Being without her had seemed unimaginable last night when he'd decided to let her go. Now it was just impossible.

After years of them fighting their feelings for one another and hiding from what they felt in other relationships, they had finally become one. It tore him up inside that it had taken almost losing her to do it, but he couldn't regret what they'd discovered.

For the first time since he fell in love with Elizabeth, she'd actually fought for him.

So many times he had given up hope that they could be together; convinced that she didn't love him, or simply loved Lucky more. He was willing to let her go if it meant she'd be happy.

Last night changed everything. Yes, they'd already said they loved each other, but last night they proved it. Never had he seen his tiny slip of a wife so fierce and unrelenting. He was sure she would have physically fought him had she deemed it necessary, and he couldn't be absolutely certain she wouldn't have won. That's how determined she was.

He thought he was doing the right thing by letting go; freeing her to be safe and happy without him. She had shown him his mistake.

They were each others' happiness.

He'd always known loving her would be the best thing he'd ever do, but he didn't think he would bring that same richness to her life. It was his belief that she would be better off without all the danger and baggage that came with him. She seemed to see beyond that and into his soul.

There were times in his life he wasn't sure he had one. His chosen career gave most people that exact impression. They judged him on that alone.

Elizabeth never made him feel less than everyone else. She had a way of making him more human, more connected, more himself.

Any good in him was magnified by her presence in his life, and she felt the same about him. When she told him that he was in her heart, believing in her ability to survive until he could be there, he understood what she meant. Her faith in him gave him strength every day. Though he often felt unworthy of it, he was lifted by it all the same.

The most significant thing that happened last night was that his greatest fear had been faced and proven unwarranted.

Elizabeth was the most important person in the world to him, but in a way, he'd trusted her least. He now knew he'd done her a disservice.

He'd purposely kept her separate from his world under the guise of protecting her; but if he was honest with himself, that wasn't the real reason.

Carly was privy to what he did, as were Courtney and Sam. He had loved them and wanted them to be safe too, but they told him they could handle it and he'd let them. For some reason, with Elizabeth he always hid things more and evaded the subject. He'd told himself it was because she was more delicate and sensitive. In actuality, his motives were totally selfish.

Jason had dreaded her seeing "the enforcer". He never wanted to look in her eyes and see fear reflected back at him, or worse, loathing. It would have killed him for her to think he was nothing but a soulless thug who callously destroyed life.

She couldn't know how much it meant when she'd said she wasn't afraid of him.

Never one to put much effort into impressing people, Jason generally didn't care what they thought of him. The only opinions that mattered where those of the people he loved. Of that small group, Elizabeth was the one he sought approval from; it wasn't a conscious act, but her good graces were a place he longed to stay.

It was an odd thing, because she never made herself out to be better than anyone or more than she was. Others just seemed to naturally notice that she was special. They expected more from her and she strived to live up to their impossible standards, even to her own detriment. It was a pattern he'd noticed since they met.

It was the reason she'd stayed with Lucky so long; he could see that clearly now.

He was also fairly certain it was why Carly couldn't stand her.

That had taken him a while to figure out. His best friend had hated her since the night she saw them dancing at Kelly's years ago and ended up sleeping with Sonny. She somehow saw Elizabeth as having taken something away from her, when Carly was really her own worst enemy.

She'd taken their friendship as a personal affront, and an attack on her worthiness to be in his life by Elizabeth. Carly just didn't seem to understand that what they shared had nothing to do with her.

She saw him as a possibility she'd lost because of Elizabeth, but he knew they would have found their way to each other eventually. Something about one another drew them together like magnets. No matter what was thrown between them, be it a situation or a person, they couldn't stay away for long. Carly thought it was through calculated effort on Elizabeth's part; but it was just meant to be.

He couldn't speak for Carly, but he'd finally gotten the point.

As he looked at Elizabeth's peaceful face, Jason made a promise to himself. He would not take this miracle for granted. He would not be a stubborn idiot and push away the gift he'd been given. It meant working harder to keep her and the boys safe, but never had anything been so worth it.

He also had to realize what a strong woman he'd married.

It was sad to admit it, but they'd sorely underestimated each other. He'd thought she was too fragile to handle the complications that came with his business, and she'd been afraid to know that side of him for fear of losing him to it.

Fortunately, the love was able to cancel out the fear.

Whatever came next, they'd face together.

He noticed her eyes slowly opening and smiled, grateful that he'd see those deep blue eyes every morning for the rest of his life.

Elizabeth loved the sight that greeted her when she woke. Jason was propped up on one arm; the love she felt was reflected in his eyes.

"Hey you," she said teasingly, "how long have you been awake?"

"A while," he replied. "I just like watching you sleep."

"Well, I hope I wasn't too much of a disappointment," she responded lightheartedly. "I didn't do anything like talk in my sleep or snore, did I?"

"Not much." Jason kept a straight face as he watched her rise to the bait.

"What do you mean not much?" A cute pout adorned her face with the question.

"Don't be embarrassed. You just make this cute little sound like a foghorn when you sleep. Kind of like … " He proceeded to demonstrate with a noise that was a mix of a honk and a snort in short alternating bursts.

Elizabeth lifted up to lean on her elbows facing him; her mouth open in indignation at the very idea.

"I do not do that!"

"Yeah you do, but I'm starting to get used to it. It barely wakes me up at all." He managed to hold out for few moments, but the look on her face made him laugh.

Finally catching on to the joke, she smacked him on the arm. "Ha ha."

She tried for a look of reproof, but couldn't manage it. Waking up with him this morning, after everything that happened yesterday, was too wonderful to do anything but smile.

"I'm glad we can be like this," she said carefully. "I was so scared when you said you wanted me and the boys to leave."

Though she hated to bring it up, there was no pretending he hadn't said it. She also had to be sure he'd come to his senses and not had a change of heart during the night.

"You didn't look scared. You looked mad." He recalled the way she got in his face and told him how it would be. Just thinking of it made him smile.

"I was mad too, but mostly scared. I'm just relieved you changed your mind." She ducked her head, almost as if expecting a blow in the form of him restating his intent to divorce her. "You did change your mind, didn't you?"

Jason lifted her chin with his hand so she could see his eyes.

"I was wrong to push you away. I'm sorry." He saw her surprise at what he said. "You were right. I didn't give you enough credit. You are the strongest person I know. If you say you can handle everything that comes with my life, I believe you. I won't try to make that decision for you again, I promise. Can you forgive me?"

It was obvious that he was worried about her answer, so she put him out of his misery.

"Yes, I forgive you. Just don't go thinking you can live without me anymore." Her tone was of mock disapproval.

His answering remark was completely serious. "I never thought that. I was just willing to if it meant you'd be safe."

She raised a hand and rested it against his cheek, touched by his admission.

Jason wanted to prove to her how he felt, and that he'd always wanted her in his life. There was something he knew she wasn't aware of, and couldn't think of a more perfect time to show her.

He sat up in the bed on his knees and pulled her hand toward him. She took his hint and sat up to face him in the same position. He felt it was fitting that they were naked. In so many ways they were now totally exposed to one another. They'd stripped away all the barriers and found they were left with the only thing that mattered.

The love.

He took her left hand in his and looked at it. "You've never really taken a close look at your ring, have you?"

In confusion, she also looked at her hand. "I guess not. Why?'

When he went to remove it from her finger she felt a moment of panic. She tried to pull her hand away.

"What are you doing?"

Jason held to it firmly. "Trust me."

Those two words had new power over her, and she relaxed her hand again. He removed the band of etched platinum and turned it over between his fingers.

"The vine and the leaves are why I picked it. They made me think of the vineyards in Italy; I know how much you love it there." He eyes held a softness reserved only for her. "As long as I've known you, you've talked about going. Sometimes I think you must know more about it than the people who live there."

Elizabeth chuckled lightly. Her fascination with Italy was well known. It had been her greatest and seemingly untouchable dream for a long time.

"When I picked out the rings, the jeweler asked me if I wanted them inscribed. He said people sometimes had things written inside to remember the day or express themselves." He swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling like a teenager asking the girl he liked out for the first time. "I decided that … even if you didn't know how I felt, I could still tell you." He handed the ring back to her.

Elizabeth looked inside and read aloud the writing she found.

"_For Elizabeth, My Italy._"

She put a hand to her lips after an audible intake of breath. The words sank into her heart and warmed it with their beautiful sincerity. Tears gathered in her eyes as they met his.

He knew she had opened herself to him last night, giving all she had to hold them together. Now it was his turn.

"You are everything to me," he said as he took her face in his hands. "I will treat each day that I'm given with you as if it's the only one. I will try my best to be the man I see when I look in your eyes. And I will always be there when you and our children need me."

He wiped away the tears that escaped down her cheeks. "I can't promise perfection, but I promise you all I am." He took the ring and slipped it back on her finger.

Elizabeth smiled radiantly; her wishes all granted by this one perfectly imperfect man. He was so much more than she'd ever dared to want for herself, but she would take all that he offered and thank God for it.

She rose on her knees and kissed him with fervor. He responded passionately as he gently laid her back on the bed. His hands went into her hair, slowly working their way down her throat and further still.

A muffled cry came from the baby monitor as their son made his presence known.

Jason pulled his mouth slowly from hers and sank his face into her neck with a groan. She laughed at the disgruntled sound and kissed his temple.

"His highness has spoken," she declared. "I'll go get him."

He lifted his head and looked amused. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She kissed him again lightly and got up. A quick look around produced a robe for her to put on. Once it was tied in place she went to the door, turning to smile at him again before she left.

His morning plans having just changed, Jason took a shower and then decided to make breakfast for them all. When one of the boys was up the other was never far behind.

On his way to the stairs, he stopped to look in Jake's room. The baby had a strong grip on his mother's hand as she held his bottle, making sure it wasn't moving until he was finished.

Next he took a peek in at Cam. He was sprawled out on his train bed with the sheet twisted around one foot. His curly hair lay wildly on the pillow like his mother's. Jason smiled at the sight and went downstairs.

He was in the kitchen making coffee when he heard a knock at the door. Since he hadn't gotten a warning from Max, he wasn't as worried as he might have been. He answered the door and was treated to a gust of wind as Hurricane Carly swept past him into the house.

"I heard about the break-in Jase! Are the kids okay?" Carly went into the living room, dropping her purse on the couch as she took off her jacket.

"Yes, the kids are fine. I'm sure you meant to ask about Elizabeth, too?"

"Oh … yeah … her too," she mumbled.

Jason shook his head at her; sometimes she just didn't get it.

"I just made some coffee, you want some?"

"Thanks, I could definitely use some caff … " Carly turned around, looking at him for the first time.

The sight of him half dressed stopped her mid-word. His hair was spiky and damp, like he'd just had a shower. All he wore was a pair of gray sweat pants slung low on his hips which perfectly framed his washboard abs. The well defined chest and biceps didn't hurt the eyes either.

"Where are your clothes?"

Jason looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Clothes. You know … no shirt, no shoes, no service. Clothes."

"I'm in my house," he replied.

"That's no excuse to not be properly dressed. You never know when you'll have company … like … traveling salesmen or something."

She turned away from him and took a deep breath. "I am married, married, **married**. So … **so **married," she said under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," she responded quickly.

"Okay. You know you're not making any sense, right?"

"I never make sense without caffeine," she deflected, "so bring it on."

"Fine."

He gave up attempting to understand her. Sometimes deciphering Carly's way of thinking was as difficult as translating Spinelli speak.

Why couldn't he have friends that spoke English?

He walked past her to get to the kitchen when he heard her gasp.

"Oh my God Jason! What happened? Did you get in a fight?!"

He turned back again. "What are you talking about?"

"Your back." She reached up to touch the red marks she saw there, careful not to hurt him.

Jason looked over his shoulder and saw a set of scratches. He smiled when he realized what they were.

"I didn't know they were there. It doesn't hurt."

"That's not an answer," she said unsatisfied with his reply. "Did something happen in Florida?"

"No."

She became frustrated with his evasiveness. "Why can't you just give me a straight answer? And why are you grinning?"

"Am I?" He grinned a bit wider and headed for the kitchen again.

Unwilling to give up so easily, she followed him, fully intending to get the whole story, after she got her coffee.

He poured two mugs full and handed her one, which she breathed in before taking a sip.

"Mmm. Is this that new blend Sonny got from Colombia?"

"Yeah. I think we should put a warning label on it that says how addictive it is," he said laughingly.

Carly watched him from behind her mug. There was something different about him today, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, yet. She was not one to give up easily.

The sound of feet on the stairs drew her attention away from him. Elizabeth was soon standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Carly," she greeted her cheerfully. It actually sounded sincere.

_There is definitely something going on here_, she thought.

"Yeah, you too," Carly responded warily. She narrowed her eyes at the other woman, as if she could more readily see beneath the surface to what was going on.

Elizabeth walked over to Jason where he had a mug of coffee waiting for her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The exchange seemed ordinary enough, but the way they were looking at each other made Carly uneasy. Not necessarily in a bad way, but uncomfortable.

Jason moved to the refrigerator to get the eggs, when Elizabeth noticed his back.

"Oh Jase, your back," she said with concern.

_Finally_, Carly thought, _maybe __**she **__can get some answers_.

Elizabeth put her cup down and touched the red marks with gentle fingers. She placed a kiss on one set.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize."

He put his coffee next to hers and gathered her in his arms. "Hey … you can feel free to do it again … anytime."

He kissed her on the lips and gave her a hug. She laughed at his offer.

Carly was utterly lost. She looked at them hugging one another and rolled her eyes. Then she noticed Elizabeth's hands as she had them around him. They were draped across his shoulders in a familiar looking way.

She looked at the pattern of the marks on Jason. They were scratches that went in opposite directions, and had to have been made from a position like the one Elizabeth was in.

Her eyes widened when she figured out how they got there.

"**Oh God! **I don't need to know **that**!"

Jason and Elizabeth turned toward Carly at her sudden outburst. She was rubbing her forehead like she had a headache.

"Do you need some aspirin?" Elizabeth asked helpfully.

"More like a lobotomy," she responded.

Carly got up, still rubbing her head and started for the living room. Halfway there she stopped and came back for her coffee, since there was no alcohol nearby.

They watched her go and looked at each other questioningly.

"What's wrong with her?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"With Carly, that's a loaded question."

She giggled at the truth of that statement.

"Enough about her; back to you and me. When can we have another fight? I enjoyed it much more than I thought I would." He began kissing her throat.

"You **want **to fight now?"

"We can skip the fight and get to the fun part," he conceded. "I'm flexible."

He buried his face in her neck as she laughed. She smelled like soap, and must have taken her own shower. He just couldn't seem to get close enough to her.

_If Carly would just go home_, he thought to himself, _I could fix that_.

Jason moved his mouth to hers and silenced her laughter. There was nothing funny about the way he was making her feel. She felt a tingle start from her toes and travel up through the top of her head. It made her dizzy and crazy, but happy too.

His hand traveled up the back of her t-shirt to feel her skin.

That made her pull back.

"We need to stop," she said breathlessly.

"Why?" he drawled slowly.

Elizabeth started to wonder the same thing as he drew her back into the moment, sucking on her earlobe. She turned her face away before he could kiss her again.

"Carly is right **there**," she said urgently, looking toward the living room.

"So?" he said airily. "This is **my **house, and I'll kiss **my **wife, whenever I want. Anyone who doesn't like it … can leave." He thought for a second. "Actually, that's a good idea."

When he started to leave, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait … What's a good idea?"

"I'm going to tell Carly to go home so I can have sex with my wife."

He kept walking toward the living room.

"**Jason Morgan! **Get back here!" She started laughing uncontrollably; not putting it past him to do just that.

"If you do, I'll never hear the end of it," she said quietly. "She'll be impossible."

"And that would be different from now because … "

She couldn't really come up with an answer for that.

"Exactly."

She pulled his arms back around her waist. "It doesn't matter anyway, because I have to go. I promised Gram I'd come over today. If I don't, she'll hunt me down."

He didn't look happy with her plans.

"I'll get dressed and come with you then."

"Don't do that, then we'll have to pack up the boys, and it'll be a whole production. They aren't even ready and Cam's still asleep."

She placed her hands on either side of his face. "You can't go everywhere with me you know?"

"Well, if you're going to be logical about it … "

"I love you for wanting to though." She hugged him again tightly. "I'll go see Gram for a little while, and then you, the boys, and I can spend the day together."

Jason groaned, but agreed to her idea. "Alright, but since I'm being all sensitive and doing what you want, I reserve the right to pick the time and place for our next _fight_." He hiked an eyebrow at her to communicate his meaning.

"Deal," she said with a smile.

Elizabeth kissed him sweetly and leaned her forehead against his. "Have I told you how much more I love my ring now?" She drew her hand down to his chest so she could look at it again.

"I'm glad." He caressed her face reverently. "I love you so much."

"I love you." She kissed him again quickly. "I'll be back soon."

She walked out to the living room with him close behind, their fingers casually linked. Carly sat on the couch with her legs crossed, a scowl on her face.

"Bye Carly, have a good day," she said cheerfully as she got her jacket and bag. Even her sour disposition couldn't bring Elizabeth down today.

"Yeah, right."

Elizabeth looked sympathetically at her husband, seeing what she was leaving him to deal with.

"Bye," she told him.

"Hurry back," he said seriously.

She chuckled on her way out the door. The car was waiting for her when she came outside. She'd called Mark to let him know she was going out before her shower.

Max was in the car behind them along with her usual guard Francis. She waved back when he acknowledged her.

"Morning Elizabeth," Mark said as he opened the door for her. "Where to?"

"Morning Mark. We're going to my Grams'. She needs to see I'm okay after last night."

"I heard about it. I'm sorry you had to experience that."

He closed the door and went around to get in the drivers' seat.

"I'm going to make sure things go smoothly from now on."

Elizabeth was sure he meant his remark to be comforting, but she couldn't figure out why it wasn't.

- - - -

"**You're a complete moron!**" James told his partner.

The idiot couldn't do one simple assignment without screwing it up. Now he would have to smooth things over with their employer while their other accomplice finished the job.

"The boss is **pissed**, and I'm not taking the blame for your fuck ups!"

Cane touched his sensitive face, flinching in pain at the action. The bandage that sat there was spotted with blood.

"How was I supposed to know that crazy bitch would go Kung Fu Barbie on me and break my **fucking **nose?!"

He made a sickening wet sound in his nasal passage, to clear his airway.

"Well if you weren't such a chick, you would have been able to take her."

James sat against the table in the hotel room where they had their meetings. It was as disgusting as it was cheap, but it served its purpose when it came to privacy and anonymity.

"All you had to do was grab her," he said unbelievingly. "What the hell was so difficult about that?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting her to be packing."

Cane looked at the gun on the bed. He'd taken it with him once he heard the alarm go off in the house. There were all kinds of possibilities of what to do with it, but that was up to whoever was paying them. James was the only one in contact with him, so he'd have to find out what the next move was.

"I sure as hell wasn't expecting her to introduce her foot to my face." The pain was still fierce, and over the counter stuff wasn't helping much.

Doctors were out of the question for now. He was sure Corinthos and Morgan were looking in hospitals for guys with broken noses. He'd rather have it fall off than deal with those two.

"It's up to your brother now. Hopefully, he got all the brains in the family."

James looked at his watch. They had to wait for confirmation when the job was done, and then report to the boss. Though patience didn't really seem to be his employer's strong suit.

Elizabeth Morgan was the only thing standing between them and payday.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the **amazing** reviews everyone! As well as to all those who took a chance to read it for the first time! Much gratitude goes to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the support. **:o)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes ---**

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 20**

Elizabeth walked out of her Gram's house and shut the door behind her. She took a long deep breath and tried to calm her nerves.

She knew her grandmother loved her, but sometimes it was difficult to not just tell her to stay out of her life. She'd come over to show her that she was alright and ended up being treated to a patented Audrey Hardy lecture on the dangers of life with Jason Morgan.

Basically it was a long and well versed I told you so.

It wasn't like they hadn't argued about this before. She remembered how angry her grandmother had been years ago when she hid Jason in her studio, after she'd found him shot and bleeding in the snow. Of course, at the time the older woman thought they were just dating secretly, but Elizabeth knew the truth wouldn't have made her any less angry or judgmental.

Elizabeth was full of rebellion and righteous indignation then, defending Jason to everyone who told her how bad he was for her. She was determined to help her friend whatever the cost. Her reputation or safety weren't a concern in comparison with keeping him alive.

Even then she'd known how important he was in her life. His steady presence always gave her strength. She counted on him to make sense of the things that made no sense and calm her when the storm raged all around.

As strange as it might seem to other people, Jason Morgan with his dangerous and complicated life, brought her peace. He loved her with acceptance and no expectations. He trusted her and proved himself trustworthy by keeping his word. She never questioned his motives or his actions because she knew his heart, and there was no danger in it. It was the safest place she could ever be.

It was so clear to her, and she didn't understand when others couldn't or wouldn't see it too.

Her Gram meant well, but she had to accept that Elizabeth was a grown woman now and capable of making her own choices. They might never agree on her choice to spend her life with Jason, but she hoped that in time her grandmother would see how happy he made her and understand.

All she wanted to do now was get back to her family and enjoy them. She approached the car as Mark opened the door for her.

"Your grandmother is well I hope," he remarked as she got in.

"Yes thank you, she's fine."

He went around to the driver's seat and took off soon after. Elizabeth went forward a bit at the sudden movement.

"Whoa, take it easy there," she said.

She looked back to see if Max and Francis were left behind in the sudden rush. To her surprise, their car was no where to be seen.

"What happened to the other car?" she asked, confused but not alarmed.

"Oh, the guys got called away by Mr. Corinthos. I told them I could take care of you."

She looked up for the first time, having been preoccupied with thoughts of her disagreement with her Gram. It sounded odd to her that Sonny would call her guards away all of a sudden, especially after what happened the other day.

"Did anything bad happen?"

"No, not that they said," he replied. "In this business though, you learn not to ask many questions."

She nodded, completely understanding what he meant, though it still worried her. She went digging through her purse for her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm going to call Jason. I just want to make sure nothing's wrong."

"I'm sure he would have called if there was anything to worry about. Besides, if you call him, he'll just worry about you. That's not really necessary when we'll be there soon and you can ask him face to face."

Elizabeth saw the logic in what he said. She definitely didn't want Jason more worried about her than he already was. He'd seemed reluctant to even let her out of his sight when she left. That she didn't mind, but she didn't want him to fear for her safety.

"You're right," she admitted. "I'll just wait until I get home."

She dropped the phone back in her purse and relaxed in her seat, looking out the window at the scenery passing by. The slideshow of colors and objects reminded her of being on the back of Jason's bike, though it wasn't nearly as exhilarating. She hoped they could go for a ride again soon, but knew he'd probably be more cautious for a while after the break-in.

Her mind seemed to go to him without much provocation lately. Be it passing scenery in the car, any piece of leather from a wallet to pair of boots, or seeing anything that was a beautiful shade of blue. He'd taken over her heart and her head had been playing follow the leader. She supposed she'd get used to having everything she dreamed of one day, but right now it was too new and amazing.

She smiled at the idea of him being around to get used to.

"That's some smile you're sporting there," Mark commented. "Penny for your thoughts … if you're selling that is."

Elizabeth giggled a bit. "I'm not sure they're worth that much."

She liked talking to him. They'd become friends since he started driving her and the boys. He was always thoughtful of her noticing her moods and asking how she was. He'd been kind of shy with her at first, but she'd proven that she was down to earth. They had conversations about all kinds of things on their many rides.

"Let me be the judge of that; it's my penny."

Laughing this time, she leaned on her hand as she continued watching the scenery.

"I was just thinking about how rare it is to have everything you want. I seem to be pretty lucky that way."

"I'd say your husband's the lucky one. You're very special Elizabeth."

"Thank you," she replied, taken aback by the compliment. "That's sweet of you to say."

"It's just true."

Elizabeth looked up at the serious note in his voice. Her eyes met his in the rearview mirror, and she had a flash of recognition. Of course she saw him everyday, but it was something more disturbing. She searched her memory for a clue to what she'd noticed.

Mark put his focus back on the road, but she continued to watch the mirror. Something about the narrow space, the eyes watching her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, pulling Mark's eyes to the forefront of her mind. With nothing to distract her from them they seemed frightening; as if they saw too much.

The eyes became slightly darker but stayed the same shape, morphing and twisting into what she hadn't wanted to see. Out from them grew a ski mask that framed them eerily. The rest of the picture filled in until she was looking into the face of her attacker.

Elizabeth's eyes popped open in shock. They went directly to the mirror and saw the same eyes, a little lighter in color, but the same.

_It wasn't him though_, she thought, _it couldn't be_.

For one thing, his nose was just fine. There was no sign it had been injured at all. Other than that, she didn't want to believe he would be involved in anything like that.

Slowly she tried to piece together the information she knew about him. They'd talked about where he was from and his family. She recalled him saying he had a twin brother; a fraternal twin. They would possibly have the same shaped eyes of different colors.

Her mind fought the idea even as she realized it was true. A thousand questions reeled in her head. None had answers or made sense.

There wasn't time to process it. She had to figure a way out of danger, if that's what she was in.

She looked at her purse and tried to open it without him noticing. If she could get to her phone …

"Is everything alright?"

The sudden question startled her, but she quickly tried to cover it.

"Oh yes," she answered, a mild tremor in her voice. "I just remembered something I forgot to tell my Gram. I should call her while I'm … I'm thinking of it."

She scrambled for her phone and finally found it. Her fingers trembled as she attempted to use the speed dial to phone Jason. When she put it up to her ear there was just a series of high pitched sounds and no dial tone. She tried a second time with the same result.

"Problem?"

"My phone seems to be acting up." She looked outside and saw a gas station up ahead. "Could you stop at that gas station up there? I could use a payphone."

"It's that important?"

"Well, I can be pretty absent minded. I don't want to forget again."

Her fingers grabbed the door handle in anticipation of him stopping. When his speed stayed the same, she worried. When they passed the station, she began to panic.

"That's okay," she said in an attempt to placate him. "I'm sure there's another place around here … somewhere."

"I'm afraid not Elizabeth."

Slowly her eyes traveled up and met his in the mirror again. The ones she saw were still kind, but with an added air of menace thrown in.

"Why not?" she asked lamely.

"We're going on a little excursion. I have a feeling you figured that out just now."

"The only place I want to go is home." Her voice gained back a bit of it's strength.

"I would do about anything for you Elizabeth, but that's a request I can't grant."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

She tried to open the car door, willing at this point to jump from a moving vehicle to get away. It was securely locked, as were the power windows.

"There's no need to panic. I would never hurt you."

He looked at her with a measure of regret; as if sorry to be troubling her. It was the same look he'd given her before when he had to stop for gas on her way to work. For some reason it annoyed her.

This was completely insane, not inconvenient.

"You are hurting me if you don't take me home to my family," she pleaded.

He seemed to care for her somewhat and she hoped maybe that would win out over whatever possessed him to commit this act.

"I'm really sorry to do this, but it's the only way to save you."

What he said made absolutely no sense. He had to kidnap her to save her? Either he'd totally lost his mind, which was obviously a possibility, or she was missing something.

"Look Mark, I like you. I'd like to think that we've become friends. It's not too late to stop this before it goes too far." She hoped to reason with his rational side, if it still existed. "You have to know that my husband and Sonny won't let you get away with this."

"What's in motion can't be stopped now. I can only protect you the best I can."

He rolled up the privacy screen between them and she was alone.

She turned to the window with her feet in the air and kicked it. The bulletproof glass wouldn't break but she thought it might get attention from someone. Unfortunately, it was the kind where you could see out and not in. Wonderful if you were making out, but not during a kidnapping.

Once again her mind went to Jason. This time with very good reason.

- - - -

"I still can't believe what I'm seeing."

Carly watched as Jason stirred the pot of sauce on the stove, periodically adding a few spices.

"Jason Morgan is cooking a meal."

He lifted the spoon from the pot and held it up to her. "Taste this."

She noticed all the nuances of flavor that she associated with one of Sonny's meals and smiled.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "And it's actually edible."

"You're not half as funny as you think you are," he returned.

"Yes I am. I simply have a highly evolved sense of humor."

Jason shook his head at her. "Your idea of humor is the burping frog in those beer commercials."

Carly let out a bark of laughter just thinking about it. "Come on … You've got to admit, that's funny!"

He turned the heat down on the stove to let the sauce simmer. He'd decided earlier to make lunch for his family by way of marking a special occasion.

They were making a new start together. No more hiding or second guessing themselves and their choices. From now on they would just enjoy what they had and be thankful for it.

Truly, he didn't know it was possible to be this happy. For most of his life he'd just been, okay. He coasted through satisfied with what he did and where he was, or who he was with. But there was more to him now. His heart and soul had expanded to make room for three special people, and he was better because of it.

Should he and Elizabeth be blessed with more children, he would make room for them too.

He looked at the clock and noticed she'd been gone quite a while. Hopefully her grandmother wasn't giving her a hard time. He knew Audrey had never really been thrilled about them being together, and the break-in would only enforce that opinion.

He couldn't really blame her. He'd tried to keep himself from Elizabeth in her best interest, but it hadn't lasted long before he'd come to his senses. If Audrey could bring herself to give him a chance, he wanted to prove that he was worthy of it.

A knock came at the door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Could you get that?" he asked.

Carly went to the door and opened it. Soon he was joined in the kitchen by a disheveled looking Max and Francis. The sight of them made his heart jump. They were supposed to be guarding Elizabeth, but he didn't see her with them.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

Francis stepped forward to speak, feeling it his responsibility since he was entrusted with her care.

"I'm sorry boss, but …" He swallowed to rid his throat of the lump that formed there. Adequate words were nowhere to be found.

"But? But?!"

Jason came forward at the awful word and grabbed the man by the lapels of his jacket. He forced him back up against the wall with a thud and held him there.

"The next words out of your mouth better be 'she's fine'."

Max heard the lethal tone in Jason's voice. People knew not to mess with him when he got like this. He decided to speak, and quickly, before Francis ended up a stain on he floor.

"Jason, I'm sorry. She's not with us."

He turned toward him but didn't loosen his grip on Francis.

"Where is she then?"

"While we were waiting outside of Mrs. Hardy's, Mark came up to my window and started talking to me. I don't remember exactly what about. By the time I realized something was up, the other guy was at Francis' window. They each stabbed us with a needle. Whatever it was acted fast, because before we knew what hit us we were out. We woke up around the corner a little while ago and came directly here."

Jason noticed his breathing had sped up during Max's recollection of events. It felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He tried to absorb what he'd been told, but it wouldn't register.

"You're telling me Mark and some guy took my wife and you have no idea where she is?!"

Max had used all the words he could find in himself and simply nodded.

He slammed Francis against the wall hard, his reflex being to hurt someone. Then he released him, knowing it wasn't going to help him get Elizabeth back. That was the priority. He ran his hands through his hair trying to think; his rational mind doing its best to take over.

"Okay," he said to calm himself, followed by a deep breath. "Have you checked the tracking device on her car yet?"

"No," replied Francis, "we came straight here."

"It has to have been a while since he took her. He probably already disabled it, but it's worth a try. Max, call Spinelli and see if he can get a signal from it."

"I'm on it," Max said quickly before heading for the phone. He was glad to have something useful to do.

"Call Sonny and tell him what's going on. It looks like Zacarra might have made his move."

Francis took out his phone to make the call. He hated himself for letting his boss down and for failing his wife, but he couldn't dwell on it. All he could do was help get her back.

Jason leaned against the kitchen counter briefly. His mind raced with things to do, but his body wouldn't cooperate for a second. He felt in shock. He also knew he didn't have time to indulge it. Every moment he wasted meant Elizabeth was further away from him.

Carly came over to him and put a hand on his back. She could see how upset he was and wished she could help him. He then gave her the chance to.

"Carly, could you watch the boys? I need to go to Audrey's house. That's the only place we have to start."

"Absolutely. Whatever you need." She put a hand to his face and spoke to him with certainty. "She'll be fine Jase. You're going to find her."

He needed to hear that and was grateful she said it. He kissed her temple and went into the living room. Cam was on the floor with his coloring book. Jason hoped he hadn't heard his outburst before; scaring his kids was the last thing he wanted to do. He crouched down next to him.

"Hey buddy," he said as calmly as he could manage. "I have to go out for a while. Carly's going to give you some lunch. You be a good boy for her, okay."

"Okay," Cam replied, not looking up from his project.

He was glad to see his son didn't seem disturbed and probably didn't realize anything was wrong. He rubbed a hand across his curly head and down his soft cheek. His mother was in his every movement and feature; it almost broke Jason's heart.

He stopped by the playpen where Jake was napping and touched his head. Just the act of it helping him to focus on what he had to lose if he wasn't careful.

Losing Elizabeth was not an option.

Grabbing his jacket he went to the door and called for the two guards to follow. He prayed that when he came back, his wife would be with him.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for all the reviews you guys! They are great inspiration.

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for their support.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes ---**

I make reference to some Japanese history stuff in here. I was as accurate as I could be … so don't expect much. (_sheepish grin) _

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 21**

Jason pulled up in front of Audrey's house and jumped out of the car, followed by Max and Francis. The action of driving had helped him keep his cool; he also hadn't trusted them to drive fast enough for his taste.

He felt like he was moving at warp speed while the rest of the world crawled by. Every moment he didn't know where Elizabeth was, or with whom, ate at his gut like acid.

All indications were that this had to do with business, and the first name that came to mind was Zacarra. He knew exactly what the bastard was capable of, and it scared the hell out of him. It was sheer force of will that kept Jason from just finding him and beating the information out of him. He knew that would probably just put Elizabeth in more danger.

Besides fear for his wife's safety, and frustration at not knowing how to get to her, the dominant emotion inside him was anger. Most of it was directed at Mark. He'd entrusted the man with the most precious thing in his life and been betrayed. The rest of the anger was directed at himself for being so wrong.

There was no time for regret and self recrimination though; all of his concentration needed to go into the search.

Jason looked at the old house where Elizabeth's grandmother lived. He couldn't walk up to that door and tell her that her granddaughter was missing. For one thing, he knew her first instinct would be to call the police. They would just interfere and slow him down. He couldn't trust anyone to find her except himself.

The other reason he hesitated in telling her was a selfish one. He dreaded seeing the look of pain and accusation in her eyes. She had dared to trust him with her granddaughter's happiness and safety, and he'd failed them both miserably.

He scrubbed his hands down his face in an attempt to snap out of his self indulgent thoughts and turned to the two guards.

"Tell me everything that happened from the time you got here."

The two men went on to recount every second from their arrival at the house until they woke up and headed straight to him. Nothing he could glean from their recollections showed any hint of being suspicious. There was no way they could have seen it coming.

He walked over to the curb where they said Mark had parked and looked around. There were no signs of a struggle, so he hadn't forced Elizabeth into the car. For some reason that relieved him. Hopefully she hadn't realized anything was wrong and didn't know to be worried.

His mind continued to try and lead him to the worst possible scenarios, but he wouldn't let it. As far as he was concerned Elizabeth was fine and would continue to be until he found her and brought her home.

There was nothing here to go on; no evidence of anything out of the ordinary having happened. If it was about business, he could only hope that the kidnapper would make his demands known soon. Other than that he was flying blind.

"I want you both to canvas the neighborhood. That second guy didn't just appear out of nowhere. Maybe someone saw him arrive and got a license plate or description." Jason took a deep breath and looked down the street at all of the houses. For once he prayed for a nosy neighbor to be around. "Don't be obvious about it. Say you're looking for a relative that was supposed to come by and you think he got lost. Do **not **mention Elizabeth. I don't want this getting back to her grandmother until I have something good to tell her."

The men nodded at his instructions and started to walk in opposite directions to cover more area.

Jason's voice stopped them before they got far. "I'm taking the car and going to Spinelli's to see what he's got so far. I'll send a car back for you."

They nodded again and went to work. Jason headed for the car and slid into the driver's seat. His hands gripped the wheel as he stared ahead at the last place his wife was seen. He dropped his gaze to the wedding ring on his finger and promised himself he wouldn't stop until he had her back.

- - - -

Spinelli sat at his computer clicking away at the keys. He hadn't been able to establish a link with the tracking device on the car in which Elizabeth Morgan had been abducted. It was obvious that someone disabled it in anticipation of a getaway.

His brow furrowed at the thought of the Newly Wedded One being so cruelly snatched from her family. It took true darkness to be so heinous and bold.

The thought that one of Stone Cold's very own Protectors of the Night had betrayed him so thoroughly made him sick to his stomach. In Japan, such utter treason would be grounds for _Seppuku _or as Americans call it, Hari Kari.

Since she'd been staying with him, he and Georgie had satisfied their mutual love of movies with a compromise. He liked action movies and she liked old movies with subtitles, so they'd watched a few foreign action films. One had been about Japanese warriors and showed one committing _Seppuku_, which was a ritual suicide and disembowelment. It could be seen as an honorable way for samurai to die rather than fall into enemy hands or used as punishment for those disgraced or accused of treason against their master.

He certainly hadn't minded when the Fair One closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder during that part. It was the best part of the movie for him.

Right now however, he could only see the justice of such an act. He would rather go without orange soda for the rest of his life than to harm a friend. To betray one who had put faith in you was most unworthy and merited the pain and suffering that would be brought upon the perpetrator in the form of Stone Cold's mighty wrath.

All he had to do was track down said skeevy traitor and present him to his Sensei for disembowelment, or a righteous beat down; whichever.

His search had brought up all information on the Treacherous One known as Mark. His family and place of origin as well as work history sat before Spinelli on the screen. He'd carefully scanned through the pages looking for links to any enemies of Mr. Corinthos Sir or Stone Cold. Nothing looked particularly suspicious, which made him grunt in frustration. He wanted to have something hopeful to convey when asked for what he found.

A knock on the door startled him out of his musings.

"Who goes there?" he inquired.

"It's me Spinelli," came the voice of his mentor.

He opened the door and bid him entrance.

"Su casa es su casa," Spinelli imparted, referring to the fact that he was living there rent free at his master's gracious mercy.

Jason entered his old penthouse and saw the laptop open on the desk.

"Did you get anything on the tracker?"

"Alas, no. The Treacherous One diabolically disabled it. There are no new hits on the tracer program since the last time the car was taken out yesterday." Spinelli gave a look of contrition, as if he was the one at fault for the bad news.

Jason had expected as much, but couldn't stop himself from hoping anyway. He ran a hand through his hair to the back of his neck and squeezed, feeling the tension that sat there.

"Anything on Mark or who he might be working for?" Jason asked.

He had no cause to think the driver would do this for any personal reason, which only left him with suspicions and no answers.

"Sorry, nothing I've found gives any insight into the motive of the evil doer or his Dark Overlord. On the surface he seems squeaky clean."

"Damn it!" Jason rapped his fist on the desk causing the laptop and other things resting on it to shift. He rubbed his face with one hand and looked off to the side, as if remembering something. "I should have followed my instinct and went with her this morning. He wouldn't have **dared** try it with me there."

"Stone Cold, there's no way you could have foreseen the intentions of the Betrayer. '_None know what lies within the dark heart of man but God'_." Spinelli remembered reading that somewhere but couldn't recall where. He hated that his friend was beating himself up for something he had no control over. "None of us saw this coming. Even if you had been there, it possibly would have just delayed it happening, not stopped it."

"That's just it," he told the young man. "This shouldn't have happened at all and I'm the reason it did."

The hacker knew the best thing for his friend's state of mind was a direction to head in. He went to his laptop and pulled up a screen that contained a list he'd started making. With a click of the mouse his wireless printer began to spit out a sheet.

"I made a list of possible places the Spirited Spouse might be held," he said, handing over the printout. "They're all hangouts and places of familiarity for the Treacherous One."

Jason took the offered paper, grateful for a place to start. "Thanks, I'll get the men started on these." He went to the door and opened it before stopping to look back. "If you find anything else, call me immediately. I don't care how insignificant it seems; it could help."

Spinelli bowed reverently. "My cyber skills are at your command Stone Cold." He then looked sorrowfully at his mentor. "I have no doubt you will find your wife safe, and soon."

Unable to respond to the vote of confidence, Jason merely nodded his thanks and shut the door behind him.

The computer beckoned once more as Spinelli watched him go. A small chime sounded to alert him that another of his searches had been completed. He sat again at the desk to see what came up.

Pages of pictures appeared on his screen. A collage of the life and times of Mark Greer. He looked so infuriatingly normal as he posed with family and friends. There was no sign of the true evil within.

He enlarged one photo of him with a group of men at a bar. It looked like it was taken at a bachelor party. One of the men held a plastic ball and chain and wore a hat that said Groom across the front while the others smiled and pointed at him.

A sound came from the stairs and he saw Georgie coming towards him. She had paint on her shirt and some speckled on her face and hands in what she'd claimed was a calming shade of sea green.

All that mattered to him was that it wasn't pink.

Georgie had been staying with him since her attack; much to the chagrin of her perturbed papa the Commissioner of Police. She still hadn't told him what happened to her, and Spinelli wasn't about to push her to do anything she wasn't ready for. Her father simply believed they'd started seeing each other and decided to be roommates. That was the only thing that kept her parental unit from coming over and beating the snot out of him. She'd promised that they had their own rooms.

She said that she felt comfortable with him and wasn't afraid, which made Spinelli feel about twenty feet tall. Since he knew about her attack, she also didn't have to pretend she was okay when she wasn't.

He'd offered her the use of Stone Cold's old room for as long as she wanted.

In return for his hospitality, she'd wanted to do something nice for him. She came up with the idea of painting his regrettably pink room a more acceptable color that wouldn't threaten his masculinity every time he entered. He'd wanted her to choose the color, since decorating wasn't in his repertoire.

He offered to help, but she insisted on doing it herself. When she told him the task would take her mind off things, he'd relented.

Seeing the smile on her face as she approached, he was glad for his decision.

"I'm almost done," she said with a small exhalation of breath. "One more wall left. I just came to get a drink." She wiped her hands on the cloth she had in her hands and looked around the room. "Was someone here? I thought I heard another voice."

He shifted his chair to face her. "Stone Cold was here seeking information of a most dire nature." He took a breath before delivering the bad news. "The kind nurse Elizabeth, who helped you in your hour of need, has been taken by forces of unknown origin."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Elizabeth was kidnapped?!" At Spinelli's nod of affirmation she put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God! Jason must be out of his mind with worry."

"He is being his typical stoic self, trying to handle that which he can control. But his inner pain is apparent."

Georgie thought about how good Elizabeth had been to her after her attack. It helped to have someone that understood what she was going through and didn't push her to talk when she wasn't ready, but listened when she was.

She prayed silently that Jason would find her and bring her back to her kids.

"I don't want to bother you while you're working. I know you'll do everything you can to help Jason."

Spinelli smiled at her and ducked his head. "The Fair One is never a bother."

She smiled back at him and bit her lip shyly. The two of them had gotten much closer since she moved in. He was always trying to make her comfortable and keep her occupied with happy things. It gave her hope that something was possible between them.

Shaking herself out of her fanciful thoughts, she noticed he had pages of pictures on his laptop.

"Have you found anything pertinent?"

After reveling for a moment in her beautiful vocabulary, he turned to look at the screen.

"The Jackal has come up empty so far," he put up a finger in emphasis, "but he will prevail."

Georgie came over to him and put her hands on the back of his desk chair, leaning over to look at the pictures as he scrolled down the page. He tried not to get distracted by her nearness, but the flesh was weak. Shutting his eyes for a moment he absorbed her warmth and calming presence.

When a sudden gasp escaped her lips his eyes popped open to look at her. She looked ahead in horror and her face grew pale.

"What is it Fair Georgie? What has disturbed you so?"

Georgie pointed at the screen and Spinelli followed her finger to one of the thumbnails. He immediately knew what she'd seen. A click of his mouse enlarged the picture and made her back up in surprise, as if the subjects of the photo would jump out at her.

The Treacherous One stood with four men in the picture. One Spinelli knew was his fraternal twin brother. Two others were a mystery. The fifth man however, he was unfortunately too familiar with, and so was Georgie.

"You're … seeing the same thing … right?" she asked him shakily. "I'm not going crazy?"

He looked at her with her hand clutched at her throat, hating that she was reliving a nightmare before his eyes. He stood and carefully put his arms around her, willing to protect her from anything, including pictures of the demented and not so dearly departed.

Georgie turned her face away as she burrowed into his embrace. Spinelli simply looked in disdain at the photo and the face of the man who'd attacked her on the docks. The man he'd killed.

- - - -

Elizabeth tried opening her eyes, but her lids wouldn't cooperate. Her mind felt like it was cloaked in a thick fog. She was groggy and her body seemed weighted down.

Each breath came out labored, as if just waking was a chore. She concentrated on counting them and slowing them down so that she could regain her focus.

When she felt more in control she attempted to open her eyes again, and was successful this time. She centered her gaze straight ahead though her eyes kept slipping out of focus. In her line of vision was a wall made of brick or stone, against it was a table on which sat a bottle of water, a sandwich, and a cup of something that could be apple sauce or pudding.

Turning her face downward slightly, she could see she was lying on a cot. Trying to move her limbs wasn't an option quite yet, so she tried to recall the events that put her there.

She remembered going to see her Gram and getting a lecture on her choices. That part she could have gone without. Next she went out to the car and Mark had been solicitous as usual. It wasn't until they'd started talking that she'd gotten suspicious. Then his eyes had triggered her memory of the man who broke into her house.

It was still hard to believe that he was involved in any of this. He'd always been so kind to her and the boys.

She closed her eyes and silently chastised herself. The man had kidnapped her; he had certainly lost the right to the benefit of the doubt.

Her recollection continued with his confirmation that he was taking her against her will. Once he closed the privacy screen, she'd tried to get attention from any passersby.

A vague memory of smoke came to her, not from a fire but inside the car. It must have been some kind of drug, because she didn't remember anything after that.

She didn't know where she was or how she got there, all she knew was that she had to find a way out. There was no doubt in her mind that Jason was looking for her, but she could definitely try and do her part.

She only hoped he wasn't blaming himself for what happened to her. Her husband's face drifted into her head and lingered, like a dream she'd once had and was trying to get back to.

Actually, that's exactly what he was.

The thought of him trying to get to her gave her strength and she managed to move her arm in front of her. Bracing it on the thin mattress, she tried to push herself up. It took a lot of effort and a couple of minutes, but she ended up in an upright position.

The cot she was on could barely be called a twin size. She was pretty sure even Cam's train bed was wider. It was pushed up against a wall like the one she'd seen. She scooted back a bit and leaned on it to gain her equilibrium.

In her new position she had a better view of the room. It was longer than it was wide. To her right was another wall, to the left the space stretched out along a cement floor to another far wall. The wall before her was interrupted just beyond the table she'd seen by a set of wooden stairs.

The decision to see where they led was immediate, and she would as soon as she was steady enough to do so without falling down them and landing on her head.

Scattered about were some boxes and knick knacks. There was also a washer and dryer in an alcove under the stairs. Everything she saw indicated that she was in someone's basement.

She wondered if all the occupants of the house were aware she was being held there. If she screamed would anyone come to help her?

It was a chance she didn't dare take until she had more to go on.

First she had to get her wits about her and get her strength back. Fortunately she was beginning to feel more normal. Her arms and legs weren't as lead like. She thought the water might help and decided to try out her sea legs.

She scooted forward carefully and placed her feet on the floor. The solid feeling of it was comforting. After a deep breath she tested her balance by rising slowly, her hands still holding onto the metal edge of the bed. Once she felt steady, she let go and lifted to her full height. A small wave of dizziness hit her but she held her arms out to make sure she wouldn't fall.

A step was next on her to do list; that accomplished, another followed. Before she knew it she found herself leaning on the metal table she'd aimed for.

Elizabeth reached out and grabbed the bottle of water and twisted the cap. She was relieved to find it had been sealed. A long drink proved to help her energy level a bit as well as to remove the cottony feeling from her mouth.

The sound of footsteps drew her attention above her head. Hearing them move toward the stairs she made her way to the cot. There was no need to show her captors how much of her strength she'd regained.

She sat just in time to hear locks clicking and turning on a door and a set of heavy steps on the stairs. A pair of men's shoes came into view and gradually became a whole person, one she recognized.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Mark said to her. "I was worried when you were out so long."

She tried to remain calm in her answer, though anger bubbled beneath the surface.

"I don't know why you'd worry, when you're the one who knocked me out."

He had the nerve to look ashamed. "I'm sorry that was necessary, but I couldn't have you drawing attention."

She turned her head away to show exactly what his apology meant to her.

Mark released a breath of exhaustion. "Well, I brought someone to meet you. I imagine you'd like to know who your … **host **is."

That statement effectively reclaimed Elizabeth's attention.

"Sure," she said sarcastically. "I can't wait to meet the person responsible for my being **here **instead of home with my family. It'll be the highlight of my day."

When he approached the stairs again, some of her bravado slipped. She expected to see some rival of Jason and Sonny's who was making a power play for their territory. Generally mobsters didn't play nicely with others, so she was grateful to be in as good shape as she was.

Mark came back and Elizabeth heard another set of feet on the wooden slats. Surprisingly, they weren't as heavy sounding.

"Elizabeth, this is your host … Mrs. Zacarra."

Mark swept his hand toward the stairs as a pair of black heels descended.

Elizabeth was surprised to hear that a woman was holding her. Why would Mrs. Zacarra want her? Was she performing some kind of preemptive strike to keep Sonny from harming her husband?

She was about to get her answer.

A petite young woman made her way out of the shadows and came towards Elizabeth. The sight of a face she knew shocked her to the point of almost fainting. She put a hand out in front of her to keep from teetering over on the cot.

"Hello Elizabeth," the familiar voice said. "Long time, no see."

Standing there looking the part of the wife of a mob kingpin, she crossed her arms and curled her lips up in satisfaction.

Elizabeth could do nothing but stare. When her own vocal chords finally cooperated, she only managed one word.

"Sam?"

**To be continued …**

Thank you to all the reviewers for the great feedback!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board buds for the support!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes ---**

This chapter goes into some back-story, so I hope it's not confusing.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 22**

"Sam?"

Elizabeth stared in utter shock at one of the last faces she could have expected to be before her. Jason's ex-fiancée Samantha McCall, apparently now Zacarra, stood watching her from the middle of the concrete floor.

To say she seemed pleased with herself would be an understatement.

"I … I … d … don't understand," Elizabeth stuttered; her brain unable to absorb the new information.

"You don't look happy to see me," Sam scolded with a pout. "I'd think in your situation, a familiar face would be welcome."

Elizabeth raked a hand through her hair and took a breath. She needed to recover quickly from this surprise turn of events. Though she didn't understand what was happening, it was not the time to give more of an upper hand to her captor. Gathering some of her composure again, she responded.

"A familiar face **would** be welcome, if it were one I could trust. Obviously you don't fall into that category. You know … with the kidnapping and all."

"I suppose you do have a point there. I am trying to be a good host though. You have a place to sleep, food, water, and there's even a bathroom over there."

Sam pointed towards a doorway Elizabeth hadn't noticed on the other side of the stairs. As glad as she was to see it, there was something she needed even more than a bathroom; answers.

"What I'd really like is an explanation for why I'm here **at all**."

Sam rubbed her chin and pondered the question. "That **is **a long story, but seeing as you're not going anywhere … what the hell!"

She snapped her fingers and another man came down the stairs. Tall and dark with what Elizabeth would call a greedy gleam in his eye, he did what she assumed was his job and looked, imposing. He stood at his boss's side and waited for instruction.

"Get me a chair," she ordered him. "I'm going to visit with my guest for a while."

Elizabeth had no choice but to sit and listen as Sam regaled her with the sordid story of how she became Mrs. Zacarra. Though she did need to know what had prompted her kidnapping, she hated being subjected to the victorious look on the other woman's face as she recalled all of her manipulations and plans.

It was obvious she was thoroughly enjoying herself at Elizabeth's expense.

Sam McCall had left Port Charles defeated, not that she would admit that to the woman sitting across from her. That was a secret she kept confined to her heart, and only took out to fuel her anger in the lonely hours of the night.

She'd first come to New York with motives that only she knew about.

Money had been a motivating factor throughout most of her life. Her adoptive father was a con man and taught her everything there was to know about getting what you want by any means necessary. If someone else got trampled in the process, you just stepped over the carcass and moved on.

When she'd come to town looking for the Dead Man's Hand, an infamous set of playing cards coveted by many for their supposed luck, the plan had been to get them and be gone before anyone even noticed. That entire fiasco ended up getting her stranded in Port Charles. She often wondered how different her life might have been if she'd just left after the cards were out of her hands.

Instead she had fallen into old habits.

No one in Port Charles was aware of her former life's "work". As a way of supporting herself and her mentally impaired brother Danny, she'd taken to marrying men using a false identity, then stealing them blind and leaving before they were any the wiser.

It worked well enough for her until one of her husbands, Bill Munroe, had caught onto her scheme and almost killed her. Fortunately she managed to kill him first. The ensuing investigation backed up her story of self defense and she was let go. The close call left her wary of trying that con again and she tried her luck for a time at diving for salvage, but once her plans with the Dead Man's Hand fell through she found herself heading in the same direction.

Rich men just seemed to fall from the sky and into her lap in Port Charles. First she'd gotten involved with Jasper Jacks which gained her ownership of a yacht called _The Haunted Star_. However, a dispute with another supposed owner, Luke Spencer, sank any plans she might have had for it.

Next she found herself as mistress to a mob boss named Sonny Corinthos. He was charming enough and kept her comfortable, so she hadn't cared that he was married. They'd gotten along great; until she found out she was pregnant.

That was a complication she hadn't counted on, and one she'd been determined to rectify. There was no way she could have the life she wanted with a kid hanging off her hip. She'd decided to do something about it, but wasn't sure what. Abortion and adoption were the only options, but then she realized there was a third.

Sonny had a real soft spot for kids, and was willing to do anything for his. When he offered to take care of her and the baby, she was practically deafened by the sound of cash registers ringing in her ears. A windfall was hers for the asking.

Then the jerk had the nerve to reconcile with his wife.

Sam was certain that her plans were ruined. Luckily Sonny had a back-up plan named Jason Morgan.

That was where her life started to spin out of control.

Jason was kind to her, and loved the baby before it was born. He was more than willing to be a father to her baby so that Sonny could stay with his family.

She hadn't meant to fall in love with him. The word had never applied to her except with Danny. Jason just wore down her defenses with his concern and caring. His love for a child that wasn't even his inspired her to become attached too. He showed her a wealth of possibilities where she'd seen only dollar signs, though she knew the fact that he was rich gave her extra incentive to fall deep into the dream he wove for her.

The dream of them being a family and having someone to take care of her became all she lived for. The baby was the centerpiece of that family.

When her daughter died, the dream began to die too. It felt like she was going crazy for a while, but Jason held her together. He showed her that he wouldn't abandon her and she came to depend on his being there. She wanted him there, needed him there; and she never needed **anyone**.

The death of her baby bonded them, but she knew it wasn't enough. He would get bored with her and leave her for someone else, she knew he would. The only way to keep him with her was to get pregnant again.

Jason loved kids. He was beyond attached to Sonny's, so she knew he would be over the moon for one of his own. She convinced him to try and she was optimistic that it would happen.

Before it could, a series of things happened that blew her plans all to hell.

She was finally engaged to Jason; though that mostly happened in an attempt to adopt a baby named Hope, before she knew she could get pregnant again. When the adoption fell through she still was hoping they'd have their own baby.

Then she was shot by a bullet that was meant for Jason. It was definitely an unpleasant experience; an unpleasantness that was magnified when he broke up with her while she lay in her hospital bed. He said it was for her protection, but she didn't want safe, she wanted him.

The fact that she'd recently discovered she was adopted and that her biological mother turned out to be a woman she hated named Alexis Davis, only exacerbated the situation. Alexis was on a power trip and wielding her maternal power over her brand spankin' new daughter by making decisions about her medical care and her choice in men.

It became an obsession for Alexis to keep Jason away and Sam was just as determined to get him back. She knew that the more time he had to get used to her being gone, the less of a chance she had to make that happen. Absence would not make the heart fonder in this case.

Sam became enraged at Alexis for meddling, and Jason drew some of that ire by refusing to see how perfect she was for him.

When she got out of the hospital, with nowhere to go, Alexis offered Sam a room in the home she shared with her other two daughters Kristina and Molly, and her husband Ric.

A plan for revenge began to take shape in Sam's mind once she moved in. She could kill two birds with one affair.

Ric Lansing, as the D.A. and hated half-brother of Sonny, was Jason's worst enemy. Sleeping with him would hurt Jason as well as her self-righteous mother.

It started out subtly. She wore flimsy little outfits around the house and teased Ric to within an inch of his life. He was just slimy enough to fall for it; or more likely, just horny enough to not care with the added bonus of pissing off Jason by boffing his ex.

It all came to a head on the night Port Charles had blackout; which turned out to be the worst night of her life.

She and Ric drank a sufficient amount of alcohol to look attractive to each other, and consummated their revenge on those they hated.

The one thing Sam hadn't counted on was Jason showing up and seeing them together; the second thing was that he would find comfort in the arms of his ex, the very married Elizabeth Spencer; the third was that the bitch would have the nerve to get pregnant with the baby Sam was supposed to have.

It was like the perfect trifecta of events that could completely fuck up her life.

When she found out about Elizabeth and the baby her head had almost exploded from a cocktail of anger, blame, and pain. The unfairness of a woman who already had a family taking away the one she'd worked so hard to build sent her reeling, and she couldn't come back from it. Instead the sensation just picked up speed and fed her determination to make things the way they should have been.

Jason had cooperated for a while. Even after they'd both come clean about their respective one night stands, they'd decided to try and stay together. When Carly told Jason that a paternity test proved Elizabeth's husband Lucky was the baby's father, Sam felt relief like she'd never known.

Finally, she and Jason could get back to creating the dream family she wanted.

The Metro Court hostage crisis was a catalyst for everything bottoming out for her. Not only had Sam found out prior to it that she would not be able to give Jason a child, but Elizabeth choose then to tell Jason that he was the father of her child.

She'd envied the other woman's pregnancy even when she thought it was Lucky's baby. Finding out it was Jason's destroyed her, but she held it in. She knew he would never be able to turn his back on his child. It was what she'd counted on to keep him with her when she got pregnant.

She would have tried to live with it, if she hadn't seen what was starting to happen between them.

Jason was always calling Elizabeth and asking how she was. He asked about her OB/GYN appointments and looked at the ultra-sound pictures in awe. Elizabeth had invited him come to the doctor with her and see the baby, but Sam successfully nipped that in the bud. A few strategic tears and a guilt trip kept Jason home with her each time.

Every opportunity was used to be near him. She tried to keep him in sight when he wasn't working, but they would sometimes run into Elizabeth on the docks or around town.

Sam could see the way he looked at her, like she was a precious doll he wasn't quite good enough to touch. But the saintly mother-to-be would find a way to manipulate him into touching her anyway; always telling him when the baby kicked and practically jumping on him when he'd ask to feel it.

He might have been fooled by her innocent act, but Sam wasn't. Though it ripped her heart in half to see them together, she played the role of the understanding girlfriend to the hilt. Then a solution to her problem hit her.

The problem wasn't the baby, it was Elizabeth.

She began making little comments to Jason about what a happy family she, Jason, and the baby could be; how she would love the baby like her own. Gradually she brought up the subject of them suing for custody, and that they could give the baby a home with two parents unlike Elizabeth who was getting a divorce.

That was when the problems began. She and Jason argued about it constantly. He always defended Elizabeth and said what a wonderful mother she was; that he would never take their child from her.

Sam wanted to scream from the rooftops at the injustice of it all. Why did that fake bitch get everything she ever wanted, while Sam had to struggle for every crumb?

The constant fighting and ensuing silences caused damage she couldn't fix. He started going out every night on his bike and not coming back until morning. It drove her crazy that he shut her out, but continued to talk to the ever perfect Elizabeth. She'd seen them talking on the docks a few times and wanted to rip every hair out of the woman's head.

She knew she had to take drastic measures then. The baby was due in a few weeks and would get his full attention; it was now or never. Sam had to make him see what he was losing; a woman who would do anything for him.

One night, during their usual fight, she packed her bags and left; after making sure he knew all the ways he'd hurt and disappointed her. She laid it on as thick as possible to make sure he would come after her.

Unfortunately, she'd miscalculated Elizabeth's hold on him.

Sam had left an easy to follow trail for Jason and waited in a little hotel in Miami for him to show up; expectedly contrite and begging her to give him another chance.

Elizabeth's due date came and went, with no word from Jason. She panicked and knew she couldn't wait anymore to find out what was happening. To keep a low profile, she called someone who hated Elizabeth almost as much as she did.

Maxie Jones worked in a boutique in the Metro Court Hotel, where Sam used to work. They'd chatted in passing a couple times, but hadn't become what you'd call friends. The biggest thing they had in common was an intense loathing of Elizabeth Spencer.

Maxie had easily promised to keep their conversation to herself, and went on to relay the information she wanted. Apparently Elizabeth had given birth to a bouncing baby boy whom she and Jason named Jacob Martin; Jake for short.

That was nothing compared to what she heard next. When the word "wedding" left Maxie's lips in reference to Jason and Elizabeth, Sam let loose a scream that certainly must have deafened the younger woman.

After calming down slightly she listened while the rest of the story came out. The two were getting married at the Quartermaine Mansion before family and friends in a matter of weeks; after having just purchased a home outside of town.

Sam calmly thanked Maxie for the info and hung up; she then proceeded to destroy her hotel room, leaving it looking like it'd been hit by a Category 5 hurricane. Management hadn't been happy about it, but she'd reimbursed them with the dregs of the money she'd squirreled away from her many marriages and kept them from calling the police.

She felt at loose ends and didn't know what to do. Her world had crumbled all around her because of one woman. After wandering around the city in a fog for a couple of days, she ended up at yet another in a long list of bars. She knew fate had led her there when she'd come out of the ladies' room and heard the tail end of a conversation from a back room. Whispered men's voices drifted to her as she passed, along with a very familiar name.

Sonny Corinthos.

It stopped her in her tracks and made her hide long enough to hear more. Some big shot named Anthony Zacarra was looking to make moves in New York, and had heard that Sonny was the man he'd have to go through.

That name stirred up all of the betrayal and rage she felt, and the pain her heart had sustained. Her mind latched onto the other name she'd heard; Anthony Zacarra. Somehow she knew he was the key to getting back everything that had been stolen from her; the life she'd been denied.

The first thing she did was research Zacarra. It was nothing new to her after all the cons she'd run. The main rule of the game was, know your mark.

It was only after she learned more about him and what drove him that her plan began to take shape.

Sam slipped back into her old ways like a comfortable t-shirt. She found out all she could about his late wife and made herself over in the woman's image. The demure disposition, the modest yet elegant clothes; she had it all down perfectly. Her initial "in" was posing as a charity worker for a church. She'd managed to become friendly with one of the kitchen staff and wangle some dirt on the first wife and where she'd gone wrong; since she'd gotten herself killed.

She avoided all the pitfalls and worked her way into his life with practiced ease. He was smitten with her immediately. In a matter of weeks Corinne Riley, the alias she adopted to keep him from finding out Sam McCall's connection to Port Charles, became Mrs. Anthony Zacarra.

She still had the goods. Anthony had totally fallen for her, and was oblivious to his part in her plans.

The fact that he was about to go up against Sonny and Jason was the only thing that made it all work. She knew her new husband had a reputation for getting what he wanted no matter who got in the way; which was exactly what she needed.

Her feminine wiles, along with the Zacarra name, got her access to help of the backstreet variety. She found some low rent goons to do her bidding and set things up when she felt the time was right. By keeping her ears open and paying attention, she discovered Anthony's moves before he made them.

He never suspected a thing of his sweet and devout young wife. The occasional roll in the hay and bout with her husband's erratic mood swings were the only price she had to pay for getting what she was after.

Jason.

Since Anthony was already on the track of going after Sonny's territory and acquiring Skye Quartermaine's waterfront property, all she had to do was piggyback his moves with some of her own.

Anthony had made it much easier by moving the two of them to New York to be closer to the action. She was able to keep an eye on the idiots she'd hired and their progress.

It was a good thing she had, or it would all have gone up in smoke.

She'd met with one of them on the docks to finalize some plans when he'd noticed some girl watching them argue over the timetable she'd set up. He'd taken off after her and Sam never saw him again.

What happened to him didn't concern her; as long as he and whoever he'd chased didn't mess up her plan.

When Anthony had Mike shot, she knew it was time to make her move. She'd sent Cane to kidnap Elizabeth from her house, using the information his twin brother Mark had retrieved.

She still couldn't believe her luck that one of the men she'd hired was related to the man who drove Elizabeth and her kids. That convinced her that she and Jason were meant to be; everything was going too smoothly for her to think otherwise.

Then the idiot she'd sent to do the job fucked it up and ended up getting his nose broken by Super Mom. When James called and told her, she'd had a royal fit.

Plan B had been enacted and Mark was picked for the second attempt. Elizabeth wouldn't suspect her faithful driver of anything suspicious.

Sam was glad to see she was right. Here she sat before the object of her hate, on the verge of getting everything she ever wanted.

All that was left was the cleanup.

She'd only decided to share the basics of her plan with her captive audience, and therefore left out all that happened before she met Anthony. This bitch didn't deserve to know how much pain and suffering she'd caused as far as Sam was concerned. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction. All she was worthy of knowing was how easily Sam had bested her, and how much she was going to enjoy taking everything Elizabeth loved away from her.

"Well," Sam said as she rose from her seat, "now you know how you came to be in these lovely accommodations. Let's see … Did I forget anything?"

She put her perfectly manicured hand up to her chin and pretended to think.

Elizabeth glared at her and pushed her hair back from her face.

"Yes. You forgot to tell me **why **I'm here."

Sam laughed lightly. "You're right! How silly of me. That **is **the most important part isn't it?"

She began to walk toward the stairs with a spring in her step; the thought of Elizabeth's wondering and fear making her feel better than she had in ages. Turning around again, she smiled at how disheveled and defeated the other woman looked.

"The answer is simple. You're here to die."

With that she and her two employees walked upstairs and locked the door behind them.

Elizabeth closed her eyes when she heard the loud click of the lock. The tears she'd held at bay rolled silently down her cheeks as she sent up a prayer that she would see her family again.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the great reviews everyone, and to all of you who have signed up for my alerts! Thank You to my Soaps GH Message Board crew!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes - - -**

I love these characters, but I don't own 'em, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 23**

Georgie watched from the couch as Spinelli paced back and forth in front of his laptop. He'd been moving ever since he called Jason and told him there was new information about who took Elizabeth. From the way he abruptly took the phone from his ear mid-sentence, she could only assume that Jason had hung up immediately after hearing the words to make his way to the penthouse.

She looked over at the laptop where the picture they'd discovered still filled the screen. Shock was the least of her emotions when she'd once again seen the face that haunted her nightmares. Every shadow and crevice was burned into her memory.

The remembered feel of his hands on her could still make her flinch in reaction. Her skin crawled at the thought of what would have happened if Spinelli hadn't saved her.

She turned her eyes back to him as he continued to move. His arm was crossed in front of him, supporting the other while he bit his finger nail.

_My hero_, she thought affectionately.

He was an unlikely one, but one nonetheless. The fact that he'd actually killed someone for her never left her mind. She wondered if he thought about it as much as she thought about the attack. He did his best to not talk about that night unless she brought it up; and then they only discussed what happened to her.

She wanted to be there for him the way he was for her, and so she just waited. When he was ready to talk about it, he would. For now she just wanted to stop him from driving himself crazy while wearing a hole in the carpet.

"Spinelli," she called to him.

He stopped immediately at the sound of Georgie's voice. She had that effect on him. Her every utterance and movement caught his attention. Part of it was that he worried for her state of mind and being; the rest was that he simply loved her.

It had taken him a while to realize it, but the truth finally did a flying double reverse spin kick to his heart.

Having feelings that involved another living, breathing human being was new for him. Most of his life had taken place on the cyber plain; humans having done nothing but disappoint him with their indifference and lack of computer savvy.

Besides Stone Cold and the Blonde One, Georgie was the first person to really bother with him. His Granny had been good to him of course, but never really got him. Stone Cold treated him well and listened when he rambled about random data. The Blonde One was a good friend, but they mostly talked about her when they were together.

Georgie was the first person to ever truly understand him; and the first to ever bother and try to decipher his distinct dialect. She didn't just listen, she heard him.

She had the most beautiful soul he'd had the pleasure to encounter, and was grateful for her gracing his mundane existence with its light.

He'd conversed with his Sensei many times on the subject of the fairer sex; on their care and feeding as well as how to endear oneself to their highly coveted and complicated hearts.

Stone Cold's main advice had been to listen. Georgie's brilliant mind and fascinating take on the world made that easy enough. The other part of his sage counsel had to do with trust. According to him, without trust love couldn't last.

Their recent ordeal certainly strengthened that bond between them.

It had become so he couldn't imagine being without her. He could only hope she felt the same once he gathered the courage to tell her how he felt.

He was sure that Stone Cold must feel the same if not more intensely for his missing Mrs., and was in anguish at being unable to help her. It was therefore imperative for Spinelli to do what he could to help the man who had enriched his life and brought him into the orbit of the woman who owned his heart.

He answered his Lady's call. "Chess Air Lon?"

He removed his chewed thumb from his mouth for a second attempt.

"Yes Fair One?"

"Why don't you come and sit down with me, before you gnaw your finger off."

A nervous breath left him as he went to join her.

"I'm just anxious for Stone Cold's arrival. I want to set him on the correct path in pursuit of the evil minions of darkness."

Georgie placed a calming hand on his. "You've done the best you can. No one else would have even been able to find that much."

Spinelli gave a small smile in appreciation of her faith in him.

He'd searched the internet before making the call to get a place for the Protectors of the Night to begin their quest for the Fair Elizabeth. Some fishy things had come to light when he cast his net out on the web. There was a gang of suspects with no motive, a gaggle of gangsters with no connection, and a confused Jackal with no clue.

Frustrated and out of orange soda, Spinelli was feeling the pressure. In this matter, he could not let his mentor down. It was his fervent wish to help bring an end to the suffering of the Morgan household.

A knock came at the door and startled him.

"Spinelli, it's me," Jason called out.

He gathered his scattered marbles and answered.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Jason got to the point. "What've you got?"

"Well," Spinelli said, pausing to look at Georgie. "After you left earlier … the Fair One and I noticed something in the photos that came up from my search on the Treacherous One." He pointed to his laptop screen to bring attention there. "It turns out that we know him."

Jason looked carefully at the face Spinelli showed him. "Who is he?"

"That would be the Demented One whom the Jackal … offed … in defense of Fair Georgie."

Jason stared at him in confusion, and then looked to Georgie. "In English please?"

"He's the man who attacked me on the docks."

While the information sank in, Jason tried to see if he knew any of the other men in the picture. Where they enemies; associates? What would they want with his wife?

"I don't recognize anyone but Mark and the one next to him; his twin. Did you identify the others?"

"Affirmative," Spinelli replied.

He grabbed a folder he'd compiled and opened it on the desk. It was filled with the pictures and profiles of the men in the photo.

"First we have Mark Greer; formerly trusted driver and now hunted member of the minions of darkness. Then there is Cane Greer; twin of the Treacherous One. A former citizen of cell block B, his hobbies are auto theft and armed robbery. Bachelor number three is James Conlan; once a runner for the Corelli family, he is now a budding entrepreneur in the chop shop industry. Next we have Dr. Harry Mason; apparently the only one in the group without a record or psychotic tendencies. He is a dentist who lives with his lovely wife and son in Great Neck."

Having tossed out each photo in accordance with their description, Spinelli paused with one in his hand. He looked in hatred at the face it held.

"Last and most certainly **least**," he said as he slapped it down on the wooden surface. "The über evil and thankfully thwarted menace known as Kevin Dunham. May he rot in Hades. He was basically a goon for hire; though who exactly hired him went with him to the Great Below."

"So, they're all friends?" Jason asked.

"Chums since boyhood. I guess those who steal bikes together, stay together. They were quite the little rascals in their youth. After high school, they went their separate ways. The good doctor seems to be the only one who stayed on the straight and narrow. Once trusted Mark also appeared to be in good standing, until his recent dastardly doings put him on Santa's naughty list."

"Did any of them besides Mark have anything to do with Elizabeth's kidnapping?"

"There's no indication that the good doctor even associates with them much anymore, but the others have been off the radar lately." Spinelli shrugged his lack of surety. "There's no actual **proof **that the Four Horsemen are in cahoots; they do however set the Jackal's hackles in their full upright and locked position."

"Is there any sign of a motive? Why the hell did they do this?!"

"I wish there was light to be shed there …"

Jason looked upwards as Spinelli's voice trailed off. He needed a clue something solid to move him in the right direction.

He looked over at Georgie sitting on the couch. He hated to ask it of her after what she'd been through, but she might be the only one who had a lead they hadn't thought of yet.

He went and sat down next to her. "Georgie, I know it was awful to be attacked like you were … but I need to ask you a favor."

She looked at him questioningly. "I'll do whatever you need if it'll help find Elizabeth."

"Thank you." He looked down for a moment and then met her eyes again. "Besides Mark, the only one of these men any of us have met is the one who attacked you. I need you to tell me what you saw that night. It may be the only clue there is to who took Elizabeth and why."

Georgie swallowed and closed her eyes a moment. She knew that her discomfort was nothing compared to Elizabeth's right now, and she wanted to help.

"Alright."

Spinelli came over to sit on her other side and took her hand in support. When she looked over at him he smiled encouragingly, giving her the strength she needed.

She carefully went over the story from the time Spinelli left her sitting on the bench until he led her away from the scene. Though she stumbled a bit at the part where the attack took place, she managed to get through it.

Jason sat and thought over every detail.

"Was there anything distinctive about the woman? What did she look like?"

Georgie tried to picture the woman in her mind. "She was petite, shorter than me I think. She was wearing a scarf on her head, but it was kind of see through. So I'm pretty sure her hair was dark. I got a brief glimpse of her profile when she turned and she seemed to be a tan complexion, like she'd been in the sun." She thought another couple of moments to see if anything else came to her. "That's all I remember about her. It all happened so fast."

"Did you hear any of what they were arguing about?"

"At first I thought it was a domestic thing, but it could have been anything. Now that I think about it … she didn't look that scared when she turned. Maybe like it was more of an angry argument than an aggressor/victim type of argument." She dropped her head down. "I should have just stayed out of it and minded my own business like … he … said."

Spinelli lifted her chin. "Please don't Fair One. Do not allow the lowest of scum to ever crawl out of the primordial ooze to trespass in that beautiful brain. You did nothing wrong. You were simply being your kind and generous and … perfect self; trying to assist one you though was in need."

She smiled up at him, thankful for his support and constant care of her. She fell more in love with him every moment they spent together.

"Thank you for your help Georgie," Jason interposed. "I know that was hard."

"I just wish I could do more," she returned. "Elizabeth was really amazing to me the night it happened."

"Yeah, she's amazing alright." That last was said almost to himself. It motivated him to get moving and bring his amazing wife home; even if he had to search the whole country single-handed.

"Spinelli," Jason called, gesturing for the hacker to talk in private.

He grabbed the folder on the desk and made his way into the hallway, Spinelli close on his heels.

"You didn't see anything about Dunham having a wife or a girlfriend did you?"

"No others of significance to speak of. Besides the good doctor, they are all currently, to the great relief of womankind, single."

Jason considered that. "He wasn't fighting with a girlfriend on the docks. A woman he was seeing or who cared about him at all would have reported him missing. Georgie said she didn't seem scared, so there's no reason she would have kept it to herself; unless she had something she wanted to stay secret more than she wanted him back."

They looked at each other in agreement.

"The Jackal is on it."

"Thanks, at least I have some names and faces to go on now besides Mark."

Jason was more than ready to mangle those faces to get his wife back.

"Good luck."

He was already on the stairs, before the words were out of Spinelli's mouth. The minute it would take for the elevator to arrive was one he didn't have to spare.

- - - -

"Have a good evening, darling."

Anthony kissed his wife on the lips. "Try not to be too lonely without me."

She gave a sweet pout. "Of course I'll be lonely without you. But I'm sure I can find something around here to occupy my time until you get back."

Waving until he was out of sight, she then slammed the open magazine she'd been pretending to read down on a side table and wiped her mouth.

Sam sat in an elegant wing back chair in the sitting room of the mansion her husband had bought two towns over from Port Charles. Close enough to see but not be seen, he'd said.

All she cared about was that she had enough money to live on and was able to keep her plan on track with him being none the wiser.

The house was huge and a bit like a mausoleum, but she didn't plan to live in it for long. When everything she'd put into motion came off without a hitch, she'd be living with Jason and his adorable little boys.

With Anthony safely gone for the night on business, she took out a picture of them that one of her employees had taken at the hospital; when Jason was picking them up at daycare. Cameron was a cute little boy. She was sure she'd grow to love him.

Jake she was already in love with. Just the fact that he was Jason's made her heart fill with love for the baby. He had his father's eyes and blonde hair, which would make it easy to forget the bitch he'd been born from. He should have been her child in the first place; and if Lizzie hadn't been in heat and thrown herself at Jason during the blackout, he would be.

Sam knew she was meant to have a family with Jason, the one he'd promised her. Soon it would be a reality.

She got up and started toward the back of the house. Enough time had passed for Anthony to be a good ways away. Her presence wouldn't be missed. She was close to having what she wanted, but there were still a few loose ends to tie up.

She smiled at how perfectly her plan had fallen into place. It was almost too easy.

If she cared, she would almost feel sorry for her husband. He was the key to it all.

Jason was a man of action, he would not be satisfied with his wife just disappearing without a trace and having no one to blame. So Sam simply had to give him everything he'd need to move on.

She would give him a body, an explanation, and a bad guy.

Elizabeth had to go, that was a no brainer. Jason was already fired up over an impending war with the new rival in town, Anthony Zacarra. All she had to do was combine the two and stay hidden while the sparks flew.

When Anthony made a move against Sonny by putting the hit on Mike, it was the opening salvo. She knew that if something suddenly happened to the wife of the top enforcer in the Corinthos organization, suspicion would automatically go to Anthony.

All she had to do was produce a body and point Jason right at her husband like a loaded gun. Jason wouldn't hesitate to kill the man who'd murdered his wife. No investigation or evidence required.

With Elizabeth gone and her husband conveniently out of the way, the coast would be clear for Sam to return. She already had a story prepared.

Having been heartbroken by the breakup of her relationship with Jason, she went to Hawaii to recover. A week or so after Elizabeth's unfortunate demise, she would show up back in town; just in time to console the grieving widower and his poor motherless children.

She laughed out loud at her own genius. Soon she would have everything she ever dreamed of.

She looked down at the picture in her hand, stroking a finger along the face of the man she loved more than life. Not normally one for patience, she knew he was worth waiting for.

"Soon," she said softly.

At the back door her car waited to take her to do some business of her own.

- - - -

Jason came into his house earlier than he would have liked, but he had something important to do.

He'd been out for hours tracking down leads on the men in the folder he'd gotten from Spinelli. All he had were dead ends and cold trails. Whoever was bankrolling them was going through a lot of trouble to keep them hidden.

He was determined though, and wasn't about to give up.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Leticia came out of the kitchen with Jake on her hip. Cam was at her side with a cookie in one hand.

"Jason!"

The little boy ran to him, dressed in his Elmo pajamas, and was swept up in his arms.

"Hey buddy," Jason said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. "Have you and Jake been good for Leticia?"

"Uh huh." Cam looked around behind Jason. "Where's Mommy?"

Though he'd been prepared for the question, it still stabbed him through the heart. He rubbed his son's back and carried him upstairs.

"Mommy had to go away for a little while, but she wanted me to tell you that she loves you so much, and that she'll be back soon."

Jason hated lying; and lying to his children made him sick to his stomach. The person who'd made him do it would pay.

"I love Mommy too. You promise she'll be back fast?"

"I promise."

Jason hugged him tightly and put him into bed, tucking him in. He knelt down next to the bed with a little hand held in his larger one and stroked his hair until he closed his eyes. When his breathing got more even, he kissed him on the head and quietly left the room.

Leticia was in Jake's room, the baby almost asleep in her arms. She handed him over carefully and went into the hall.

His eyes roamed over the small face that was a perfect blend of him and the woman he loved. He ran a finger along the tiny chin and received a quick sleepy grin. He smiled at the bit of joy that brought him; and wished Elizabeth was there to see it.

He rocked the baby until he was fully asleep and put him in his crib with a kiss to his forehead. Standing above him, Jason made the same promise he'd made to his other son.

"Mommy will be back soon. I promise."

As he went to leave, he looked around the room his wife had so painstakingly decorated in an effort to incorporate their history into Jake's everyday life. Before it could overwhelm him, he joined Leticia in the hall.

"Carly had to get home to Michael and Morgan, so she asked me to stay here with the boys. I can stay as long as you need. I brought some clothes from my house."

"Thanks Leticia." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how long I'll be. I won't be back again tonight, unless something's wrong and the boys need me, but I had to come and put them to bed." His eyes strayed to the two doors behind which his children peacefully slept. "I just wanted to make things as normal as possible for them, and I don't want them to be scared or realize what's going on."

"I understand. I'll make sure things are normal, and that they don't hear anything. I know the drill."

Jason nodded at the nanny. Leticia was more than familiar with the situation. She had plenty of experience keeping Sonny and Carly's kids calm and settled when things were uncertain. He knew his boys were in good hands.

"I'm sure Elizabeth will be fine. I'm praying for you both."

"I appreciate it," he responded, and was surprised to realize how much he meant it.

As he walked toward his bedroom he thought about how little he'd prayed in his life. Mostly he'd hoped or wished or wanted things to be okay. For some reason, the thought of prayers being sent up in Elizabeth's name made him feel better.

He went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face, bringing himself fully awake. Looking back up in the mirror he imagined her standing there beside him.

For a second he almost turned, wanting nothing more than to grab onto her and hold her; for all of this to have been a nightmare. He stopped just in time, to prevent the disappointment from crushing him.

Her smiling image vanished as he watched and he closed his eyes to steady himself. When they opened again, his gaze fell onto the robe she'd worn that morning. Turning slowly, he went to it and pulled it from the hook on the wall. He buried his face in its soft cotton and inhaled her smell; infusing his being with her essence to keep him going.

He put it back on the hook and quickly left the room.

His feet carried him downstairs, out the door and into the night. One mission was on his mind and in his heart.

Elizabeth.

**To be continued . . .**

Thank you to all the reviewers and those who signed up for alerts! I'm so happy you're enjoying this.

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the support!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes - - -**

GH and its characters: I love 'em, but I don't own 'em, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 24**

Skye came downstairs to find Sonny on the phone. One hand covered his eyes as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the call. She'd noticed he seemed stressed since yesterday; even more than he already had been.

It wasn't clear what was wrong, but she couldn't help but hope he would share it with her. She knew that was a naïve and unfair hope on her part, considering his business as well as the short amount of time they'd actually been friends, but couldn't help it all the same.

To give him some privacy, she walked out onto the patio to get a little air.

Skye was familiar with "the code" when it came to living with a mob boss. Ask no questions, and expect to be kept in the dark.

With Lorenzo she'd found it pretty easy to do. Somehow she hadn't been as interested in what he did, which made it easier to be detached about it. He'd never treated her much like an equal, more like a beautiful accessory to keep protected and out of sight until he had need of it.

They hadn't talked much and he wasn't interested in anything about her or what she thought and felt. She had been so burned by love and the men she sought it from that her standards of treatment for herself had apparently dropped to substandard levels. If a man was halfway decent to her and managed not to physically injure her, pretty much anything was fine.

The thought saddened her and made her feel ashamed of what she'd settled for. That was not the kind of life or low sense of self worth she wanted for her daughter. She wanted Lila to be confident and believe that she deserved the best life had to offer.

Her mind drifted back to what Sonny said to her the other day.

"_Lila will learn what to expect from life by watching you. If she sees you being unhappy, she'll think that's all she can look forward to for herself; that the world holds nothing good in store for her. You don't want her to feel that way, do you?"_

It had surprised her that he was so sensitive to her feelings and her child's. What was even more surprising was how right he was. She'd decided then and there to get her life together, to make an effort to enjoy her life so Lila would want that for herself.

After the mess with Zacarra was handled, she needed to sit down and figure out her next move. She already knew that she didn't want to go back to the house she'd lived in with Lorenzo. There were too many ghosts there that she would rather not live with.

Maybe she could move to Europe or Australia; somewhere no one knew her, and she could start fresh. Unfortunately, there was nothing really holding her in Port Charles. The Quartermaine's had disowned her and Adam Chandler couldn't care less what happened to her. Though she had found her birth mother not long ago, they weren't close and barely spoke to each other.

The first place she'd felt at home in a long time was at Sonny's, but she couldn't stay there forever. He was only looking out for her safety, along with a bit of personal motivation concerning his desire for her waterfront property. Their living arrangement was only supposed to be until he had Zacarra under control and was sure he wasn't a threat.

The comfortable companionship they'd forged with one another was unexpected and refreshing. The burning attraction she tried her best to ignore was still there just under the surface, waiting for her to give in to it. Her heart was simply too fragile to engage in a relationship yet. But being friends was a new and refreshing feeling for her.

They found they actually liked talking to each other, about inconsequential things like what kind of food they each liked, to important things such as his father's condition.

As far as she knew, it hadn't changed for the better or worse. Sonny felt awful for his part in it and for some reason, which she was grateful for, he had trusted her with his feelings about Mike and what happened. She felt at ease enough to reciprocate with the tragic tales of her youth and disastrous romantic past.

There seemed to be something that was so damaged in each of them that they were comfortable exposing it to each other in a way they hadn't been with anyone else. As sad and disheartening as that was, it was equally helpful and a relief. Releasing all those demons with someone who understood made her feel lighter.

His interest in her as a person gave her hope that she wasn't too far gone to care about; that one day she might want to try and love and be loved again. It was still an uncertain discovery, but one that was welcome.

The thought of leaving the new friend she'd found made her want to cry. She didn't want to lose this connection to another human being that she'd forgotten was even possible.

It was also scary that she could come to rely on it.

A touch to her shoulder brought her out of her head and back to the sad eyes she now looked into. Sonny stood before her in a somber mood. Though she knew she probably wouldn't get an answer, she asked the question that was in her heart.

"Is something wrong?"

He nodded slowly and looked down. Something that didn't relate to his work came into her mind that might be the matter.

"It's not your father is it? Is he worse?"

Sonny lifted his gaze to hers at the concern in her voice. It warmed him that she cared about him.

She and Lila were a calming presence in his home. He noticed he didn't feel as restless lately with them around. He even enjoyed the sound of a baby crying in the middle of the night.

It meant there was life in the house again.

Skye somehow made him unafraid of looking inside himself. Though they hadn't ever been in a position to be on speaking terms before, she was one of the few people who knew the good and the bad about him and didn't run in the other direction. Being with Alcazar made her privy to the dark element of his business life. She wasn't really scared of it, except where it affected her daughter's safety. That was rare for him.

Most of the citizens of Port Charles just saw him as a criminal, and that was one of the more flattering descriptions. The rest probably thought he was the devil and on the verge of permanent residence at Shadybrook. That made it easier to become a virtual recluse.

Except where business was concerned, he kept to himself. He'd gotten used to being on his own, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. He remembered being happy when he was married to Carly and she and the boys lived with him. It was however a conditional happiness, and the condition was that he and Carly were both in a good mood at the same time; which was as rare of an occurrence as seeing Haley's Comet.

He and his ex-wife were definitely better off divorced, though it had taken him longer to realize that than it did her. The two of them were too volatile to ever really work as a couple.

Skye was more of a balance for him. She could keep a cool head were he mostly suffered from a hot one. Her insights never felt like digs meant to get a rise out of him, but like the caring observations they were. He didn't feel as defensive and angry with her, because he could sense that she understood when he told her things, that she truly listened.

It was hard for him to recognize the man he was around her. He actually liked to talk to her. His psychiatrist, Dr. Lainey Winters, couldn't even claim that distinction, and he paid to talk to her.

His conversations with Skye didn't feel forced, they came easily and he at times initiated them. Sonny knew he had a habit of seeing women as extensions of him, and treating them as afterthoughts; but though he was attracted to Skye, he also respected her and her feelings.

She wasn't just some woman he wanted to sleep with, although the thought never traveled too far from his mind, she was his friend. He was surprised to note that he didn't want to lose that, and that it was more important to him than them being lovers.

He could also tell that she wasn't ready to jump into a relationship anytime soon. So he'd further surprised himself with the decision to not pursue her romantically. He was willing to be there for her and Lila in anyway they needed him, no strings attached. It was a drastically different modus operandi for him; but he felt that whatever it was that might grow between them naturally, without him pushing for it, was worth waiting for.

That was the type of relationship he knew that Jason had with Elizabeth. They had been friends for years and it grew into something more than either expected. He'd always known that love existed between them on some level, even though they never admitted it to anyone. He just hadn't seen how strong it was until the night of the break-in at their house.

The feelings they had for each other were apparent to anyone who saw them together. It had been very apparent to Ric, if the scowl he'd worn was any indication.

Sonny felt horrible for his friend. When Jason called and told him about Elizabeth's kidnapping, he'd wanted to string up the bastard responsible. But Jason was his usual level-headed self and stayed in control, even though he must have been incensed at the thought of her in danger.

He let Jason take the lead on what to do in this case, since it was his wife whose life was on the line. Sonny's first instinct had been to take the war to Zacarra's doorstep and demonstrate what happened to people who crossed him. It did occur to him that his father's condition played a big part in his reaction, but he hadn't cared. Jason's reasoning was all that made him stop and think.

He was certain that Zacarra was behind the shooting and the kidnapping and was more than ready to cause the man extreme amounts of pain. It was only Elizabeth precarious situation that held him back. Jason wasn't sure what Zacarra might do to her if provoked, so they'd decided to hold off until they could find her.

So far nothing promising had been found besides the info Spinelli gave Jason. Sonny barely contained his rage at finding out that one of the men he hired had so thoroughly betrayed his trust. That would buy him an even more severe punishment than Zacarra had coming.

He'd just gotten off the phone with a guard from one of the groups he'd sent out to search for Elizabeth. No news was bad in this case.

He hadn't told Skye about it yet, and found he was still reluctant to. Yesterday, he'd waited at first, hoping it would be a simple mistake. Now he hated to scare her and make her more worried about her own safety, but he knew she deserved to know what was happening.

"No, Mike's still the same," he responded to her question. "I spoke to Bobbie early this morning and she said there's no change."

"I'm sorry. You do look more worried though." Skye hesitated a second then decided to just ask what she wanted to know. "Did something else happen?"

Sonny took a breath of the cool air and broke the news he'd known since yesterday.

"Elizabeth Morgan was kidnapped yesterday morning."

She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God! Do they know who did it?"

Sonny's silence spoke volumes. She guessed at what he was trying not to say.

"It was Zacarra, wasn't it?"

At his nod she put a hand to her forehead. Her head hurt at the many possible things that could mean. The man was getting bolder. If he was willing to take a mother in broad daylight, he was capable of anything.

"Do you think she's still …"

"I'm sure she's fine. Zacarra may be an evil bastard, but I don't think he's stupid. He'd have to know that if anything happened to Elizabeth, he could count on one finger how many minutes he has to live. She'll be fine, we just have to wait and see what he wants."

He wanted to reassure her, but in truth, he couldn't guarantee Elizabeth was fine. Zacarra was turning out to be a loose cannon. Sonny was finding it hard to predict what he would do.

That usually spelled disaster for anyone in the crossfire, but he kept that to himself.

"Have there been any demands?"

"Not yet. But no one does something this drastic without expecting something."

It worried him that Zacarra hadn't contacted them yet, but he figured the man was just trying to make them sweat first. He was notorious for being a twisted son-of-a-bitch. "Once he tells us what he wants, we'll make sure he gets it and get her back home to her family safe and sound." He attempted to sound optimistic, as much for his sake as hers. A defeatist attitude wouldn't help anyone.

"I can only think of one thing he's shown that he wants."

Skye rubbed her arms to ward off a chill, though it was more on the inside than out. She turned and walked back into the living room with Sonny not far behind. It was obvious to her what might help and she only hoped she was right.

She spun on her heels and faced him, determination shining in her eyes. "I want to offer him the waterfront property."

"Skye," he said in a warning tone, "No."

"It's my property," she returned defiantly. "I can give it to whomever I please."

"This is not the way. We don't even know if that's why he did it."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Of course you know why he did it, or you wouldn't have had such a difficult time telling me."

Sometimes she was just too intuitive for his taste.

"Look … he's probably just sending a message. Trying to show he's in charge."

Shaking her head while he was talking, Skye was quick to disagree. "I hate to bring it up, but what happened to Mike was the message."

She hated the expression that brought to his face, like someone had kicked him in the stomach. However, the only way he would see things her way was if she was blunt and to the point; in the same way he usually was.

"Kidnapping is the opening of a negotiation. It is the first step to getting something you want. It's the same thing Lorenzo did to me by taking Lila. He wanted me to prove I was loyal, so he took away what was most important to me."

He could see her point, and she was most likely right, but there was still one thing that bothered him about that theory.

"But why take **Jason's **wife? **I **run this organization. I should be the target of any attempt at a ransom. Jason doesn't have access to what he wants, **I **do."

She thought about that for a moment. "Maybe it was a matter of opportunity."

"No. This was planned. He got one of my men to help him. It was carefully thought out. So why not take a member of **my **family if he's going to go to the trouble?"

Though he felt badly for Jason and Elizabeth, he couldn't help but be grateful his kid's were safe.

Skye gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know. The who and why don't really matter now anyway. All that matters is getting Elizabeth back. I still think the waterfront property is the way to do it."

He eyed her carefully. She was very strong, more so than she gave herself credit for.

"I know it's going to make it more difficult to fight him later on to give him control over the piers, but …"

"I don't give a damn about that! A woman's life is at stake. I'd give the bastard whatever he wanted to get her home to her family. Dealing with the aftermath is a concern for later." He ran a hand through his hair agitatedly before acquiescing. "I'll run it by Jason and see what he says. I'm not doing anything without his approval in this. He's the one with the most to lose."

She agreed with the way he was handling it. Jason should have control over what steps were taken to get his wife back. It pleasantly surprised her that Sonny realized that and was willing to give up control for someone else's well being. Many of her assumptions about him had been proven wrong since she'd moved in, and she wanted to learn what else she didn't know.

- - - -

Jason rubbed his hands briskly over his stubbly face as he sat in his SUV. He hadn't gotten any sleep, choosing instead to stay out and search for Elizabeth.

He and his men had been to every hangout, dive, motel, and home that could be associated with Mark and his pals. There were even some associates of Sonny's who were searching in Miami, Zacarra's home base, for any information on his wife's disappearance.

It was driving him crazy to not know where she was or what was happening to her.

He did take comfort though from knowing that she was alive. No one had told him that or could confirm it; that was something he just knew, the way he knew his name or how to breathe. If she were gone, he'd feel it like a blow to his heart.

As long as his was still beating, hers was too.

His eyes went to the phone he just tossed on the passenger seat. Sonny had just called to inform him of Skye's offer, and ask what he wanted to do about it. He was grateful for her willingness to part with the piers for Elizabeth's sake.

Jason struggled with all his decisions right now. He'd never been this indecisive about anything, but the fact that Elizabeth's life hung on every move he made gave him pause.

He wanted nothing more than to go straight to Zacarra and torture him until he told where he was keeping her. It was only the uncertainty of her situation that held him back.

It was possible there was a plan in place for what to do if something happened to Zacarra. That was a chance he couldn't take. Skye's offer of the waterfront property may be his best option.

It still bothered him that Zacarra hadn't made any demands yet. What could he be waiting for? Stalling in no way worked in his favor. The best course of action was always to state your intent and end things as quickly and cleanly as possible.

He didn't like that Zacarra was turning out to be such a wild card. There was no telling where his head was.

Shooting Mike was sick, but at least it made sense. A family target close to the boss sent a message loud and clear. '_Don't mess with me.'_

Taking the wife of an enforcer had no distinct meaning or rationale. It just served to piss off said enforcer and put a giant target on your back.

His reason didn't really matter, just what Jason did about it. He'd decided it couldn't hurt to make Zacarra believe he was interested in negotiation. With Sonny keeping him occupied with that thought, he'd have more time to find Elizabeth.

An idea popped into his mind then. If one of Zacarra's goons could get into Jason's house, he might as well return the favor; only his attempt would be successful.

He had a secret weapon; Spinelli.

The hacker could get into any place that was electronically protected. Anthony Zacarra struck him as the paranoid type that would have state of the art, everything.

He picked up the phone and called to get him started on finding out where Zacarra was currently staying and how to get in undetected.

His next call was to Sonny to ask him to set up a meeting with Zacarra. Perhaps the prospect of getting what he wanted would distract the man enough to make him sloppy and give Jason a new lead.

He'd tried to find Elizabeth by looking for the muscle who'd been ordered to take her. Getting nowhere on that front, he knew it was time to go to the source.

It was a risk, but one he felt was necessary. Elizabeth had been gone more than a day now. The longer she was missing, the lower her chances became of surviving. He had to take action, and pray it was the right one.

- - - -

Elizabeth was restless from all the quiet.

She'd managed to get some sleep last night and was sure the drugs had worked their way through her system. The groggy feeling seemed to have gone away when she woke up.

Most of her morning was spent exploring her cage. Besides the door at the top of the stairs, there was no means of escape she could see.

Being at the mercy of Sam just made her circumstances appear more dire.

The woman was obviously a couple fries short of a Happy Meal.

It was unbelievable that she had been willing to marry a stranger, kidnap, and kill a woman in order to get Jason back.

The thought of that whackjob being with Jason and raising her kids made Elizabeth want to throw up. Only the knowledge that he wouldn't allow it helped her keep it together.

She was certain that her husband would do anything to find her. But even in the event that Sam succeeded in killing her, Jason wouldn't fall for Sam's act. He was very good at reading people and would see right through her manipulations.

A big sigh of relief escaped her lips as she sat down on the cot. Her family was the most important thing in the world to her, and she could handle dying if she knew they were safe.

That didn't mean she would lie down and let it happen though. She had everything to live for, and would fight until her last breath to get home.

The clicks of the lock on the door pulled her attention to the stairs. Her body tensed at the sound. Sam made it clear what her intentions were where Elizabeth was concerned. There was to be no ransom demand or opportunity for her to be released. Basically she was waiting for the woman to order her death. When it would happen was the only thing in question.

A pair of men's shoes descended to reveal Mark; food tray in hand.

She cautiously remained in the slightly curled up position she'd taken up on the bed, prepared to defend herself if necessary.

He placed the tray on the table across from her, but stayed at a distance to put her more at ease.

"You look a little better than yesterday," he said gently.

His attempt at small talk when he was holding her against her will was galling. She was smart enough to know not to antagonize him though. He'd once been considered a friend, a might be her only hope of possibly getting out of this alive.

"I feel a bit better. The little sleep I got helped."

Mark was glad to see she was not suffering any ill effects from the drug he'd used. He didn't want to do it, but it had been the only way he could think of to make her stop fighting.

Her strength was one of the things that he admired about her, among many others. He had volunteered to bring her food so that he could talk to her. She didn't know it, but they had a lot to discuss.

"There's some water and chips and a microwave burrito," he informed her, gesturing to the table. "They're all unopened, so you don't have to worry about what's in them."

She looked at him rather suspiciously. Why would he care whether she worried or not? The prospect of being shot by one of Sam's guards was more worrisome at the moment than anything in her food.

Sam seemed eager to make her suffer with the uncertainty of when she would die and didn't strike her as the type to be humane about how she did it. A spiked burrito was too tame for a woman who'd go to such extremes to get what she wanted.

"Thank you."

He backed up some to give her room to approach the table. When he was a reasonable distance away, she went to the food and started eating; her gaze staying on him as she chewed.

His eyes traveled up the stairway to be sure no one was their. It was important that no one hear what they were about to say.

He took a step closer to her so that he could speak in a low tone. She took a step back in surprise.

Mark held his hands up in supplication, willing her to trust him despite all logic to the contrary.

"I know you have every reason to hate me, but I swear I'm not your enemy."

Somehow managing to keep from screaming at him, she answered calmly in the same low voice.

"Considering you can leave here while I can't, why should I believe you?"

"I'm going to tell you something … and I'm going to trust you not to say anything to the others; for your sake as well as mine. I'm the only chance you have to get out of here."

She hated having to rely on his word, but really had no choice.

"Go on."

He suddenly found himself feeling nervous. It was important to him that she understand why he did what he did.

"Do you remember I mentioned having a twin brother during our talks in the car?" At her nod he continued. "Well, he's always been more of a trouble maker than me. He has a tendency to get into situations he thinks will benefit him without considering the consequences."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Just thinking about his brother gave him a headache. Cane was the reason he was even caught up in this mess. Mark had been living a fairly normal life until he'd discovered what he and James were planning.

"He was here on what I thought was visit to see me, when I overheard him and an old friend of ours talking. I heard them planning a kidnapping. The three of us have skirted the edge of law since we were kids, but I never thought they'd do something so, drastic."

The conversation had replayed in his mind repeatedly long after he'd heard it, especially the part where they mentioned the name of their target. Cane and James were hired, along with another old partner in crime named Kevin, to kidnap a woman from her home.

It was to be a quick in and out. Collateral damage was acceptable.

Mark knew he couldn't let that happen. He had become friends with the guards on Jason Morgan's payroll they were good guys and didn't deserve to be hurt because of his brother's greed.

Cane was reckless and had no conscience when it came to people who got in the way of his desires, but he was still Mark's brother. When their parents died when they were sixteen, they were all each other had.

He was sure that if Cane went in guns blazing he could also get killed. The men hired by the Corinthos organization were good at what they did and would do their best to take him down.

The other motivating factor to him getting involved was Elizabeth.

Over the time he'd worked as her driver he'd come to care for her very much. More than he knew an employee should for his boss's wife. She had been kind to him and treated him like a friend instead of a glorified taxi driver.

The thought of her being hurt ripped his guts out.

He came up with an alternate plan and admitted to cane and James what he'd overheard. After convincing them of his interest in getting in on the money action, he told them about his connection to the Morgans.

They were sure they had the best luck and listened to his idea to make the kidnapping easier and less messy. In truth he just wanted to drastically reduce the chances of anyone getting hurt.

If he told Jason about the plan, his brother was dead; period. If he threatened Cane with what he knew, that would just tip off whoever was bankrolling the plan and make them wait for another opportunity; at a time when Mark couldn't intervene.

He decided his best chance was to go along with it and keep Elizabeth safe himself.

Cane had hidden in Mark's trunk before he went to pick her and the boys up from the hospital. It wasn't checked as they drove onto the property. In the garage, Cane got out and hid until it got dark.

After awhile he took out a gun full of tranquilizer darts and silently knocked out the guards around the house, according to Mark's chart of their stations. When they were all taken care of, he'd gone in for Elizabeth.

Thinking he'd be able to go in and get her easily, Mark had convinced Cane not to take a weapon and risk her getting hurt accidentally.

They'd all underestimated her.

Having never been in the house and with no access to schematics, Mark had to send Cane in flying blind. Neither was aware of the gun or the panic room.

When Cane informed him and James of what happened, sporting a bloody and broken nose, Mark couldn't help but feel proud of her for defending herself. That meant though that a new plan had to be enacted.

Plan B came from him. It seemed an easier way to do things in the long run, even though it would be obvious to Jason and Sonny that he was involved.

He couldn't go back to his old life now, but he could protect this woman he'd come to care for.

Hearing his accounting of what happened left Elizabeth speechless. She was however a bit relieved to find out that her friend wasn't a complete traitor.

"Why didn't you just tell us what was going on? Jason would have kept me safe, and I'm sure we could have worked out a compromise concerning your brother. My husband's not a monster, with you having the decency to warn us he wouldn't have hurt him."

"I had no guarantee it wouldn't happen anyway, just with different players. I couldn't take the chance of you getting hurt."

The way he was looking at her made her nervous, not exactly out of fear, but it made her wary of his motives. He was looking at her with more affection than a friend would.

Determined to keep him on her side, she pushed the worry from her mind. All that mattered was that she now had an ally in her effort to get home.

She took a breath and rubbed her hands together in preparation.

"So … how are we getting out of here?"

Mark gave her a look that brought her newly acquired confidence back down a few notches.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're not going to like what I have planned, but it's the only way I can get you out of here without _Mrs. Zacarra _and her guards being any the wiser."

His tone wasn't helping to settle the sudden shift in her stomach. A burrito might not have been the best meal choice.

"Look, I want to get out of here. How that happens is inconsequential at this point. So whatever you have in mind has to be better than staying **here**." She gave him a dogged look, letting him know she was ready to do whatever it took to survive. "What's the plan?"

His eyes traveled upward briefly before meeting hers again.

"I'm going to have to kill you."

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the fab reviews everyone! I hope you continue to enjoy the ride.

Thanks again to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the support!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes - - -**

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 25**

Anthony Zacarra was not used to being kept waiting. His guards had received the brunt of his displeasure until Sonny walked into their meeting.

It was arranged that the two men would meet in a neutral area. That turned out to be the back room of a bar on the outskirts of town. The owner had been quite unsure of the intimidating group of men that walked into his place, but the wad of cash he received for his cooperation and his discretion quickly eased his misgivings.

Sonny walked up to the table that the owner used for his illegal poker games and took the measure of the man who sat across from him. He stayed on his feet while he did so, to keep some of the upper hand he had.

Zacarra didn't seem as scary as he'd heard just by looking at him. He seemed to be around Mike's age, though a bit more fit. One thing that was like he'd heard was the air of arrogance that surrounded the man; as if he laid claim to the world and expected it to spin at his command.

"Mr. Corinthos. I'd say it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, but considering your penchant for tardiness, I'll reserve judgment."

Sonny kept his cool, though his first instinct was to reach across the table and rip the bastard's throat out.

It was a fact of his life that most of the time he'd be doing business with people who'd hurt or wanted to hurt his family. Being able to act civilly and never give away what you were thinking was an acquired skill that was necessary to stay alive. Any sign of disrespect could result in swift and deadly repercussions.

He gave an ambiguous smile to his rival.

"A successful man such as yourself can surely understand that … at times … the unexpected happens and requires immediate attention."

Truthfully, Sonny hadn't been busy elsewhere. He'd just wanted to throw Zacarra off, perhaps even tick him off a bit. It also gave his men time to get a read on the other man's security. They'd actually arrived about twenty minutes before Zacarra and watched his guards set up positions around the bar.

There were nine men hidden in the area outside the building, four of which were Sonny's. They had the edge however because they were aware of the other five and had them surrounded with guns ready. Zacarra's men were under the mistaken impression that they had Sonny and the three guards with him inside outnumbered.

Zacarra sat smugly with his two guards flanking him and returned Sonny's smile.

"Yes, yes. I know how business can be. I also know how important it is to be on time. You never know what you're missing when you're late."

Sonny knew the man had a reputation for being … well, the word people who were afraid of him used was eccentric, but really they meant nuts. He was beginning to see what they meant.

"Well, unless you were planning to start without me, I'd say I didn't miss much."

At the look of irritation he inspired, Sonny took his seat; comfortable that he'd started out in control of the conversation.

Anthony was already fed up with this young punk; some back alley street thug who'd climbed above his station on someone else's hard work. He knew the Corinthos power structure was built on the foundations of Frank Smith's organization when he was killed. How Corinthos managed to usurp Smith's power he wasn't certain, but the blatant lack of drive and skill such an act revealed made him even more determined to strip the man of his clearly undeserved status.

"You could be right," he returned. "Maybe this deal was done before you even walked in the door. In that case, we probably have nothing further to discuss."

Zacarra rose from his chair, satisfied that he'd put Corinthos in his place.

"You're more than welcome to leave," Sonny said, casually adjusting his coat. "I guess that gives me Miss Quartermaine's property by default."

Zacarra halted in his movements. "What do you mean, by default?"

"You see, Miss Quartermaine has come to the conclusion that the waterfront property she inherited is more trouble than it's worth. It's her wish to get it out of her hands as soon as possible."

He could sense Zacarra's interest in his statement though his eyes weren't on him.

"Now, whose hands they end up in … that depends on the outcome of this discussion."

Sonny heard the scrape of the chair as the other man reclaimed his seat. A small unseen smile briefly showed itself as he prepared to be as long winded as possible. Hopefully he could buy Jason the time he needed to find out where Elizabeth was.

- - - -

"Whooping Crane to Condor … Whooping Crane to Condor … Come in Condor … Over."

Jason quickly reached up and turned down the volume in his headset the way Spinelli showed him; the voice on the other end coming in too loudly.

"Jason to idiot … talk normal!" he whispered harshly, so as not to be heard.

He was communicating with him through the device remotely; Spinelli from a van a couple miles away, and Jason from the rear of Anthony Zacarra's current residence near Port Charles.

Sonny was at that very moment keeping Zacarra occupied to give Jason a chance to search the house. Spinelli had tapped into the security system and didn't see any cars in the drive or garage, indicating that Mrs. Zacarra was out as well. Jason knew he could easily get around the staff without the owners to worry about.

He was on the grounds near the rear entrance, safely out of camera range and waiting for Spinelli to shut down the system long enough for him to get inside. He needed clues to Elizabeth's whereabouts, and right now Zacarra's house was his only hope.

"Ten-four Stone Cold," the hacker replied.

Jason rolled his eyes, knowing that was about as normal as Spinelli got.

"How much longer?" he asked impatiently.

"T minus thirty and counting. The system will show the shutdown as a temporary glitch and then return to working order."

Looking at his watch, Jason saw each second tick slowly by. At thirty he waited five more seconds before he climbed the fence, to be sure it had worked. When no alarm sounded he carefully made his way through the small courtyard to the kitchen entrance. It was the least guarded area and easiest to access.

He swept the inside with his eyes through the glass inset on the door; no workers in sight, he tried the knob. When it turned, he went in and made his way along the wall to the entrance that led to the dining room. There he waited as he looked up in the corner and saw the video camera there.

"Loop," he said quietly.

He heard the distant click of keys in his ear before he got an answer.

"Done. Soldier on."

Spinelli had found a way to put the camera footage on a three minute loop in the security control room until he could look around. It gave him more freedom of movement as long as he didn't run into anyone. Spinelli was still receiving the live feed from the camera though, and could warn him if he had company.

Barring that kind of emergency, Jason told him to maintain radio silence. The fewer distractions he had the better, and the less noise he made the lower his chances were of being caught.

He slid along the wooden paneling to the doorway that took him into the main hallway. The black clothing he wore almost made him blend into the mahogany wall.

At the opening to the large space he paused, looking left and right for any movement. Though Spinelli had an eye out, there was no reason to be careless.

Seeing no one, he rushed silently across the hall to the second door. Trying the knob, he found it locked. He knew the plans he and Spinelli looked at were accurate. This was Zacarra's office.

From his back pocket he pulled a small kit which he used to pick the lock. His experienced fingers made quick work of the task and he easily gained entrance. Once inside he locked the door behind him to buy time in case anyone came along.

The room was large and ostentatious as one would expect of a man known for his self-importance. There was expensive looking furniture that was obviously meant to be decorative rather than comfortable. An assortment of what Jason considered junk was on most of the surfaces; pricey junk, but still junk. They were ornaments and statues, gold trimmed things that had no practical use. The walls had old paintings that probably cost a couple of million each, but he thought they weren't half as good as Elizabeth's.

The large desk in the center of the room grabbed his attention. What information he needed was most likely there.

There were four small drawers and three file cabinets on the other side. He picked all the locks, starting with the small ones and left no paper unturned. Invoices, bank statements, and random business transactions passed through his hands; nothing to help him find Elizabeth.

He moved on to the walls, checking for a hidden safe or compartment. Finding none, he decided to check the other most likely place; the master bedroom.

After unlocking the door, he stopped before opening it.

"Hall," he said into the headset.

"Clear," Spinelli retuned a couple of seconds later.

Opening the door, he quickly glanced in both directions before heading toward the large winding staircase. He took the steps two at a time, bounding off his lightweight shoes soundlessly. At the top he waited again for a check from Spinelli. At his clearance he went to the end of the hall and the double doors leading to the master suite. He stepped inside and closed them slightly behind him, not taking the chance of them making a noise by closing them completely.

He began at one end and worked his way around the room. There were no hidden panels or compartments that he could find.

Going through the closets, he was introduced to the only proof he'd found so far of the existence of the mysterious Mrs. Zacarra. An array of expensive clothes and shoes took up a room the size of a normal master bedroom. All they showed was that she was petite and dressed rather conservatively for the most part.

On a hunch, he looked through the line of sweaters hanging in one corner. Three of them were long enough to be considered a coat length; one was brown, the other two black. Wrapped around the hanger of one of the black ones was a scarf that was see through, exactly like Georgie described when she told him about the woman she saw on the docks.

Jason's mind began to turn over that information as he exited the closet. What could Zacarra's new wife have to do with any of this? It didn't make much sense for him to send his new bride to do business for him with some obviously dangerous guy on the docks. Jason would die before he ever involved Elizabeth in his business. Zacarra was supposedly very protective of his new wife, if the lack of knowledge about her meant anything. Why put her in that position?

His contemplation of what was going on was interrupted by a sound coming from the hall.

- - - -

"Let's cut to the chase Corinthos. What are you offering, and why should I be interested?"

Sonny sat back in his chair and gave a careless shrug.

"This is your show _Zacarra_; you came into my town and stirred up trouble. So I've got to believe that you're very interested."

Anthony stared at him, studying him for the slightest sign of weakness. It was one of his best talents, finding that one spot where someone was vulnerable and stabbing at the heart of it. He'd only scratched the surface with the man across from him. The real damage was yet to be done if he didn't get the control he wanted over the Port Charles shipping lanes.

"You got me!" he barked suddenly. "You're more clever than I gave you credit for. I'm willing to take those piers off Miss Quartermaine's hands and at a fair price too. See, I'm quite a reasonable man."

"When you get your way," Sonny included.

He didn't want to push too far, but he needed to get some answers for what happened to his father and an inkling of how to get Elizabeth back.

"Since we're being so reasonable … and you're getting what you want … I say we start talking fair exchange."

Anthony was confused as to the meaning of that statement, but didn't show it.

"Last time I checked, cash for goods was still the way of things in America. What else are you looking to exchange?"

Sonny's impatience was growing at having to dance around with this pompous jackass. There was nothing to do except get down to brass tacks.

"We're both business men here," Sonny said with an open gesture of his hands. "I see no reason why we can't just speak plainly."

"By all means," Anthony allowed. "I can't wait to know what the hell you're talking about."

"What I'm talking **about **… is the hit you ordered on my father. That plain enough for you?"

Zacarra looked at him wide eyed and looked over his shoulder at his men.

"Wh … Well, did you hear anything about that fellas?" The two men at his sides shook their heads no. "That is just a crying shame! I tell ya, I just don't know what this world is coming to." He turned his attention back to Sonny. "My heartfelt condolences on your loss."

It took an amazing amount of restraint for Sonny to keep his seat. The deliberate provocation was too amateurish to merit a true response.

"Don't be too broken up about it. I haven't lost anything," he focused his gaze soberly on Zacarra, "and I don't intend to."

Sonny knew his father's prognosis wasn't good, but he refused to give up hope that he could recover. He'd make sure Mike had the best care available, and a son who was there for him.

"But that's not the reason we're here today. The exchange I'm talking about is the waterfront property for the safe return of Elizabeth Morgan."

Zacarra looked at him strangely.

"Who?"

Sonny looked upward in exasperation and then over at Max. The guard shook his head in shared annoyance.

"Must be getting forgetful in your old age," Sonny retorted. "Elizabeth Morgan … the woman you kidnapped?"

"I don't need to check my social calendar to know that I haven't kidnapped anyone lately!" Zacarra said vehemently. "Who is this woman; some recent bed bunny you've misplaced? If so, you won't find her in mine. Whores aren't really my cup of tea."

Sonny was a moment away from shooting him between the eyes.

"This game is getting tired Zacarra. I thought we came here to do business? If you don't have what I want, then this meeting is over."

He got up to leave, in a strategic move to force the other man's hand. If this didn't work, he had no idea what it meant for Elizabeth.

"Wait a minute!"

The loud voice stopped Sonny in the doorway. He took a small breath of relief.

"I came here in good faith to make a deal. Now you're bringing up kidnapped women to put on my head?! What the hell **is **this?!"

Sonny turned at the genuine anger in the man's voice. It wasn't the mocking tone from earlier and it lacked the arrogance he'd displayed since they started. He actually seemed to be insulted.

Anthony got up to face the younger man. He wasn't about to be disrespected by a low rent Corleone wannabe with the training wheels still on.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but it stops now. No one jerks around Anthony Zacarra, you hear me … **No One!**"

He stormed out with his guards in his wake; leaving those left behind in a state of confusion.

Max scratched his head as he continued to look at the empty doorway.

"I have a bad feeling that he was telling the truth, boss. He doesn't know what you were talking about."

Sonny, unfortunately, had the same feeling.

- - - -

"Fly the coop … Fly the coop!" Spinelli called in Jason's ear. "Maid on approach!"

Jason looked around for a place to hide. Just before the door opened he got on the floor and slid under the huge king size bed.

He tried to calm his breathing as he watched two feet clad in stockings and sensible black shoes walk around the room. A basket was placed on the floor and he heard drawers being opened and closed. It sounded like she was putting away laundry.

When he thought she was about to leave, he saw her walk over to the bedside table near where he was. He heard a slight click as she put something down on it.

"There, good as new," she said to herself. "I hope the dragon lady doesn't notice I broke it."

He saw her pick up the basket and exit the room, closing the door behind her. The coast now clear, he slid out from under the bed and dusted himself off. His mind went back to the thoughts he'd been having when interrupted.

What could Mrs. Zacarra have to do with Elizabeth's disappearance?

With that thought in his mind, he turned absently to see what the maid had replaced on the table. He found a picture frame with a photo of Anthony Zacarra and his new bride on their wedding day.

Jason's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the image. His gloved hand reached out of its own volition to pick it up. A closer look was required to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

His eyes roamed over the familiar features and smile of the woman he'd almost married; the woman he'd planned to raise a child with and grow old with. He looked down into the face of the biggest mistake he'd ever made.

Jason's mind raced with what this new development meant and how Elizabeth factored into it. His anger came to a roiling boil but remained in check in consideration of where he was.

That made his quiet statement sound all the more frightening when Spinelli heard it come through the headset.

"That bitch."

- - - -

Sam walked into the house where Elizabeth was being kept. Everything was going exactly as planned and she couldn't be happier.

She called out to whoever was there on watch.

Mark came in from one of the bedrooms. The guy made her a bit nervous. He wasn't as brawny as the others, but he had an intensity that made up for it. Something about him was attractive, but still gave off an Enter-At-Your-Own-Risk vibe. In a way it reminded her of Jason, just not nearly as magnetic or affective. Sort of like a watered down version of your favorite drink.

He was useful though, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"How's the Princess?" she asked jokingly.

"Still in her underground tower."

She got a smug look on her face and looked down at where the basement was.

"Not for long."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm sick of all this waiting. The longer I wait, the better the chance that something will go wrong. Things are so perfect already; I just want to keep the momentum going."

Mark cringed inwardly at the way she was rubbing her hands in delight. It amazed him that Jason Morgan ever wanted this greedy, cheap looking woman and ended up with Elizabeth. The two couldn't be more opposite if they tried. If she thought Jason was going to settle for her after he'd had someone like Elizabeth, she was crazy.

"What's the plan, are you going to move her?"

"No. Enough with the chess game, it's time for the winning move. I take out the queen and the king is mine. Checkmate."

Mark wanted to laugh at her hauteur. He was sure she wouldn't know a chess board if someone smacked her in the head with it.

"How are you going to do it?"

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "I've been really torn on that one. A gun would be too fast, not to mention messy. I can't toss her out to sea, Jason will need a body; for '_closure_'," she said making air quotes with her fingers. "Decisions, decisions."

He knew this was his opportunity to put his plan in motion.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?"

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Love ya, mean it!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the support!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes - - -**

I am not a history buff. So there's probably stuff in here pertaining to GH history that's not totally accurate. I won't tell if you won't.

There is a place in New York that is mentioned which doesn't exist; made it up. I'm creative that way.

I don't own GH or the characters (and I obviously don't own New York), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 26**

"The Jackal is … speechless."

It was definitely an aberration, but there were no words to adequately express the shock Spinelli was in.

Stone Cold had just returned from the abode of the Dark Overlord, Zacarra. Spinelli had driven the van to their agreed meeting spot to pick him up. The look on his face caused a small desire to keep going, but Spinelli stopped as instructed.

There'd been a heavy silence as Jason tried to wrap his brain around what he'd learned. His ex-fiancée was now married to his enemy, and had apparently kidnapped his wife.

Nothing was making much sense and he needed clarity to decide on his next move. He explained what he'd found out to Spinelli; hence his sudden lack of words.

"I'm going to Sonny's," Jason stated. "Maybe if I know what he got out of Zacarra this will make more sense."

"It is difficult to fathom that the Goddess would be involved in so insidious a scheme. It is possible that she was forced to these ends. Isn't it?"

Jason heard the hopefulness in Spinelli's voice, but didn't have time to coddle his naive ideals. The stakes were too high for him to jump to conclusions or rush in headlong without knowing all the facts. Though his instincts were screaming at him that he knew all he needed to know to act, his head wouldn't let him risk it.

After what had to be a record breaking amount of time, they arrived at Sonny's house. He jumped out of the van with Spinelli and his laptop close behind. The doors were opened for him by the guards without hesitation; his arrival having been anticipated by their boss.

They entered the living room to find Sonny on the couch speaking with Skye. When she looked up and saw them she immediately got to her feet.

"I'm going to go check on Lila," she told Sonny, with the casual brush of a hand on his shoulder.

Jason unconsciously noticed the small intimacy before his mind went back to the matter at hand.

"I appreciate the offer you made to Zacarra," he remarked to her.

She walked over to him with sympathy in her eyes. "I just wish it had worked. If there is anything I can do to help get Elizabeth back, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," he responded.

Once she was upstairs, Sonny spoke to Jason.

"Did you get anything from Zacarra's?"

"More than I expected, and still not enough."

When he received a confused look, Jason pulled out of his pocket the one prize he'd lifted from the Zacarra house. He unfolded the picture that he'd removed from the frame on the nightstand; the only proof of the information he discovered. Sonny took it when offered and stared in disbelief, his expression similar to Jason's own at first seeing it.

"What the **hell**?! Sam?"

"Meet the new Mrs. Zacarra."

Sonny rubbed his forehead in contemplation. "How'd **this **happen? And why?"

"Your guess is as good as mine at the moment. That's why I came here before I did anything. I needed some confirmation for what I'm thinking. What's the first thing that this says to you?"

Sonny looked at the photo in his hand of the smiling woman and the man who'd had his father shot. He couldn't believe this was the mother of his child, the woman with whom he'd mourned the loss of their daughter the day she was born. The two of them together made his blood boil; he couldn't imagine what was going through Jason's mind.

"Your instincts are always spot on Jason. You don't need me to tell you that they're right."

Jason inclined his head at the vote of confidence, but wanted to hear all the facts first. "What did you find out from Zacarra?"

"First off that he's an arrogant son-of-a-bitch that had my father shot. Not that he admitted it." Sonny's eyes shifted to the picture again. "Second, and most surprisingly, that he didn't have anything to do with Elizabeth's kidnapping."

His eyes came up to see the anger in Jason's. There was a resignation in his face; an acceptance of the conclusion he'd already come to about the reason for his wife's disappearance.

"What made you think that?"

"Mostly it was the look on his face when I brought up Elizabeth's name," Sonny explained. "He had no idea who I was talking about. At first I figured he was just covering, but he seemed almost insulted that I'd accused him. When I asked about my father he was smug, even while he denied his part in it; but this was different. Max saw it too."

Jason nodded as his assumptions were proven correct. "That leaves Sam as the one who planned it." He pressed his fingers to his closed eyelids, then ran them down his face. "Zacarra couldn't have known about it. He's not the type to let a woman pull the strings. She must really have him twisted up to get something like this past him."

His restlessness got the best of him and made him walk around. All the facts were in place now, he just needed a plan.

"She can't think she's getting you back like this," Sonny observed. "So what is this, revenge?"

"I don't give a damn why she did it! I just want my wife back before she gets hurt." He stopped walking when he realized the movement was just winding him up more. "I'm doing everything I can to keep from exploding right now Sonny. I can't let my emotions get the best of me. I need to stay in control so I can think." He could feel the rage simmering just beneath his skin, but managed to reign it in. "I knew Sam was a con when I met her, but this is elaborate; too elaborate for a two-bit hustler like she claimed to be. She wouldn't have the guts to try something this risky unless she'd done it before; not with someone like Zacarra."

"I had her checked out long ago. She was clean."

"**Sam McCall** was clean," Jason clarified. "There's no way Zacarra got involved with a woman without checking her out any more than you would. This business demands that you know who you're dealing with at all times, professionally and personally. It's even easier for someone to stick a knife in your back when you're sleeping in the same bed. There's no way he married Sam McCall when he could so easily have found out she was once involved with both of us. That means she used and alias. We only had reason to check out who we knew her as."

Spinelli still stood at the door with a stunned look on his face at what he was hearing. He couldn't believe he had worshipped a false idol with a black heart. She whom he'd thought of as a goddess had turned out to be a fiend in goddess clothing; or as one of his online gaming friends would say, shit in a shiny wrapper.

"Spinelli," Jason called, drawing him out of his thoughts. He pointed him toward the couch. "Get online and see if you can find out whether Sam's ever gone by another name. Check for any former marriages or a possible police record."

Spinelli sat quickly and booted up his laptop. "I'm on it Stone Cold."

"Maybe something will come up to tell us where she has Elizabeth." Jason ran his hands through his hair roughly. "I can't believe I didn't see through Sam. How could I have lived with, planned to marry and raise children with a woman who was capable of this? And now she has my wife because I was so damn **blind**!"

Sonny gripped him by the shoulder to get his focus back where it belonged.

"Look, she fooled all of us. She had my baby for God's sake. None of us saw this coming. You can't blame yourself for what she's done. Hell, you wouldn't even have **met **her if it wasn't for me. You took care of her in the first place because I asked you to. So if you need to blame someone for Sam being in your life, blame me."

He knew his friend was frustrated; feeling guilty and helpless. His anger needed an outlet before it took over and kept him from concentrating on the search.

Jason closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm down. This wasn't helping Elizabeth. He knew he needed to quit indulging his self-pity and lay the blame where it belonged.

"Sam's the one I'm angry at. Elizabeth better be alright when I find her, and Sam better run like hell."

The monotone pitch of his voice and the blank look in his eye told Sonny that Jason had pulled himself together. He was now inhabiting the role he was known for; enforcer for the Corinthos organization. Nothing would stop him until he got what he wanted.

"I just need a place to start," Jason remarked. "I would normally use what I know to figure things out, but considering what a great liar Sam turned out to be, who knows what she made up and what was the truth. If I use false information to go on, I could end up running in circles and getting further away from Elizabeth. It's unlikely Sam would take her anywhere we'd look anyway. She seems pretty good at covering her tracks."

"I wouldn't be so hasty in that belief Stone Cold," Spinelli suddenly spoke up from the couch. "I used a facial recognition program to search for the debunked deity formerly known as the Goddess. It was the only way to search with no name to go on. It would have taken longer, but fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you're asking, she committed a crime in New York City. There the Villainess went by the name Terry Carter and was arrested for passing checks of the rubber variety."

"If you don't get to something we can use in about ten seconds …"

Sonny looked at the young man and cracked his knuckles in a manner that resembled them being broken; a reminder of what he said would happen if the kid didn't get his act together.

Spinelli saw the action and instantly recalled the threat of dismembered digit's the Godfather had imparted. He quickly got to the point.

"Moving on. The Jackal also stumbled upon an arrest record for one Angela Munroe who was charged with the murder of her husband Bill Munroe, but later released when the death was ruled to be in self-defense. The report calls it a 'domestic situation'. Mr. Munroe it appears was the unlucky recipient of a twelve-gauge to the chest." He quirked his mouth up in imagined pain. "Ouch."

"Any others?" Jason asked.

Shaking the morbid picture out of his head, he continued. "Finding these two was mostly happenstance because they occurred in neighboring areas; the bouncing checks in New York and the … porous … Mr. Munroe in Connecticut. To search the remaining 48 states would take time."

"Time I don't have," Jason muttered to himself. "This Munroe, I assume he was rich?"

"It's safe to say he drank champagne with his barbeque chips."

Jason stroked his chin in thought. He knew Sam would need somewhere convenient to Port Charles to hold Elizabeth, so her husband wouldn't get suspicious. It didn't seem likely she would use any of Zacarra's property, on the chance that he might find out what she was up to.

With that in mind, an idea popped into his head.

"Since she is technically his widow, Sam would have access to any of his property. Spinelli, check to see if Munroe had any holdings in New York."

Spinelli began clacking away at his keyboard, and within minutes had an answer.

"Bill Munroe has a vacation home in Seracen, New York."

"How far is that from here?" Jason inquired.

"According to the very handy MapQuest, it is approximately 50 minutes away."

Jason and Sonny looked at each other in question. Sonny voiced what they were both thinking.

"It's as good a place to start as any. So far it's the best shot we've had."

After a quick list of directions from Spinelli, Jason started toward the door with Sonny right behind him.

"Spinelli, you stay here and keep looking for information on Sam. If anything looks important, call my cell."

Outside, Sonny instructed Max to come with him and made a call for some of his guards to meet them at the city limits. He wasn't sure what kind of backup they might need, and he wasn't taking any chances.

- - - -

Sam paced back and forth in the living room of the house she used to hold Elizabeth. She was waiting for Mark to return from wherever he'd gone.

He claimed he had things to do before he could kill the pain in her butt that was cooling her heels in the basement. Now she was just impatient to get it done so she could move on. So many things had gone wrong in her life; it was time for something to be right.

When she met Jason her world changed. She knew he was the answer to the emptiness she'd always felt. He was the family she needed. With Elizabeth out of the way, she knew they'd be able to go back to the way things were. They were happy once and would be again.

She heard an engine rumble outside, indicating that Mark had returned. Meeting him at the door, she noticed him carrying a round duffle bag.

"What's in there?"

He opened it to show her the supplies he'd bought.

"Garbage bags, duct tape, rope, gloves, cleaning supplies, and there's a heavy wool rug out in the truck to transport her when I'm done."

"What took you so long? You were gone forever."

"It took a little longer because I went two towns over and split up my purchases in different stores; so no one could tie anything to this place. Better to be safe than sorry."

"I guess you're right," she replied. "You're pretty good at this Mark. I wonder ... how many skeletons are buried in your closet?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the door opened again and his brother Cane came in. He saw the bag that Mark held open and took a look inside.

"Hmm. Must be trash day." He laughed at his joke. "Not soon enough for me. My nose still smarts because of her." His held tilted toward the basement door that led to Elizabeth's temporary jail. "The sooner she's gone, the sooner I get paid and get the hell out of this nowhere town."

Mark simply nodded and headed for the basement.

"Hey, wait a minute. **You're **gonna off her?" Cane looked at his twin doubtfully. "Come on bro. You cried like a girl when Bambi's mother got shot."

"I was seven," Mark replied.

"People don't change that much. Gimme the stuff; I'll do it."

"It's really better if I do," he said, trying to stay calm. "She still kind of trusts me. She won't see it coming, and it'll go a lot faster."

"I'm all for faster," Sam broke in. "Get going." She gestured him off to the doorway, willing him to be done with it.

Mark took an unseen breath of relief as he unlocked the door and started down the steps. Things had almost gone wrong, with Cane volunteering to take his place. His brother was crooked as a country road, but still tried to watch out for him in a crazy way.

He stopped at the bottom and saw Elizabeth sitting on the cot she'd been sleeping on. Hopefully everything would go according to plan.

- - - -

Mark had been gone about 20 minutes, and Sam was getting antsy. She'd started pacing again and even began biting her perfectly manicured nails.

"What the hell's taking so long!? I thought he said it would be faster if he did it? They've been down there long enough to dig a tunnel to freedom."

Cane looked at her with a smirk. "I told you he wouldn't be able to go through with it. That tricky little bitch probably got him talking and made him change his mind." He got up from the chair he'd been sitting in and moved to the basement door.

"I'll rescue him," he said with a roll of his eyes.

As his hand reached the door and was about to open it, they both heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"**NO!**" Elizabeth screamed. "**Please don't do this!**"

Sam joined Cane at the door as they listened to a scuffle ensue below. Another loud scream followed, and then silence.

The two looked at each other and moved away from the door.

"Guess your brother has the stuff after all," Sam admitted with a small smile. She retreated to the bar at the other end of the room and poured herself a drink. Slugging it back in one gulp, she quickly refilled it.

"I thought it would **never **be over," she said downing her second drink.

"I'll take one of those," Cane said walking up to her.

"Pour it yourself." She slammed down her glass and gave him a superior glare. "What do I look like, the help?"

Sam went to the chair he'd vacated and sat with a sigh. "Finally. Now that I'm rid of that problem, all that's left is taking care of the collateral damage." She chuckled to herself at the thought of her poor unknowing husband and his role in her happily ever after. "When Jason finds out about this …" She clucked her tongue in mock pity. "Anthony won't know what hit him."

"Yeah, yeah. That's good for **you**; just don't forget to stop by the bank while you're plotting your hubby's demise. Make sure my money's nice and crisp. I like fresh bills."

"Whatever," she replied dismissively. "You'll get your money. I might even give your brother a little bonus for going the extra mile. He did seem the overachieving type when I met him. Looks like I was right."

Mark came to the top of the stairs about 10 minutes later.

"It's done," he stated matter-of-factly.

"So we heard," Sam replied. "Bravo. Let's go see your handiwork."

The three of them went down and found Elizabeth face down on the floor. The rope Mark had bought was lying next to her. There was a black plastic bag over her head and duct tape wrapped around her neck to hold it in place.

"What's the bag for?" Sam asked him.

"It was just in case she still had some breath left. I waited to make sure she wasn't moving. Don't worry; she's dead."

"Very thorough of you." Sam went over to the body and was about to kneel down and touch her when Mark stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that. You're planning for this body to be found. I'm sure Jason will have her checked thoroughly for evidence. Just one fingerprint or fiber could send your whole plan up in flames."

When he released her she crossed her arms. "I guess you're right. It's pretty obvious who got the brains in your family." She looked at Cane disgustedly and then turned her attention back to the woman at her feet; giving the body a nudge with the toe of her black high heel.

"Ding dong the witch is dead," she said amusedly. "I need you to do something then, since you have gloves on. Take off her ring."

"Why?" he asked.

"Breadcrumbs. I'm going to leave a nice simple trail for Jason to follow right to my husband's doorstep."

He went over to Elizabeth and removed the wedding ring from her finger, placing it in Sam's greedy open palm.

"I'll make sure to clean it before I use it," she said in reassurance; mistaking his look at her for worry.

"I'll go get the rug from the truck," Mark said. He hoped his loathing for the woman next to him wasn't showing on his face.

"I'll help," Cane chimed in.

They reached the top of the stairs and Cane started to laugh. "That little trick is a piece of work. I knew women could be connivers, but she takes the taco." He shook his head in wonder. "Hey, as long as she's paying, I don't care what Psycho Suzie Homewrecker fantasy she wants to play out."

He went to the door to head outside.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just … need a sec."

Cane came up to him and patted him once, sharply, on the back. "Don't sweat it bro. I got it."

When the door shut behind him, Mark exhaled and ran one hand through his short dark hair. He reached into his pocket to make sure it's contents were secure there.

Just as he was about to go out he heard a slight noise outside. His instincts called out an alert and he looked carefully out the window. Two SUV's were rounding the curve on the road to the house.

He saw his brother crouch down at their approach and pull a gun out from behind his jacket; firing at the windshield of the first car. The two vehicles stopped abruptly, their occupants exiting on the side facing away from the house and then returning fire.

Clearly outnumbered, his brother didn't stand a chance. He watched Cane be riddled with bullets and sink to the ground as if in slow motion.

Mark's shock had no time to take hold as he saw the men warily come towards the house with guns drawn. Their actions outside conveyed a shoot first, forget the questions, mind-set. He looked hesitantly at the basement door, but knew instantly what he needed to do.

He sprinted for the back door of the house and just managed to get out as he heard the front door forced open behind him. His legs pumped steadily as he kept going until he was swallowed by the thick brush of the woods; never turning to look behind him. He was sure he'd know if they spotted him if he felt a bullet in his back.

All he could do was run and hope to think of what to do next when he was safely away.

He just needed time to think.

- - - -

As he drove to Seracen, all Jason wanted was to see Elizabeth again. He just needed to hold her and make sure she was alright.

Though he knew it was a long shot that they'd find her there, he actually couldn't keep himself from hoping. It was a foreign feeling, but right now it was all that was keeping him sane.

Spinelli hadn't called while they were on the road, so this was the only lead he had to go on. If it didn't pan out, he wasn't sure what he would do next. What he did know was that he wouldn't give up until he brought his wife home.

The SUV burned up the road as he sped along. The one behind it struggled to keep up. No one spoke the whole time, and he was grateful. With the car empty of sound he was able to empty his mind. The worst case scenarios that tried desperately to invade his thoughts were silent for the time being.

Five of Sonny's men had met them at the Port Charles city limits and followed them onto the interstate. He hadn't stopped his car to speak to them. They were well trained and smart. It wasn't necessary to explain what was going on, or where they were headed. No matter what situation they found themselves in, they'd be prepared.

Eventually Jason saw the unpaved road that would lead him to Bill Munroe's vacation house. When he rounded the corner he saw a man walking toward a truck. As he looked up and saw them approach, he reached behind his back. Knowing that movement like his own name, he anticipated the gun that would show itself before the man could fire.

"**Gun!**" he shouted as he slumped down into his seat. The first bullet crashed through the windshield a moment after.

He slammed his foot on the brake, bringing the SUV to an abrupt halt. Fortunately both cars had slowed to turn onto the road, making the impact when the other car hit from behind less severe.

Jason opened the driver's side door and got out amongst the rain of bullets and glass. Sonny, who was in the passenger seat, slid across the console and followed. Max was out of the backseat and had his gun drawn already.

Jason pulled his gun and fired across the hood of the car at the gunman. One shot hit the other man in the chest. When another shot came his way, he ducked before rising again to fire.

Joined by the members of the other car in the gun battle, they easily took out the shooter. He fell to the ground, the gun falling from his hand.

After a quick assessment, they concluded no one else was coming out of the house to shoot. Jason led the way as the men moved toward the house. They remained in crouched positions in case anyone came to the windows to fire.

At the front door Jason halted and stood poised to enter and face whatever was behind it. Sonny stood at the other side of the door, also armed.

"From the looks of the welcoming committee, I'd say this is the right place," he commented.

Jason nodded and turned to Max who was behind him. "When we get inside, you and the guys spread out and search every room. We don't have time to stake the place out; with our loud arrival."

At his nod of understanding, Jason counted. "1 … 2 … **3**"

The door exploded inward as Jason kicked it down. He rushed inside with his gun aimed and ready, as did the men behind him. They all spread out like a wave throughout the house; not giving anyone inside time to react.

He started upstairs and found no one. Within moments, he received shouts of "Clear" as rooms were checked and found empty. By the time he returned to the first floor, with no sign of Elizabeth anywhere, his spirits were sinking. His mind was already working to come up with alternative locations to look.

He came down to find Max in the living room; standing by an open door, whispering to Sonny. The guard looked behind him at what seemed to be a set of stairs leading to a basement. His friend looked up with sadness and took a deep breath.

When Sonny noticed Jason standing on the other side of the room he rubbed a hand down his face and approached him with apprehension. What he had to tell him was going to change his life.

"What?" Jason asked at the look in his eye.

Sonny ran a hand down his friend's arm and slowly tried to take his gun. He wasn't sure what Jason's first reaction would be and wanted to make sure he couldn't hurt himself, or anyone else.

"What are you doing?" Jason gripped the gun tighter when he realized Sonny was trying to take it from him.

"We've been friends a long time," Sonny said with a slight crack in his voice. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do," he responded.

"Then give me the gun, and trust that it's for a good reason."

Jason slowly released his hold until the weapon was in Sonny's hand. It was then handed off to Max who was standing nearby. The fact that he wouldn't look at him made Jason nervous, which was not something he was used to.

"Alright, now tell me what's going on."

Sonny looked down for a second then met his eyes. "Max noticed a locked door when he was searching and thought someone might be hiding something there. It turned out to be a basement." He took a breath, hating that he was staring to babble like that hacker. "He found Elizabeth down there."

Jason's face lit up as he moved to go downstairs.

Sonny grabbed his arm before he could get away. "Jason, wait. It's not …"

"Sonny, if she's hurt I need to go to her. I need to get her to a hospital."

"Jason …" Sonny felt his eyes begin to water and blinked to be strong for his friend.

"She's fine … right?" Jason turned to the older man and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Just tell me she's fine! It doesn't matter what condition she's in, I can get her help … **just tell me!**"

Sonny slowly shook his head. "She's … she's not fine man."

"I'm going to get my wife and take her home," Jason said angrily. "The next person who tries to stop me won't be so lucky."

He let go and headed for the basement. Sonny saw Max about to stop him and gestured for him to leave the man alone.

Jason hesitated at the top of the stairs; afraid of what he would see. His enthusiasm to get to her was replaced by a cold pit in his stomach. He ran a hand down his face as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

When he looked up, his eyes locked with Sam's. She was standing against a wall in front of one of Sonny's men; a gun trained on her. Unwilling to give her a moment of his attention he turned the corner, and instantly froze in place.

"**ELIZABETH!!!**"

**To be continued . . .**

I am evil to stop it there, I know this.

Thanks to all the reviewers and new readers! I so appreciate your comments.

Thanks as always to my Soaps GH Message board friends for the support!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes ---**

Any remotely medical sounding stuff … fiction. (I think)

The extent of my expertise on police procedure is watching **Cops **and those who pass for such in the PCPD on General Hospital … so don't expect much. Anything that's right is purely accidental.

I don't own GH or its characters (I merely borrow them, make them as interesting as possible, and put them neatly back where I found them), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 27**

Jason's mind didn't want to take in the sight before him. He subconsciously recognized the clothes were the ones Elizabeth had been wearing the last time he'd seen her. He knew her face and her shape; but the rest of what he saw didn't belong.

The still form on the floor had a half opened black bag covering its head with duct tape wrapped around its neck. That body could not be his wife.

His study of the scene, which felt like it lasted an eternity, was only a matter of seconds. He rushed over and dropped to his knees beside her. Carefully he touched her face and felt a slight chill; far from the warmth he'd expected once he found her. 

He grabbed the pocket knife that he always carried from his jeans and gently tried to remove the tape from her throat. It only came partially loose when he noticed how it pulled harshly at her skin. Feeling like he was hurting her more, he suddenly stopped. Instead he cut the bag away from the tape to free her head.

His fingers went to her throat below the tape to feel for the pulse he knew must be there. He cringed when no flutter of movement was felt against them. In another attempt to disprove the vision, he lowered his face to hers. No breath fanned his cheek or moved her chest. The lack of any sound was louder than the roar of his bike when he gunned the engine.

Quickly his mind shifted from thought to thought, blocking out what it didn't want to face. The bike made him think of riding, riding made him think of the wind rushing past him, the wind made him think of Elizabeth behind him screaming with excitement and holding on for dear life. Life made him think of home and the life they'd started to build together there. 

How could that go on without her?

Sonny and Max had come downstairs when Jason's scream echoed throughout the house. They found him on the floor next to her, staring at her face.

Knowing his reaction to this awful outcome should be private, Sonny ordered Max to take over holding Sam and the guard he replaced to go upstairs.

"You and the guys keep a look out around the property. We don't know if there's anyone else who might show up. But no one comes down here unless it's an emergency. You got it?"

"Yes sir," the man replied before heading up the steps and shutting the door.

Sonny turned to look at Jason again, who was lowering himself closer to Elizabeth; almost lying next to her.

Jason took her face in both hands and spoke to her softly.

"I'm here Elizabeth. I came to take you home." His eyes began to tear, but he didn't try to control them. It was one time when he just couldn't. "I-I promised the boys that you were coming home. I can keep that promise if … if you just open those beautiful eyes. Please … just take one breath for me sweetheart." 

The tears rolled down his face unchecked, one falling onto her cheek. His breath hitched as he picked up one of her hands in his own. He lowered his head to her chest and prayed for a sound, a movement. When nothing came he rolled his face into her shirt. The tears absorbed into the fabric as he leaned into her, breathing her in.

"Please just open your eyes," he begged. His voice was muffled into her side. "God … I'll do anything … please."

Sonny watched his friend's agony, helpless to stop it. Jason's large frame shook from the ache. It was more emotion than he'd ever seen the man allow himself.

Max grieved for Jason's loss, but never took his eyes from Sam. As he listened to the sounds of pain across the room, he glared at the one responsible. His finger itched to pull the trigger and end the misery she'd caused, but he wouldn't. That was Jason's call to make.

Jason lifted his head and looked into Elizabeth's face again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't," he took a shaky breath before he could continue. "I didn't keep you safe like I promised."

He picked up her other hand and held both in his. His thumb began to absently stroke her fingers, but paused when he noticed something was different. He looked at her left hand and saw that her wedding ring was missing.

"Where's your ring?" he asked unconsciously. 

His gaze scanned the floor surrounding them for a shiny object, but nothing caught his eye. He turned to look behind him. As he visually searched the room his eyes landed on Sam. Her attention was intently on Max and the gun he had pointed at her. 

The shiny object Jason sought was on the hand she held at her side.

The rage that he'd held in check filled his body with tension. He kept his eyes on the ring as he carefully placed Elizabeth's hands on her stomach. They remained on the same spot as he slowly rose and turned toward her.

"Take it off." 

His voice rolled across the room like thunder; the timbre low and deep. The sudden statement captured all of their attention. Sam followed his gaze to her hand and began to panic, but the look in his eye kept her frozen in place.

Jason was across the room before anyone could blink. His hand quickly wrapped around her throat as he thudded her back against the wall. Her back teeth clicked from the impact, and her head began to throb. The pain didn't have long to register when he used his hold to lift her slightly off the ground; her toes barely touching the floor. He looked her steadily in the eye.

"Take it off, or I'll cut it off."

She didn't need him to explain what he meant. Her hands trembled as she tried to pull the ring from her finger. When it finally came free, she dropped it into his other waiting hand.

Jason glanced at the band he held and slid it against his own with his thumb. He closed his eyes and thought of how happy Elizabeth was when he'd shown her the inscription; the tears in her eyes and the amazing smile she gifted him with. The picture disappeared from his mind and left him in darkness. He opened them again and returned his focus to Sam.

"How dare you put on **my wife's ring** … as you stand there **gloating **over her body?" He felt a measure of disbelief at her audacity.

"**Who the hell ARE YOU!**"

Sam flinched at the blast of his words in her face. Her feet reached for purchase at the ground, finding only air. She knew her existence was as dangerously uncertain as her footing.

"Jason … please. I did this for you, for us. We were so happy before she came along. She took everything that was good about us away. But we can …"

"**SHUT UP!**" he exclaimed; giving her head another meeting with the wall.

A rush of breath escaped her in reaction. She reached up and held onto his hand with both of hers in an attempt to gain some relief, but his hold was too strong to break.

"**I don't want to hear another word out of your disgusting mouth!**"

Max chose that moment to speak up. "Want me to finish this Jason? I'd be **more **than happy to." 

His gun hadn't left Sam even while Jason had hold of her. He put the muzzle right up to her forehead between her eyes, ready to fire at a single word.

She closed them and bit her lip harshly until she tasted blood.

Jason pushed the gun away with the back of the hand that held his wife's ring. 

"No. A bullet's too good for her; too fast."

Sam shuddered as she heard her words about Elizabeth being spoken about her. Fear closed her throat in tandem with Jason's grasp.

"I'm going to kill this evil **bitch **with my bare hands."

Sam's eyes widened to the size of saucers as his hand steadily tightened, cutting off her airway. His eyes darkened to the color of polished steel and bored into her frightened ones. The hatred he felt was clearly written there for her to see. It was in direct contrast to the sight of his tear stained face. She began to gasp for air as she clawed and pulled at his hand to release her.

The sound of her wheezing and the bite of her nails on his hand and arm didn't affect him or make him let go. His only reaction was to squeeze a bit more. 

"Having a little trouble breathing Sam?"

Though Max and Sonny were concerned at Jason's suddenly calm state, neither attempted to speak to him or stop him.

"How does it feel to not have any air? Are your lungs staring to burn yet? It's not very pleasant is it? See … that's probably how my wife felt when she was over there **dying **… **on **… **the **… **floor!**"

He could see her face beginning to blanch and then get a blue tinge. When it looked like she might pass out, he eased his grip enough for her to remain conscious. She instantly started to cough and draw in huge gulps of oxygen for her starved lungs. Slowly her color began to come back. He waited for her breathing to regulate.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" 

His hand resumed tightening again when the basement door opened and the guard Sonny had dismissed came running down the stairs. Seeing the angry look on his boss's face, he quickly explained the reason for his interruption.

"I know what you said sir, but this is important. One of the guys outside heard some sirens on the main road and said that cop cars are turning in here. They'll have the place surrounded any minute."

"Who the hell called the cops!" Sonny bellowed.

"I don't know. It wasn't any of us."

Sonny turned to Jason and saw his concentration was solely on Sam. The police couldn't come and find him about to kill a woman with another dead on the floor. As much as Sam deserved whatever punishment he chose to dish out, Jason didn't deserve the cost it might have.

"Jason?" Sonny knew he probably hadn't been paying attention to what was said. "Jason, you have to stop this now." When he didn't get a response, he moved closer and touched him on the shoulder. "I know you want revenge. I don't blame you; I'd want the same thing after what she's done. But you have to think right now. There are other things at stake."

"I won't stop until she's dead and rotting in **hell **where she belongs!"

Sonny moved to his other side and pulled at the shoulder of his free arm. He could see Sam starting to pass out again and needed to make Jason understand what he was risking. Once he had Jason partially facing him he got in his face.

"Listen to me! The cops are on their way here. Sam is going to jail. That'll be her punishment; it has to be enough. If you kill her now, you'll be the one in jail. Where does that leave your **sons**, Jason!"

The mention of his children effectively removed his focus from Sam, making him loosen his grip. He turned his head slightly to face Sonny, his eyes cast to the ground. 

"I can't just let her go," he said through gritted teeth. "She took Elizabeth's life. She killed … **my **… **life!**" The tears welled in his eyes again, but his anger kept them in check this time.

"I know." Sonny gripped his shoulder tightly. "But you're going to have to make a decision. What's more important to you … revenge … or your children? If you kill Sam, they're going to put you in prison. What happens to the boys Jason? Think about it. They just lost their mother; they need you." He turned his contemptuous gaze on Sam. "Is this piece of **garbage **… worth you losing your kids?"

He felt Jason's body tremble at the mention of his children being without a mother. The words had penetrated the haze of fury and made him think. They all awaited his decision; even as they heard the police arrive upstairs.

Jason's eyes traveled back up and landed on Sam. Their aim was as deadly as Max's gun. 

"She's worthless," he spat at her; with a coldness he reserved for the worst of his enemies.

Sam's eyes filled with tears at his words and the feeling behind them. He was all she had in the world that meant anything, and he hated her. Jason abruptly tossed her to the ground, like the garbage Sonny had dubbed her. The cement of the floor jarred her limbs. She shakily tried to push herself to a sitting position as her crying became wracking sobs. One hand reached up to massage her aching throat as she leaned on the wall to collect herself and get back the breath Jason attempted to choke out of her. When her mascara streaked face came up, he stood menacingly over her.

"She sure as hell isn't worth **that**," he finished in response to Sonny's question.

He looked down at the hand where he held his wife's ring and opened his palm. A circular imprint was left on his flesh where he'd clenched it in his fist. He turned to look at Elizabeth's lifeless body and went to kneel next to her. He placed the ring gently on her finger for the last time. Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed it and held it against his cheek. A shuddering breath left him in realization that he'd never get to touch her again.

The police had taken over the house and burst into the basement securing the scene and relieving all the men of their firearms. Jason was told to back away from the body and stand with Max and Sonny on the other side of the room. He watched as one man, a detective by the looks of his badge and casual suit, walked to her and checked for a pulse with a plastic gloved hand. 

The man turned back to his partner and shook his head to confirm the accuracy of their informant. The woman was definitely DOA.

"We've had an anonymous call that a woman was murdered here and gunshots were fired. I don't know exactly what the story is, but you're all coming in for questioning until we can figure it out."

One uniformed officer helped Sam up from the ground. He noticed marks resembling a man's handprint in stark relief against her throat.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked.

Sam looked at Jason, who still stared longingly at Elizabeth with tears in his eyes.

"No," she replied softly. "I'll never be alright." 

He began to lead her upstairs when Jason spoke up unexpectedly.

"Wait. Don't take her yet."

Sam turned to him in hope. Maybe he still had some feeling for her deep down.

Jason's eyes remained on the only woman in his heart. "Who did it? Who killed my wife?"

Swallowing her disappointment, she took the opportunity offered. All of the officers were listening intently. It was a chance to put the brunt of the blame on someone else's shoulders and she'd be stupid not to take it. She spoke carefully to Jason, giving him the only thing she had left that he wanted. 

"It was Mark. He's the one that killed her."

Jason closed his eyes in pain. The man he'd entrusted with the care of his family had taken away the heart of it. He felt Sonny's hand on his shoulder and shook his head. There was no comforting him after this. 

Two more officers came down, passing Sam and her keeper on the way up. They held a black plastic body bag and brought it to where the dead woman lay. The detective had checked her person for any piece of obvious evidence. He was mindful of not disturbing the scene or tainting anything the coroner might discover. Finding nothing of interest, he released her to the officers who'd come to claim her.

As they began to place her in the body bag she was jostled and her arm fell to the side away from its position on her stomach.

Jason moved to intervene but was stopped by Sonny's hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful!" he told the officers. They looked up in surprise. "That's my wife. You treat her with respect."

The tears in his eyes were more effective than the warning in them. One of the men put her arm back where it had been and they continued to ready her for removal; more conscious now of how they did it. It was unusual for family of the deceased to be present during such unpleasant business and they had no desire to make things more difficult.

Once Elizabeth was zipped into the bag, she was carried upstairs to the waiting ambulance. Sonny's guards, who were still in the house being questioned, bowed their heads respectfully as she passed. They'd been told that Jason's wife was gone and felt horrible for his loss. The ones that had met Mrs. Morgan liked her very much, and the others heard what a nice person she was to everyone.

Their reaction had been drastically different when Sam passed. It was sheer force of will, along with the removal of their weapons by the cops, which held them back from descending on her like a pack of wolves out for blood. Though they'd been restrained, the depth of loathing they felt was apparent in the atmosphere. They all witnessed her quake from the weight of it as she walked through the gauntlet of men. The marks on her neck also didn't escape their scrutiny, and they knew who put them there. 

They were only disappointed that he didn't get to finish the job.

The sound of the vehicle leaving with Elizabeth's body was simultaneous with Jason, Sonny, and Max being brought upstairs by one of the detectives. 

The sight of Jason in misery and obvious pain gave the guards pause. They weren't accustomed to ever seeing Mr. Corinthos' right hand man be anything but calm and in complete control. Now he looked like the walking dead.

All of the suspects were gathered up to be taken to the station. As Jason was put in the back of a squad car, he looked blankly at the house where his life had been ripped apart.

As the car rolled away his eyes fell to his palm with the imprint of his wife's ring. Unlike that circle, her mark on his heart would never fade.

- - - -

The hospital worker casually walked down the hallway, rolling a gurney in front of him. He reached the large metal doors that read "Morgue" and stopped to prop them open so he could get in with his charge.

Inside without incident, he went back to lock them. He peered through the small glass windows to make sure no one was in the hall.

"The coast is clear," he whispered to the sheet clad figure he'd just transported.

The sheet began to move and was dropped to the floor as the man beneath it roseup. He jumped from the gurney and smiled at the attendant.

"Good job. Well worth the money." 

From his jacket he pulled an envelope full of hundreds and handed it to the other man. It was quickly counted and pocketed.

"Now … do you have the rest of what I want?"

"Sure mister," the attendant replied.

"And you followed my instructions exactly?"

"To the letter."

The attendant walked over to the wall of metal drawers containing the remains of the deceased yet to be autopsied. He went to one drawer in particular which was left unused until its refrigeration system could be repaired. He swung open the already ajar door and wasn't met with the usual blast of cold air. 

With a quick yank the inner slab was rolled out to reveal its contents. A sheet covered body which had just been brought from a crime scene rested on the flat surface.

"Here you go. Room temp just like you said."

The attendant began to leave as he'd been instructed earlier. He didn't understand the freaks that got their rocks off with stuff like this, but it wasn't really his problem. The money in his pocket was his only concern. Whatever that nut did with that body was on **his **soul.

As his footsteps grew fainter down the hall, the paying customer pulled the sheet from the body. He stroked the face of the woman who lay on the slab.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way." 

He took a syringe out of his coat pocket and removed the cap. A couple of taps to its side cleared it of bubbles before he squirted some off the top. He took her arm and stuck the needle in, administering the drug within. With a quick prayer he waited to see if it would have the desired effect.

"Please don't let me be too late," he said to the empty room.

After a minute he started to get flustered. It wasn't meant to be applied after such an extended period of time, but it was his only hope. He waited another minute and began to think it was no use. His hand reached out for hers and held it tenderly.

A small movement caught him by surprise. It almost seemed a figment of his imagination, until his hand received a light squeeze. He watched her face for a sign and was rewarded when two indigo colored eyes popped open. A huge breath was taken into her lungs like a diver coming to the surface. She began to cough in an attempt to regain her normal rhythm.

He helped her to sit up and rubbed her back. The smile on his face was full of joy to see her chest rise and fall with life. Her stillness from before was unnerving.

"Take your time," he advised softly. "Take steady breaths in and out." He gave an example for her to follow.

Soon she was breathing in tandem with his set pace. Her hand touched her chest and felt the comforting beat of her heart.

"You had me scared there for a while."

She looked at him anxiously. "Scared? Why … what happened? Did something go wrong?"

He shook his head and tried to reassure her. "No. Just a couple of unforeseen glitches, but nothing to worry about." To mask the slight frown he couldn't quite help he made a gesture of his hand to their surroundings, drawing her attention away from him. "Look around."

She swept the room with her eyes and smiled brightly. "We made it out! No basement, no cement floor … no **Sam**. I never thought I'd be so happy to be in a morgue." 

Her laughter soothed his shattered nerves and made all he'd done worthwhile. He put out a hand to help her stand from the slab. It was a bit high off the ground, so he savored the opportunity to hold her close to him long enough for her to jump down. When her legs wobbled some, he kept an arm around her. She got her balance and pulled away a little.

"Thank you for your help. I'm more grateful than I can say Mark."

With a small shake of his head he denied the necessity of thanks.

"I'm just happy you're safe," he replied. "Welcome back Elizabeth."

**To be continued . . .**

Thank You to the fab reviewers and all who've been keeping up with the story! 

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message board friends for the support and props!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Notes --**_

As a general rule, just remember … I seldom know what the hell I'm talking about. So if it's not accurate, just go with it. 'Kay?

This is not a test, so I'll take partial credit if it's half right. (I'm that desperate for approval. Sad, I know.)

I don't own GH or the characters (still just borrowing and returning, though Jason may be a bit more disheveled than the rest when I put him back), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 28**

The familiar sight of an interrogation room didn't hold the usual annoyance for Jason as he sat in the stiff plastic chair. He stared blankly at the metal table before him, ignoring the detective who continued to ask questions in a way he probably thought was clever. He'd given the same single sentence answer he always gave when dragged into a police station and been silent ever since.

"I have nothing to say without my lawyer."

It was an automatic response that he'd uttered without conscious thought. In truth what the police thought or accused him of had no place in his mind. All that consumed him was the face of the woman he loved.

He didn't even have the comfort of a pleasant picture to concentrate on. The one he saw was of her still body and pale skin on a concrete floor. It tore at his gut and made his blood rush with anger.

He knew when he got his hands on Mark Greer that the cops would really have something to talk to him about. That's if they managed to find enough of the bastard to build a case with.

The detective finally tired of trying to wrest answers from him and left the room. Once alone he looked up at the two way mirror they used to observe the interrogations. The reflection that he saw was of a man lost. The scruffy and angry person with the red rimmed eyes was someone he'd never seen. He rubbed his hands down his face just to make sure he was seeing himself. The man in the mirror performed the same action.

Jason's head dropped in disgust. It wasn't his appearance that caused it, but the action. The fact that he could move, could breathe and eventually leave that room was sickening. He should be dead, not his beautiful and vibrant wife. She should be home with Cam baking those brownies she loved to make. She should be holding Jake and humming the latest song she liked on the radio.

That he was going to go on with his life and watch their children grow without her was unfair and wrong. But he would do it. Not for himself; for Elizabeth and the boys. They needed him to get it together and be strong, not wade in a sea of self hatred and blame. He would save that for the moments when he was alone and free to remember just how horribly he'd failed his family.

As he waited for his lawyer to show up he thought about his sons. How was he supposed to look into those innocent faces and tell them that their mother was never coming home? How could he explain it in a way they'd understand, when he didn't understand it himself? It just didn't make any damn sense.

The obvious reason drifted into his mind then, along with the face that went with it. His rage bubbled to the surface again as Sam's image invaded his head. He banged his fists on the table and shoved it across the room. It toppled the chair on the other side of it and hit the opposite wall, causing the mirror to vibrate.

His hands clenched as he remembered choking her. The interruption of the cops arriving was the only reason she was still alive. Sonny kept him from making a choice that would have cost him the only thing he had left; his kids.

Thinking of them made his fingers release. He flattened them out against his thighs to take away the menace in them.

He stared at them and realized what a double life they led. During the day they robbed people of life, they threatened and fought in service to a world that had once been all he knew. In the evening they were gentle and loving, they changed diapers and tied little shoes, and for a glorious and all too brief moment in time they'd held a woman who'd shown him what love truly means.

The ring Elizabeth put on his finger drew his attention. He turned it on his finger and closed his eyes. He forced his mind past the picture of her death and invoked the one of her walking towards him down the aisle. He saw the silver dress that flowed like liquid over her body, the smile that appeared when she looked at him, he felt her hands in his as they stood in front of the people they loved, and he heard her voice vowing to love, honor, and protect him for as long as she lived. Her face drifted toward him to seal the vow with a kiss.

"Jason."

His lips touched hers and he never wanted to let her go.

"Jason?"

A hand on his shoulder wrenched him from the past and opened his eyes in surprise. His thumbs absently stroked hands that weren't there. He stopped the movement and looked to his side. Diane Miller stood next to him holding her briefcase with a concerned look on her face.

She surveyed the room and took in the overturned chair and table against the wall, eventually returning to his face. When she'd walked in he had an almost peaceful look, but the scowl she was more familiar with had returned. It made her sorry for jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Sonny told me what happened. I'm so sorry Jason." She sighed sympathetically. "It's just so awful. I didn't know Elizabeth very well, but I liked her."

Having no response, Jason nodded his head once in acknowledgement.

Diane was a good attorney Sonny had found not long ago who had an excellent record for winning cases. She didn't particularly care for their line of work, but the exorbitant fee they paid eased her concerns. Most of the time she treated them like annoying children who wouldn't do as they were told, but always protected their interests. They also benefited from the fact that she loved to win, no matter the circumstances.

"I've spoken to the kindly officers here in Mayberry and … "

She tried to move the table back into position while she spoke, but was surprised to find out how heavy it was. Only managing to scrape it forward an inch, using both hands, she was grateful when Jason got up and pulled it back into place for her. How he'd done it with one hand and almost no effort was a mystery. She righted the overturned chair that was beneath it and sat down.

Clearing her throat, she went on with what she'd been saying. "I think they're convinced that it would behoove them to let you all go. The very idea of grilling a widower who's just discovered his wife's body is appalling! Not to mention the fact that it would make them look like the ogres they are in the press."

Jason attempted to listen to what she was saying; the word widower ringing in his ears. He put his elbows on the table and ran his fingers through his hair.

"They seem interested in doing the right thing. This is a pretty small town. I don't know that anything this shocking has happened here before, and they're probably just overcompensating."

Hoping some of her words were penetrating the fog he seemed to be in, Diane reached for the briefcase she'd dropped in her efforts with the table. She pulled out a sheaf of papers that she'd brought with her.

"Since your release is imminent, we should talk about something else that I'm sure is on your mind; your children." Seeing Jason's head jerk up to look at her, she knew she had his full attention. "I brought this with me when Sonny told me what was going on." She handed him the papers she held and watched his eyes widen at their contents.

"Elizabeth's will? How'd you get this?"

"Your wife called me about a week ago and asked that I amend it for her. Apparently she'd had occasion to see your will and it made her think about how her life had changed since she had hers drawn up."

Jason thought back to the day he'd shown her the panic room and the worried look on her face when she saw his will. He only wished it were her here having this discussion with Diane instead of him.

"Everything stayed pretty much the same. She wanted to make sure her grandmother was cared for in the event that she was still living and she wanted to make sure that her children were, in her words, 'where they belong' … with you."

He scanned the document and rubbed a finger over the signature on the last page. Elizabeth Morgan. She'd wanted to be certain that their children would stay with him. He remembered how scared she was in the elevator during the Metro Court hostage taking that Cam would be raised by her sister instead of her grandmother because she hadn't specified her wishes in a will. She'd probably had one drawn up afterward and amended it after seeing his.

"I'm sure she was going to tell you about it," Diane affirmed. "When she came to me a few days ago to sign and notarize it, she looked very happy. She said it wasn't a good time to bring up morbid things and that she didn't want to worry you."

He couldn't help the hint of a smile that appeared on his face. That sounded just like Elizabeth; always thinking about everyone else. A breath caught in his throat unexpectedly and he coughed to cover it. He had to keep his controlled façade in place, or he might shatter.

Diane purposely ignored the slight crack in his ever present wall and continued. "Of course there would have been no doubt about your rights to Jake. You are his biological father. Cameron however could have been a different story. Elizabeth informed me that there are quite a few people who might have attempted to claim him. Her grandmother, her sister Sarah, even Lucky Spencer as her former husband could possibly have had a case, since he was the boy's father for a time. But I made this ironclad," she said tapping the papers once. "No one will be able to dispute your wife's wishes."

It hadn't even occurred to him that anyone else would raise Cam. No matter who would have come forward to say otherwise, he was Jason's son. He would never let either of his children be taken from him. He still was in awe that his wife had made sure of it.

"I want to make it permanent though," Jason said, speaking for the first time. "I intended to talk to Elizabeth about it, but … " His voice drifted off at the allusion to her being gone. "I want you to start adoption proceedings so that I can **legally **be Cam's father." He emphasized the word since it was the only way in which he wasn't Cam's father.

"It's not exactly my area of expertise, but I'll get on it."

Diane noticed how tired the man across from her looked and wanted to get him out of that place and back to his children. She rose from her seat and moved to the door.

"I'm going to go light a fire under some butts and get you out of here. Apparently these people don't know who they're dealing with. And I mean me, not Sonny." She straightened the hem of her smartly cut jacket and opened the door.

"Diane."

She turned back at the sound of her name.

"Thank you."

With a quick smile she left the room and shut the door behind her. The softly uttered words got her in the heart and caused tears to prick at her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she chased them away. No one feared a shark who wept all over her Manolo's.

Within about ten minutes a detective came to tell Jason he was free to go. He followed the man out to the front of the station and found Sonny and the guards standing with Diane.

"Ta-Dah," she said to Sonny as Jason joined them. "All present, accounted for, and free as birds."

"Wonderful job as always Diane," he said to appease her.

"Yes, I know."

They watched as the desk sergeant handed Jason a plastic bag with his confiscated belongings, as he'd done with all the men. All the guns had been unloaded before they were returned as was procedure, and none of the men attempted to reload them in the station. They didn't even open the bags to check they'd received everything. Everyone wanted to leave without causing another incident due to a misunderstanding of their intentions.

"What about Sam?"

All eyes turned to Jason at the mention of that name. The clench of his jaw was all that betrayed his feelings on the subject. It was obvious he was trying to stay in control.

"From what I gathered, they believed the story they got from all of you. With Miss McCall's history of scamming men for money, which the police are looking into thanks to your information, she will be charged with bigamy for marrying all those men and never sticking around long enough to get a divorce. The fact that Elizabeth was killed in her "husband's" house, whom she also killed, will help to convict her as well. They believe the charges will be kidnapping and conspiracy to commit murder."

Diane's news was not unwelcome, but Jason knew that the punishment would in no way fit the crime. He supposed he would have to be satisfied that she **would** be punished, even if he didn't get to inflict it.

"I need to make a phone call," he stated to the gathering and walked over to the desk of one of the detectives.

Sonny watched him get permission and pick up the receiver to dial.

"I don't know how he's going to get through this," he said to no one in particular.

"I'm sure his friends and family will make sure he does, somehow." Diane spoke directly to Sonny and smiled when he nodded at the truth of her statement.

They watched curiously as Jason had a conversation that lasted a few minutes. What was said was unknown, due to his distance from them and the fact that his back was facing them. After he hung up they saw him write something on a piece of paper and walk over to one of the officers who was standing nearby. He spoke to the man and handed him the paper before returning to join them.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked; the only one willing to do so.

"Just some unfinished business," Jason replied.

Not wanting to push, Sonny let it go. "You ready to leave then?"

"In a minute."

When he just stood there, everyone looked at each other in question as to what was going on.

Officer Moore walked down the corridor to the holding room where Miss McCall/Mrs. Zacarra/Mrs. Whoever was awaiting her lawyer. He entered the room and stood at the door.

"Ma'am?"

Sam raised her head at the address, since no one else was in the room. Her face was still streaked with make-up despite her efforts with a tissue to make herself more presentable. Her looks had gotten her far before, and she figured it couldn't hurt to use them now to help get her out of the mess she was in.

"There was a message left for you from a … " he looked down at the paper he held to make sure he had it right, "Jason Morgan."

Her eyes lit up at the name. She knew Jason hated her right now, but he had to still harbor some good feeling about her. They had almost gotten married and had a family together. Feelings that strong and deep didn't just disappear overnight.

"Yes?" she said hopefully. "What did he say?"

Officer Moore held the paper down by his stomach so that he could read through the bifocal half of his glasses.

"He says here that he knows this must be a difficult time for you, and that you would probably like some support."

Sam closed her eyes for a second to cherish the words she'd just heard. It was all she needed to keep her strong through the storm she knew was coming her way. She opened her eyes when she heard the officer clear his throat to get her attention back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Please go on."

"Right." He put the paper back in position to read. "Where was I? Oh yeah … you'd probably like some support and since he can't take care of you the way he'd like, he called your husband for you."

The man didn't notice Sam's eyes widen at the statement and continued to read.

"Uh, he says that he told Mr. Zacarra where you are and what's going on and that he seemed very upset. He says that he is comforted to know that even though he can't do it himself, that your husband will take care of you the way you deserve."

Officer Moore looked up from the paper to find a shocked and rather shaken looking young woman staring at him. Not quite knowing what to make of her reaction he turned to leave.

Sam regained her senses in time to see him shutting the door. She jumped up too late to stop him.

"**Wait! WAAAIITT!! **You can't leave me here!" She banged on the door loudly and tried the knob only to find it locked. "He's coming after me! You have to get me out of here! Witness Protection, something, **ANYTHING!!** I know things, I can tell you whatever you want to know, but **PLEASE **don't leave me here where he can get me!"

As she banged on the door and received no answer, her mind went to the things she'd heard about Anthony Zacarra and what happened to his first wife; knowing that she committed the same sin of humiliating him. She also thought of the things she'd heard that he did to his enemies.

A loud scream echoed through the police station causing everyone to turn towards the hallway it came from; everyone but Jason.

As they all stood staring he turned to exit the building, walking past Sonny.

"**Now **we can leave."

* * *

Mark looked over at Elizabeth sleeping soundly next to him in the car. She looked like an angel with her hair down around her shoulders. He hated that he'd had to trick her, but he needed time to get her someplace safe where he could figure out what to do.

Nothing had turned out the way he thought. He really had only wanted to help her. In the short time he'd known her, she had touched him in a way no woman had. She was kind and thoughtful when she didn't have to be, just because it was in her nature. Her soul was gentle and loving, yet she possessed a fire and spirit that made her fight for her life and her children.

He hadn't expected it, but at some point he'd fallen in love with her. She was one of the few people he'd ever let himself connect with.

When their parents died when they were younger, he and his brother Cane were sent to live in the modern day equivalent of an orphanage. It was pretty awful, but they'd survived it together. They survived the disappointment of no one wanting to adopt them, whether it was because the boys were too old, or too rowdy, or they simply didn't want to take two kids. Whenever it looked like someone might want to take one of them and not the other, they found a way to effectively sabotage the adoption. They were all each other had and they refused to be separated.

While there they'd met James, Kevin, and Harry. The place felt to them like prison for kids. One of the "jailers" had dubbed them the Five Cards; being a poker fan. They were always together and could turn on you on a dime, so he'd claimed. While it was true that they were pretty inseparable and could be terrors when crossed, they never turned on each other.

After they'd been together for about three years, Harry was adopted. He'd always been the most manageable of the five. He never forgot them though. He wrote them all the time and called when he was allowed. He even got his new mom to send them things like cookies, comic books, and gum. There was only so much the jailers let them have though, sometimes taking it for themselves.

The remaining four eventually aged out of the system. As they turned eighteen they were shoved out into the world unprepared and unloved to make of their lives what they could. James had gone first, then Kevin, and lastly the twins.

James left the home in New York and got set up in Florida working as a numbers runner for the Corelli family. As the other guys aged out he convinced his boss that they were willing to work and could keep their mouths shut. Mr. Corelli also had a small chop shop business on the side and put them all to work there.

Mark had learned to drive like a pro and was given the job of getaway driver. James would go with him as lookout. Cane and Kevin were good under the hood, and did the actual stripping once the cars were brought in. They'd done good work and made plenty of money for years until the shop boss was busted and the operation shut down. Cane and Kevin were caught since the worked in the shop and each served almost two years in prison. James and Cane managed to avoid the bust, and no one snitched on them or turned them in.

Left to their own devices, they continued to work for Mr. Corelli to get by. Mark didn't want to live that life forever, so he went to a driving school, thinking maybe he could do it as a legit job. James was satisfied to keep on the same road he was on. They gradually began to drift in different directions.

Mark kept tabs on his brother while he was on the inside and unfortunately noticed him becoming more dangerous and reckless. Prison life made him harder and broke some of the strong bond they'd always had.

When Cane and Kevin were released the four of them got together to celebrate. It turned out that their friend Harry was getting married in New York soon, so they decided to go and surprise him. Kevin was too edgy from having been locked up for so long and passed so he could let loose his own way.

James, Mark, and Cane met up with Harry and helped him celebrate with a bachelor party. Kevin ended up not being able to stand being left out and showed up by the end of the night. It was the first time they'd been together like that in a while.

Harry had gone to medical school and become a doctor specializing in research sciences and drug therapies. His bride-to-be hated the long hours and days when she'd never see him because he was lost in the lab working on projects, so he changed his specialty to dentistry and eventually started working in a practice in Great Neck.

Mark envied the life his friend had made and wanted some normal for himself someday. After the wedding Cane, Kevin, and James went back to Florida and Mark decided to start over in New York.

Of course, a person couldn't just remake himself overnight. So Mark found work driving for an associate of Mr. Corelli's. He'd gotten pretty good at it and was later recruited by a man named Sonny Corinthos.

Mr. Corinthos was also an acquaintance of Mr. Corelli's and received a good report about Mark. Since finding good people you could trust in the business was difficult, he was hired immediately.

He worked for the Corinthos organization for a year before he was asked for by Jason Morgan, Mr. Corinthos' second in command. He was getting married and wanted an experienced driver for his wife and kids.

With his boss's permission, Mark became the driver for Elizabeth and her children a couple weeks before the wedding. It was a welcome change from his usual employers and made his life feel more normal.

He'd remembered seeing her around town before, but never had occasion to speak to her. The first morning she'd been introduced to him she seemed a bit shy and unused to many luxuries in her life. She asked him right off to call her Elizabeth and never made herself out to be above him in any way, unlike some of the other girlfriends or wives he'd driven before.

They spoke easily with one another and he often laughed at some funny story she told him on their drives to and from the hospital. He'd been more comfortable with her than anyone else in a long time.

He'd thought Jason was a lucky man to have found her, but had found himself feeling more for her than he knew he should. It pained him to see her live with the threat of violence on a daily basis. She was like a delicate flower surrounded by iron bars.

That was why his accidental discovery of the plot to kidnap her moved him to action. He felt a responsibility for her safety and a personal drive to make her happy.

He'd also wanted to keep his brother from getting himself killed. His time in prison had made Cane more prone to get in trouble than not. During the year Mark had driven for Mr. Corinthos he'd gotten a call from James that his brother had done some time for robbing a convenience store. It wasn't even that he needed the money, but had just done it for the thrill. The idiot.

That need for adventure made him an easy pawn when James got wrapped up in the scheme with 'Mrs. Zacarra', and made Mark angry at James for taking advantage. James was just interested in getting capital to start his own chop shop in Florida. He'd always been ambitious and wanted to work for himself instead of handing his money over to a boss. He saw the proposition by the crafty brunette as easy money.

Kevin had also gotten mixed up in it for the money, but had taken off at some point for parts unknown. That was his MO however, to take off when the mood struck, so no one thought much of it.

That did leave an empty spot in the plan though which Mark ended up filling. He couldn't believe how wrong things had ended up when he'd started with good intentions. But they said the road to hell was paved with those, and he saw the logic in that. He could already feel the heat.

James was who knew where, probably trying to cover his own ass after he'd gotten them all mixed up in his mess. His brother Cane was dead, shot to death by a virtual firing squad without benefit of a trial. And here he sat in a stolen car with a woman he loved that he'd drugged for a second time.

He ran a hand through his hair in desperation and wondered what to do. He never seemed to have time to think. First he'd had to run out of the house and leave Elizabeth for others to presume dead. Now he had to keep her until he made a decision.

He looked over at her again when he stopped at a red light. The movement of her chest as she breathed in and out was a welcome sight.

When he'd gone to his friend Harry and asked for his help, he hadn't known what to expect. If his friend had turned him down he didn't know what he'd have done. But luckily the bond they'd formed growing up still held. He gave Harry a semi-explanation of what he needed and why, making clear that he was trying to help someone, not hurt them.

Harry still had access to the laboratory where he'd worked as a researcher, as he occasionally did some consulting work for them. There was a drug they were working on for patients healing from severe trauma. It slowed the nervous system enough for the body to come as close as possible to shutting completely down so that it could give itself time to heal. A form of a medically induced coma, but more extreme and therefore they hoped more effective. It was not yet approved for use since it was still in trials.

Mark had taken the two hypodermics Harry handed him and listened carefully to his instructions on how and when to administer them. Everything went fine with the first dose. He'd given it to Elizabeth and stalled her "murder" long enough for the drug to take effect. By the time Sam had come to see his victim, Elizabeth almost had him fooled. He'd actually worried for a minute when he saw her not moving.

Then it all went to hell.

Jason showed up and botched the whole thing and killed his brother to boot.

Mark banged the steering wheel in frustration as he drove, feeling tears build behind his eyes. His brother was a danger junkie and could be messed up at times, but he didn't deserve to die like that. He was the only family Mark had and the one person he always knew he could trust.

He thought about how screwed up their lives had been since they were kids and how they'd ended up. It just seemed damned unfair.

The only time he could remember really being content and not just surviving was during his rides with Elizabeth. Her smile made him glad to get up in the morning and made him feel that life wasn't always out to short change him.

He reached out and stroked the hair from her face, shifting his gaze between her and the road. If given the chance he thought he could make her happy. There would be no threat of danger for her everywhere she went anymore. They could both be free together.

His gaze drifted to the half empty water bottle on the floor. She would be angry when she realized it had sleeping pills in it. He'd told her that the drug he gave her caused dehydration and she needed to drink water. He hadn't known what else to do; he had to keep her until he'd figured out what his next move was.

Maybe now he had.

He'd tried to do the right thing and it blew up in his face. Morgan had killed his brother, and if he took Elizabeth back he'd be alone again. Since Jason took away his family, maybe it was only fair that he got Elizabeth in exchange.

But how to make her stay, that was the question.

* * *

It was dark when Jason rode back to his house on his motorcycle. He'd gotten there earlier, having been dropped off by Sonny from the police station, and couldn't bring himself to go inside. Once he stepped through that doorway, his life without Elizabeth truly began.

To avoid it he'd gone to the garage and taken out his bike. He rode faster than he remembered ever going. At times he thought he was trying to get in an accident.

Perhaps in an unconscious effort to join her.

Nothing registered about the ride. He didn't go anywhere familiar on purpose, everywhere seemed to remind him of her. His heart tried to pull him to the cliff road, the bridge, the Overlook; but he ignored its call and kept going until his tank was low.

He knew he couldn't stay away from home, and didn't really want to. He needed his children as much as they needed him. They were what would keep him going.

After refilling his tank at a gas station, he'd headed home.

Now he stood in front of the home Elizabeth created for them all. The home she'd dreamed into existence and filled with her warmth and light. Every piece of it held her essence. The stones on its face, the furniture inside, the garden she'd begun to plot out that was still only turned earth; all of it came to life through her.

He opened the door and took a breath, hoping to feel her there. Nothing felt different like he'd imagined. It was still as if it awaited her return.

Listening intently, he could almost hear her voice drifting to him from somewhere in the house. She could be in any room about to come in and prove that the day never happened. He waited but nothing changed.

A laugh came from upstairs. It was such a happy sound that it startled him. He dreaded the time when he didn't hear it sound the same anymore. And when he spoke the words he knew were coming, it couldn't help but change somewhat. Losing a person you love changed you; greatly in some ways and some ways were so small no one recognized the difference but you. Your eyes don't shine anymore, your smile's not quite as wide as it was, or maybe your laugh doesn't sing like it did.

It killed him all over again to have to do that to his kids.

He walked heavily up the stairs and announced his presence. A small bundle of energy raced from his bedroom and flung himself into Jason's arms.

"Hi Jason!"

"Hey buddy."

He hugged his son and tried not to crush him with the weight of the need he felt. _So much like her_, he thought.

"Did you have fun with Leticia?"

"Uh huh. We made planes and flew 'em down the stairs. And Jake rolled over!"

Jason looked surprisingly at Leticia. The nanny smiled and nodded in agreement with Cam.

"One second he was on his stomach on the play mat and the next, boom, he was on his back."

He walked into the baby's room still holding Cam and looked into the crib. Jake was sleeping peacefully with his mobile playing overhead.

Tears stung his eyes as he thought of all the firsts that his wife would miss in their children's lives. He took advantage of the dark room to surreptitiously rub at them.

With a gentle finger he touched his son's cheek and walked back out into the hall.

"That's great," he said. "I can't wait to see that."

"Is Mommy home now?"

Jason felt the air escape his lungs at the question. He knew there would be no good time to tell him the truth about Elizabeth and that he should do it now.

When he looked in his son's bright eyes, the words wouldn't come. Something inside held him back. He couldn't distinguish what it was, but it was a similar feeling to the one that had told him to go with her the morning she was taken. He hadn't listened to that instinct and it impacted his world with the force of an atomic bomb.

That mistake could not happen again.

"You know what? It is time for you to be in bed." He carried the little boy into his room and placed him in his train bed, pulling the covers up over him. "I'll tell you about Mommy in the morning."

Cam put on a pout that lasted for all of a second. The expression reminded Jason so much of his wife that he wanted to scream at the cruelty of her being gone.

"Okay. G'night Jason."

"Goodnight buddy."

He placed a kiss on the boy's curly head and moved to leave. As he turned out the light, a small voice reached him again in the darkness.

"I love you."

Jason leaned against the wall as the words hit him in the heart. He tried to gain his composure but it was quickly failing him. He turned enough to be heard but not be seen.

"I love you too Cam." Barely managing to keep his voice from cracking, he left the room.

Leticia looked worriedly at his face as he returned to the hallway.

"Jason, are you okay?"

He looked at her and saw the sympathy in her eyes, but couldn't accept it right now.

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

Without further explanation he went to his bedroom and shut the door. He leaned against it and did his best not to look around. Everything there would remind him of her and might very well drive him crazy.

He went to the bathroom and stripped. Turning on the water as hot as he could stand it, he stepped under the spray of the shower. It stung initially, but his body got used to the temperature. He scrubbed his skin until he could barely feel it; determined to remove every trace of the day from his body.

After he was clean almost to the point of rawness, he stood there and let the tears seep slowly from his eyes. They blended easily with the water that pelted him and fell to the tiled floor; cooperatively pretending that they weren't what they were. As they swirled down the drain, they were only water and not evidence of his aching heart.

When the water began to cool and his tears stopped falling he got out and dried quickly, avoiding Elizabeth's things and her robe that was still on the hook. He tossed the towel on the floor next to the clothes he'd taken off and kicked it all under the counter, reminding himself to burn them when he got the chance.

He went to the dresser and picked out a pair of sweat pants to sleep in. Once they were on he stood at his side of the bed.

He stared at the empty place on the other side.

After an uncertain amount of time he sat and then stretched out along the edge, careful not to touch any part that could remotely be referred to as her side. He lay very still and looked at the ceiling; waiting.

What he waited for he didn't know. Maybe for the ceiling to fall on his head and put him out of his misery, or for a dark haired angel with the bluest eyes in heaven to drift down and kiss him.

He abruptly turned over on his side and faced his future.

Cold … lonely … empty.

**That **side of the bed.

**Her **side of the bed.

It was strange that someone who'd only occupied a space for such a short amount of time could so thoroughly lay claim to it. Just a week, only eight years … so short, not enough.

Jason grabbed a pillow and jumped up from the bed to head for the couch downstairs. He made sure not to wake the kids as he passed; a ghost haunting the hall, searching for a place to rest.

Downstairs he dropped to the sofa and lay down. The open area of the living room seemed to calm him a bit. He turned to his side and shut his eyes, hugging the pillow in his arms, bidding himself to sleep. He needed his strength for tomorrow. It would be a new day to conquer, filled with things that would test his soul.

Having gone without sleep for two days his body reluctantly succumbed to the vulnerable state of sleep. In that state he could forgive his own weakness and hug the pillow a bit tighter.

It was her pillow.

**To be continued …**

Thank you to all the reviewers! You make me happy!!

Thanks Soaps GH Message Board peeps … y'all rock!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes --**

General disclaimers apply.

Don't know what I'm talking about … grain of salt … yadda yadda

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 29**

Sonny arrived home after dropping off Jason at his house and was glad to see that Spinelli had already left. He'd called from the police station and delivered the bad news about Elizabeth while Jason was still being questioned. The young man sounded devastated and heartsick in a way that Sonny could not openly convey. As annoying as Spinelli was at times, most of the time, Sonny did envy the freedom he felt to express himself in whatever way he was comfortable.

It was a luxury Sonny never had.

His life had been made up of moments where he felt a need to hide his emotions from the world. When he was a child, he didn't dare show his vulnerability to his stepfather Deke. Tears or outbursts of any kind gave power to someone who already had too much. When the blows would come, he learned to school his features so that he wouldn't seem weak. Weakness only served to make Deke more aggressive and cruel. Sonny's mother had too soft of a heart to hide, so when she would cry from Deke's abuse, Sonny would talk back to Deke or do anything that would draw attention away from the fragile woman. He endured whatever punishment was dished out for his actions and managed to keep from feeling anything until he was alone in is room, when silent tears would often come against his will.

He somehow grew up and found himself in a world where those skills were prized and necessary above all others. The mob life had no place for weakness or emotional responses, and he fit into it seamlessly. It was a fulfillment of his childhood fantasies to have power and be in a position where no one could touch him. But it also stunted his ability to be as good of a father as he'd like and contributed to the destruction of his relationships with women. It was the one thing he needed and the one thing he hated most about himself.

He walked over to the bar and stared at the decanters of richly colored liquid lined up side by side. All were perfectly aged, smooth, and coveted by the most discerning liquor connoisseurs.

They were also totally off limits.

The medication he'd been taking for his bipolar disorder was not to be mixed with alcohol. Alcohol had always fed the beast in him in times of anxiety and anger, making him explode with all the emotions he normally kept under control. The medication was helping to regulate his mood swings and the therapy was helping to cope with his resentment of the need for either.

There were times however when he missed the abandon of uncontrollable outbursts; not the damage he caused during them or the fear it evoked in his loved ones, but the freedom he had to feel without censoring himself.

Reaching for the water pitcher, he ignored temptation and poured a glass. He took a gulp and went to sit on the couch. His head rested on the back as he closed his eyes.

Jason's pain had drawn out some of the emotion he expertly controlled. He was the only person Sonny knew who was equally as successful at shutting down. Seeing the man, whom Spinelli had aptly branded Stone Cold, release all the grief he was feeling at the loss of his wife had made him more emotional than he'd been since he'd begun getting treatment for his bipolar disorder. It had worried him in a way, because he didn't know if a sudden attack of feeling could trigger something he couldn't control.

Adapting to being able to reign in his feelings without completely suppressing them was difficult and new. He breathed slowly in and out as he let the turbulent mix settle inside him.

As he concentrated on his breathing he felt a brush of fingers remove the glass from his hand and heard a click as it was placed on the coffee table. There was no need to open his eyes to see who it was. Even with the short amount of time he'd been around her, he knew her presence.

The cushions dipped as she settled in beside him and ran the same delicate fingers through the hair at his temple. A small smile appeared on his face at the touch.

"I'm not asleep," he stated.

"I know," Skye replied. "Maybe you should though."

Her voice enveloped him like warm water; soothing and calming everywhere he ached. It was disturbing how much she'd come to affect him.

"My head's too full to sleep right now."

"Why don't you release the pressure," she responded; her words full of different meanings. "I can listen if you want to talk."

"I don't really want to, considering what there is to talk about. But you should know what's going on too." He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the look on her face when he broke the news. "We found Elizabeth at a house about an hour away. She's … she's … dead."

He heard her gasp in surprise and shivered slightly at the sound. Her hand stilled in his hair.

"Oh no. How can anyone be so evil to kill an innocent woman?" The softness of her voice belied the anger that was building inside her. "All this over those stupid damn piers." She put her hands up to her eyes and growled in frustration. "Maybe if I had just sold them to Zacarra when he first approached me, none of this would have happened."

Sonny's eyes opened at her words. "Hey, don't do that. None of this was your fault." He gently tugged her hands from her face and was distressed to see tears in her amber eyes. "Elizabeth's death had nothing to do with you or the piers."

He faced her fully and took a breath, trying to think of how to explain what no one really understood. His thumbs brushed the tears away that had fallen before he held her hands in his.

"Jason's ex-fiancée Sam apparently married Zacarra so that she could gain access to the means to get Jason back. She hired thugs to kidnap Elizabeth from her house; that was the attempt that failed. Then they got one of my men to help and took her from her grandmother's house. She was taken to a cabin in the woods and held there … until they decided to strangle her to death."

Skye's head dropped as she shook it in disbelief. "What the hell was it supposed to accomplish? That makes no sense!"

"Only in the mind of a crazy bitch like Sam. I don't now what she expected to happen; none of us were interested in her reasoning. I'm sure the police will find out why, but it doesn't really matter. Elizabeth will still be gone."

"Poor Jason, and those children … It's just so awful."

"Yeah, he …" Sonny's brow furrowed at the memory of Jason leaning over Elizabeth's body. "I don't know. I just don't know how he's going to deal with it. He will though. He'll be strong for those kids because he has to."

Skye looked into his eyes and could see that he had issues of his own brewing behind them.

"How are you? It couldn't have been easy for you to … to see that."

"I see death all the time. It's a part of my world that I have to deal with. I-I'm fine."

She heard the truth in his voice, despite his words.

"There's a difference in seeing the body of an enemy who was most likely trying to kill you, and the body of a friend and mother who had done nothing to provoke such violence. You'd have to have no heart to be unaffected by something like that." She took a hand and caressed his face. "I happen to know you do have one, even though you try to hide it beneath all that swagger and those dimples." She traced a thumb over the indentation that appeared when he gave a half smile at her statement.

"You know me so well all of a sudden, huh?"

Skye shrugged lightly. "As well as you let me."

It was actually a rhetorical question. Skye seemed to know him in a way no one ever had.

His mother had never seen all the things that collided inside him. She'd been too busy trying to shield him from the harshness of life to look, and he'd been to busy shielding her from his pain to let her. Most of his girlfriends were too dazzled by the swagger and dimples to look any deeper. The major relationships in his life had been volatile and steeped in a desperation that was suffocating. He'd literally loved Brenda to distraction, and ended up driving her mad. Carly was stronger in some ways than Brenda, but they shared the dangerous trait of being ruled by their hearts; sometimes not thinking before they acted.

Skye was more like him than any woman he'd known. He'd believed that was the one thing he should never look for in a woman; that the contrast in personalities was necessary to keep him from going over the edge. But he realized that was too much responsibility to put on someone else's shoulders and a strain that a relationship couldn't bear without breaking.

He and Skye had painful childhoods which continued to shape their lives and drove them to constantly seek something elusive. Whether it be the power that they always felt someone had over them, or the love which was sparsely given. They saw the damage the other sustained and acknowledged it; gave it respect, but didn't excuse the things done in its name. There was no condescension in the tone they used with one another, only comfort with a healthy shot of reality.

It brought him a peace he'd thought never to find.

Just sitting with her made the anxiety that constantly churned in his gut still. The sound of her voice made the white noise in his head quiet to hear what she'd say. She frightened him in that way. It was a new form of the power he couldn't relinquish.

Maybe the difference was that she didn't know she possessed it, and had no desire to use it against him. She was familiar with how it could be used to destroy, and that he'd experienced it like she had.

It was strange, but he trusted her with it.

He'd decided to not pursue her and give her space to figure out what she wanted. He knew what he wanted; her. She fit him like the missing piece to a puzzle. He could only hope she would see it and want to take the same chance on him.

"Are you saying I'm hard to get to know?" he asked in response to her statement.

She pursed her lips in thought. "Not hard exactly. Just … not … easy?"

They laughed at her attempt to lighten the truth.

He knew he was gruff on a good day and impossible the rest of the time. The fact that it didn't scare her away was the sort of miracle he'd stopped asking for long ago. But he wouldn't turn it away now that it was sitting on his couch smiling at him.

"If I make it a little easier for you, say … by not making it like pulling teeth when you ask me about myself … would you promise to keep trying?"

Skye heard the vulnerability in his words, and was surprised that he'd let her. He was the type of mystery that could probably prove the myth about what curiosity did to the cat. Yet she still wanted to know everything. Not just the surface things, but what was inside that kept him going when life tried to pull him down.

Somehow, she needed to know. That was the most dangerous part. The need.

"I'll do you one better. I'll even reciprocate with my own horror stories."

Sonny looked at her hand that he held in both of his and appreciated the softness in companion to the strength he knew it possessed; just like her.

His gaze met hers coyly under his dark lashes. "I'll bring the marshmallows."

* * *

Spinelli arrived back at the penthouse in dismal spirits. He dropped his precious laptop on the desk with no concern for its welfare. This only served to pronounce the ire in his mood.

He ran a frustrated hand through his messy hair. How could it be? How could the kind and fair Maternal One, be no more?

What good was his computer prowess to Stone Cold if it failed him the one time it was needed most?

He slammed his fists down on the desk, ignoring the throbbing it caused.

Georgie had come to the top of the stairs when she heard the front door slam. She witnessed Spinelli's display of anger and stayed in place. She wasn't afraid of him, he would never hurt her, but she was unsure if he wanted her company or wanted to be left alone.

He turned to lean on the edge of the desk and noticed her presence before she could leave.

"Fair One … I didn't see you there." He looked sheepishly at the floor. "Please forgive my heated state." Remembering then why she was staying with him he quickly looked up and came towards her, stopping at the bottom of the stairs with a pleading gesture of his arms. "I hope … please say I didn't frighten you with my thoughtless conduct."

She quickly descended to reassure him that she wasn't afraid.

"Of course not. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I just … didn't know how to help. What happened that has you so upset?"

Spinelli put his face in his hands and blew out a breath before running them through his hair to the back of his neck. He hated having to deliver such wretched tidings to her when she'd already been through a difficult ordeal, but she would find out soon enough anyway.

He led her to the sofa and sat next to her, taking her hands in his.

"I regret to impart that … the Fair Elizabeth … has ascended from this earthly plain to join those of her ilk in heaven."

Georgie's face began to fall. She could feel the tears begin to build in her eyes.

"Please tell me that I misunderstood you. She's not …"

Spinelli nodded sadly. "If only I could correct you, but it is true."

Though she was sure the details would be awful, she asked softly "What happened?"

"A soul as beautiful as yours should not be tainted with such **evil**," he insisted. "Believe me, the Jackal wishes he could erase the information from his own psyche."

"Please."

The single word and the look she bestowed left him helpless to refuse her. He sighed heavily and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"As you wish."

He sat against the back of the sofa and opened his arms in timid invitation. If he had to relay such distressing news, he hoped she would allow him to offer at least the protection of his embrace to soften the blow.

Georgie went into them willing and confidently. She listened as he told her as much as he knew about the horrible end of Elizabeth Morgan. When she shivered from the tale he ran his hands up and down her arms to return the warmth it stole from her.

"God! How could anyone be so … so …"

"Evil, licentious, immoral, depraved, warped, perverse, debauched, twisted, non compos mentis … loco en la cabesa?"

Georgie scrunched her forehead at his list of adjectives. "Well, I only know what half of those mean, but I'm sure we're on the same page."

"To think that I ever believed there was anything divine about so disgusting a creature as she who was formerly known as the Goddess, makes my insides rebel."

"You try to see the best in people." She rubbed his chest in a comforting gesture. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"The Grasshopper regrets ever encouraging his Sensei to return to her evil clutches. It is obvious that the soul's mate of Stone Cold was the Seraph Elizabeth."

With her eyes still focused on his chest she asked, "What's a seraph?"

He smiled into her hair at the question. "The seraph is an angel of highest order in the traditional religious hierarchy. Considering her generous heart and compassionate nature, as well as how loved she was, it is certain Elizabeth Morgan numbers among them."

"I'm sure you're right."

Spinelli felt a dampness through his shirt and noticed a tremor to the shoulders he held. He tipped her chin up and saw the tears streaming from her eyes. The sight nearly undid him.

"I am so sorry to deliver such grief into your heart. It is my greatest desire to never cause you pain."

Georgie smiled through her tears and put a hand up to stroke his face. "It's not your fault. I was just thinking of how good Elizabeth was to me and how her family will miss her. I just ... **ache** for them … you know?"

He did know. His heart broke whenever she was sad and wanted to do anything to bring a smile to her face. She was the most amazing person he'd met in his life and he was at a loss to imagine what he'd done to deserve her friendship, let alone the love he longed for. Her mere proximity made him feel more than he was, made him want to be better for her.

The ill-fated passing of Mrs. Stone Cold had driven a desperate fear into him. He could easily have lost his Fair One that night she was attacked on the docks. He could have been forever deprived of her laugh and smile, of her brilliant mind and understanding heart.

It was a fate too bleak to contemplate.

If he wanted to avoid it, he would have to gather his meager courage and take the greatest chance of his life.

"I love you …"

Spinelli's eyes went wide at his words, as did Georgie's. His hand covered his mouth in shock that his thoughts had flown from his mouth without stopping at the various checkpoints between his brain and voice for screening and proper approval. Someone was obviously asleep at the switch.

He immediately closed his eyes to avoid her gaze. Any trace of disbelief, pity, or worst of all laughter, would shrivel his heart in his chest and reduce it to a pile of dust never to be used again.

Georgie looked at Spinelli in shock. Had she heard him correctly? Did he actually say he loved her, or was she having a very vivid fantasy? Which was not out of the realm of possibility.

She'd dreamt of him saying the words to her before, but they were normally in a more dramatic scenario. Once she was in a tower with him riding to her rescue and declaring his undying love from the back of a white steed, though he had a bit of trouble staying on it. Then there was the time they were in a black and white movie, with him as the private eye and her as the bewitching damsel that needed his help. Both times he was suave and she was alluring, and the words were elaborate and romantic.

But none of that compared to this blurted outburst on a sad day, with her in her pink sweat pants and matching top crying all over his Final Fantasy t-shirt with his eyes tightly shut in horror. Because this was real. It was unprompted and honest, making her heart swell to ten times its normal size.

She wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand and smiled.

Spinelli waited out the silence, hoping she would spare him by not collapsing into a giggling fit.

When he felt the softness of a pair of lips against his own, he opened one eye to make sure he wasn't suffering from trauma induced delirium. His single ocular reconnaissance met the bright eyes of the owner of said lips. He jumped back in surprise, leaving her to look at him in amusement.

He attempted to regain the use of his brain, which was currently mush, and form a coherent sentence.

"Did you just … was that a … are we …" he gestured between them for clarity. "Does that mean what … that you and I … huh?" He scratched his head in confusion, at what the kiss meant as well as what he was trying to say.

So much for a coherent sentence.

Georgie's shoulders shook as she tried to hold in her laughter. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea about what she was laughing at.

"I kissed you … because I love you too." When his eyes got big again, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her. "It's about time you said it you lunkhead."

When she smiled again, Spinelli relaxed and let her words sink in. She felt the same way he did. It was like a light from above washed over him and filled him with warmth. He matched her smile with a grin of his own and grabbed her around the waist, hoping to be as debonair as he'd seen in the movies.

"Schweetheart … this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship" he said in his best Bogart impression.

"Friendship my eye."

Georgie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him to within an inch of his life. As he melted into a puddle at her touch, she knew she'd get no argument.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. Her head had a heavy feeling, like she'd been sleeping for a year. She sat up too quickly and felt dizzy. She dropped her head forward onto her hands to stop the spinning of the room.

She looked at the fabric between her outstretched legs and realized she was sitting on a bed; not a cot this time, but an actual bed to fit a full sized adult.

Once her head felt more normal, she looked up and found Mark sitting in a chair across the room. He was staring at her curiously, as if he was waiting for her to speak.

"What happened?" she said obligingly.

"Hey sleepy head," he replied with a forced lightness. "It's about time you woke up. You were so tired that you fell asleep in the car. My friend told me that drug could have some side effects. I guess it makes you lethargic too."

She ran a hand through her disheveled hair. "Well, I can think of worse side effects than dehydration and lethargy. It was worth it to get out of that basement and away from Sam."

The smile that accompanied her statement put him at ease. She seemed to be accepting his explanation of her grogginess, which made things much easier. He didn't want her to be alarmed that anything was off.

"Where are we?"

That question would be a bit more difficult to answer.

"This is a safe place for us to stay for a little while until I can be sure Sam is under control. Just because you're away from her, doesn't mean the danger is over yet."

Elizabeth looked at him worriedly. "She thinks I'm dead, doesn't she?"

"For now. But if we make the wrong move, she'll be onto us before we can blink. She has a lot of resources at her disposal and can find out anything she wants."

She took a second to gaze about the room. It was a simply decorated bedroom with an attached bathroom. There was the bed she sat on, a chest of drawers, the chair Mark was sitting in, and a nightstand next to the bed. The furniture looked older, like it hadn't been used in a while. The walls were covered in a printed wallpaper of small flowers. If stared at too long it could probably make you nauseous, as she was beginning to see first hand.

Turning her focus back to Mark, she tried to understand their situation.

"Are you sure we're safe here?"

He smiled to reassure her. "I promise that no one will get to you here."

"Good" she replied. "Maybe we should contact Jason now. I'm sure he could handle Sam from here on. And I will make sure he knows how you helped me and kept me safe, and that he won't retaliate against your brother. He'll be too glad to have me back to care."

Mark did his best to hide the tick he felt in his cheek at the mention of his brother. She didn't realize that Jason had already gotten his revenge. He had to make sure that his brother hadn't died in vain.

Her soft smile when she talked about her husband calmed him. One day she would look that way when she spoke of him. It was what he had to live for. But right now he had too many things that could go wrong and needed some back-up.

"I don't think it's a good idea to contact Jason yet. Sam has him under surveillance; the slightest misstep on his part could make all of this for nothing. The goal is to catch Sam at her own game and make sure you and your children are **completely **safe from her."

"My children?" Elizabeth's voice caught at the mention of them. "You don't think she'd do anything to … to hurt them?"

He hated to frighten her, but knew this might be the one thing to make her more likely to cooperate.

"She always seemed to want to be a family with Jason and both children, but the way she spoke made Cameron sound … expendable. If she got wind of you being alive, I wouldn't put it past her to threaten him in order to make you and Jason pay. Right now she's not threatened, so he's safe."

Elizabeth put a hand to her throat in fear. She would die if anything happened to one of her children. Sam was obviously crazy, so she was capable of anything.

"You're right," she said, nodding. "I can't take a chance with my child's life. What do you have planned?"

Happy to hear her acquiescence to his plans, he gave her something vague to satisfy her curiosity. "I have a plan in the works that will actually get her husband to do all the dirty work. Once he knows what she's been up to, he'll want her head on a platter. When he removes her as a threat, I'll get you back to your kids."

She took a calming breath. "Okay, you've proven how trustworthy you are by helping me. So, I'll wait for your plan to play out."

Mark felt humbled by her words. She had faith in him. No one had ever felt that way about him before.

At least some of his story was true. With Sam in jail for Elizabeth's "murder", Anthony Zacarra was sure to make sure she was dealt with appropriately for making a fool of him. The only thing left was to find a way to get Jason out of the picture too. With him gone, Mark could make sure Elizabeth was reunited with her children, and they could all be a family out in the open.

Everything could end up even better than he first imagined. He could have the family he'd always wanted.

"Thank you for believing in me." Mark got up from his chair and went over to Elizabeth, talking her hands in his.

"Thank you for keeping me safe." She gave him a small hug and released him to lie back down. "I think this drug is still in my system. I still feel so tired." A yawn escaped her and she tried to cover it. "Sorry. Would you mind if I went back to sleep for a while?"

"Not at all." He pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and covered her with it. "I'll go in the other room and let you rest."

He went to the door to leave and turned back once more, receiving a sleepy smile before he closed it behind him.

Elizabeth dropped the fake smile from her face and listened to make sure he was gone. When the footsteps faded, she carefully got out of bed. She was grateful that Jason seemed to be the only one who could distinguish her fake smiles from the real thing. Pretending to be friendly with Mark was almost painful.

Something had changed about him from the time they met; or maybe she was seeing the real Mark for the first time. It didn't really matter, she knew something wasn't right. He'd been nervous when she woke up though he attempted to hide it.

And she was a nurse for God's sake, like she couldn't tell the difference between being drugged and overtired. He must have slipped something in her water bottle earlier. Her head had been too foggy for there to be any other explanation.

Hopefully he would keep underestimating her intelligence and believe that she trusted him. She needed time to find a way to get to Jason.

She looked at her ring and turned it on her finger. No matter what it took she'd figure out a way to get home.

Starting from the nightstand, she quietly searched for anything she could possibly use as a weapon in case she had to defend herself. Though he didn't appear to be overtly dangerous, she knew Mark was not to be trusted. She had no idea what he was capable of if pushed.

She moved to the dresser when she found nothing near the bed. One of the drawers protested with a squeak, making her freeze with dread. When no sounds of approach came to her, she went on. The drawers were empty except for a few articles of men's clothing.

Her next search was in the bathroom. There she hit the jackpot, finding a metal nail file with a pointed end in a cabinet and a drawer that had some old cosmetics in it from which she took a blue eyeliner pencil.

She held her prizes tightly and then put them in her back pocket. What the next minute or next day might bring, she didn't know. But she did have a leg up on Mark. She was aware that they were on opposite sides. His handicap was the hazardous one.

Apparently he didn't know … you don't mess with a Morgan.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And for continuing to read my little tale. I greatly appreciate it!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board pals for their encouragement and support!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes --**

It's short, but I'll explain at the end.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 30**

_Okay, it hadn't entirely been a lie_, Elizabeth thought as she sat up in the middle of the bed.

She'd told Mark that she needed more sleep to get him to leave her alone long enough to find something to help her get away. It was apparent that her small arsenal of toiletries wasn't going to do it.

After her search of the room, she'd tried the door as quietly as possible. It was locked. She could only imagine that he didn't think she'd try to leave, but wasn't willing to take the chance she might.

There was only one other way out of the room, a single window that had been painted shut. There were boards on the outside, as if the house had long ago been closed up and forgotten. She hadn't dared take the chance of trying to get through all that. Mark would have caught her long before she even got through the glass.

When she realized there was no way out, at least that night, she decided to get some actual rest. The drugs must not have been completely out of her system like she said. In a situation which would normally be cause for insomnia, she'd gone immediately to sleep.

Her dreams were filled with visions of Jason and their children. Jake was laughing while he watched Cam running around the backyard having a good time; she and Jason looked on happily, his arms wrapped around her waist. It was all so normal; she didn't want it to end. Then she literally disappeared from the scene. Her body became transparent and Jason's hold fell away. The scene changed and turned sad. Jason and the boys were no longer smiling; Cam and Jake were slightly older and sat quietly in front of the television, not really watching what was on the screen. The happiness of a moment ago was gone. No matter how much she yelled, they couldn't hear her. They were going on without her.

She'd woken with a start, breathing hard. Her hand went to her racing heart in an attempt to calm it. That dream wasn't going to come true. She would get out, somehow.

With her composure regained she looked over the low lit room. There was no clock to tell her how long she'd slept or what time it was. No light came from outside, just the single lamp that was next to the bed.

It had been a relief to wake up and find herself alone. She didn't know how big the house was or if she occupied the only bedroom. Mark wasn't her friend; that was obvious. She was now unsure about everything she'd believed when it came to him. What he was capable of was a mystery. If he'd tried to get into bed with her, she would have fought tooth and nail to make sure he didn't touch her.

That was a hell she'd vowed never to return to. No man would ever force himself on her again, not without getting the fight of his life.

It was awful to think she'd trusted him with her safety and that of her children. She didn't understand what happened to cause him to do this. He'd seemed so sweet and genuine when they talked during their rides. At times she could still see that person when she looked at him, but there was now a sense of danger along with it.

Danger had trumped budding friendship and firmly placed him in the enemy category.

She knew she'd need to stay one step ahead of him every time they spoke. If she had any chance of escaping, he had to believe that she wasn't suspicious of him or his motives. She had to be alert and look for a weak moment to use to her advantage.

A small click sounded at the door which signaled his arrival. As the knob began to turn, she quickly laid back down and pretended sleep. She listened as he entered the room and came towards the bed, placing something on it. Uncertain of his intentions she decided it was better to keep her eyes on him.

Slowly opening her eyes, she turned over to face him; a false smile came easily to her face.

"Good morning," Mark greeted her. "I hope you slept well."

"Like the dead," she deadpanned, drawing a smile from him.

Glad to see that he was still convinced of her acceptance of him as an ally, she looked at the foot of the bed to see what he'd brought. A tray sat there with a glass of orange juice, a bottle of water, toast, and a plate of bacon and eggs. She went for the water, not trusting that he didn't do anything to the juice. The pop of the seal as she twisted the cap gave her reassurance it was safe. The toast seemed non-threatening, so she took a piece of that as well.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked as he noticed her bird like appetite.

"My stomach feels a little funny," she covered. "I think I'd better stick with the basics until it calms down."

If he wanted to move her again, this time she'd be conscious.

Shrugging off her excuse, he went on to drink the juice himself. She found herself wishing then it had been drugged.

After finishing both pieces of toast and the water she tried to get some information.

"It's very quiet here; peaceful."

"Wooded areas give that sense to people," he replied. "When you get away from the hustle of the city, it's even more obvious how chaotic it can be."

"I feel that way about my house," she offered. "At first I was reluctant to move away from the hospital. I thought the commute would be a nightmare." Elizabeth smiled lightly at him. "But you solved that problem for me."

He smiled back and let her know that she was reaching him. Perhaps if she could make him realize what she had waiting for her at home, he might reconsider whatever he was planning.

"With you making the long ride bearable, I've been able to really enjoy my new home. I fell in love with that house at first sight. It's every little girl's fantasy to live in a castle, and that's about as close as you can come without an actual title." They both laughed at her statement. "My dream was much simpler though. I just wanted a home where I could be happy raising children with the man I love."

At the mention of Jason, she unconsciously got a dreamy expression on her face. Seeing him in her mind's eye, she didn't notice the slight tick of Mark's jaw. He was positive that the infamous hitman didn't deserve the amazing woman sitting before him. She was so loving and kind; deserving of a better life than the one full of violence and crime she was currently living. He was determined that he would give her everything in the world to make her happy, to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

"Jason and I were probably the most unlikely pair anyone in Port Charles could imagine," she went on. "I was the town goody two shoes and he was …" she paused and looked at him conspiratorially. "Well, you know." When he nodded and grinned at her she kept going. "Everyone tried to tell me how bad he was for me and what a mistake I was making; that he would ruin my life."

"Why didn't you listen to them?" He hoped his question sounded innocuous as he intended, instead of incredulous like he felt.

Elizabeth looked at him indulgently. "Because I knew they were wrong. Your heart is the most accurate gauge you can go by. When it tells you to trust someone, you do. When it tells you not to, you don't. And when it falls in love …" she sighed in feigned defeat. "There's just no reasoning with it." She laughed lightly to cover the small tremor in her voice as she thought of her husband. "Jason was there for me at a time in my life when I thought I had nothing to exist for. He showed me how to live again, how to be happy, how to love, how to be … myself. No one had ever done that before." She looked seriously in his eyes, praying he would really hear her. "When someone gives you all of themselves without asking anything in return, except that you take it, how can you not trust that above all else? Even when people try to tell you different, your heart knows that is what's real. I know that with Jason. He is my truth."

Mark looked down at the floor. He wanted her to feel that way about him more than he wanted air. He couldn't stay and listen to her speak of Morgan anymore.

"Um, I'll take the tray back." He went to pick it up and Elizabeth started to rise at the same time, knocking the tray off the bed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "I'm such a klutz."

"It's no problem," he reassured her as he picked up the mess. "No harm done."

"Not yet."

He felt the impact against his head before he could turn around at her words. Blackness began to surround him as he fell to the floor.

Elizabeth dropped the lamp in her hands and placed them over her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. The idea had come to her suddenly as he stood there over her. Once she pushed the tray off the bed, she knew he'd only be distracted for a moment. Before she knew it, the lamp was in her hands and he was on the ground.

Carefully she bent down to check his pulse, breathing a sigh of relief that there was one. Even after all he'd done to her she had no desire to kill him, just to get away.

Gaining back control of her senses she searched him for the keys to the car she knew he must have, if they were in the woods like he said. Finding them finally in his jeans pocket she moved quickly for the door.

She reached the front of the house and was almost free when a large hand covered her mouth from behind. A muscular arm grabbed her around her waist and lifted her from the ground as she released a muffled scream. When the owner of the appendages jerked at her she abruptly stopped.

"Hey there little lady," he slurred; his hot breath against her neck. "Where do you think you're going?"

**To be continued …**

Short, I know. But who the heck can concentrate when Liason is getting engaged!!

Don't worry; I'll be posting the rest as a separate chapter tomorrow to make up for this short one.

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They are much appreciated.

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board pals for the support!

**Happy Liason Engagement Day!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes --**

Here is the continuation. Hope it's worth the wait.

I don't own GH or the characters (but their stock must have gone up now that **Liason is Engaged!**), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 31**

He didn't know how long he'd lain there staring at the ceiling. At some point during the night, he woke up and just couldn't get back to sleep. Yet now that light was pouring through the windows signaling the beginning of another day, he couldn't make himself move from the couch. It was as if he could keep the day from actually starting if he didn't get up.

Jason knew that was impossible though. No matter how still he was or how long he ignored the sun that became more intense as it rose, eventually he would have to begin his first day without Elizabeth.

He closed his eyes and took a harsh breath before swinging his feet to the floor. Yesterday had been the worst day of his life, and today wasn't going to be any better. Today he'd have to tell the people that loved her that Elizabeth was gone. The worst of it would be telling his children.

He knew that Jake wouldn't understand yet, at least not consciously. He would begin to notice that a face he was used to seeing wasn't around anymore and cry from missing her because he had no other way to express his grief. But Cam was a different story. He was old enough to truly miss his mother and realize what he'd lost. Elizabeth had been the one constant in his short life. Through her time alone when she'd given birth, through Ric and her marriage to Lucky, she and Cam always had each other. It would affect him in ways that Jason hated to even imagine.

All he could do was love them through the changes and the pain, hold them as they cried for her, and be the best father he knew how. It wouldn't make up for the amazing mother that had been stolen from them, but it was all he had.

It occurred to him that his own life suddenly had more value. It wasn't as if he'd ever had a disregard for his life, but he'd never been particularly alarmed about the possibility of losing it; at least until he had a family. His wife and sons had made him want to live more than he ever had. Now that Elizabeth was gone, he was all their children had. If anything happened to him, they would be alone and helpless. Of course Audrey or Sonny or Carly would love them and care for them the best they could, but it wouldn't be his love. It wouldn't be the overwhelming, all consuming drive to give them the best the world had to offer that he had.

How would he be able to do his job knowing what was now at stake?

He put his hands to his head when it felt like it would explode from all the thoughts battling for precedence. It was too much to start this day with. He needed to take things one step at a time; the first being telling the kids. At the moment they were still asleep. For that he was grateful. He envied them the minutes of peace and innocence they still had before they woke to the reality he was living with.

He could feel the emotions trying to well inside him again and growled like a wounded animal to keep them at bay. He needed strength today in a way that he never had.

A knock at the door pulled him from his concentration. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw it read 7:12 am. He wondered who would come by so early.

Not really wanting company, he also didn't want the boys woken. He pushed himself from the couch and answered the door. Carly was on the other side. That answered his question as to who would come over without thought to the time.

Carly lived in a separate world where she made most of the rules, and even then broke the ones she didn't like or changed them to suit her mood on a given day. It was one of the things that made her a good friend, because she would do anything for those she loved, no matter the consequence or what anyone else thought about it. It also made her exhausting to be friends with, because she was the type to dive into the deep end without bothering to check if there was water in the pool.

"Hi," she said softly.

Her voice was gentle and cautious, which kind of freaked him out. When Carly was calm and sweet, something was definitely wrong. She didn't barge past him into the house, but waited for him to invite her. He knew it took a lot of restraint on her part and appreciated it. He swept his arm past him in permission.

Carly walked into the house and noticed the pillow on the couch, indicating he'd slept there. She didn't comment on it and instead inquired about the search.

"Has there been any word on Elizabeth? I spoke to Leticia when I called yesterday, but she said you hadn't gotten back yet."

Jason walked over to the couch and dropped onto it in capitulation. He hadn't been ready for it yet, but now was as good a time as any to prepare himself for telling the boys. Maybe it would be better this way; if he had an initial reaction to hearing the words come out of his mouth, better it was with Carly than them.

He pushed a hard breath from his lungs and refilled them with air before he spoke. "We found Elizabeth yesterday."

Considering that she'd found him here having just slept alone on the couch last night and he also wasn't at the hospital, Carly knew the news wasn't good. She closed her eyes for the words she knew were coming.

"She's … dead, Carly." He rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands, as if the mere uttering of the phrase had drained him.

He'd forced himself to say the word. Not gone or passed away, nor any of the other gentler terms people used, but the harsh one they really meant. He had to hear it because his heart kept trying to lie to him and tell him it wasn't true.

Carly opened her eyes and put a hand to her mouth. It was mostly from shock at what she'd heard, but she could be honest enough with herself to admit that it was partly to keep from saying anything stupid or insensitive, as she knew she sometimes could. This was one time when she really needed to think about what she said.

She looked at her best friend and saw the raw pain in him for the first time. His face emerged from his hands as he ran them down his face. The effort he was making to stay in control was obvious, which was beyond the pale for Jason. One thing most people admired about him, counted on from him, was his ease and effortless calm in any situation. Even when he'd given up Michael to her and A.J. so he'd have a life free of conflict, she hadn't seen Jason like this; like a part of him had died.

Not much for platitudes, she still felt the need to say something comforting. "I'm … I'm sorry Jason."

She wanted to know what happened but didn't want to push if he wasn't ready to talk about it. She could only imagine that it was an enemy of Sonny and Jason who was making a power play or wanted revenge.

He stared forward and saw Elizabeth's face drift to him. He pressed his knuckles to his eyes to make it stop. He had to stop doing that; conjuring her image when he needed to see her. It could make him completely crazy if he let it.

The silence started to get to Carly, so she spoke again. "Is there anything I can do for you or the boys?"

She clasped her hands together when she mentioned the kids. It broke her heart to think of what they would go through.

Jason shook his head slowly. "I haven't even told them yet. I have … no idea what to say."

"It'll come to you. Just … be yourself and be honest. That's all they need."

He looked at her strangely when something insightful and sensitive came out of her mouth.

"I know," she replied at his look. "It doesn't happen often that I say something that makes sense, so take it as it comes."

She gave a small smile and ran a comforting hand across his bare back. After a second he looked up, startled, and closed his eyes in pain again. She wondered if he'd been hurt in a fight when he found Elizabeth and she'd done something to exacerbate it. She looked near where her hand was and noticed faded marks that couldn't have been from yesterday. Then she remembered where they were from. Her hand instinctively jumped away from him, as if she'd hurt him. Which she guessed she had by reminding him.

"It's never going to go away is it?"

She looked at his face in surprise when he spoke. He wasn't looking at her and she wondered if he was talking to her or himself.

"They're … they're fading," she said, thinking he was referring to the marks on his skin.

"The ache," he replied to correct her. "It doesn't feel like she's gone, not really. I just … I just wonder if it hurts more because of that. Will I accept it at some point, and then it'll get easier?"

The way he said it made her think he was looking for answers from some intangible place inside; where his strength came from. He was doing what he was comfortable with, trying to find logic where things made no sense; reasoning in his head until the pieces fit into something he could recognize.

Unfortunately, nothing about loss made sense. It was cruel, unfair, and hurt like hell.

"For your sake, I hope so."

He turned his face toward her and she saw the tears in his eyes. That almost broke her. Carly could handle a lot, and life at times dealt her a wicked hand to test the theory. But seeing Jason, her rock Jason, with a broken heart was something that had the power to crush her.

She felt tears coming to her own eyes and held him to her. "I'm so sorry … I didn't get it." Her forehead rested against his shoulder. "I never liked Elizabeth …"

Jason burst out of her embrace as if he'd been burned. He turned on her with fury in his eyes, made more powerful by the accompanying tears.

"I swear to **God **Carly," he yelled pointing a finger at her. "If you say one thing about her … **one thing** … I'll throw you out of this house and you'll never come back!"

Carly went wide eyed in stunned silence. Jason had been frustrated with her before, probably to the point of wanting to shake her until she listened to him. But she'd never seen him look at her like this; like he could stand to never see her again. It was the worst feeling she could remember having.

Then she realized he was practically shaking with anger, and that most of it had nothing to do with her. She'd tried to be a good girl when she came over, sweet and nice, but that was Elizabeth's job. Carly had no practice with it and couldn't really pull it off believably. That had been her mistake.

She and Jason were best friends because they accepted each other as they were, with no judgments or expectations to change. Jason didn't need a pretend Elizabeth right now, he needed his real friend kick-ass Carly.

She stood up and faced him. "You want to be angry at me? Go ahead. I can take it. You understand anger, you can control that. But you're in **pain**, Jason. **That **you don't know how to handle, because pain is messy and uncontrollable; that's my department." He was glaring at her still, but seemed to be listening. "I'm going to say what I was about to before you interrupted me. Now you can try to forcibly remove me before I'm done, but you'll have a fight on your hands; a loud one." She saw his breathing slow some and went on before he got revved up again. "I was going to say … I never liked Elizabeth … **but**," she said when she saw him about to speak again. "But … I didn't appreciate how much you really … loved her."

Jason looked at her in astonishment. Of all the things he expected her to say, that wouldn't even make the list.

Carly sighed, lifting her arms and dropping them in defeat. "I'm impossible, okay?!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You knew that about me going in, and you were friends with me anyway." She crossed her arms to protect herself while she felt so vulnerable. "I wanted you to myself. You are the first great thing that ever happened to me, and I didn't want to share. Every other time since we've known each other, you would come to my rescue when I needed you. But when you became friends with her, I wasn't sure that was the case anymore. I knew I hurt you badly when I slept with Sonny, and I was sure I'd ruined that feeling that you had for me. Then **she **came along." Carly smirked thinking about the little muffin getting in her face when she'd tried to visit a recuperating Jason at her studio. "She wasn't afraid of me, like most women are, and I **hated **that. She wouldn't back down when I told her to stay away from you."

She breathed slowly again as she remembered the event that had so thoroughly changed her life. The feeling of loss was still strong in her, even after all the years and relationships she'd had since then.

"It started that night when I saw you two dancing at Kelly's." She shook her head at the memory. "You always thought I hated Elizabeth because I thought she stole my boyfriend. But I hated her because she stole my **friend**, first." He stared at her in confusion. "That night, I hadn't hurt you yet. You weren't with her to spite me. You were with her because you wanted to be, because she needed you and you were willing to do anything to make it better."

A few tears fell without her express permission, which ticked her off. She swiped at them in frustration.

"You danced with her." Disbelief shaded her voice. "You **hate **to dance. At Jake's I used to have to **beg **you. But with her, it didn't look like you were having teeth pulled. You looked … comfortable. I hated that she had that with you." She looked down at the floor. "Then after I slept with Sonny, you trusted her to take care of you and made me stay away. We eventually were friends again, but Elizabeth and I were never on equal footing after that. You forgave me, and I know that you will always be there to catch me when I fall. But you always trusted her more … loved her more." He pressed his lips together, and though she knew the truth in what she was saying, it still hurt that he didn't deny it. "I saw it … and I resented her for it. Anyone else around you I could stand, because I knew our history was stronger. But Elizabeth … she had the golden ticket with you. You always looked at her like she was … too good for this world; no matter what she did. I hated that I couldn't be that to you … for you."

She walked over to him and placed her hands on either side of his face. The pain in his eyes was killing her.

"I'm sorry that I was so wrapped up in how **I **felt, that I didn't respect how **you **felt. You … **loved **… her. I have never seen you as happy as I have in this house with Elizabeth and the boys. Because she gave you that … I'm forever grateful to her."

The tears retuned and ran down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly and let out a breath when he hugged her back.

"Thank you."

His whispered words made her feel freer than she had in a long time. After all the ways he'd helped her and saved her, she had finally put her friend's needs first. She only wished it happened sooner.

She pulled away and wiped the tears from his cheeks with her fingers, then her own.

"Okay, enough of that mushy stuff." The tremor in her voice betrayed her light attitude. "Why don't Leticia and I take the boys to my house when they get up? I'll watch Jake and Cam can play with Morgan … while you have some time to yourself to figure out what you want to say and how you want to say it."

Jason nodded at her offer. He took her by the shoulders and looked hard at her.

"I'm glad you're my friend."

"Me too. Just remember you said that next time I screw up." She felt the tears coming back and needed a distraction. "You still have some of that high octane coffee? I think my internal clock just realized how early it is."

She headed off in the direction of the kitchen, leaving him to trail behind.

- - - -

James sat back in a leather chair, polishing off the beer he held. Mark was in the bedroom securing the naughty nurse with some rope from the shed outside.

He'd been surprised to see her making a run for it and caught her just in time. She had guts, he'd give her that. First she'd taken on that idiot Cane, now she'd put Mark down for the count and almost made it to freedom. He laughed remembering the look on Mark's face when he came to. Shock didn't even begin to cover it.

He sat waiting in the living room of Mark's old family fishing cabin for him to return. He would rather have been at a bar drowning his sorrows over his plans getting blown all to hell. Luckily the gas station he'd stopped at on the way up sold beer, and he was working up a nice buzz.

Why he was here he wasn't really sure. He'd gotten a frantic call from Mark telling him what happened at the house where they'd been keeping the little nurse. Mrs. Zacarra or Sam or whatever her name was, now sat in prison praying her husband couldn't get to her; which meant James' payday was a distant memory.

He rolled his head back against the chair in aggravation. It had all been for nothing. According to Mark, Cane was killed in a shootout with Morgan, and they still had no idea where Kevin was.

The cherry on the shit pile was they were stuck with a hostage they never wanted.

He'd listened to Mark's story about how she was still alive, and wanted to smack him for being such a stupid sap. He couldn't believe that upstanding, straight-as-an-arrow Harry had let himself get dragged in it either.

The whole thing was a fucking nightmare; with no money to even make it worthwhile.

Mark came out of the bedroom then, locking the door behind him.

"How's Babe Ruth?" he asked with a smirk.

Mark found his comment less than amusing and rubbed the back of his aching head. "Pissed."

"Gee, I wonder why? You'd think she'd be grateful that you kidnapped her and held her hostage. Chicks … I don't get 'em."

Ignoring the sarcasm, Mark went into the kitchen and got a plastic bag to fill with ice from the plastic cooler James brought with him. The refrigerator didn't work and he'd needed food and supplies until he could figure out a plan.

The idea to come to the fishing cabin popped into his mind after they'd left the morgue. It was secluded with no neighbors to raise suspicions. He remembered coming there with his family when he was a kid. He didn't recall his parents saying anything about selling it, and was glad to find it empty. He couldn't leave Elizabeth there alone however to get anything they might need, so he called the only person he could ask for help.

James had been furious when he heard the plan went wrong, but came anyway once Mark blamed him for starting this whole thing. He'd said something about cleaning up the mess.

Mark was not going to hurt Elizabeth, and told him so. What he was going to do was still a mystery, especially since his throbbing head signified that she now knew what was going on. He'd come to with James standing over him holding her by the arms. He still couldn't believe she knocked him out.

She'd yelled at him and fought as he tied her up in the chair he'd occupied the night before. When she realized it would do her no good, she simply glared at him. That was almost worse than the yelling.

He returned to the living room holding the ice pack to his head and saw James shaking his head at him.

"Now what genius? How can you keep her when she hates your guts? It's better to just cut your losses and get rid of her before she fingers us for her kidnapping and sends us up the river with _Mrs. Zacarra_. They already think she's dead anyhow, thanks to you."

"Yeah, and they already think I did it, thanks to _Mrs. Zacarra_. I'm sure she was singing like a jail bird trying to save her own ass and told them I 'killed' Elizabeth."

James sucked air through his teeth and winced in imagined pain. "Yeah, you're probably right. Suck to be you."

"Don't get so smug, I'm sure she gave them your name too."

James put his head back again, suddenly regretting the beer. "That's not the biggest problem. I can handle going to jail, but that means Corinthos and Morgan are going to be looking for us too. Jail would be a trip to Vegas compared to what they'll do to us." The thought made him sit up even though his head protested. "You've got to get rid of her, and we've got to get lost; literally."

"I said no," Mark stated forcefully. "You get lost and I'll handle Elizabeth on my own."

"What about Morgan? You know he won't give up until he finds you. He might put me in traction forever, but you pal will be headed to that great parking lot in the sky. He thinks you **murdered **his wife."

"He **murdered **my brother! I don't give a damn about Morgan. I have to take Elizabeth out of the country." He'd made the decision on the spot after hearing all the things that could happen if he stayed and got caught. "I can't take the chance of sticking around and someone getting wind that Elizabeth is alive. If he found out, he'd do anything to get her back."

Mark sat down on the old sofa next to where James sat and shut his eyes as he rested his head on the back; the cold of the ice barely relieving the pain.

He didn't notice the look on James' face after what he'd said.

_Do anything to get her back_, James repeated in his head. A broad smile appeared on his face as a new plan formed in his mind. Maybe he'd get his payday after all.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Hope you are all enjoying your Liason Engagement hangover. **;)**

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message board friends for the support!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes --**

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 32**

Jason sifted through Cam's backpack as the little boy looked on from his lap.

"You have your coloring book and crayons, your motorcycles and your toy train, and your Chuggin' Charlie DVD. I'd say you're all set buddy." He ran a hand over his son's chocolate curls; so like his mother's. "You have a good time with Morgan and I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Cam responded hopping down. The child surprised him by turning around and giving him a big hug; or as big as his small arms could manage. "Love you Jason."

Jason hugged him back, trying hard not to crush him. "I love you too, very much."

He handed the backpack to Carly as Cam ran over to take Leticia's outstretched hand. In the other she carried Jake, who was securely fastened into his carrier. Jason had already put the car seat in Carly's SUV. Cam would use Morgan's booster seat which was already installed.

"Thanks for doing this," he said to her.

"I wish I could do more."

"But this is what I need."

She smiled at him and hugged him with her free arm. "Then I'm glad I can do it." Releasing him she started toward the door. "We better get going before Morgan drives Lulu up the wall. She came over to watch him for me this morning and make sure Michael ate actual food for breakfast before school. He tries to sneak candy bars and pass them off as a meal."

"I wonder where he learned that?" Jason remarked.

Carly turned and rolled her eyes at him. "Well, I wouldn't mind if it weren't **my **stash he was stealing from." They reached the door and she asked Leticia to get the boys settled in the car before turning back to Jason. "You take as much time as you need, okay? The boys will be fine."

"I know."

He watched her walk toward the car and waited until they were out of the front gate, followed by the car with Carly's and the boys' guards.

Once back inside he took a look around and noticed how quiet it was; almost disturbingly so. It didn't make sense that he'd gotten used to activity and noise and voices in such a short time.

He used to be fine with quiet, usually preferred it. When Spinelli came into his life, he'd gotten used to all the extra words and sounds that came along with him. But with Elizabeth and the boys, he enjoyed it. He liked hearing a child's laughter or even a baby's cry from time to time. He liked hearing Elizabeth talk about her day at work or hearing her sing slightly off key in the kitchen.

All those things completed him; made him feel more alive than anything ever had.

He walked into the kitchen and found the phone book he'd left on the table. Flipping through it he saw the number he was looking for. He'd remembered the name of the funeral home that Monica used when Alan died, but didn't know the number.

His fingers performed the unpleasant task of dialing them into the phone and he waited for an answer. He noticed how … nice … the funeral director sounded. Jason imagined it was supposed to be comforting, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on him.

The entire conversation was rushed as he tried to give all the necessary information in as few words as possible. He told the man where Elizabeth's body was to be picked up from and arranged to meet with him the next day to pick out a casket and flowers.

One of the things he'd have to do that day was tell Audrey about her granddaughter's death. He thought she'd want to be involved in the planning and left those decisions open.

Jason rested his arms on the table after he'd hung up and glanced at his wedding ring. One statement stood out in his mind as he touched it. 'I'm sorry for your loss.' That's what the man said to him on the phone.

It was probably the generic platitude he used in his work; the way a fast food employee asks if you want fries with that. A one size fits all phrase to show empathy for someone else's pain.

It just seemed so completely inadequate that it was almost laughable.

Loss sounded like you'd misplaced a pair of your favorite shoes, or your dog ran away. It didn't begin to describe the destruction of your hopes and dreams, the ripping apart of your world and your children's; the murder of the love of your life. No words could adequately express what that does to you or how it feels. That's the equivalent of saying to the body, 'I'm sorry you died.' They're words that are wasted and pointless; that are meant more to help the person saying them feel better than the person they're being said to.

He went upstairs then to shower and dress, in preparation for speaking those same pointless words to Audrey Hardy. What she was about to hear could only be done in person.

When he was done he returned downstairs to get his jacket and leave. Just as he reached the front door, the phone rang. He couldn't help but be relieved for the slight delay, considering how he dreaded the task ahead of him.

He saw on the caller ID that it was the number of the funeral home.

"Morgan."

"Mr. Morgan. This is Clark Addler from the Restful Retreat Funeral Home. I, um … God, I wish I knew how to say this tactfully but …"

"What is it? Spit it out."

Jason was beyond his quota of patience for strangers that day. The rest he had in reserves for when Audrey told him how he was responsible for Elizabeth's death; which he knew was only the truth.

"Well, you see … I called the coroner's office in Seracen to make arrangements for the pick up of your wife's body and was informed that … shsmisn."

"What? Speak up!"

Clark cleared his throat and prayed the notorious mobster wouldn't hold him responsible for the coroner's blunder. "She's missing, sir."

"**Missing!? **What the hell are you talking about?!"

He could almost hear the man flinch over the phone, but felt no sympathy. Someone had fucked up royally and would be in a world of hurt because of it.

"I-I-I don't kn-know exactly Mr. M-Morgan. I was simply told that M-Mrs. Morgan's remains had been … misplaced."

Clark pulled the phone away from his ear quickly as he heard loud thumping on the other end. The phone then went dead. He hung up his end and thanked God he wasn't the Seracen coroner.

Jason stared at the remaining pieces of the phone he'd slammed repeatedly against the wooden kitchen table. If someone didn't figure out where his wife was by the time he got to the morgue in Seracen, whatever unlucky bastard was in charge would look exactly like it.

* * *

James got up carefully, steadying himself on the arm of his chair when he felt wobbly. Those beers had given him a buzz and a half. He looked over at Mark to make sure he hadn't woken up. He'd waited for him to fall asleep before he attempted to have some alone time with the little nurse. The knock on his head had helped with that.

He started to pass him and head for the bedroom when Mark shifted. James paused long enough for him to settle back in and then continued. The door was locked from when Mark had been in there earlier, but luckily James always had his lock picking kit with him since his teenage years of hell raising. Bad habits were hard to break.

Quietly he opened the door and made his way into the dimly lit room. Elizabeth was sitting in a chair in the corner, her feet bound and her wrists tied to the arms of the chair.

When she saw him he knew she was about to scream and rushed to cut her off.

"You may want to hold off on the noise. I'm not here to do anything to you, just to make a business proposition."

Elizabeth looked at him warily. "Why should I trust you?"

"Well considering the position you're in, I'd say you've got nothing to lose."

She gazed down at her wrists which were red from rubbing against the rope. "What do you want?"

"I think it's more a matter of what **you** want." Her eyes came up to his and he knew he had her attention. "I can see you've figured out that Mark isn't the good guy you thought. But you don't know the whole story yet." He moved to sit on the bed in front of her and leaned forward so he could speak without Mark accidentally hearing. "Mark is a bit of a sentimentalist. He's seeing hearts and flowers and a future with you."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I was afraid of that, but I was hoping it wasn't true."

"Look, none of this played out the way I planned. But things can still work out for you and me. See, you want to go home and I want money. There's no reason we can't both get what we want."

She was still skeptical, but willing to make a deal with the devil to get out of there and back home. "What did you have in mind?"

"I could ransom you back to your husband."

He saw the frosty glare she gave him and put his hands up. "Hold on now. I'm the lesser of two evils here. Now, our good buddy Mark out there has plans to keep you; permanently. He has some idea that he can make you love him in time and you'll live happily ever after. Cute as you are, I have no reason to keep you here if it doesn't benefit me. My idea gets you home and gets me paid. I think your husband would be willing to part with a little cash to get his princess back to the castle, don't you?"

As loathe as she was to trust anything out of the scumbag's mouth, he had a point. With Mark she now knew she wasn't going home at all. At least this way she had a chance. She knew Jason would give this man whatever he asked for; she could only hope he wouldn't double cross them.

"What do you need me to do?"

James smiled at her acceptance of his plan. "First of all, we need to keep our deal between us. Mark wants to take you out of the country and if he got wind of this, he'd leave now with you in tow. Then I'd have no way to help you."

_No way to help yourself to my husband's money you mean_, she thought.

"Fine. Mark's out of the loop. What else?"

"I'll need to contact your husband and let him in on the deal. You'll have to confirm that I have you and you're fine."

Elizabeth couldn't help her small smile at the though of speaking to Jason. Just the sound of his voice would give her strength to get through this.

"Okay, so when do we do this?'

He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. "Right now. What's his cell number?" She recited it from memory as he punched it into the keypad. "I'm going to go outside and make the call. Better reception."

Though her hopes sank a little she kept them from flagging completely by thinking of going home.

James went outside and punched the send button to complete the call. As it rang he chuckled to himself. Morgan would be surprised to see what good condition his poor dead wife was in.

* * *

Jason drove his SUV like a mad man to Seracen. He couldn't have ridden his bike without getting in an accident in the mood he was in.

What kind of idiot lost a body?

When he found out, there would be hell to pay.

His fingers flexed on the wheel, clenching and relaxing as he drove. He heard a chirp come from his pocket and recognized it was his cell phone. He took it out and looked at the display. It read as an unknown number, but he answered it anyway in case the coroner had found his number and was calling with news about Elizabeth's body.

"What?" he barked into the phone.

"Now, now," an unfamiliar male voice answered. "That's no way to talk to someone who holds the key to your happiness."

"Who the hell is this?" Jason asked impatiently.

"Well Mr. Morgan, you don't know me but I know you. I have a very important proposition for you."

"I don't have time for games, so you better state your business in about ten seconds or I'm hanging up."

"That wouldn't be wise," the man stated. "Especially if you want your wife back."

Jason swerved to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes to stop. His breathing sped up at the sudden mention of Elizabeth.

"What do you know about my wife?"

The low growl of his voice was having the desired affect on the person on the other end of the call. It also caused a bit of excitement as it showed interest in the offer.

"I just so happen to have her with me," the man replied.

"**You sick son-of-a-bitch!** **You **stole my wife's body from the morgue?! What kind of psycho are you?!"

"I'm not the crazy body snatching kind. I **am **the kidnapping for money kind though."

Jason was not about to participate in whatever game this loon was playing. "What have you done with her?"

"Oh, she's perfectly fine I assure you. Actually, I can guarantee she's in better shape than the last time you saw her."

The laugh on the line made him want to give this phone the same treatment as the one at home. "What is it you want?" he ground out.

"Nothing too unreasonable. I'd say two million should do it."

"Two million?! You're out of your mind!"

"Come on now Mr. Morgan. To get back the love of your life … that's a bargain."

Jason knew he'd pay anything to get even Elizabeth's body back. It just galled him to be blackmailed by someone twisted enough to steal a body; that his wife couldn't even rest in death without being used against him for money.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked with barely contained fury.

With things going even better than he'd hoped, James decided he might not need to play his trump card just yet. If he could get two million for a dead body, maybe he could jack up the price for a live one.

"Get together two million in cash and have it ready. I'll call you in two hours with a time and place to meet and exchange … goods."

Jason cringed at the term and wanted to reach through the phone and rip his head off.

"And don't try any funny business Morgan. I'd hate to have to send her back in pieces."

When he heard the dial tone in his ear, it was all he could do not to lose it and break the phone anyway. The only thing that stopped him was the idea of Elizabeth not getting the proper burial she deserved.

After taking some much needed deep breaths, he called his accountant.

"I need you to take care of something, **now**."

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message board pals for the support!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes --**

I don't own GH or the characters (though I love 'em both), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 33**

"The abandoned warehouse in the meat packing district; 20 minutes. Come alone and no weapons. I have my trusty chainsaw with me, don't make me use it."

Jason hung up his cell phone after the call ended and started driving to the designated meeting spot. He'd been waiting for ten minutes at his current location for the call giving him his next destination.

The blackmailer had him riding around for the last half hour to get him turned around or to make sure no one was following him. Whichever was the case, Jason hoped he was finally satisfied and they could get this over with.

He glanced over at the silver briefcase in his passenger seat which held the two million dollars he'd gotten from his accountant. The number cruncher was deathly afraid of him and had worked pretty quickly to arrange for him to get the cash.

As he drove, Jason couldn't help but wonder how this had happened. The thought had crossed his mind that this was too coincidental to be some unplanned crime of opportunity. The odds were slim that a random person off the street just happened to find out that his wife was in the Seracen morgue and come up with a plan on the fly to steal her body and hold it for ransom.

It had all happened too fast. Elizabeth had just died and there was no time for anyone to know about it yet. He'd begun to think that this could be the missing member of Sam's crew with a last ditch attempt to get the money she wouldn't be providing from her jail cell. It was obvious from the voice that it wasn't Mark, and Kevin was dead from the blow to the head Spinelli gave him to save Georgie; which only left James.

Ironically, Jason's memory of names and faces was excellent ever since the accident that erased his life as a Quartermaine. He remembered all the information Spinelli found on Mark's friends from childhood and the pictures he'd seen. Soon enough he'd know if his theory was right.

Whether it was or not, there was only one way for this to end. Too many people had hurt his wife for anyone else to get away with it.

* * *

"What's going on? Why haven't you let me talk to Jason? I can't imagine he just believed you when you said you have me."

Elizabeth looked up at her captor from her position in the trunk of his car. They'd driven around for what seemed like forever and her legs were cramped from being trapped in the small space. Her bound ankles and wrists were tied together to restrict movement. She licked her lips to relieve their dryness from the gag he'd put in her mouth to keep her quiet.

He had his cell phone in hand and looked at her amusedly. "You've missed a few steps here little nurse. Some things have happened that our friend Mark forgot to mention to you. Let's just say that your husband isn't as likely to believe his ears as his eyes in this case."

His statement made no sense to her. Jason would know her voice when he heard it. She decided to ignore his increasingly cryptic remarks and be grateful that she would be with Jason soon and on her way home to her children.

As for what he said about Mark, everything about him had been a lie, so the fact that he'd kept something else from her wasn't surprising.

It had been easier than she thought to get out of the house Mark had brought her to. James had started the car and opened the bedroom and front doors to get through the living room faster and without being caught. Her wrists were tied together as were her ankles. He'd then put her over his shoulder and went past a sleeping Mark as quickly and quietly as possible. The gun he carried was for extra insurance. He claimed not to want to hurt him, but he wasn't going to lose out on his money for anyone.

As Elizabeth watched Mark warily from her perch on James' shoulder, she noticed he didn't stir. It occurred to her once she was locked in the trunk that he probably shouldn't have fallen asleep after she hit him. It was possible he'd had a concussion, which can be serious in some circumstances, and that he might not wake up again. She didn't want to be the reason he died, but couldn't muster as much remorse as she might have if he hadn't been planning to keep her from her family forever.

She rested her head back on the hard trunk bottom and prayed this nightmare was finally going to be over.

He chuckled and replied as if reading her mind. "Don't worry Princess. As long as hubby cooperates and does what he's told, you'll be back in your castle in no time. And I'll be living the good life far away from here."

With a wink he replaced the gag around her mouth and closed the trunk, once again leaving her in darkness. She felt the car move after a few minutes and tried to relax in the knowledge that it was taking her closer to freedom and the man she loved.

* * *

Jason arrived at the warehouse and turned off the car's engine. His eyes made a cursory sweep over the area before grabbing the briefcase off the seat next to him and getting out.

It was quiet and there was no evidence of anyone else being there. He decided to walk around to the loading entrance. There he saw a brown sedan parked on the other end. A man stood next to the trunk with a gun held at his side.

Jason carefully approached the man he could now visually confirm was James Conlan. The two men measured each other's appearance while keeping their own intentions concealed.

"I thought you said no weapons," Jason said first.

"That only applied to you. Your reputation says you're not much for following rules, so I figured it was better to be safe than sorry."

"Well, I'm here with the money like you said. Where's my wife?"

"Not to worry Morgan. She's here as promised. But we aren't quite finished with our negotiations yet."

Jason narrowed his eyes at Conlan. "What the hell are you talking about? You've got nothing else to bargain with."

James shook his head in amusement. "That's where you're wrong. I've got more going for me than you know."

Growing tired of this bastard and his games, Jason covertly shifted his eyes to either side of him, to make sure his plan was in place. A small glint in his peripheral vision informed him that it was.

"I'm getting tired of all this bluffing. Show what you've got or quit wasting my time."

"My but we're touchy. I guess you've had a rough couple of days though, so I'll let it slide." James turned the key that was already in the lock to pop the trunk. "You're day is about to get a lot better Morgan, and I'll expect payment to match."

He turned just enough to remove the gag from Elizabeth's mouth, careful not to let Morgan completely out of his sight. He removed a pocket knife from his jacket and flicked it open to cut her legs free; which the other man couldn't see from his position.

At the same time, Jason saw his chance to be rid of one of the bastards who'd kidnapped his wife. He jerked his head imperceptibly to the side in a gesture of ascent for the man who would perform the task. He knew at that moment that Conlan was being sighted by a rifle scope atop one of the catwalks in the warehouse loading bay to his right.

Jason had been willing to take the chance of it being a set up to get his wife's body back, but not that one of the pigs responsible would get away. He'd arranged for one of Sonny's best snipers to follow him at a distance and set up a shot while he kept the blackmailer occupied.

Now Conlan was in his crosshairs and about to die for his part in Elizabeth's death.

As Jason waited for him to fall, he noticed movement in the dark recesses of the car. A pair of denim clad legs lifted up and were swung out over the lip of the trunk under their own power. He barely had time to register what was happening when he had the presence of mind to remember what was about to happen on his orders.

With no concern as to what might happen to him, he called out to the man in the shadows nearby. He dropped the briefcase from his hand to wave off the hit.

"**Stop!**"

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion.

James had his free hand wrapped securely around the rope restraining a pair of bound wrists attempting to pull the person they belonged to from the trunk. As he almost had the person free he heard Jason's call and swung around abruptly, bringing the body up and over him as he fell backwards to the ground. A female scream rent the air as a rifle shot pierced the metal of the car.

With his new found shield in place, he had a second to analyze where the threat was coming from. The rifle caught his eye as the shooter was pulling it back from position.

Without further thought, James lifted his gun and fired at the sniper. His shot hit the man in the chest, causing him to fall backward over the low railing to the concrete floor below.

With one threat averted he looked around him frantically for another. He held Elizabeth securely over his body to deter any further attempts on his life. They'd have to get through her to get to him.

Jason watched the scene in shock. He was barely able to take in the form before him. The clothes, the hair, the body; all familiar and yet impossible for him to believe was real. He began to move closer when Conlan called out to him.

"Don't move Morgan!" James turned his gun on him. "You just made a huge fucking mistake!" He shifted slightly beneath Elizabeth, still holding her tightly to him. "Back up. I said back up!"

Jason reluctantly followed his command, not taking his eyes from the woman whose face he had yet to see. Not that he needed to. He would know her from any vantage point or angle, but he needed to see her face to know he wasn't insane or having another of his daydreams.

Conlan moved her to his side and got his feet under him. He then grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her up into position in front of him.

Finally face to face with her, Jason could see she was no illusion. Elizabeth stood before him covered in dust and pale with fright, but she'd never looked more perfect to him.

Able to see him for the first time, Elizabeth took in her husband's face.

"Jason," she whispered reverently; a smile brightening her face despite their precarious situation.

Tears began to well in her eyes and slid slowly down her cheeks in a combination of joy and relief. In her happiness at seeing him she noticed the shock and what almost looked like disbelief in his eyes. Mistakenly guessing what caused it, she rushed to reassure him of her good condition.

"I'm okay. Really, they didn't hurt me."

He breathed for what felt like the first time in days at the sound of her voice. She was definitely his Elizabeth; worrying about him when she was the one in immediate danger.

James took the opportunity to correct her assumption. "No sweetheart, your husband here is just a little surprised to see you."

He changed his grip on her and held her with his arm around her shoulders across the front, bringing her face close to his. The tick it caused in Jason's jaw satisfied him that it was having the desired effect.

"Remember that little bit of information I told you Mark kept to himself? Well, that son-of-a-gun forgot to tell you that hubby thought you were dead."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide at Jason. She refused to look at the scum who was taking such pleasure in this game he was playing.

"That's right. See, your knight in shining armor over here showed up to rescue you while you were, shall we say under the influence, and had the pleasure of seeing you dead on the lovely Mrs. Zacarra's basement floor." He laughed at the look on both of their faces and reveled in being the only one in the loop to set them straight.

Elizabeth looked at her husband with sympathy in her eyes. She couldn't believe Jason had seen her like that. It broke her heart to imagine what he'd gone through.

"Don't look so shocked Morgan. I can guarantee she's real."

James forcefully turned her face toward him with the back of his wrist and kissed her hard on the mouth; his eyes still on the other man's reaction. Elizabeth squeaked in protest from behind closed lips. She tried to move her head away but wasn't strong enough to resist.

Jason felt the heat of rage run up his spine and started to move. Conlan caught his movement and pointed his gun at Elizabeth's head as she spat his kiss from her mouth. When she felt the metal of the barrel against her temple, she stilled immediately.

"Since you seem to have no value for your own life, maybe you'll behave yourself **now**. The lady and I have developed a fondness for one another, but I won't hesitate to blow a hole though her pretty head if you don't watch it."

Jason put his hands up in acquiescence and backed up a step to keep him from doing anything rash.

"What do you want?"

"Well I'd say that's an easy question." James nodded toward the briefcase that rested on the ground.

Looking behind him, Jason slowly backed toward it and picked it up. "It's all here," he said opening the latch to show its contents. He closed it again and put it on the ground, kicking it halfway between them. "Two million like you wanted. Just let my wife go; take the money and leave."

"Come on now Morgan! It's not going to be **that **easy. I thought you were a business man." He clucked his tongue in disappointment. "That money was for a dead body, and as you can see the little woman is very much alive. I didn't go to college or anything, but I think that means my stock just went up. Better product equals higher price. Supply and demand, and all that good stuff."

"So what do you want?" Jason ground out.

"Twenty million seems like a good round number."

"Fine. How do you want it?"

"Wow! You hear that sweetheart?" James pressed his cheek against Elizabeth's neck. "Not a lick of hesitation. That is a real improvement from our last negotiation Morgan. I like this new rapport we've got going."

Jason ignored his smug attitude and focused on his wife. He hated that she'd been with this bastard all this time and if he hadn't gotten greedy, Jason would never have known she was alive. It didn't matter what he asked for or if Jason ended up broke. All he wanted was to get Elizabeth out of there alive.

His brain could barely grasp that fact. She was alive. He wanted to just stare at her to make sure she didn't disappear, but he needed to keep his eye on Conlan. He was a loose cannon; especially after the aborted hit. That had pissed him off, and made him a little skittish.

"You're going to call your money man and arrange for a Swiss bank account to be deposited with eighteen million dollars. This two here will be the down payment. Once I know the money has been transferred, you get back your wife all safe and sound."

"Okay. I'll have to get my phone though. It's in my pocket." Jason kept his hands in sight until he got a nod from Conlan.

"One hand to the pocket and the other stays in sight. No funny moves."

With one hand up, Jason slowly moved the other to his jeans pocket. He slightly lifted the bottom of his shirt and let it fall over his hand. His eyes shifted to Elizabeth to make sure she wasn't startled by what happened next. Jason knew that he couldn't let him leave with her. Conlan was already wary of him now and wouldn't trust anything he did. This was his only chance to make a move.

With speed that would give the greatest old west gunslinger pause, his hand ducked behind his back and pulled out his glock. Before Conlan could react, he had them at an equal disadvantage.

James was surprised by the sudden movement, but tried to keep his composure after the initial shock. He moved Elizabeth further in front of him to block as much of his body from Morgan's sights as possible.

"That wasn't very smart Morgan. Looks like we've got ourselves a Mexican standoff. When I'm feeling threatened, my trigger finger gets itchy." James tightened his grip on his hostage, causing her to wince and cry out in pain.

Seeing Elizabeth hurt only made Jason more eager to shoot the bastard. It was only his concern for her safety that held him back. He patiently waited for an opening; any sign of weakness or break in his posture or hold that would give him a clear shot. To help that along he tried to keep Conlan talking.

"Look, we've got each other at a disadvantage like you said. The bottom line is … you're not leaving here with my wife. And if you hurt her ... **in any way**, you're simply not leaving here. So far, I have no reason to kill you. Actually, I'm feeling pretty grateful right now." Jason let his eyes drift to Elizabeth for a second. "I came here believing she was dead, and she's not. You obviously kept her from being killed by Sam. I don't know how, and right now I don't care. You can take the two million and leave for your trouble. This doesn't have to end badly."

"Do I look like an idiot?! You expect me to believe that you're just going to let me walk out of here free and clear with that money and no hard feelings?" James released a burst of nervous laughter. "Right! And purple pigs are going to come flying out of my ass too!"

Elizabeth wanted to speak, to calm James down with some assurances of her own, but was afraid to call attention to herself. She also didn't want to disturb whatever plan Jason had in motion. He did have a plan; that she was sure of. He would never have made a risky move like drawing his gun unless he had something in mind beyond that. She knew her husband like she knew herself and was willing to let his idea play out until he showed her any sign of needing her help.

"What do you suggest then? You give me a better idea that doesn't involve you taking my wife out of here or any of us dying and I'll go with that."

Jason's aim was steady on him and unwavering, unlike the other man who he could see had a bit of a tremor he was doing his best to hide. He wanted to have the upper hand, which it seemed he did at the moment, but the last thing Jason wanted was to spook the guy into firing accidentally and killing Elizabeth. He'd just gotten her back after the hell of being without her. He wouldn't do anything to risk it happening again. He would only move when he knew there was no chance of her getting hurt.

James rested his head against Elizabeth's with his eyes unblinkingly on Morgan. He needed to think, but it was impossible with one of the best hitmen in the world aiming a gun at him. The money was sitting right there. He wasn't so stupid that he didn't realize alive with two mil was better than dead with nothing. But how to get out of there with it?

"Alright Princess, you and I are very slowly going to go over to the briefcase. Understand?" He heard her barely whispered yes and began to move forward, keeping her carefully angled between him and Morgan. "Now we're going to bend together and you pick it up."

They both bent at the knees as Elizabeth tried to grab the handle, which was awkward since her wrists were still bound together. She managed to get a hold of it and struggled some with the weight as they stood.

James backed them up towards the car and the still open trunk. "Toss it in."

Elizabeth lifted it with her bound hands and balanced it on the lip before getting it to topple inside with a thump.

"Good girl. Now you and I are going for a little ride. And if your husband loves you at all, he'll back off until I can get to the road."

Elizabeth suddenly felt a jolt to her heart as James began to move them toward the driver's side of the car. Something in her body was preparing her for action. She didn't quite understand it until she looked into Jason's eyes. She was so attuned to him that her heart knew when he was about to move.

"Wait," he said to the other man. Then he looked into her eyes. "Elizabeth … "

Her breath hitched as he spoke directly to her for the first time since they'd arrived. Tears gathered in her eyes as they met his and connected. It was as if she were looking into the other half of her soul.

Without him saying another word she felt the rest of what he had to say. He loved her, and was about to do something that she would need to trust him with. It was a trust he had without asking. Her courage came back to her; grounding her with its intensity and strength.

Elizabeth gave him a hint of a smile, that James couldn't see in his focus on Jason, and prepared to do her part.

Jason saw the answer to his unspoken question in his wife's eyes. She loved him and knew he would never hurt her. The affirmation consumed his body and allowed his instincts take over.

"Alright. You win. Just don't hurt her."

Jason moved as if to lower his weapon, taking Conlan by surprise as he meant to. The other man narrowed his eyes at the sudden surrender.

At the same time, Jason alone saw one of his wife's fingers unfurl from their clenched position in her bound hands, then another. Once the third was revealed she moved, and could only flinch as the gun went off.

**To be continued …**

Thank you all for the great reviews! They are much appreciated.

Thanks to my Soaps GH message Board friends for the support!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes --**

Guza is not pleasing me at the moment, so I must thwart him with my words. Hopefully he will come to his senses soon.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory **

**Chapter 34**

Jason watched as the two people before him crumpled to the ground. Though he was confident of where his gun was pointed when he fired, he knew a moment of panic. Even the possibility of hurting Elizabeth made his heart stop.

He rushed over to her and quickly pushed Conlan's body from on top of her; kicking the loosely held gun from his fingers just in case. He pulled Elizabeth free and held her in his arms. At the sight of his gun near her arm he put it down, where it was still easily in reach. He brushed the hair from her face and spoke softly to her.

"Elizabeth? Wake up."

His fingers stroked her face and trembled in remembrance of the last time he'd touched her and couldn't revive her. Her skin was warm and alive unlike before, but the stillness once again scared him. Just then her eyelids began to flutter and his heart started racing in relief.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and prayed she wasn't dreaming. "Jason?"

He smiled at the whispered word and dropped a kiss of gratitude on her forehead for the effort.

"Yes, I'm here. You're safe now. No one else is going to hurt you."

She smiled back at him and made herself rise to face him. She was stunned from the fall forward but not hurt. Her bound hands came up and cupped his chin as her eyes glistened with happiness.

"Are you real?"

A small laugh burst from him in answer. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

She raised her wrists until they were over his head and behind his neck. His arms banded around her to complete the embrace. All of the air rushed from her on a sigh against his throat; her head falling to his shoulder.

The feel of her breath was like sunlight after a long cold night. The flood of emotions almost overpowered him. It was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. He'd been happy before, angry, relieved, confused, but never all at once. The mix made him shake inside, yet his practiced control helped him keep it there. Outside he needed to be strong for Elizabeth. She'd been through more than he wanted to think about and he had to let her know it was over.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love you Elizabeth," he said; his lips lingering on her skin.

For a brief but excruciating time, he'd thought he would never be able to say it to her again. He couldn't let another moment pass without speaking the words.

Jason had never been particularly religious. Sonny's faith had mostly been adopted, like the other learned behavior he'd picked up from the people around him. Over time he began to understand that it was the act of believing that made people strong and helped them get through difficult times more than any invisible power that might or might not be there. But holding her in that moment, he couldn't help but believe in miracles.

"I'm going to get you out of here and take you home."

Elizabeth could only nod to express her understanding. She felt exhausted, body and soul. All of her strength had been expended to make it to Jason; to stay alive so that she could see him and the boys. A shuddering breath came out as tears slipped down her face.

Jason allowed himself one more second to hold onto her and then returned to what he knew best. They weren't truly safe until he had her somewhere he could control the surroundings. To make sure not to jar her anymore, he explained what he was going to do.

He gently pulled back enough to look at her. "I know you're tired, but I need you to hold on for me a little while longer. Okay?" His fingers sifted through her hair, moving it away from her face as she nodded. "I'm going to untie you and then I have to make a call and get some people here to take care of things." Looking into her eyes he could see her pulling some extra reserve from somewhere unknown, just because he asked her to. "You're amazing. You know that?"

He kissed her gently on the lips and leaned his head against hers for half a breath. He looped her arms back from around his neck and tried to untie the rope. It was tight and not easily undone; as he pulled at them they seemed to get tighter. Stopping, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pocket knife; the same knife he'd used to cut the bag away from her face in the basement. His eyes closed as he forced the picture from his mind. He opened them again and cut her free quickly.

The red burns on her skin from the rope made him want to bring Conlan back to life so he could shoot him again.

He stood, taking her by the hands. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth held him for balance as she rose from the ground. Her legs wobbled a bit from being in the trunk so long. Jason steadied her with an arm around her waist.

"Are you sure you can walk?" he asked worriedly. "I can carry you."

"I'm okay." She smiled at him in an attempt at reassurance.

Still holding her with one arm, Jason took his phone out of his jacket and dialed a number. After two rings a familiar voice answered.

"Joe Blow here, what's your business?"

"It's Morgan. I've got a clean up situation at the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Dever and 30th. There are two in the loading bay out back. One of ours is inside and a disposable by the car. I can't wait for you. I have something to take care of."

Jason looked at his wife whose head was on his shoulder. He never wanted to expose her to this part of his life, but he wouldn't take the chance of leaving her alone while he made the call. He also wouldn't let on she was with him, protecting her as much as he could.

"I'll have a crew there in twenty."

"Thanks."

Jason ended the call, putting his phone back in his jacket. He noticed Elizabeth staring at the body next to the car. It was wrong in so many ways that she was being exposed to this. He wanted to shield her from all of it, but knew that wasn't possible now.

He pulled her face away from the sight to look at him. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this."

She lifted a tired arm and touched his face. "You didn't do this. This had nothing to do with business. Sam is responsible for what happened. She's the one who took me." Her eyes went wide as a thought occurred to her. "Jason we have to find her! She's still out there and she might go after the boys to get back at us!"

He gathered her in his arms to calm her. "It's okay. Sam can't hurt anyone else. She's in jail."

"What? How?"

"We can talk about everything later." He rested his head against her hair. "Right now I just want to get you away from here."

Elizabeth nodded as he released her. She was surprised when he picked her up, but didn't argue with him. Instead she just rested her head on his shoulder as he walked. Her head came up as she remembered something else.

"What about the money?"

"Don't worry about that," he said as he continued toward the car. "We'll get it back. All that matters is you."

Jason wasn't concerned about the two million. If he never got it back, he wouldn't even miss it. But he knew that the crew coming to take care of things would return it to him. They weren't stupid enough to steal from him or Sonny, or take money from a scene whose owner was unknown. That could cause trouble no one wanted.

When they arrived at the car he set her down and opened the car door for her to get in. Sure she was settled, he went around to the driver's side.

Once they were on their way he reached over and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "No, I'm fine. I can't handle being poked and prodded right now. I just want to go home and be with you and the boys. That's all I need."

"Actually, the boys aren't home. They're at Carly's with her and Leticia."

"Let's go there then," she suggested. "I can't wait to see them."

"Um," he hesitated with his next words; not wanting to upset her anymore. "I think we should go home first. Let me take care of you a little while."

"I just need to hold them. I missed them so much." She reached up with her free hand to touch his cheek. "And you."

"I know. We missed you to. More than I can say. I just think it would be better if we get you cleaned up a little first. We don't want to worry Cam."

Elizabeth took that moment to look down at herself. Her clothes were dirty and torn in places, her wrists rubbed raw, and she didn't want to imagine what her face looked like.

"I didn't even think of that. You're right; home first. I don't want him to see me and think the monster under his bed is real." She let out a small chuckle.

He was relieved to hear her laugh, even a small one. "You're no monster. I've never seen anything so perfect in my life." He glanced at her and smiled, putting her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"I do want to make sure you're really okay though. Will you let me call Emily and tell her to meet us at the house so she can check you out?"

She opened her mouth to tell him she was fine, but saw the concern in his face. It was worth a little prodding if it would ease his mind.

"Alright. Emily it is."

He released her hand and retrieved his phone again, pressing the speed dial that would connect him to his sister. After a couple of rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em. It's Jason." He could hear her smile over the phone.

"Hey Jase. What's up?"

"I need you to do me a big favor. Could you meet me at my house right now?"

"Sure," she said warily. "I have to cancel an appointment but I can be there in about 45 minutes. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'll explain when I see you. Bring anything you might need to give someone an examination."

Emily took a surprised breath and looked around her to make sure she couldn't be heard. "Jason, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Just come as soon as you can, okay?"

"I'm on my way."

Emily hung up the phone, still worried despite her brother's assertion that he wasn't hurt. She knew how he could downplay his injuries so no one would worry about him.

After a quick call to cancel her appointment, she went to the medical supply closet to gather some things she might need; promising herself that she would replace them at the first opportunity. Tossing them in a plastic bag, she headed to the locker room to get her purse and then to her car.

* * *

Elizabeth walked in the front door of her house and almost burst into tears at the sight of her son's bouncy seat on the floor. She couldn't believe the hell of the last few days was over and she was home.

She gasped when Jason came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He began to pull away when she held on and wrapped them tighter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he whispered into her hair.

"Don't be sorry." She turned in his arms and hugged him with all the strength she had left. "I've missed you so much."

"I can't believe you're real and you're here. I don't know how or why, and I don't really care. I'm just … grateful."

Hearing the trace of sadness in his voice she looked at him. What James said about what he'd seen in the basement came back to her.

She took his face in her hands. "I didn't know that you'd seen me and thought I was …" The word caught in her throat. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than he had been. "You weren't supposed to see that." She looked over at the bouncy seat again. "Does anyone else think I'm ... God Jason, not Cam! And my Grams ... it would kill her!"

"No, no. Fortunately, I hadn't had a chance to tell anyone yet." He shook his head that she was standing there with him. "What happened? I just don't understand how …"

"It's a long, weird, twisted story. And I'll tell you all of it, but can I have some water first?"

"Of course." He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He handed it to her as she was about to sit on the couch.

Elizabeth stopped herself as Jason came towards her and she saw the dust covering the front of his shirt. She straightened and took a long swallow from the bottle before looking at herself again.

"God, I'm a mess. I need a hot shower and to get out of these clothes. I feel like I've been in them forever."

"Come on."

He took her hand and led her up to their bedroom. He felt a small tug on his hand as Elizabeth couldn't help but look at the boys' rooms as she passed.

"We'll go get them soon. I promise."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they went on to the master bathroom. A look of rapture crossed her face as she took in the marble and glass.

"My beautiful bathtub and my beautiful shower!"

Jason stood at the door enjoying the look on her face.

She looked in the mirror and saw him smiling at her. "What are you looking at?"

He came over and kissed her head before turning to their reflections in the mirror. "My beautiful you."

With a grin in her face she began to take the ponytail holder out that was still desperately clinging to some of her hair. She let out a yelp when it pulled at her scalp.

"Let me." Jason carefully untangled it from her hair and tossed it on the counter.

She'd stared at him the whole time through the mirror as he concentrated on not hurting her as if diffusing a bomb.

"My hero," she said still looking at his reflection.

Jason grinned until he looked up and saw her eyes in the mirror. Tears were falling down her cheeks as her sad ones met his.

He turned her into his arms and held her for long minutes until she stopped shaking. When he felt like she was ready, he began to remove her clothes and put them on the counter. He planned to hold onto them in case the police needed them for evidence.

When she stood naked and vulnerable in front of him, he wanted to wrap himself around her and protect her from the whole world. Instead he walked her to the glass walled shower and turned on the multiple sprays to the perfect warm temperature. He handed her in and walked away.

Elizabeth stood in the shower and let the water hit her from all directions. She didn't quite know what to do with herself. The urge to get clean was there, but the energy to make it happen wasn't.

After a couple of minutes, she felt another presence behind her. She wasn't startled this time and instead leaned back into the comforting warmth and strength of the man she loved.

Jason had gone to get some towels for her and came back to find her standing unmoving beneath the water. He'd stripped and come in to help her. Nothing had ever felt so good or so right as holding her in the private world the shower provided. No one and nothing could touch them there.

He kissed her on the neck and grabbed the sponge and her favorite body wash from the shelf. Still supporting her from behind, he lathered the sponge and gently ran it down her arms and across her chest.

The suds ran languorously over her breasts and down her stomach, washing away the taint of her ordeal. His love for her was apparent in every gentle caress. She leaned forward so he could reach her back and savored the feel of his hands and the soft rasp of the sponge working in concert to relieve all her aches and stress. He didn't stop until he had touched every part of her; including her heart and soul.

As the water carried the soap away, he began to wash her hair. His fingers massaging her scalp made all the tension ease out of her.

When he was done with his ministrations she turned to let the water rinse out the shampoo. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back as the water cascaded over her; feeling cleansed in a way that mere water was incapable of.

Her eyes opened to meet with the blue fire of her husbands'. She could see him holding back from her; that he wanted to hold her, touch her, be with her, but was only concerned with her needs now.

She stepped forward out of the spray and placed a hand on his chest, over his rapidly beating heart.

"I want you to," she said without preamble.

They'd never needed an excess of words to communicate. She knew what he wanted and needed because she wanted and needed the same. Reaching for his hands she wrapped one around her waist and threaded the other into her hair at her neck. Her hands mirrored the same positions on him.

Elizabeth brought her lips a breath away from his; the heat of his body searing her everywhere they touched.

"This is what kept me alive. Us."

Jason captured her lips with his. He pulled her as close as physically possible without them crawling inside each others' skin. She opened for him and his tongue slipped into her mouth; tasting her, memorizing her with every stroke. He felt drunk with love for her. It slid through his veins and left him powerless against it. That feeling usually made him angry and want to fight it off, but with her he welcomed it. He gladly surrendered to her hold on his heart and never wanted to be without her again.

Elizabeth could feel her breath leaving her but couldn't make herself pull away. He was more essential to her life than air. He shared all he was with her. His strength, his confidence, and his love gave power to her own; made her more and better than she'd ever believed she was capable. She'd heard of people finding their other half but didn't completely understand it, until now.

Her legs began to buckle under her, but his hold was secure enough that she stayed upright. The kiss broke only out of sheer necessity.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a voice roughened by his lack of breath.

She smiled at him as her eyes drifted closed again. "You make me dizzy."

He laughed softly at her and put his mouth to her ear. "I think that's called exhaustion."

"Unh uhh," she disagreed with a small shake of her head. "It's definitely love."

He kissed her forehead and leaned his own against it. "Whatever you say."

His hand went out and turned the knob to stop the flow of water. He lifted her in his arms and carried her from the shower so she wouldn't fall. Placing her on her feet, he grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her. He toweled himself off quickly and draped it about his waist. He took another and dried her hair, then carried her to the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked when he moved away.

"I'll be right back." He went back into the bathroom and retrieved her comb and a bottle of lotion.

He sat behind her and proceeded to carefully untangle her hair. When he was done, he had her lie down while he massaged the lotion into her feet and legs; trying to return the circulation from being cramped in the trunk. The rope marks on her ankles matched those on her wrists. He held his anger in check and concentrated on how she was feeling.

"Is it helping?"

"Oh yes," she replied with eyes closed. "You could do this as a career. You know; be a masseuse. You're verrry good."

"Really?" he replied with a smirk. "Let me get this straight … You want me to spend all day touching and rubbing oils on naked women?"

Elizabeth eyes popped open and took in her husband. The blonde hair that was slightly darker while wet, the ice blue eyes that could knock any female unconscious at ten paces, his muscular frame and washboard stomach dipping down into a towel that covered …

"Scratch that idea. You are never to touch **any **naked woman but me … **ever**."

He laughed at her attack of jealousy. "Not a problem." He crawled up the bed next to her and pinned her with his gaze. "You are the only woman I'll ever want; naked or otherwise."

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. "Do you have a preference?"

Jason simply nodded and then kissed her soundly.

He was tugging the belt of her robe loose when there was a knock at the door. His eyes closed and he leaned his head into the pillow. "I forgot. That must be Emily."

He kissed her again quickly and got up to get some clothes from the dresser. He was half dressed when he started down the stairs with the rest in his hands. The shirt had just been pulled over his head when he opened the front door.

"Hey Em."

"Hi." Emily pulled her brother into a hug though her hands were full and then looked him over cautiously.

"I told you I'm not hurt," he reaffirmed. "The person I need you to check is Elizabeth."

Emily's eyes went wide at hearing her best friend's name. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

"That's a long story. Even I don't know all of it yet. I just need you to make sure she's as okay as she claims."

"Well, long stories can wait. Let's make sure our girl's alright."

As he returned to his bedroom with his sister in his wake, he prayed his miracle wasn't a mirage. She had to be okay. He would make sure of it.

And all the people who'd hurt wouldn't be so lucky.

**To be continued … **

Thank you for reading and for the lovely reviews! They make me very happy! (Which is helping during this blasted Liason drought **:(** ) Thanks also to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the support!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes --**

Not a doctor, so ignore those parts.

I don't own GH or its characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 35**

Elizabeth sat up in bed trying to look as well as she could manage. She knew her friend was about to come in and be bombarded with the shock of what happened to her. She only hoped her fairly good condition would soften it a bit.

Emily came into the room holding a plastic bag and her purse in one hand. She came over to the side of the bed and sat, giving her a one armed hug.

"Jason said you need to be examined." She pulled away and looked at her with a combination of worry and mock admonition. "Why am I just now hearing about it?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jason who was standing at the foot of the bed. "Well, everything happened rather suddenly."

"It's my fault Em," Jason piped up. "I was hoping to resolve things before I had to scare everyone."

"You're both scaring me right now," Emily admitted. "Look, we can discuss the details in a minute. First I want to make sure Elizabeth is alright."

She reached into the plastic bag and retrieved her stethoscope to listen to Elizabeth's heartbeat. When she was satisfied it was regular, she took a blood pressure cuff from the bag and wrapped it around her patient's arm. Her fingers went to the wrist to monitor the beats per minute. Elizabeth flinched at the pressure on the delicate skin there, causing Emily to look down and see what had hurt her. The sight of the red burns made her gasp.

"Oh my God," she whispered in shock. "This is obviously more than a cold." She shook her head at herself for getting distracted. "Check up first."

Jason walked into the hall to give them some privacy. He went into the guest bedroom to make a call.

"Is there anything else I should know that might affect your health?" Emily asked, noting Elizabeth's blood pressure was slightly raised.

"I did take something that could have some side effects."

Emily looked up as she began treating the irritated skin on her wrists; and ankles once Elizabeth brought them to her attention. She didn't want to upset her friend who had obviously been through something awful, but she was almost afraid to know what was going on.

"Tell me."

"It's all part of the story. I'd rather tell you and Jason together."

Emily nodded in understanding and finished her examination. Besides the elevated blood pressure and injuries to her wrists and ankles, Elizabeth seemed in good health. Once she was done she went into the hall to get Jason.

She found him in one of the guest rooms on the phone. He looked up when he noticed her and told her he'd be with her in a minute. Knowing better than to stay and listen, she went back to join Elizabeth.

Sitting on the bed next to her, she took one of her hands and held it in silent support. She could tell the story would be an unpleasant one; for Elizabeth to tell and for her and Jason to hear. But she was determined to make this as easy on her as possible.

Jason returned to the room a couple of minutes later and looked at his sister in question.

"I treated any superficial injuries, and except for her blood pressure being a bit high she seems fine." She looked back at Elizabeth. "Now what were you saying about taking something?"

Jason's eyes traveled back to his wife. He went to the other side of the bed and got in next to her, wrapping his arms around her to listen as she told them what happened. He couldn't protect her then, but he could hold her as she relived it.

"I guess I should start with the main fact for Emily's benefit," she said before taking a bracing breath. "A few days ago … I was kidnapped."

Emily's intake of breath was involuntary; the tightening of her grip on her friend's hand wasn't. A million questions came to her mind, but she remained quiet as Elizabeth went on.

"I went to see my Gram the day after the break-in; so she could see I was fine." She almost laughed at the irony. "Once I came back out to the car, I was so distracted by my disagreement with Gram that it took me some time to notice that Max and Francis weren't behind us anymore. Mark made up some excuse as to why they'd left; which I believed." She looked up at her husband beside her. "I was going to call you, but he said there was no need to worry you when we'd be home soon."

Jason tried hard not to show his anger. The bastard had used Elizabeth's caring nature against her to keep her from getting help. Everyone who knew her was aware of how she hated worrying or inconveniencing other people.

"We talked a little, like always, and then I saw his eyes in the rearview mirror. Something was familiar … scary about them." She placed a hand on Jason's chest. "That's when I realized who'd broken into the house. The eyes looked the same, but they were a different color. It was Cane; Mark's twin brother."

He nodded his head to concur with her discovery. He'd recognized Cane as the man who'd been killed in the shootout at the house where Elizabeth was held.

"I think he could see my fear after that. I started screaming for him to let me go but he pumped some kind of drug through the vents that put me to sleep. The next time I woke up, I was in a basement."

"The place I found you."

Elizabeth nodded and placed a comforting hand to his cheek, seeing the sadness in him. "At first I thought it was because of business; that an enemy of yours or Sonny's wanted me for leverage." She knew she could speak freely in front of Emily, but that part wouldn't be told to the police. "Then I got a visit from my kidnapper. I was shocked to discover it was Sam."

"Sam … **McCall**? As in Jason's ex-fiancée Sam?" Emily asked; stunned at what she was hearing.

"The one and only. She made a point of explaining all the twisted things she'd done to get a hold of me, and that she planned to kill me so she could have Jason back and raise my children with him."

"That's insane," Emily affirmed; barely containing herself from shouting. "I hope you have the police out looking for her."

"She's already in custody," Jason assured her. "Sonny, Spinelli, and I tracked her to the house … where we found Elizabeth." He put his face into his wife's hair and held her tighter.

Elizabeth knew what he was thinking of and began to explain what he'd seen.

"I know that you thought you'd lost me, and I wish you hadn't seen me that way, but it was the only way I was able to get away from Sam."

"What do you mean … lost you?" Emily looked thoroughly confused as she tried to follow along.

"Mark came to me while I was being held and convinced me he could get me home. He said it was never his intention to kidnap me. He only found out about the plan after the fact and apparently decided he was the only one who could save me."

Jason couldn't believe he'd tried to sell a story like that. "If he knew about it before hand and didn't want to hurt you, why wouldn't he warn us? Why go along with **her** and put us all through hell?!"

She could feel the anger rising in him and stroked his arm to calm him. "I was angry to. But all I could think of then was getting away. He claimed he wanted to keep Sam from killing me and to save his brother from you for getting involved in the scheme to begin with. He knew what you were likely to do." She turned her head to look at him.

"What I **did **do. Cane was outside the house when we arrived. He opened fire on our cars, so we had to return it. He was killed."

"I think he must have seen it. Mark I mean. He told me he wanted to get me home; he didn't seem to change his mind until after I woke up in the morgue."

"The morgue?!" Emily had a look of horror on her face. "Wait a minute. I think you lost me somewhere."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, squeezing her hand. "I need to tell you what his plan was. He said he had a friend with access to experimental drugs. One of them was capable of mimicking death well enough to at least fool the average person. He though that he could convince Sam he'd killed me so she'd drop her guard long enough to catch her and to maybe talk you into not killing his brother." She leaned her head into him and felt his ire cool a bit.

The contact with Elizabeth was all that kept Jason from jumping up and hunting down Mark that second. All of this could have been prevented if he'd only come forward sooner with what he knew.

"None of this makes any sense," he stated as calmly as he could manage. "All it amounts to is that bunch of crazy people, did a bunch of crazy things, for a bunch of crazy reasons, and we had to pay for it." He kissed his wife's hair and attempted to reel himself in again. "So you were with Mark when you woke up; his reasons don't really matter. How did you end up with Conlan?"

Emily wondered who Conlan was, but decided not to ask for fear of confusing the issue even more; if that was possible.

"After he revived me with the antidote at the morgue, he told me we were going to a safe location. He spun some story about how the drug caused dehydration and I needed to drink water. It turned out the water was drugged, and I was knocked out."

The story kept getting worse and worse. Jason clenched his fist into Elizabeth's robe to control his reaction to each new piece of information.

"I woke up, again, in a bed in some cabin. He tried to convince me that I was just tired and fell asleep, but I knew the difference. It didn't make sense then why he'd done it, so I just tried to explain that he could bring me home without fear of getting in trouble. I told him I'd explain what happened to everyone and that he'd helped me get away from Sam; if I could just call you." Her eyes went to her husband's she could feel the tears ready to come at the next part. "That's when he brought out the heavy artillery to get me to cooperate."

"What did he do to you?!" Jason moved her to where he could face her. "Did he hurt you?"

The tone of his voice would have been frightening if she had any reason to fear him, but the reprisal it promised had someone else's name on it.

"Not physically, but in a way it was worse. He used Cam to scare me. He said that Sam was willing to raise the boys but she made Cam sound expendable because he's not yours; that she might be willing to hurt him if I contacted you and she got wind of what we'd done."

He pushed her hair behind her ear carefully, but she felt the tremor of his hand. It was the only sign of how desperately he was trying to stay calm for her.

"I played along with him until he left and then tried to find a way out. the place was locked up tight and all I found for protection were a nail file and eye pencil." She laughed without humor at the thought of her inadequate weapons. "I went to sleep when I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. The next day I pretended to be clumsy when he brought me breakfast and knocked him out with a lamp while he was distracted."

"That's my girl."

Her good humor returned when he pulled her back into his embrace. "I can get rough when I need to. Must be those bar fighting lessons you gave me."

The slight rumble of his laughter against her back took some of the sting out of the retelling.

"Must be."

"I almost got away too. That's when Conlan made his appearance," she said on a sigh. "He caught me as I was leaving; when Mark came to, he tied me to a chair and gagged me."

She felt his gentle touch to the bandage Emily had applied, along with ointment to ease her burns. He picked up her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, erasing the pain if not the memory. Her fingers stretched into the hair at his temple.

Emily was increasingly more disturbed as the story went on. The sight of her brother and his wife taking comfort in each other was the only thing that helped her believe Elizabeth would eventually recover from it. She could see how he adored her, and knew he would make sure she was okay.

"Believe it or not, Conlan showing up was a blessing in disguise. He informed me of Mark's plans to keep me … indefinitely."

"How did he think he'd get away with that when you were already onto him?"

Elizabeth shrugged slightly at Emily's question. "I have no idea. Conlan mentioned something about him taking me out of the country." Jason's arms banded around her at those words, as if the possibility were still there and he could prevent it with his hold. "I'm just grateful he was greedy enough to betray Mark and get me to Jason. If he hadn't seen dollar signs flashing before his eyes, there's no telling where I'd be right now."

Jason turned her face to him. "Conlan's gone. Sam's not a threat you anymore. And Mark …" His pause was full of meaning. "He'll never get near you again."

His eyes flashed with the force of his promise. He kissed her to give life and breath to his words.

Emily could see that they needed time alone; to heal from all that they'd been through. She hated to interrupt, but there was one more thing to do.

"I can't believe you both went through all that. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have done something."

Elizabeth looked over at her with a smile. "You are. You're here for us right now, when we need you, just like you've always been." She came forward and hugged her best friend.

Both tried to contain their tears as they released each other.

"There's just one more thing, and then I'll leave you in your husband's capable hands," Emily replied with a wink at Jason. "The drug you mentioned that Mark gave you to fake your death … Do you know what it's called?"

"He never told me much about it. Which probably makes me crazy for taking it at all," she chastised herself.

"If you hadn't taken it, Sam might have succeeded in her plan." Emily patted her hand in support. "You did everything you could to get home to your family. That's nothing to regret."

"She's right," Jason agreed. He came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "No regrets … remember?"

Elizabeth smiled softly to herself and surprised him with a quick kiss on the cheek. They looked at each other for a moment and cherished the secrets they shared.

"I'd like to take a blood sample to be tested," Emily said as she took a syringe and antiseptic wipe from the bag she brought. "I just want to make sure that the drug won't have any lasting effects on your system."

Elizabeth rolled up the sleeve of her robe helpfully. Emily tied off her arm and wiped the injection site. She withdrew a vials worth of blood and placed it carefully in her purse.

"I'll let you know as soon as I get the results." She looked between the two of them. "If it's alright with both of you, I'll tell Mom and Grandfather what happened so they aren't surprised by the news. With the police being involved, I don't imagine it'll stay a secret for long."

"Of course it's fine," Elizabeth told her. "Just let them know that we're okay." She looked back at Jason. "I'll have to tell my Gram too. She's going to be so upset."

"Don't worry about all that yet. Right now we're just going to worry about taking care of you." He kissed her neck and got up from behind her. "Thank you for coming so quickly Em." He hugged his sister tightly.

"I'd do anything for you both. You know that." She shook a finger at Elizabeth. "You take it easy for the next week. Doctor's orders."

"Yes Ma'am," she replied with a salute.

"I'll explain everything at the hospital too. So don't worry about that." Emily gathered her supplies and made her way downstairs with Jason behind her.

She opened the door and turned back to him. "Make sure she doesn't overexert herself. I don't know what was in that drug Mark gave her, or how it might affect her heart or nervous system."

"You think it could be serious?"

"She seems fine, so I wouldn't worry. It's just better to be safe than sorry." She took his hand in hers. "Let her take care of you too. You both have been through a lot."

"You don't have to worry about me either. As long as my family is safe, I'm good."

Emily waved as she got into her car and took off. She heard what Jason said about his being fine, but she'd also seen his reaction to Elizabeth's story.

What really worried her was his state of mind once he went looking for Mark. As much as she loved Jason, she knew there was a dangerous side to him that was kept hidden from those he loved. He seemed to have mastered the art of controlling it and only letting it out when he needed to in his work for Sonny. But once it was unleashed in the name of his family, there was no telling if he'd be able to rein it back in.

* * *

Jason returned upstairs to find Elizabeth almost dressed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed; so we can go pick up the boys. I can't wait to see them."

She looked up after her shirt was in place and saw his concern. "I'm okay. I promise." She came over to him and put her arms around his neck. "Please."

A beautiful smile graced her face that he couldn't argue with. "I'll call Carly," he conceded.

"Thank you." She kissed him softly and turned, surprised when he pulled her back to him.

"You can do better than that."

A grin appeared on her lips. "Oh no, we'll never get out of here if I kiss you properly." She chuckled at his boyish frown. "But when we get back …" She rolled her eyes slowly and let out a whistle.

He was halfway down the stairs before she could react. "Come on," he called out. "The sooner we go, the sooner we get back."

She shook her head and laughed as she followed him.

They were in the SUV and on their way when Jason realized he hadn't called Carly. With that came the memory of their conversation that morning.

His groan caught Elizabeth's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when I said I didn't tell anyone that you were …"

The trailing off of his thought told her what he meant. "You mean you did tell someone?"

"Not purposely. She showed up and saw I was upset."

"So Carly thinks I'm …"

He nodded his answer.

"Well, this ought to be a surprise then." She looked at him sideways. "I'm not sure it'll be a happy one either."

Jason took her hand in his. "She was actually nice about it. You might be the one who's surprised."

Elizabeth looked out the window and clamped her mouth shut. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but she wasn't about to hold her breath for a welcome home from Carly.

They arrived at Carly's house a half hour and a quiet car ride later. As he went to ring the bell Jason touched her arm.

"Maybe I should call her first. I don't want her to flip out and scare the kids."

He retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. She heard the phone ring in the house then listened as he asked Carly to meet him outside and to leave the boys with Leticia.

Carly came to the door with a sympathetic look on her face. She gave Jason a hug, not noticing the woman standing just away from the opening.

"Uh, Carly? Remember what I told you about Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. Did you decide what you want to say to the kids?"

He pulled away from her slightly. "Actually, it turns out I don't have to tell them anything."

Elizabeth came into Carly's line of vision. "Surprise."

Carly's eyes went wide and her mouth opened and closed like a fish just before she fainted to the floor with a loud thump.

Jason got on the floor and attempted to revive her. When she started to come around, she saw Elizabeth again and almost screamed. He put a hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Calm down. She's not a ghost and you're not dreaming. She's alive."

Carly looked up at his face and saw the light that had returned to his eyes, confirming what he said. When he saw she was calmer, he removed his hand from her mouth and helped her up. She stared at the formerly dead woman before her.

"How?"

She looked at Jason and almost accused him of faking Elizabeth's death and not telling her, like they'd done with Sonny years ago. But when she thought back to how miserable he'd looked, she knew he'd believed it to be true.

"It's a long complicated story, which I'll tell you another time. Right now Elizabeth needs to see our boys."

Carly shook her head a bit to clear it and moved to allow them in.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you know I've got a hard head," she said with a small smile.

Her Carly brand of humor convinced him she was fine.

She went over to the stairs and called out, "Leticia? Could you bring the boys down please?"

When she heard movement indicating they were coming, she turned back to look at Elizabeth. It was surreal to see her standing in her living room. She caught Jason staring at her with a raised eyebrow and gave it right back to him. Their conversation from that morning was still fresh in her mind and she knew he was wondering if she would back up what she'd said.

A clatter of small feet came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom.

"**Mommy!**"

Cam ran full speed at his mother, who had crouched down to greet him. She wrapped the warm bundle of little boy in her arms and squeezed him tight.

"Hi baby!"

"Me and Jake missed you Mommy."

"I missed you both too … so much." Elizabeth tried to hold back the tears that wanted to flow as she kissed her son on the forehead. "Were you a good boy for Carly and Leticia?"

"Yeah. Letisa stayed at our house and we made airplanes."

She looked up at Jason in question.

"Carly let Leticia stay with us, to help out while … you were gone and I wasn't home."

She stood with a hand still on Cam's back and looked at her husband's friend with a small smile. "Thank you Carly. And thank you Leticia for the help."

"Your boys were an absolute pleasure Elizabeth," Leticia responded. "And welcome back." She walked over to her holding Jake and placed him in his mother's arms.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said quietly as she looked at her baby.

She smelled his familiar scent of baby powder and milk and kissed his blonde head. At the feel of her lips he opened his eyes and looked at her. A bubbly grin greeted her that made her heart turn over in her chest.

"Hi sweetheart," she said softly as she rocked him.

Jason felt love flow from the depths of his soul as he watched Elizabeth with their children. He'd never thought to see them together again. He found himself closing his eyes and thanking what or whoever had brought her back to him.

Carly watched Jason and saw a smile bloom on his face. It was brighter than any she'd seen, on him or anyone else. He walked over to Elizabeth and picked up Cam. As they stood there together, she could see what he'd been trying for so long to tell her.

He was happy. Truly and completely happy, in the way she'd always wanted for him. No, Elizabeth wasn't the person she would pick for him. But as they looked at each other with love in their eyes, she couldn't hate her quite as much as before. It was the first time she'd been able to look at Elizabeth objectively. Not as her rival, but as a wife and mother, who wanted the same things for her family as Carly did.

She was convinced they would never be friends; there was too much water under that bridge. But she determined to not make life difficult for Jason by being bitchy to his wife just for the hell of it. Life, especially in his world, was way too short. And she never again wanted to see him as miserable as he'd been that morning.

"You ready to go home?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

He kissed her hair as she continued to switch her gaze between Cam and Jake, as if making sure they hadn't changed in the second since she'd last looked at them.

Her throat wouldn't allow sound and so she simply nodded. The tears she'd tried so hard to control seeped from her eyes. Cam wiped her cheek with a small hand.

"Why are you crying Mommy? Are you sad?"

She laughed at his innocent question. "No baby." She stroked his chin and then looked adoringly at her husband. "I'm very very happy."

Jason kissed her tenderly on the lips and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Me too. Let's go."

He started toward the door with Cam in his arms and Elizabeth behind him with the baby.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Carly asked Elizabeth as they reached the door.

Jason looked as if he was about to protest when Elizabeth stopped him.

"No, it's okay. Why don't you take the boys to the car, and I'll be right there."

He was still apprehensive about leaving them alone. His wife had been through enough and he didn't know what was going on in Carly's head.

His friend gave a heavy long suffering sigh. "Don't worry. We're not going to … F-I-G-H-T." She spelled out the word so Cam wouldn't understand.

Reluctantly he cooperated by putting Cam down and taking Jake from Elizabeth. He gave Carly a last look of warning as he took his sons to the SUV.

"I know you want to get home to … your family. I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you're okay."

Elizabeth looked at Carly in shock at her words.

"Look, we're never going to be best buds or anything, but we have one important thing in common. We both love Jason. I want him to be happy. He deserves it more than anyone I've ever met. And for some unfathomable reason … you seem to get the job done." She sighed as if the words took incredible strength on her part. "So, as long as you keep him that way … I guess we can coexist peacefully."

Knowing what an effort that took from her, Elizabeth decided to reciprocate. "I appreciate that Carly. I want you to know that I also respect the fact that you and Jason are friends, and I won't interfere with that."

Carly nodded; satisfied with the way her magnanimous gesture was going. "Thanks. We're good then?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded back. "We're good." She turned to leave when Carly stopped her again.

"Oh, one more thing." Carly slapped Elizabeth in admonition on the back of her shoulder … hard.

"OW!" Elizabeth rubbed her stinging shoulder blade and looked at Carly in disbelief. "What did you do that for?!"

Carly pointed an accusing finger in her face. "Don't you **ever **die on him again! Do you hear me?" Sure she'd be obeyed, she turned and closed her door in Elizabeth's face.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the reviews all! Love ya to pieces!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the support!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes --**

For those who've been following this story for a while:

My street was hit by a tornado last Sunday, hence no chapter. My family and I are well and my house is still standing. Things are thankfully back on an even keel. So on with the show!

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 36**

"Who's hungry?"

"Me!"

Jason laughed at Cam's enthusiastic answer to his question as they walked into the house.

It felt lighter and happier than it had that morning. He used to think that wasn't possible; for a place to change because of the people in it. But he'd actually noticed the house seemed darker when Elizabeth was gone. She somehow managed to change his thinking on many things by being in his life, and he couldn't imagine going back to the way he was before.

"I'll see what I can find in the kitchen and put something together," he said as she moved to the couch with Jake.

"Okay." She sat down and patted the spot next to her. "Cam? Come sit with Mommy and tell me what you did while I was gone."

She knew she had said the magic words when he plopped down and began to regale her with his and Jake's adventures with Leticia.

Seeing they were suitably occupied, Jason went to figure out what to feed his family. He found some frozen vegetables and chicken wings in the freezer and cooked them in record time. He knew Cam could go on forever if given the opportunity, and didn't want Elizabeth to be tired out when Emily had insisted she rest.

When dinner was ready he went into the living room to get them. He found Elizabeth watching Cam point to some pictures on the coffee table. They were drawings he'd done with Leticia. Jason could see the tears in her eyes and wondered what had happened.

"Dinner time buddy. Why don't you go wash your hands so you can eat?"

"Okay."

Once he took off for the bathroom, Jason looked over at Elizabeth. Glad his son hadn't noticed how upset she seemed he went over and put a comforting hand on her back.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She wiped at her eyes; consequently proving her words untrue.

"After what happened to you, there's no way you're anywhere near fine. **I'm **not fine. Please don't try to protect me from what you're going through." He stroked her cheek with his fingers. "I want to help you."

Elizabeth sighed in compliance with his request. She was so used to handling things on her own and pretending to be fine so no one would worry about her, that it was sometimes difficult to just let go. She'd never had to do that with Jason, but the luxury of having that freedom with him everyday was still new.

"Cam was showing me his pictures," she said gesturing to the table. "He told me about Jake rolling over … and it just hit me what I missed; what I almost lost forever." She moved the baby to her shoulder and gave him a little squeeze. He responded by snuggling deeper into her neck.

A small hitch in her breathing showed Jason how much she was hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally. He wanted to make everything better and take away all the pain she'd been through. All he could do was hold her when she needed it, listen when she was ready to talk, and let her know he would give his life to make sure it never happened again.

He pulled her close and nuzzled her hair. "It's going to be okay. Maybe not right away … but it will be."

She couldn't help but smile. Jason had a way of seeing through people's walls and getting to the heart of things. He was always straight with her and didn't just say what you wanted to hear, but what you needed to hear. That's why she always believed him.

Cam ran past them into the kitchen with his hands raised in the air. "I'm clean!"

They looked at each other and laughed. Jason got up and took the baby to put him in his bouncy seat. Elizabeth followed and washed her hands in the sink before lifting Cam into his booster seat. They all sat together and ate, with the two adults casting occasional glances at each other at how blissfully normal it was. This was interspersed with Jake babbling away and Cam being told he couldn't fly his chicken wings across the table.

Afterward Jason and Cam played with a race car set while Elizabeth had given Jake his bottle. The baby now sat in his bouncy seat drifting off as another race began. She smiled as her son made the appropriate noises as his car rounded the track to victory, again.

"I win! I win!" he exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Alright buddy, what's it going to be this time?" Jason asked with fake disappointment.

He and Cam had made high stakes over their races. Whoever lost had to do something funny; as determined by the winner. In his previous three losses, Jason had been made to be a horse and ride Cam around the living room, be a clown complete with a make up job by Mommy, and make barn animal noises with matching movements. His imitation of a rooster had been particularly thrilling to Jake. He now awaited his latest punishment.

"Um," Cam said with a serious face as he thought carefully, "you have to be a doggie, and do what I say." He clapped in satisfaction with his idea.

Jason let out a long suffering sigh as he got on all fours to await his commands. Elizabeth was the only one who saw the twinkle in his eye each time Cam laughed at his antics. It was obvious how much he loved their son. Not many men would be willing to look silly and vulnerable just to make a child happy. Luckily for her and the boys, Jason wasn't just any man.

"Okay doggie, sit." Cam pointed in authority at his new pet to make sure he was obeyed.

Jason obediently complied, sitting back on his haunches with his hands dangling like paws in the air.

"Good doggie," Cam complimented with a pat to Jason's shoulder. "Now you have to roll over."

Jason laid on the floor and executed a perfect roll, rebounding quickly into his original position on all fours.

"Yeah!" Cam clapped happily at his orders being followed. "You're a good doggie." He scratched behind Jason's ear like he'd seen on Blue's Clues on television.

Elizabeth also clapped at Jason's performance, but stopped when she saw the mischievous look in Jason's eyes. She knew he was about to be a bad dog. She tried to cover up the laugh she could feel coming on before he even did anything.

Oblivious to what was happening, Cam gave his next command. "Bark doggie."

Jason let out a series of yips, not in line with a "dog" of his size. Cam laughed at the sight.

"Nooo! Not like that. Like a **big **doggie."

Jason cocked his head in confusion and widened his eyes, whimpering at not pleasing his master.

Elizabeth came onto the floor next to her son and spoke quietly to him. "I think he doesn't understand Cam. Maybe if you show him how, he can do it the right way."

"Okay," Cam perked up at participating in the puppy play. He got on all fours like Jason and proceeded to demonstrate. "Like this doggie." He gave his best woofs and barks with a couple of arfs thrown in for variety.

Jason got a look of comprehension on his face and tried again. This time he let out some deep barks that would make a Doberman proud. Elizabeth saw Jake's eyes pop open at the sound, but he didn't seem disturbed or scared by what was going on, just curious. She knew he got that innate fearlessness from his Daddy.

Cam jumped up, clapping again at Jason's display. "Yeah!"

Apparently very happy at having pleased his master, Cam's doggie barked some more in pleasure then grabbed the boy in his arms and pretended to lick him with kisses on his face and neck. Cam laughed so hard Elizabeth thought he would start coughing.

Seeing how much fun her two men were having she couldn't help but laugh too. When Jason saw her laughing, he put Cam down and came after her. Since she hadn't put any effort in getting away she was easily caught. He pounced and tumbled her onto the floor on her back. She took her licking like a man, and giggled the whole time.

As his wife wiggled beneath him, the game got a little less funny for Jason. With his face in her neck, he inhaled her scent; like any good dog would. He wanted to howl at the moon with the urges it brought forth in him, but gave a low growl instead.

Elizabeth felt the shift in the game from dog to man, and looked up into Jason's eyes. She could feel the lower part of his body pressed against her and the reaction to their position. Her eyes widened in surprise and she whispered in his ear.

"Down boy," she said with a smirk. "We can play **after **the boys are asleep."

He let loose another growl when he saw the sparkle in her eye. She scooted out from underneath him and distracted Cam long enough for him to get under control again.

"That's a good dog you have Cam," she told her son. "He's very obedient."

"What's that mean Mommy?"

"It means he does what you tell him to do," Elizabeth explained.

Cam looked over at Jason who was just sitting up from his place on the floor. "Again doggie." He waited until Jason was back on all fours to give his next command. "Play dead."

Elizabeth felt her breath catch at her son's words. She saw Jason look up at her and knew he saw everything she was feeling. She put a hand to her throat and closed her eyes to gather her strength.

Jason got up from the floor and picked up Cam in his arms. "You know what, I think it's time for bed little man."

"Awww! But you didn't do it. That's not o-ob-obedent. Right Mommy?"

Jason intercepted his question to let Elizabeth collect herself. "We can play again another time okay? Right now it's time for bed."

Elizabeth could hear her son grumble on the way upstairs. She was sure putting him down wouldn't be easy. Jake kicked his legs and gurgled when he saw her coming over to him. She picked him up and took him upstairs as well.

She went to the door of Cam's room and heard the buzzing of his Chuggin' Charlie battery operated toothbrush and the sound of running water from his bathroom. When he was done he came out followed by Jason, who then helped him into his pajamas. Once he was ready, Jason read him two stories to make up for their interrupted game. As he was closing the book on the second story, he noticed the little boy was fast asleep. He carefully settled him down into the bed and kissed him on the forehead before coming over to Elizabeth.

He took the sleeping baby from her arms, knowing she'd want to kiss Cam goodnight as well. As he left them alone, Elizabeth went over to her son's bedside and knelt beside him.

"I missed you so much sweetheart," she said quietly. "I promise we'll never be apart again." With a gentle sweep of her fingers through his curly hair, she kissed him goodnight and turned off the light as she exited.

In Jake's room she found Jason patting the fussing baby's back as he tried to get him back to sleep. "Must be the excitement of having you back," he said with a smile. "I think only Mommy will do tonight."

She smiled back as he handed Jake to her. "Mommy would be happy to," she replied.

Just as he'd predicted, a small smile lit Jake's face once he was in his mother's arms and he settled down immediately. In no time he was asleep like his brother. She placed him in his crib and turned on the mobile to keep him calm in case he stirred when she put him down. She and Jason stood and watched him sleep for a minute before leaving the room.

When they finally made it to their bedroom, Elizabeth dropped onto the bed with a heavy sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "I think this was officially the longest day ever."

Jason stood in front of her and kissed the top of her head. "It's over now."

His words meant more than the obvious; he was letting her know she was safe. As his fingers sifted into her hair, she put her arms around his waist. When she felt his lips leave her hair, she looked up into his face.

"I know," she said softly. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Everything. Saving me … taking care of me … loving me. Just, everything."

He took her face in his hands and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You don't have to thank me. It's for me as much as you. I just can't be without you."

Elizabeth got on her knees on the bed so she was face to face with him. She laced her fingers together behind his neck and brought her mouth a breath away from his.

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere."

Her lips traveled over his softly; fitting to his as if they were made to. She felt his hands travel up her back and his fingers contract against her as he let her maintain control. Even now he could sense her need for it, since all that had happened to her had been beyond hers. Just that made the love in her heart for him fill to overflowing.

She kissed him passionately, with every part of her body as she pressed closer. Her tongue lazily swept into his mouth as it deepened. The heat of his breath on her face sent a flush through every inch of her. She could feel her blood rush in her veins when he gently laid her down on the bed.

Jason unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off and helped her remove her shirt. When he began to take off his own clothes, she watched him watch her with heated eyes. She followed his every movement until he was left only in his boxer briefs. The play of his muscles as he moved held her spellbound as he went to the door and turned off the lights.

When he reached her she moved back the covers and made room for him beside her. He reached for her and kissed her sweetly before turning her in his arms so she was facing away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

Jason pulled the covers up over them and held her securely to him, kissing her on the neck. "Taking care of you."

Her body relaxed into his and she felt herself drifting suddenly off to sleep. A tear escaped her eye just as she fell deeper. Her last thought was of how he knew her better than she knew herself.

* * *

Sonny returned to his home from visiting his father at the hospital. It was more difficult each time, knowing there was a possibility he would never wake up. His kids had begun to ask what was going on, and he had a hard time trying to explain to them; especially when it just didn't make any sense.

He thought about Zacarra again and the call he'd placed to his house. A servant had answered claiming he wasn't available at that moment. Sonny knew the man had to be stewing over the situation with his "wife". But that wasn't Sonny's concern. He needed the mess that crazy bastard started handled, yesterday. Not just for his own convenience and peace of mind, but so that Skye could have her life back and not fear for her daughter.

Part of it was that he was getting too used to having them in his home; seeing them everyday and being happy about it. Happiness never lasted for him. He couldn't get comfortable with it and accustomed to the warmth it gave him. Too soon it was always snatched away and he was left ripped open and bleeding from the loss.

As if summoned by his thoughts, she came downstairs then. His eyes roamed over her beautiful face and attempted to memorize all he could about her. He knew it was only a matter of time before he'd have to let go, so he might as well get started.

Skye's smile at the sight of Sonny fell as she saw his eyes shut off from her. She could almost feel his moods now; like changes in the weather, sweeping over her very being. It disturbed and comforted her at once. Being so in tune with another person was what people hoped for. She had hoped for it all her life. She'd just gotten so used to it not happening that when it did it knocked her totally off balance, not to mention that it happened at the worst possible time and with the most unexpected person imaginable.

It would be much easier to shut herself off from him if she hadn't developed this need to take care of him. Sonny was a wounded man, in every way. His pain called out to her own on a visceral level that she couldn't prevent or deny if she wanted to. And the strangest part was she didn't really want to.

But it seemed that he was already starting for both of them.

"How's your father?" she asked once she reached the bottom.

"The same." His head dropped and he ran a hand across his forehead. "I don't know what to say to him, or if he can even hear me. But I have to try … you know?"

"I do," she replied. "Sometimes you have to reach out when you care about someone … even if they can't return the gesture."

He couldn't bring himself to look at her after that, and moved to the bar to pour some water. He pulled his medication out of his pocket, remembering he hadn't taken it before he left. It wasn't until he'd swallowed that he realized what he'd done.

Sonny was always very careful with his image. In his business, appearances were literally a matter of life and death. But that consciousness had carried into his personal life. He was wary of ever seeming vulnerable in other people's presence. Even when he'd had his breakdowns in front of Carly or Jason, he'd done his best to chase them away while he still had a semblance of control.

Ever since he started taking the pills for his bi-polar disorder, he'd been even more careful. He finally had control over his emotions and liked the feeling. But the fact of taking the pills in a way represented his weakness more than the breakdowns ever did. They were visual proof of how tenuous that control was. He'd never taken them in front of anyone for that reason; until now.

He didn't even think about it. At some point he'd become so comfortable around her that he didn't fear her judging or manipulating him with anything she learned.

_When did that happen?_ he wondered.

"Have you talked to Jason yet today?" She spoke when he'd gotten too quiet. She sometimes feared he would decide to just never talk to her again.

"Not since yesterday. I still can't believe Elizabeth is alive."

Jason had called him yesterday to give him the news. Emily had been checking to make sure she wasn't injured. He couldn't stay on long, but wanted to keep him informed. He wasn't exactly sure what happened, but he'd heard the relief in his friend's voice and didn't need to know anything else. Once Jason had time to make sure his family was settled, he knew he'd get a full report.

"I guess miracles do happen," he went on.

Skye saw a touch of sadness in his face. "You just wish one had happened for Mike too."

He looked up at her and wanted to run from the penetrating look in her eyes. The way she could read him in so short a time scared the hell out of him.

She walked up to him and took his hand in hers, surprising him with the touch. "Can I do anything for you?"

_You could save my soul_, he thought.

Instead he said, "I'm supposed to be the one helping you. So far I haven't done much. Zacarra's still running around causing trouble, and you're still stuck here … with me."

"I don't feel stuck," she responded; so softly he almost didn't hear.

"Maybe that's a problem we both have." He gently removed his hand from hers, and felt cold all of a sudden.

"I need to get a handle on a lot of situations right now. I don't want to drag you in the middle of them."

He crossed the room and left her standing there. Part of him wanted to go back and hold her; kiss her and tell her everything would be alright. But he knew that would be a mistake, and kept going.

Skye sat on the couch, holding back tears. She'd tried to freeze her heart against him, to no avail. He was firmly entrenched there without her consent. She just had to convince him that he suffered from the same affliction.

* * *

Another loud crash sounded from Anthony Zacarra's office. The housekeeper flinched at it, but continued with her work.

A set of footsteps soon clicked toward her on the hardwood floors of the hall. They were loud in comparison with the silence of the rest of the house, but nothing like the sounds that came from the office.

"I need to speak to Mr. Zacarra. Is he in?"

She recognized the man who spoke as Mr. Zacarra's lawyer. He had that smarmy look that all lawyers seemed to possess. Just then there was another crash.

"That answer your question?" she asked.

Carl often wondered what madness had prompted him to take on Anthony Zacarra as a client. Then he would look at his paycheck and get his answer.

The man was known to be a few cans short of a six pack, but the point was really driven home when you were in the same room with him. Part of what was so scary about him was how intelligent he was.

Smart and crazy generally didn't mix well.

"How long has that been going on?" he inquired.

"Since he got a call the other day. He went stomping around the house breaking everything in sight and ended up in there." She cocked her head to indicate the office across from them. "The house is just now set to rights. I don't even want to imagine what **that **room looks like."

He looked at the door to the office. "Any idea what set him off?"

"No." She gestured for him to come a bit closer so she could whisper. "But I haven't seen him like that since the first Mrs. Zacarra went _missing_. And I haven't seen the **new** Missus in a while." Her eyebrows rose conspiratorially at the end of her statement.

"Hmm." He moved cautiously toward the door and was met with another crash and a growl of anger. "I think I'll give him a little space right now," he said backing away.

"Good idea," she agreed. "For health reasons … yours that is."

With one more glance at the door he quickly moved to the nearest exit.

The housekeeper looked at the door as well. She'd been working for Mr. Zacarra for many years and knew her ability to keep her mouth shut and steer clear of him during his "episodes" was the reason she'd fared better than most of his staff, and his wives.

Whatever had caused this latest one was going to have repercussions she didn't want to know about. The best thing she could do was to keep her head down, and stock up on glassware.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the reviews everyone and for sticking with me!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for their support and well wishes!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes --**

I do not fool myself into believing that this chapter in any way furthers the plot of my story. I am merely sick of GH giving us no Liason, and desperately needed some fluff to lift my spirits.

I promise to give substance next week! **;) **

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 37**

Jason awoke to an empty bed and felt himself start to panic. He looked around for any sign that she was nearby.

"Elizabeth!" he called frantically.

At hearing her name, Elizabeth came quickly out of the bathroom to see what was the matter.

"I'm here," she reassured him. "What's wrong?"

Jason exhaled the breath that had lodged in his chest. His heart was racing in fear that she was gone; or perhaps she'd never been there to begin with and was merely a vivid figment of his imagination. When she came close enough he pulled her onto the bed and cradled her in his lap, like she was a lifeline.

"I just …" he began, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I just got worried when you weren't in bed." He didn't expand on his thoughts, so as not to burden her with them after all she'd already been through.

Little did he know that it was an unnecessary kindness. His wife could read him like a book, just as he had her last night. She sat up in his arms and placed her hands on either side of his face. His worry was plain, try as he might to hide it.

"I'm here and I'm fine. Okay? You don't have to be afraid for me anymore."

Most people would never even dare to assume that Jason Morgan was afraid of anything. And for the most part they'd be right. But when it came to those he loved, he felt vulnerable and responsible for their safety and happiness.

She knew he was afraid for her while she was missing, without his having to say it aloud. If the tables were turned and he'd been the one in trouble, he would have been calm and figured he'd find a way out eventually. But with Elizabeth, he'd been powerless. It was probably the one feeling he hated above all others. She knew that, and did her best to divest him of it.

"I was scared too, but no one hurt me. Emily confirmed that I'm in perfect health, so you can put down all this guilt you're carrying around."

Surprise registered in his eyes that she'd known what he was thinking; though he shouldn't be. Talking had long ago become redundant for them.

"Yes, I knew that's what you'd be thinking, even when I was first taken. I hated that almost as much as being away from you. You weren't responsible for what happened to me. You did everything possible to bring me home, and you did. We're here … together … with the boys; all safe."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I know. And I'm so grateful to have you in my arms again." His hands moved reverently along her arms, up her neck, and into her hair. "To be able to touch you, and hold you, when I thought I never would. I just wish …"

She put a finger to his lips to prevent him finishing that sentence. "No, don't do that. We don't live in the past, remember. No regrets." He half smiled at her mention of their shared adage. "What's happened can't be changed, so there's no use dwelling on maybes and what ifs." She ran her fingers softly through the hair at his temple, smiling back wistfully. "Wishes are strictly reserved for the future; what we want from now on."

He chuckled slightly at the serious look on her face, waiting for him to agree with her edict. "Okay, you win. Since it's your rule, you go first." She looked a bit confused, so he clarified. "You have to make a wish for something you want in the future."

Her eyes sparkled with understanding and then closed as she concentrated on what she wanted. They popped open again in seconds.

"Wait. Don't we need birthday candles or a wish bone or something, to make it … you know … stick?"

His head dipped as he held in a laugh. "I don't think we need any of that stuff." He looked into her eyes again. "We make our own magic."

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes again. Her smile got wider as her wish popped into her head. Once she'd said it in her mind, she opened her eyes.

"Your turn."

"You didn't say what you want," he said in disappointment. He wanted to do anything to make all of her dreams come true.

"I can't say it out loud," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "or it won't come true." She shook her head at him, like the answer was obvious.

"Well I don't put stock in superstitions, so I'm going to tell you my wish." He smiled at the way her mouth quirked up; surely at his stubbornness. "I wish … to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful woman in the world."

A worried look passed over his face when Elizabeth frowned and crossed her arms protectively in front of her.

"I can't believe you." An exasperated sigh passed her lips. "God, you're such a … **man**!" She got up from the bed, pulling away when he tried to bring her back.

Jason watched his wife's back as she crossed the room and stood by the door. He scratched his head in utter bewilderment at her sudden shift of mood.

"What … What did I say?" He considered that perhaps he shouldn't brush off superstitions, and that next time he'd definitely keep his wish to himself.

"I swear, if you've been looking at my Victoria's Secret catalog and getting ideas … I'll never forgive you." He heard a small hitch in her voice, though her back was still to him. "I've had two children Jason! I can't look like that."

He saw her shoulders begin to shake and wanted to punch himself for being an insensitive idiot. It finally hit him that she thought he was talking about someone else. It didn't make any sense to him, because he thought it was clear that she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

He rose from the bed and approached her slowly, lest she pull away again. "Sweetheart, you are perfect. Even more so because you gave birth to our two beautiful children. If I made you think that I'd want anyone else but you …" When she wasn't responding, he gently turned her around to face him. What he saw shocked the hell out of him.

She was laughing!

Once he was in on the joke, Elizabeth couldn't hold it in any longer. She let out a roar of laughter at the look on his face.

"I'm sorry … honey … I couldn't … resist," she said while trying to catch her breath. "The look on your face …" Another laugh escaped her.

Jason watched as she tried to collect herself. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed; an intimidating look replacing the one she thought so amusing.

As she looked back up at him after being doubled over, she immediately stopped. His demeanor was serious, but she saw the glint of payback in his eye.

"Uh-oh," she said, before taking off down the hallway.

She could feel him hot on her heels as she went down the stairs to the living room. A small yelp came out when she felt him getting closer. She ran around the couch and stopped on the side opposite him. They rotated around the piece of furniture.

He was stalking her like an animal on the hunt.

"Honey … baby … it was just a joke. Ha ha."

Jason was doing his best not to laugh at the look now on **her **face as she pleaded for mercy. He kept the serious mask in place and continued to follow her around the couch, trying to anticipate which direction she was going next.

"I know sweetheart. It was hilarious. Why don't you come over here so I can show you how funny it was." He changed directions when he saw her waffle on which way to go.

Elizabeth yelped again as he almost caught her. "I think I'll just stay on this side of the couch."

"Okay," he said as he darted again toward her. When they ended up on opposite sides again, he put his hands on his hips. "I thought you said you were staying on **this **side of the couch." He pointed at the spot where he now stood.

"I'm sorry, I should have clarified. I meant that I'm staying on whichever side of the couch **you're **not on." She smiled sweetly at him, knowing she was baiting him at the same time.

Jason couldn't help the slight smirk that played on his lips. "This isn't going to get us anywhere. So what do you say we call a truce?" He stuck his hand out in the age old gesture of compromise.

"Okay … truce." Elizabeth kept her hands to herself.

"Don't you want to shake on it?" he asked with his hand still outstretched.

"That's not necessary," she said with a shake of her head.

The movement sent her hair falling toward her face in a messy tumble. She put her hands behind her back and clasped them together, which served to slightly open the front of the short silky robe she'd put on that morning. When his gaze went there, she knew the upper hand was hers.

"I trust you," she continued innocently.

"You do, huh?"

Jason knew what game she was playing, and damned if it wasn't working. He wouldn't make it that easy for her though. He brought his hand back and crossed his arms over his chest, bracing his legs slightly apart. He cocked his head to the side and let his gaze travel the length of her body. Slowly.

He could see her guard was down. When he could practically feel her shiver from where he was standing, he made his move. He raised a foot to the couch and readied himself to jump over.

Elizabeth saw him move and took off in the direction of the kitchen with a squeak, just before he made it over the back of the couch. She ran into the family room, glad for the greater expanse of the pool table to protect her.

At least for the time being.

They faced each other with the large object between them.

Jason grinned at her and braced his arms on the dark wood rails. "I thought you trusted me … sweetheart."

She grinned back and mirrored his position. "I do … darling."

"Then why are you running?"

She chuckled and bit her lip for a second. "Self preservation."

He leaned forward to get as close as the table would allow. "Exactly what is it you think I'm going to do?"

Elizabeth cocked a hip out and looked upward in thought. "The mind reels with possibilities." Her eyes drifted back to his in time to see the devilish twinkle in them.

"Why don't you come over here then," he said with a tilt of his head, "and we can try them out."

An eyebrow hiked at his suggestive tone. "I'll think about it."

"I **will **catch you. You know that."

She sucked a breath through her teeth. "I don't know … You **are** getting kind of slow in your old age."

They both laughed a bit at her barb; Elizabeth comically and Jason with a sarcastic edge.

"Old age?"

Elizabeth moved back from the pool table in preparation to run when she saw his muscles bunch as an indication of his plans.

"I'll show you old age."

"Nononono" She backed up with her hands raised and started going in the direction opposite his when she saw the determined glint in his eye.

They rounded the table three times when Elizabeth turned her head to the left to look behind her. Jason took advantage of the blind spot that caused and stopped where he was, turning the other way. Such a change of strategy not occurring to her, her forward momentum brought her right back around into his chest.

She squealed in surprise when she felt his arms close around her.

"Gotcha!" He trapped her between himself and the pool table. "Not bad for an old man, huh?"

"You get around … I guess," she said amidst a series of giggles.

"So," he began as he pressed his body closer to hers, "weren't you saying something about … possibilities?"

"I think I recall saying something like that, yes." She tilted her head back to look up at him; the heat of him against her giving her all kinds of ideas. "And since you did catch me fair and square, I'll be a gracious loser and submit to whatever … punishment … you see fit."

Elizabeth gave an exaggerated sigh in surrender to her fate at the oh so capable hands of her husband. She leaned back on her elbows against the pool table and dropped her head back with eyes closed.

Jason looked down at her with a quirked brow and shook his head. "Now that I have this captured and willing woman at my mercy, whatever will I do with her? The mind reels," he said, repeating her words from before.

"I could try … slow … torture."

He took the back of one hand and ran it softly down her exposed neck to the opening of her robe. His head dipped lower, giving his lips access to her. He let his breath caress her skin just before gliding them, just barely touching, along the same path as his hand. On the descent his tongue took over, causing Elizabeth's breath to catch. He could feel her pulse race at the base of her throat.

Pulling back slightly he took in her open mouth and clenched hands, combined with the breath she was holding. He licked his lips and basked in his new found power. His hand went to her thigh and he lazily ran his fingers up the back beneath the hem. He watched her release the air from her lungs and swallow; waiting.

"Or …" He surprised her by grabbing her by the waist with both hands and lifting her onto the lip of the table.

Elizabeth's eyes opened in shock. They met with two blue orbs sparking with fierce desire and a hint of wickedness. As he pushed her down onto the soft green surface, she felt her skin flush with anticipation. He climbed on atop her and cradled himself in the juncture of her thighs.

"I could just take you … hard and fast … right here."

Just the low drawl of his voice, and those words vibrating seductively by her ear, brought her close to the edge. When his mouth came over hers and staked its claim, she didn't know how much more she could take.

But she was willing to find out.

He sucked her lush bottom lip into his mouth, bringing forth a pleading moan from her. His hand drifted between them and parted the silky fabric that covered her. He traced the curve of her breast with his fingers, hooking them in the cup of her bra and brushing his knuckles across the hard bud within.

Elizabeth raked her fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss her senseless. Her leg hooked along the back of his thigh, bringing him in closer contact. He had her entire body screaming for Option B in his choice of punishments.

"**Mommy**!"

Jason lifted up as they heard small feet on the stairs. They both scrambled to get off the pool table and managed to cover and compose themselves just as Cam rounded the corner.

Elizabeth was grateful for her son's shout of warning, she didn't want to give her three year old a live action crash course on the birds and the bees. When she noticed how Jason was hiding his lower half behind the other side of the pool table, she covered the giggle that threatened to escape.

"I was looking for you Mommy. I thought you went away."

The humor immediately left the situation as she realized her son had been afraid she'd disappeared again.

"Come here baby." She knelt down and opened her arms for him. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Her fingers brushed through his curls as she kissed him on the head.

Jason looked down as his wife's eyes met his. It killed him that his son might have been traumatized by what happened, even though he'd down his best to shield him from the worst of it.

He was reminded of what the rest of their day held. He and Elizabeth were to tell Audrey about the kidnapping and aftermath and then go and see the police in Seracen. As of yet, no one was aware that their murder victim was in fact alive. How it would effect the case against Sam he wasn't sure. But he wasn't sure if she'd even make it to the trial, if her husband had anything to say about it.

**To be continued …**

Thanks to all of you for reviewing and being such great readers! I appreciate your patronage.

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the encouragement!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes --**

Any police procedural or law related stuff is as made up as it gets. Take it with a tablespoon of salt.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 38**

"Are you alright Gram?"

Elizabeth had just come back from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to her grandmother. The older woman was looking a bit pale and had her worried.

Audrey took a few sips and a deep breath before answering. "My granddaughter just informed me that she was kidnapped and almost killed by a group of crazy people. So no … I'm not alright." She put a hand to her forehead and shook her head with disbelief. "Oh Elizabeth … this was exactly what I feared would happen. If only I'd insisted you stay that day you came to see me."

Elizabeth sat down next to her and put a hand to her back. "Please don't start blaming yourself. I know you've been afraid for me, but I'm okay. I'm here and I'm safe … thanks to Jason."

She looked over at her husband who was sitting in a chair to her left. The small smile she gave him temporarily removed the pained look on his face. He'd looked guilty the entire time they'd been there, and her grandmother's anguish only seemed to intensify the feeling.

Now her Gram was wishing that she could have changed things by keeping her at the house longer that day. She wanted nothing more than to take away this pain that her family was going through on her behalf and convince them that what happened was not because of anything they did or didn't do.

Audrey looked at her grandson-in-law's face and could see how much regret he felt for what happened, but she still felt a measure of anger at him for bringing danger into Elizabeth's and the boys' lives.

"I am grateful to you Jason, for saving her life." She put a hand to Elizabeth's cheek and silently thanked God she was sitting there with her. "I just can't help but think that … this wouldn't have happened at all if she hadn't married you." Her gaze landed on the young man's face again.

Elizabeth pulled away and stood. "I'm sorry that I've given you more cause to worry Gram … but none of this is Jason's fault." She went over to him and sat on the arm of his chair; a hand stroking the back of his neck. "He had no control over his ex-girlfriend, or any idea that she would do something so … insane."

Though she'd already lived through it, telling the story to her grandmother had driven home the twisted nature of Sam's actions. The looks on her and Jason's faces made Elizabeth reluctant to share the encumbrance of the memories she already had to contend with. It also saddened her to think that her grandmother, who'd already had a great deal of apprehension about their marriage, now felt even more skeptical of her husband and his ability to protect her.

"Insane is certainly the word for it," Audrey agreed. "I'm glad that at least she's in police custody, where she can't harm anyone else."

She hated to admit to herself that the thought of Jason 'rubbing her out' had crossed her mind, and even more disturbing was that it hadn't been as distasteful as she would've believed. After what the woman had done to Elizabeth in Jason's name, it could be considered poetic justice.

"We're actually on our way there next; to give the police my statement."

Elizabeth looked at Jason and saw his understanding of how awkward that conversation was likely to be. She'd elected to leave the part about being temporarily dead out, for her grandmother's sake. The rest of the story was hard enough to swallow.

"I just wanted to be the one to tell you everything." Elizabeth sat back on the couch and took her hand.

"I wish there'd been nothing to tell." Audrey patted her granddaughter's hand atop her own. "I so desperately want you and the children to be safe, but I know from experience that fighting with you about what's best doesn't get us anywhere." She allowed a small smile to touch her lips. "You've always been headstrong. When you came to stay with me as a teenager, I could tell you were going to be a handful." With a finger she tipped up the young woman's chin to look squarely in her eyes. "I also saw over the years how determined you are in the face of a challenge. Life dealt you many blows, but you always fought back and grew into the strong, independent woman before me. Though I'll never stop fretting over you … I'm very proud of you for that."

Elizabeth couldn't prevent the tears that streamed down her face. She loved her grandmother deeply. She was the one person in her family who'd never let her down. It made quite an impact that this woman she so respected and loved, thought her to be so capable.

She hugged her grandmother tightly. "Thank you Gram."

When they released each other, Audrey expended a hesitant breath. "I must say however, for my own peace of mind, that I won't ever be comfortable with this **business **your husband is in." She put up a hand to stop the argument she saw her granddaughter about to give. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, it's the way I feel. And I'm about as shy about speaking my mind as you are."

Jason saw his wife drop her head. He hated that she felt she had to defend him, and that he was the cause of any discord with her family. He couldn't fault Audrey for wanting her to be safe and for questioning his ability to make that happen. His track record so far was lacking in every way.

He rose from his seat and went to Audrey's other side; kneeling to look her in the eye. "You have every reason not to trust me Mrs. Hardy. I made you a promise when I married your granddaughter that I'd keep her safe, and I didn't keep it." He looked at Elizabeth and once again saw her about to argue, this time with him. He gave an imperceptible shake of his head, and she paused. "There's something that I didn't tell you that day that's even more important for you to know." He took Elizabeth's hand in his, looking her in the eye even as he spoke to set her grandmother's mind at ease. "I love Elizabeth. More than anything or anyone in this world. I would give **my life **for her and our children. The world I live in isn't safe, and I won't insult you by pretending otherwise. But I will do everything possible to make sure none of it touches them."

Audrey watched the two of them; eyes locked on one another as if no one else existed. She noticed something different between them since they'd arrived. She could see now that they were in love.

At the wedding, the fact that it hadn't been mentioned didn't escape her. It made her more wary of the marriage. She knew life could be dangerous and difficult even when you did have love to sustain you through it. She'd watched Elizabeth be hurt by Lucky, who she'd believed to be the love of her life, and didn't want it to happen again.

As much as Jason's profession scared her, Audrey still seen an underlying trustworthiness in him. When he and Elizabeth first became friends, she'd thought he was a criminal who was taking advantage of a naive young girl. But over the years, he'd proven himself to be there whenever she needed him; which was something even her parents unfortunately couldn't claim.

Elizabeth tried to tell her how she felt the day they'd talked about the break-in, but she'd been to afraid for her to really listen. Now that she could see the depth of their feelings, she knew there would be no convincing Elizabeth that she belonged anywhere but with him. Audrey loved her granddaughter and wanted her to be happy.

She only hoped that happiness wouldn't come at a steep price.

"I can see that you love each other." She took Elizabeth's face in her hands. "That's all I want for you darling. You've had enough pain in your life. I won't add to it by taking away from the happiness you've found. All I ask is that you be careful."

She kissed her on the cheek and stood up abruptly. It would be hard to let go and trust that they knew what they were getting into, but she had to try.

She cleared her throat to hide the tremor in her voice. "You should get going. I don't want you to be late for your appointment."

They all walked to the door; the heaviness in the air slightly lifted after all that was said. Audrey turned to Jason just before she opened the door, and surprised him by taking his hand.

"She has a lot of faith in you." She gave the hand a gentle pat. "I have a feeling that it's justified. Don't prove us wrong."

"I won't."

With a tender smile she patted him again and then turned her attention to Elizabeth.

"Thank you for believing in me Gram." She could feel the tears coming back and did her best to hold them in. "I love you."

Audrey gave her a quick squeeze to keep herself from breaking down as well. "I love you too. And I will always believe in you."

She watched as the two young people strode down her front walk, hand in hand; ready to face the world together. Once they were in their car she turned and went inside.

A picture on the mantle caught her eye and she went to it. She stroked a finger along her late husband's image and closed her eyes. His presence seemed to be near her whenever she needed him most.

"Steve … I hope our girl knows what she's doing."

- - - -

Elizabeth spent most of the ride to Seracen trying to regain her composure. It was harder than she thought to tell her grandmother what happened to her. Hurting her loved ones pained her more than anything Sam and her lackeys could have done.

Jason was quiet, sensing her need to think and prepare for what was next. He wished he could prevent her having to go over those memories again, but with Sam going on trail for what she'd done, it was just the beginning of many instances for her to open the wound.

He pulled into the parking lot of the Seracen Police Station and parked as close as possible to the entrance. He was hyper aware of his surroundings and people now; determined to keep his promise this time to keep her safe. Even being in a police station held no sense of security, especially when there was still a threat on the loose.

Mark was never far from his mind.

Elizabeth asked Georgie to baby-sit while they were out today. With Georgie came Spinelli. That provided Jason with an opportunity to see if he'd made any progress on the search for Greer.

Spinelli had been able to find the location of the cabin where Elizabeth was held, but when Jason's men got there he was long gone. So far there were no other clues to his whereabouts. That kept Jason on constant alert where his wife was concerned.

It was serious enough that he had guards watching them even now. He was never one to have guards with him when he was out; confident that he could handle any situation that arose. But when it came to Elizabeth, he wasn't too proud to have help. He made sure they were out of sight and wouldn't draw undue attention, but told her of their presence so she wouldn't be scared.

He looked at her and saw how brave she was trying to be. His hand reached up and grazed her cheek when she looked back at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this **now**? We can wait until you're ready."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned into his touch. "I just want to get it over with. Waiting won't make it any easier … but having you with me does."

He picked up her hand and pressed a kiss to the back. They both got out and made their way to the entrance.

The reaction to her surprising state of health was … quiet.

A vast amount of large eyes and unhinged jaws.

The entire department was well aware of the case. Murders were thankfully in short supply in Seracen; which was more on par with a large town than a small city. All of the detectives had been briefed on the case and were still on the lookout for the two remaining suspects identified by Samantha McCall; aka Corinne Zacarra.

They'd all been touched by the brutal slaying of a young mother of two. The drive to bring her murderers to justice was felt throughout the town.

Which of course made her sudden appearance, alive and well, a shocking but welcome turn of events.

The lead detective on the case was told of her presence. After a bit of convincing that it wasn't a sick joke, he came out and for the first time in his career was introduced to the victim in his murder case.

"Mrs. Morgan?" he said warily. He reached out a hand to meet the one she had outstretched. "I can honestly say that I am very happy to meet you." A shaky smile emerged on his bearded face. "I'm Detective Cahill … John."

"I'm sure you're very surprised to see me," she responded.

"Yes," he replied with a choked half laugh, "I'd say so." He looked around as if trying to think of where to go from there; remembering himself, he pointed back toward the interrogation rooms. "Please, come this way."

She and Jason followed him to a stark room with a table and a couple of chairs.

"I'm sorry about the accommodations, but this room is actually larger than my office, so …" He motioned for her to take a seat and noticed that her husband was left standing.

John poked his head out into the hall. "Kay? Can you bring another chair in here please?" He figured the young woman would be more comfortable with someone she knew close by.

When the extra chair arrived and they all were seated, he turned on the tape recorder on the table and began with his questions; and there were many. All the while he tried to acclimate to the fact that he was speaking to her when he'd just been looking at her crime scene photos about an hour ago.

The entire story sounded like a bad sci-fi movie. It also made him feel sorry for everything she'd been through.

Occasionally he'd seen her tense up during the detailed retelling. He made sure to stop periodically and let her drink water or take a breather. He'd even left the room once and seen her husband pull her into his arms and whisper something that seemed to calm her a bit.

"This was quiet an ordeal you went through," he stated after she was done. "I want you to know that we are going to make sure that the people who did this to you are punished to the full extent of the law."

Elizabeth bit her lip in nervousness. "Exactly what will the charges be since … well … I'm not dead."

"Miss McCall's charges will remain the same. Bigamy, kidnapping, and conspiracy to commit murder. Conlan will probably be charged with kidnapping, blackmail, and conspiracy to commit murder."

Elizabeth and Jason glanced at one another briefly; knowing that justice had already dealt with him.

"Greer is a complicated one. I wouldn't speculate on his charges until I speak to the D.A." He scratched his beard and looked at her again. "There's also the matter of the Morgue worker who allowed a body to be tampered with and stolen, and the doctor who provided Greer with the drug he used on you."

"I hope you won't be too hard on him. From what I understood he wasn't aware of my kidnapping or believe that it would be used to hurt anyone. The fact remains that if I hadn't faked my death, Sam might have accomplished what she set out to do."

Jason reached out and rubbed the back of her neck, pressing a kiss to her temple. The thought of her not surviving still haunted him.

"I'll make sure to tell the D.A. what you said. He'll have to decide what to do about it." He couldn't believe that she was thinking about the welfare of anyone who was even remotely involved in this crime, but would relay her wishes.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. Whatever happened now was out of her hands. The wheels of justice would turn at their own pace. She just wanted to have her life back.

Jason could see the tired set of her shoulders. The day had been more draining for her than she'd let on.

"Detective, my wife has been through a lot. Do you have enough for today? I'd like to take her home."

John looked at her and saw how she was trying to keep a brave front in place. "Of course. I think we have enough for now." He turned off the recorder and placed the tape into an envelope. "I may need to call on you again however."

"I'll be glad to answer any questions at any time Detective," she told him. "You have our home number I'm sure."

"Yes, it's in your file." John got up and walked with them to the front door of the station. "Again, I'm glad to see you're … well, Mrs. Morgan."

"Thank you," she said with a light laugh. "I'm rather glad myself."

He shook hands with the couple and watched them leave; promising himself a stiff drink on the way home.

Jason glanced at the guards as they left the building, making sure they were alert. He then gave his full attention to his wife. She was exhausted, and trying to hide it. His arm snaked around her waist and held her close to his side.

"Ready to go home?"

She practically purred at the word home. "Definitely."

He kissed the top of her head and helped her into the car. He got around to the driver's side and started the engine. Before he could take off, Elizabeth put a hand on his arm.

"Just a second. Thank you for being with me today, it made it much easier than it could have been."

He looked at her in slight confusion. "I wouldn't have been anywhere else."

"I know." She took an audible breath to prepare herself for his reaction to her next words. "Would you do something for me tomorrow?"

He picked up her hand from his arm and kissed the back of it. "Anything."

"Even if it's something you won't like?"

He turned to face her as much as the car would allow. "Now you're making me nervous."

She laughed, but it came out a bit strained; which only made him more suspicious.

"You don't get nervous."

"When it comes to you and your safety I do." He looked at her seriously.

She averted her face so she wasn't looking him directly in the eye. "I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe."

That statement had his senses on full alert. "What does that mean?"

"There's just something I need to do, and I want you to be with me." She looked at him beneath her lashes.

"That's not fair Elizabeth," he said with a heavy breath. "Don't give me the eyes."

"Please?" She leaned her chin on his shoulder with her forehead against his cheek; one hand rubbing his arm lightly.

Jason closed his eyes and wondered if there was anything she couldn't get him to do. Little did he know his little wife was about to sorely test the theory.

"What do you want me to do?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as well and braced for the explosion.

"I want you to take me to see Sam."

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the wonderful reviews everyone! They continue to inspire me.

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for keeping me going!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes --**

Sorry for the delay. A craptastic weekend led to a block, and I wanted to get this chapter right. Hope it's worth the wait!

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 39**

The silent treatment was driving her nuts.

Ever since she'd made the simple request that her husband take her to prison to visit the psycho who'd arranged for her to be kidnapped and murdered, he hadn't said a word.

Elizabeth had been prepared for an explosion and instead got frosty silence. She would have preferred the explosion. Few people could say more with no words like Jason Morgan. He'd perfected everything from the tone of his non-verbal protestation, which could run the gambit of simply having nothing particular to convey to outright belligerence, to the different looks he had to go with each occasion.

From what she could gather he was currently in the no-way-in-hell-is-that-happening stage and steadily working himself up to an argument. He had to of course know that she wouldn't let it go. So he was probably preparing a logical and rational list of reasons why it was a bad idea to see Sam. But since she had every intention of getting her way, it would likely be stated loudly.

In a way she couldn't make herself be mad at him. She knew he only wanted what was best for her. So she tried desperately to keep that in mind as she geared up for what came next.

He hadn't spoken the entire ride home and she kept wondering when and what would be his opening salvo.

Once they were at the house she'd thanked Georgie for watching the kids while Jason quirked his head for Spinelli to follow him into the kitchen. She'd felt sorry for the poor young man when she saw his reaction to the frosty look on Jason's face.

"Is everything okay?" Georgie asked worriedly.

Elizabeth did her best to put a reassuring smile on. "Just fine. It's just been a long day."

_And about to get longer_, she thought.

"I never really got the chance to tell you how glad I am that you're alright and back with your family. I was so upset when Spinelli told me you were," she paused just shy of saying the word, "what happened to you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry that anyone had to find out about it … especially Jason." She looked toward the kitchen, unable to hear any of what was being said. "He acts like he's fine but I know this affected him as much as me." She turned to the young woman and looked at her sympathetically. "How are you doing? I wasn't the only one whose been through something awful."

Georgie let out a resigned sigh. "I've had a few nightmares, but things are a little better. Spinelli's been amazing. We actually were able to be honest about our feelings with everything that's happened lately. So in a strange way, I've never been happier."

Elizabeth was relieved to see the smile on her face. "That's good. Time's of trouble should always have a silver lining. It gives hope that the storm will pass."

She looked at the mantle and the roses she'd carried on her wedding day. Monica had them chemically preserved and placed in a sealed and unbreakable casing. They looked suspended in time and would always be perfect as the day Edward presented them to her.

She remembered what he'd told her about the Silver Lining roses. It made her think about what almost happened to keep her from the unexpected gift she'd found in this house. That day she'd married for her children's sake, but ended up with the love of a lifetime.

The thought took some of the steam out of her and made her rethink what she was going to say to Jason.

He and Spinelli only stayed away for a few minutes. When they returned the hacker approached her, laptop in hand.

"It is most gratifying to see the Maternal One in such good health. You were sorely missed by many." He gave a quick look over at his mentor to convey who'd missed her most of all. "Rest assured that the Jackal and the Protectors of the Night will work tirelessly to procure the whereabouts of the Betrayer and punish him for his evil doings …"

Jason cleared his throat loudly to interrupt his rambling, and nodded his head toward the door.

"Fair One, I believe it is time for us to depart." Spinelli grabbed his jacket from the couch and ushered Georgie toward the door, intent on escaping Stone Cold's arctic glare.

"Thanks again you two for watching the boys," Elizabeth called out as Spinelli hurried past her.

"No problem," Georgie called back from the door of her car.

Elizabeth stayed at the door until they were out of the gate. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation to come and wanted to postpone it as long as possible. When she could no longer see the lights of the car, she closed the door and slowly turned around.

To her surprise, or relief, there was no husband staring daggers at her anywhere in sight. She looked around and figured he must have gone upstairs while she was stalling at the door.

With another look at the mantle for a reminder of her resolution to keep the peace, she followed. Upstairs she found him putting the wheel back on one of Cam's motorcycles while the little boy sat on his lap.

She could see he'd been crying.

"There you go," Jason said soothingly, "all fixed."

A smile appeared on Cam's face and he turned around to give his hero a hug. "Thank you."

Jason returned the smile and patted his back. "Your welcome." He pulled back and wiped the tears from the boy's eyes. "If you're ever upset about something, just come to me and I'll do the best I can to fix it … okay?"

"Okay. I love you Jason."

"I love you too bud."

Elizabeth didn't understand how he managed it, but somehow he made her fall more in love with him every day. Seeing him put his feelings aside and be so loving and involved with their son made her reassess her reasons for wanting to see Sam.

She wanted to confront the woman who'd tried to destroy her and show her that she hadn't succeeded. But what good was that if it caused problems with her husband? The most important thing was that she and her family were happy and together. Sam didn't factor in at all.

"What's going on guys?" She walked into the room and knelt down next to Jason's leg to look at Cam. "Are you okay sweetie?"

He held up his motorcycle for her to see. "It broke Mommy. But Jason fixed it."

"I see that," she said with a look at her husband. "Jason's pretty good at making things better."

Jason looked back at her and felt some of the tension from earlier drain away. He didn't want to fight with her, especially not over Sam. The woman was nowhere near worth it.

A cry came from the other room. Elizabeth got up and threaded her fingers through her son's hair as she spoke to Jason.

"Why don't you and Cam go get Jake while I start dinner?"

He nodded at her suggestion. Cam hopped off his lap to head to the nursery. She moved toward the door when his voice stopped her.

"Elizabeth."

She paused and took a breath. It was the first time he'd spoken to her all night. Turning around she saw him coming to her. He reached out a hand and swept her hair behind her ear. His hand remained at her neck and he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"We'll figure it out," he said.

She gave a tremulous smile and left before she started crying.

He joined his son's in Jake's room and picked him up from the crib. Cam had distracted him enough that he'd stopped crying. The three of them trekked downstairs and had quality guy time in the living room while Elizabeth cooked.

When she came out to tell them it was time to eat, Jason and Cam were competing to see who could make Jake laugh. Jason was resorting to tickling Jake's feet since everything Cam did seemed to make Jake giggle.

"No fair! No tickles." Cam crossed him arms and pouted, which made Jake laugh again.

Elizabeth laughed as well, since the little boy looked very similar to Jason when he was upset. Jason looked at her and she could see he knew what she was thinking.

"Dinner's ready you guys."

Jason brought them to the kitchen and got Jake settled in his bouncer. He then helped Cam wash his hands at the sink. They all sat to eat and listened as Cam told them about Spinelli trying to change Jake's diaper and putting it on wrong. Even Jake laughed at that story, but mainly because the rest of them did.

After dinner, Jason watched Cam color in a coloring book Monica bought him. Cam invited him to help, but Jason was reluctant since he didn't do well with pictures. Elizabeth sat next to them when Jake finished his bottle and picked up a crayon. Sensing his discomfort, she purposely colored outside the lines and made a tree purple.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," she told him quietly, "just fun."

He picked up a black crayon and began filling in what he thought was a man's jacket.

_That figures_, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

The three of them completed two, very abstract, pages; Elizabeth holding Jake when he fussed about being in his bouncer. The children began to show signs of being tired and were put to bed fairly easily.

Elizabeth watched Jason kiss them each after her, and felt the nerves again about their imminent conversation. She decided to go back to the living room, knowing he'd follow, so the boys wouldn't hear in case they did end up fighting. Though she intended to do all she could to prevent it.

She was sitting on the couch when he came down. He sat on the arm near her and crossed his arms.

"I was determined to tell you there's no way you're going to see Sam. But now that I've had some time to cool off … why don't you start by telling me why you want to."

She looked up in surprise, grateful that he would at least hear her out.

"She tried to destroy me and steal my life. I don't know if it makes much sense … but I just need her to know that she didn't win. And I need to be the one to tell her." Tears brimmed her eyes as she silently begged him to understand.

"I can see why you'd want to do that. I hate her for what she did to you. That's why I don't want you anywhere near her. I know she's locked up, but just seeing her can hurt you again."

"I know it could hurt you too," she responded. She tucked her knees under her to get closer to his eye level. "I can't imagine what you felt when you found me. I hate her for making that happen." She sighed and put her hand on his thigh. "As determined as you were to tell me no, I was bound to tell you I'd go with or without you. But I realized that's not what I want. I want you to be with me, because I know we're stronger together than we are apart. If my going to see Sam bothers you that much, then I won't; not because you forbid me, but because nothing is worth me hurting you."

Jason uncrossed his arms and took her hands in his. "I won't be the person who takes your decisions out of your hands. That's not who we are. We support and encourage each other; it's part of why our love is so strong. I always want you to feel like you can tell me what you think and what you want, and not be afraid that I won't listen or I'll try to tell you what to do." He cupped her chin with one hand and gave a half smile. "So if you need to see Sam, whatever the reason, I'll be there with you."

Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears from coming, or the smile that accompanied them. She'd never had anyone in her life who loved her so unconditionally and supported her no matter what. Her parents always treated her like she wasn't good enough. Lucky always needed her to be perfect for him and do what he needed. Even with her Gram, who'd been there for her the most, she'd felt an air of disapproval.

Jason was the one person who never judged her or made her feel … wrong. She couldn't believe how fortunate she was to have found him or to have him love her so much.

She rose on her knees and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"I love you. You never have to face anything alone anymore."

"I love you too." She kissed him lightly and leaned her forehead to his. "What I told Cam was right … you do make everything better."

* * *

"**Silvia!** Is my good for nothing lawyer here yet?!"

Anthony Zacarra sat in the ruins of his office, still fuming over the humiliation his faithless bitch of a wife had inflicted on him. Yet another woman who couldn't be trusted. He was tired of them not knowing their place and thinking they could make a fool of him and get away with it.

This was the last time.

That con he married was in a cage where he could get to her whenever he was ready, so she could wait. First he'd take care of business.

His slime of an attorney finally showed his face, with a healthy amount of fear apparent; which proved he wasn't a complete idiot.

"Carl, it's about time you showed up and started earning the money I pay you." He drummed his fingers on the desk and smiled for the first time in a while. "I'm done waiting around for people to do what I want. It's time for a little action."

Carl looked at him nervously. "What can I do for you Mr. Zacarra?"

"You can call Mr.Corinthos and tell him and his new whore that I'm ready to make peace. Business has been halted from all this stalling in negotiations. As successful businessmen … it would _behoove _us to come to terms."

"That's very … rational … of you," Carl said in surprise. "I'm sure he'll be receptive to ending the stalemate."

Anthony sat back in his chair and rocked with a knowing grin. "Yes, very receptive. And while he thinks all is well and let's his guard down … **BOOM**!"

Carl jumped at the outburst. He realized thinking Zacarra would do anything rational was ridiculous.

Anthony laughed and pounded a fist on the desk. "He and Alcazar's slut will be out of the way, and I'll run Port Charles and all the shipping traffic." He looked forward with a blank stare, his demeanor changing on a dime. "Then I'll have time to take care of my sweet, pure little wife."

* * *

The next morning Jason pulled some strings to get Elizabeth in to see Sam. She was in Maximum Security due to a deal she made to testify against Zacarra. In order to guarantee her safety, she wasn't allowed visitors except for her lawyer. But a contact of Jason's at the prison agreed to get him in if he could promise she'd be in one piece when he left.

Jason reluctantly complied. Though he had no intention of doing anything with Elizabeth there, the idea appealed to him.

They dropped the boys off with Monica for the day. She was happy to spend any time with them she could get, and also to see that Elizabeth was indeed alright. Emily had told her as much, but she still was glad to see for herself.

They opted not to tell her what they had planned, to keep from worrying her more.

As they headed for the prison Jason looked at her periodically to check for any signs that she changed her mind. He would turn the car around in a heartbeat.

Elizabeth felt determined. She wondered what Sam would think when she saw her standing there. As far as she knew, no one had informed Sam of her being alive.

The ride was quiet. Jason still wasn't thrilled about the visit, but there was no way he'd let Elizabeth go on her own. She seemed to need to do this to move on and that's all he needed to know.

They arrived at the prison and were led through checkpoints to make sure they had no weapons or contraband. They were also given a list of rules and safety procedures regarding contact with the inmate.

Jason didn't pay much attention however, he knew those rules didn't apply to him.

They walked down a long corridor, met only with the sounds of buzzers unlocking the doors and the clank of them shutting behind them. The isolation was very disconcerting, and the two of them couldn't think of anyone who deserved such a fate more than Sam.

The guard who escorted them showed them to a room with a metal door and knocked on the glass panel to inform the other guard of their arrival.

He turned to Jason and spoke for the first time. "She's been told her lawyer's here to see her. You can handle it however you want."

Jason nodded and walked into the room when he opened the door. He wanted to make sure it was safe for Elizabeth. He saw Sam sitting at a large metal table with her wrists in shackles; which he thought appropriate, remembering Elizabeth's burns from the rope she was bound with. She was wearing the requisite jumpsuit all prisoners wore, as well as a look of shock at who her visitor actually was.

Sam couldn't believe Jason had come to see her. She attempted to brush her hair back, but when her hands wouldn't reach that high she lowered her head to accommodate them.

She knew he was still angry at her by the look on his face, but his coming to see her had to mean something or else he would have just stayed away.

"Thank you for coming. I know it must have been difficult for you. But I'm glad you're here."

Just to see his face made her smile. She'd been through hell ever since her arrest. The only thing that kept her from losing it in that God forsaken place was that Anthony couldn't get to her. Soon, with her testimony, he'd be rotting in a prison cell of his own; or possibly get the death penalty with all the crimes he'd committed.

Since she hadn't actually killed Elizabeth herself, there was a definite possibility that she might only serve a few years with good behavior. With that time to get over what happened, there was still a chance that she could get Jason back like she planned. His being there to see her certainly opened that door a crack.

Jason hadn't moved from his place at the door. The thought of coming any closer made his stomach turn. She had to be delusional to think he'd come for some sort of heart-to-heart talk with the woman who'd supposedly murdered his wife.

"I didn't come to see you. I'd be happy to never see your face again." When she looked confused he continued. "I'm here for Elizabeth. So she can move past all the things you did to her."

Sam didn't understand where he was going with this. Did he think his precious angel couldn't cross over unless he confronted her? The thought made her sick, and she tried not to roll her eyes.

Jason was adept at reading people however and caught the slight smirk on her face, which clued him in to her line of thinking.

He gave her a smirk that undid hers. "No, not so she can _rest in peace_. She looks well rested to me." He turned to the door behind him and opened it. "Elizabeth?"

Sam's jaw almost hit the table as Elizabeth walked, very much alive, into the room.

"Sam, you look like you've seen a ghost." She walked confidently to the table where her former captor sat and leaned on it. "Boo."

Jason moved forward when Elizabeth got closer to Sam. He knew she was shackled and therefore not a danger, but he still couldn't trust her.

Elizabeth sat in the chair across from Sam and crossed her legs calmly. "Isn't this ironic? Here I am, visiting you in **your **prison just like you did me." She looked around at the fairly large room. "Unfortunately, I bet you're getting better treatment."

Sam continued to stare at her. "You can't be … How?"

"How am I not dead? Well, you have Mark to thank for that. Good help's so hard to find, isn't it? I mean … when you pay a person to kill someone, you expect to get your money's worth. Yet here I am."

Sam felt her heart rate speed up. Not only was she stuck in hell, but Elizabeth wasn't even dead to make it worthwhile. Even more irritating was that she looked no worse for wear after being drugged and locked in a basement. Sam wanted to scream with anger, instead she curled her hands into fists to control the urge. If something went wrong in that room she'd be the one to take the hit for it, not her visitors.

She stayed as calm as possible in her response. "Here you are … now you can go right back to your fake life with the man you trapped into marrying you by having a kid. Congratulations. How does it feel to know that if you hadn't gotten pregnant you'd still be panting after him while he was married to me?" As frustrated as she was that things hadn't gone the way she planned, she wouldn't give the witch the satisfaction of seeing her rattled.

Jason tensed at Sam's words. She couldn't speak for him on why he'd married Elizabeth, and he was more than prepared to set her straight. Amazingly his wife could feel it before he had the chance and looked over her shoulder at him. She gave a slight shake of her head and smiled. It was small, but he could see that she needed to handle it on her own. Sam had taken her power away and she had to be the one to get it back.

"Looking for Jason to save you … **again**?" Sam taunted. "You are so pathetic. That's exactly why you will never be right for him. You can't handle a man like Jason. He's too much for you. He needs someone who isn't afraid of his life and can accept the danger that comes with it. You're just a scared little princess who'll always need saving." She was feeling more herself speaking her mind, and not at a disadvantage, despite the situation.

Elizabeth sat quietly and let her go on spewing her venom. She'd thought to come there and yell and fight to show Sam she hadn't won. But she realized, sitting there listening to her pathetic attempts at provocation, that Sam was never in danger of winning anything. She had nothing; and even if she'd managed to kill Elizabeth, would still have nothing. No Jason, no family, no one who gave a damn about her … nothing.

"I don't need saving Sam, you do. And I don't mean from prison. I almost feel sorry for you. I will leave here today and go home to a family I love that loves me. You've never had that and never will. It's not because I _stole _Jason from you or because you can't have children … it's because you're not capable of putting someone else first. When I found out I was pregnant, I did the best I could to protect everyone involved. I was prepared to never be with Jason and raise my kids on my own if it meant he'd be happy with you. That's how much I love him. But you were willing to destroy his happiness to get what **you **want. That's not love … it's sick." She stood up and looked down at the woman who had absolutely no power over her. "Even if you weren't in here, you'd still be in a prison of your own making."

Sam sneered at her words to hide that they'd somewhat hit their mark. She hated Elizabeth for having the life she fought for. It was unfair that she had to claw and scratch for everything when Elizabeth simply had it handed to her.

"You are so full of it!" she shouted at her. "**You **feel sorry for **me**?! Give me a break!" She kept talking even though Elizabeth was ignoring her and turning her back to leave. "Your little sweetness and light act won't fool Jason for long. He'll get bored with it and look for someone more his speed."

She got agitated when she saw her tirade wasn't having the desired effect, and stood without thinking. She saw Jason move toward her and pull Elizabeth behind him. At the same time, the guard behind her came forward and shoved her forcefully back in her chair.

Elizabeth was surprised when Jason got in front of her protectively. She hadn't seen Sam's action with her back turned. She looked over at the woman seething in her chair.

"Jason," she said with a hand on his arm to get his attention. "I'm ready to get out of here."

He turned to face her after he made sure Sam was under control. "Whatever you want." He gently placed her hair behind her ears with his fingers and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Did you do what you needed to?" He wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible, but only if she'd gotten what she needed out of the visit.

She nodded and tilted her head in thought. "I think I had to see her to know it's really over. Everything I **need**, is home with you and the boys."

He smiled at her and hugged her close, kissing her hair. Having her in his arms was all **he **needed. He rapped on the door to alert the guard they were leaving.

Sam felt nauseous at their displays of affection. The thought of Elizabeth just going back to her perfect little life twisted her up inside.

"You know she can't give you what you need Jason. We were happy, you **know **that!" She needed him to remember what they had. "We were perfect for each other." She could see him slipping away and tried to think of something to get him to stay. "Your ring even fit me perfectly. Like it was meant to be on my hand."

She watched Elizabeth slowly turn around and stare at her, then look at Jason.

_Not so perfect now princess_, she thought gleefully.

"Oh, didn't he tell you?" Sam sat back, smug over her little ambush. "When we were in the basement, I wore your wedding ring. But really Elizabeth … he didn't even care enough to get you an engagement ring like he did for me. You were in such a rush to get him to the altar that all he got you was that piece of tin." She looked at her hand and reminisced. "Remember when you proposed to me Jason? It was so beautiful. It was the best day of my life." Her eyes moved up to meet Elizabeth's, but the other woman was looking at her own ring finger.

Jason closed his eyes for a second, hating that Sam had possibly ruined something that was so special for him and Elizabeth. If she couldn't stand to wear the ring anymore he'd get her another one, and marry her again to give it it's own significance. He looked at her and saw the pensive expression on her face as she turned the ring on her finger. He wondered if she might take it off right there.

Sam enjoyed the discomfort she'd caused. With a self-satisfied grin, she watched as her revelation put a fracture in Elizabeth's fairytale.

Elizabeth could feel everyone watching her, and knew they were probably wondering what she'd do. Waiting for her to perhaps take off her ring in rage and fling it in Sam's vile face.

"You just taint everything you touch don't you?" Elizabeth came closer to her again, still turning the ring on her finger. "You want to make **this** into something twisted like you." She took the ring off her finger and saw the smile widen on Sam's face, thinking she'd gotten the last laugh.

Jason tried not to let his disappointment show. The ring didn't really matter, just the love behind it.

Elizabeth held it up in front of Sam's face and stared her down. "This ring means more than just 'I'm married'. It's not some prize that says '_I won_' like your engagement ring probably was for you. It symbolizes the love Jason and I share. A love that started long before you came along and will be there long after you're forgotten." She noticed the hardening of the formerly smug face in front of her. "It symbolizes years of friendship, heartache, dreams, passion, children … it symbolizes red glass, the wind, and Italy. Along with a thousand other things you'll never have or understand." She watched Sam's eyes fall away from her and couldn't help but be happy she'd effectively returned the blow Sam tried to land.

"I want to thank you." She saw the averted head fly back to meet her gaze in surprise. "That's right. Because now … with all those things this ring means, it also means strength and triumph. It means that no matter what happens, or what obstacles come our way, Jason and I will survive them … **together**."

Jason watched with a pride he'd never known as his wife stood her ground and reduced Sam to the non-entity she was. Elizabeth completely stripped her of the significance she'd tried to assign herself in their lives. She walked up to him and handed him her ring.

"Third times the charm," she said softly. With a grin she held out her hand for him to put it back on.

He did as she bid him and kissed her hand twice, and held it to his heart. "You have any idea how much I love you?"

"Just as much as I love you."

She cupped his face with her other hand and kissed him, uncaring of who was watching. But she did know who was watching, and the woman in her had to enjoy it that much more because of it. She could feel Sam wanting to explode; like a volcano on the verge.

"Can we go now?" she asked with a glance back at Sam. "I am beyond done here."

"Definitely," he responded.

As he turned to usher her out again, Sam decided she needed to have the last word.

"I won't be forgotten Elizabeth," she said loudly. "I will find a way to make you pay for stealing my life! **Do you here me?!**" She felt herself rising again in her anger and was held down again by the guard's heavy hand.

Jason stopped in his tracks just beyond the door. He started to go back toward the table, but Elizabeth held him back with a hand.

"Jason, just let it go. She's going to go on ranting until she feels vindicated for what she did."

He rubbed her hand and looked her in the eye. "I know. But you had your say, I need to have mine."

She took her hand away; understanding the same way he had for her.

Jason came to the table and leaned in to Sam. He got as close as he could stand without the urge to wrap his hands around her throat overtaking him again.

Sam reared back in her chair when she saw the look in his eyes; thinking maybe she'd said one thing too many. The blue she'd once wanted to drown in, glittered like shards of glass; cold and broken as her dreams for a life with him.

"I'm going to say this one time. It's the last thing I'll ever say to you, so you better listen carefully. If you **ever **… come near my wife again … or try to harm her or our children in **any **way … I … will … kill … you."

Sam heard the menace in his voice and had no doubt he meant every word. Each one sent a shiver down her back.

"Do you understand me?" he asked, to clarify.

She couldn't quite control the trembling in her hands and clasped them together before her. Her head dipped twice in a semblance of a nod to respond. She could feel the tears streak her face and the pain close in on her that she'd managed to keep at bay. Her head lowered to escape his glare; and so she wouldn't have to watch him walk away forever with **her**.

Their footsteps clicked on the floor, as loud as her absolute silence. When the door clanged shut behind them, she slowly let her head rest on the cool metal table. Finally, she let the tears fall freely.

**To be continued …**

Thanks so much to you all for your continued reading and reviewing!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for their support!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes --**

Still don't own GH or the characters (though lately I **really **wish I did so I could fix the mess), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 40**

They rode back to the Quartermaine's in silence, but not a tense one this time.

Jason and Elizabeth were both relieved to be done with Sam for now. Of course there would be the trial, but that was far enough down the road to give them breathing room.

He held her hand almost the whole time; occasionally stroking the back with his thumb. It was an unconscious action on both their parts. Just a way for them to be connected.

She closed her eyes and tried to come to terms with everything that had happened. Being faced with your own death was disturbing under any circumstance, but even more so when you had so much to lose.

When they arrived at the mansion, Alice let them in and told them the kids were in the living room. Monica sat reading a book with Cam in her lap. The most surprising sight was Edward sitting in an arm chair holding Jake; a photo album resting on his knee.

"And this is your great grandmother Lila," he said pointing to a picture. "She was the most beautiful, kind hearted woman who ever lived. Goodness only knows why she married an old curmudgeon like me. But I'm grateful she did." He cleared his throat to hide how choked up he was talking about her. "We had two of the most infuriating children known to man and a passel of ingrate grandchildren. Your aunt Emily is the only good one in the bunch. Ned has his moments; that is, when he's not playing rock star in his leather pants. They just have no sense of family." He looked down at the baby, who he was pleased to see had his beloved Lila's eyes. "But you my boy, you will outshine them all. You won't let your great grandfather down by being a doctor, or a singer, or a mobster will you? No you won't." His singsong voice had the child mesmerized and made him smile, though he didn't understand what was being said.

"Edward," Monica chastised when she heard some of his comments. "Would you please stop telling him that. He doesn't know what you're talking about, thank heavens, but someone else might." She let her eyes drift down to Cam to indicate who she was speaking of. "I let you come down here with us under the condition that you behave yourself. Now stop trying to corrupt my grandson." She gave him one last glare before giving her attention back to Cam and their book about a spotted dog who interrupts a picnic.

"I'm not doing anything but telling the boy the truth Monica. He should know who he'll be dealing with in this family, and that the only one he can really trust to look out for his future is me."

Monica looked upward in a bid for strength and continued with her reading.

"Now little Jacob, I'm going to tell you a story about a wonderful company called ELQ and the handsome king who created it. There's also a fire breathing dragon in it named Tracy, who stole the company from the king …"

Edward's eyebrows had lowered when he mentioned his daughter's name. The action drew the baby's attention and caused him to reach up and grab one of the bushy white creatures.

Edward sputtered at the surprise attack and tried to wiggle his brow free. "See here young man, that is no way to treat a captain of industry."

He took the little hand and tried to unfurl the fingers from his hairs. The faces he was making in his efforts made Jake laugh. The sound brought Monica and Cam's gazes up from their book to see the commotion. Cam joined in with his brother and Monica couldn't suppress a giggle of her own.

"Don't just sit there Monica! Help me, I'm being attacked!"

Another set of laughs came from the door. Monica turned to see Jason and Elizabeth standing at the door trying to contain their mirth.

"Here, let me help you Edward," Elizabeth offered with a chuckle as she came towards him. "Hi sweetie." Jake looked up at his mommy when he heard her voice and reached for her, releasing Edward's besieged brow.

"Thank you my dear. At least someone around here has some compassion." He rubbed his head were the baby had demonstrated his strong grip. "Well, we certainly know where the child got his manners." Edward looked accusingly at Jason, who simply smirked in return.

"What can I say Edward," he shrugged. "I guess he didn't like your story."

Elizabeth held Jake at her shoulder and looked at Monica, who looked back in understanding. They were both aware that a spitting match that was probably about to take place.

"Gramma Monica read me a story too, see?"

Cam unknowingly spared them all an argument between Jason and Edward when he distracted Jason by going over to him with the book. Jason looked at the cover and ran a hand absently across his son's head.

"The Spotted Puppy's Picnic. Is it good?"

"Uh huh. But it made me hungry. Can we eat?"

They all laughed at the innocent statement. Except Edward, who was still nursing his brow.

"Sure we can," Jason replied. "We should get going anyway."

"Why don't you all stay for dinner?" Monica offered. "It won't be any trouble for Cook to make some extra food. There's plenty of it."

Elizabeth looked at her husband to see what he thought of the idea and found him locked in a silent battle of wills with Edward; who was giving his grandson as good a glare as he was getting.

"Um, thank you for the offer, but I think we should be getting home." She linked arms with Monica and headed toward the door, leaning in to whisper to her. "We just barely escaped a battle between those two. Maybe we shouldn't push our luck."

Monica chuckled and patted her daughter-in-law's hand on her arm. "You're probably right. I tried to give Edward the benefit of the doubt by letting him hold Jake, but he is set in his ways. He can't help but antagonize people. I hope you didn't mind."

"It's fine with me if Edward spends time with Jake. Jason might be another story if Edward keeps up with this campaign to make our son the next CEO of ELQ. I know he's harmless for the most part, but with the history Jason has with him …" Elizabeth sighed and shrugged one shoulder.

Jason came out of the living room with Cam holding his hand. "We're going to get their things from upstairs," he said with an irritated look back at the door he just exited. The two of them headed up the winding staircase.

"I know. They're both stubborn as mules," Monica replied to Elizabeth's thought in exasperation. "I'll try to keep Edward in check."

"And I'll try to get Jason to give it a chance. I really want the boys to know their father's family, and for everyone to get along. Or at least try to."

Monica turned to her and gave her a hug, being careful not to squish the baby. "I am so glad my son married you. You've been wonderful and patient with this crazy brood of mine. And I can't tell you how amazing it's been to spend so much time with my grandsons." A wistful look touched her face. "I just wish Alan were here to enjoy it. But having the boys around has made it easier."

"I'm so glad," Elizabeth said with a soft smile. "I can't imagine how difficult it's been for you."

"Some days are better than others, but that void is always there."

Elizabeth rubbed her back sympathetically. "Well, whenever you're having one of those bad days, just give me a call. You can spend time with the boys, or we can talk if you want."

"I'd like that very much."

Cam came downstairs then, with Jason close behind carrying the boys' bags.

Elizabeth looked down at her son who'd bounded over to her side. "Cam, can you say thank you to Grandma Monica for having you over today?"

"Thank you Gramma Monica," he said with a grin.

"You're more than welcome sweetheart." She bent down to give him a hug. "I had a wonderful time with you and Jake, and I hope we can play again soon."

"Thank you for watching them," Jason added to Cam's gratitude.

"We really appreciate it," Elizabeth chimed in.

"It was my pleasure. And please don't hesitate to call on me for future babysitting duties." Monica kissed Jake's forehead before opening the door for them.

They headed to the car and settled the boys in before waving back at her. When she went inside, Jason drove off.

"I don't really feel like cooking tonight," Elizabeth said as they left the driveway. "So why don't we go somewhere to eat since we're already out?"

"Fine with me," Jason replied. "Where do you want to go?"

Elizabeth turned slightly in her seat to look at her son in the back. "What do you think Cam?"

"Kelly's!" the little boy replied with a fist pump.

She laughed knowing her son would pick his favorite restaurant.

Jason chuckled as well at the enthusiastic suggestion. "Kelly's it is," he said, turning in the direction to take them there.

When they arrived, Jason ushered his family inside. He looked back to make sure the guards he had following them were in position before joining them inside. He still wasn't comfortable having them out after what happened to Elizabeth, but he wasn't going to have them become prisoners in their home because of what **might **happen. He would just have to take every precaution to make sure nothing did.

Cam was bouncing on his feet in excitement, chattering away about what he wanted. "Fish sticks and French fries and cookies and cake …"

"Hold on buddy," Jason said with a laugh. "If you eat all that, we'll have to roll you home."

Elizabeth moved to a table that was free and put Jake's carrier down on a chair. "I'll get a booster seat for Cam," she told Jason.

She went up to the counter and asked the waitress for one, coming back to the table with it in hand. Jason took it and placed it in the chair. He lifted Cam into it and pushed it up to the table.

Once they all were seated, Bobbie came over to the table.

"Hi you guys. Patty told me you were here, so I thought I'd wait on you myself."

"Hi Bobbie," Jason and Elizabeth echoed one another.

"What are you doing waiting tables?" Elizabeth went on.

"Well, with Mike …" she trailed off, not wanting to bring up his condition in front of Cam. "I've been helping out until I can find someone to run things."

"So, no change?" Elizabeth asked in reference to Mike's condition.

"I'm afraid not," Bobbie said sadly. "I've mostly been doing the books and ordering supplies after I get off shift at the hospital." She adopted a more cheerful tone to change the mood. "But when I heard the **Morgan's **were here, I decided to make an exception." She gave Elizabeth a conspiratorial wink as she took out an order pad. "So what can I get you Mrs. Morgan?"

Elizabeth burst out laughing as Jason looked at them in confusion. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Bobbie was calling Elizabeth by her last name, or why Elizabeth thought it was so hysterical.

"I'll have the special of the day," Elizabeth said as she caught her breath. "And an iced tea."

"I'll have …"

"Your usual," Elizabeth and Bobbie said in unison.

"Jason, you've been ordering the same thing since **I **worked here. I think it's become a running joke with all the waitresses."

"She's right," Bobbie added. "They don't even wait for you to order anymore. They just start making it when they see you coming. As a matter of fact, it should be here any minute."

She and Elizabeth started chuckling again as Jason stared at them.

"Funny," he deadpanned. "So what do you mind readers think I want to drink?"

Bobbie walked over to the counter and brought back a black coffee with one sugar, which she placed before him. Jason smartly decided to shut up and drink his coffee.

"What are you going to have, sir?" Bobbie asked Cam with a smile.

"Fish sticks and French fries and cookies and cake … please." He remembered the magic word when his mother looked at him.

"Let's start with the fish sticks and fries and negotiate desert later," she told Bobbie.

"Okay," she said with a giggle. "How about a drink?"

"Mr. Mike makes me a root beer float when I come."

Bobbie and Elizabeth exchanged glances. "Mike's not here right now hon. But I'll make you a special one with an extra scoop of ice cream. How's that?"

"Yay!" Cam exclaimed at the thought of extra ice cream. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll go get the other orders started. Jason, yours should be up soon," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," Jason grinned back.

True to her word, Jason's order came within minutes. He let his family steal some of his fries while they waited for their meals.

As they sat, Cam entertained Jake by telling what he remembered of the story Monica told him. Jason looked across the table at Elizabeth and noticed she was distracted.

"Where are you?" he asked.

She looked back at him in surprise and shook her head. "I'm right here. I was just thinking what a long day it's been, and that it's ending better than it began."

He reached across the table and took her hand. "I'm proud of you, you know."

She smiled at him as Cam tuned into them. "Why are you proud of Mommy? Did she learn how to ride a bike? I want to learn how. Can I have a bike?"

Elizabeth laughed behind her hand at her son's antics. He'd been finding ways to bring a bike into conversations ever since one of his friends from daycare got a tricycle.

"We'll talk about you getting a bike another time," Jason told him. "Your Mom already rides very well," he said with a smile at Elizabeth. "But that's not why I'm proud of her." He saw Cam looking at him, expecting an answer, and tried to think of a way to tell him without too many details. "Your Mommy … stood up to a bully today."

Cam turned to his mother with wide eyes. "Was he bigger than you Mommy? Did he pick on you and pull your hair? Tony did that to a girl at the park."

"Actually, it was a she," Elizabeth said with a glance at Jason. "She wasn't very nice to me, and I told her how I felt about it."

"Did you beat her up?"

Jason tried not to laugh at the thought, but found it difficult. Especially with the glint of excitement in the little boy's eye at the prospect of his mom in a fight.

"No, I didn't beat her up," Elizabeth told her son with a slightly admonishing look. "You know what I told you about fighting; it doesn't solve anything. You should always try to work things out with your words. That's what I did today. Someone hurt me, and I used my words to stand up for myself."

"Did she get in trouble for hurting you Mommy?"

"Let's just say … she's in a very long time out."

"I don't like time out," Cam said with a frown. "She musta been bad."

"**Very **bad," Jason piped in.

He felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand. When he looked up she was smiling at him, which took some of the sting out of thinking about Sam.

Bobbie came then with their food. A welcome distraction considering the current topic of discussion. Cam dug right into his food and root beer float, ending up with an ice cream mustache that got his parents laughing again.

Everything was going well until Elizabeth spotted someone coming in the front door. Jason saw her sigh heavily and roll her eyes away. He turned to see what had agitated her and immediately understood her reaction.

"Well, isn't this cozy."

"Ric," Elizabeth said in lieu of a greeting.

"Good to see you as always Elizabeth, and Cam and little Jake."

Jason shook his head at the deliberate exclusion of his name.

"You missed someone Ric. You remember my husband, Jason. He's sitting right over there," Elizabeth said pointing across from her.

"How could anyone forget Jason?" he responded. "Much as we try," he added under his breath.

"Is there something we can do for you Mr. D.A.?" Jason's voice dripped with sarcasm. "If not, **my family **and I would like to get back to our dinner."

Ric barely contained the sneer from appearing on his face. "I just wanted to say how sorry I was about Elizabeth's ordeal."

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other, wondering what he knew and how he knew it.

"The commissioner received a call from the Seracen police regarding a case they're working on." He glanced at Cam, not wanting to go into detail in front of the boy. "I was concerned when I heard who the victim was."

"As you can see, everything is fine now. Thank you for your concern, but it's not necessary."

Elizabeth was as polite as she could be, hoping he would let the subject drop. But this was Ric, after all.

"I'd say it's more than necessary. More along the lines of, imperative." He touched her arm in a pleading gesture. "Elizabeth, please, could we speak for a moment … in private?"

Jason instinctively reacted when Ric put his hand on Elizabeth. He half stood when he felt Elizabeth's hand grab his. He saw her eyes widen at him and the slight shake of her head. It took all he had to keep from taking the arrogant bastard outside so they could have some "private" time of their own.

"Jason, why don't you take Cam over to Bobbie so he can pick what desert he wants." She squeezed his hand to let him know she could handle things.

"Can we have cake **and **cookies?" Cam asked, oblivious to the tension in the adults surrounding him.

"We'll see," Jason responded; though his eyes were on Ric.

He took Cam by the hand and picked up Jake's carrier with the other. The baby had started whimpering when Ric approached the table. With his handling of Edward and now his reaction to Ric, he was beginning to think his son had excellent radar for pompous asses.

Elizabeth watched them walk to the counter and Bobbie distract Cam with the deserts. She could feel the frustration coming off her husband when he passed by. She knew Ric wouldn't leave this alone, and the best thing would be for her to just let him have his say.

"What is it you want to say?" Elizabeth asked, standing to face him.

"Elizabeth, you have to see how dangerous it is for you and your children to be around Jason." He held up his hand when she was about to argue. "You are loyal to a fault. I know that from experience. But you've been attacked in your home, and now kidnapped an almost killed within weeks of marrying the man!" His voice was vehement, though he kept it low.

"There's no way Jason could have known how unhinged his ex was. Sometimes a person you once loved can change into someone unrecognizable."

He looked down for a second, knowing that was directed at him. It killed him that he'd had something special with her and destroyed it because of his vendetta against Sonny and Jason. Mostly he hated that she'd had such faith in him and he'd let her down. The fact that she ended up with Morgan, who he knew was worse in so many ways, just made it that much harder to swallow.

"But everything that's hurt you is directly related to his presence in your life. Sam can't hurt you now, but there's any number of his enemies that will pop up to take her place. He can't have any regard for your safety if he'd let you risk yourself by being with him."

"You've got to stop this Ric!"

Elizabeth was tired of people advising her about what a monster her husband was; people who knew nothing about the caring loving man he was with her and their children. They created an image in their minds of Jason Morgan the evil mob enforcer and refused to see him any other way.

"I'm married to Jason. I love him. That's not going to change, no matter how many people tell me how wrong it is or how bad for me he is." She closed her eyes, and pressed her hands to her chest with feeling before opening them again. "Jason … is the most genuine person I've ever known. He doesn't pretend to be anything he's not. I know him, better than anyone. So don't try to tell me who he is."

"I believe you care about me Ric. Though the way you show it can be hard to take." She tried to smile, but it fell short. "This is my life. I have faith in my husband, and the fact that he would do **anything **to protect me and our children. You don't have to agree … but you need to respect it."

Elizabeth focused on his eyes with her last words; to let him know that they wouldn't be having this conversation again. She tried to be as accommodating as possible by listening to him, but there was only so much she was willing to put up with.

Her generosity also had to do with the fact that she didn't want to have to bail Jason out of jail for decking the D.A. right in the middle of Kelly's. Keeping the peace was in everyone's best interests.

She turned and walked over to her family at the counter. Jason came to her and put a hand on the back of her neck. She knew he'd been watching the whole exchange, even if he couldn't hear all of it.

"You okay?" he whispered into her hair.

He placed a kiss on her temple and looked over at Ric, who was still standing there staring back at him. Apparently changing his mind about where to eat, he quickly left.

"I'm fine," she finally responded. " I just … I just wish people would let us **be**."

He pulled her to him and rubbed his hands up and down her back. It pained him how much she had to put up with because she was his wife. Danger and enemies he could handle. But the disapproval and constant warnings of how he was going to ruin her life weren't as easily dispatched.

He could only hope he'd never prove them right.

She hugged him as close as she could, her head resting on his shoulder.

"The chocolate cake is good Mommy! Have some."

Elizabeth smiled at her son's chocolate frosted face grinning back at her, as he handed her a chunk of cake in his hand. She leaned forward enough to take a small bite.

"Mmm … delicious," she agreed.

Jason looked down at her and grinned as well. "What about me?" he whispered. "I want a taste."

She was surprised when he leaned down and kissed her. He managed to keep it PG in front of the boys.

"Mmm … delicious," he repeated.

Elizabeth giggled and hugged him again.

He still thought she tasted better than any cake.

**To be continued …**

Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! They keep me going.

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the support!


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes --**

For the purposes of this story, Elizabeth had a normal birth with Jake. Don't ask me why … just cause. **:p**

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 41**

"He's doing it! He's doing it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

She, Jason, and Cam watched in anticipation as Jake began to turn over onto his belly. Jason and Elizabeth sat cross legged on opposite sides of their king size bed, with Cam sprawled at the foot. All eyes focused on Jake in the middle of them; concentrating on the task at hand.

As he accomplished his goal, his audience clapped and praised him. The baby gurgled happily and kicked his legs at the excitement he'd caused. His mother picked him up and held him aloft.

"That was so good pumpkin," she cooed with a smile.

Jake laughed as she spoke. Turning him to Jason, she put him into waiting hands.

"So what's it going to be for breakfast you guys?"

"Cookies!" Cam exclaimed, bouncing up onto his knees.

"I don't think so," Elizabeth said while trying not to laugh.

She knew his mind was on how soon he could get to the ones Bobbie had given them last night to take home. Even after his huge piece of chocolate cake, he'd insisted he needed cookies too. Bobbie saved them from a temper tantrum by offering some to go that he could have the next day.

He obviously hadn't forgotten about them.

"How about waffles?" Elizabeth asked looking at Jason. "We got one of those fancy electric waffle irons as a wedding present, and I haven't used it yet. I think it even came with some waffle mix."

"Sounds good," he replied.

"With faces?" Cam asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Elizabeth scooted off the bed, rustling his hair as she passed.

Jason got up and followed them with Jake. Cam decided he wanted to help with the waffles and went with his mom into the kitchen. Jason and Jake settled on the couch. He realized that with all the things that happened in the last couple of weeks, he hadn't had as much time with him as he'd like. The fact that he'd missed one of his firsts brought it more to light.

"Hey kiddo, we need to talk." He held the baby so they were at eye level. "No more doing cool stuff until Daddy's around to see it. Deal?"

Jake flapped his arms excitedly, and grabbed Jason's nose.

He laughed and nodded his head slightly. "I'll take a nose shake instead of a hand shake."

He pulled his head back and freed his nose only to come forward and kiss the baby's cheek. He leaned back on the couch and held Jake against his bare chest. It never ceased to amaze him that he and Elizabeth had created the life he held in his arms.

He'd been in awe of Michael when he was born, and a little afraid of him. The prospect of having this little person who totally depended on you scared him more than anything he'd ever faced. But he and Michael learned the ropes together. He gradually learned what to do by following the baby's lead; figuring out when he needed to be changed, or fed, or just held. They developed a bond that took him by surprise, and made his heart a little less hard.

When Carly eventually returned for him, it was more difficult to let go than he thought it would be. Almost against his will, he'd come to see Michael as his son. It made the blow that much more devastating when reality hit him in the face. Though he'd taken care of him and loved him through the difficult first year of his life, he wasn't Michael's father. A truth that continued to smack him with each decision and mistake Carly and A.J. made regarding their son that Jason had no legal right to dispute.

He would always hold a special place in his heart for the first child he'd ever loved. But he'd had to learn how to love from a distance. His friendship and faith in Sonny had made it a bit easier when Carly married him. He was able to let go knowing Michael was in good hands.

Over time, Jason came to believe that children weren't meant to be a part of his life. His child with Courtney never had a chance and was gone before he even knew it existed. He'd bonded with Sam's child and been devastated when he held the still born baby girl in his hands.

At times he'd wondered if his inability to be a father was a punishment for the life he led. And he couldn't really convince himself it wasn't deserved.

When he and Sam tried to have a baby, which was a frightening thought to him now, it had been fraught with difficulty and disappointment; mostly on Sam's part. He'd convinced himself that it possibly just wasn't in the cards he'd been dealt.

Then his night with Elizabeth happened.

When she'd come to him and told him she might be pregnant, he hadn't been able to suppress the flicker of hope that sprang to life inside him. Even considering all the complications of her marriage to lucky and his relationship with Sam, inside he still wanted it to be true.

Once her pregnancy was confirmed, even the possibility that the child could be Lucky's didn't dampen the feelings he had for it. He'd instinctively wanted to be there for her, Cam, and the baby. Her refusal of his proposal was hard to take, but he'd still held out hope of being in their lives.

Hearing from Carly that the baby wasn't his hit him like a freight train. His head told him it was for the best, but his heart was just broken. He tried to put on a good front for Elizabeth, letting her believe he was glad for her sake; but every time he saw her rounded belly after that was a reminder of what he'd almost had.

He tried to move on and concentrate on his relationship with Sam, but Elizabeth and the baby stayed on the fringe of his consciousness. He wondered if they were healthy, if she was happy with the way things worked out, if she ever secretly wished it turned out different like he did.

When the Metro Court was taken hostage, he was frantic about all the people he loved who were inside. But when given the chance to act after the lights went out, some force led him directly to Elizabeth. He was able to get her safely into the elevator right before the lobby exploded.

There she'd told him the news that changed the course of his life. The baby she was carrying was really his, not Lucky's. An explosion of emotions went off inside him that rivaled the one they'd escaped. He was shocked, angry, relieved, and confused; but most dominant was happiness.

Elizabeth was afraid he'd hate her for not telling him; little did she know how impossible that was. He felt like he'd been given the greatest gift on earth. When he put his hand on her stomach and felt the small foot roll across his hand, his world was forever altered. It was **his **child he was touching, **his **child that was alive inside her. In that moment, nothing was more important than giving them everything he had to give.

Of course he understood the complications that existed once they were out of the hotel. But he couldn't help being excited about the child they created together.

To be fair, he knew that he hadn't been as focused on his relationship with Sam as he could've been after he found out he was going to be a father. He worried about Elizabeth and the baby; wanted to be with them more and more. But Sam was determined to hold his attention and made sure he stayed at her side.

He tried to keep in mind what it was that brought them together in the first place, but it steadily slipped away along with the love they once shared. When she started trying to convince him to take the baby from Elizabeth and raise it with her, it was the final straw that broke the bond between them. It hadn't been as difficult as he imagined it would be to let go after that.

Once she left town, he felt a sense of relief that he could be honest about what he wanted; to be with his family. He hated hurting her, but he also hated the thought of missing important moments in his child's life by having to stay removed.

He remembered the day he received the call that Elizabeth was in labor. He rushed to the hospital and was a complete wreck as the nurse brought up the information on the computer. When she'd identified him as "the father" and directed him to the room, he sprinted there in a daze.

He'd seen Elizabeth lying in bed, a contraction overtaking her. Audrey was there holding her hand, telling her to breathe through the pain. It ripped him up inside to see her in such agony but he was also in awe of her strength.

When she saw him she reached her other hand out to him, and he was immediately at her side. He did whatever Audrey told him would make her more comfortable; giving her ice chips, rubbing her back, putting a cool cloth to her forehead. He grimaced every time she did, and let her squeeze his hand to the point of pain to take away any she was feeling.

After a few hours, Dr. Lee came in and declared she could start pushing. He was amazed at the sight of their child being born. When Kelly placed the baby on Elizabeth's stomach, he couldn't prevent the tears from coming. He managed to wipe most of them away before anyone noticed. Elizabeth had looked up at him with the same tears and smiled; looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. They shared in the joy of their son.

The first time he held Jake, Jason felt like he was being reborn. He checked all the tiny fingers and toes and trembled with the honor of being a father. He'd handed him to Elizabeth and sat on the bed, holding them both. He knew he probably didn't deserve such happiness, but was grateful nonetheless.

Every moment since then had been one miracle after the other. Almost losing Elizabeth during the kidnapping drove home how fortunate he was, and made him want to cherish each precious second he was given with his family.

He stroked his son's back and closed his eyes to burn it into memory. The softness of his skin, the feel of light breaths against his neck, the small sounds he made; all things to be treasured.

Elizabeth came into the living room to call Jason to breakfast. She found him on the couch cradling Jake against his chest. Her heart melted at the sight of them and she felt an urge to find the nearest sketch pad.

She almost hated to disturb them, but Cam wasn't as sentimental.

"Can we eat now?" he shouted from the kitchen.

Jason opened his eyes and turned to see her looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me breakfast was ready?" He got up and came towards her.

"You two looked so cute," she replied with a grin. "I know better than to interrupt male bonding."

He simply shook his head at her and headed into the kitchen. Cam was already sitting at the table, staring at the creations he and his mom had made. The waffles were almost plate sized and sported faces made of whipped cream, strawberries, and bananas.

"Look Jason!" he said pointing to his own masterpiece.

"You did great buddy." Jason put Jake in his bouncer and put a hand on Cam's head. "That is the best looking waffle I've ever seen."

Cam looked up at him and smiled with pride. Jason kissed the top of his head and cut his waffle into four triangular pieces for him. He knew it would be more manageable and he could eat it with his hands.

Elizabeth watched them, still smiling. She was amazed at how well Jason was getting to know Cam's habits, as well as his likes and dislikes. He somehow knew that the little boy would rather not have his waffle face destroyed by cutting it into tiny pieces and eating it with a fork. Jason made it possible for him to eat it and still enjoy his accomplishment.

She'd always known he'd be a natural father if given the opportunity. He continued to prove her right in his interactions with the boys.

She filled two glasses and one plastic Chuggin' Charlie cup with milk for them to drink, then sat to enjoy breakfast.

They were eating a bit later today, and it was more of a brunch. Everyone had decided to sleep in for some reason. Elizabeth could only appreciate the freedom of it, knowing soon she'd be back to work at the hospital. It was a treat to be able to have a leisurely breakfast with her family.

"This is pretty good," Jason complimented.

Elizabeth poured some of the syrup she'd warmed onto her waffle and took a bite. "Mmm," she agreed with a nod.

"Let me try some of that."

She looked at him in confusion, since they were eating the same thing. Leaning closer, he picked up her hand and dragged a finger through the excess syrup on her plate. He locked eyes with her and brought her finger to his mouth, slowly sucking it off.

Elizabeth's mouth opened in surprise. She looked down at her finger and tracked the movement of his lips along its length.

"Everything seems to taste better on you," he said softly so only she could hear.

His blue eyes flashed in amusement, causing her to snap her mouth shut before she started drooling. He licked his lips and smiled at her. She smiled back, under duress.

"You are so bad," she whispered back.

She glanced over at Cam, who was occupied with rearranging the remainder of his waffle face on his plate while munching on a piece in his other hand. With the coast clear, she leaned in close to Jason.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Good thing I like you that way."

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "You do, huh?"

With a slow nod she curled her fingers beneath his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Her tongue swept over his bottom lip, finding traces of the syrup lingering there.

"That **is **good," she said with a lick of her lips. She nuzzled her face next to his and spoke low in his ear. "Do you know what it makes me want to do?"

Jason could feel his body primed and ready for anything she might suggest. The feeling was intensified as she ran her hand up his thigh under the table.

"Tell me," he responded. He was already trying to think of who he could get to watch the kids for a couple of hours.

"It makes me want to … finish my waffle." Elizabeth abruptly pulled away and went back to eating her breakfast.

The sudden loss of contact left Jason stunned for a minute.

"You should get to yours too, before it gets cold." Elizabeth began chewing another piece to hide the smile on her face.

"That's just cruel."

She stared at her plate and tried not to laugh at the forlorn look on his face. A squeal brought their attention to the boys. Jake had whipped cream on his nose and forehead, and a grip on Cam's whip cream covered hand. The baby squealed again, frustrated that he couldn't get it in his mouth with Cam trying to pull it away.

"Cam, what are you doing to your brother?" Elizabeth got up and went to the sink to wet a napkin.

"Jake wanted a waffle face," he said innocently. "Then he wanted to eat my hand."

Elizabeth went to the baby and pulled Cam's hand free. Jake protested, loudly. She wiped off his face as she heard Jason laugh behind her. When she turned to look at him, he was calmly cutting his waffle with a broad grin on his face.

She looked at the three of them and rolled her eyes upward. "Men."

Jake was still fussing over the escape of his prey. She took a finger and got a little whipped cream from the container on the table; putting some on the back of the baby's hand, she put it to his mouth. He began happily sucking away at it.

Elizabeth stood and tipped Cam's chin up to look at her. "No more drawing on your brother's face. With whipped cream or anything else."

"Okay Mommy," he agreed; going back to eating his waffle.

She tossed the napkin in the trash and sat down to her meal.

"I hope your waffle's not cold." Jason gave a smug smile as he put the last of his in his mouth.

She smiled back sweetly, and kicked him under the table.

While eating, Elizabeth had begun pondering what they might do that day. The phone rang as they were finishing and Jason answered.

"Morgan."

"It's Sonny. I just had a visit from Zacarra's lawyer. He wants a meeting … tonight."

"Uh," Jason looked sideways at his family. He hated to leave them so soon after what happened. "Is there any way to put it off a couple of days?"

"Who wants to put it off? I want this mess settled … **yesterday**."

He heard the impatience in Sonny's voice. "I'm just worried about leaving Elizabeth and the boys, after everything she's been through."

Sonny released a sigh and rubbed a hand across his brow. "Look Jason … I've tried to be as understanding as possible. It's awful what happened to Elizabeth, and I let work slide while you did what you had to do. But I still have a business to run. I need you to do your job."

Jason scrubbed a hand over his jaw. He knew Sonny had a point. He hadn't thought about business in a while, all his concentration was on his family; mostly because Sonny hadn't brought it up to him. Elizabeth was home now and safe. To make sure she stayed that way, he needed to get back to work.

The thing was, Elizabeth wasn't the only reason he was reluctant about taking the meeting. "What brought on this sudden urge to negotiate?" He took the phone into the family room for privacy and leaned against the pool table. "Zacarra doesn't strike me as the type for rational conversation."

"That's why I want to do this now. He's probably off balance from the stuff with Sam. It's a perfect opportunity to talk, while I have the upper hand."

"I think the key words there were 'off balance'. This guy is certifiable Sonny. Who knows what the hell is going through his head." He absently scratched his chest, uncomfortable with the whole plan. "It's dangerous to deal with people who have nothing to lose, which is probably the place he's dealing from; especially on their terms."

"I've made a decision. Now either I can count on you to do what I tell you … or I can't count on you at all. Which is it?"

Jason breathed out slowly to keep from saying anything. He placed the phone on mute and punched his hand into the green felt of the table to vent his frustration.

Elizabeth heard the loud thump from the other room, but stayed seated. She knew whatever was going on was not for her ears.

"What's it going to be?"

Jason looked at the phone and dropped his head. He knew there was no way he'd let Sonny walk into the unknown with out backup. He'd been loyal to the man for pretty much his entire life; since he became Jason Morgan. Even though he had his doubts about the situation, he wouldn't desert Sonny when he needed him.

He took the phone off mute so he could be heard. "What time?"

Sonny closed his eyes in silent gratitude. He knew Jason wouldn't let him down.

"He said eight o'clock. Come to my house at seven and we'll leave from here."

It was an unspoken rule that you never gave specifics, like a meeting place, over a land line phone. They were too easily traced and tapped. Though his and Sonny's phones were safe as they could make them, they knew not to take chances.

"I'll be there."

Sonny had a thought as he looked over at his couch and saw one of Lila's stuffed animals sitting there. "Since you're worried about Elizabeth being on her own … Why don't you bring her and the boys with you? She and Skye can keep each other company. She knows what's going on and is worrying about it too."

"I'll ask what she wants to do." Jason went to the opening to the kitchen and crooked a finger at Elizabeth.

Confused and a bit curious, she came over. "What's going on?"

He put his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "I have to work tonight." The slight widening of her eyes indicated she knew what that meant. "I didn't want to leave you and the boys here alone. Sonny asked if you wanted to come over and wait with Skye and Lila; keep each other company. But if you'd rather do something else, like go to your grandmother's or the Quartermaine's …"

"No," she said quickly. "I'd rather wait at Sonny's."

She gave a half smile to cover her anxiety, and kept the real reason for her agreement to herself. She knew that if something bad happened, being at her Gram's or the Quartermaine's would make it harder to get the real story. Skye was privy to that world, so nothing would have to be hidden from her.

Jason told Sonny they'd be there and hung up. He looked down at Elizabeth and could sense her slight nervousness.

"When do we have to be there?" she asked.

"Seven."

She nodded and put her arms around him. Closing her eyes she thought about the hours ahead. Mentally scolding herself, she determined not to treat them like their final ones together.

* * *

The Morgan's arrived at Greystone Manor, Sonny's spacious estate, promptly at seven. They were welcomed in and escorted to the living room where Sonny stood along with Skye, who was holding her daughter.

"It's good to see you so … well," Skye said nervously.

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied with a slight laugh.

She came over to her and shook hands, awkwardly. The two women had never really had occasion to be in each other's company; which was strange to Elizabeth, considering she was best friends with the woman's sister and now married to her brother.

When Sonny went to talk to Jason, Skye spoke to her softly. "I'm glad you decided to come. I wasn't looking forward to waiting by myself."

Elizabeth smiled at her honesty. "Neither was I."

The babies in their arms took the opportunity to take stock of one another. Lila blinked at Jake with eyes as discerning as her mother's. Jake, being one for action, grabbed at her hand; which was quickly tugged away.

Elizabeth put her hand on Cam's head next to her. "This is Cam," she said, not recalling if they'd met before. "Can you say hello sweetie?"

"Hi," he said shyly, half hidden behind her leg.

She knew it took time for her son to warm up to new people.

Jason came up behind her and put an arm around her waist. "We've got to go."

She turned and looked at him, hoping the fear didn't show on her face. "Okay." She placed a hand against his face and kissed him lingeringly. "Be careful."

"I always am," he said with a reassuring smile. "Will you be alright here?"

"We'll be fine." She gave him a one armed hug.

Her hand brushed over the bulge under his leather jacket, where his gun rested at his back. A reminder of the dangerous possibilities he faced everyday. It was part of her life now. She couldn't panic every time he left the house. It would drive them both crazy. Jason was capable and smart; he'd kept himself alive all these years she'd known him. She had to trust he knew what he was doing.

The best thing she could do for him was assure him she could handle it, so he wouldn't worry about her and redirect his focus from where it was needed.

"We'll be just fine," she said with more conviction.

Skye watched them with a bit of envy. Jason knew what he had to come back to; to fight for. She looked over at Sonny. There was a mask of determination on his face. She knew he had his children, but he didn't know what else he had. That someone else needed him to stay safe.

Life was too short in her experience to leave things to chance. She went over to him and spoke to him in a language he understood.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard. Though surprised at first, he couldn't help but put an arm around her waist.

Skye pulled back just as he was truly responding. "You better come back in one piece … if you want the rest." She released his shirt and stepped away.

Sonny was dazed for a second. The sparkle in her eye brought him back to the moment. He gave her one of his dimpled smiles, then realized everyone was staring at them.

"What?" He turned and pushed one of the guards ahead of him out the door. "Let's go."

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Jason shrugged to convey he knew as much as she did. He quickly kissed the boys and followed the rest of the men out.

The women and children stood in awkward silence for a moment after they were gone. Elizabeth slowly turned around and looked at Skye.

"Well."

"Well," Skye responded.

A minute passed before Cam put his hands over his scrunched up face. "Eww! Jake made a stinky!"

The smell that had offended Cam soon wafted up to Elizabeth's nose. "Yes he did."

Jake grinned at her and stuck a fist in his mouth.

Skye and Elizabeth looked at each other, and broke out laughing.

"Let me show you where you can change him," Skye offered with a chuckle. She proceeded to go up the staircase with Elizabeth and her children close behind.

_Leave it to kids to break the ice_, she thought.

**To be continued … **

I thank you all for your continued reading and reviews of this story. And for not being sick of me yet! **:o)**

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board gals for keeping me sane without Liason on screen.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes --**

The story _Dinosaurumpus_ is real and created by Tony Mitton and Guy Parker - Rees.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 42**

Elizabeth rubbed Jake's back as he settled down to sleep. She placed him in the foldaway playpen that she'd brought and set up in Lila's nursery. Both babies were soundly asleep as she left the room.

She went into the spare bedroom where Cam was playing.

"You're turn buddy."

She'd told him they were having a sleepover with Skye and Lila before they left home; knowing Jason wouldn't be back before the boys' bedtime. As with most children, he'd seen it as an adventure.

"Is this my bed?" He hopped up on the massive bed and jumped up and down a couple of times.

"Get down from there please. Beds are for sleeping, not jumping." When he was safely seated she went to get his pajamas from his backpack. "Yes, this will be your bed for tonight."

"I get a big bed 'cause I'm a big boy!"

She giggled at his grinning face and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a big boy. And it's time for big boys to go to bed."

Teeth were brushed and pajamas put on before he crawled in the middle of the big bed. She pulled out the book she'd gotten from Morgan's room; sure that Cam's friend wouldn't mind him borrowing it.

"There's a quake and a quiver and a rumbling around. It makes you shiver. It's a thundery sound …"

Elizabeth got through Dinosaurumpus twice before Cam finally drifted off to sleep. She tucked him in and gave him a kiss before leaving the room. Making sure to return Morgan's book on her way, she went downstairs to join Skye.

There was no one in the living room when she came down. A sound from around the corner led her to the kitchen.

Skye turned when she noticed she wasn't alone. "I was just making some tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure. Thanks."

After retrieving another mug and tea bag, Skye pulled the whistling kettle of water from the stove. She prepared the two cups and settled at the kitchen table across from Elizabeth.

"There are some cookies too." She pushed a plate of lady fingers in reach.

Elizabeth stirred some sugar into her tea and took a bite of a cookie. "These are good. Did you make them?"

Skye chuckled at the very idea. "I wouldn't know a cookie sheet from a sheet of paper. Sonny brought these from the bakery on Jefferson Street."

"Wait a minute. Sonny Corinthos actually bought food with sugar in it?"

"Just because I told him I like them. He knows it's been hard for me, staying in the house so much. I think he was trying to cheer me up."

"Ah." Elizabeth took a sip of her tea as she looked at Skye over the rim.

"What?"

She chuckled at Skye using the same tone Sonny had earlier. "Nothing."

Skye put down her mug and sat back in the chair. "Go ahead. I'm sure you're curious about my … display, as Sonny was leaving." She pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear; slightly embarrassed now at her lack of restraint.

"Whatever is going on or not going on between you and Sonny is none of my business."

Elizabeth looked up and noticed a bit of disappointment on Skye's face. She wondered at it for a moment before something occurred to her. Skye was not only very isolated in the house, she was isolated period.

She didn't know her well, but it didn't seem that the other woman had any close friends. Her family ties in town were strained to say the least. It saddened Elizabeth to think of how that might feel. She didn't know what she'd do without her Gram and her friends. Emily was a godsend, and Jason was just essential to her happiness and peace of mind; even when they'd only been friends.

There were too many times for her to count when Jason had listened to her when she was ready to explode from all the feelings bottled up inside that would come out in a torrent of words. He calmly took in everything she said, and often didn't even have to respond. Sometimes she would figure things out on her own just by venting. It helped to have someone who would just listen.

Maybe now she could pass along some of the kindness that so many people had given to her when she really needed it.

"I'm trying to be polite like my Gram would expect of me …" she leaned in a bit like a co-conspirator, "but if you **wanted **to talk, I wouldn't stick my fingers in my ears."

Skye looked up and found Elizabeth smiling at her kindly. She hadn't realized how much she really wanted to talk to someone about the feelings she was having until the option was off the table.

Her life had never been full of friends and loved ones. Of course being in well known families had drawn people to her, but they were mostly opportunists out for what they could get from her. Any friends stayed around only as long as times were good.

She finally felt a true sense of family when she met Alan. He, Lila, A.J., Emily, and even Edward at times, had made her feel like she was a part of something real. Then A.J. died, and Lila, and eventually Alan. The family she always wanted was steadily ripped away from her. Now Monica and Edward despised her for Lorenzo's part in Alan's death, Emily had pulled away, and most of the town thought of her as damaged goods.

It felt so foreign to have someone be kind to her, just for the sake of being kind, that she could feel the tears building in her eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry." Elizabeth put a hand over Skye's. "You really don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's not that …" she used a napkin to dab at her eyes. "I'm being ridiculous. You're trying to be nice, and I appreciate it. I actually would like to talk … if you truly wouldn't be bored listening to my rambling?"

"Rambling happens to be my specialty," Elizabeth said with a grin. "Now spill."

Skye smiled back and sat up with her hands clasped on the table. "Well …"

She thought about what she was going to say. It was such a complicated jumble in her head. But then, what about her life had ever been uncomplicated? Since she was new at this confiding thing, she figured she may as well go whole hog; at least in her head.

"I'm in love with Sonny."

Elizabeth and Skye looked at each other wide eyed. Both surprised at the confession.

"Wow. When you talk, you don't mess around."

Skye put a hand over her mouth. "Did I actually say that out loud?" she asked behind it.

When Elizabeth nodded she closed her eyes.

"What is it about that man that makes me lose my mind?"

"They all do that," Elizabeth said with a chuckle. "Jason's been making me crazy for years … but in the best possible way."

Skye sighed and opened her eyes; they were drawn down to the ring on the other woman's hand. "You two are so lucky. You have everything anyone could ever want. You know exactly how you feel about each other and it's not … messy."

"We didn't get here easily, trust me. It's been a long, hard road." She saw the sadness in Skye's eyes and tried to be more encouraging. "But when the love is there, underneath all the … messy stuff … it makes it all worthwhile. It was difficult going through some things, but I wouldn't change any of it. All those things brought us to where we are now."

"I have a feeling Sonny and I are very different from you and Jason though. We're casualties of the many ways people can disappoint you. That makes trust even rarer with us than most people, and that includes trusting our own judgment and feelings. So I'm basically walking up a muddy hill in the rain with no shoes on."

"Believe it or not, I'm pretty well acquainted with disappointment … and pain, and betrayal. It can easily make you hard and bitter if you let it. But that hasn't happened to you or Sonny. Sure, you may be a little extra cautious with your hearts, but they're not immune to love. As long as that's true, there's always the possibility that you'll meet the one who'll show you why you kept hoping."

Skye took a sip of her tea and thought about what she said. "You're pretty good at this pep talk thing."

"Actually, I'm just bossy." She shook a lady finger at her. "I'm telling you to give Sonny a chance to not disappoint you."

Skye laughed as Elizabeth let out a chuckle of her own.

"When he gets back, I just might have to take your advice."

The mood shifted a bit as the women remembered what the men they loved were doing. Each took a sip of tea and silently wished them home safe.

* * *

There was complete silence in the car on the way to the meeting.

It wasn't necessarily unusual, but strange. Most of the time Max would strike up a conversation about whatever topic was currently dominating his thoughts and get the others involved, whether they wanted to be or not.

Jason had left Max and Milo to guard his family though. He still didn't trust anyone else to at this point.

That meant the natural stress relief Max generally created was also missing in action. Jason could feel the underlying tension in the atmosphere, which only served to reinforce his apprehension about the whole situation.

Sonny could be stubborn when it came to business. He got an idea in his head and refused to be moved on the subject. Jason would try to reason with him when he thought it was called for and go along with whatever decision was made. He'd made a commitment to be loyal to Sonny long ago, and Sonny was boss. That meant what he said was law.

It wasn't hard for Jason to take orders. He was used to it. It was familiar and all he'd known. The only times it tried his patience was when he could see disaster looming in the distance that Sonny was either blind to or decided to conveniently ignore.

This was beginning to feel like one of those times.

Sonny was impatient to deal with Zacarra for two reasons. Mike and Skye.

His father's shooting was not just a point of pain for Sonny, but also frustration. He hated being out of control. He also hated being disrespected. That someone would dare come after a member of his family was the ultimate example of it.

Then there was Skye. Jason couldn't tell exactly what was going on there, but something obviously was; at least if that kiss she laid on him before they left was any indication. That was beside the fact that Sonny just had an instinct to protect women and children. He wanted to keep her clear of the fallout from this mess.

Zacarra seemed to have a knack for button pushing, and he'd hit all the right ones to get Sonny spoiling for a fight.

It might be unconscious on Sonny's part, but Jason believed Zacarra knew what he was doing.

He almost started to rub his forehead in aggravation, but thought better of it. He was aware of how often the guys looked to him for their cues on what to do or how to act. Sometimes he fooled himself into thinking it was simply his long standing in the organization or the trust he had from Sonny. The truth was a lot of them saw him as the level headed one. The one who was cool in a crisis.

All the qualities you'd want in a leader.

But Jason wasn't the leader, Sonny was. And the best way for him to follow sometimes was to instill a sense of confidence in the men about what their leader was doing. He did that by always going with conviction into any situation Sonny ordered them to; even when he questioned the merits of it. No nervous signs of doubt or anything that left room for interpretation.

He knew he had a habit of sometimes twisting his fingers when he was anxious and tried to keep from doing it at times like this. At that moment he had one arm resting on the edge of the window, pretending to look out.

After about twenty more minutes the driver slowed to turn into the lumber yard where Zacarra arranged to meet. He rode around a man made driveway to the rear.

As the approached the location, Jason did a preliminary visual sweep. He noted two Towne cars parked off to the side. The driver pulled in across from them. Enough distance to provide cover if necessary, but close enough to keep an eye on anyone trying to tamper with it.

Sonny, Jason, and the three guards exited the SUV. All kept an eye out for the other contingent of men. The guards had their guns drawn in preparation for a possible attack. Sonny walked in front with Jason at his side.

Stacks of wood planks of varying depth and length littered the dirt. Some were at angles, some in rows, making a veritable maze on the land. They stayed alert as they made their way toward a slight clearing just beyond the cars.

Anthony Zacarra stood like a preening peacock in between three bodyguards of his own. Silver haired and dressed in a dark suit, he'd seem to be a sophisticated businessman to the casual observer. But the deviant smile and slightly wild look in his eye gave him away to anyone paying enough attention.

Jason was certainly paying attention to him, and noticed the attention he was being paid in return. The gaze was directed to Sonny before he had a chance to analyze it.

There was little light to help with seeing the invisible dangers. The signs of someone about to make a move were often subtle; a hand gesture, a shift of the eyes. The guards had him and Sonny flanked, watchful of the places they couldn't see. Jason had his eyes everywhere else.

"Mr. Corinthos. We meet again." Anthony gestured to him with outstretched arms. "Our last meeting ended on a sour note. I'm glad we have the opportunity to … clear the air."

"It's clear where I'm standing," Sonny responded. "I just want to get down to business."

"But we haven't made all the introductions yet. It's only polite to know the people you're doing business with." Anthony looked back at the man who'd had his attention since he arrived. "Jason Morgan. I've heard quite a bit about you."

Sonny and Jason covertly looked at each other for a second, surprised at Zacarra's sudden change of focus. Sonny shifted his eyes downward in a signal he could respond. Jason wouldn't overstep Sonny's position in front of another boss without it.

"Same here." Jason kept his position with hands crossed before him; relaxed to an extent, but ready for anything.

"I hope your wife is doing well. Elizabeth … isn't it?" Anthony lifted the corners of his mouth when he saw Morgan's eyes narrow. "Your boss here informed me of her unfortunate situation. He also insulted me by accusing me of taking her."

Jason attempted to uncoil the knot in his gut at this nut speaking his wife's name. He couldn't do anything to provoke a war on a whim. Going over there and knocking him unconscious would definitely not be well received.

He decided to answer without keeping the subject on her. "She's just fine, thanks for asking. I'm sure you and Sonny have more important things to discuss though. So why don't you do that." His tone left no doubt it wasn't a request.

"Are all your minions so lippy Corinthos? I've been in this business a long time; since before this kid held his first gun. So I'm not about to be told what I can and can't discuss." Anthony scowled at them both. "And right now … I feel like discussing the health and well being of Mrs. Morgan."

Anthony hadn't planned on getting off track, but then he saw the smug young punk who had his betraying tramp of a wife so twisted up she'd kidnapped the little missus and made him look like an idiot. When Morgan came up all full of swagger and confidence, he saw it as an affront to his very being. Maybe he'd been in on it with that slut Corrine and it just didn't work out the way he planned. Maybe they'd planned to run away together and her getting caught blew that all to hell. What if he was still trying to find a way to be with her and make him look like an even bigger fool?

"Enough of the games Zacarra." Sonny unknowingly brought him from his musings, tired of playing by the man's rules. "You called this meeting. So get to the point!"

Jason could see the anger on Zacarra's face. He kept his features schooled to hide his disagreement with Sonny's pushing him. The man already looked to be on the razor's edge of sanity, and teetering. He'd noticed his focus on the topic at hand shifting, and could see his mind going in different directions when he stopped speaking.

"You know what, a man who has so little compassion for the safety of women … just may not be someone I'd like to associate with. I called you and your right hand man here, to meet in good faith." Anthony dropped his hand after gesturing to the two men. "I've found that I just don't care for you Corinthos. So maybe I should deal with the man behind the man." He looked at Morgan and could feel his blood heat at the remembered humiliation he'd suffered because of him. "How about it Morgan? I'm sure you're tired of being under the little man's thumb when you're obviously the smart one."

Jason felt his unease from before ratchet up and the alarms begin to go off in his head. This whole thing was about to go wrong. He didn't know when it happened or precisely why, just that it was.

"What the hell is he babbling about?" Sonny whispered under his breath.

He couldn't give an answer and kept his eyes on Zacarra and the men around him.

"Come on Morgan! You know you want to. Tell him! Tell him you're tired of taking orders from a nothing like him! That you'd run things better, more efficiently. Tell him how you really feel!"

Zacarra's men even started to get a little antsy at their boss's outburst. They could see Corinthos' men moving in tighter and did the same with their charge.

"Go ahead … hot shot. You're the maaan, aren't ya?! Can have anything you want can't ya? Even another man's wife?!"

Jason felt when the guys got in tighter around him and Sonny. He knew something was going on in Zacarra's head that had nothing to do with him or Sonny. They needed to end this.

"We need to get out of here … now," he ground out. Jason tugged on Sonny's jacket to pull him away. "Start working back to the car. Slowly." He knew the guys heard him when he felt movement at his back.

"Zacarra, I don't know what your deal is, but count us out." Sonny moved back at Jason's behest.

"You don't leave me standing here when I call you! **No one leaves me!!**"

Jason saw the madness in Zacarra's eyes and watched him grab for one of his men. The gun was in his hand before anyone knew what was happening.

Zacarra got off the first shot; it went wild and hit the stack of wood behind Sonny. Jason drew his gun from behind his back and fired back hitting Zacarra in the leg. His other guards shot back in their direction as they tried to retreat behind the stacks. Two of Sonny guards jumped in front of him and returned fire.

Another group of men came from the stacks behind Zacarra. Two of his men were down and one of Sonny's wounded by the time both groups managed to reach cover.

Anthony was yelling and grabbing hi leg in pain. His guards had surrounded him and pulled him out of the line of fire. Angry at having missed and getting shot in the bargain, he couldn't keep silent.

"You're gonna die Morgan! I can promise you that!" He struggled as his men tried to pull him away. "No one disrespects me and gets away with it! You can't steal a man's wife … **then shoot him **… and think you're gonna live!!"

Two of his men finally managed to get him to the car they had hidden on the other side of the stacks. Once he was inside he grabbed one by of them by the lapels. The sound of gunfire sounded in the background.

"I want them all dead! You understand me? **Dead!**" He released him forcefully and sat back in the car as it drove off.

The two returned to the scene to help with the pinned down Corinthos heads.

Jason crouched next to Sonny behind one of the stacks. His heart was racing and he tried to breathe deeply to calm it. His glock was raised as he turned the corner and fired at the shapes of men he saw. After three shots he came back to position.

"Where the hell did they come from?!" Marco asked. He just managed to stop the bleeding from his arm by using his tie as a tourniquet.

"I have no idea," Jason said almost to himself. "How's your arm doing?"

"It's still attached. That's about all it's got going for it right now." He was grateful the bastard was courteous enough to hit his right arm when he shot with his left.

"We've got to get to the car, but they're blocking the way." Sonny leaned his head against the hard wood; the gun he'd pulled from his ankle holster in his hand.

Jason looked around as the guards fired back at the volley that struck the boards around them. Splintered pieces flew with each shot. He ducked as one hit near his shoulder at a different angle.

"We've got to move," he whispered urgently. "Their circling around."

He walked, still in a crouch, to the next stack over. The Sonny and the men stayed close behind him. They stopped and kept their backs to the wood. The shots halted for a few beats, but they knew the others were still there; waiting.

"We need to split up," Sonny whispered to the group. "Someone will have a better chance at getting to the car … and into position so the rest of us can make a run for it."

Jason nodded at the idea. He tried to remember the layout as they drove in.

"It should be about four rows that way," he said pointing back in the direction of the gunfire they'd just escaped, "and two over. We didn't walk long to reach the clearing." He thought for a second and came up with a plan. "You go with Marco to the left," he said pointing at one of the men. "You with Sonny to the right," pointing at another.

"What about you?" Sonny asked.

"I'll rotate around the stacks back here and draw fire, to give you guys a chance to reach the car."

"Jason that's suicide!" he said between gritted teeth. He jerked on his arm to get his attention. "There's got to be what … seven of them, not counting the two that are dead, and one of you. Those odds don't work in your favor."

"I know what I'm doing. It's the only way any of us get out of here alive. Zacarra might send more back here to finish us off." He gazed around again at the short angled rows. "I can stay hidden and keep 'em moving."

Just then they all heard a shuffle of steps.

"They're getting impatient. Impatient means sloppy. Take advantage and stay alert." They were about to move when Jason stopped them. "One more thing … if you get the chance to leave and they circle back to the car, just go. I'll find my own way out."

"No way in hell I'm agreeing to that Jason." Sonny argued. "We're all getting out of here."

As he started to move, the men looked at Jason. This was one time he didn't mind taking advantage of their looking up to him. When they nodded at him prior to going their separate ways, he knew he could trust them to listen.

Gunfire reached him again as shadows had men firing at will. He stepped out from his position and fired three rounds in the direction of the shuffling sounds he'd heard. When it was returned, he waited a few seconds before sprinting in a crouch to another row. Some fire followed him but fell harmlessly to the dirt.

He traversed the rows, keeping the other guards busy; managing to take out two in the meanwhile. He heard some fire at intervals that sounded further away, and knew it was for Sonny and the others. When he heard it, he tried to draw them his way.

After some time, he heard a car engine turn over.

Marco backed out of the stacks with his partner in the passenger seat. "You see anyone?" When he shook his head, Marco wondered what to do.

"Wait, there's Mr. Corinthos!"

He saw his boss and the other guard come from the opposite direction with men on their tail. The windows were lowered to fire at their backs and give cover. Both men behind them were hit as they reached the car.

Sonny jumped in the back and shut the door. "Anybody seen Jason?"

All responded no as another volley of shots sounded deep in the yard. The silence that followed made them all stop and listen.

They heard a car on the road they arrived on. One of the guards looked back and saw a gun come out the side window.

"Gun!" he shouted.

Marco spun the wheels and headed in the direction of the car as the men inside fired toward them. The others returned fire as it turned back to the road.

"Where are you going? We can't leave Jason back there!" Sonny yelled as he fired out the window.

"Sir, if we don't keep reinforcements from getting in there, he won't stand a chance anyway."

Marco swerved to avoid the bullets that flew in their direction as he chased the car back down the road. He just hoped Jason could handle what was in his already full hands.

**To be continued …**

Thanks to all who read and review this story! It means a lot!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for keeping me rolling!


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes --**

My expertise on sawmill's … zero. So just go with it.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 43**

_How am I supposed to do this Jason?_

Sonny leaned against the front door of his house with eyes shut. He'd carefully closed it so no one within could hear. He just needed a few more minutes before he had to go inside and face his best friend's wife. He needed another day or maybe a week to work up the courage to tell her. But seconds were all he had.

In a few seconds he'd go into the living room, where he could hear light feminine laughter, and tell her that her husband wasn't coming home.

On the ride over, he tried to prepare himself for what might happen. Disbelief at first, then tears, anger for the unfairness of Jason being gone; the latter most definitely would be aimed at him.

Sonny knew he was to blame for this. Jason had warned him. The meeting is a bad idea … postpone it … Zacarra's too much of a loose cannon. But he just couldn't listen. Sonny Corinthos always knows best. He's the boss, and what he says goes. Never mind listening to the sensible advice of the man he'd trusted to keep him and his family alive for more than a decade.

The man who was most likely dead because of him.

He'd deserve whatever punishment Elizabeth saw fit to inflict. If she slapped him, or punched him, even found a gun and shot him, he couldn't say he would do anything to stop her. She'd just survived being kidnapped and almost murdered to come home to her family. Barely a breath of time to enjoy it, and Sonny Corinthos had torn it from her again.

He rubbed his hands down his face as he flashed back over the years of loyalty he'd received from Jason Morgan. Unshakable, unabated, undeserved loyalty. On more occasions than he cared to recall, Jason put his own needs aside for the good of the Corinthos family. He'd risked his happiness, his heart, and his life to make sure they were alright.

Sonny knew that the one thing he ever wanted for himself was a family of his own. But Jason never complained or blamed him for taking all his time and energy away from the pursuit of that dream. Now he finally had it. He and Elizabeth had realized their true feelings for each other. They had two children, and Jason was the father he'd longed to be.

All gone in a split second.

In one last act of selflessness, Jason had stayed behind so the rest of them could get away.

Sonny clutched his hair in his fingers to the point of pain. Of all the times for him to not pull rank, why did he pick then? Why didn't he order Jason to go with the others while he stayed behind?

He winced as the answer came to him.

_Because something that noble wouldn't occur to someone like you, that's why._

In all the time he'd known Jason, he couldn't recall a time when the man ever put himself before anyone. It was a miracle they were even friends. Two such inherently different people shouldn't get along, let alone trust their lives to one another. One honest to a fault, quiet in strength and courage, his life subject to the needs of those he vowed to protect; the other hungry for power and respect, absorbed in fighting the darkness that surrounded him to the exclusion of those he loved most.

And the wrong one was left standing.

_Enough stalling_, he scolded himself.

There were no right words or a better time to do this. It just had to be done.

He took one last breath and opened the door to the living room.

As soon as they heard the knob turn, Elizabeth and Skye looked at the door. A simultaneous exhalation of relief left their mouths as they stood from the couch.

Skye circled it and went to Sonny, hugging him tightly to her. When his arms didn't wrap around her in response, she let go just enough to look in his eyes. What she saw frightened her; it was fear with a heavy dose of pain. Something went wrong and he was bracing himself for the fallout.

The feel of her in his arms would have been all he could ask for, if things turned out differently. But with what he was about to do, he couldn't allow himself the comfort of her touch. He didn't deserve it. Elizabeth's smiling face as she walked over to him drove that home. The dart of her eyes as she looked behind him for her husband rammed it like a stake into his heart.

"You guys sure took long enough," she said jokingly. "Where's Jason?"

The silence after her question hung in the air like fog. Skye stilled with her arms around Sonny, watching his expression fall further. She was surprised when his hand clutched the back of her blouse for a heartbeat and then released. His eyes dropped to the floor before coming up to meet Elizabeth's. The moisture she could see in them made her close her eyes; an inkling of the blow he was about to deliver becoming clear.

Elizabeth couldn't understand Sonny's silence until he looked at her. The eyes always tell you what people can't. She saw the pain, the regret, and most tellingly the guilt. Her smile faltered before falling completely.

Sonny knew when she figured out the answer to her own question. She looked at him for a second with beseeching eyes; begging him without words to give her any explanation but the one running rampant through her mind.

She put her hands on her hips and turned away, breathing in and out a few times. Her spine stiffened as she faced him again.

"Okay," she nodded as a more acceptable scenario settled in her mind. "He's hurt, right?" Her eyes blinked at the crack in her voice. "Okay … that's okay. He'll be fine. Just … tell me where he is, and I-I'll go to him."

He wanted to tell her she was right, anything to take that haunted look out of her eyes. But he had to deal in reality. He left the warmth of Skye's embrace and started to come toward her.

"Elizabeth …"

She backed up a step as he tried to reach for her. "No."

That was the only word that echoed in her head. No to whatever was about to leave his mouth. No to the possibility of anything other than her seeing Jason alive again. No to spending the rest of her life without him.

Just … No.

He took another step forward, and she another back. "Don't," she said with more force.

"I'm so sorry …"

When he reached for her hands she slapped his away. "Don't you dare." She pointed at him, her eyes boring holes into him. "Don't. You. Dare."

He took a step back in reaction to her words. A hand came up to wipe the perspiration he could feel on his brow. He ran it back into his hair with his fingertips and swallowed to relieve his dry throat.

"I wish I could …"

Elizabeth was determined not to let him finish. "Don't you dare walk in here without my husband …" she looked him over slowly, taking stock of his disheveled appearance as well as the lack of blood, "and without a scratch on you, and tell me anything other than … he's fine."

The déjà vu of the moment hit Sonny with the force of a hammer. It was eerily similar to the conversation he had with Jason when they found Elizabeth in the basement. The look in the eye, daring you to say the words; the stiff posture, holding steady for the impact of those words.

He placed his hands over his mouth, trying to come up with something that didn't sound like canned sympathy. Nothing made the cut in his head. There was only the truth left to him.

"I would do anything to be able to tell you he's fine. To have him walk in here like always. But he's not Elizabeth."

"Stop." She put up a hand to prevent him saying more before running it through her hair. "I don't want to hear whatever lines you picked out to tell me. All I want to know is what happened."

"Elizabeth … I …"

"So help me Sonny …" she closed her eyes when she felt tears building up. A forceful breath helped to keep them at bay. "If you tell me I can't know …"

"It's not that. You have every right to know what happened to your husband. I just don't have all the answers yet." His head dipped slightly at the admission.

Her eyes popped open at his words. "You don't know what happened?" She shook her head, as if that would make them make sense. "How … how is that possible? You were with him. Weren't you?"

The look in his eyes said everything. Sonny was here, alive and well while Jason … wasn't. Guilt was practically stamped on his forehead. A hand flew to her chest, protecting her heart from the nightmare unfolding before her. She unconsciously stepped backward and felt the arm of the couch hit her legs. Unbalanced, she fell against it, using her other hand to steady her.

Sonny saw her stumble and reached out to catch her. When she looked up at him, the heat in her gaze made him move away.

"Where is Jason?" It was all she wanted to know. Seeing him was all she could hold on to in that instant.

"I don't know."

"So what are you saying Sonny? If you don't know where he is, how can you know he's not okay?" She could hear the high pitch to her tone and tried to temper it. "What if he's out there somewhere hurt and needs help? Why aren't you out looking for him?"

"I have every man searching for him, but we pretty much know where he is."

She grabbed the sides of her head. A throbbing began to build in her temples that matched the beat of her heart.

"You just said you **don't **know where he is. So which is it? You do or you don't?!" her voice rose at the end to echo her growing frustration.

Explaining seemed more and more complicated as he tried to lay out the events in his head. There was no way to make it easier to swallow, so he had to go with brutal honesty.

"We think … we think he's in the river, Elizabeth."

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut when she turned her face away and put a hand to her mouth. She slipped over the arm of the sofa onto the cushion.

Skye, unable to hold herself back anymore, went over to the other side and sat quietly next to her. She didn't know what she could do, but she wanted to do something. Even if it was just be nearby.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing. _In … out … in … out._ It was the only thing she could control right then, and that kept her from screaming in pain. Screaming wouldn't do any good. She needed to get facts. Facts and proof. She couldn't just believe what she was told. For all intents and purposes, she should be dead now. But she wasn't; she was here in the position of defender, where Jason had been when she was missing. It was her job to make sure the kids were okay and do everything possible to bring their father back to them.

She held fast to that thought. Jason hadn't given up on her until a body was produced to make him. Even then, he'd told her one night, he still felt her with him. She had to follow her instincts right now. Jason always said she had good ones. And those instincts were demanding she not give up.

Her eyes opened again, focusing on the wall in front of her. "Why do you think he's in the river?"

The calmness of her voice was eerie. Sonny was waiting for her to cry or deny he was gone. This steadiness had him more off balance than that reaction would have.

"Uh …" His hand wrapped the back of his neck as he sought a way to describe what happened without divulging too much. "There's only so much I can tell you."

Elizabeth's head slowly turned to meet his gaze. Disbelief registered for a moment before she decided to stick with her new found calm. Yelling at Sonny wouldn't get her anywhere. She imagined how Jason would handle the situation and tried to emulate him. Calm, reasonable, succinct.

She got up and brushed her hair from her face, placing it behind her ears. Just the action made her feel Jason was near giving her strength. She licked her dry lips and spoke.

"I've known you and Jason a long time. I was … a girl when we met. Naïve to the way things worked in your business, probably a bit oblivious to the actual danger. Jason accused me once of treating it like a game. And in a way, he was right. I understand now why you both kept all that from me. I wasn't really prepared to deal with it." Her eyes stayed locked with his, conveying the seriousness of what she was about to say. "But since then … I've dealt with men like Sorel, Manny Ruiz … I've been threatened, kidnapped, and shot at. I've lied to everyone I know, for the both of you. I think I pretty well understand the way things work at this point and I've more than proven to you that I can be trusted. I earned my stripes the hard way." She took another deep breath before continuing. "I'm not a girl anymore, I'm Jason's wife. He left this house with you and didn't come back. I deserve to know what happened to him."

He'd been prepared to argue with her, to flat out tell her no. Then she had to be rational and blow his argument to hell. He was used to dealing with women who flew off the handle and acted out to get their way. This approach was new. He had known Elizabeth a long time, and he could see she was stronger than he'd ever given her credit for.

He studied her as he ran a hand down the side of his neck. "Alright, I'll tell you."

* * *

_Sonny watched the car they'd been chasing roll off the embankment, tumbling end over end before exploding. The flames rose up into the night sky as he leaned forward to speak to Marco._

"_I don't know if Zacarra's sending more, but we need to get back to Jason before he has the chance." He thumped him on the back to get moving._

_Marco turned the car around and headed back to the lumber yard at top speed. Jason was the best in the business at what he did. If anyone could hold off Zacarra's men single handed, he could. At least that's what they all hoped._

_Sonny called for back up and gave the address of the lumber yard where the meeting went wrong. He told them Jason was still holding off Zacarra's guards and to be on the look out for him when they got there. _

_It felt longer, but was only minutes until they made it back. The absence of sound in the yard when they arrived wasn't promising. Even gunfire would have been reassuring. That would mean there were two parties fighting it out. Silence meant someone lost._

_They carefully made their way through the stacks to where Jason was last seen. From there they went deeper into the yard. Each man was attuned to any sound or movement. _

_Sonny began to get worried as they reached the sawmill. The building loomed large over the area. It would provide plenty of places to hide, and he prayed Jason had simply taken advantage of that fact. _

_He gestured for the men to split into two pairs and search it. He headed down a gangway toward the dock house, where floating log rafts were transported along the river to the mill. _

_That's when he saw it. Blood. A few drops at first, then more. It grew into a wider trail that led him to the end of the gangway. He looked over the side and into the murky depths of the water. He couldn't see anything in the dark but the slight reflection of moonlight on the surface._

_Panic bloomed in his chest as he considered whose blood it was. He'd only seen two bodies as they made their way through the yard. Jason had obviously fought the good fight. He wouldn't go down any other way. _

_But there had been no more after that. If Jason managed to get away, Zacarra's goons would still be there searching for him. They wouldn't go back to their boss unless they got the job done. _

"_Jason!" He called out without thought to who might hear him. "It's Sonny! If you're out there, answer me!"_

_He waited an agonizing length of time for an answering sound. A yell, a moan of pain, anything would have been welcome under the circumstances. But the same damn silence was all he got._

_He soon heard the strike of steps on the boards behind him and turned to find his men approaching. "Anything?" _

_They all shook their heads, causing him to close his eyes for a second. He put a hand to his head and tried not to think the worst, even though it was staring him in the face._

"_One of you go wait for back-up on the road and bring them back here." His eyes stayed shut though he turned to where he knew Marco was standing next to him. "Call … call Greg and tell him to send some divers."_

_The men all looked at their boss and then to the water. Marco was the first to notice the blood on the wood planking and pointed it out to the others._

"_**Now!**__" Sonny shouted when no one moved fast enough._

_Two men bumped into each other on their way back to the road. Marco pulled out his cell and dialed the number of the contact in the harbor patrol as ordered. He'd be able to get some people out there without raising any eyebrows._

_Sonny stood there staring into the blackness as the rest of the men began looking along the bank. He knelt on the dock and leaned against a wood piling. The only thought flowing through his mind was that he'd killed his best friend._

* * *

Sonny looked at Elizabeth, attempting to gauge how she was handling what he told her. He'd left out as many of the gory details as he could without leaving out the important facts; the main fact unfortunately being, Jason was gone.

He still awaited the reaction when it finally hit her. And it would hit, hard. He was determined to help her, whether she wanted him to or not. It was the very least he owed Jason.

She stood with her eyes closed, as they had been ever since he'd gotten near the end of his account of events. She'd barely moved, except to flinch when he mentioned the blood. After a minute of contemplation she opened her eyes and said the only thing her mind would allow.

"He's not dead."

A heavy sigh left Sonny as he saw the beginning of denial rear its ugly head. "We all want to believe that Elizabeth, but it's been hours. No one's been able to find a trace of him. If he was fine, he would have contacted us by now. If he wasn't, we would have found him hurt nearby. But there's just … nothing. That only means one thing."

"The only thing that means is that you haven't found him."

"Elizabeth, one thing we both know is that Jason would never let you think he's dead if he's fine."

"Which means he's **not** fine. All the more reason to look for him elsewhere. You know Jason would stay hidden and try to take care of himself if he thought coming back would put me and the boys in danger. He's done it before, and you said yourself that Zacarra threatened him. So where else could he be? What about one of the warehouses or …"

"If he was hurt, he couldn't get that far." He went to touch her hand and thought better of it, crossing his arms instead. "I would do anything to make it not true and to not put you through this, but we have to be realistic."

She lifted her chin, ready to take on the world, but not to give up on the man she loved. "I'm not delusional Sonny. I'm not hysterical or irrational. I'm telling you that Jason is alive. I know he is. Now either you're going to help me look for my very much alive husband, or I'll do it myself."

"Jason wouldn't want you out traipsing all over the city, living on false hope and putting yourself in danger. Think about your kids."

"My kids need their father." She looked at him and let him see she wouldn't be swayed. "I've pulled Jason back from the edge of death more than once, just like he's done for me. I'm not afraid to do it again." She turned on her heel and went upstairs.

"Elizab …" he called after her, but was too late.

He dropped his head as he leaned on the desk. A small hand touched his back, and he looked over to find Skye beside him.

She knew he was already drained, but had to ask again for Elizabeth's sake. "Are you sure there's no way?"

He looked up into her eyes, silently begging her to understand his predicament.

"Okay. I'm so sorry." She hugged him to her as she felt a drop of moisture on her arm.

"I would do anything …" he began.

Skye pulled him as tight as she could and kissed his temple. She would do anything to take this endless pain from him.

He allowed himself but a moment of tenderness before gently removing himself from her arms. "I need to get back out there." His hand wiped at the tears he been unable to hold. "I can't just leave him … I have to bring him home."

He walked to the door and found Max on the other side.

"Elizabeth isn't …" he started to explain her reaction, but couldn't. "Just don't let her out of your sight."

"You got it Mr. C."

Sonny left the house, determined to not come back until Jason was found.

* * *

Elizabeth stood before the bathroom mirror in one of the guest rooms. Cold water dripped from her face as she stared at her reflection. It felt as if the cold wanted to radiate out to the rest of her body.

She ran her hands down her face and caught sight of her ring in the mirror. Her eyes locked on it and she thought of the man who put it there. He was out there somewhere. She could feel it. It was like his heartbeat was connected to hers, and if one stopped so would the other.

The urge to cry stung at her eyes, but she pushed it away.

_He needs you to be strong for him_, she thought.

At the moment, she was alone in her belief he wasn't dead. That meant she had work to do to find him.

She dried her face with a towel and went back into the bedroom. Her feet tracked to the door and back a few times as she came up with her next move. One person came to mind when she tried to imagine where to start looking.

In a second she was on the stairs to the living room. She couldn't help but hope Sonny wasn't there; she didn't have the time or patience to fight with him about what she had to do. Thankful that he was gone, she opened the door to find Max standing at his post.

He turned when he heard the door open and his eyes fell in sympathy. Jason was one of the best men he'd ever known, and a good friend. It was impossible to imagine not seeing him again. But he knew the young woman in front of him must be devastated.

"Don't look at me like that Max, please." She scraped a hand over the ponytail she'd pulled her hair into. "I need your help."

"Anything you need Mrs. M. I'm on it."

She grabbed his hand, surprising him. But she needed him to hear her out before he decided she was losing it.

"You know Jason really well. If he were in trouble and didn't want to be found … where would he go?"

"Mrs. M … I … I know it must be difficult for you …"

"Listen to me Max," she pleaded upon interrupting him. "It's not difficult … it's **impossible **for me to believe he's dead, because he's not. I know it in the deepest part of me. I really need you to help me here. Jason always told me that if I need help, I could always come to you. Well we both need you right now. Please."

He looked in her eyes and saw the fear there, as well as resolve to do what she had to do. Considering she was also "dead" not long ago, he had to at least consider the possibility of Jason being alive. He'd seen the man live through stuff most men couldn't even fathom. If anyone had the strength and guts to fight off death, it was Jason Morgan; especially with his family back here counting on him.

_Mr. C's gonna have my head_, he thought.

"There is one place," he said on a whisper. "Jason was planning to make it a new safe house location. I'm the only other person who knows about it. It's not really ready for a long term stay, but it's sufficient to hide in."

They went into the living room, where Max wrote the directions on a piece of paper from Sonny's desk. He handed it to her and was rewarded with a smile.

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Max."

"It can't hurt to be sure, right?" he said, blushing at the show of affection.

"Right." She looked down at the paper in her hands. "Now I just have to figure out a way to get there."

"I can take you myself."

"No. I appreciate it, but if Jason **is** hiding, it's for a reason. I can't afford to bring attention to him with a caravan of body guards. And if he's hurt, which I'm afraid is the case, then I need to be the one to find him."

"I can't just let you waltz out of here alone. You'd be in danger too, which won't help him."

She nodded at his logic. "I just have to get out of here without anyone realizing …"

An idea occurred to her as she stood there. Her eyes widened as she looked at Max.

"Oh geez," Max lamented with a swipe of his brow. "I've seen that look before, but never on you."

Elizabeth knew who he meant, and as much as the idea scared her, she was about to prove his instincts right with a phone call. She picked up the receiver and handed it to Max, sure that he knew the number by heart.

"Aww man," he grumbled as he punched in the numbers, "this is such a bad idea."

Elizabeth shrugged at his comment and took the phone. The possibility of him being right was pushed from her mind as she concentrated on the matter at hand. As she waited for an answer, she turned her ring on her finger.

"I'm willing to do anything for my husband," she said to him quietly, "even this."

A voice finally came over the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Elizabeth. I know you're probably as surprised as I am that I'm calling."

A long silence followed. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and spoke. "I never thought I'd say this, but … Carly, I need your help."

**To be continued …**

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they continue to motivate me!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the support!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes --**

I've never been on a motorcycle … 'nuff said.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 44**

Carly looked at the digital display on her alarm clock through bleary eyes. When all she saw were streaks of red, she rubbed them to clear her vision. When the numbers came into focus, her eyes widened at the time. She dropped back onto her pillow before speaking into the phone again.

"You realize it's the middle of the night?" she asked mid-yawn. "I know we made a truce and all, but we're not close enough for late night girl talk."

Her sleep fogged brain had initially thought it might be Jax calling from Prague; forgetful of the time difference. When she heard a feminine voice it confused her. When it turned out to be Elizabeth, she thought she might be dreaming.

A heavy sigh came over the line. "Carly, do you think I'd be calling you at all unless it was important?"

Her tone made Carly open her eyes and sit up in bed. She pushed a hand through her tousled blonde hair and tried to concentrate.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes. Something is very wrong." Elizabeth cleared her throat and uttered the one name that would truly gain Carly's attention. "It's Jason."

Carly sprung up on her knees in reaction; her body primed to move on instinct. Whenever Jason needed her she was ready to do anything necessary to help. He'd always been the one person she could count on to help her no matter what the situation; even when she was the one who caused it. And if Elizabeth was desperate enough to call her, she knew it must be bad.

"What's wrong with Jason? Is he in trouble? Did those idiots at the PCPD arrest him again?" After a second the other scenario occurred to her, making her gasp. "Is he hurt? Was he shot?! Tell me he's okay."

"Carly, take a breath. Calm down and I'll tell you what's going on." She heard a deep breath over the line and went on. "Jason went to a meeting with Sonny tonight. The boys and I stayed at Sonny's house to wait for him." Elizabeth closed her eyes before she could say the next part. "Sonny came back … but Jason didn't."

Carly got up out of bed and started to pace. Her mind wanted to run in a million different directions, and her body wanted to follow them all. She wanted to yell at Elizabeth for answers and kill Sonny for coming back without Jason. But for once she decided to think and do what Jason would tell her.

She took a breath and counted to ten before she spoke again.

"What did Sonny say happened?"

Elizabeth looked in surprise at the phone. She expected hysterics and shouting from the other end. Calm coming from Carly scared her.

"Th-that's the problem. Sonny came back here trying to give me the _I'm so sorry_ speech and tell me Jason is … dead." She almost stumbled over the word, but was determined to keep her voice steady. "He doesn't even have a body to prove it."

Carly's hand clutched her throat at the word 'dead' in connection to Jason. "What do you mean he doesn't have a body? Then how can he say for sure that Jason's dead?"

"That's what I asked him. He said they think he's in the river …" Elizabeth put a hand to her head, still unable to grasp all she'd been told.

"What do you mean _think_?" Carly said with an edge to her voice. "I thought you said Sonny and Jason went together? Why doesn't he know what happened?" She could feel the anger building up inside her and stopped pacing. "Let me guess … Sonny walked in there right as rain because Jason threw himself in the line of fire for him … **again**." She clutched the phone and barely stopped herself from throwing it at the wall. "God! Then he just left him?!"

The sound of her voice reverberated back to her in the dark quiet room. She made an effort to lower it so she wouldn't wake her sons.

"Now he doesn't know what happened to him?" She forced her hand through her hair again in frustration. "Well I don't care what Sonny says. There is no way in hell that Jason's dead! He's too good at what he does. And if there's no body …" Even the thought of Jason's dead body sent a shudder through her. "If there's no body, then he's not dead."

Elizabeth tried not to focus on the fact that Carly was the only person who was on the same page with her. She focused instead on the surety in the other woman's voice. One thing everyone knew about Carly was that she was single-minded when it came to helping Jason. Elizabeth knew that she had an ally in looking out for his well being.

"I agree," she stated with as much confidence as Carly. "Sonny's probably out searching the river … but I **know **Jason's alive. I need your help to get to him."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to let me be you."

Carly scrunched her face in confusion. "What?"

"There's no time to explain it all over the phone." Elizabeth said in exasperation. "Can you find someone to watch Michael and Morgan for a while?"

"Yeah … but what …"

"Just come over to Sonny's house and meet me. Make sure you wear a scarf on your head, and tuck all your hair underneath so it doesn't show."

"A scarf?" she barely squeaked out when she heard the dial tone in her ear.

Carly looked at the phone for a second before hanging up. She stood there for all of a minute, and then turned the phone back on to call Leticia to watch the boys.

_And people say __**my **__plans don't make sense_, she thought as she dialed.

* * *

Carly arrived at Sonny's and was greeted by Max at the door.

"Hey Mrs. C."

He'd never really gotten used to the fact that she was married to Jax and continued to call her by her former married name. But he was always so sweet to her that she didn't bother to correct him.

"Hi Max." She smiled at him briefly and looked around. "Is Sonny back yet?" She couldn't bring herself to see him at the moment with Jason missing.

"No, not yet. Mrs. M is waiting for you in the living room."

It took her a second to realize he was talking about Elizabeth. Though it still irked her that she was married to Jason, she realized she needed to put it aside to help him. She followed Max into the living room to find Elizabeth pacing like she'd been doing in her bedroom.

When she saw Carly, she stopped in her tracks. A sigh of relief left her that Carly had come without much of a fuss.

"Thanks for coming."

Carly looked at her in bewilderment. "I'd do anything for Jason."

Elizabeth nodded at the truth of it. "I know."

"So what **exactly **am I doing?" She took off her jacket and pulled at her head covering. "And why am I wearing this scarf?"

"I need to get out of this house without anyone knowing it's me." When Carly continued to stare at her she explained her reasons. "My theory is that Jason is hurt, but he's staying hidden to keep me and the boys safe."

"Why would you be in danger? And how could Jason staying away keep you safe?"

Elizabeth hesitated to tell her what happened at the meeting, but something told her Carly knew when to keep her mouth shut about certain things. After all, she had been married to Sonny.

"Do you know about this whole thing with Anthony Zacarra?"

"Yeah," Carly replied with a huff. "Sonny tried to get me and the boys to move in here until he '_handled it'_," she said making air quotes with her hands. "There's no way **that **was happening."

"Well that's who their meeting was with tonight," Elizabeth went on. "According to Sonny, things went wrong and Zacarra threatened to kill Jason. Something to do with him stealing his wife." When Carly looked confused she clarified. "Sam."

"What? This is all over that psychotic slut?!" Carly let out a low growl. "I swear, if anything happens to Jason because of her … I'll go to that prison and save them the money on lethal injection by killing that bitch myself."

Max tried to hide his grin at her statement. She was such a spitfire.

"None of this really makes much sense. All I know for sure is that Jason is out there somewhere and I need to get to him. If he was alright, he would have found a way to contact me."

Carly knew she was right about that much. Jason wouldn't let everyone worry about him needlessly. The anger started to build in her again when she thought of Jason out there hurt. She wanted to strangle Sonny for causing this mess.

"So what's the big plan?" It felt so weird for her to ask someone else that.

"I need you to stay here and take care of my kids, while I leave here pretending to be you."

"And where would you be going while I'm here babysitting?" Carly asked, none too pleased about not being in on the action.

"I'd be going to find Jason," Elizabeth responded matter-of-factly.

"You know where he is?" Her eyes widened at the prospect.

"I have a couple of ideas." Elizabeth gave a furtive look to Max.

"Great, then I'm going with you." Carly pointed Max's way. "He can watch the kids."

Elizabeth took a breath and put her hands on her hips. "None of this will work that way Carly. I need to get out of here without being recognized. And I can't get to Jason, without anyone finding out where he is, if I have people with me. That's the reason I'm not taking Max or any of the other guards."

Max shrugged when Carly looked his way. "I don't like any of this."

"It has to be this way." Elizabeth turned to Carly again after addressing Max. "I don't have time to stand here and argue with you about it. Are you going to help or not?"

"Look Elizabeth, I'm sure you think you can handle things. But you're not equipped for this kind of stuff. You're too … **you**. No offense."

Elizabeth cocked her head and gave her a sarcastic smile. "None taken."

"I'm just more cut out for this. I can think fast on my feet."

"Well that's great, Carly. Really. But there are three important things in this case I'm equipped with that you're not."

Carly crossed her arms and waited to hear what that magical list might be.

"One … I know where to look. Two … I'm a nurse, and if Jason is hurt I can help him."

So far the list was pissing Carly off. "And three?"

"Third is that I'm Jason's wife. And if anyone's going to risk their life to get to him … it'll be me."

Carly looked Elizabeth up and down, a bit taken aback by the sudden show of backbone. As much as she wanted to rush off to save Jason she had to admit, but not out loud, that Elizabeth had a point with her little list. She was irritated that she couldn't be more hands on, yet Jason seemed to be in pretty good hands.

Maybe the muffin wasn't so soft after all.

"You better bring him back in one piece, or you'll answer to me."

Elizabeth smirked at her comment. "Fair enough."

Carly expelled a long suffering breath. "Now what the hell am I doing again?"

"You're doing something very important. Jason trusted you with our children when he was looking for me. So I know I can trust you … to keep them safe. That's what I'm asking you to do Carly."

Carly uncrossed her arms at the plea in Elizabeth's voice. She loved her kids more than anything, so she understood what was being put in her hands.

"I'll keep them safe Elizabeth. I promise."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth put a hand to her head as she tried to think of all she needed to do. Carly stood there with a worried look on her face. She knew it had to be hard for her to sit back and wait for news, so she decided to let her in on the plan.

"Why don't you come up with me and I'll tell you what else is going on?" She cocked her head toward the stairs and waited for Carly to join her.

Max watched slack jawed as the two women walked up the stairs in conversation. He'd been hoping all along that Jason would be found alive. Now only one thought went through his mind.

_If those two can work together, anything's possible._

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the couch at Carly's house in the dark. Her leg bounced with pent up energy as she looked toward the window; waiting for that one sound.

She closed her eyes as her mind drifted back to her little boy. After all he'd been through while she was missing, she couldn't have him wake up again and find both her and Jason gone without a word. She decided to wake him up and let her know she was going, but that she'd be back.

He been mostly asleep, but she could tell he understood her by the slight trembling of his lower lip. He hadn't wanted her to go and it broke her heart to do it. But as she rocked him back to sleep, she told him as much truth as she could; that she had to go and help Jason and bring him home.

She prayed to God that she could keep her promise to her son.

As the tears again threatened, she shook them off. This was definitely not the time to fall apart.

Things had gone according to plan up to now. She'd switched clothes with Carly and driven her car back to her house. Carly called Leticia and told her she would be coming back for a little while with a friend, and going right back out again; and there was no need to get up if she heard them downstairs.

Now Elizabeth waited for the second part of her plan to arrive.

Just as she started to get up and pace, she heard a low rumble outside in the driveway. She exhaled and went to the door. When the light knock came she stood hidden behind it as she let the leather clad figure in.

He went into the darkened living room and removed the messenger bag from around his shoulder. Placing it on the sofa, he then removed the helmet from his head.

"Milo, you're a life saver," Elizabeth whispered. "Thank you."

Max's younger brother smiled sweetly at her. "No problem. I think I got everything you asked for."

She was in a hurry to get going and didn't bother to check. "I'm sure you did fine." She quickly took off the clothes she had on until she stood in a tank top and underwear. Hands on hips she instructed to him, "Strip."

A bit shyly, he did as he was told; handing her his jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket, and gloves. He stood before her in his boxers and boots, crossing his arms in a show of modesty.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this," she apologized with a small grin.

"For Jason, it's nothing."

Elizabeth looked up at him as she finished pulling on the leather jacket. She placed a kiss on his cheek and could feel him blush in the dark.

She bent down and tucked under the extra length of denim on her legs, and the t-shirt into the jeans. The clothes were bigger on her, but not bad enough to draw too much attention on a dark street at night. She zipped up the jacket and put on the gloves to hide her hands. The messenger bag went over her head to sling on her shoulder, and the helmet went on last.

She gave Milo a wink. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," he returned. "But please call me or Max if you get in a jam."

"I will," she promised. She transferred her cell phone to the pocket of the jeans she'd put on. "I'm not trying to be a hero." She tried to laugh it off, but wasn't very successful.

"Too late."

She smiled again before putting down the visor of her helmet. With a tug of her sleeves she headed for the door. One deep breath was taken and she stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

Her eyes darted left to right involuntarily. She hoped she was being too cautious with all these avoidance tactics, rather than not cautious enough. Though the thought of someone watching made her stomach jump with nerves, she took the keys from her pocket and started walking. She purposely walked at a quick clip with a longer stride to look less feminine.

Once at the bike, she swung her leg over and settled into the seat. She put the key in the ignition and turned it, making the motorcycle roar to life. Her hands reacquainted themselves with the feel of the handles as she revved the engine.

It had been a long time since she'd driven Jason's bike. She'd had to practically beg him to show her how. Of course she'd never done it alone, because his was too big for her to balance.

Milo's, however, was a perfect size.

She'd heard him talking about it on a few occasions and thought of it when her plan came to her. A car would be too easy to follow, and no one would expect her to be on a bike. It was usually true that once you learned to ride a bike you never forgot, she just prayed it counted in this instance.

Her mind went through what she'd been taught, her hands and feet lightly touching each thing as she thought it.

_Left hand lever is the clutch … In and out. Right hand lever is the front brake … In and out. Right handle grip is the throttle … Twists. Left foot control is the shifter … Up and down. Right foot control is the rear brake … Down._

She kicked up the stand and found her balance pretty easily. Slowly letting out the clutch, she gave it some throttle and took off down the drive and onto the street.

It was strange being on the road without Jason. Without him to hold on to, or to hold on to her, she was the one in control. The vibration of the wheels on the road traveled through her body, giving her new energy. She kept her speed down though her fingers itched to open up the throttle.

This wasn't a joy ride. She needed to get to Jason intact.

She'd memorized the instructions Max gave her and burned them in the bathroom at Sonny's. Her mind traveled through the directions with her body following to the letter. She came upon a curve and took it carefully around to the next road, leaning smoothly into the turn.

As she pushed onward, she sent her thoughts out to Jason; willing him to hold on.

_I'm on my way baby._

**To be continued …**

Thanks so much for the lovely reviews! They continue to inspire!

Thanks again to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the support!


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes --**

I miss Liason on GH, desperately! Just had to put that out there.

Don't own GH or the characters (harrumph!), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 45**

Sonny returned home from the search exhausted and defeated. As the sun crested the horizon at the dive site, hope waned that Jason was still alive. The men needed to rest awhile before starting again, and Sonny had to tell Elizabeth what was going on; whether she wanted to hear it or not.

He stepped into the living room and dropped his keys on the desk. When he looked up, he was shocked to find Carly sitting on his couch. She was staring daggers at him; arms crossed and itching for a fight. He could tell by her tense posture that she knew what was going on. It wasn't her normal I'm-mad-at-the-world-and-letting-you-know-it attitude. There was fear mixed in with the anger, and worry.

He took a deep breath and approached her. "What are you doing here Carly?"

The question was asked gently. And though he already knew the answer, he figured it was safer to go on the offensive.

Carly bounced her leg that was crossed over the other. She found she'd had an overabundance of energy ever since Elizabeth left. It wasn't her style to sit around and let others do the heavy lifting when it came to the people she loved. Though she hadn't wanted to see Sonny at first, she was glad he was here now. It seemed she'd just found an outlet for all that energy.

"What am I doing here?" she asked sarcastically. "Hmm, let me think. I could be here for coffee and to chat about the boys. But since it's barely daylight outside, probably not. I could be here because I simply miss the joy of your company, but considering I can't stand the sight of you at the moment, that's probably not it either. So it must be the same reason that you look like hell; namely that our best friend is missing." She got up from the couch when she felt her ire rising. "You want to tell me why I had to hear it from Elizabeth of all people?"

Sonny rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was the last thing he needed after the night he had.

"I had every intention of telling you what was going on Carly; as soon as I had some facts instead of just guesses about what happened."

"The fact that you don't know what happened tells me all I need to know. Once again Jason was in the line of fire, protecting you, and you came out unscathed while he's God knows where probably fighting for his life! How does that happen Sonny? I really want to know. You left here together, according to Elizabeth. So how did you manage to get separated with Jason getting the bad end of the deal?!"

As much as he understood her feelings, it irritated him that she stood there judging him when she didn't know what went down.

"Jason was doing his job. I hate that I'm here and he's not! Do you think I just left him and didn't give it another thought?!"

"What I think is that there was a way that both of you could be standing here right now! I have this feeling that Jason gave you some advice, which you didn't follow like always, and now he's paying the price for it. Like you said, Jason was doing his job. And we both know he's better at it than anyone. That's why I can say with confidence that he wouldn't have gotten himself into a situation like this that he couldn't get out of. Are you going to stand there and tell me I'm wrong?"

Sonny turned and walked back to the desk, laying a hand on it to balance himself. "I'm not going to tell you anything Carly because it would be a waste of breath. Everyone knows you're always right. You're going to think what you want, no matter what I say, so why bother arguing about it."

He was weary to his bones, and couldn't stand to debate over how much he'd screwed up and failed Jason. He knew that already and didn't need confirmation from her.

"I don't want to argue. I just want to know where Jason is and that he's okay."

He faced her again when he heard the tremor in her voice. Of course her little tirade had only been out of fear. When Carly got scared, she fought. It was all she knew. She was such a paradox; fierce as a tiger one second and a frightened little girl the next. It caused a similar mix of contradictory feelings in those around her. One minute you wanted to shake her and the next you wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright.

Unfortunately he couldn't reassure her this time.

"He's not okay Carly. I wish he was."

"Don't you say that!" She pointed at him accusatorily. "He's going to be fine. Jason always comes back to us. Always! He knows that you need him to watch your back, and that I need him to keep me from blowing my life all to hell whenever I do something crazy, and that the boys need him to be their rock when we're at each other's throats. He wouldn't check out on us without a fight!"

He sighed heavily and dropped his head. "I'm sure he did fight. He knows … knew … what he had to come back to."

"Don't talk about him in the past tense," she interrupted. "All he needs is for us to have faith in him that he'll come home. Jason never gives up on us, no matter how many times we give him reason to! I'm not giving up on him now!" She turned her back to him, effectively shutting him out along with his negative attitude.

He knew there was no reasoning with her when she got like this. Maybe she just wasn't ready for the truth yet. God knows he wasn't. He just happened to be stuck being the one who had to face it first.

"Where's Elizabeth? I need to fill her in on what's happening."

Carly half turned toward him again. "Elizabeth? What am I, her keeper?"

Sonny looked intently at her. He recognized that tone of voice all to well. She was hiding something.

"Carly," he said in warning. "What aren't you telling me?"

She rolled her eyes and faced him fully. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. At least that was the truth.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "There's a lot of that going around, isn't there?"

Sonny clenched his jaw in frustration and ignored her dig. "Isn't she upstairs?"

"Could be. It's a big house. Why don't you go check?"

The slight smile that accompanied her suggestion annoyed him even more. Something was definitely up. He was not in the mood for her games and decided to get to the bottom of things.

"Max!" he yelled.

The guard came quickly at his boss' bellow. "Yeah Mr. C?"

Even when Max entered the room, Sonny kept his focus squarely on Carly. Max wasn't very good at lying, but Sonny wouldn't put it past Carly to coach him while his back was turned.

"Max, have you seen Elizabeth since I left?"

"Uh … yes sir."

Sonny could see Carly's mouth tense up when he began questioning Max, and knew he was on the right track. Max clearing his throat and shifting from foot to foot in his peripheral vision was further proof.

"Is she still in the house?"

"Uh … well … you see sir …"

Carly narrowed her eyes at Max as he stumbled over his answer. She knew it wouldn't take much pressure from Sonny for him to crack and didn't want him to get in trouble. She decided to take the heat off of him and put it on herself. If anyone was capable of handling Sonny, she was.

"You can stop the interrogation and let Max off the hook. Elizabeth isn't here."

Sonny was amazed at how brazenly she said it, daring him to say anything to her about it.

"Why is Elizabeth not here and why are _her guards_ …" he paused, looking heatedly at Max, "not with her?"

Carly intervened when Max looked at her pleadingly. "Why Elizabeth's not here is her business. She's a grown woman who doesn't need anyone's permission to go where she pleases."

Sonny closed his eyes and took a moment, before he said something he'd regret. "I'm not trying to dictate what Elizabeth can and can't do. I'm just trying to keep her safe Carly." He opened his eyes and focused on her again. "For her children's sake … and Jason's." He knew it was unfair to invoke Jason's name to make a point, but it was the only way she'd listen. "If she's out there alone, her life's at risk."

He turned and faced his employee with more force. "And I told you not to let her out of your sight! Since when do Elizabeth's orders supersede mine?!"

"Quit yelling at Max," Carly defended. "You're not mad at him for not keeping the princess in her tower. You're mad at yourself for not bringing Jason home!"

He nodded at the truth in that statement, even as anger burned in the pit of his stomach. "Yes Carly … I failed him! Is that what you want to hear? I fucked up and now my friend is dead!"

"Quit saying that!" she yelled back. "He's not dead!"

Max hated seeing them go at each other and tried to mediate. "Mr. C, Mrs. C … Jason wouldn't want you at each other's throats over him. He'd want you to pull together and be strong for everyone he loves."

Carly wiped at the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "Max is right. He'd hate us fighting." A half smile came out as she thought of Jason shaking his head at them in exasperation; it quickly turned to a frown. "He's not dead Sonny. He's not. He can't be."

Sonny watched her absently shaking her head in denial. He knew it was going to hurt, but he had to tell her what they'd found.

"The guys at the site found something; Jason's leather jacket." He looked at her sympathetically. "It had a bullet hole in it, Carly."

He saw the faint tremble of her chin, but her eyes remained hard despite the tears in them.

"I don't care what you found. You didn't find Jason dead." She turned to walk away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked in concern.

"I'm going upstairs to check on Jason's children. I promised to take care of them …" she looked at Sonny as she continued up the stairs, "_until he comes home_."

Sonny raked his hands tiredly through his hair and then looked at Max. "I'm going to deal with you disobeying my orders later. Right now, I want you to take some men and go look for Elizabeth. I can't have her get hurt. I at least owe it to Jason … to take care of his family."

"You got it boss."

Max left the living room and shut the door behind him. He intended to follow his boss's orders to the letter. He'd take out a group of guards and search for Elizabeth. That didn't mean they had to find her, and he was going to make sure they didn't. She would have all the time she needed to find out if Jason was where they thought he was.

_If the boss finds out about this, I'm a dead man_, he thought.

* * *

Dirt sprayed from beneath the wheels of the bike as Elizabeth turned into the drive of the safe house. She turned off the engine as she looked up at the one level building.

It was secluded in the woods. No landmarks distinguished it's location from the rest of the wooded area. She wouldn't have found it out here without Max's instructions; no one would unless they knew what they were looking for. She supposed that's what made it an excellent choice for a safe house.

No cars or other method of transportation were in sight. That scared her a bit. There was no other way to get this far out. No one would make it on foot.

She lowered the kickstand and got off, then circled around to the side of the house. There, to her relief, she found a garage. The door was closed, prompting her to try opening it. It was locked from the inside.

Another sign that someone was probably inside.

She went back to the bike and pocketed the keys, then walked it around to the side of the garage. The place was secluded, but there was still no need to advertise her presence. She took off the gloves and helmet and placed them on the seat.

Though hopeful that Jason was in the house, Elizabeth had decided to take precautions in case of trouble. She pulled the gun she'd asked Milo to bring her out of the messenger bag around her body. Making sure the safety was off, she held it at her side and made her way to the back door of the house. Max told her there was a key hidden near an indent in the back step. After digging in the dirt a little with one hand, she found the matchbox with the key inside.

The door creaked a bit as it opened, causing Elizabeth to cringe in reaction. She slipped in and closed it carefully behind her. Since it was still mostly dark outside, it wasn't easy to see her way around. She made her way through the kitchen and came to the door leading into the living room. A small pool of light caught her attention near the front of the house.

Quietly making her way through the darkened area, she was halted by a familiar click behind her. It was the same click which took the safety off the gun in her hand. Which meant another gun with the safety off was now behind her.

Her heart raced with fear. She knew there was no way she was fast enough to raise her gun in time to defend herself. This wasn't the old west, and she wasn't quick on the draw. Her only hope was that whoever was behind her wouldn't shoot first and ask questions later.

"Put the gun down slowly and turn around."

Elizabeth felt the air rush out of her lungs at the voice she heard. The beautiful sound that she'd longed for. But this wasn't the way she'd pictured hearing it. It was gruff and sounded out of breath, not to mention it was on the other end of a gun that was pointed at her. To take some of the tension out of the situation she put one hand in the air and held the one with the gun aloft, her finger off the trigger.

"Jason?"

Jason shook his head to clear the fog out of it. Sweat was dripping down his face and he couldn't lift his left arm to wipe it away. The pain in his shoulder burned like fire, but he had to keep his concentration.

Somehow he managed to keep his other arm steady, his gun aimed and ready to take out the leather clad stranger who had their back to him. Luckily he'd heard the sound of a motorcycle outside as he lay on the couch trying to get his energy back.

It felt like it took forever to get from the lumber yard to here. He thought he might drop dead long before he made it, but he did make it. Once inside, he hadn't made it past the living room to see if he could find anything in the bathroom to dress the wound. He'd practically passed out on the couch from exhaustion.

He thought he might have been drifting off when he heard the sounds outside. There'd been no indication that he was followed, but he couldn't be sure. Once the intruder made it into the house, he dragged himself off the couch and waited in the corner for them to enter the living room.

Now he stood with them in his sights, only to start hallucinating. He could have sworn he heard his wife's voice come from across the room. But that was impossible. Elizabeth was safe at Sonny's house with the boys; far away from the hell he was living.

That's the way he wanted it. It's why he didn't go home after what went down with Zacarra. He couldn't bring that back with him. That psycho was determined to kill him, and Jason was sure that he wouldn't hesitate to go through his family to get to him. He heard it in the man's voice when he was screaming for revenge as the guards dragged him away.

But if he thought his enemy was already dead, he'd leave them alone. That's what Jason was counting on. He needed to lay low until he could contact Sonny without drawing attention.

He just had to hold himself together for a little while.

He felt his gun arm drop a bit and pulled it back into position. His mind couldn't wander and he couldn't lose focus. He had to take care of the problem in front of him.

"I said put the gun down." He gritted his teeth to tolerate the pain in his shoulder.

Elizabeth could hear how tired he was in the quickness of his breaths. She could almost feel that just standing was draining him.

For some reason he hadn't recognized her voice, so she put the gun down slowly to keep him from acting in reaction. When she stood she tried talking to him again.

"Jason. It's me, Elizabeth." She spoke more loudly and clearly to be heard.

Jason shook his head at the back turned to him. "No. Stop it." He squinted his eyes and tried to see through the dimness.

"I'm going to turn around right now, so you can see it's me. Okay?"

She turned slowly to face him and saw him finally. The shirt he'd left in was covered in blood on one side. There was a nasty wound in his shoulder that she knew had to hurt like hell. His face was sweaty, most likely from fever. Yet he looked fierce and ready to fight. His right arm was straight out in front of him, holding the gun steady on her.

"Oh God Jason," she said softly. She felt tears building in her eyes but blinked them back. "You have to look at me. Really look at me Jason. You're not seeing things. It's Elizabeth." Her hands stayed in the air, but she took a cautious step forward.

"Stop moving," he grunted.

"You know me Jason. Inside you know it's me, or you would've fired already." She continued to take slow steps forward until she was close enough to reach the gun. "You would never hurt me. We both know that. I'm not afraid of you. Remember?" She prayed his heart would control his instincts instead of his fever.

Jason watched as a small hand reached out and gently pulled his gun from his fingers. His brain couldn't fully understand why he was letting it happen, but something in his gut was telling him it was alright.

"You're okay now. I'm going to take care of you."

He could smell the familiar scent of roses. Of its own accord, his hand touched the soft strands of hair on the figure in front of him. They knew that hair, and his nose knew that scent. His hand traveled to the face that was seared into his heart; along the jaw and over the lips, until he could convince himself she was real.

"Elizabeth?"

A sob broke free as she heard her name on his lips. "Yes baby, it's me."

She put the gun down on a nearby table and came forward just as his legs trembled beneath him. She took his good arm and put it over her shoulder to balance him.

"I've got you. Just lean on me." They both stumbled a bit as she took on most of his weight.

He was so tired; too tired to argue, too tired to think about all the reasons she shouldn't be there. He just let his face fall into her hair and breathed her in.

"You're real."

"Yes, I'm real," she reassured him as she helped him to the couch.

Jason groaned as he fell to the cushions. Every inch of his body ached, and all he wanted to do was pull her to him and sleep for a few weeks with her in his arms.

Elizabeth quickly took off the messenger bag and leather jacket, tossing them to the floor. She hitched up the oversized jeans she wore and knelt on the floor in front of him. Her hand swept away the sweat from his brow, and she could feel the heat flushed beneath his skin.

"You're hot," she said; more to herself than him.

"Glad you think so," he replied groggily. His eyes were shut as he enjoyed the coolnes of her hands on his face.

She gave a half-hearted laugh at his attempt at humor, which jarred loose the tears she'd held back. He had to be more clear-headed if he could make a joke. That's what she told herself anyway.

She put careful fingers to his shoulder and flinched when he grunted in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She helped him lay down and framed his face with her hands. "You're going to be okay. I promise."

It was a promise Elizabeth was determined to keep. He had to get better, so she could yell at him for scaring the life out of her.

There was a flashlight on the ground; the pool of light she'd seen earlier. She picked it up and placed it on Jason's stomach to better see what she was doing. With a soft kiss to his lips, Nurse Morgan opened her messenger bag and got to work.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the fab reviews and continuing to read everyone!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for keeping the Liason love going!


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes --**

Sorry for the delay. Life and brain block are my only excuses. Lame, but all I've got. If this chapter totally sucks, I'll accept your scorn with dignity.

Medical references, please ignore. Pretend they make sense, I beg you.

I don't own GH or the characters (you may be glad after this), just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 46**

After placing the last piece of surgical tape on the dressing she'd applied, Elizabeth sat back on her heels and breathed a sigh of relief. Thankfully the bullet hadn't hit anything major. It was lodged in his scapula and she was able to extract it without causing more damage, but a centimeter in any direction around it would have been fatal. The area surrounding the site was a cross-section of arteries that would cause someone to bleed out immediately.

Just the thought of it made her shudder. As strange as it might seem, she figured Jason had to be the luckiest person alive. How many other people could continually get shot without any permanent, life threatening effects?

She closed her eyes and thanked whoever it was that seemed to watch out for him.

With death kept at bay for the time being, infection was her biggest concern about now. She looked at the tatters of the shirt she'd cut off him lying on the floor next to his other wet clothes.

So relieved was she to see that her husband was in fact still alive as she'd hoped, she missed that his clothes were damp. It could only mean that he had been in the river like Sonny said. The shoulders of his shirt weren't wet, except for the blood on the left one, which probably meant he hadn't been completely submerged.

She removed the plastic gloves she'd used, and tossed them on the coffee table. Her hand smoothed over his still warm forehead, causing him to shift though his eyes remained closed. She pulled the blanket she found further up on him, tucking the sides under to keep him warm.

Her open first aid kit sat on the coffee table, some of its contents strewn about in her rush to treat Jason. It wasn't your run of the mill first aid kit. Unfortunately she was all too familiar with the hazards of her husband's profession. The possibility of him coming home hurt was always in the back of her mind.

When they moved into the house, she'd created this miniature hospital in a box. Besides the usual ace bandages, Sesame Street band-aids for Cam's skinned knees, and rubbing alcohol were some things she'd found need of being in Jason's life. There were surgical grade utensils such as scissors and scalpels, antibiotics, forceps, a suture kit, and anything else she could remember wishing was available to her the last time she'd found him bleeding on the floor of a church. In her paranoia, she'd even bought a portable defibrillator which was locked in a cabinet in the master bath. If it hadn't been too heavy to bring with her, she would have added it to the list she'd given Milo.

He really came through for them by going along with her plan. He'd gone to her house and gotten the kit and some clothes, bringing them to her at Carly's house. Milo also gave her his precious motorcycle that he bragged about to the other guards and ended up half naked in Carly's living room. She definitely owed him big time for all his help.

The plan had been abruptly thrown together out of necessity, and Elizabeth was relieved it worked out as well as it did. But without Max, Milo, and Carly it wouldn't have.

It still threw her for a loop that she and Carly had managed to work together and not kill each other, but she supposed that was the effect Jason had on those around him. His loyalty and selflessness seemed to bring about the same qualities in people. Many unexpected allies would do anything simply because Jason needed them.

Elizabeth remembered helping Jason sneak Sam out of the hospital when she was being railroaded by Ric. And Epiphany, who had to be the toughest sell she'd ever met, agreed to act as a hostage to help them get away.

Although, if she'd known the nightmare Sam would prove to be down the road, Elizabeth would've let Ric do his worst.

Looking down at her husband again, she pushed Sam out of her mind. Nothing mattered but getting him better and back at home.

She brushed a kiss on his forehead and stood up. Clearing the bloodied gauze pads and gloves from the table, she wadded them together with the remains of his shirt and placed them in a plastic bag from the kitchen. She decided to look around the place and see what supplies could be found.

Max was right about the state of the safe house. It wasn't fully prepared for a long term stay, but sufficient enough for their needs at the moment. There was no electricity from what she could tell. None of the lights worked when she flipped the switches and the refrigerator wasn't cold. Fortunately there were dry goods, canned food, and bottled water in the pantry. She found some LED lanterns there as well and brought them along with two bottles of water out to the living room.

There was one bedroom and bathroom in the house, but both well appointed. The furniture looked antique but well cared for. The mattress seemed new and was bare of linens. She continued into the bathroom and was impressed by the gray marble tiles and gold fittings. A large shower was at the back of the room with frosted glass doors and a sophisticated looking spray system. It was huge and could easily fit more than one person at a time.

She saw a linen closet off to the side and opened it. Two unopened sheet sets and some towels and wash cloths with the tags still attached sat on the shelves. She grabbed on of the sheet sets and a wash cloth.

Stopping at the sink, she sent up a small prayer before turning the knob. A whoosh of breath left her when water came flowing from the faucet. She quickly ripped the tags off the wash cloth and held it under the cold water. If she needed any hot water, she could always heat some on the gas stove she'd seen in the kitchen. But cold water suited her purpose for now. She turned off the faucet and rung out the cloth before going back into the bedroom. The sheet set was dropped on the bed as she passed through to the living room.

Elizabeth knelt next to Jason again and laid the cool cloth on his head. She saw his facial features relax somewhat at the feeling. When he seemed more at ease, she went back to the bedroom and made the bed with the new sheets. It would be more comfortable for him there, but at the moment she was reluctant to move him; though the short couch was probably not helping his tall frame.

As she shook out the top sheet, her mind drifted back to the couch in her old studio. Jason had numerous options of places to stay and recuperate after she'd found him in the snow. He could have gone to a safe house or a hotel, stayed with Sonny, or even Bobbie when she offered, but he'd chosen her and her lumpy old couch in her cramped little studio.

It was a scary time for her, as far as being concerned for his health, but it also turned out to be the best time of her life. They'd really gotten to know one another then. Of course they were already friends, since he'd helped her out at Jake's and taken her for rides and listened to her pain over losing Lucky. But it was when they were in such close quarters that they truly got to know each other for the first time.

They weren't the man who'd given up the child he loved and the girl who'd tragically lost her first love; they were just Jason and Elizabeth. Every discussion hadn't centered on sadness. He talked about the places he liked to read about in those travel books he always asked for and she told him about her love of art and how she felt when she painted. She made him laugh and he made her smile.

It was also when she started to see him as more than Emily's brother who took her on rides every once in a while.

Taking care of Jason forced Elizabeth to grow up. She began to see herself as a woman; independent and confident. Her eyes were opened to how big the world really was and made her start thinking about what she wanted out of life.

He literally changed her world, and she'd never been the same.

Knowing him was a never ending series of dips and peaks. She'd hated him and loved him, feared for him and been strong for him, wanted him and tried desperately not to. He'd always been that chance that was too big for her to take; until she was pushed to take it.

Getting pregnant with Jake was unexpected, but a blessing in more ways than one. Elizabeth knew that she'd hidden from her feelings for Jason for a long time. Having his child made her take the leap she already wanted to take. They got married for the baby's sake, yet it turned out better than she imagined. He felt the same way she did. He'd had that same yearning for something he thought was impossible.

Now here they were, in the place they'd wanted to be; a family. And again she was nursing him back to health. It was a beautifully awful déjà vu that made her see the big picture. What if he'd died? What if he'd died with them never having the chance to love each other? That would have been even more tragic.

So much time had been wasted trying to be safe and make the safe choice. In truth, the only choice was for them to be together. It was what was best, what was safest, what was meant to be.

She was humble enough to admit that it took her a long time to see it; to be brave enough to try. She just had to convince him of it.

Once again her strong, capable, stubborn husband had tried to handle everything on his own. He was willing to die if it meant keeping danger from those he loved.

As much as she loved him, Jason had one glaring flaw. The man could not ask for help. It made her want to throttle him sometimes. He thought he had everything under control at all times. It was what kept him from getting help after he'd been shot all those years ago. If she hadn't found him and forced her help on him, he would have died. It was happening all over again. He was hurt and tried to handle it alone.

When would he see that he wasn't alone? A marriage is a partnership. You help one another and hold the other up when they're not strong enough to do it.

_He married a nurse for crying out loud. If ever there was a time to take advantage of it …_

She shook the thoughts out of her head. The bed was long since made and she was now sitting in an arm chair looking at him. Every steady rise and fall of his chest was a relief.

_He's alive._

It was all she needed for now. When he was better and stronger, she'd deal with the rest.

* * *

Sam sat in her cell, knees up against her chest, staring at the wall. It was all there was to occupy her time anymore.

No, that wasn't true. She had time to think. Time to think about all the ways that her life went wrong. Time to wonder if her husband would find a way to get to her. Time to hate Elizabeth and dream up ways of making her suffer.

She closed her eyes and tried like she'd been since their visit to forget the way Jason looked at her. It was a pain she couldn't bear to think that he would never love her again.

She'd had so many dreams for a life with him, and now Elizabeth would have it all. The baby she longed for, the family she always wanted, the man of her dreams; all Elizabeth's.

It just wasn't fair. Elizabeth had her family with Lucky. Why did she get to steal the one Sam fought so hard for?

Her frustration moved her from the bed to the table along the wall. Five steps away. That's all the space she had to breathe in. It was like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. At least living with Anthony she had servants and money; even if she wasn't happy. What she wouldn't give to go back to that.

She tugged at the hideous orange jumpsuit that was her everyday attire. It was as comfortable as a burlap sack. The food was disgusting and the inmates … well, she kept to herself as much as possible. Luckily she was in solitary most of the time for her safety, and the hour she got in the yard for exercise was supervised.

Who knew what would happen once she testified against Anthony. Her lawyer was still trying to work out the details of her deal.

A letter sat open on the table from her mother. She'd been sure the woman she once hated would turn her back on her now that she was in jail, but Alexis surprised her. She wrote that though what she did was wrong and appalling, she was still her daughter, and she wouldn't just abandon her after everything they'd gone through to make peace. Of course she'd been judgmental and sanctimonious about it; she was Alexis after all. But it was more support than Sam expected.

There was a picture inside that Kristina and Molly had drawn together for her. It was of the four of them outside by the lake near their house.

Yet another thing taken from her because Elizabeth couldn't keep her legs closed. Finally there were people who cared whether she lived or died, her mother and little sisters, and she was away from them because of Elizabeth.

"UGHHHHH!!" She growled her anger and tossed herself back on the lumpy cot, her head turned into the pillow.

There had to be a way to get out of this mess. This couldn't be her life. She'd struggled since she was a kid and survived all kinds of things. She was resourceful. Just sitting here and taking what was dished out to her wasn't her style.

"Think Sam … think," she whispered to herself.

The sound of footsteps made their way to her as she lay curled in a ball on the cot. It was accompanied by the sound of jingling keys, which meant a guard. The keys rattled as they were slipped into the lock and the door opened.

Usually the guards made you stand when they entered the room; so they could be sure you didn't attack or have a weapon. When she wasn't ordered to, she knew who was behind her.

"Hey. I heard you from down the hall. You okay?"

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled in response.

Derek was one of the guards at the prison. She hadn't meant to strike up a rapport with him, it just happened accidentally. He'd seen her the first day and known she was way out of her element. He took her under his wing and showed her the ropes; who to avoid, how to act with the other guards.

He couldn't be much older than her and she was sure he had a crush on her. It was apparent in the way he'd handle her. The others were rough and wanted to show you who's boss. He was gentle and sweet, never putting the cuffs on too tight so he wouldn't hurt her. She wasn't interested in him the way he was her, but in the current situation, she couldn't be too choosy when it came to allies. So it didn't hurt that she batted her eyes at him when he looked at her and came off as more demure than she was.

He seemed pretty naïve for someone who worked in the prison system, and if she could use that to her advantage …

She felt a hand on her back, but kept her face turned to the wall.

"You can talk to me you know? I want to help you if I can."

Sam grinned into her pillow. "I know", she replied softly, with a slight hitch in her voice for effect. "I just … I just miss my Mom and my sisters. I got a letter from them today."

"It must be hard to be away from them."

"Yeah," she whispered.

His hand began to stroke her hair as he sat on the edge of the mattress.

"I hate the thought of my little sisters reading about me one day and thinking I'm a bad person. It took me so long to find my family, and now they'll … they'll hate me for getting mixed up with the wrong man."

She followed up her little story with a loud sob. Derek had been treated to the Sam McCall version of events that landed her in lock-up. In her version Anthony was a mean and abusive husband who'd married her and threatened her family if she didn't help him get revenge on his enemy; her ex, Jason Morgan. Now she was taking the fall for his plan.

Derek fell for it hook, line, and sinker; which had helped her to stay as comfortable as possible in the hell hole she resided in. It wasn't much; some extra magazines, she got the shower to herself once a day instead of getting felt up by some lonely inmate, and once in a while he'd sneak her some actual food. It was better than nothing.

"They won't hate you Sam," he tried to reassure her. "Family has a way of understanding things. You'll get to tell them the truth one day about what you went through to protect them and they'll thank you."

Sam rolled her eyes at how gullible he was. She tried to keep herself from laughing, but her shoulders shook with it. To her good fortune, he misinterpreted the reason for it.

"Please don't cry." He rubbed her back again and turned more toward her. "I know you're a good person. I've seen how sweet and gentle you are." He sighed and dropped his hand. "I just wish there was a way I could help you."

Sam's eyes widened. Why didn't she think of that? She had a sweet, dumb, sucker on the hook, who had access to the keys to this prison, and hadn't thought to really use him to her best purpose. She cringed to think she was losing her edge by wallowing in self pity.

It hurt like hell that she couldn't have Jason, but she could have the next best thing.

She squinted her eyes harshly and pinched herself to make the needed tears come. When she got up and turned to face Derek, they were flowing freely. She made her lower lip quiver and looked up at him beneath her wet lashes. The look of sympathy on his face gave her all the encouragement she needed.

"You've been so good to me. When I probably don't deserve it," she sniffled.

"Of course you deserve kindness. Don't ever think otherwise."

He raised a hand to softly caress her cheek. Sam leaned into his hand and sighed, a small smile touching her face.

"I don't know what I would have done in here without you. You're all that's kept me sane." She ran a hand up his arm to his face. "I wanted to die when I ended up in here all alone, but you kept me going."

She picked up his other hand and brought it to her face, kissing the palm. When she heard the hitch in his breath, she ran the hand down her neck in the gap of her jumpsuit to just above her breast. The look in his eye told her it was time to go in for the kill.

"You are such a good man. I never thought someone like you would care for me."

"I … I do Sam. I do"

"I just want to forget where I am for a little while." She closed her eyes and dipped her head shyly before meeting his again. "Please Derek … make me forget."

Coming forward, Sam kissed him softly on the mouth. She heard him sigh into the kiss and smiled when he moved his lips down the column of her throat. She began to undo her jumpsuit and pulled him gently onto the cot with her.

He was putty in her hands. As he hesitantly touched her, she grinned in her head.

_Watch out Elizabeth … Here I come._

* * *

Elizabeth woke abruptly when she heard a sound. The room was brighter then it had been earlier; the sun having been up for a while. She'd drifted to sleep eventually, since she hadn't slept while Jason was gone.

She blinked to adjust her eyes and looked up to find Jason's blue eyes staring at her from the couch. Such an intense stare that she wondered if he was alright. She got up and went to him, kneeling at his side. She felt his forehead and raked a hand through his damp hair.

"You're not as hot as before. The antibiotics must be working."

Jason continued to glare up at her. It was unnerving but she chalked it up to confusion. His next statement proved her right.

"I thought I dreamt you."

She smiled at him and ran a hand down his cheek. "It's no dream. I'm really here."

He took her hand and pulled it from his face, wincing when the movement caused a twinge in his other shoulder. He held it firmly before letting go.

"I wish it was a dream. What are you doing here?"

**To be continued …**

Thanks for reviewing and continuing to read everyone, even when I'm flaky!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for putting up with me too. **;o)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes --**

Medical … ignore.

There is a touch of classic Liason within for the historically inclined. Just so we remember what those two crazy kids are supposed to be like. Seek and find my little darlings!

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 47**

"What am I doing here?"

Elizabeth looked at her husband lying on the couch with her mouth agape. Of all the things she thought might come out of his mouth that had to be the last. Maybe _'I'm glad to see you'_ or _'Thanks for saving my life again'_ would have been nice; but _'What are you doing here?'_ not so much. Of course it was his tone that irritated her more than the question itself; that accusatory, scolding, condescending tone.

She took a breath to calm herself before she said something harsh, taking into account the fact that he was in pain. "I was worried about you. Obviously, I had a right to be." She gestured toward his bandaged shoulder.

Jason looked at the slightly throbbing site. What was an open and bleeding mess was now professionally cleaned and wrapped. He moved to touch it unconsciously and grunted at the ache it caused.

Elizabeth winced once again at his discomfort, her annoyance temporarily abated. "Try not to move too much." She went to the coffee table and pulled an instant ice pack from her first aid kit.

He lay back down and stayed still, breathing through the pain. "How did you even know where to find me?"

She looked at him sheepishly and bit her lip. He would put it together eventually, but she didn't want to be the one to rat out her source of information. When his eyes narrowed in recognition she knew he'd figured it out.

"I'm gonna kill Max," he said through gritted teeth.

"No your not," she replied, upset on Max's behalf. "You're going to get better, go home, and thank him for having the common sense, which you apparently lack, to know that you needed my help."

"I have plenty of common sense. The common sense that tells me there's a lunatic who wants me dead and wouldn't think twice about using you or the kids to get the job done. I didn't want you involved for a reason."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "So you figured you'd do me a big favor and come bleed to death out here by yourself? Exactly how was that supposed to do me or the boys any good?"

Elizabeth squeezed the package she held in her hand, with more force than she probably needed to in her frustration, and shook it to activate the liquid contents of the compress. When it began to feel cold in her hand she went over and dropped it on Jason's shoulder. She wasn't sorry when he grunted again in pain, and loomed over him with her hands on her hips.

He looked up at her with a grimace before closing his eyes and moving the compress to a better position. "I had it under control," he said in exasperation.

"Oh really? Yeah, I saw how in control you were. So in control that you were delirious with fever … so in control that you held a gun on me."

His eyes opened suddenly and snapped to her. The shock and remorse she saw in them told her he hadn't remembered that part.

"I … I held a gun on you?" his voice was soft and shaky with disbelief. He looked at the offending weapon that still sat on the table.

Elizabeth saw where he was looking and slowly lowered herself to the floor next to him, blocking his view of the gun. She regretted blurting it out like that, knowing how easily Jason took things to heart when it came to protecting the people he loved; how easily he blamed himself when things went wrong.

"Jesus Elizabeth, I could have …"

"No you couldn't have," she said, interrupting his thought. She took his face in her hands and brought his gaze to hers. "I knew then, like I know now, that you would never hurt me; I don't care how confused you were."

He closed his eyes, unable to look at her. Of course she would try and downplay what he'd done; that's who she was. But the thought that he could have … the idea wouldn't even form completely in his mind. He'd always considered the danger for Elizabeth being in his life, but never in his worst imaginings had he ever anticipated the danger coming from him. If he'd hurt her, he would never be able to live with it. It would destroy whatever soul he had left after the things he'd done over the years for the organization.

"Stop, I know what you're thinking." She grasped his face more firmly to bring him out of his thoughts. "Jason, look at me."

A breath of surprise escaped her when he did open his eyes. She saw the doubts that had been so much a part of them being separated all these years. Mostly she saw the fear; fear of what he was capable of.

"Please don't do this again. We've both almost died more than once since we got married, and not always because of your business. You see it as a reason to push me away, but I see it as a reason for us to hold onto each other as tight as we can. It took so long for us to get here." She put her fingers over her mouth to remain composed as she felt herself tearing up. "I've learned that there's no such thing as safe. Life is full of things that can hurt you … all we can do is love each other for whatever time we have."

Jason felt his heart constrict as tears rolled down her cheeks. He reached up and brushed them away with the backs of his fingers. There were a lot of things he could handle, but her tears were enough to break him.

"Don't cry. I promised that I wouldn't push you away again, didn't I?" She nodded prompting him to continue. "I would never break a promise to you. I'm not going to try to make decisions for you anymore. If you're crazy enough to still want me after everything being in my life has put you through … then I'm just selfish enough to let you and be grateful for it. I happen to have enough common sense to know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

A small upturn of her lips made the tightness in his chest release a bit. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and adored her with his eyes. His mind kept interrupting with a reminder of what almost happened; that she'd been on the other side of his gun. He sobered at the thought.

"I never want to be the reason you hurt."

Elizabeth sighed and held his hand within hers. "Don't you get it? You're the reason I don't. You always have been."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, then held it to his heart. "I guess that's only fair … You seem to have this habit of saving me."

She smiled and leaned her head lightly on his chest; their faces inches apart and fingers intertwined between them.

"You saved me last time, so it was my turn again."

He gave a shadow of a grin. "I don't just mean my life."

"Neither did I."

She didn't know how long they stayed that way; eyes locked, conversing in that secret way only they shared. His eyes grew heavy and closed when he could no longer fight off the exhaustion that still dragged at him. She watched him as he slept, listening contentedly to the steady beat of his heart, until sleep claimed her as well.

* * *

"**I don't want excuses damn it! Find him now!**"

Carly came downstairs just in time to see Sonny slam the phone into its cradle. She'd just checked on Jake who was now taking his nap, and Cam who was playing in Morgan's room with a race car set. Sonny's voice carried up the stairs and she came down to get him to take it down a notch before the little boy heard something he shouldn't.

"Problem?" she asked leaning on the desk he sat behind.

Sonny stared at her a second before getting up from his chair. He was frustrated, angry, and sick with guilt that not only was his friend dead because of him, but he couldn't even manage to find the man's body or keep his wife safe.

There was nothing coming in from the guards he sent out to look for Elizabeth, and no sign of Jason's body in the river. The waiting was starting to make him crawl out of his skin. It also gave him time to think. He had time to think about the reason all this was happening. Only one name came to mind.

Zacarra.

The man came into town trying to stake a claim to all Sonny had worked to build. To add insult to injury, he had Sam in tow who ended up terrorizing Elizabeth. Now Jason was gone because the lunatic blamed him for Sam's actions.

It was too much to let pass. Sonny wasn't one to sit idle when he could make a move. He'd waited too long, been too cautious in his dealings with the man. He needed to make sure someone paid for the damage done.

Carly watched him pace up and down the room. She could almost hear his mind clicking from thought to thought. One thing she knew about him was that he didn't do powerless well. He had to have some semblance of control at all times. That knowledge made her nervous.

"Sonny, what are you going to do?"

"What needs to be done."

The look on his face gave her a chill. "What does that mean?"

"That means … no one comes into **my **territory, murders my best friend and gets away with it."

"No Sonny. You can't!" She had sensed what might be going through his head, but hoped for once he would think before he did something crazy. "If you retaliate against Zacarra you're going to start a mob war! That's the last thing we need right now! Jason's missing. Elizabeth's who knows where looking for him …"

"Stay out of it Carly! I know what I'm doing. You need to let me handle it."

"I'm not going to stay out of it! This is my business too. If you start something with Zacarra, you're going to put our kids at risk … and Jason's. You can't handle something like this without him."

"Jason's not on vacation Carly! He's gone! He's not coming …"

"Would you shut up?!" She came and got in his face, despite the anger she could feel rolling off him. "I don't care if you don't believe me when I tell you he's not, but there's a little boy upstairs who doesn't need to hear about what's going on by accident from loud voices. The only one who should tell him anything is his mother, and she'll decide when and what that'll be."

He backed off from her and swiped a hand down his face. "I want him to be fine too Carly. He's not. Sitting around here living on wishful thinking isn't going to get anything done." His hands went to his hips to ground him as he felt his breathing calm from their argument. "And something needs to be done."

She tried to think of something to talk him down from what he was about to instigate in the name of _justice_. Carly wracked her brain for the right words. This was Jason's thing, not hers. She made trouble and acted without thinking; she didn't keep someone else from doing it. Jason was the voice of reason; he was the peacemaker, and the calmer.

She really wished he was there.

"Hi you guys." Leticia stopped in her tracks as soon as she opened the door to the living room; the serious looks on the two faces giving her pause. "Is this a bad time?"

"No Leticia, come on in." Carly was relieved to have a distraction from trying to deal with Sonny's hard-headedness. "Hey baby!" She sat on the arm of the couch as her youngest son ran to give her a hug.

"Did Michael get off to school okay?"

"Yeah," Leticia said cautiously. "Um, he finished his science homework at the breakfast table, but I managed to get him to eat one of those frozen breakfast sandwiches you keep in the freezer before he left."

"Good," Carly responded. She felt Morgan pull out of her arms and watched him go over to Sonny.

"Hi Dad."

Sonny wrapped an arm around Morgan and sat down on the couch. "Hey pal."

Carly could see the sadness in Sonny's face as he held their son. She didn't want him to pick up that something was wrong.

"Morgan, guess who's upstairs in your room waiting to play with you?"

"Who?" the little boy asked excitedly.

"Cameron. Why don't you go up and show him the new cars Grandma Bobbie got you?"

"Okay." Morgan headed for the stairs, excited to have someone to race with on his track.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Leticia went to follow her young charge to his room. She had a feeling they'd interrupted a serious conversation between her employers.

"Thanks Leticia." Carly watched her go up behind Morgan and heard the door close, indicating Leticia understood they wouldn't want to be heard. "Sonny, you need to think long and hard about what you'll be starting. It will affect all of us."

"I have to do this." He looked at her with conviction in what he'd decided. "I can't let this stand. First Mike, now Jason …" He shook his head, hating he let things get this far. "Zacarra has to **know **… no one messes with my family … and lives."

When his head came up to look at her, she knew he'd dug his heels in and wouldn't be moved. She ground her teeth at her lousy luck. Of all the men she could have children with, she had to pick the one more stubborn than she was.

She turned when someone came down the stairs, afraid one of the boys had heard something. A roll of her eyes expressed her feeling at seeing Skye instead. That was all she needed, to deal with Sonny's flavor of the month on top of everything else.

Skye took in the scene before her. Sonny looked tense, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders; Carly just looked put out, which was pretty normal for her. She knew things were difficult for both of them, not knowing what happened to Jason. She was also concerned about Elizabeth, but hoped that her search for her husband was successful.

Sonny seemed like a man lost. He was blaming himself for everything that happened and not doing well with being unable to fix it.

Carly saw the way Skye was looking at Sonny. Some of her annoyance turned to relief. He was always looking for ways to keep his latest girlfriend happy; maybe she could get him to listen.

She walked over to the other woman on her way upstairs. "Maybe you can get through to him. Make him think … before he gets us all killed." She continued up, leaving Skye to get details on her own.

Skye walked around to sit next to him on the sofa. His head was in his hands, and he seemed on the razor's edge; of what she wasn't sure. Her hand ran over the back of his neck. The muscles beneath were taught with stress.

She said the only thing she felt could help him. "Talk to me."

* * *

Jason awoke again to the sound of clanking. He opened his eyes and looked around. Another clank drew his attention in the direction of the kitchen.

His shoulder ached just from turning his head, but he pushed the pain away. He needed to be back on his feet as soon as possible. He couldn't afford to be incapacitated now. Elizabeth was with him. Her safety was the most important thing. He had to come up with a way to remove Zacarra as a threat and get her home to the boys.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw her come in from the kitchen. She smiled when she noticed he was awake; the smile that he lived for. Just the sight of her made his world brighter, made him stronger and ready for anything.

"Hi there. I was hoping I didn't wake you with the noise."

"What were you doing in there?" he asked as she came closer.

"You'll see."

Elizabeth came over to him and felt his forehead. A quick check with the digital thermometer confirmed what she was thinking.

"You're fever is going down. That's a good sign."

"So I should be up and around soon then, right?"

Elizabeth hitched up her pants and sat on the coffee table. "Slow down there. You're going to heal properly before you go taking on the world. I'm going to make sure of it."

"Is that so?" He smirked at the serious look on her face.

"Yes that's so."

Jason's nose twitched, causing him to sniff in curiosity. "What's that smell?"

"Oh no." Elizabeth's eyes widened just before she hurried off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she returned holding a bowl and a bottle of water. She almost laughed at the look on Jason's face when he saw her. It was a combination of suspicion and nervousness.

"What's that?"

One chuckle escaped despite her efforts to stop it. "You know what it is." She sat the water on the table and bent over so he could get a look in the bowl.

His face scrunched in displeasure. "Ugh. Soup."

"You have to eat something to keep your strength up."

"But soup?"

She laughed again and put the bowl on the table. "Quit complaining. You know you like my soup."

"I never said I liked it … You're just the only one who could get me to eat it." He removed the room temperature gel pack from his shoulder and tossed it on the floor before trying to pull himself into a sitting position.

Elizabeth started to help him, and then thought better of it. She knew he'd want to do it himself and not be treated like an invalid. He was cooperating so far, so she wouldn't push it too much by fussing.

"Well, I haven't lost my touch. I can still get you to eat it."

Once he was more comfortable, he quirked an eyebrow at her. "You think so?"

"I know so." Elizabeth crossed her arms; confident in her powers of persuasion.

"Okay." He spread his hands in a challenge. "Do your worst."

"Alright … you asked for it." Elizabeth cleared her throat and hummed for a second.

"_Oh, cooome, all ye faaithful, _

_Joyful and triuuumphant! _

_Oh, come ye, oh, coome ye to Beethleheeem; _

_Cooome and behoold him …_"

"I give; I give … God make it stop!" Jason put a hand to his head as if in agony.

Elizabeth stopped singing and put her hands on her hips with a pout. "It wasn't **that **bad!"

"What was that?" He cupped a hand to his ear. "Oh, I think I'm deaf."

"Jason!"

He grabbed her hand, catching her unawares, and pulled her onto the couch next to him. The pain it caused his shoulder was worth it when she laughed at him. He pulled her legs over his blanket covered ones and she snuggled up to his side, resting her head on his other shoulder.

"Your voice is beautiful," he said with a kiss to her hair. "I could listen to it everyday for the rest of my life."

"Liar."

He felt her shake as she chuckled again. "Well, I'll at least eat your soup."

"Everyday for the rest of your life?"

She shook again when he groaned at the thought.

They were silent for a few minutes, his hand stroking the back of hers. He tried to enjoy the peaceful moment with her; the trouble that awaited him at home never far from his mind.

There was also a lot to talk about. He needed to know how she got there, why she was alone, and how their boys were. He had to come up with a way to get them back home without attracting attention.

But all that could wait. Right now he just wanted her near; safe and sound. To pretend that things were fine because they were together.

He'd do that … as soon as he asked her something that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?"

She kept her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her denim clad leg.

"Why are you wearing men's jeans? And whose are they?"

**To be continued …**

Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone! I am awed by and grateful for your continued interest.

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board pals for their support!


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes --**

For putting up with my inconsistency lately, I humbly thank you all. And now on with the show!

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 48**

"Come on, it's good for you."

Jason reluctantly opened his mouth for the spoonful of soup Elizabeth was trying to feed him. He knew she was stalling to keep from answering his questions, but she couldn't get away with it forever. Eventually the bowl would be empty and she'd have to face him.

Elizabeth was a little disturbed when he sat quietly and ate every bit of the soup she made without a fuss. He just sat and stared at her like a cat that was biding his time until the canary could be caught off guard.

She wasn't sorry for the things she'd done to get to him. It was obvious she'd been right about his needing her. And she wasn't overly concerned about his being upset with her. It was her accomplices she was trying to protect. Carly could handle herself, but Max and Milo worked for Jason and Sonny and could be in a lot of trouble. She knew she couldn't lie to Jason, there was too much of that which caused them problems in the past. But she wanted to find a way to make it sound a little less sneaky, if that was possible.

A huge sigh left her as she fed him the last of the soup. She tried in vain to scrape one more spoonful from the bottom of the bowl when Jason put a hand over hers.

"It's gone Elizabeth," he smiled at her attempt. "Now start talking." He could see the apprehension in her eyes and wanted to put her at ease. "I know I was a jerk before, but I won't get mad if that's what you're worried about. I just want to know what happened."

With a quick nibble on her bottom lip, Elizabeth placed the bowl back on the coffee table and sat facing him on the couch; an arm draped over the back.

"I'll talk … if you promise that what I say can't be used against me or anyone else later on. Otherwise, I'm keeping my mouth shut until I can talk to a lawyer. I know my rights."

Jason dipped his head and tried to keep from laughing at the serious look on her face. He now had an idea of why the PCPD was so frustrated by him if this was what they always faced when he was brought into the station.

It was clear that she really meant it. She would never want to get someone else in trouble; it was part of her caring nature. He knew that meant she had a lot of help and he probably wouldn't like it.

He returned her serious expression with one of his own. "Fine. You drive a hard bargain Morgan, but you've got a deal."

She gave him a small smile and took a deep breath before speaking.

"First of all, you should know that it was all my idea. I had help, but I'm the one who asked for it." When he nodded his understanding she went on. "It started when Sonny came back without you. I was so scared Jason. Sonny said you were dead, but I just didn't want to hear it. I couldn't imagine being without you after everything we went through to be together."

His mouth tensed at the fear in her voice. He knew just what she felt. When he'd seen her on that basement floor, it felt like his heart was being ripped out. He hated that she'd gone through anything similar.

She placed her hand over his when he reached out to hold hers. "I couldn't be convinced that you weren't alive somewhere, and Sonny was in too much pain to hear me … so I went to Max." She looked up from under her lashes at him, gauging how he was taking it. "I told him you said I could come to him if I ever needed help."

Jason shook his head slightly and found himself feeling sorry for the man. He hadn't stood a chance if Elizabeth looked at him the way she was right now. Her big blue eyes were full of worry and he felt all the frustration of how she came to be there melting away.

"I asked him where you might go if you were in trouble and didn't want to be found. After some serious thought …" she put in to convey Max's reluctance to go against orders, "he told me about this place. He offered to bring me too, after I made it clear I was coming to look for you, but I convinced him it would be more dangerous for you and me if anyone noticed it was me with a bodyguard."

Reluctantly, Jason could see the logic in her thinking.

"So I thought of a way to get out of the house without any suspicion. That's when I called Carly." She almost laughed at the expression on his face when she brought up his friend's name. "I asked her to come over and stay with the boys while I snuck out of the house in her clothes."

Jason sat in complete shock at what he was hearing. "And she agreed to this without blackmail?"

Elizabeth chuckled at his question. "I'm here aren't I?"

"I'm just having a hard time wrapping my mind around this. You … and Carly … worked together … and no one got hurt?"

"She was actually more understanding than I expected. Of course she wasn't happy about not being more active in finding you …"

"That sounds more like the Carly I know."

"But after I explained that I would be of more use if you were hurt since I'm a nurse, she saw my point."

Jason shook his head, not sure that he wasn't still a little feverish. Carly listening to reason about anything wasn't something he was familiar with. He decided it was one of those unexplained phenomena, like flying saucers or crop circles, and it was a waste to try and make sense of it.

"How did you get here?"

"Well, that was a little trickier. I had Milo's help for the second part of the plan. I asked him to go to our house to get my first aid kit and some clothes and bring them to me at Carly's. I thought that a car or the SUV would be too conspicuous and easy to follow, so I asked him to use his motorcycle." She took a breath and braced herself, knowing she was coming to the answer of his original question about her clothes. "When he got to the house … weexchangedclothesandIrodethebikehere."

Jason looked at her strangely after the fast jumble of words left her mouth. "What?"

"I said …" she looked upward so she wouldn't have to see his reaction, "we exchanged clothes and I rode the bike here."

His eyes widened as he looked at her. He didn't know what to react to first; the fact that she rode a motorcycle by herself or the part about exchanging clothes with Milo.

"Don't you know it was dangerous for you to ride all the way out here by yourself? What if you'd been in an accident?"

Elizabeth sighed, releasing some of her tension; at least he'd skipped over the clothes. "I made it in one piece. Milo's bike is smaller than yours and easier for me to balance. And I remembered everything you taught me during our lessons."

"I only let you steer while I was behind you. You never drove by yourself."

"I managed. Actually, I think I did pretty well. If I hadn't been so scared for you, I might have had fun. You know, I think I might get one just like …"

"No. No way."

She smiled to herself for distracting him with a different subject. Usually she'd be affronted at his telling her what to do, but if it kept his mind off everything else, she'd deal with it.

"I wore a helmet and I didn't go above the speed limit … much."

"Elizabeth …"

"Jason, you worry too much. You're the one who got shot, I'm just fine. We can argue about me getting my own motorcycle later. You should rest."

"Okay, we'll argue about how you're **not **getting a motorcycle later." He watched as she relaxed a bit. "Right now we can talk about you changing clothes with Milo." He tried not to smile as she groaned over her failed attempt at distraction. "How exactly did that happen again?"

"It was no big deal."

Elizabeth bit her lip and averted her eyes before looking covertly back at him. Surprisingly, there was a bit of a smirk on his face. She was irritated that he seemed to enjoy her discomfort and thought she'd have some fun at his expense.

"I mean … it's not like I was **totally **naked in front of him. Just … half naked." She managed to keep a straight face as his jaw tensed, and leaned against her hand with her elbow propped on the back of the couch. "He must work out a lot. You know, it's hard to tell until you see someone in their underwear."

Jason scratched his chin in an anxious gesture. "Alright. Max is safe and Milo is dead."

She laughed at the gloomy look on his face. "Don't be so crabby. I didn't really give them a choice but to cooperate, and they happen to care about you too. That's the only thing that would ever get Carly to help **me**."

Seeing he still seemed upset, she tried to smooth things over. "We're both safe and here together. Can't that be the important thing?"

She was relieved when the tension seeped out of his body as she stroked his arm. There were still plenty of other things for them to worry about when they got home.

"We should call and let everyone know you're okay."

Jason had considered that before he made it to the safe house, but his concern for the threat Zacarra posed had won out. He now wondered if his feverish state had affected his decision making.

"I lost my phone in the river, and the ones here aren't connected."

"That's okay." Elizabeth reached into her pocket and retrieved the cell phone there. "Max gave me this one."

He was glad the guard had thought to give her a secure phone in case she ran into trouble. The idea still made him shudder, and he would definitely be talking to the two brothers when he got back. As grateful as he was to be alive and to have Elizabeth with him, things could just have easily gone wrong. He had to make sure she was protected no matter what.

He took the phone and dialed Max's number.

"Hey, it's me. You alone?"

Max looked around just to make sure no one could hear. "Yeah, I'm clear. You okay? Everyone's been going nuts around here." He hesitated a second before asking the next question. "Are **you **alone?"

"Yes, Elizabeth's with me if that's what you're asking. And we're going to talk about that when I get back."

Elizabeth nudged his good arm in warning. She wouldn't have Max thinking he was in trouble for helping her.

Jason looked at her and huffed out a breath. "We're both fine Max. What's happening there?"

"The boss is not doing great. He's mad at himself for what happened to you, and on the verge of going to war with Zacarra."

"What?!"

Elizabeth became concerned at Jason's outburst.

"Mrs. C tried to talk him out of it, there was a bunch of yelling, but I don't know if she got anywhere. You know how the boss gets when he sets his mind to something."

"Damn it! If he starts something with Zacarra it'll make everything worse; if that's even possible. You've got to tell him I'm alright Max, and that if he's doing this on my behalf … don't. Elizabeth and I will try to get back as soon as possible. Do the best you can to keep him from doing anything until I get there."

"I'll try Jason, but I doubt he'd listen to me. You should talk to him yourself. You're the only one who can get through to him when he's like this."

Jason ran a hand through his hair, knowing the guard was right. Sonny was like Carly in that sense. Once an idea got in their heads, it stuck.

"Tell him we're on our way back now."

Elizabeth was amazed at what she was hearing. She didn't know what was going on at home, but her first concern was Jason's health. She took the phone out of his hand, much to his surprise, and spoke to Max.

"Max, it's Elizabeth. Jason is not fine. When I found him he was shot and suffering from a high fever. He's barely getting his strength back right now, and I don't want to risk him going anywhere yet. He's still at high risk for infection. He needs at least a couple more days to be even halfway ready to work. I don't know what's going on there, but Sonny will have to handle it on his own until then." A chilling thought occurred to her then. "Are our boys in any danger?"

Jason tensed when he heard her question.

"No Mrs. M. Cam and Jake are fine. Mrs. C's looking out for them and Morgan's here to keep Cam distracted."

Elizabeth exhaled heavily. "Thank goodness. Well, as long as that's the case, Sonny will have to do without Jason for a little while." She heard another whoosh of breath as Jason realized she'd gotten reassurance from Max about the kids.

He held out his hand for the phone and she reluctantly gave it back to him. She was worried that he might tell Max to ignore what she'd said and that they were coming back anyway.

Jason passed a hand over his face as he debated what to do. "Max?" He looked at the worry on his wife's face and made his decision. "Can you find a way to get this phone to Sonny? I need to talk to him … but it looks like it won't be in person for a while."

Elizabeth smiled at him and was grateful that he'd taken her concerns seriously and not dismissed them as unimportant. He was trusting her judgment, even though she knew he was itching to get home and _fix_ everything that was going wrong.

"No problem Jason. I was headed back to the house anyway … to report on my search for Mrs. M."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Jason shook his head and looked at the little troublemaker sitting next to him. "Just tell Sonny I'll call him in a half hour."

"You got it."

He pressed the end button and looked at Elizabeth again. He was happy to see her smiling.

"Thank you for listening to me about your injury. I really think it's best for you to rest a while longer."

"I trust you, you know that. Even though I feel a little better, I don't want you worrying that I'll collapse any minute. I've scared you enough for a lifetime."

"You don't scare me," she said placing her head on his good arm. "I just get scared of losing you sometimes."

He placed a kiss on her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Now he had to figure out a way to take care of Zacarra and make it true.

* * *

Sonny was full of tension from the past day's events; Jason's death being the foremost on his mind. The thought ate at his insides and made him want to drink himself into a stupor and break everything in sight. If he hadn't been on his meds, he was sure that's exactly what he would have done.

Sometimes he thought there was definitely a down side to sanity. At least after his drunken rages, he felt somewhat better. Now he just felt twisted up, without an outlet for the pain.

He knew Skye was trying to help, but he didn't see what talking could do. His skin was crawling with the need to take action. Killing Zacarra seemed the perfect solution; he didn't understand why Carly couldn't see it was necessary.

Skye watched his leg jump with excess energy and his hands clench and unclench in his hair as he sat forward, bent over his knees. Carly had mentioned something about him getting everyone killed. Which she was sure hadn't helped Sonny's state of mind. She could also see he was in no frame of mind to make big decisions with deadly ramifications.

"I don't know exactly what's happening, but it might help you to talk to someone objective. If it's about Jason … Carly probably wouldn't be the best choice."

Sonny felt his lips turn up at the corners before he could help it.

"It doesn't have to be me either, but I'd like to help if you'd let me. It certainly couldn't hurt."

He just didn't understand what it was about her that made his blood calm from boiling and his mind rest from racing. Maybe it was that he didn't feel constant judgment from her; that everything he did was wrong.

It couldn't hurt, like she'd said.

"I'm just …" He paused; he barely knew what he was feeling well enough to describe it.

Skye waited patiently as a few minutes passed. She could see him searching for words.

"I want my friend back."

He surprised himself with the admission as much as he had Skye. He'd looked up when the sentence came out and saw her eyes widen in question.

"Jason knows me. I think he may be the one person besides Carly who knows just about everything about me and still gives a damn. Even Carly gets fed up with me, but Jason has always been like … my conscience." He saw her eyebrows go up and grinned. "I know how strange that sounds. I know everyone thinks Jason is one dimensional and cold, but he has … had … more heart than anyone I know. He cared about everyone before himself and did whatever he could to protect the people he loved. He also kept them from making mistakes that could ruin them. And by them I mean me and Carly."

She smiled at his honesty. It couldn't have been easy to admit.

"I'm sure Jason helps you to see things clearly, but you don't give yourself much credit. You're very successful Sonny; you didn't get that way by accident. You worked hard and earned everything you have. And there are people who work for you who respect you and your judgment. If Jason is as great as you say, surely he wouldn't work for you unless he thought so too. You just need to take the time to listen to yourself before you decide on whatever it is that's worrying you." She could see he was skeptical about her assessment of him. "I don't know Jason all that well, but from what I hear, he's not one for telling people what to do. So I'm going to guess that he more likely makes suggestions or gets you … and Carly … to calm down and think about what you know is the right thing to do. You can be hotheaded Sonny, but you have good instincts. Just listen to those and not the bad ones."

Sonny couldn't believe her insight into people she barely knew. He couldn't imagine how any man had ever been stupid enough to not see how amazing she was. He was one of those stupid men. She'd only ever been an afterthought to Alcazar or the Quartermaines; he hadn't seen her as a person with feelings and thoughts.

He looked at her in awe. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read people like that."

She rolled her eyes at herself. "Must come from years of being ignored. It makes you very observant."

"Don't do that." He turned her chin to look at him. "Don't make light of people hurting you. You deserve better than that." He saw her eyes sparkling at him and looked away before they could draw him in any deeper. "You deserve a lot better."

For some reason she knew he was talking about himself. He thought he was so damaged that he didn't deserve anything good. Another thing they had in common.

"You deserve better than you allow yourself too."

She reached over and ran a hand along his face. The contact almost took his breath. She made him feel human when the rest of the world made him feel like a monster. It reminded him of a story he'd read to Kristina; Beauty and the Beast.

He just didn't want to be the one to destroy the light she had inside her.

Skye brought her face close to his cheek and leaned her head against his. "Please let me in. It scares me too … this thing between us. But can't we give it a chance?"

His eyes closed as her voice washed over him. It was full of hope and promise. That she still had those things after her difficult life, was unbelievable; that she wanted to share them with him seemed impossible. Yet he felt it blooming in his chest like a flower, daring him to latch onto it and nurture it until it grew into something beautiful.

He turned his face and leaned his forehead against hers. "I want to."

She smiled at the soft words. "That's one of those good instincts I was talking about."

He laughed without thinking, and it felt good; like nothing had in a long time.

A knock on the door interrupted them. The anger Sonny would normally feel didn't come. He just felt peaceful. As stunning as it was, he didn't question it.

"Come in," he called out.

He put a hand to Skye's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

She didn't have to ask what for.

Max walked into the room and found his boss on the couch with Miss Quartermaine. He actually looked … happy.

It was weird.

Sonny turned to look at the guard, but didn't let go of Skye's hand which was in his. "You have anything about Elizabeth?"

"Uh, that's sort of what I wanted to tell you boss. I got a call … from Jason." He gave the two stunned people a chance to absorb that before continuing. "Elizabeth is with him. He should be calling you any time now." He handed the phone over and left the room while his employer was still speechless.

**To be continued …**

Thanks to all who continue to read and/or review! You are wicked awesome!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board gals for still speaking to me!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes --**

I've never been to or in prison (thankfully) … 'nuff said.

Don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 49**

Sonny and Skye had sat in silence since Max left; Skye because Sonny was quiet, and Sonny from disbelief. He'd almost called Max back to make him repeat what he'd said, but words wouldn't come out.

How could Jason be alive? He'd been at the river while they looked for his body; he saw the blood and the jacket with the bullet hole in it.

He'd given up.

How could he have let go of the possibility that Jason, his practically indestructible right hand, had found a way to survive? Elizabeth tried to tell him; hell, even Carly had tried to talk sense into him. But he wouldn't listen. Was it just easier for him to give up now than to hope? Had he lost all his faith that good things could happen?

It saddened him to think the answer to that was yes. He was so used to pain that he was numb to everything else. The realization made him feel tired, and it made him wonder when he became so jaded.

Sure being a mob boss didn't make you conducive to having a cheerful disposition or believing in happy endings, but he used to be a fighter. He used to believe things were possible because he would fight to make them that way.

His friend had needed him and he didn't look for him because it was easier to just grieve than hope and be disappointed.

Skye watched the range of emotions cross Sonny's face and winced at what she saw. She could almost feel him beating himself up as if she were being hit. What should be good news was turning into another reason to hate himself.

As much as she wanted to help, only Jason could make a difference.

He clutched the phone in his hands until it rang, startling them both. After the second he quickly answered.

"Jason?"

She could hear the cautious hope in his voice and it nearly broke her heart.

"Sonny, yeah it's me."

When she heard the deep sigh from his chest, she knew who was on the line.

"Are … are you … okay? I mean … we saw the blood and your jacket …"

"I was shot, and it wasn't pleasant, but I'm better. Elizabeth found me and patched me up." Jason looked over at his wife who was sitting next to him holding his hand.

"I'm glad you made it man. I thought …" Sonny cleared his throat when he heard the waver in his voice. "How's Elizabeth? How did she know where to look for you?"

"We're both fine." Jason thought before he spoke again. He knew Elizabeth didn't want Max getting in trouble for helping her. "My wife is pretty resourceful. When she puts her mind to something, watch out." He smiled when she grinned at him.

"Well, I don't know how she found you, but I'm glad she did. It's probably the one time in my life I'm grateful someone didn't listen to me." Sonny tried to play it off, but noticed his attempt at a laugh came out a bit strangled. "I uh, I thought the worst when we came back to the mill and you were gone."

"I know. But you know me. I won't go down without a hell of a fight. I've got too much to live for." He felt Elizabeth rest her head on his shoulder at his words and squeezed her hand.

"Why didn't you come back here when you got hurt? We could have gotten you a doctor."

"I thought I was protecting Elizabeth and the boys by staying away after Zacarra flipped out and threatened me. I didn't want him coming after them if he thought they'd be a good way to get to me." Jason's lip twitched from hearing his rationale out loud. "The reasons made sense in my head at the time, but it's possible my fever was affecting my decisions."

"Your decisions aren't the ones in question," Sonny replied. "If I had just listened to you in the first place … that damn meeting never would have gone so wrong."

Jason heard the self-loathing in his voice. "Sonny, don't start blaming yourself for things you can't control. You were trying to end this mess once and for all. I get that." He didn't always agree with the decisions Sonny made, but he still had respect for them, and knew he thought he was doing what was best. "I don't blame you," he said quietly.

Sonny exhaled at the words he didn't realize he needed to hear. His hand ran over his face as he attempted to keep his emotions in check. Jason wasn't just some employee to him and never would be. He loved the man like a brother.

"I … are you coming back now?" he asked after clearing his throat. It was all he could think of to make the situation more comfortable again.

"I've got a wife here who's threatening me if I don't stay put and heal all the way. I'll need at least a couple days. Can you do without me for that long?"

"You take the time you need man," Sonny said seriously. Guilt was definitely guiding his words, but he still meant them. "I've got it under control for now. Zacarra is going to be _dealt with_ … I can **promise **you that."

Jason heard the implied threat and recalled what Max said was happening. "Sonny … I know what you want to do right now … but I'm asking you not to. I-I know I don't have a right to ask something like that …" He felt uncomfortable bringing up the next part when he'd just told Sonny not to blame himself, but he needed to make sure everyone stayed safe. "You said … you wished you'd listened to me. I really need you to trust me on this. Don't start something with Zacarra right now. Not like this, when he's volatile and unpredictable. I'm thinking he probably thinks he has the upper hand right now; that I'm dead and you're vulnerable … just let him. Then we'll have the element of surprise when we hit him back."

He could hear Sonny thinking about what he said just by the tone of his silence. It was thoughtful and not angry or insulted. He wasn't breathing hard like he was about to argue.

"I'll …"

Sonny shook his head and groaned at the advice. He hated being disputed on principle; it came with being the boss for so long. But what also came with that was knowledge, he hoped, to know when to lead and when to listen.

"I'll … hold off; until you're back on your feet. Then we'll make a plan."

Jason felt the breath he'd held ricochet its way out of his chest. "Thank you Sonny. You won't regret it."

"You better hope not."

Jason covered a rumble of laughter, knowing Sonny couldn't help but be difficult even when he agreed with you. "Could you not let anyone know what's happening yet? I think it's best Zacarra not know I'm alive yet. I just have this … feeling."

"Yeah, but I've got to tell Carly or she'll drive me up the wall ... more than she already is anyway."

"Right … just Carly then. And … look out for my boys until we get back." He felt Elizabeth snuggle closer when he mentioned the kids, and stroked her hair in comfort.

"You got it." Sonny was reluctant to break the connection, but knew his friend needed to rest. "I'm glad you're okay. You take care."

"Thanks. You too. Bye."

Both men hung up and held onto the women who kept them strong.

"It sounded like it went well," Elizabeth said when Jason shut the cell phone. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to agree.

"He listened to me …" Jason responded with a nod. "I think I got through to him."

"Good," she sighed. "Now you can focus on getting your strength back." She looked up into his face. "We all need you to be okay … but especially me."

He grinned at the smile on her face and kissed her temple.

"We're all going to be okay." He nuzzled his face in her hair and tightened his grip on her as a serious look she couldn't see settled over his features. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Sam sat nervously on her cot, her feet tapping in eagerness for whatever was about to happen.

She'd woken up earlier than usual after a fitful night's sleep. Derek came to her late and told her he had a plan and fro her to be ready to move the next day. She was surprised at his quick thinking and willingness to act, but once he told her how he couldn't wait for them to be together she understood.

It almost made her feel bad that she was going to ditch him as soon as she could arrange it, but when she thought about spending the rest of her life in prison hiding from her crazy husband, she got over it.

There was just no way she could have him hanging like a stone around her neck while she tried to get at Elizabeth. And that was the goal … well, part of it.

Sam was going to make sure Miss Sweetness and Light got hers before skipping town to get away from Anthony. If she couldn't have Jason, there was no way in hell that bitch would have happy ever after with him either.

After being unable to sit till, she'd begun to pace. Just then she heard a loud alarm go off in the hall. Halted in her movements, she looked back at the door to her cell. Before she knew what was happening, she heard the rattling sound of the doors on her level being opened one at a time. A commotion slowly built in the hallway as the prisoners who were there started to shout out questions and complain about how they were being handled. The guards gave orders for quiet and warned them to shut up or face the consequences.

Soon Sam heard her door being opened and saw Derek's face through the small viewing window. It was one of two openings in the door; one was a slot to put through objects, such as food if you were restricted to your cell for some reason, the other was so that the guards could look in as they patrolled the hall and see what you were up to.

She smiled slightly when his eyes met hers; knowing she was on her way to freedom. He came into the cell and she stayed back from the door as the rules dictated. She could see the line of prisoners making their way through the hall single file. They were chained, hands and feet as required in maximum security, and connected together to keep them under control. They all took the same shuffle steps that the leg chains demanded.

The alarm continued to sound as he came toward her with a similar set of shackles. He looked at her with remorse and went on to put them on her.

"I need you to pretend you hurt your leg," he whispered once he was close enough to her.

She was tempted to ask why, but knew it would just waste time. Instead she screamed out in pain and clutched her left leg, hobbling herself by bending to shift all her weight onto the other.

Another guard came into the cell at her shout, his taser at the ready, looking for signs of trouble. They tended not to carry guns around the max security inmates, for fear they might somehow get hold of one.

"What's going on?" the stockier man asked Derek.

"Aw … she just slammed her leg on the cot." Derek finished locking her wrists and ankles and looked up at the other guard. "She'll probably slow down the works if I chain her with the others. Why don't you go on ahead with them; I'll bring her myself."

"Alright, if you're sure?"

"Yeah," Derek chuckled. "I can handle her."

"Let's move 'em out!" the other guard shouted over the clang of the alarm.

The line of inmates was shuffled on down the hall past the doors at the other end of it, with five guards accompanying them. Derek went to the door and peeked around the corner to make sure they were gone and came back to her. He quickly undid all the shackles he'd just put on her.

"What did you do?" she asked him with a grin on her face.

"I set a small fire in one of the offices and pulled the alarm."

He kept his face averted as if shy to have done something wrong. She could tell this wasn't his type of situation. He was probably more used to stopping trouble than starting it.

She kissed him on the cheek in reward. "My hero," she gushed.

He smiled at her and took her hand. They went to the door and he looked out again. Seeing the coast was clear, he led them quickly to the opposite end of the hall from where the other inmates were taken.

"What about the cameras?" she asked, looking warily up at the small white boxes with black lenses.

Derek squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I took care of it." He stroked her cheek with the other hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She smiled up at him sweetly, inwardly amazed at how well she had him whipped already. It usually took her a little longer to hook a mark. She obviously still had the touch.

He led her along a narrow hallway after they got out of the main ward where the prisoner's were kept and came to a locked door. His keys made swift work of the lock and she discovered they were in a janitor's closet. He closed it behind them and went to stand on a chair in the middle of the room. Reaching up to the ceiling he unscrewed the grate above that covered a vent. Once it was open he hefted himself up into it, legs swinging as he climbed and muscled his way into the rectangular metal tubing.

Sam watched as he scrambled around to face her again. She found herself looking back at the door as he'd climbed up, expecting someone to come in any minute.

When he reached an arm down to her, she went to the chair and grabbed it like a life line. He pulled her by the back of her jumpsuit until she was in the vent with him. He pulled the grate closed behind them and pointed for her to crawl in the direction she was facing ahead of him.

She started forward, trying to be careful not to make too much noise, even without him telling her. There was no telling who was below and might hear, though the loud fire alarm still echoed dully behind them.

Coming to an intersection, she looked back at him. Derek pointed to the left and she followed his direction. After a few minutes of crawling through the maze of tubing, he grabbed her ankle to stop her progress. She looked as he tapped another grate with his finger, indicating that's where they were going.

Sam twisted herself in the vent to face the grate, though it was a tight fit. She watched as he pushed it open and slid out along the wall legs first, dropping down to the floor. Her head peeked out of the opening and she saw they were in an office.

Looking around to see no one there, she slid her legs out and dropped down into his arms.

As her eyes swept their surroundings he came to her with a duffle bag.

"You'll need to change out of those clothes so we can get past the door."

Trusting his plans so far, she opened the bag and found a pair of black slacks and a matching suit jacket. She looked at him in question of his choice of clothing.

"In case someone questions you, you can say you're an attorney visiting a client."

Nodding her head at the answer, she had to give it to Derek for his forward thinking. He was more clever than she gave him credit for.

She changed clothes and stuffed her jumpsuit into the bag. Derek looked at her appreciatively and held out a hand to her again. He opened the door and looked down both ends of the hall. When no one came, he led them to the right, into another hall and toward another doorway. This time it was to a stairwell.

Sam absently noted that she didn't hear the alarm anymore. Figuring they must have turned it off, she also wondered if it was discovered to be a false alarm. She felt her hackles go up and nerves creep into her system full force.

They went into the stairwell and down two flights; the tap of their shoes in the otherwise quiet space making her wary. She didn't quite understand it; she was almost free, could just about taste the outside.

But something felt … wrong. It was too easy. Not that she wanted to be caught or have difficulty, but this was almost too good to be true.

_And you know what they say about that_, she thought.

She attempted to internally talk herself out of it. After all, it's not like she was about to go back and turn herself in for escaping. But doubt continued to niggle at the back of her mind.

When they reached the door at the bottom, he opened it for her to go ahead. It appeared they were in an underground area with parking spaces, possibly for the warden and other visiting VIPs.

Sam kept thinking she should feel some great sense of relief. But that doubt wouldn't go away. She turned to find out what their next move was from Derek, and when she met his eyes … all her doubts were confirmed.

There was a cocky, almost mocking smile on his face as he leaned against the door they'd just come through. She backed up a few steps; stopping when she heard two sets of heavy steps coming from behind her. Her chest seized with fear as she imagined what she might find if she turned.

She tried to reason with the devil she knew first. "Look … Derek, I'm not sure what's going on here, but … we can work something out … right?" The nervous laugh that bubbled up from her throat didn't help her confidence. "I thought you had feelings for me. You said you wouldn't let anything happen to me." Even as she spoke, Sam's mind spun with ways to get away; gauging how close whoever was behind her was, and exactly what position they were in.

"I didn't let anything happen to you, doll." Derek crossed his arms in a casual pose. "You are safe and sound, delivered into the capable hands of the gentlemen behind you."

"And who exactly might they be?" Sam's eyes darted to either side of her, to see if the men in question were in her line of vision.

"That's not really my concern. I'm just the … delivery man."

His deep chuckle felt loud to her in the silence.

"Why did you do this? I haven't done anything to you." Even she hated the pleading note in her voice.

"Aww, it's nothing personal babe. You're hot and all, not to mention flexible … I definitely wouldn't kick you outta bed after that performance in your cell." He gave a low whistle of appreciation. "I've just gotta look out for number one. You understand. I mean, I've heard about some of your cons. I could definitely learn a thing or two from you."

"Why don't you get me out of this …" she said quietly, "and I'll teach you whatever you want." it sounded desperate to her own ears, but she was willing to beg to get out of there alive.

"Sorry doll. I'm sure we'd have some fun, but a deal's a deal. I've got credit card debt up to my eyeballs, some gambling tabs that need to be paid if I want to keep those eyeballs, and an ex-wife from hell who'll take my _other_ balls if she doesn't get her alimony." He shrugged with a small frown, as if in apology for his dire straits.

Sam pivoted quickly in an attempt to get away and was swept up by a pair of strong hands. She tried to scream but was cut off by a hand over her mouth. Her feet and arms moved, trying to come in contact with anything to fight him off.

When he saw she was slightly under control, Derek came forward to approach the other man who wasn't holding her. Her muffled voice still shrieked behind the hand over her mouth.

"I did my end," he said with a hand out. An envelope bulging with cash was slapped into it.

"It's all there," the suited man guaranteed when Derek looked inside.

"What's going to happen to her?" Derek asked out of curiosity as the struggling woman was taken to a waiting car.

"Like you said … That's not really your concern."

Derek backed up with a hand up in capitulation. "Whatever man. Nice doing business with ya." He went back into the building, to cover his tracks.

Sam continued to kick and move until she was tossed into the trunk of the car before her. She looked up with frightened eyes at the men above her. Her chest heaved for breath from her efforts to get away.

"Wh-What's going to happen to me?"

One of the suited men smirked down at her. "You may not want to know." He nodded for the other man to get in the car. "By the way," he said as he moved to close the trunk, "your husband says hello."

He slammed it as her screams echoed through the garage.

* * *

"Where the hell is my scotch!?"

Anthony Zacarra bellowed his impatience across the expanse of the guest bedroom he was currently staying in. He'd moved out of the room he shared with the faithless slut he married. Everything in there made him hot with rage by reminding him what a fool he'd been.

The fire he started in there shortly after he found out what she'd been up to helped soothe him somewhat. The lick of flames along the curtains and her racks of clothes danced through his mind like a welcome memory. Of course the idiots who worked for him had to come ruin his fun by putting it out; yapping about it being dangerous. Instead of the whole room going up as he intended, it just ended up a wet, charred mess.

Since the carpenters were still fixing it, he was stuck in his guestroom staring at some hideous painting of an old lady sitting in a rocking chair, waiting for yet another of the idiots he employed to move their ass and get him his scotch. The hole in his leg from Morgan shooting him wasn't helping his disposition either.

He couldn't believe the son-of-a-bitch had the nerve. It was embarrassing enough that Morgan stole his wife, now he'd walk with a limp to further serve as a reminder of the whole damnable situation.

The empty water glass on the bedside table flew and crashed against the wall to display his mood; with the bottle of pain killers it accompanied falling off the edge from his sudden movement.

The only thing that made him feel the slightest bit better was the news he'd just received about the state of Corinthos' search for his enforcer in the river. It looked like the punk had drowned, a fate befitting a rat who'd steal a man's wife, after being shot by one of his men. Though it probably hadn't hurt as much as he'd want, at least that was one problem out of the way.

He considered giving a bonus to whomever it was that pulled the trigger.

The gleeful smile on his face was a welcome sight to the poor maid who'd been sent with his drink. She was usually happy to stay as far away from the man of the house as humanly possible, but the butler had something else to attend to and sent her instead.

"H-Heere's your scotch sir. I-I'm sorry it took so long."

The young woman's voice trembled as she spoke. She didn't mention that it was difficult to keep the house stocked with glassware due to his penchant for breaking it.

She came closer and placed the glass in his outstretched hand. He stared at her in a way that she found uncomfortable, and she longed to be excused and get back to a more pleasant task; like scrubbing toilets or something.

While he took a long swallow of the amber liquid she looked around to distract herself from the cold calculating eyes on her. She noticed his pill bottle on the ground and picked it up, putting it back on the nightstand; then was startled when he suddenly grabbed her wrist.

Anthony smirked at the squeak of surprise that escaped the girl.

"Don't be afraid little mouse." He tugged her closer as she leaned her weight away from him. "Why don't you come and sit with me," he said with a pat on the bed, "make me purr."

A cursory knock at the door caused both him and the wide eyed maid to look in that direction. When it was pushed open he released the girl, causing her to fall to the floor with an oomph since her balance was off from leaning away. She exhaled loudly with relief and popped up in short order; making sure she was out of his reach.

She backed up from the bed as the visitor came closer.

"If t-that's all Mr. Zacarra, I-I'll just be getting back to my duties." She was halfway to the door as she spoke and turned with the speed of a jackrabbit to flee the room once she'd gotten the words out.

Anthony couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's quick exit, though he was annoyed at his fun being interrupted. He turned a stormy visage to the man standing by him.

"What the hell took so long? When I want answers, I want them immediately!"

His employee looked at him apologetically, but without cowering in the wake of his anger, as most people who worked for him tended to do. It was one reason he trusted the man to work for him, he had guts; a rarity in his experience.

"Sorry boss. It was more difficult to get the info than I thought. Corinthos runs a pretty tight ship, which makes it hard to find leaks. But as far as I can tell … Morgan's definitely dead."

Anthony smiled at the confirmation.

"Finally, some good news. Now that his second is out of the way, Corinthos should be a piece of cake to take down. After all … a head with no neck is much easier to cut off." He smiled when he thought of the other man's organization being vulnerable to a takeover. "This may end up going better than I thought. I was just planning to get that waterfront property, but I may end up with the whole kit 'n caboodle. Port Charles may end up being my new base of operations … as head of the former Corinthos organization." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Get me some more information on his schedule. I need to know when the best time is to strike."

With his employer's mood notably brighter, the man nodded and started to leave.

"Tell one of those idiots downstairs to bring more scotch on your way out," he yelled at his back. "And this time to bring the goddamn bottle so I don't have to yell every five minutes!"

The twinge in his leg as he sat back couldn't even bring him out of his cheered state. He chuckled at the way his plans were falling into place. Morgan was now a bad memory, Corinthos was in a weaker position without him … and he was probably at that moment a happy widower.

Things were certainly looking up.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for reviewing and staying interested in the story all!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board friends for the encouragement!


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes --**

They need it, we need it ... So let's get on with it.

This one's **M rated **folks. Short but sweet. **;o)**

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 50**

Elizabeth was making a package of instant noodles to break up the monotony of soup they'd had the last couple of days when Jason walked into the kitchen and came up behind her.

She started at first but then relaxed into him with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Since you've been such a good patient and followed my orders, look …" she pointed at the pot she was stirring, "no soup."

He grinned at her and looked upward in relief. "Thank God."

"Ha ha. You're such a brat. Here I am slaving over a hot stove to keep you nourished and strong, and you have the nerve to complain?" She shook her head in disappointment. "Not cool Morgan."

"I am very grateful for your tender care Nurse. Please forgive my bratty ways."

She chuckled at his remorseful tone. "All right. You're forgiven." She became serious for a second when she thought of his restlessness lately. "I know it hasn't been easy for you to be stuck here and not at home doing something about what's going on."

He sighed at the topic change and hugged her a little tighter. "I'm not good at being helpless. I like to be … involved, I guess. To know I can make things better for the people I care about."

Elizabeth looked up at him, knowing what it took for him to admit that. She put a hand up to his cheek over her shoulder.

"Even with a bullet wound, I'd hardly call you helpless Jase. But sometimes it takes more strength to admit you need help and to accept it, than to be stubborn and try to do everything yourself. I'm really grateful you let me take care of you when I know you wanted to jump back into action."

The corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement. "Well, it wasn't exactly torture to have you fuss over me. I also didn't mind having you all to myself for a while, even considering the circumstances."

He leaned down and kissed her neck as she stirred the noodles. His hands went to her hips and he leaned back to take another look at her attire. It had caught his attention as soon as he came into the kitchen.

"And if this is the new uniform at the hospital. You may have to quit your job … or I'll just have to get shot more often and move in there."

Elizabeth dropped her head forward with eyes closed and groaned at his staring at her backside. If Jason had changed his mind about killing Milo, she just might have to do it herself.

The man probably was embarrassed to be looking through her personal things and didn't look at what he was grabbing. At least, that's what she hoped happened. If he purposely picked out what she had on, he was definitely a goner.

Jason was currently staring at her in a lace camisole, which she'd had on under her outfit when she came looking for him, and a pair of underwear she'd gotten as a gag gift from one of the girls at the hospital. It was a very risqué pair of black high cut boy shorts, which showed off her derriere in ways she chose not to think about, with "property of Jason Morgan" written in flowing fuchsia script across the back. It was given to her at the luncheon Emily threw for her before the wedding. She was told it came from a specialty store where you could have them personalized.

It was surprising to look in the messenger bag for her change of clothes and find them there. Since they'd been at the safe house for some time, she had no choice but to finally wear them. And she'd gotten out of bed without putting her pants back on. So she was sure Jason was getting quite the show.

Jason was more than enjoying the sight of her luscious cheeks being caressed in the tight material. And the fact that they proclaimed her as his didn't hurt either.

He tried not to laugh at her obvious embarrassment. "Don't worry," he said lowering his voice, "I won't tell anyone that you belong to me."

He kissed the base of her neck where her head was bent forward and nuzzled the part of her ponytail that rested there. His lips tracked down to the top of her camisole where he placed a wet kiss to her skin. The small sound she made caused him to smile against her. Seeing as she wasn't protesting he ran his hands slowly up her sides beneath the shirt and back down again. He fingers played with the black material at her hips and snuck under the band to feel her soft skin.

Elizabeth sighed at his touch, caught up in the sensations he elicited. She could feel warmth suffusing her cheeks and traveling through her body. His fingers continued to dance along her stomach and closer to the inevitable. The heat he gave off at her back added to the sweltering effect he was having on her and she began to sweat. Her eyes opened as it started to overwhelm her and she noticed her face was hovering over the steaming pot of noodles.

She backed up quickly, bumping into Jason as well as halting his actions, and grabbed a dish towel to wipe her face. "Okay … unh uh buddy." She tossed the towel on the counter and turned to face him with a scolding look on her face; slightly grateful for the interruption, and a bit disappointed. "You and I don't have a good track record in the kitchen together. We always seem to get … _distracted_." She reached back and turned off the stove under the bubbling pot to prove her point.

"Crisis averted then," he replied in response to her turning off the heat. "Now we can get back to … _distracting_ each other." He stalked closer to her again and attempted to grab her back into his arms.

"Oh no." Elizabeth neatly side-stepped him and held a hand out to keep him from touching her. She knew that the heat she felt hadn't all come from the boiling pot, and if he put his hands on her again it would return. "The food isn't the only reason we can't do … **that**." She rolled her eyes when he chuckled at her words. "You're still recovering, and not quite ready for _strenuous exercise_." She raised an eyebrow at him to convey her meaning.

He raised one of his back at her. "_Strenuous_ huh? That sounds interesting."

When he started to come after her again she backed up into the living room. "I'm serious Jason," she said trying not to laugh at his determination. "You need to rest some more."

"Come on Nurse," he drawled deeply, his hands outstretched to her. "I'm feeling much better thanks to your excellent care. And you said yourself that I've been good. I think it's about that time in my recovery for a little _physical therapy_." He hiked his eyebrows lasciviously and made her laugh outright.

"So you're a doctor all of a sudden and know what the course of care is?" She spoke as she continued to back away from him. Unconsciously bringing them towards the exact place he wanted to go.

"Hmm. We can play doctor and nurse if you want. Or maybe … biker and waitress?" He tilted his head to the side in question, and grinned when she bit her lip in consideration.

She was in the bedroom before she knew what was happening, once again distracted by the look in his eyes and the play of his muscles as he moved in her direction. Her back came to a wall and she was effectively trapped. He smiled slowly and stood in front of her; far enough away that she could move if she wanted, yet close enough for him to catch her if she tried.

The thought that he could hurt himself if he did kept her still.

Her eyes went to his bandaged shoulder and Jason could tell what she was thinking. "I'm okay, I promise. And I can't think of anything that would heal me … like being with you. Showing you how much I love you."

He saw the softening in her eyes and took a careful step forward, then another. When he was close enough, he reached out and touched her face with his fingertips, his thumb brushing over her lips.

"I do love you, you know?" He came forward and pressed himself to her, leaning his forehead to hers.

Elizabeth's lips turned upward. "I love you too." She put a hand to his face and sighed when he took it in his and kissed the palm softly.

He placed it on his chest over his racing heart. "You feel that? You do that to me."

She closed her eyes and absorbed the rhythm into her hand; felt it traveling through her body until it fell in sync with her own. His breath brushed her jaw as his cheek touched hers. His every movement burned her skin. His mouth on hers, on her throat; his hands at the hem of her shirt, on her stomach. Each one stoking the flame in her belly that burned only for him. He took her hands and she felt herself being pulled forward. Her eyes opened to find them in front of the bed.

She sat and scooted backward, their gazes locked on one another. He put a knee on the bed and made to follow when she noticed him wince as he placed weight on his injured arm.

Still in her consciousness was her worry for his well being.

"Wait ,wait." Elizabeth gently pushed at his chest until he sat down next to her.

She almost smiled at the disappointed look on his face, like a little boy who'd had his favorite toy taken away. With a quick kiss to his lips, she got up and pushed him again to lie back.

"If you insist on doing this … We'll do it my way."

The quirk of his eyebrow let her know she had his attention. He did as she wanted and lay back, watching intently to see what she would do.

Elizabeth took out the elastic that held her hair and shook it free from its ponytail. She slowly took off her camisole and dropped it on the floor. Her husband's eyes widened slightly as she ran her hands over her breasts, the nipples already pebbled in reaction to his touch before. A quick pivot had her facing away from him, her hands went to her hips and she cocked a hip to emphasize the slogan scrawled over her backside. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at her husband saucily.

The big grin on his face told her he was enjoying the show so far.

Her hands traveled down the curve of her back and hooked into the sides of the boy shorts, she eased them over her hips and bent forward as she slid them down her legs and stepped out of them. By the time she came up and faced him again, the grin was gone and replaced with a heated blue gaze.

His eyes drank her in, memorizing every feature and gesture. He'd lifted himself up some to get a better view of what she was doing. The slight burn it caused in his shoulder was dull in comparison to the painful throbbing in his lap. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and take her, but she would have her way.

She came over to him and pushed him back down, her hand leaving a trail of heat as it moved down his chest. It stopped at his boxer briefs as she hooked them and pulled them off quickly. His erection sprang free, full and proud, bringing a smile to Elizabeth's face. She licked her lips and crawled onto the bed, straddling his legs. Knowing it would make him crazy, she bypassed his aching shaft and moved up to hover over him.

Jason reached up to pull her to him, but his hands were slapped away.

"Unh uh," she said with a shake of her head. Her silky hair drifted down to brush his chest. "No touching. I'm running the show here. You just relax and enjoy."

With tremendous effort, he did as she said. He grabbed the sheets beneath him to resist the temptation to touch her. It didn't help when she kissed his tense jaw, or sucked his ear, or dragged her breasts along his chest. The feel of her against his skin to skin was enough to kill him faster than any gunshot wound.

She kissed his body from neck to navel and finally reached the part of him most demanding of her attention. He could feel her breath on him and groaned at the heat of it.

She looked up with a wicked smile and ran a finger down his length. "Shall I kiss it and make it better?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer, she lowered her lips to him and placed an open mouthed kiss at his tip. His eyes narrowed at the sight, and he could feel his muscles bunching to hold himself in check.

She ran her tongue along the side of his shaft before deciding to put him out of his misery. Quickly coming up his body she kissed him with all the passion in her soul and the love in her heart. Their lips devoured each other until there was no breath. Chests heaving, Elizabeth reached between them and took him in hand. She sat up and placed him at her weeping center, as desperate for him as he was for her.

Their eyes locked as he entered her. The air shuddered out of her lungs at the feel of him pulsing inside her. She lowered herself onto him until he was fully sheathed in her core.

Unable to resist any longer, Jason took her hips in his hands as she began to rock them against him. He gritted his teeth as her inner muscles contracted around him, pulling him deeper with each stroke. An eternity passed as they found a rhythm that kept them on the edge of the precipice, always reaching. His hands caressed her breasts as she arched her back, eyes closed in surrender to the forces overtaking them.

Finally they shattered together. Giving and taking as their hearts raced from exertion.

Elizabeth sank onto his chest as they tried to catch their breath; careful to stay away from his bad shoulder. They wrapped their arms around each other and he kissed her forehead.

"That's the best medicine I've ever had."

She chuckled at his approval of her ministrations. "So I take it the patient is satisfied with his care?"

He kissed her and felt the heat renewing itself between them.

"I'll let you know after my next dose."

**To be continued …**

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! You guys rock!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Boarders for sticking with me!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes --**

Thanks all for your continued patience with me lately!

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 51**

He'd hated to wake her. She looked so peaceful lying there with the moonlight on her face. But Jason knew they had to go while it was dark if they were going to keep his not being dead a secret.

They'd cleaned up after themselves and gotten into the car he'd driven there to head back home. Milo's bike was locked in the garage until he and Max could come back for it.

Elizabeth rolled down the window a bit to let the cool air hit her face. She insisted on driving to let Jason get as much rest as he could for as long as possible. Once they got back to real life, she knew he'd be going non-stop to make sure everyone was safe.

The fact that she actually had to manually roll down the window brought to mind why he'd needed it, and that she didn't know how he got it. She turned to look at him as he stared out into the night.

"You know, I was so focused on getting you well, you never got the chance to tell me how you got away from Zacarra's men. Sonny told me some, but only you know the rest."

Jason closed his eyes and considered changing the subject, but he knew how determined his wife could be when she wanted to. She wouldn't let him drop it.

He hated her being involved in this part of his life, yet knew she was right that she was literally in it for better or worse now. It had been simpler when they were friends, or even just learning of their feelings for each other. He could be the man he wanted to be for her when they were alone, and keep it separate from the work he did that made him less than what she deserved.

Now no matter what he did to keep her safe or how much he didn't tell her she was at risk. People knew she was connected to him and might try to get to him through her. It made him feel selfish that he put her in that position. Still he couldn't imagine being without her and couldn't pretend anymore that what happened to him didn't concern her. She had the right to know how he'd survived and that he would always do what it took to come back to her.

"After Sonny and the others were out of the line of fire I tried to stay low and not let them know where I was. There were all these rows of wood stacks to get lost in, so I used them to stay out of sight."

Elizabeth took her eyes off the road long enough to look at him again. It was a surprise when he started speaking. She was almost sure he would try to avoid the question like always. Not that she would have let him, but it felt good that he was sharing it freely. It meant he truly realized that they shared a life now, and all that entailed.

"We circled each other for a while; them firing, me firing back sometimes. Until I realized one of them had gotten behind me. He took a shot that hit one of the stacks next to me. As I turned to fire back, one of the others pointed his gun around a corner and got a lucky shot. Hit me in the shoulder."

Elizabeth sucked in a startled breath, as if she was living the moment with him.

Jason heard the fear in that breath, but managed to continue. Though he couldn't seem to look at her while he told the story.

"It shocked me more than it hurt at the time. I was so keyed up with adrenaline that I somehow fired back at the one behind me, hit him, and moved out of the way before the other could come around the corner and get me in his sightline. By then whoever else was there heard the commotion and started moving closer. I knew I couldn't hold them all off in that small area, so I went toward the sawmill. But I knew that if I went in there, I … I wouldn't have much chance of coming out."

He hesitated to tell her just how close he came to being right. It was touch and go when he was hit. There were times when he thought it was over. He'd gotten his heart's desire, married the love of his life, only to lose it all in a hail of bullets.

"I saw the dock where they offload the logs that come downriver and had an idea. I was already bleeding, so I made a trail to the water and jumped in. I hid behind some pilings and heard them above searching for awhile. One came near where I was and told them what he saw. They guessed I fell in and drowned. Of course they weren't too eager to jump in after me, so they just looked along the banks some. I took off my jacket and left it to float down towards them. One called out to the others, they figured that was proof enough and eventually left. I waited in the water to be sure." He pinched the bridge of his nose in remembered pain and frustration. "My phone was gone at that point. Must have fallen out of my pocket in the water. When I finally got out I made my way to the highway and walked just inside the line of trees until I found a closed gas station with a garage. That's where I got this car. I hotwired it and drove to the safe house."

Elizabeth tried to concentrate on the yellow lines on the road before her. It kept her from reliving Jason's experience in her head. Her heart stuttered at the thought of what he'd been through. Yet she realized this was the first time she was hearing the reality of his everyday life. When they were friends he'd always just gone off on business and come back fine. It occurred to her how she'd taken it for granted that he always would. Of course she'd known somewhere in her mind that his job was dangerous, but to literally hear the blow by blow was a lot to take in.

She wondered how many other times he'd been through something similar and just shown up on the docks or at Kelly's like nothing was wrong. He seemed indestructible. Or maybe he just pretended to be to keep everyone from worrying about him. It made her feel so naïve; how she would start in about her problems or about Lucky and he would just listen like it was the only thing in the world that mattered.

And then she wondered if that was how he'd seen her. Too fragile and innocent to even hear about the kinds of things he lived through everyday. It made her sad to think that he had so much inside him that he couldn't share.

All this time they'd known each other, he'd been a rock for her. He made her feel safe when she was afraid, confident when she was unsure, like everything would be okay. Who'd truly done that for him?

She knew that from now on she would. He wouldn't have to carry everything alone anymore. Elizabeth Morgan was no marshmallow. She could handle more than he knew.

He heard her take a deep breath and opened his eyes. Though he worried what he'd see, he looked at her finally. He expected fear, possibly tears; horror wouldn't be out of place. He tried to contain his shock when she gave him a small smile. She reached over and stroked the side of his face, her eyes on him a moment and then back to the road.

"I'm so grateful you're okay. I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't gotten out of there." She shook her head at the confusion on his face, certain what he was thinking. "It scares me that you could die every time you leave me. And I know you don't want me to think about what you do. But I can't help but be glad that you can defend yourself, and me and the boys."

"Elizabeth … you wouldn't **need **defending if it weren't for me!" He ran a hand roughly through his hair. "I brought all this into your life. You didn't know about gunshot wounds and mob wars and guards and safe houses before you met me! It's a dark and scary world and I put you in the middle of it."

She turned the wheel slightly and pulled over onto the side of the highway, turning off the ignition. The light inside came on, illuminating them both.

This would probably always be an issue between them. He was the big bad dude and she the sweet innocent he ruined. They had to be on the same page when they got home, so they had to clear the air on some things; now.

She twisted in her seat to face him. "Jason Morgan … do you have **any **respect for me?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I respect you."

"I'm not so sure. You seem to have this idea I'm some stupid girl who's easily manipulated!"

He sat up and turned to her as well. "That's ridiculous!"

"What does it sound like to you when someone constantly takes responsibility for your decisions and gives you no credit for making up your own mind?"

His brow furrowed as he tried to understand. "I don't do that."

"You do. In case you hadn't noticed, you didn't fall for me and drag me off to your cave against my will. I fell in love with you, knowing all the risks, and **decided **to be with you. I made the choice to be your friend, I made the choice to make love to you and we made our son, I **chose **to marry you, I **chose **for you to be Cam's father. The only thing I didn't choose was to love you. **That **I couldn't help. So if you want to blame yourself for something, blame yourself for being so damn irresistible. I can live with that."

He slumped back in the seat and rubbed a hand over his face. She could see him trying not to laugh and clamped her mouth shut to keep from doing it too.

"Seriously Jason … If something does happen, I'm as responsible for it as you. I don't want to be without you. My life is better with you in it and so are the boys'. At some point you have to reconcile that with what you do. It's never going to be perfect, but we'll do the best we can to protect our children and each other." He looked at her again. "Yes, I said each other. We have got to be in this together or it won't work. If you're constantly trying to do everything on your own we can't be real partners. You're responsible for my well being, but I'm responsible for yours too. I want to help you when you're hurt and for you to talk to me when you're worried about something. That's how we'll be able to get through the hard times."

She was reluctant to bring it up, but she had experience with a partnership that wasn't equal. It was part of why they been apart for so long.

"I don't want a repeat of my relationship with Lucky." He looked hurt at that and she rushed to explain. "I'm not saying you and he are alike. I just … He was constantly running our relationship. He made the decisions, what he wanted and thought was most important. You saw it even when I couldn't." She sat back and rested her hands on the steering wheel, going back in her mind. "He micromanaged every part of us to the point where the _me _in us just disappeared. **I** disappeared."

He stared at her as she looked out the windshield. It seemed like she was coming to the conclusion for the first time. He'd hated Lucky at times for the way he made Elizabeth feel like she didn't matter. So many times he felt like her spirit was slowly seeping out of her. Whether it was not supporting the art she loved, or making her do things she didn't want to do like modeling; Lucky treated her like a child who didn't know her own mind.

He hated that it seemed familiar just then. She was right. He was acting like she had no responsibility for her own actions, that he had all the control and what he wanted was most important. Even though what he wanted most was for her to be safe and happy, he didn't have the right to decide what that meant for her. She thought her safety and happiness were intertwined with his. His only choice was whether or not he felt the same way; and he did.

"I want to take responsibility for my own life, the good and the bad, and whatever happens …" She shrugged at the unknown. "I choose to be with you. What do you choose?"

"I choose us."

They looked at each other at the same time. It felt almost like a new beginning.

"I don't want you to ever feel like I don't respect you or what you want or think." Jason reached for her hand on the wheel and linked it with his.

"I know that you do. You just have to stop acting like all the accountability falls on your shoulders when things happen. I can handle a lot … I **have **handled a lot. You can lean on me sometimes you know?"

"I'll try to remember that." He grinned at her and squeezed her hand. "It won't happen overnight. I can't help wanting to shield you from things. I know how bad things can be, and I want the best for you."

She released his hand and grabbed his face with both of hers. "I want that for you too."

"I have the best."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. "So do I."

"Well, I guess we're stuck with each other then."

"UGH! That's what I've been telling you all along!" She kissed him soundly and turned to face front again.

He laughed at her and leaned against the door with his head in his hand. "I've learned my lesson. You're right and I was wrong." He heard her sigh with relief before turning the car back on. "Not like it happens often," he mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

He could feel her glaring at him as he closed his eyes and leaned back for the rest of the ride.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and pulled back onto the road, mumbling a few things of her own.

* * *

They arrived at Sonny's and discretely made their way to the door. Jason wore Milo's jacket and a baseball cap that fortunately enough was in the car. Max recognized him of course and ushered them inside, with a quick clap to Jason's back in silent relief to see him in one piece.

Inside the house, he and Elizabeth went upstairs and saw the boys. They went in Cam's room first and Jason's heart almost stopped at the sight of him. He looked tiny in the huge bed. They stood watching him for a bit but didn't want to wake him and continued to Lila's nursery where Jake slept. He was curled up in his sleep, holding onto a stuffed lamb.

Jason had the urge to scoop up his family and hold them, but morning would come soon enough.

He and Elizabeth silently went back downstairs, both feeling more awake than they thought. They were surprised when Skye came out of the kitchen.

Jason took his hand off the gun he'd instinctively reached for at his back.

"You're back. I'm so glad you're both okay."

"Thanks," Jason replied. "Is Sonny up too?"

"I thought you might be him. He got a call about a shipment and took off about a half hour ago."

Jason's forehead creased in question. "This time of night?"

"He wondered about it too, but …" she shrugged in equal confusion.

He rubbed at the back of his neck and the feeling that itched there.

Elizabeth started to ask how the boys had been when the phone rang. Skye went over and answered it, hoping it was Sonny.

"Hello?"

She listened for a moment and Jason watched her go pale. She dropped the phone and her knees almost buckled when Jason came over and caught her. He looked at Elizabeth and released Skye once she was there to support her.

He picked up the phone and spoke harshly into it. "Who is this?"

"Jason? Thank God! You've got to get down to Warehouse 5 …" Marco took a deep breath and coughed some of the smoke out of his lungs. "There … there was an explosion. The boss … he … they're taking him to the hospital. You gotta get down here man."

Jason heard him cough some more. "I'm on my way. Don't mention you talked to me." When he received acknowledgment he was understood, he hung up.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked worriedly. Skye was leaning on the couch arm now with Elizabeth still holding her.

He looked at Skye and then back at her. "There was an explosion at the warehouse. Sonny's hurt."

"Oh God," she put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"I've got to go to him," Skye suddenly spoke up between them. Tears were falling from her face.

She started to go upstairs to change from the nightgown and robe she wore.

"Wait," Jason grabbed her arm and turned her to him. "You know that's not what he'd want. You need to stay here where it's safe."

"Nothing's safe! You got shot, Mike got shot, Sonny's …" she ran her hands through her hair. Anger mixed with the fear in her voice. "I need to go there."

Elizabeth looked at him and he could practically read her mind. He closed his eyes a second before speaking again.

"Just let me … let me go check things out first. See what's going on. Then if you want, I'll have the guards take you to the hospital."

He could see she was reluctant to agree, but Elizabeth nodded at her to listen.

"Okay."

He breathed as she sat on the couch in acquiescence. He pulled Elizabeth away for a moment and put both hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know what's happening. Don't leave here unless I come for you."

"I won't." She wasn't about to make him worry more or try to get him to stay. She'd just convinced him he could trust her to handle things, and she would. "I love you." She kissed him and hugged him tight, even though it might hurt his shoulder. "Be careful."

"I love you too." He kissed her hair and her forehead before looking in her eyes. "Through good times and bad, right?"

She nodded and smiled, if a bit weakly. "Through good times and bad."

He turned and left, giving Max a quick update on the way out. The guard nodded and called for some reinforcements on the grounds without needing to be told.

Someone was sending a message. It wasn't quite clear, but it was definitely loud.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the lovely reviews and for reading everyone!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Boarders for the support!


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes --**

Sorry for the delay in between lately. But I finally figured out where I'm going with this. Lesson learned: Stories should start with an outline. **:p**

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 52**

The section of the Port Charles pier around Warehouse 5 was filled with firefighters and other rescue personnel. Bystanders had also begun to file in to see what was going on and were quickly herded behind barricades to keep them from interfering in the rescue and investigation.

The explosion was loud and shook the docks in the early hours, waking people living nearby and drawing some of the workers who were just starting their shifts. From what could be filtered from pieced together information some gathered that the local mob boss and some of his men had been injured and taken to the hospital.

The locals were probably not as shocked at that as they might have been. The mob presence in Port Charles was not often overt, but always present. The local boss was as infamous as celebrities are famous. Sonny Corinthos was known for being immune to prosecution, and the PCPD for failing to build a case against him. It seemed only a matter of time though until things caught up with him, and apparently one of his own ilk had done the honors.

Now he was a victim and the police were charged with bringing him justice. Many wondered exactly how high that would be on their list of priorities, especially with Corinthos' brother Ric Lansing as the D.A.

Jason unbeknownst to the milling crowd was checking out the area; his faith in Lansing and the cops even lower than theirs. He was trying to find Marco without being recognized. His _death_ might be of more use than he'd thought right now.

After scanning faces and shifting direction a few times to avoid police, who had his every feature and crime filed in a mental database, he saw the guard leaning against a brick wall. His clothes were singed and torn, face covered with smoke. One of the cops was grilling him, despite the fact that he looked like he'd literally walked through hell and could drop any minute.

Jason walked along the perimeter of the crowd to another wall adjacent to Marco's line of vision. He waited until the guard looked up, occasionally panning his gaze over the faces around him, and made a gesture he hoped would catch the single man's attention. He saw the eyes slightly widen after landing on him. Jason jerked his head toward an alley close behind him and ducked into it once sure he was understood.

About five minutes later he was standing before him.

"It's good to see you man," Marco said a bit out of breath. "We thought … Never mind. I guess we should know better by now than to underestimate you."

"I had a few doubts there for a minute myself." Jason looked up when he heard a voice that was too close for comfort. He pulled Marco a little further into the alley behind a dumpster. "Tell me what happened."

"The boss got a call he said, about one of the shipments coming in. We all came down here … the boss, me, Carl, and Jimmy. Carl and Jimmy went first like always, the boss behind 'em. I was a little back to check the perimeter … then **bam**. The place went up like a roman candle. Happened so fast it knocked me back. It took a minute for me to come to; when I did the boss was lying on the ground. He was burned some, but breathing. I called 911, told 'em to send firefighters and EMT's. I knew they wouldn't get here in time though, so I tried to get to Carl and Jimmy … but the fire was too hot, too much smoke. There was no way they could've survived that blast Jason."

He could see the guard was feeling he hadn't done enough somehow. "You did all you could Marco. And you made sure Sonny got help. He'd probably be dead too if you hadn't." Jason rubbed a hand over his forehead, his mind racing.

"It had to be Zacarra, right? Who else would be crazy enough to pull some shit like this?" Marco covered his mouth and wheezed to keep from coughing and revealing their location.

"I don't know. As far as he knows I'm out of the way. That would give him a direct path to Sonny and an opportunity to take over. It just seems rushed and sloppy."

"Like I said, he's off his nut. That could affect his ability to strategize. He was determined to get rid of us all at the meeting. Maybe he was in too much of a hurry and it showed."

"It's possible." Jason was willing to consider it, but it didn't take away the feeling that he was missing something. "How was Sonny when they took him?"

"He was pretty banged up, burned, still unconscious. I don't know what his exact condition is. First Mike, now this." Marco shook his head sadly.

"I had Max send some guards over to the hospital to keep an eye on Sonny and I'm going back to his house to tell Carly and Skye what's happening. The only ones who know what went on with me are my wife, Carly, Skye, you, Max and Milo. I'm gonna tell Francis and Joel too in case I need their help to check out Zacarra. Anybody else asks about me, just say you don't know where I am."

"You got it. What can I do?"

"You can go to the hospital and get checked out." He could see the man was about to argue with him. "That's an order."

Marco nodded, knowing that with Mr. Corinthos out of commission, Jason was in charge. He went towards the front entrance of the alley as Jason went toward the back.

Jason found his way to the car he'd come in and drove back to Sonny's.

When he arrived Max let him in and he was assaulted as soon as he came through the door.

"Jason! Thank God you're okay!"

He put his arms around the blonde currently trying to cut off his airway. "I'm fine Carly." He tried to gently get her to release him and she finally let go. "Thanks for helping Elizabeth and taking care of the boys." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and led her to the couch. He knew she'd better sit down for what he was about to tell her.

"You know I'd do anything for you. I just wanted you to be okay." She ran a hand over the back of his neck as she sat down. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Elizabeth took good care of me. Saved my life, again."

Carly smirked at him. "I'll admit it. I underestimated her. She's tougher than she looks."

Jason smiled only a second before it faded. "Where are she and Skye?"

"Upstairs. The babies started fussing and they went to check on them. I started to get Jake and ran into Elizabeth. She told me she found you and you were alright. I actually hugged her Jason." She turned her nose up. "It was scary."

"You'll survive."

"Yeah, well … she said you went out to check on something, and you'd tell me yourself when you got back. She and Skye gave each other this look. You know I hate being the last to know stuff."

"This couldn't be helped." He was glad Elizabeth had left it to him to tell Carly. When it came to Sonny, even she was never quite sure how she'd react. He took her hand and held it. "There was an explosion at one of the warehouses. Sonny was hurt." He felt the inhalation of her breath.

"Wh … How is he?"

"I'm not sure. They took him to the hospital and he was still unconscious. Marco was with him and said he has some burns."

"Oh God Jason," she whispered, her eyes closed. "I need to go see him. And the boys," she sighed. "I just had to break the news about Mike … and now Sonny? I have to figure out what to tell them."

"Why don't you see Sonny first, find out how he is, then tell the boys the truth. Their Dad got hurt and the doctors are doing everything they can to make him better. He'll make it Carly." She nodded. He could see she was trying to convince herself he was right. "One more thing. Skye's going to the hospital too." He saw her eyes widen and knew an objection was coming. A hand went up to stop it. "Please, don't get in a battle with her over Sonny. I know how territorial you can be when it comes to him. But now isn't the time for it. She cares a lot about him Carly. Can you just get along with her for Sonny's sake?"

He could almost hear her gnashing her teeth.

"Fine," she said throwing up her hands. "I'm the new, improved, friendly Carly who gets along with all wives and girlfriends no matter how much they bug the hell out of me. Happy?" She stood and looked down at him on the couch.

"Thank you," he said; deciding to ignore the sarcasm.

She headed for the stairs to get her purse and coat from the room she'd been staying in while looking after Cam and Jake. "I won't start anything with her. But if she starts with me … all bets are off."

Jason rested his head in one hand, hoping there would be no confrontations over Sonny's hospital bed. He would have gone to check on him, but right now his unknown presence would be more of a help to Sonny, at least where Zacarra was concerned. He had the element of surprise still on his side.

Elizabeth came downstairs after a couple of minutes holding Jake in her arms. Jason stood and smiled at the sight of his son. The gurgling laugh he got in return lightened his mood. He took off Milo's jacket and tossed it on the arm of the couch, just hoping the outside world would come off with it for the time being.

Elizabeth kissed her husband, relieved to see him back, even as she could feel that he'd be gone again before she knew it. She handed their son to Jason and he held him close, feeling his soft blonde hair against his cheek.

Elizabeth ran a hand over Jason's back and looked at him carefully. He'd looked worried when she started downstairs, but seeing Jake seemed to help. She felt like she could breathe again when Carly told her he was back. It was all she could do to walk instead of run downstairs. Only having Jake with her kept her at a sedate pace. She knew she couldn't start being scared every time he left her sight. But so many things had happened to them lately, she gave herself a break for the increased anxiety.

"Cam still asleep?"

She nodded with a small smile. "It's still pretty early. He should be up in a couple hours. But this one didn't want to miss the action." She rubbed Jake's back and felt comforted by his warmth. Jason she was sure was getting the same bit of calm from him she had at first picking him up after being away.

Jason kissed Jake's head and sat on the couch. The baby relaxed onto his father's shoulder. Elizabeth went to his other side and carefully curled into his outstretched arm, knowing it was still painful for him. The three of them sat in a comfortable, and most likely temporary, silence. Peaceful and content for whatever time they'd be allowed.

Jason breathed them in, taking the small bit of normalcy and considering himself lucky to have it. Soon enough he'd have to give it up again and go back to the darkness of the other half of his life. He tried to push it from his mind and stay in the present.

He looked down and saw the baby's little eyelashes fluttering between wakefulness and sleep. It was amazing how children could trust you to keep them safe and relax in your presence. He wanted nothing more than for his family to never be afraid and to know he'd do anything for them.

Carly and Skye came down soon after. Both looked somber and like they were bracing themselves for what they'd be faced with at the hospital.

"Thanks for taking care of Lila. I don't really want to take her with me. I feel like she'd be better off here."

Elizabeth sat up a little when Skye addressed her. "Of course. I'm sure Sonny's going to be okay." She understood how the other woman was feeling; to want to be with the man you love and wanting your child to be safe too.

Skye gave her a wan smile and headed to the door behind Carly. A car was waiting outside for them.

Elizabeth looked at Jason once they were gone. "He will be okay, won't he?"

"I hope so." He winced a bit as he pulled his arm back and patted Jake who'd wriggled at the sound of voices.

Her eyes canted off to the side. "Until he is … you're in charge, aren't you?" The realization had just come to her, and all that it implied.

"Yeah."

Jason saw her eyes close and hated that she might be picturing him in Sonny's place. She'd just kept him from bleeding to death from a gunshot and now had to worry about him being the main target for anyone looking to take over.

About now would be the time he'd start gearing up for another speech on how she'd be safer away from him. Elizabeth felt her stomach knotting in anticipation of it.

He could feel her breathing speed up and wondered what had her agitated all of a sudden. "Elizabeth, look at me." After a second she opened her eyes and he could see tears building. "Talk to me. If there's something worrying you, tell me."

"You don't have anything to tell _me _right now?"

He seemed confused for a moment and then it hit him what she was expecting. It was really a blessing sometimes that they could read each other so well.

"Not this time." He watched her eyes widen in surprise. He couldn't tell if it was because of his reading her mind or his answer. "You told me we're in this together. So unless you've changed your mind …"

Elizabeth felt an involuntary giggle bubble up amidst her threatening tears. "No," she said with a shake of her head.

"Okay then." He grabbed her hand and kissed where her wedding ring lay, lacing their fingers together. "No more back and forth, no more uncertainty. Just this … us … always."

She shifted and put her head on his chest a sigh of relief almost leaving her breathless. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leaned his cheek against the crown of her head. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the boys. You trust me?" He felt her nod under him and give an emphatic yes. "Then that's all I need." He kissed her hair, causing her to bring her head up, and then kissed her lips softly. "To do that, I have to go."

Elizabeth bravely kept the sadness out of her eyes, holding on to the fact that they'd never truly be apart again; no matter what happened. "I know."

"I'll be back," he replied with certainty.

"I know," she said with equal certainty.

They smiled at one another, with lips and eyes. Their love was a palpable thing, surrounding them with a shield of protection from all things outside of it.

He kissed her again and whispered to her, "Let's go wake up Cam."

Elizabeth nodded at his suggestion and they went upstairs. Crawling onto the big bed together, he handed Jake to her and tickled Cam lightly under the chin until he opened his eyes.

"Jason," he said with a sleepy grin. "I missed you." He stretched his arms up and was lifted into Jason's larger ones.

"I missed you too buddy." He kissed his son's cheek and hugged him close.

He sat with his family huddled around him and soaked in their love. It made him feel human and like he had everything to live for. His world was still dangerous and dark, but they were the ray of light that kept it from smothering him. They saved him.

Until he had to go back to the reality of his work, he enjoyed the peace they gave him. Morning would come soon enough.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I so appreciate all your interest.

Thanks as always to my Soaps GH Message Board pals for the support!


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes ---**

Yes, I still live. Hence my only acceptable excuse for the long delay is null and void. heehee. Hope you'll read this anyway.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 53**

Elizabeth walked downstairs with Cam at her side and Jason behind her with Jake. She convinced Jason to eat breakfast before he left and she wanted it to be special. He agreed to make her happy, knowing she still thought about his injury.

They'd stayed in bed together for a little over half an hour; softly talking and making the children laugh. The sound was a balm for their worries. It gave them hope that there was something good ahead. He had so much to fight for. Surely after everything they'd been through to get to this place nothing would happen to snatch it away?

At least that's what Elizabeth hoped as she headed for the kitchen.

She wanted things to be normal for the boys. Although she wasn't sure any of them really knew what that was. The boys were blissfully unaware of all the almost tragedies their little family had avoided in the past weeks while Elizabeth wished she could forget. She just wanted some peace for them all. With Jason's job that probably would never be possible, but she would pray for it anyway. And beyond that she would support her husband in any way he needed to make it happen.

As they went into the kitchen she looked around for something to make. Sonny had every fancy kitchen gadget known to man and probably food to match. In the end she went for simple and made bacon, eggs, and toast. For some reason Cam decided he wanted to sit on Jason's lap and eat. Elizabeth thought maybe he sensed something was happening, even though he might not understand what he was feeling. She knew she wanted to hold onto her husband with all she had, but she had to let him go so he could come back.

She stared at her men and made a picture of them in her mind. It seemed kind of morbid, like she was asking for trouble, but she just needed an image to keep with her.

All too soon they finished and Jason got up from the table. He spoke to Cam who was still in his arms.

"I have to go to work, but I'll see you later. Okay?"

"I don't want you to," Cam stated with a pout.

Jason smiled at the expression he'd seen before on the boy's mother. "I have to. I'll see you tonight though."

"Don't leave." Cam put his arms around Jason's neck and held on as tight as he could.

Jason's heart broke at the pleading in his son's voice. He would give anything to stay with him, with all of them, but he needed to deal with the Zacarra threat so he could make sure it wouldn't affect his family. He rubbed Cam's back and stroked his curly hair.

Elizabeth had feared this, but hoped she was just being overanxious. She had a feeling that the events of the last weeks had affected her oldest son more than she thought. He must have noticed that people seemed to be going away and not coming back for long periods of time. It may have caused him a bit of separation anxiety. Though the things that happened weren't her fault, she felt like a bad mother because her son was hurting and she couldn't prevent it.

She saw how Jason closed his eyes when Cam begged him not to leave and knew she needed to make things easier for them both. "Come here baby." She reached her hands out to her son and was relieved when he let go of Jason after a moment's hesitation and clung to her instead. "I know you want Jason to stay, but Mommies and Daddies have to go to work so that they can take care of their families. You know how Mommy works at the hospital as a nurse?" Cam nodded his head against her shoulder. "Well Jason has to work too. His job is to protect people he cares about." Elizabeth looked into her husband's eyes and could see that he understood she was talking to herself as much as to Cam. "Jason loves you, and me, and Jake ... and if he says he'll be back, he will. Okay?"

Cam turned his head to face Jason again. "Okay," he said quietly.

Jason stepped closer and kissed his son's cheek and forehead. "Your Mom is right. I love you very much." He looked up then into his wife's eyes. "I love you all very much." He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"We love you too." Elizabeth leaned her head against Cam's as Jason moved to kiss Jake; who was sitting in his bouncer they'd brought from home. When he stood he only paused by her for a second before leaving.

They knew another second might have killed them both.

* * *

Jason felt a nauseating déjà vu at being back in Zacarra's house. It had been a bit more difficult getting in this time without the benefit of Spinelli's help, but he was reluctant to involve the kid in this instance.

First, he was better off out of the loop while Zacarra was in the mood to blow people up who got in his way. Second, he seemed happy with Georgie and possibly on the verge of letting her convince him of how nice a normal life would be. Someone should be happy and not constantly on the lookout for danger around every corner. He envied Spinelli in that. He still had a chance to be out of it. Jason was too deep in the business to get out at this point. It was just a reality he'd learned to deal with.

He leaned against a wall as another reality gave him a twinge of pain. His shoulder still wasn't a hundred percent, but he hadn't the luxury of waiting for it to be. With Sonny out of commission he had no choice but to deal with Zacarra himself. There was the likelihood the crazy bastard would send someone to the hospital to finish the job when he found out Sonny survived. Loose ends were bad business.

After waiting a second to make sure he was steady on his feet, Jason quietly made his way up the stairs. He reached the master bedroom without incident and just managed to duck out of the way into another hallway when he heard voices inside. A couple of men left the room, speaking about what sounded like construction. Obviously that meant Zacarra wasn't in there, he didn't seem the patient type to tolerate all that disruption around him. Jason waited until the men moved to the stairs and cautiously made his way back around the corner.

What he intended was risky with other people in the house, but his options were limited. He didn't imagine Zacarra was up and about as well as he was after his own gunshot wound at the meeting. He was older than Jason which probably made his recovery take longer. There was also little doubt he would avoid going to a hospital. His confinement, though difficult to maneuver, made him accessible. But after looking in the couple of rooms surrounding the master, Zacarra was nowhere to be found.

Jason couldn't think where he might have gone, unless it was to the hospital to witness the carnage he'd created first hand. He was definitely that sick.

Jason gritted his teeth at being unable to call the guards he had posted there to ask if he'd shown his face. He knew they'd look after Sonny, Carly, and Skye though. His plans however were put out of play for the time being. Now he had to get out of the house and wait for another opportunity. Maybe if Zacarra figured himself the victor, he'd be in a hurry to claim his spoils and get in a vulnerable position.

That idea abating some of his frustration, he moved to head back downstairs. Footsteps on the landing forced him to backtrack into the bedroom he'd just left. He looked around for a place to hide and decided on the bathroom. He hoped whoever it was would pass by, but they entered the room soon after. He listened as feet shuffled across the carpeted floor and silently warned them to leave.

Unfortunately the person wasn't psychic and he eventually heard them come toward the bathroom. A quick inventory only left him with one option; the linen closet. He made his way inside and softly closed the door behind him. In the dark and silence only his steady breaths kept him company. Carefully he took his gun from his back and held it ready for whatever might happen. He'd only come for Zacarra, but if he ran into one of the guards he'd do what he had to.

There was a soft tap of footsteps on the tile of the bathroom floor. Jason could tell by the sound it wasn't a man. It was too light of a step. A dull thunk let him know she'd set something on the floor. Maybe a bucket? He assumed it was one of the maids cleaning.

Though he couldn't see, he rolled his eyes upward when he heard water run and the slap of what sounded like a wet rag on the counter. He hated to have to wait until she was done but there was no helping it. Hopefully she wasn't too conscientious about it and would finish in a few minutes.

With no way to gauge how much time passed, he simply waited her out. His internal clock told him it was about thirty minutes before she was done. He'd heard every slap of the rag and resulting squeak when something was sufficiently clean. He almost sighed in relief when he thought she was finally leaving.

Of course, that would have been too easy.

As her feet got near where he knew the door was he heard her stop, the thunk of the bucket as she put it down again, and then the thud of his heart as she came in the direction of the closet where he was hiding. He closed his eyes a second as he realized he had to deal with her now.

Jason pulled on the hood of the zipped black sweatshirt he wore and brought it low as possible to cover his face. He wouldn't hurt her; couldn't. But maybe he could just keep her quiet long enough to get out with the threat of it. Bystanders were the worst in his business. At the least inconvenient, and at the most dangerous to underestimate. Most in his particular field simply did away with anyone who was in their way, but Jason wasn't wired like that. He only used force when absolutely necessary and never with women unless they were a direct threat and he had no other options. Such was the case with one enemy from long ago, Faith Roscoe. He'd ended up having to kill her when she tried to kill him after kidnapping Sonny's kids. It wasn't something he liked to remember, but the woman was a viper and he hadn't lost much sleep over it.

This situation was different though. The woman about to discover him was in no way involved in what he was doing, she was just doing her job. He'd be as gentle as possible, but he couldn't let her give him up to the guards or he wouldn't make it out of there.

He tucked the gun away at his back and looked behind him. It wasn't easy to see in the darkened room, only the sliver of light under the door kept it from being black. Quietly he grabbed a pillowcase from the shelf and held it ready in case he needed to gag her.

His muscles tensed in readiness as he watched the knob turn on the door. Things happened quickly once the door opened. She saw him and opened her mouth to scream as he thought. He grabbed her and turned her back to him, covering her mouth before she could manage more than a squeak. He locked her arms down with his arm wrapped around her.

"Don't make a sound," he said in an almost whisper.

From beneath his hood he could see she was a slight young woman, blonde, with a light gray maid's uniform on. He could feel her trembling in his arms and hated that he had to scare her.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he tried to reassure her. "I just need some information and I'll leave. Do you understand?"

He barely felt the nod of her head against his chest. Her breaths came out of her nose in hot bursts on the top of his hand. He worried she might hyperventilate from the cadence of it and pass out. Though that would solve the dilemma of her possibly screaming, it wouldn't get his questions answered.

"Just calm down. Breath slowly." He tried to make his voice as soothing as he could. "In and out ... that's it." He could feel her trying to slow the breaths, but the trembling didn't stop. "I just want to ask you a couple of questions and then I'll go ... okay?"

She nodded again. He noticed her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides and couldn't tell if she was trying to relieve tension or preparing to take a swing at him when the chance presented itself. She seemed sufficiently scared of him though, so he assumed it was the former.

"Is Zacarra home?" Surprisingly she tensed more at the sound of her bosses name than she had when he grabbed her. She slowly shook her head no. "Do you know where he is?" She shook her head again.

Jason cursed under his breath that his plans were screwed for now. He'd have to wait Zacarra out since the chances of his getting back in the house after being caught this time were diminished. The woman would probably report the intruder to her boss once he got back, and Jason wasn't about to hurt her to make sure she couldn't. It wasn't his way.

He felt her try to mumble something beneath his hand and knew the only way to know what she was trying to say would be to uncover her mouth. It was a gamble, but if she could give him a clue about Zacarra's whereabouts he had to risk it.

"I'm going to take my hand away so you can speak ... but don't try anything. I still have the upper hand here. Got it?" When she nodded he moved his hand from her mouth just enough to hear her, and close enough to cover it again if he had to.

She took a deep gulp of breath through her mouth like she'd come up from a deep sea dive. He saw her lick her lips nervously and swallow.

"I-I don't guess you're a f-f-friend of Mr. Zacarra's?"

The fact that the black clad man who'd grabbed her hadn't come in through the front door like her employer's other flunkies did was her first clue. And though he'd initially scared the hell out of her, she still wasn't as freaked out by him as she'd been when Mr. Zacarra had done it before.

"No," Jason said simply. There was no need to lie about that. It was pretty easy to guess you didn't sneak around a friend's house.

For some reason that answer made her trust him a bit more. The enemy of my enemy and all that.

"I think he might have gone to the h-hospital."

Jason narrowed his eyes at her under his hood. What made her so cooperative all of a sudden he couldn't say.

"Why do you think that?"

"I heard him m-mention checking on a friend and seeing a doctor."

_Sonny_, Jason thought. He could almost sense the danger, but couldn't get to him right then. He had to trust the guys were looking out for him until he could warn them.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked. She could just as easily have left it at not knowing where he was.

She couldn't exactly answer that herself. For some reason she didn't feel in imminent danger. Yes there was a definite aura of leashed power and threat emanating from the man behind her, but it wasn't menacing and evil like with Mr. Zacarra. That man could give the devil a run for his money. She'd found that out the time he caught her alone in the east wing. She was vacuuming and hadn't noticed when he came in behind her. That was fear like she'd never known. The memory constantly haunted her ever since. Everywhere he'd touched her felt unclean and tainted. Thankfully Silvia, the head housekeeper, had walked in and interrupted. But the look on his face as he left told her it wouldn't be the last time. Since then she'd done all she could to make sure she was always with someone else, or far out of his way when he was home. That was until that day in his bedroom when she brought him his drink. She'd thought him being laid up with an injury would have slowed him down; unfortunately she was wrong. And she knew once he was better it would progress to an ultimate conclusion that made her sick to her stomach.

"All I can say is ... I've seen what he's capable of first hand." She clenched her hands in the fabric of her uniform and her voice shook with nervousness. "I want out of here. Can you help me?"

It was crazy for her to be asking a total stranger, who was for all intents and purposes holding her hostage, for help. But what options did she really have. Staying, she knew what the outcome would be. It left her wondering what could be much worse. The man behind her had to have some sense of mercy. He could have easily snapped her neck as soon as she found him in the closet and gotten away, and he hadn't handled her roughly as he might have. She only felt enough pressure from his arms about her to keep her still, not to do harm.

Some long buried instinct was telling her to trust this chance she had with him.

Jason was a bit confused by her question. "If you hate it here so much, why don't you just quit?" A thought occurred to him. "Are you being kept here against your will?"

"In a way ... I guess." She closed her eyes and took another breath. "It would be a lot easier to talk if you'd ... let go." She felt him take a gruff breath of his own. "Look ... i-it's not like I could go anywhere. You said it before. You have the upper hand. I'm sure you could h-hurt me if you really wanted to." She found herself holding her breath waiting for his answer.

Did he dare to take the chance? Jason played out the pros and cons in his head in a matter of moments before deciding to go with his gut. He could tell she was sufficiently aware of who controlled the situation and she seemed sincere in her request for help. He didn't put it past Zacarra to be sadistic enough to have this woman under his power in any variety of ways.

Slowly he released his hold on her and before she had an opportunity to fully face him, he pulled the closet door shut and flipped on the light with the switch on the wall. He still kept his face hidden under the hood, but could see her well enough beneath it to keep an eye on what she did.

She turned carefully to him once the door was shut. He had made her getting away difficult by doing it. He could get to her before she'd be able to scream or any guards could get to her, and yet surprisingly she felt in less danger with him than with them. The thugs Zacarra hired were much like him in temperament and scruples. She was sure the only reason none of them had come at her was they saw her as belonging to the boss, much like everything else in his house.

The man in black stood in a mildly relaxed stance across from her, but she knew that he was aware of every move she made and ready to react to anything he perceived as a threat. She couldn't see more than the lower half of his face because of his hood. He had a strong jaw she noticed, for some reason it gave him a bit of character that helped her feel more secure in her instinct to ask him for help.

"Explain," he said simply.

She knew he wanted to find out her motives and whether or not it would benefit him in any way to help her.

She cleared her suddenly dry throat before speaking. "I got this job through an acquaintance. I needed a good paying job to take care of my grandmother, and I was told Mr. Zacarra paid well. I don't have a lot of skills, but I can clean and I'm very efficient."

He found himself a little impressed by the confident way she spoke of herself. The way she wrung her hands was the only contrasting image she presented. It almost sounded like she was applying for a job with him. Possibly that's what she was doing.

"I was hired by the head housekeeper. She runs the household and does the hiring mostly. She's a nice woman, so I thought things might work out for me here." She looked down at her feet. "That is ... until I met Mr. Zacarra."

Jason could tell she was uncomfortable about whatever she was going to say.

"I was told he was recently married, so I didn't imagine he would be ... _interested_ ... in me. But he kept looking at me when he was around, brushing by _accidentally_. He even got me alone once and almost ..."

Jason felt badly for what he knew she was implying. Still he kept his guard up. He didn't know her well enough to tell if she was giving him a sob story to get his cooperation.

"Then when I heard his wife was arrested ... I knew it was a matter of time before he got what he wanted. He got hurt recently ... his leg. I thought I'd get a break from vigilantly watching my back. No such luck though. His hands seem to be working just fine."

For a moment Jason relished the fact that he'd put that bullet in the bastard. Wishing only that his aim had been higher.

"That doesn't tell me why you don't just quit. If he's harassing you ... why stick around?"

She knew this was the part that would require major trust on her part. He could use her answer against her as her boss had. But how much did she have to lose at this point? One evil or another didn't make much difference. And she still had that feeling he was a safer bet than Zacarra.

She sighed as she made her decision. "My grandmother isn't here ... in this country ... legally. My father was wanted back in his home country of Czech Republic for daring to go up against a powerful group of men. He never told me all the details of it, but they threatened to kill him and his family. He managed to get himself and his mother to the States years ago, changed their names and lived under the radar with him working low paying jobs to live. He met my mother here and they had me. She knew the truth too, which is why they never married officially. No paper trail. They both died a year ago in a car accident. It's up to me to protect my grandmother. I was born here, so I'm a citizen. If she's deported back to her home ... I don't want to think what could happen to her. My father told me many times that they have long memories there. They don't forget a wrong until it's avenged." She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "Mr. Zacarra found out about it somehow. He brought it up casually ... but his implications were clear. He can make my grandmother pay if I'm not sufficiently cooperative. I think up to this point he's kind of been playing a game with me, but now that his wife's in prison he's been more ... angry. I have no doubt what that will mean for me once he's back on his feet."

Jason had no doubt either. Listening to her story he could sense she was telling the truth. She was definitely fearful of Zacarra and what he'd expect in exchange for not turning her grandmother over to immigration. If the men she feared in her father's homeland were anything like Zacarra, the old woman would merely have to be on immigration's radar to give them access to her whereabouts. After that, she wouldn't even have to be deported for them to get to her.

He could see the kind of bind she was in.

"I can't stay here any longer," he said.

It was only a few minutes they'd been talking, but the longer he was in the house the more chance he'd get caught. He watched her head fall in disappointment, probably thinking he'd decided not to help. This was certainly not a convenient time.

"What's your name?"

She looked up in surprise and answered before her brain could argue. "Anicka."

"Anicka ... I'll do what I can to help you."

She clasped her hands together and brought them to her mouth in gratitude. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She wasn't sure what he would or could do, but for some reason she felt more hopeful than she had in a long time.

"I have something to take care of first. So what you can do right now is not let anyone know I was here." He went to the door and opened it carefully, glad to see and hear no one. "Hopefully I can solve both our problems today," he said mostly to himself.

When he started to leave she put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Wait," she whispered. He looked down at her hand and she pulled it back quickly as if burned when she realized what she'd done. "I uh ... I don't know your name."

The corner of his mouth turned up to put her at ease. She'd had enough of angry jerks to last a lifetime he was sure.

"It's probably better you don't know ... for both of us."

Anicka looked at him a bit worriedly. "How do I know you'll come back?"

"You don't. Just like I don't know that you won't go out there and call for the guards as soon as I leave. Guess we'll have to take each other at our word."

He left her and went silently through the bathroom, taking a quick glance into the bedroom beyond as he took the gun from his back. When he saw it was clear he made his way to the hall, another quick check let him get to the stairs and down to the main foyer. As he went along the wall he was relieved to hear no alarms being raised or guards coming at him. It seemed he'd been right to trust Anicka.

At least that's what he thought before he felt the heavy blow to the back of his head.

**To be continued …**

If you are reading this story still … bless you. And thanks for the reviews!

Thanks to my Soaps Message Board pals for keeping with me!


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes - - -**

Yes, I'm still here. Sorry for the ridiculous breaks with my stories lately. I'm trying to get my motor running again on these, hope it's okay this is a shorter one. I figure, better some than none. **:o)**

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making a Memory **

**Chapter 54**

Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea after she put the children to bed. It was not soothing or relaxing as the box promised.

It had been hours since she'd seen Jason and she couldn't stop the feeling of dread that sat like a stone in her stomach. He hadn't given any particular time when he'd be back, but she still expected him before it got very dark out.

The earlier part of her day hadn't been as bad because she'd had company for some of it. Carly and Skye had come back from the hospital for a while in the middle of the day and gave Elizabeth a report on Sonny's condition.

The doctor said he had burns on thirty percent of his body, which in some cases could be fatal. But he wasn't close enough to the epicenter of the blast to do that sort of damage. The burns were only first degree and were expected to heal well without much scarring thanks to the excellent care of the General Hospital Burn Unit.

The injury causing the most worry at the moment was the one to Sonny's head when he was knocked back by the force of the explosion. An MRI showed he had multiple contusions to the brain that caused some swelling. Dr. Drake, the neurosurgeon on the case, was cautiously optimistic that given some time the swelling would go down on its own and he would wake up.

Carly and Skye looked drained when they'd gotten back. Carly had collected her things and gone back to her house to tell her sons about their father; a task she clearly dreaded. Skye had come to be with her daughter. Although Elizabeth could see that she needed the time together more than the baby did.

She almost stayed after Carly left, but Elizabeth saw how much she wanted to go back and be with Sonny and offered to continue to watch Lila.

"Are you sure three little ones isn't too much for you?" she'd asked.

"Not at all," Elizabeth replied. "Lila's an angel. You go and be with Sonny for as long as you need."

Skye had taken her hand and thanked her so sincerely, it almost made Elizabeth cry. She knew what it was to have the man you love hurt, and want nothing more than to be with him. Carly, Max, and Milo had made that possible for her; she was glad to be able to do it for someone else.

There was also the fact that caring for three children under the age of four kept her sufficiently busy so that she wouldn't constantly worry about her husband. But now that they were asleep and the house was quiet, she had nothing to do but worry.

Of course Jason was more than capable of taking care of himself in any circumstance, but he was still recovering from a gunshot wound. She prayed it wouldn't slow him down should he need to get away quickly, or hinder his ability to protect himself.

She swept her hair from her face and took another sip of her tea. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep until she knew he was safe. Restlessness had her tapping her foot on the floor and the tick of the clock on the wall was driving her crazy. She swallowed the rest of the tepid liquid and put the cup in the sink.

Coming into the living room she wondered what she might do to pass the time. Her gaze drifted to the door that led to the terrace. She walked over to it and looked up at the night sky full of stars. Hoping a bit of air might clear her mind, she opened the glass door and took a deep breath of the brisk air. It felt good on her face and skin and drew her over to the waist high stone wall that separated the terrace from the backyard.

The stars were out and looked brighter away from the city. She closed her eyes and imagined Jason there with her, his arms wrapped around her keeping her warm. Hugging herself tighter she attempted to keep the vision alive, but was interrupted by a resounding click coming from somewhere behind her.

Elizabeth's eyes popped open at the sound and stayed wide and focused out into the darkened backyard. She knew that sound. How she wished she didn't, but it was one she'd heard far too often recently.

The last time it had been Jason standing behind her with a gun aimed at her back. Unfortunately, she could tell she wasn't as lucky this time.

* * *

Jason had woken up on the floor with a throbbing head. He'd been disoriented briefly before remembering what happened. Since then he'd just been mad.

It had to have been at least a couple hours since then and no one came to tell him anything or to take him anywhere. He wondered what they were playing at. Then he realized what might be happening. With him and Sonny out of commission, it would be an ideal time for Zacarra to make his move.

But why not kill him then? Why not make sure he had no chance of coming back against him? Then again, it had to have been one of Zacarra's subordinates who'd knocked him out, and guys like that knew not to make a move that major without the boss's say so.

He thought Zacarra probably wanted the honor of doing it himself after the way he acted at the meeting; going off the deep end about Jason being the reason for Sam's betrayal and then having the object of his scorn shoot him into the bargain.

Jason lay on the floor in the same position he woke in. His wrists and ankles were shackled together behind his back and attached to a pipe that came up from the floor. He'd tried to move and think of ways to undo the cuffs, but all he got for his trouble was an aching shoulder and raw skin where the metal rubbed against him.

His mind automatically went to Elizabeth and what she'd been through. She'd survived and come back to him and he had to do the same. He didn't want to think about her and the boys being vulnerable to Zacarra or anyone else.

There was nothing nearby he could get to that would help and yelling would do no good in enemy territory. Every person in that house, and he was fairly certain he was still in the same house, was loyal to one man. Those not necessarily loyal were at the very least deathly afraid of Zacarra and wouldn't dare to go against him.

That brought his mind back to the woman he'd met earlier. Anicka. If that was even her real name. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for her sob story. She'd seemed sincere when he spoke to her, but it was likely she'd set him up to be caught. It might have been a combination of truth and lies; which usually made a lie more believable. Maybe what she said about her grandmother was true, but she'd been too afraid of Zacarra to take the chance to betray him and work with his enemy.

His head rested on the floor as he tried to think of anything that would get him out of there. It was then that he heard it. A series of squeaks and a light whirring, so faint at first he thought he was imagining things. The sounds were like a wheel that needed to be oiled and a fan. They gradually got closer and closer until he was able to pinpoint where the noise came from. It seemed to be in a wall somewhere behind him.

How it could be in a wall he didn't know, but when the sound stopped he heard the scrape of metal on metal. It stopped after a second, then continued little by little until there was a slight scuff against the floor.

Jason couldn't tell what he was listening to, and whatever it was he had no way of defending against it if he needed to. Still he found his body tensing readying for action on instinct. One thing he knew was whatever happened, he wasn't going down without a fight.

The scuffing on the floor came around the top of his head and suddenly he was looking a pair of worn black shoes. As his eyes moved up he saw jeans and then the figure dropped down before him to complete the picture.

It was Anicka.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a whisper. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to get to you, but I had to finish my shift first so no one got suspicious when I wasn't where I was supposed to be."

Jason looked at her with a bit of suspicion. "What do you mean_ 'took so long'_? What are you doing here? Did they send you to get information with more of your sad eyed story?"

She looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about? I came to help you" When his words sank in she realized what his problem was. "You can't think I did this?!"

He heard the amazement in her voice even though she was careful to keep it low. "What the hell else am I supposed to think? You're the only one who knew I was in the house."

Anicka felt insulted by the accusation, even though logically she knew they didn't know each other and had no real reason to trust anything the other said. Still she couldn't help but have her back up.

"Maybe you're just a bad cat burglar! Ever think of that?"

She took a breath and tried to calm down. This man was still her best hope of staying clear of Zacarra and she had to get them both out of there without getting caught.

"Look, I didn't tell anyone about you, okay? I was passing through the upstairs hall when I saw you being dragged away by one of the guards. You were unconscious. I couldn't follow him without being seen, but it looked like he was taking you to the basement. So I tried to think of a way to get to you without going through the guards, and that's when I thought of the dumbwaiter."

"You got another member of the staff to help you?" he asked in confusion.

She looked at him strangely and shook her head when she realized he misunderstood. "No, the dumbwaiter is a system that can move in the wall to transport things through the house, like laundry or cleaning supplies. Kind of a small elevator. That's how I got down here." Anicka glanced at the stairs and felt herself shiver at the possibility of being discovered. "Look, we can talk about this stuff later. We need to get out of here before they realize something's up, or one of them comes back to check on you."

"As you can see, I'm not exactly lying here by choice." Jason tugged on his shackles which made Anicka looked down at them.

"Oh. Um …" She began to move around the room to see if she could find something to unlock the handcuffs with.

Most people had a bunch of junk in their basement, since it tended to be the household catchall for things you didn't know what to do with. But this room was practically bare. She guessed since Zacarra and his wife had moved there so suddenly they didn't have any junk to put in it. Not that she could really imagine the man being the sentimental type who saved chotchkies and personal mementos of good times.

His good times were probably someone else's nightmares.

"There is nothing useful down here," she said in frustration when she came up empty.

"Don't you have a hair pin or something?"

"This isn't a movie," she said with a roll of her eyes. "No I don't just _happen _to have a hair pin you could use to pick the lock, and I left my MacGuyver survival kit at home."

"Being a smart ass isn't helping either," Jason said through gritted teeth. His shoulder was turning into a dull throb to add to the one in his head.

"Sorry," Anicka offered. She dropped back down next to him so he wouldn't have to keep craning his neck to look up at her. "I'm scared and jumpy okay? I don't do this often."

Jason sighed and put his head back down. What the hell were they supposed to do now?

He heard Anicka let out a breath and saw her reach up to brush her hair from her face. He noticed that she was wearing a wrist watch and had an idea.

"Your watch … is it a buckle or clasp?"

"Wha …" She looked at her wrist and answered absently. "Buckle. Why?"

Jason put his head down for a second, thinking they'd finally caught a break. "Take it off. We might be able to use the pin to unlock the cuffs."

Anicka's eyes brightened with relief as she quickly took off the watch.

"Get behind me and see if you can disengage the mechanism with it."

She got up and moved behind him to do as he said. At first she worried the pin might be too short to do any good. She rearranged it in her hand to get a better grip and tried again, jiggling it in the small hole until she heard a wonderful click.

"It worked!" She did the same to the cuff on his other wrist and he was able to untwist himself and sit upright. Claiming his hands were probably too big to get a good hold on it, he waited while she released his feet as well.

"We did it!" she said in amazement. Looking at her cheap watch that she'd gotten for ten bucks at a discount store, she shook her head. "Maybe I should've paid more attention to those MacGuyver reruns."

"Come on," Jason hastened once he'd stood and shaken as much feeling back in his shoulder as he could. "Where's this dumbwaiter?"

"Over here."

Anicka led him over to the opening she'd come from. It looked to him like a very deep cabinet with a wooden facade that helped it blend into the wall. Behind the wood was a metal door that slid back to reveal the metal interior of the dumbwaiter. There were buttons on the side that controlled it going up and down.

Jason looked at it warily. "Are you sure I can fit in that thing?"

"Let's see … it's this or wait for those guys to come and kill you. I'd take my chances with this," she said pointing at the contraption.

"It definitely can't take us both, so you go first."

Anicka lifted up and sat on the ledge to scoot back into the dumbwaiter. Once inside she reached out to push the button that would send her up.

Jason waited until the metal box was sent back down and got inside. It would be a miracle he thought if the thing didn't send him plummeting back to the bottom of the shaft. Amazingly enough he made it up to the top floor in one piece. Anicka was waiting for him and they left the spare bedroom they'd ended up in.

In the hall Jason heard a noise and backed around a corner, pushing Anicka behind him. When whomever it was passed, he made sure they quickly got downstairs. He didn't take time to be quite as careful as before when he'd been knocked out; it seemed he hadn't been as careful as he'd thought anyway. In this instance speed seemed more important. And the guards who'd taken him were occupied anyway, thinking he was still in the basement.

It wasn't long until they made it out of the house the same way he'd come in. He led the way to the SUV he'd come in, glad he'd done a good job of hiding it. The keys were where he'd left them under the wheel well and he and Anicka were soon on their way.

"Thank you," he said as he drove.

She looked over at him, her heart still racing from fear of getting caught at the house. "You're welcome."

"There's no way you can go back there now," he commented almost to himself. "They're going to wonder how I got away, and eventually they'll figure it out. I'll make sure you and your grandmother are safe like I promised."

"Thank you," she replied. Her hands automatically moved to a position of prayer to give thanks for the good fortune she had to meet this man who could help her.

It felt like she could breathe again. She been hopeful that he would keep his word, she'd made a heck of a gamble saving him on the chance he would, but there was always the possibility people would disappoint you. She was glad her instincts hadn't failed her in trusting him.

Jason reached for the phone he had in the glove compartment and dialed quickly. "Marco, how are you doing?" He was glad to hear the guard was released from the hospital already. "Good, good. I need you to meet me in front of Sonny's right now. I have an assignment for you." Marco said he was on his way before they both hung up.

"I have to take care of some things, but I'm going to leave you in good hands. A man I trust named Marco is going to take you to your grandmother. I want you both to pack a few things, just what you need immediately. I'm going to put you up in a safe house until I can make some arrangements for you to have new identities and get you out of Port Charles."

Anicka almost couldn't believe her ears. Her grandmother was going to be safe at last. It was all she wanted in the world.

"You won't have to worry about money to get settled with; I'll take care of that."

"I don't know what to say."

He glanced at her a second and saw tears in her eyes. "You don't have to say anything. Just tell your grandmother she doesn't have to be afraid anymore. And neither do you."

At the speed he went it wasn't long before they were at Sonny's house and Marco was there waiting outside by his car.

"Anicka, this is Marco." Jason watched as the two shook hands. "Marco, I want you to take her to her grandmother, wait for them to pack a few things and take them to the lakeside safe house. You are to keep them there and guard them until I call you with instructions."

"Got it Jason."

Marco went to start the car as Anicka put a hand out to Jason. "I can't thank you enough for this."

He gave her a half smile. "You saved me remember? I owe you."

She smiled a bit as well and looked her unknown benefactor in the eye. "I'd say we're even."

He reached into the SUV and got a pen and piece of paper from the console. He quickly scribbled a number on it and handed it to her.

"If you or your grandmother ever need anything, you call that number. They always know how to reach me."

Anicka looked at the paper and then wrapped it securely in her hands. "Can I ask one more thing of you?"

"Sure."

She laughed lightly at the absurdity of it being necessary after all they'd just been through together. "What's your name?"

He laughed back. "Jason. Jason Morgan."

"Anicka. Anicka Zovodny. Nice to meet you," she said with another smile.

With that she got into the car with Marco and they took off. Jason turned before they'd gotten onto the street and headed into the house. He still had Zacarra to handle, but right now he needed to see his wife; just to hold her for a second and reassure both of them he was alright.

He came upon Max at his post and stopped a moment. "Everything okay tonight?"

"It's been quiet. Mrs. C and Skye were here for a while earlier, but left not long after. Just Mrs. M and the three kids since then."

"Thanks Max."

Jason went in and headed immediately upstairs. He went into the children's rooms and found them fast asleep. A quick inventory of the upstairs bedrooms told him Elizabeth wasn't there. Figuring he must have missed her downstairs, he went through the living room to the kitchen. There he saw a tea cup in the sink and imagined she must have been there not long ago.

Something began to gnaw at his gut as he ran out of places to look. When he came back from the kitchen, he finally noticed the slightly open door to the terrace.

He cautiously went out and let his eyes take in the area. Even in the dim light he noticed it, sitting on the stone wall. It winked at him and he felt his heart stop.

It was Elizabeth's wedding ring.

**To be continued …**

Thanks for the reviews all and staying interested!

Thanks to my Soaps GH Message Board pals for the support!


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes ---**

This chapter almost drove me to Shadybrook. Which is funny considering … well you'll see. I thought it would be easier to write this story once I figured out where I wanted to go with it, but for some reason it made it harder to get there. And Guza and company are sooo not helping by running GH into the ground. _*grunts*_

I want to thank everyone who's still hanging with me. I also want to thank those who nominated this story in the Safe Place Awards for Favorite Action/Adventure Story/Chapter. I really appreciate the way everyone has responded to my first foray into fanficery. All your support and feedback has made it possible for me to continue with it even when it gets difficult.

Enough with the sappy stuff. On we go.

I don't own GH or the characters, just my little story.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 55**

Jason threaded his fingers into his hair and pulled until he felt the pain. It helped him to concentrate; focus. What he really wanted to do though was tear something apart, or someone.

How the hell could this be happening again?

He'd had the guards search the grounds as soon as he'd found out Elizabeth was missing, but they came up empty. He wanted to rage at everyone and everything around him, and would have if he had the opportunity. For now all that was important was finding his wife.

"When was the last time you saw her?" he asked Max.

He could see the man was beating himself up for not keeping her safe like he'd promised Jason he would. At the moment he was inclined to let him.

"It was after Skye and Mrs. C left. After that she stayed inside and I just occasionally heard the kids, like when Cam was playing or one of the babies cried. Other than that it was quiet." He rubbed a hand over his stubbly jaw. "God Jason, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize …"

"Just …" Jason put up a hand to stop him. He couldn't listen to excuses right now. "Don't take your eyes off the kids. I'm going to look for Elizabeth."

As he turned to the door Max stopped him with a question. "Y-You know where she is?"

Jason squeezed Elizabeth's ring in his pocket. "Not yet. But I think I know who took her."

* * *

_45 minutes earlier_

Elizabeth's eyes popped open at the sound and stayed wide and focused out into the darkened backyard. She knew that sound. How she wished she didn't, but it was one she'd heard far too often recently.

The last time it had been Jason standing behind her with a gun aimed at her back. Unfortunately, she could tell she wasn't as lucky this time.

She put her hands on the stone wall in front of her and slid them out to the sides so they could be seen.

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but this house is surrounded by security. If I don't turn around and look at you, you can get away clean and no one will come after you. So why don't you just take the opportunity." She knew her voice had trembled a bit in there, but she hoped she faked enough confidence to make the intruder listen.

The slight laugh she heard would suggest not.

"Why would I leave when I'm looking right at what I came for?"

The voice sent a chill down her back. Yet another sound she was familiar with and wished she wasn't. Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

"Mark?" It was more a statement than a question, yet she still hoped she could be wrong.

"I've missed you Elizabeth."

The calm in his voice scared her more than anything. Where had he been all this time? What had he been thinking and planning? Considering what he'd almost gotten away with last time, the possibilities were endless.

"Why did you come back? You had a chance to get away …"

"I don't want to get away from you … I-I love you."

Mark couldn't believe he'd had the guts to say it. It was the first time he'd said those words to a woman and he meant them with everything inside him. They could be happy together; he knew they could. She just needed to see it too.

He spent the first few days after he woke up and found her and James both gone in anger and confusion. He knew James would sell his grandmother for cash, but it didn't make the betrayal sting any less. And losing Elizabeth felt like another blow to his heart. First he lost Cane and now the only other person he'd truly cared for. The pain started to run together in his head. She was all he had left. He couldn't let her go; not to Morgan. He didn't deserve something so perfect and beautiful.

That's when he decided she needed him. She needed him to save her from this life and give her the one she deserved.

He'd made his way to the highway and hitchhiked into the next town. His penchant for hotwiring came in handy and gave him transportation while he figured out where to go and what to do. Ending up in a flea bag motel, he had a chance to stop and think. But he didn't like the thoughts that clouded his mind.

Loss. Nothing but loss came at him from every direction. His parents, his friends, his brother, Elizabeth … he had nothing to hold onto anymore. He had to get it back. That feeling she gave him when she'd smile at him in the morning, when she laughed, when she'd touch his arm and ask him how he was doing. No one ever noticed him unless they wanted something, but she … she cared about him. She saw him.

"Mark, you're confused," she said carefully. "You think you love me, but … sometimes it's easy to mistake friendship for something else; something more." Elizabeth wondered if she dared to turn around and face him. Somehow eye contact seemed a way to get through to him, but she didn't want to startle him. "I-I'm going to turn to face you, alright?"

She moved one foot around and slowly pivoted on her feet, her hands kept out to the sides to show she wasn't a threat. The gun was the first thing to hold her attention; then her eyes came to meet his. A mixture of expressions made it difficult for her to read him. His eyes were a bit glassy and dilated, relaying a bit of madness. Could he have been drinking? Yet the soft smile he had led her to believe he did mean what he said of his feelings for her.

That was a place to start from she hoped.

"We _are_ friends Mark." She tried to normalize her breathing, which had hitched up again at seeing the gun aimed at her chest, as she spoke. "You … You saved my life. I haven't forgotten that."

"I would do anything for you. Including save you from yourself." He took a step closer to her. "This is not the life for you. It's so filled with violence and ugliness. You deserve better Elizabeth. You just don't know it yet."

His voice had a desperation to it that worried her. It made her a little less confident than she'd felt a moment ago that he wouldn't _really_ shoot her. Perhaps he would if his mind was telling him it was for her own good.

Her thoughts raced by in an effort to figure out something to say that would get her out of this situation. The training she'd received in nursing school on how to deal with disturbed patients was not quick to mind, but she did know not to frighten him with sudden movements or a loud voice and to keep him talking so he would identify with her and be less likely to want to hurt her.

"Mark, I appreciate you caring so much for me. It is so good to have a friend who …"

"We are more than friends Elizabeth!"

His vehement statement startled her. She blinked in surprise and found herself taking a short step back, returning them to their original distance from one another. Covertly her eyes strayed to the glass doors to look for any indication he'd been heard by Max or anyone else, but it seemed they were to far away from the door to the living room and his voice hadn't carried enough.

"You feel something for me. I know you do. I've been there for you in a way your so called husband never will. I'm the one who risked everything and got you away from his crazy ex-girlfriend. I'm the one who protected you everyday; made sure you got everywhere safely. Precautions you wouldn't even need if it weren't for _him_."

Elizabeth was still as he went on. His voice got deeper and more tense the more he spoke of Jason, and she found herself hoping he didn't come back anytime soon to a surprise confrontation with the gun currently trained on her.

"He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you." He smiled as he gazed at her beautiful face wanting nothing more than to take her away from all this. "You should be free of the danger he surrounds himself with. You aren't meant to be locked away behind bulletproof glass and bodyguards. You should have more than this."

She swallowed nervously and took another breath. "I'm so grateful you want to … keep me safe. But I'm alright, I promise you."

Her first instinct was to defend her husband and say how much she loved him; that the risk didn't factor in because she knew he'd do anything to prevent her or their children getting hurt. There was also the fact that the danger she'd been in lately and was in now had absolutely nothing to do with Jason's business. Somehow though, she imagined it wouldn't be well received by the man standing before her.

She tried to tell him how things were without making it about feelings, which she thought could incite a reaction she didn't want. "Jason and I are married, we took vows. I didn't do that lightly. I understood that there would be some compromises to keep me an …" She paused as she almost said the boys. In no way did she want to draw his attention to the children sleeping upstairs. "To keep me safe. I accepted that and trusted that people like Max and Milo … people like you Mark … would protect me. And that's exactly what you did. You made sure that nothing bad happened."

"You deserve better."

The matter of fact nature of his statement bothered her. It was so calm and controlled, monotone; like he'd become someone else suddenly. It was a quick change of mood that didn't bode well. It made him seem immovable and not inclined to listen. He'd made up his mind about her and it wasn't to be changed.

"He's not even here with you now; after all you've been through because of his crazy bitch of an ex! He's off getting blood on his hands in the name of his boss. He's a puppet Elizabeth! Sonny's creation. He'll never put you first … but I will."

She tried to keep her face impassive though her insides were screaming to tell him where to shove his opinion of her husband. After all, who was the one holding a gun on her right now? This was not a reasonable person she was dealing with and arguing with him would be pointless, as well as stupid.

"We have to leave here. Now."

Her stomach clenched in fear at the thought of leaving the house with him. Once she left the relative safety of it, and the possibility that one of the guards would realize what was happening and put a stop to it, she was powerless.

"You know Jason will come after me." She said with false confidence. There would be no way for him to know where she was or even who she was with.

"Don't worry about that. I've fixed it. He'll be chasing his tail if he comes looking for you."

She looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The reason he left you here alone to go after Zacarra."

The sly smile that slowly crept to his mouth made her leg tremble. She locked her knee in place to keep her balance.

"You caused the explosion at the warehouse." She wasn't asking. Everything fell into place at the pleased look on his face.

"And Morgan predictably went off to play the avenger, leaving you here. I knew he'd abandon you as soon as business called. Now he's all wrapped up in Sonny and retaliating against the enemy … giving us time to get away." He grinned fully at her. "He'll suspect Zacarra took you and go looking in all the wrong places. We'll be free."

Elizabeth bit her lip to stop her urge to yell at him. It was insane that he'd killed people and almost killed Sonny just to distract Jason and give him an opportunity to get to her. She could feel tears coming to her eyes at the senselessness of it.

How could he have snapped like this? This was not the man that she'd known, who she and Jason trusted to look out for her and the boys; who she'd thought of as a friend.

Guilt also reared its head as the parade of questions assaulted her. He'd done this out of some twisted love and need to protect her, and innocent men died because of it.

But there was no time to dwell on that. All she could handle was the situation she had on her hands at that moment. Rational conversation being off the table, it seemed she'd have to find a way to play on his desire to _rescue_ her to get out of it.

"You've really … thought this out. I'm flattered that you care so much about my well being." She brought her hands together slowly and clasped them over her stomach to calm the turbulence inside. "What d-did you have in mind?"

Pleased that she was interested in his plans for them he stepped closer again. "Well, we definitely have to get out of the country. I thought about what happened before, in the cabin … why you didn't want to leave with me. I figured out you thought I wouldn't let you come for your children. But I would never make you leave them Elizabeth. I love you and I'll love them like my own. I promise. Now that I'm here, you'll see that I always meant for them to come too."

Her eyes went wide and she shut them before he saw the fear. "That's …" A breath shuddered out of her. "That's so great." She could feel herself shaking and mentally ordered her body to still. Her eyes opened again when she felt more in control. "I'm sorry that I hit you. I just didn't want to leave my children … like you said."

"I knew that was it," he said sounding relieved. "You're such a wonderful mother. Those boys are so lucky to have you. It's important to have someone who loves you and you can count on."

She saw a tick in his jaw and a dim in the almost manic smile he'd had before. He was showing her something of whatever had set him off. She just needed to keep him in that happier, comfortable frame of mind to make him trust her.

"Yes, that's very important. Why don't you tell me where you were thinking of going? Is there some special place you always wanted to go?" She tried to keep Italy from popping into her mind and the dream she never totally gave up of going with Jason.

Mark's smile returned. "I always wanted to go to Greece. I hear the beaches there are so beautiful. I can imagine you, and me, and the boys taking long walks together."

"That sounds very nice." Elizabeth was glad to see he looked happy again. It seemed to make him calmer. "I like the beach. The sand between your toes. The soothing sound of the ocean; the waves going in and out."

She made her voice very soft and rhythmic, like speaking a song. He half closed his eyes like he was trying to picture what she was describing. As she watched him she took a tiny step forward. If she could just get close enough to him to get the gun out of his hand, or at least knock it away, she'd have time to call out to one of the guards for help.

"I love the sea air, how it smells of sunshine and salt. There are always children playing and …" she took another step "couples holding hands as they walk along the shoreline." His eyes drifted a bit further as she spoke. "I love watching the birds overhead, swooping down to the water and back up. The feel of the warm sun on my face."

She'd taken about four steps toward him and could feel herself getting closer to having him in reach; when suddenly he opened his eyes. She froze for a second as her heart thundered in her chest.

"It sounds perfect! Let's go."

"What?" she asked in shock. Her body was still reacting to the dangerous, and unsuccessful, game of Red Light, Green Light she'd just attempted.

"Let's get the boys and go!"

He headed for the terrace doors to go inside and it was all she could do to not jump on him.

"No!" she said without thinking of the consequences as she blocked his path.

The gun was closer to her than it had been so far, almost touching her chest, and she could tell he was surprised by her actions. His furrowed brow and down turned mouth made her look at his hand. She hadn't missed that his finger never left the trigger the whole time they'd been talking.

"Why not? You do want to go with me don't you?"

"Of course I do," she replied quickly. Making him angry was not the goal. "It's just … they're asleep. And it's so late. They'll be cranky if I wake them now and it's harder to travel with fussy kids." She felt her chest moving quickly up and down as her breath struggled to catch up with her.

She needed to stall him, distract him; something. There was no way she was letting her children leave that house with him, or them. Whatever it took she'd keep them out of what was going on.

"I understand you don't want to wake them, but we only have a small window here. We have to take them now."

He smiled at her and moved to go in again.

"Wait!" She put her hands up in front of him and tried to ignore the shaking. Her mind worked to come up with some reason to leave them behind, even if it meant she had to go. "If we take them, Jason will never stop looking for his son." What she was about to say made her sick, but she had to go along with his fantasy. "You said he puts business before me … you're right. We only got married to make a family for our son." That was at least partially the case, and it was said that the best lies have a kernel of truth. "He loves his son more than anything, and if we take him Jason will hunt to the ends of the earth to find him. There would be nowhere we could hide. But if we leave him, Jason would be more likely … to give up eventually."

That was one of the biggest lies she'd ever told. No matter who was missing, be it Jake, Cam, her, or all three, he'd never give up until he found them.

He seemed to consider it and brought the gun back from her a bit. "Alright," he agreed hesitantly. "We'll just take Cam then."

Elizabeth shook her head wary of disagreeing with him yet again. "I-I can't separate my boys. That wouldn't be fair to them." A particular sensitive spot he might have struck her. "Brothers need each other. You know how important that is … don't you?" She watched him cautiously and saw a softening of his features.

Mark nodded slowly. He more than anyone knew that brothers needed each other, and how painful it was for them to be apart. His brother hadn't been gone for long, but it felt like forever and weighed like an anvil on his heart.

"So we'll leave them and go ourselves." She began to edge away from the door toward the backyard where he must have come from, praying he'd follow her.

His eyes narrowed. "You don't want to leave them, I can see it. It's his fault. I won't let him be the reason you're without your children."

She could feel him about to overrule her and go to get the boys. Panic tugged at her, making her hands clasp together and rise to her lips as if in a silent prayer to help her keep it together.

"My Gram! My Gram will fight for custody of the boys if I'm not here. She'll win … because of what Jason does for a living."

Her heart beat rapidly at the words coming out of her mouth. She hoped her grandmother wouldn't really ignore her wishes that her sons stay with their father if something happened to her.

She could see Mark getting agitated, and that was the last thing she wanted. It made him more likely to do something irrational; or more irrational than sneaking onto a guarded property, holding someone at gunpoint, and thinking they'll want to run away with you to an island.

Mark rubbed a hand against his head in frustration. She couldn't tell whether he was unaware or unconcerned that it was the one holding the gun.

"I'm not going to let him keep you from them."

His tense posture and angry voice indicated he was leaning toward his breaking point. Elizabeth worried now that if someone interrupted them or frightened him he would certainly react without thinking. It was then she knew they needed to leave to diffuse the situation. There was no way she could get the gun from him with his finger ever present on the trigger and she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Maybe if she had time to talk to him away from any possible threats she could get him to trust her enough to let his guard down.

"Mark." She said his name to gain his attention, to let him see any move she made. "We'll get them back once we're settled." With as genuine a smile as she could muster, she took two steps toward him. "Just take me away from here. I don't want to be afraid anymore." Her hand rose slowly for him to take.

Mark stared at her and then her hand. She noticed his mouth turn downward and looked to see what might have upset him. Her wedding ring glowed in the light that came from the house.

As much as it broke her heart she closed her eyes and pulled the ring from her finger. Backing to where she'd stood when he found her, she carefully placed it on the stone wall.

"I don't need that anymore," she said with the barest of quavers in her voice.

The return of his grin told her she'd done enough to placate him; for now.

As he took her arm and guided her into the darkness of the yard, she fought the urge to look back. She also fought the urge to wonder if she'd just stripped away the last connection to her life with Jason she'd ever have, and left it behind.

* * *

"What do you think Mr. Zacarra? He in any condition to fight back?"

Anthony heard the sarcasm in his guard's tone and laughed. They'd just come from General Hospital, on the pretense of having his leg examined, and gotten a report on the condition of Corinthos. In his current state he wasn't fit to run an ice cream cart let alone his organization. Anthony knew the way was clear for him to take all that cut rate wannabe had and make it his own.

Morgan was out of commission now, thanks to his employees actually doing something right for a change, and there was nothing stopping him from taking over in Port Charles.

He sat back in the limo returning him to his home and wondered who'd started this ball rolling for him. He hadn't given the order for the bomb in the Corinthos warehouse. So who had? No one in his organization would be stupid enough to do something like that without his approval; which left him with an unknown element to sniff out. The possibility of someone else taking out Corinthos with similar ambitions to take his power wouldn't do.

"I want you to figure out who arranged this fortuitous little accident," he told his lieutenant. "It was great timing for me, but I can't have anyone else out there screwing up my plans with some of their own." He pointed a finger at the man. "You be polite, and thank them for their services." With a wave of a hand he then dismissed the need for the gesture with his next order. "Then take care of them."

"Yes sir," was the expected and only acceptable reply.

After riding for a while a cell phone broke the silence in the car. Anthony reached into his pocket and retrieved the annoying thing. He hated the stupid little gadgets but found that the business he was in demanded he keep up with the times.

"What?" he answered tersely. Listening to the mumbling of the idiot on the other end he eventually realized what he was being told. "**He what?!**"

Anthony growled his frustration, startling even the two armed men with him in the limo.

"**I'm surrounded by incompetence!**" He put the phone back to his ear. "You find him immediately or you're going to get what I have planned for him instead!" He hung up and tossed the thing across the car; almost mad again when the guard ducked, causing it to crash against the privacy screen.

"The complete morons that were guarding Morgan went to check on him and he wasn't there." Anthony put his hands to his temples to alleviate the throbbing that started there. "How the hell am I supposed to have a seamless transition of power with that thug running around making trouble?!"

The other men in the car looked at each other, hoping he wasn't expecting an answer.

Anthony looked at his lieutenant. "You tell the men I want Morgan found … **NOW!** That son-of-a-bitch is not going to ruin my plans just when everything's falling into place! I don't care if this town gets torn to shreds … I. Want. Him. Dead!"

The man took out his phone and started making calls before his boss even finished talking. He'd heard about Morgan. The man was formidable to say the least; proven by his escaping the Zacarra compound. Anthony Zacarra was no slouch either. The two of them head to head was going to be a battle the likes of which no one had seen.

He could already feel the shit storm brewing overhead, and wondered who'd be left standing when it was over.

**To be continued …**

Because it bears repeating … That you all still bother with me, I am eternally grateful for! Thanks so much for your support and reviews which keep me from just throwing up my hands when I get stuck.

My Soaps GH Message Boarders remain my constant source of sanity.


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes ---**

Ahh … So many excuses, so little space.

I shall spare you the billion reasons why it took so long to get back to this story and simply get on with it. (But partially in my defense I'll say … Guza/Frons/GH = ASS) _*grin*_

One small step for normal people, one giant leap for me.

I don't own GH or the characters, just the junk you see here.

**Making A Memory**

**Chapter 56**

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as she drove down the deserted road.

"Somewhere we can be safe until I make arrangements for us to leave."

Mark continued to look around them suspiciously, though no one had been on the road with them for over an hour. Elizabeth worried at his paranoid state as she managed a quick glance at the gun ever present in his hand.

She still could not believe that someone so obviously disturbed had been clever enough to get them off of the well protected Corinthos property unharmed. If she hadn't been with him to see how it was done she never would have been able to guess how it was possible.

After she'd managed to coax him away from the house, and her children, Elizabeth had to admit that she'd hoped somewhere in the part of her that believed in miracles that one of the guards would catch them before they made it off the estate. It seemed virtually impossible to get out of there without being detected. She didn't consider the fact that he shouldn't have been able to get on the property in the first place.

It wasn't until he led her to the garage that she found out how he had; and realized that no one would be coming to save her.

She wondered at first if he thought to get a car and just ram his way through security in a hail of bullets and possibly kill them both. In his current state it wasn't that farfetched a notion. Then he went to one of the large wooden shelving systems that had been built into the walls for storage and opened a double cabinet at the bottom. Reaching inside he lifted what looked to be a panel of wood and engaged some sort of mechanism that came to life with a couple of low clicks. Before she knew what was happening, one of the shelving units swung out from the wall revealing an opening in the floor.

Elizabeth gasped in surprise and barely caught her breath when Mark grabbed her arm and brought her towards it. Looking down she just saw blackness and for a moment feared he meant to shove her into some kind of pit.

"Here," he said.

It was then she saw the flashlight he was handing her. With a shaking hand she took it from him and aimed the trembling beam of light into the void in the floor. A relieved breath left her when she saw the ladder rungs leading down.

"Hurry," Mark said as he pushed her to go ahead of him.

She turned and stuck a foot on the first rung and carefully made her way down. The flashlight in her hand made it difficult to navigate, but she reached the bottom without falling. She flashed the light around her and was only met with more darkness in what appeared to be an underground tunnel.

There wasn't enough time for her to get her bearings or even seriously contemplate the possibility of running when Mark was once again at her side having come down the ladder after her. It also occurred to her it might be foolish since he no doubt knew the area better than she did and could find her easily, not to mention it would make him angry; something she definitely wanted to avoid.

She looked up and saw that the opening they'd just come through was closed, which dimmed her hope of someone noticing anything amiss at the discovery of a secret passage suddenly appearing in the garage. That was unless anyone already knew there was a passage. The one person likely to be aware of it was in a hospital bed recovering from the injuries caused by the man next to her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes a second and hoped Sonny was recovering well. The guilt at her being the reason it happened and that two men were dead washed over her again. It lasted until Mark touched her and brought her back to the current danger she was in.

"This way."

She pointed the light in the direction he indicated and they began to walk. The ground was nothing but packed dirt and she stumbled occasionally on some rocks as he rushed her along. To alleviate some of the nerves in her stomach she decided to indulge her curiosity and ask him the question on her mind.

"How did you find this place?"

She felt more than saw the self-satisfied grin on his face.

"I was working on the car one day when I dropped a bolt into one of the drainage grates in the floor. When I went to get it out, I noticed part of the mechanism under the floor. I wondered what it was so I tried to trace the path of it. I had to remove some of the boards to do it, but that's when I found the latch that releases the door." He shook his head in remembrance. "I couldn't believe it when that door opened."

They soon stopped at another ladder and Mark climbed up and slid another door away from an identical hole to the previous one above it. He turned around after he'd lifted himself out and reached for her. She climbed up as well and was surprised to find they were in another house; one she'd never been in before.

"When I came through the tunnel this is what I found."

Elizabeth looked around as much as she could with just the flashlight to illuminate her surroundings. He came over and took it from her, turning it off.

"This house is supposed to be empty. We don't want to let anyone know we're here."

"Where exactly is _here_?" she asked. She rubbed her arms to ward off a chill, unsure if it was the lack of heat or circumstances which caused it.

"It's the house next door; the one with the statue in back."

She could remember seeing it from Sonny's backyard. It had a beautiful patio with a marble fountain in the middle of its tiled expanse. It hadn't been working, but she could tell it was a fountain because of the position of the figure, a cherub pouring from an urn, and the bowl like base that must have held the water as it flowed out from it.

"Seems it's been empty for awhile," he said casually. "Good thing, or I wouldn't have been able to use it to get to you."

She tried to match his enthusiastic smile with one of her own, but it came out weak. As he pushed back the door above the hole, she saw that it was a bookshelf in its everyday incarnation. The room they were in appeared to be a library. Though empty of furnishings, since the house wasn't occupied, she noticed all the walls except the one that held the fireplace were bookshelves.

When the passage was sealed again it looked as if it had never been there.

The open door opposite the fireplace let in the only light, moonlight from the glass panels on either side of the front door across a large round foyer.

Mark grabbed her hand suddenly and propelled them forward. They didn't linger in the house, but were soon outside and making their way to the garage of this house. In the driveway Elizabeth saw how he had come. A dirty looking two-door awaited them. He surprised her by thrusting a key into her hand.

"You drive."

"But I-I don't know where we're going," she replied nervously.

"I'll give you directions. Come on."

He opened the driver's side door for her to get in. The picture of a perfect gentleman; if it weren't for the gun he still held.

She got in and he closed the door behind her; the click sounding like a cell locking behind her. He was around the car and in the passenger seat by the time she started the engine.

Mark flicked off the headlights when she turned them on. "Leave them off until we get on the main road."

Hoping she wouldn't crash into anything she began to take it slow, then wondered if a crash would alert the guards next door. She couldn't seem to keep her mind still to focus on any one thing. Every action they both took was analyzed in her mind, searching for any opening that made an escape possible.

"Just coast until we hit the main road, then go right."

His words brought her back and she did as she was told. In mere moments they were on the highway where he told her to pick up speed. She couldn't help but watch as her life quickly disappeared in the rear view mirror. It was an effort not to cry at the thought of it, but she knew she had to watch her reactions and emotions to keep from agitating Mark.

He already looked on the verge, seeming to sense that they were out in the open with a possibility of being noticed. His gun remained poised and ready to fire at any sign of trouble as his eyes darted all about.

After the house was out of sight he flicked the headlights back on and told her to just drive.

Only a few directions had been given to her since then and she tried to memorize them in the event she was given the opportunity to get away. But the silence beyond that was getting to her. Her body was tense now that they were truly alone and she was at the mercy of his madness. He continued to be overly alert and it made her skittish. She needed him to be in a calm state to have any chance of survival. It was then she decided to engage him in conversation; which was also a way to gain any information that could prove useful.

"It was amazing the way you got us out of there without the guards knowing." When she slid a glance his way he grinned, indicating he was pleased with her statement. "I wonder why Sonny wouldn't have such a vulnerability in his home secured?" She impressed herself a bit at the minimum of shaking in her voice.

Mark gave a small sniff at that. "I tried to tell him about it after I found it, but the big man was too busy to give me the time of day. Arrogant bastard." He sneered at the remembered slight. "Since he was so smart I figured he could find it on his own."

He chuckled to himself and Elizabeth breathed out her disappointment. That answered that question. Sonny wasn't aware of the passage, which meant no one else was. Her disappearance would be a complete mystery once discovered and the source of their escape would give no clues to those looking for her. She'd hoped maybe Mark left some evidence behind that could be found and hint at her whereabouts.

Every sign kept pointing to the fact that she was on her own, and the farther they got the lonelier she felt.

"Why do you think it was there?" Nothing else he could tell her would be helpful, but at this point she spoke just to keep herself from going crazy in the silence.

"I looked it up when I found it. Sometimes in those old houses, men would make secret passages so their mistresses could come and go undetected."

It took all her strength not to flinch when he reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. The single act disgusted her in ways she couldn't explain. That was as intimate as kissing to her. It belonged only to her and her husband. She wanted to scream at him that he had no right to touch her that way, no right to take her from Jason and her children for his own selfish reasons.

Instead she stayed still and gritted her teeth to keep quiet. Maybe silence had its benefits.

* * *

Spinelli started into wakefulness when he heard the Star Wars theme playing; which was the unique ringtone of his phone. It was on a low sound setting, but he was a notoriously light sleeper. He squinted to see what time it was but his vision was still blurry from sleep. The warm weight of an arm across his chest kept him from moving too suddenly. He didn't wish to rouse his Fair One from her peaceful slumber.

It hadn't been long that they'd been sleeping in the same bed, yet he couldn't remember what it had been like without her there. Though they had so far not experienced the coital pleasures together, he was still happier than he'd ever been. He felt powerful as the Goth God Zune when she told him how safe she felt in his arms and that she didn't have nightmares anymore. That was worth more than any delights of the flesh.

Of course he still really, really, really wanted those as well. But he would wait forever for her. His only concern was her comfort and state of well being.

He attempted to slide carefully out from under her arm. In doing so he ended up balanced precariously at the edge of the bed; losing his battle with gravity he ended up on the floor with a resounding thud. He took a moment to recover the breath that was knocked out of him and heard the remaining occupant of the bed whimper in her sleep. The top half of his head popped up at eye level over the side of the bed to make sure she was alright. When her eyes remained shut he quickly reached up and grabbed the phone from its cradle on the nightstand; his eyes staying fixed on the face of his lady love.

He pressed the button and answered in a whisper. "'Tis I … The Jackal."

"Spinelli, I need you to get to your laptop now. I need some information."

"Stone Cold?" he returned in a slightly higher tone of surprise. When Georgie shifted on the bed he clapped his hand over his mouth and got down on the floor. "What does the Master require?" he whispered even more softly.

"Speak up! I can't hear you," Jason replied in annoyance.

"I'm making my way to my trusty laptop as we speak."

He proceeded to do a commando crawl across the floor of his now serenely green bedroom and out the door. When safely in the hallway, he stood and carefully pulled it almost closed behind him. He tiptoed down the hall and then ran down the stairs, skidding over the wood floor in his socks and coming to a stop in front of the desk where his laptop sat. As it powered on, he scrubbed a hand over his face to more thoroughly wake up.

"Your grasshopper awaits instruction," he said in his normal voice.

Jason did his best not to blow up. It wasn't the kid's fault he was in hell right now. Besides, if he didn't keep a handle on his emotions he would lose it and never get it together enough to find Elizabeth.

"I need the address of that doctor friend of Greer's."

He was almost positive that was who took his wife. The only other person to consider at the moment was Zacarra, but at the time he imagined Elizabeth was taken Zacarra thought he had him right where he wanted him just waiting to take his last breath. Sonny was out of commission from the bombing and nothing was stopping him, as far as he was concerned, from taking over Port Charles. So what would have been the point of kidnapping Elizabeth? It wouldn't gain him anything, and the one person who it would give him leverage over was supposedly cooling his heels in a basement.

The only person who was still on the loose and a threat to her was Mark. Jason could feel it in his gut that he was the one who took her. One contact of his they hadn't examined yet when they searched for her before was the good doctor. The one Elizabeth said gave Mark the drug to fake her death. If they were close enough for something like that, perhaps providing a hideout wouldn't be much of a stretch.

He'd heard Spinelli clicking at the keys and waited for an answer with a pen and paper in hand.

"Here we are," he finally replied. "Dr. Harry Mason. 1250 Corrigan Street. Great Neck, New York."

Jason jotted it down. One of his men would be heading there to have a little chat with Dr. Mason.

"And the name of the guy Conlan and Greer worked for before was Corelli, right?"

"Yeeeesss," Spinelli dragged out curiously as he looked at the information on his screen.

"I need his phone number."

The only other option he had to work with was that Corelli or one of his employees who knew Greer might have some idea of where he'd go. He wrote down the number as it was called out. This conversation was one he'd have to do personally; one boss to another.

With Sonny in the hospital, that's what he was.

"Uh … the grasshopper is puzzled. Does the Master still seek the hiding place of the Treacherous One? One would imagine he'd be hiding far, far away; in a country with no extradition treaty."

Jason felt his hot breath rush out across the knuckles of his hand holding the cell phone. "It's more urgent than just knowing where he is." He closed his eyes and said the words he hated more than anything, "Elizabeth's gone."

Spinelli gasped and asked shrilly, "Again?!"

As soon as the thoughtless word escaped his lips he put a fist to his mouth. He then used that fist to smack himself in the head in punishment. His friend needed his help and here he was subjecting him to his unfortunately chronic case of foot-in-mouth disease.

"Stone Cold … the Jackal apologizes most profusely for his insensitive and most inappropriate outburst. His only excuse is acute shock and dismay …"

He couldn't blame Spinelli. For a brief moment the same thing went through his mind. It was completely insane … and it was definitely the last time. Whoever had his wife right now was a dead man. And Jason would make it known that the same fate awaited anyone who dared attempt it again. There'd be no negotiation, no deals … no mercy.

"Just look for any information you can on Greer or Mason you may have missed. If you find anything call."

Jason hung up on Spinelli mid-sentence. He had too much to do.

First he called one of his men, who was especially adept at making people talk, to go and see Mason. He was ordered to make sure that the man's wife and child were not involved in any way. That ruthless he was not.

Meanwhile he made a call to Corelli as current boss of the Corinthos organization. It was an understanding he and Sonny had always had. If anything happened to him, Jason would have complete and unchallenged control of his territory. Sonny had that much faith in him.

Jason never liked being the boss. He'd done it before out of necessity, but truth be told, he'd been relieved to go back to his old job. In this instance though, he soaked up the power. He let it seep into his bones until it was a part of him. He didn't shy away from it or take it on reluctantly, because this time he would use it to get what he wanted. Elizabeth.

He dialed the number Spinelli gave him and waited for an answer. He took a slow deliberate breath and became more lethal than he'd ever been as an enforcer. It was the first time he was ever ready to say what he wanted and intend to get it, without apologies, without asking; just stating the fact of what was to be.

"Corelli," he stated matter-of-factly, "Jason Morgan calling." He stared straight ahead in the SUV he sat in on the side of the road. "I have a problem that needs to be dealt with … and you're going to help me."

* * *

"Well?!" Anthony came to the door of his study and faced down the man who stood before him, waiting for a response.

"W'We're still looking for him Mr. Zacarra," the man said fearfully.

"Whhhhhy … can't you idiots do one simple thing **right?!**" Anthony slammed his fist on the desk hard enough to make it shake.

"Something's going down s-sir," he said in an attempt to stem his bosses rage with some information. "He's got men out all over the city looking for something."

Anthony looked at him quizzically. "Something? Something like what?" he spat.

"I-I don't know boss," he replied; reluctant to give any negative answer. "But whatever it is, it's real important to him."

"Huh. Important you say?" Anthony rubbed his chin in thought. "If it's important enough … all I have to do is get my hands on it first and I'll have that bastard right where I want him." He rubbed his hands together and chuckled a bit gleefully. "If I can't get to Morgan … I'll just have to have Morgan come to me."

**To be continued …**

It's a short one, but at least I'm getting back in the swing of it. (Yes, Stella is still trying to get her groove back.) I still appreciate you guys reading/reviewing this story and inquiring about it during my gaps. I'm trying to get myself back together … We'll see how that goes since I've never been very together to begin with. _Hee_

Again, my Soaps GH Message Board pals keep me from disappearing into the cyber void with their support.


End file.
